Marriage
by nella09
Summary: From the day they met to their final breath what exactly brought them together. How did they grow? What's this weird feeling? Why are we perfect together? Rated 'M' for future chapters. (With inspirations from ElisaJ)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea as I was writing the latest chapters of ****_Too Hot_****. So I couldn't help myself create this. Hope you enjoy. 3**

**Chapter 1: the meeting**

After I came from trying to get pass the fire I came upon a large man. He was attacking my friends. I tried attacking him, but nothing worked. He then asked about my power pole, and turns out he knew my grandpa. Wow! Someone knew my grandpa! This is amazing. Shortly after he asked me to find Master Roshi, and also his daughter, Chichi. He then told me about something about marrying. Whatever that means. I didn't think much about it. I then flew off to find this Chichi, and go to Master Roshi.

As I flew around, till I heard a scream and went to the nose. Just as was approaching I could have sworn I saw that Yamcha person, driving away. When I made it to the small blue and pink figure, I noticed this person looked like that photo that guy showed me. "Hey, are you Chichi?"

They gave me a weird look, and asked how did I know them. I told them their dad sent me, and to take you to Master Roshi. I told them to get on nimbus so we could go. They pulled my tail to get on; I felt my energy leave me and a sharp pain up my back. I fell off nimbus when they got on. I told them about my tail, and they apologized. Shortly we started heading to Roshi's.

As we rode I was curious if they were a boy or a girl. Using my foot, I tapped to see if they had ball, and _she_ didn't. "Oh, so you are a girl. I couldn't tell." She screamed and pushed me off nimbus. I fell on the ground hard, and she slammed into a large rock. Once we both continued on our way, she apologize for pushing me. "It hurt you know." When I looked back, she was smiling.

…

As I ran for the Trex I started panicking. Why did I agree to find this Master Roshi person? I understand I have to save my home, but why me. I got scared, since it was getting closer. I shot my blade at it, and it was slice in two. It was so gross I used the laser from my helmet to dispose of it. Then when I turned around this weird looking guy commented me, on what I did. I got scared. "My daddy told me to never speak to strangers." I was about to shoot him with my laser, till I felt a sharp pain to my neck. Everything went black.

I don't long I was out, but I felt someone shaking me awake. When I open my eyes it was the guy again. To top it off, he knew my name. He then told me that he loved me. "Wait, are you telling the truth?" He then turned around and gave me this funny look. Shortly after he got in his car and drove away. "I thought you loved." I said in a sad whisper. I was actually starting to feel like I would cry, till I hear someone ask if I was Chichi.

When I looked up to him, he looked kind of cute. "Don't tell me, you came to tell me you love me, too." He looked confused, and then went to tell me about that my father sent him. I was slightly disappointed, but was also happy to be reminded what was my goal. He then told me to get on his funny cloud. It was soft and fluffy. I was having some trouble, he asked if I needed help. I noticed some type of rope and told him I was ok, as I pulled the rope.

Once I got on, he fell off. Why's that? He then told me that was his tail. I apologized for not knowing, and for hurting him. He forgave me and we were off. As we flew over the desert I felt something tap my female parts. How dare he! I pushed him off, but soon found myself thinking maybe he was showing he liked me. That thought ended when I crushed into a rock.

The rest of the ride I was giggling. He was just so cute. Maybe when we're older we could marry each other. Oh, wouldn't that be nice. We could do stuff that I read in those magazines. Like holding hands, hugging, and play together. Oh, maybe even do those romantic stuff, like in the movies. I just was getting more and more excited, the more I thought about it.

We had so much fun flying to this Roshi place. I even saw the ocean. It was so cool. The world is so huge. I wonder if papa would let me travel on my own. If not, maybe, just maybe I could ask papa to let me travel with this boy, named Goku. Oh, it would be so amazing if he said yes. But knowing papa, he'll say now.

Goku seemed to lost and asked this weird fish for directions. This was just so cool. We then came upon this small island, with a pink house. "Master Roshi!" called out Goku. Soon appeared a weird old man, with a turtle shell on his back. Goku said it was Master Roshi, but I didn't believe he was. So, I said I should test him to see if he's the real deal.

I found he was, and was yelled at. Soon after, he took Goku aside to talk to him. While they talked, I looked the small island in wonder. Maybe this place would be nice to visit, to go swimming and enjoy the sun. After all, I never went to the beach before, or even to an island. I stood at Fire Mountain my whole life, and it's now that I see all this cool stuff. I wish papa let me go on adventures, and have fun. But papa knows best, and after this I have to stay home.

…

Once me and Master Roshi finish talking about Bulma going on a walk with him, I called out to Chichi that we're leaving. When I looked at her, she was making faces. At one second smiling, another frowning. But I didn't put much thought into it. As we flew back to her home, I did notice she was very quiet. Along this trip she wasn't that quiet, but returning to her home she was noticeably quiet. I was going to ask till she spoke up.

"I don't think I asked, but why are you helping me and my papa?"

"Well, you see, me and my friends are trying get this thing, called a dragon ball. Ox King said he think he saw one among his treasure. I couldn't get pass the fire. So we agreed to help each other. I help him put out the fire, and he'll let us take the dragon ball. Simple as that." I don't think she liked my answer. She looked sad, I didn't like that. "Hey, wanna play while my friends look for the dragon ball, once the fire is out?" Her face light up with a super big smile and she agreed.

"Like a date?"

I was confused, but I figured that was a type of game or something. "Yeah." I didn't think her face would glow, as her smile grew. It grew to were even her eyes shined with joy. I never seen someone do that before, it was nice. I liked it. Come to think about it, I think I like her. She was nice, and she can fly nimbus, when my other friends couldn't. And the way she smelled was also nice.

…

After Master Roshi used his Kamehameha wave to put out the fire, I tried it out before I left with Chichi to play. She took me to this huge flower field, that looked over a shiny lake. I was amazed. Then I notice there was a lone tree, on a hill. Chichi was standing against the tree, and smiling. There was a shade of pink crossing her face; why is that. I then asked her what we were supposed do for this 'date'? She giggled and said how the boy was supposed to persuade the girl to do something enjoyable.

I thought I got it. Something enjoyable, maybe she mean like sparring. I went in with a punch. She moved just in time, and my hand left an imprint on the tree. We ended up sparring till Oolong came to get me. As I got in the back seat of the new car, Chichi asked me if I would I make her my bride. I didn't know what that was, and told her. But I don't think she believed me, as she fidget with her fingers and the pink on her face returned. Maybe she's talking about food. Whatever it was it made her smile, so maybe it's a good thing. "Sure Chichi." With that she did the glowing thing again, and it made me feel like I did something special.

I silently promised myself that I'll come back. If not for whatever a bride was, but at least to see Chichi make that smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Red Ribbon**

Fighting these army guys is getting me hungry. On top of that, that Pilaf guy tricked me. Maybe I should eat something before I go fight them again. I just so happened to land in an apple tree. I started taking apples and munched away till I hear a faint giggling noise. I popped my head from behind the leaves to see, and there I saw "CHICHI!" Oh boy, it feels like a long time since I saw her.

She looked around confused, I guess she can't see me. Before I jumped out of the tree, I grabbed two apples, maybe she'll want one. As I jumped and ran to her, I called her name again. When I reached her, she surprised me by slapping my shoulder. She did so hard I flew and hit the tree. That was pretty funny. Yet I heard her say something about being more lady like. "That's ok." I ran back to her, and finally noticed she had flowers in her hands.

I then offered her the apple. "For me?" I nodded my head. "Thank you." After we ate the apple, we sat under the tree. She began talking stuff, and I was starting noticed I was feeling sleepy. I ended up falling asleep to her voice. It was relaxing, and I don't know why.

…

As I was talking about our future wedding and having a house full of kids, I didn't notice he fell asleep. Oh me, he looks cute when he's sleeping. Papa said I couldn't touch boys, and couldn't have a boyfriend, but this was just to perfect to pass up the opportunity. I reached out to touch his hair, and before I could touch, he moved. I got scared and pulled back.

He looked so peaceful. I don't want to wake him. I ended up laying down next time, and was slowly falling asleep. But there was a big noise that woke him up, and shocked me. We looked around and there, across the lake, we saw smoke coming from my home. Goku called for his cloud and we went to see if papa was alright.

When we got there, there were a lot of scary men, with the Red Ribbon army banner. Goku didn't seem worry, but he did seem on edge. He was able to scare the army away. He's so strong, it's so cool. Makes me wanna be strong too. I already knew I was strong, but seeing him makes me want to be stronger. After the army left, papa asked Goku to stay for our wedding feast. I don't think he understood that part, and just wanted to eat. While he ate papa told him about these three people, and one dressed like him.

Goku went on saying something about someone named Emperor Pilaf, and then left. As me and papa watched him leave, I told papa how I can't wait for our wedding. And I how I would make him so happy, and he'll do the same. The sunset just added more to the magic feeling I had. Papa kept asking me if I was sure that Goku was the one. I didn't have any doubts in my mind.

…

After I chased away those army guys, I checked to see how the Ox King and Chichi were doing. They said they were ok, and Ox King said something about food. I didn't hear the rest the moment food was mention. Let's just say, my stomach made a grand entrance. We laughed and the I sat down to eat.

As I ate Ox was talking about someone who looked like me, and Chichi told him how it couldn't be. Since I was with Chichi that whole time. From what Ox said it sounded like the Pilaf gang. I told them who they were, and continued eating. The food was super yummy. I didn't hear what the other two were talking about, but Chichi voice sounded nice. I didn't understand why I felt or thought that way, but I tried to focus on the food at hand.

After I finished, I got up and rushed to leave. I still had my grandpa's dragon ball to find. On my way out, Chichi said something about wedding. "I'll try some next time." I shouted back as I left through the doors. I faintly heard her say that wedding wasn't food. I was going to go back and ask what it was, but I really need to find that ball. I'll just ask her next time.

…

It's been months since I've seen Goku, I hope he's ok. During these months I asked papa to train me. After days of pleading and begging he agreed. We were just coming back from our spar, when a castle worker walked up to us. He told us, how news break out, that a young boy defeated the Red Ribbon army. When I heard this, a huge smile slowly made its way to my face.

Maybe it was my Goku who defeated them. Oh, that was so amazing. In turn, it encouraged me even train harder. Maybe I could enter the 22nd tournament, if papa let me. It would be nice to show off my strength, and maybe have fun with Goku, if he's there. After my papa talked with the worker, we started walking to the dining hall. Once we sat down to eat, I decide to start asking papa.

"Papa, would it be alright if I entered the next tournament?"

I notice he stopped midway in lifting his chopsticks before he answered. "Dear, why would you want to join the tournament?" I wonder if I should tell him because of Goku, or the other reason. I chose the other.

"I wanna test my strength against other fighters, papa. I wanna know if I'm strong enough." After that he looked away, and the room fell silent. I just knew it, he's going to say no. "Actually, never mind papa." With that I left, and went to my room. By now, I noticed I barely touched my food, but it was ok.

In my room, I went over to my dresser. Inside one of them, I pulled out a picture frame, and went over to my bed. I hugged the frame before I started talking.

"Mama, I have so much to tell you. I know I haven't spoken to you in a while, but I don't know what to do. You see, there's this sweet boy, his name is Goku. He's so strong, and brave, and very sweet. Papa said that he knew Goku's grandpa, Gohan. I asked papa if Gohan ever told him about Goku, of it Gohan knew about me. Whenever I ask papa looks away, and let me that he never knew. When I ask, why keeps turning away from me, he tells me because he doesn't like to talk about Gohan. Papa says, it's because it makes him sad. Mama, papa still treats me like a child. I could never do what I want to do.

"Papa said that after a while I will have to learn how to be a proper lady. I think I am proper. I have good manners, I respect everyone. I even holding my tongue when adults are talking. It gets me so mad. Papa also said soon I won't be able to wear my armor anymore, because it's not proper. But I can't help it, especially when I found out this armor belonged to you." I could feel tears sliding down my face. "Mama, I wish you were alive. Maybe you would have known what to tell me to feel better. Mama, I don't want to tell papa that…" I started to sob. "That I… that I don't want to rule the kingdom. I don't feel like that's for me. But papa won't hear it. What can I do for him to see that?" I fell asleep crying that night.

…

After getting the dragon balls from the base I was about to fly to West City, since the dragon radar seems broken. Not too long that I got on nimbus I heard my name. I looked down, and there were my friends. Then I saw Bulma, and rushed in. after she looked at the radar, she said it wasn't broken. Then Master Roshi mention someone named Baba. Whoever that was, could help me find the last dragon ball. I got really excited that I get to bring back my friend's dad.

Before we set off to Baba and we went to a town. Apparently my gi was so torn from all the fighting, that I needed another one. While the tailor was making my new clothes, I went off to get Upa. Once I got Upa and a new gi we all set out to find Baba. Once there, we found out if we couldn't pay that we had to win 5 fights to get our fortune told. I was being super hopeful this turns out well. After all, it's my fault Upa father was killed. That fight left me feeling angry and guilty. Angry at myself for not being able to stop Tao, and angry at Tao for bring innocent people into _our_ fight. The guilt still felt heavy, and I wanted to do everything to make it up to Upa and his father. Especially since, they too helped me out.

During the final match I was getting a weird feeling about this fighter. It felt so familiar, and his scent was comforting. It's like I knew this person, but where? It almost feels like a dream. During our fight I felt he was mocking me. I was getting angrier and angrier as he kept countering my every attack. I wasn't going to let him win.

Then he did something I never excepted. He grabbed my tail. He used my weakness against me. The pain was so unbearable I silently begged it would end. The pain was so much I couldn't think, or speak. All I could do was feel, feel every ounce of pain from everything. From the tail pulling, being thrown around, being slammed to the floor. I heard muffles, could that be my friends? I wasn't sure. Then suddenly my tail snapped.

When it did, I finally had enough strength to stumble. "Why you do that for?!" I was so enraged I was going to attack him for what he did. How dear he! Then he said he gives up. NO! Don't give up! Give me right to out lash my furry. He took off his mask, and I couldn't believe it. "Grand… grand… grandpa?" I felt my body shake as he said it was him.

I ran to him, my anger replaced with over joy seeing grandpa again. Then for the first time since his death, I cried. I didn't want to let him go. He looked to my friends and complimented them. But I wish he could see all my friends. I was going to tell him about that I met his old training friend, Ox King, and tell him about Chichi. But I was reminded that I had a fortune to claim. Maybe, if I ever get another chance, I'll tell you grandpa, I'll tell you about Chichi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The King**

The day was coming, and I was tempted to leave my village to go. But one look in the mirror told me otherwise. These few months dad didn't leave me alone. He made maids teach me all the proper ways to be a lady. He even threaten me that he'll destroy my armor. How horrible, but I must keep face. When I wasn't forced into dress and had piles of make up on, I was socializing at one of dad's many parties. Some of the guess even brought their sons. Which they would try to ask for my hand. I happily decline, stating I was promise to Goku.

My father did not like this. He kept telling me to stop believing in those fairytales. Whenever he did, I left the castle for weeks. During those weeks I trained heavily, I improved my skills. And just when I was going to make my way to start heading to the tournament, he stopped me. So here I am, dress in whatever you call this, a qipao. It's blue with gold flower patterns. I do like how it looks on me, but it didn't feel me.

As I was doing my dancing lessons I was allowed to listen to the tournament, over the radio. It was the only compromise me and father agreed on. Whenever the announcer mention Goku I stopped. This happen a few times, and it angered father. He warned, unless I get through the lessons without stopping or the radio goes. How, troublesome. So, I continue dancing. It was when they announced the winner that I stopped one final time.

This is because I became enraged. There was no way _my_ Goku could have lost, if it wasn't for the stupid car! My father was walking up to me when I took the stupid books off my head, and stormed out the dancing hall. This is just so unbelievable! I locked myself in my room.

I angerly paced within my room. I was so angry I throw down frames, and punched the mirror hanging on my door. After that punch, I sat on my bed crying. I didn't know if I was because Goku lost or because I wasn't there to watch the fight. Without knowing it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up again it was night, and I finally unlocked my door. I was going to get one of the maids to help clean the mess but stopped in my tracks at what I saw. It was dad, on the floor, against the wall sleeping. Moments like these remind me he does care for me, and that I would always be his little girl. I woke him up, and we ended up cleaning and talking all night long.

…

I… I… I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S DEAD! WHY?

I started feeling tears flooding my eyes. NO! There's no time for tears! I need to find out who did this. THEY'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! THEY'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVER CROSSING ME! I grabbed my power pole, my friends tried to stop me. I pushed past them and got the dragon radar from Bulma. I'LL FIND YOU!

When I caught up to Krillin's killing I felt my blood rushing, and I just saw red. HOW DEAR HE! I went in for an attacked. Soon enough he beat me. How could this happen? What am I going to do? Soon I could smell something cooking. My hunger was currently stronger than my resolve. I found the source of the smell, and ate. When I finished came out some strange guy.

He ended up helping me take down the killer, and to my disgust, he ate him. Was this how Bulma felt when I offered her the centipede when we first met? Now I can't make fun of her anymore. Me and Yajrobe went in search of King Piccolo, the one who sent for Krillin's and other fighters' deaths.

When we first encountered him I was once again outmatched. Then we heard from Master Roshi to seek help from Korin. After going through a weird place, and feeling like I could die from drinking the Ultra Divine Water. But after I recovered, I felt my strength tenfold. And once again I went in search of that monster. Before I left, Korin gifted me another flying nimbus, since my other one was destroyed.

One my way to King Piccolo, I heard a familiar scream. I went to investigate, and it was no other than Chichi. Ignoring the soldiers behind us, Chichi and I were having a small catchup. I commented that she grown, like her height. We shared a smiled before the soldiers reminded me, that I have something important to take care of. I quickly disposed of the soldiers, and they told me where Piccolo was located.

One last parting words with Chichi, and then I headed to Kings Castle. There me and that monster had over battle. This time I wasn't leaving without coming out the victor. So, I did, but the price of my body and the destruction of a city. With the help of Yajrobe, we went back to Korin Tower. There I was healed and found out there was a way to bring back my dead friends. There was hope yet. And what I came face to face I was not prepared for.

I burst into rage was I saw that green face. I was already prepared to attack when this Popo character stopped me. He then explained what was going on. To top it off, I agreed to 3 years of training, just so my friends could come back. I was so happy I almost forgot I couldn't see them be revived. Now I question, am I really ready for this. The promise to get stronger and an ultimate battle had me excited. This excitement was stronger than I ever had in years. Almost like it was taking control of everything else about me.

…

Just when we were about to be shot by the soldiers, I gave my biggest battle cry, ready to keep my dad safe. After news about King Piccolo killing fighters spread, dad burst in my room stating we had to run for our lives. For the first time, I saw my father having a face of panic. I then suited in my armor, and followed my dad out the kingdom. Now here we stand, against these pathetic soldiers.

Just when I was about to attack, he showed up. IT'S GOKU! I felt so overjoyed that he's still alive. After everything that's been going on, I was so happy to see him. I ran up to him, and we ended up talking. He commented on my height, I felt myself blush. He was still shorter than me, but still cute.

Our conversation was cut short by the soldiers. Then I saw Goku change from the happy face, I've come to known, to a serious, angry face. I witness him take care of those soldiers. I was so amazed at how strong he gotten. I was so hypnotized by his movements. Every move was flawless, you could almost see how powerful his hits were.

Before he left to fight King Piccolo, he said his final goodbyes and I couldn't help feel scared for him. But instead of voicing my worries, I gave him my biggest encouraging smile. I wished him luck, and watched him leave. The moment he was out of sight, I finally let the tears fall. I screamed good luck at the top of lungs, before I went back to helping dad.

He then did something I was expecting but truly needed. He hugged me tightly as I cried. I felt so scared that I was going to lose my dad. I was scared that Goku would get hurt. I was scared something bad was going to happen to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Year 1. Part 1**

When we went back to the castle, I was ready to do anything my father told me to do. Instead he didn't tell me anything. I asked him, and he said I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I stood home. I agreed and went to one of our courtyards. I decided that I should train, and keep my body focus. Cause you never know what could happen. It was long into my training that someone came looking for me. They told me that my father had summoned me.

When I came to my father's chambers he was standing on the balcony. I went to join him, and I saw he had a huge smile. "It's over." I looked at him confused. "Kings Piccolo has been defeated. He's dead." I felt my face break out into a smile. That evil monster is gone.

"Goku did it, daddy!" I ran into dad's arms and hugged him. I felt a great relief wash over me. This was just the greatest news, ever! During the next few next days, everything was quiet, too quiet.

Whenever I asked the house maids, where's my father, they always respond. "In his room, young lady."

After a week of him in his room I finally confront him. "Daddy? What's the matter?" I walked into his room. Come to find out it's pitch black, everything is close. I walk up to one of the windows and pulled back the curtains. "Dad, what is wrong with you?" As I walked over to the bed, I notice the many wine bottles on his night stand. What is going on with my father?

As I walked up to the stand to clear off the bottles, I found a calendar with a date marked. When I read it closely it said, "Happy Anniversary." I was left speechless. No wonder around this time dad always seemed to be the sadness. I tried waking him up. After a few tries it did. We went down for some lunch, since was around that time.

We then spent the day walking in one of the gardens. After dinner I made him promise that he wouldn't drink that heavily anymore. After a month of trying to get back to normal, dad surprised me. "Chichi."

"Yes daddy."

"So, do you still want to train?" I nodded my head, and silently hope he meant it. "Ok, so I will train you heavily." I started to jump with excitement. "But." I stopped and looked at my dad. "When you turn 18 you would truly consider finding a husband, and learn what it takes to rule a kingdom." I was shocked.

"But… But… But what about Goku, daddy?"

"I'll think about it. _If_ he shows up." I just can't believe what I'm hearing. Is dad being for real?

"But what about the promise, dad?"

"You were children then, you aren't anymore. And if you don't marry before your 19th birthday, I will choose your husband." I really can't believe this. I was left speechless. This is insane. I ran past him and towards my room. "Pack your bags, we leave at dawn." Those were the last words I hear before I reached the top of the stairs.

Once in my room, I lock the door and fall on my bed. I hug my pillow tight as I try thinking of a plan to get out of this. Then I remembered that the next martial arts tournament way before my birthday. Maybe I can enter and bring Goku back with me. YES! That's a great idea. I just won't tell dad, or he'll try to stop me. I then got up from bed and grabbed my dairy, and wrote my plan down. Nothing is going to stop me now.

…

After days in and out training seem to start having a pattern. A boring, lifeless pattern. During the first month it was interesting. Then I was starting to get the hang of the training till Mr. Popo gave me a sparring partner. He too was lifeless. I love the training, but there's nothing up here. I'm not even allowed to look down to earth, and catch a glimpse at what my friends are doing. I understand I can't go down there to see them personally, but not even being able to look down at earth in general?

The sky doesn't have clouds to watch. The place feels so empty. And it's way too quiet for my taste. But the good thing about this place, is at night, under the endless stars. Sometimes I would lay back after a hard day of training, and watch the stars.

Ok, time to get back to it. I spent too much time daydreaming. Let's go through the motion one more time. I hope the bell doesn't ring this time… Nope. After lunch another spar session with my other self. I think I'm getting the hang of this life energy business… Nope. The next day was time to train in a different time. I wonder where I'll go next. This type of training is always exciting.

Days turn to weeks, weeks into months. Before I knew it, it had been 6 months, and I was taking one of my rest days. I decided to meditate; one of those new habits I was starting to develop. As I meditated a weird smell caught my attention. I opened my eyes, then the smell was gone. I was confused, but chose to ignore it. I closed my eyes again to meditate, again that weird smell. This time I kept my eyes closed and tried to figure out the smell.

It almost smelt of apples, with a hint of flower and smoke. What a funny combination. The more I tried to focus on this smell the calmer I was feeling. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes, I saw Mr Popo trying to catch my attention. "Goku. Why did you fall asleep?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Popo." I stated confused.

So, instead of being sent to my sleeping courters, Mr. Popo figured I slept enough to start tomorrow's training earlier. What a bummer. The rest of the night into the next day I train heavily. When night had fallen again and I went to my room I had a weird thought. Maybe that smell from yesterday, I smelt it somewhere before. Maybe I know someone with that scent. As I was falling asleep, that scent teased my nose once more. Instead of reacting to it, I let it smother me as I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke, I felt something weird in my pants. When I took off the covers, I saw something poking under my pants. When I pulled my pants down come to find out it was that my wiener was hard. I actually panicked, this never happened before. I was in between asking Mr. Popo or marking it down as a one-time thing. I marked it as a one-time thing.

During the rest of that day it was hard to focus, since my thoughts kept coming back to what happened this morning. After lunch, before I started my afternoon training, I finally got the nerve to ask Mr. Popo what could this mean. I went up to him and asked what does it mean to have a hard wiener. He looked at me confused. I then pointed to my lower region and repeated my question.

It felt like my cheeks were on fire as I waited for an answer. At first, he gave a light chuckle. Great! He's laughing at me. He then told me that's normal for a growing body. I then asked him, why does it happen? Sadly, he did not have an answer to that. I'll add this to a list of things I'll ask one of my friends, when I see them again.

So back to my afternoon. As I started to do some warms, I noticed Kami was speaking to Mr. Popo. What concerned me was I was able to hear a good chunk of their conversation before they went deeper into the temple. Why did Mr. Popo tell Kami about my little problem? And why did Kami react like that was something completely new to him? To top it off, why did Mr. Popo feel the need to speak to Kami away from me? I hate when they do that sometimes. Like what could they possibly be hiding.

Once warmups were done I started to get into my rhythm I had forgotten about the whole ordeal. As I practiced my kata I have failed to notice that it had gotten dark. It's when Mr. Popo called for my attention that I began to noticed the dark sky.

As I ate dinner Kami showed himself. He spoke with Mr. Popo while I ate. I was paying them no mind. After I took my last bite is when Kami addressed me. "Goku, it has come to my attention that you might be lacking in education."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Other than martial arts did you ever got schooled?" I looked at him confused for a moment till I remembered when I was first training under Master Roshi. I told him how Master Roshi would site Krillin and I to do some reading and counting. Even go as far as trying to solve problems. It was super hard, and Krillin was always better at it than me. But I didn't put much thought into that.

"I see. So as of tomorrow, every afternoon you would study. And Mr. Popo will teach you things, that's not martial arts." I was about to whine till he held up a hand. "That is final. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded and looked down at my empty plate.

That night as I tried to fall asleep that scent hit my nose again. I, again, let it smother me as I fell asleep. Once again in the morning, I had a hard wiener. That's twice now, and it didn't help Mr. Popo saying it's normal. It hurts to peep like this. So, to take my mind off it, I tried mediating. That kind of worked.

This morning I was sparring against myself, just great. Even though I gotten better at the life energy thing, I still wasn't always beating that doll. Since I was in a frustrated mood, due to this morning, I decided to make the spar session a game. If I could land 3 kicks and 3 punches, before lunch, I'll count that as a success. And so, it began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Year 1. Part 2**

If I could land 3 kicks and 3 punches, before lunch, I'll count that as a success. And so, it began.

By the time lunch time came around I was surprised at myself. For the fact I landed more hits than excepted. I was so proud of myself that I thought I should have made training a game from the start. At least, put a challenge on myself. I was so happy that I didn't notice the looks Kami and Mr. Popo gave me. "Goku, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just that you're eating more than your usual amount."

"Is that a bad thing? I just used up a lot of energy, is all." Kami nodded and walked out the room. Once lunch was done, I follow Mr. Popo to the steps in front of the temple. Today's lesson was about nature.

…

"Good Chichi. Let's take a break."

"I'm ok dad. I would like to get a few more in before we return for lunch."

"Chichi, you sure you haven't done enough sit-ups?" Dad is right. After one more, I sat up and crossed my legs. I decided to meditate before I got up fully. Today already felt like a long day, yet it wasn't over. After meditating for half an hour, me and dad went into our capsule home. It's been two months since he promised to train me.

At first, it was just like it was when I was a kid. But then, dad forced me to stop wearing my armor. By now I already understood why. Doesn't make any less sad. I had to except I was no longer a child, with a child body. So, I adopted more of a tai-chi uniform. I like how it flows with my movements, and it looks nice. Instead of a traditions gi, I wear a cheongsam on top. Even though dad trains me, I still try to practice my katas on my own, when he's not looking.

Once inside the home, I started up cooking our lunch. Also, since starting training, I started teaching myself other things. Since my dream was still to be a simple house wife, I had to learn how to be one. Whenever we made it a new town or city, along our training path, I always made sure to buy plenty of books. Once I sat lunch on the table, I called out to dad to join me.

As we sat down to eat, I couldn't help myself to read a book. I made sure it wasn't a book I recently bought. It was a simple book filled with romantic poetry. It's actually one of my favorite things to read. It was not until I finished one of the poems that I noticed dad looking my way. "Is something wrong, dad?"

"I've noticed you been buying a lot of books lately. Is there a reason why?"

"Because I want to learn so much. And if, at the end, I was to become queen, shouldn't I know as much as possible to help others?" This answer seemed to pleased dad, even though it wasn't a lie either. I do want to help other, and I want to learn so much.

"Are any of them new cook books?"

At this I got excited and ran to my temporary room, to get my latest book. I came back and went on a rant how I want to try cooking all these foods. Once or twice I mention how I hoped Goku would like my cooking. Without me knowing, daddy frown every time I mention Goku. I was just too excited to notice.

Once lunch was over it was time for my 'proper lady' lessons. I didn't really like this part of the day. I had to learn to hide any emotions. I had to learn to stay calm, no matter how angry something got me. But can you blame me? I after all, have my dad's famous temper. I remembered one time I punched a boy for bullying a smaller girl. The group with him called me names, but I ignored them. They weren't worth my time.

Soon after that girl and I became friends. She was the only friend I had in our village. I didn't understand why nobody liked me. But it didn't bother me, cause at least I had one friend. And there was always Goku.

After our two-months training away home, dad was ready to go home. I was a different story. I wanted to train more. Once back at our village we were greeted by one of our eldest maid. With her was her grandson, Li. He was a weird boy. Whenever his grandma brought him over, he would always follow me. It bugged me a lot. Whenever I was in the garden, trying to get a workout going, he would show up and watch. At the beginning, I didn't mind. After a few times, he tried talking to me, that what annoyed me.

Li would go on and on about how cute I looked. He would then question why did I even want to be strong. "It's not like it matter. Grandma says it's a waste, and it's not proper." Whenever he said that I left and went to my room to finish my work out. There were times he would even try to get into my room, while I'm trying to change.

I told dad this, but he insist that Li is just trying to be my friend. It sure didn't feel that way. How would my Goku react to this? Would he be like daddy? Or would he be on my side? Whatever the answer might be, I just hope Li never touches me. If he did to damn what daddy says.

We stood home for a month. During that month daddy threw parties, and invited everyone who had a son my age. During these parties I had to dance which of the boys. While dancing with one of them, he tried grabbing my butt. I reactivity punched him. I did so hard he flew to the back wall. I was so angry I failed to notice how disappointed my father looked at me. After taking shallow breaths to calm down, I left the ball room.

Halfway to my room I noticed Li was following me. "So what now _princess_?" The way he said that pissed me off. I had every mind to punch him too, but I ignored him and went to my room. I had enough! I changed out of this big stuffy dress, and put on my uniform.

I packed up, and left a note for dad. In the note I stated I was going off training to cool off. And for him to not worry about me. I then took my bookbag, made sure I had capsules and left. I aimless traveled to the ocean. I was chased by dinosaurs and other monsters. Times like this I wish I had my helmet, but I can't rely on that anymore. I had to find my own strengths.

3 days had passed and I have finally returned home. I was greeted by a very worried daddy. He was sobbing as he picked me up, in a tight hug. He said we should throw a party to celebrate my return. I kindly asked that we didn't do that. I don't need parties and being surrounded by people. At first it seemed my father understood. While, until 4 months later, he threw another party when we returned for a training mission. At this rate I will never be strong as Goku.

I confronted my dad about this and told me how everyone needs rest. Rest? "You call this rest!" I was so mad. I could understand if we came home and all we did was relax, and catch our strength. But nope, we come home and he plans a huge party. Parties are nice, but I don't even get a chance to relax for a few days. Well time to put up my _perfect princess_ attitude and get on with it.

…

Two months into these _lessons_ and I swear I was getting more and more bored. The math stuff was helpful when putting it into my training. The reading and writing I didn't get but I tried reasoning with Mr. Popo about it. Surprised he agreed to end those. But he did teach me other stuff, like health and biology. It made sense, since I could imply it into my training.

I was getting better each day with understanding living energy. I was even able to officially beat that damn doll. So today Mr. Popo was going to spar with me. I still couldn't beat him, but I was getting close. Sometimes he would mention something about a _temper_. I asked him once what that was. He answered by simply punching and I got mad and was going to try to punch him. He then said, "That's a temper."

So guess it's another word for mad. So, another word added to the list of things I need to control. Lately living up here I been making a lot of list. Like things I had to get a better hand of, things I wanted to ask my friends, and stuff I would never tell a soul.

It was almost a year into this training and Kami stated it was time I trained with weighted clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Year 2**

It has officially been one year since I started training with Mr. Popo and Kami. I was in the middle of practicing my katas when Kami appeared. He had the dragon balls floating behind him. He approached me and I went to a relax state. He walked up to me and tried speaking me into getting rid of my tail. For good!

I tried arguing, I even tried reasoning with Kami. I asked why does my tail have to go. What does it have to do with the moon? He never answered me. He only said that it was a must, and it needs to go. We decided to do it before my rest day, since comes to find out I would be out for a day or two. The days after my tail was removed, I became very aggressive. Hell, I was outright violent. My temper was out of control.

I would have random ragging outburst during sparring sessions with Mr. Popo. Every time Kami tried to speak with me, I ignored him. I was still enraged of going through that pain. One night, after a brutal training, I laid on my bed tried to calm down. Then out of nowhere, that smell I thought I forgot, found its way into my nose. I instantly relaxed, and fell asleep.

The next day, I wake up relaxed and calm, after so many days of anger. I even felt that weird feeling between my legs. I was such in a better mood, I didn't pay it no mind. The rest of that day my calm attitude was shocking to Kami and Popo, but they did not comment. I still gave them angry stair when they tried talking to me about anything that wasn't training.

Since then I allowed to fall asleep to that scent, that it became almost a drug. On top of that, I developed this weird habit of hugging my pillow in my sleep. I didn't understand it, but combine with the scent it was a welcome feeling. Almost as if I was with someone.

Somewhere during those months, I even smelt that scent while doing extreme training. It kept me relaxed, and going. Or sometimes it made me aware of a tight feeling in my pants. When that happens, I work extra hard to get rid of it. It was faster and easier than meditating it away. After 4 months, the day before I went into the Room of Spirit and Time, I finally told Mr. Popo about the scent I kept smelling. But even he was confused by the smell.

Once inside the room I felt something I haven't in years. Isolated. During my time in that room I could have died, but I at least pulled through for a month. During that month I trained as hard as I could. But there were times I would see things. I would see grandpa, not smiling, but… but… I would cry heavily when I saw that. Sometimes the room made me see my dead friends, and I was left not being able to move from all the guilt. And sometimes I would hear this faint giggle, and it made me strangely happy. And disappointed when the giggling stopped. Once I left that room behind I felt a whirlwind of emotions.

The next couple of days I found myself reflecting on what happened in that room. I came to terms it wasn't my fault my friends died. I did avenge them, so let what can't be change be forgotten. Grandpa always said to not put mind to things that can not be changed, but look forwarded to new possibilities. So I was looking forward for the day I can see my friends again. It'll be so awesome!

But I was still confused about the giggling. That plagued my mind more at night, as I tried to sleep. As I hugged my pillow and thought about the scent, I came to enjoy, I started hearing the giggling again. It was such a wonderful sound. I even found myself giggling along as I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day I found Mr. Popo hovering over my bed. It surprised me so much that I fell out of bed.

"Goku, who's Chichi?" I felt my cheeks heated up.

"Why do you ask?" I kind of didn't want to know, but curiously be damned.

"You kept saying that as you slept. And clean up, you're drooling." CRAP!

Looking away and fidgeting with my fingers as I spoke. "Chichi is a girl I met while me and Bulma searched for the dragon balls. I helped her and her dad put out the fire around their home." I fell silent for a moment thinking what else to say. "She's nice. She can ride nimbus, when my other friends can't. Plus, she's fun." Mr. Popo just looked at me, and I could feel my face burning more, and almost like I was holding my breath.

He then chuckled. I got so frustrated. Was he making fun of me again?! I turned of my heel and stormed out the room. I didn't eat breakfast; I was just so mad. Once I got outside to start some warmup when I felt the tightness. Just great! Another source of frustration. I didn't speak to Kami or Mr. Popo for the whole day. It was around dinner time that I finally calmed down, and had forgotten the reason for my frustration. The next couple of weeks were uneventful training, and the random tightness.

Then came the day I had to do training in the outside world. Now time for some time away from this boring place. One day Mr. Popo walked up to me and said he had some type of place he wanted me to train for the day. But before I did, I needed new clothes. At this time, I finally noticed that I was getting taller and bigger than before.

That day my weighted clothes became triple as heavy. It took me a while to adjust. Then Mr. Popo took me to the Pendulum room. I really don't like this room sometimes. It's worth than the clock room. Mr. Popo told me that this training exercise is for me to keep a clear head, especially when there's a lot of distractions. Before I could question him, I was sent off.

I was then standing under an oak tree. At first, I didn't get what's the deal. Since I already knew how to clear my head of distractions. That's one of the first times I've learn along my journey, why do I have to learn it again. Just then, I was able to smell _it_. I was then so compelled to find the source, when I stopped myself the last second. Maybe, just maybe, Mr. Popo wanted me to block out that smell. Maybe he saw that it was distracting me. I didn't think it was, but he probably saw it different. I was actually feeling sad I had to block that scent.

But then I wonder did Mr. Popo wanted me to block out _everything_? Was I not allow to smell that scent, or enjoy the sound of those giggles? I frown deeply as I got ready to meditate. I made one last promise to myself. That when the fighting is over that I'll go in search for the person who had that scent, and who giggled like that.

…

It was the day after my 17th birthday party, and I was helping the maids clean up. Li was there, talking to his grandma. Then they walked over to me. "Miss, it's about time you understand you don't have to bring yourself to such a low level. Stop cleaning and get ready for queen lessons." How could she say such a thing! I understand that I'm a princess, but doesn't mean I'm above cleaning and helping others.

Just when I was about to tell her that my father showed up. "Sweetie, once done get ready. We're going to a training trip." That brought a smile to my face, and I cleaned faster. Lately dad had been easier on me. Sometimes I wonder why, but I didn't mind. He was supporting my dreams, while also trying to get me to see his dreams.

Once he left I noticed an awful looked Mrs. Ying gave my dad. When I was going to ask she was already walking away. Li was left behind and he even asked if he could help me. Why did he want to do so now? I was about to put the broom away when Li held onto my hips. I tried to push him away, but was surprised that he was stronger than last time. But looks like I had to use more strength than usually. What a waste of stamina. I punched him square in the chest, and ran away.

When me and dad went training, I finally asked dad. "Could you teach me the Kamehameha?" He seemed thrown off by the suddenly questions. He then agreed, but I had to get stronger. This is going to be so awesome.

During this training trip he really touch me the Roshi style. And I couldn't believe how harder it was compared to the training before. It was so exciting. But I did wonder, why dad didn't teach me the first place? All I know I'm going to adopt this style into my everyday life. Even if I'm not training, in the sense, I'm going to challenge myself at everything.

…

For today I couldn't feel uneasy. I haven't been able to sleep lately, no matter how heavy I trained. Even Mr. Popo said that I seem out of it. So he said that we will take a break today. I then asked the question I asked the month I started. "Could I look down at earth and see how my friends are doing?" Mr. Popo looked at Kami, who was standing next to him. Silence fell heavily among us.

Kami then said I couldn't, that I'll get distracted. I accepted the answer without a second thought. At this point I came to realize my desire are nothing but simple wishes. Only thing that kept my spirit shrining was the knowledge that a great challenge awaits me. And with that my mood changed to overly excited. I'm going to enjoy this challenge. It better be worth everything I sacrificed. My desires, the things that bring my comfort. The fight better be worth all the trouble I went to get this new strength. It has to be, for me to just want to punch the living out of that person.

Even though I knew I was going to face my greatest challenge, I never got a name to go with it. I finally asked Kami and he told me it was _Piccolo_. NO! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I KILLED IT! Then Kami told me what happened, and if he was really died Kami wouldn't be alive. My anger grew, and then I thought about it. This new Piccolo is stronger than the other one, and he gave me a lot of trouble. Well looks like I do have a great challenge after all. Since I'm growing stronger and stronger, and this time I have a bigger motive than just winning the tournament.

Not only am I going to win the tournament, I get to fully test my new strength on a worthy opponent. And maybe I get to show off some of my new moves that I been working on. With that new breath of excitement; I got back to practicing a few new techniques till dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Before It Begins**

It was finally my 18th birthday next week, I was so scared. Dad was going to throw me a party, like always, but I suggested something else. I asked if we could have a small tournament. Any boy who could beat me I would consider if he could be my husband. Surprising dad agree. Good, because I knew no boy in my village was stronger than me. It would be an easy win for me. But I was surprised that Li was on the list of guys who was taking part.

I was starting to feel some type of panic. Doubts started to show itself. What if he wins? What if dad tells me I had to marry him on the spot? What if… what if I could never see my Goku again? Tears started to slide down my cheeks, as I began to sob heavily into him pillow. I can't allow that to happen. I just won't!

During this week, until my birthday, I'm going to train extra hard. I can't let anyone beat me. I am the strongest female of my village, and it's going to stay that way.

…

"Goku, are you excited?"

"Why's that Kami?"

"The tournament is only a few months away now." At the news my face lit up. It's finally almost here. I need to get some extra heavy training in before the day. I can't wait!

"Kami, do you think I can try the ROSAT again before the tournament?"

"I'm sorry Goku, you can't. Have you forgotten the rules of that room?" At that I frown, how could I forget. So I got back up, and started my katas till lunch.

…

It's the day before my birthday, and I was walking the halls with a big smile. I was so proud of myself, for I finally mastered a new technique. After dad taught me about life energy, which is also called ki to some, I tried putting it to practice. I practice using it intertwine with my fighting style. I also learned more about channeling my chakras.

Day in and day out I practiced till my energy flowed as I landed every strike. Now as I take a break before my birthday, I walked around the castle. Then I turned the corner, and spotted father. He was speaking to one of the young maids. How dishonorable. And yet I was told I had to be a proper princess. So why can everyone else do they please, without care.

I then left without being seen, and as I continued walking, I could hear people whispering about me. "Did the king really think anyone could beat her? What a waste? She'll never find a husband." "What a shame she has such a temper? I'll feel sorry for any man who marries that." "Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "She hasn't slept with anyone yet. What a stuck-up bitch." "I agree." "She thinks that she's so proper, so reserved. But who can forget that showy outfit she worn as a child?" "Oh, don't remind me. She still acts like a child." "I know, right? Especially still believing that stupid promise to a boy all those years ago." "Exactly. He probably doesn't remember her. Heck. I bet he done it with other women already."

And after that last comment I ran at full speed to my room. How could they? My father apologized for all his wrong doing. He even went as far as doing what he can to help everyone. On top of that I been nothing but nice to them.

Just as I reached my room, I spotted Li next to my door. He had a grin on his face as walked away. I went into my room and found a box on my bed. When I opened it, it was one of those showy customs. I got so angry. I then threw it out my window. How dare he!

I just couldn't take it anymore. Tomorrow, at my birthday tournament, I'll make sure he understands who he's messing with.

…

Today I feel so on edge, and I don't understand. I wasn't training or anything. Today was my relax day, so, I should relax. But it's strange that I feel this edginess, this eagerness to punch someone merciless. I haven't felt that since fighting King Piccolo. Maybe it's just due to the tournament closing in. But really, I don't understand why I'm just so on edge. Yesterday I was fine, but just not right now. Whatever it is, I hope these feelings ends.

This edginess and uneasiness is really bothering me, not even meditation helps. On top of that, I was getting angrier by the passing minutes. I don't know how but, it felt something was giving off that energy, and it's really affecting me.

…

Li was my next opponent, and I was feeling on edge. I had already taken down the first two easily, but strangely I felt on edge with him. "Fight!" With as much speed I could master, I went in for the attack. He didn't even see if coming, and within seconds he was out of the ring. "Winner, once again, Princess Ox Chichi!" The tournament was then announced it will resume the next day. Well, that is because there were more men trying to win me over. Most of them came from my village, some from another kingdom all together.

The next few days was brutal as I defeated every one of the males, who challenged me for my hand in marriage. Well, there was one person I hoped would show up. Yet he never did. I was very disappointed, and dad kept insisting I take one of the losers to be my husband. I just couldn't.

…

Why did I feel sad out of nowhere? I was in the middle of doing another set of katas, when an overwhelming sadness fell upon me. This was just too weird.

…

The week before the tournament I decided to set out to find him. Maybe when I do, we can enter the tournament together. And while we're waiting our turns, we could spend time together. Maybe I get to kiss him. With those thoughts running through my head, I couldn't help by giggle. Maybe he'll kiss me. That thought made me blush and having a huge smile.

As I traveled to where dad said his old sparring partner lived, I felt my heart beat racing. What if he's there? What if he's waiting for me? Of course, he's waiting for me! After all, we made a promise. I do everything I can to keep my promises. And how dad speaks about Gohan, I'm sure he taught him to keep his promises, too.

The moment I realized I was closing in on Mt Paozu, my excitement grew. Once I made it to where dad said it'll be, I was soon disappointed. Goku wasn't here, after all. I did a look around the clearing, and enjoyed my surroundings. Then a thought occur. When me and Goku gets married we'll live out here. It's so far from cities and towns, but it's just so peaceful. There's also so much to do around. Like endless hikes, and even train together. And when we have kids!

Oh my! The kids would love it here. So much room to play, and explore. I could just picture it now. A big oh happy family, enjoying the outdoors. And when they get old enough, they can train with me and Goku, and even spar. It'll be so amazing. I can't wait!

…

Now that's weird. Why do I feel excited? And I'm not talking about getting into a fight excited. Or the type of excitement I get when I see food. This excitement feels, happy yet bubbly. Whatever this excitement is, I like it. It's just weird that it happened so random.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Tournament**

Today was the day! I got to the island two days early, just so I could be one of the first few to sign up. I was so excited. Some of these fighters looked really strong, this would be awesome! I hope in the preliminaries I face off with Goku. WAIT! What am I saying? No! that would be a bad idea. Cause what if he lose against me, and can't go into the finals. I would never forgive myself for that. Fine, new wish. I wish that me and Goku make it to the top 8.

After I signed in, I decided maybe I should wait for him. Oh boy! Won't he be surprised to see me! He'll be so happy! Oh man, I need to calm down. Can't get too worked up. Don't want to scare him.

It had been an hour since I signed up, and no sign of Goku anywhere. I was starting to lose hope I'll catch him at the gate. Then another hour past. Maybe I should go to the hotel. After all, I'll be seeing him tomorrow. So, it's not that bad. With that I went on my way. As I did, I happened to notice Master Roshi stepping out a taxi. Maybe I should… No. I already made my decision, can't change it now.

…

Today the day. Kami said I should cover my head, and wear this weird outfit and take an umbrella. When I asked why, he stated that it was going to be raining. RAIN! I finally get to see, feel, and smell rain again! I can't wait! After getting all set, I jumped off the Lookout and headed for Korin. A quick stop to get senzu beans and I was off. On the fall I called out to my trusty cloud friend. Soon we were speeding to the tournament grounds.

When we reached the island I landed a few… Um… What's that word again? Blocks! Yeah, I landed just a few blocks away from the tournament. On my way walking there, that weird scent, I thought I forgot, past my nose. Remembering what Mr. Popo said, I ignored it and continue walking. No point in following things that were just my imagination.

As I turned the corner, I spotted a female trying to reach a balloon. I went to help, afterwards I realize Master Roshi was there. I greeted my old master, and then I noticed that the female looked at me weird. She too, looked weird, and yet familiar. Then it clicked, it's Bulma! And with them was Lunch, Oolong, Paur, and… Wait? Where's everyone else?

The rain finally stopped. I closed the umbrella, and they asked who I was. I guess they too couldn't recognize me. So, I took off that weird thing on my head, and showed off my hair. "Who else has hair like mine?" I chuckle. Right away most of them realized it was me. But Bulma still didn't believe it. Then I noticed something strange on Bulma's face, and I got worried. "Bulma, your lips are bleeding! Are you ok?"

With that she pulled back, and stated it was really me. And also corrected me by saying she was wearing makeup. She then went on about how much I've grown, and something about being _handsome whatever_. I completely ignored her as I asked where my other friends were. I was told they weren't there yet.

We waited long, and the signing time was about to close when they finally showed up. After me and Krillin finally reunited, we gave a quick hug and he went to sign up. Then Bulma offered that she'll buy us dinner. Oolong made a comment that got him smacked on the head. At the restaurant I noticed Bulma trying to ask me so many questions. She even tried hugging my arm. I didn't really think much of it, after all it's just Bulma. We haven't seen each other in 3 years. It's only natural she wanted to catch up. But I didn't, especially with her. She was being annoying. Even pushed Krillin off his seat, when he was about to sit next to me.

Friends asked questions, and shared a few things while we waited for a waiter. I also happened to noticed that Yamcha looked really upset, and eyeing Bulma. While we waited for our food, I tried switching chairs with him. Like from the little I remembered Bulma and Yamcha _always_ sat next to each other.

Just was we switched, she switched. Again! Next to me! This is just annoying. But luckily, I was also sitting next to Krillin, and was able to properly catchup with him. Then comes to find out, we were sharing a hotel room. Cool! We could talk about our training, and maybe share a few new tricks we learned. After the food came, that familiar scent passed by.

I resist all urges to look for its source. Well thank goodness the food was here. It made it easier to focus on food, than the lovely scent. WAIT! Did I just say _lovely_? What is wrong with me?

…

As I walked out the restaurant, after getting my to-go bag, I thought I heard a familiar, but not, chuckle. I was tempted to look for the sound, but resigned it was nothing important. So, as I walked my way back to the hotel it started to rain again. Oh no! I forgot my umbrella. So, I ran as quickly as possible back. Thank goodness it wasn't that fair.

Once in my room, I sat down, on the floor, to eat. As I slowly picked at it my mind started wondering about how would Goku react to me. And that this Dongpo pork was absolutely heaven. I definitely need to learn to cook this! I bet Goku would enjoy it. Maybe Goku would enjoy all my cooking. After all, I have gotten better.

The morning of the tournament I almost rushed out my room to go. But I made it to my door just to realize I wasn't dress. Silly me. I should probably get into the habit of not running out the bed when I wake up. After all, I'm currently not in the rush to go training. And it's just 5am. I got plenty of time to get ready. Everything starts at 8am. With that said, I got myself ready for the day. I had to look my absolute best when I see him. I hope he recognize me.

…

Once me and Krillin got to our rooms, I finally decided I should talk to him about all these weird things that happened. Before I could say anything, he starts talking. "Man Goku, do you think you'll make it to the finale two again?"

"Krillin I'm hoping I actually win." We started laughing.

"Did you really train at Kami's Temple?" I nodded. "That's so cool! What was it like?" I told him about my training in the beginning, also other stuff along the way. While doing so I chose to leave out the ROSAT failure, and the weird stuff that happened to me. There's no point in telling my failures. And definitely not going to tell him something he'll laugh at me for not knowing. This was kind of stressful, not being able to tell my best friend every little thing.

After so long knowing them, I came to realize that I can't really trust them. I know they'll have my back. Scratch that, remembering the time I got left behind in an underwater cave. Um… they're good company? Sometimes. They're funny, yeah, the really are. But trustworthy, I don't really know. Remembering how I all met them, told me I can't completely trust anyone. I would say they got my back, at least half the time.

As I listen to Krillin go off about something all I could think about was my fight with the son of Piccolo. Before I let myself fall asleep, I maybe myself a small promise. I promise I'll find the owner to the scent.

The next morning, I woke up with the horizon trying to make itself known. Looking around the room I noticed Krillin wasn't in the room. The I remembered he talking about going for a night jog. After a yawn, I got up and started that new routine I've learned. Which was brushing my teeth. It was weird when I first learned about it, but it became a daily happened on Kami's Temple.

After clean teeth, and anything else that had to do in the restroom, I went about doing a few pushups before getting ready to go. The moment I was about to start Krillin finally showed. He stated after his jog he ended up crashing in Yamcha's room. "Ok." After that I noticed something weird about Krillin. He had hair on his face. I followed him into the bathroom and saw him put stuff on his face. Then using some stick taking the stuff off, and even the hair. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Goku? I'm shaving. Did you already shave this morning?"

"I never _shaved _before, why do I have to do it now. And besides I don't have any hair on _my _face." He looked annoyed at me for a moment, and went back to shaving. So weird. With morning workout forgotten, I got ready to head to the tournament hall.

Once everyone was there, and we changed into our gi, _it_ happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meeting **_**Again**_**?**

As me and the guys were getting ready to for the preliminary, a familiar scent hit my nose. I tried my best to ignore it, thinking it's all in my head, like always. That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked to see who it was, I felt like time froze. For just a few second, I felt like I was seeing an angelic aura surrounding this person. Looking from her toes to her head, I felt a sense of peace. Whoever this person is, I had the urge to know more.

Then when she spoke, it sounded so heavenly, that if I died right now, I'll die happy. She not only knew my name, which made me want to break into a smile, she asked if I remembered her. Oh no! Do I know her? Quickly trying to think of where I saw her before, my mind drew a blank. So, I just asked, "Do I know you?"

She then yelled at me, and I felt a mix of fear and strangely, excitement. Her yelling made me, yes me, shake with fear and falling on my butt. That scream was so loud and powerful, that it made the whole hall shake. Now I feel awful that I don't know this girl. As I watched her leave, I found myself drawn to the way she walked. Such anger, yet graceful. So strong, yet soft. At the end of the day I'm going to learn who that girl is, if it's the last thing I do!

Then Krillin pulled me from watching her and asking about her. Even going as far as asking if I was even training, since I somehow knew a pretty girl. I was confused by the whole situation, but tried to pushed pass those thoughts. It wasn't easy, though. I tried my best to get in focused again. Just then I sensed _him_, and looked around. When I spotted him, all thoughts of that girl stopped. I spoked with my friends as we got our numbers. It was Krillin who asked what number the girl got. And there I was, wondering the same thing. I was starting to hope I get to fight her, she looked strong and that yelling added to that.

All throughout the preliminaries I found myself drawn into this female's matches. Her ever move, her ever hit and block. I almost couldn't pull away. A few times, when she wasn't fighting, I caught myself looking her way. Heck, I almost miss hearing my number a few times, because I was so focused on her. Yamcha noticed, and tried to push me aside, and keep _her_ out of my sight. I was starting to get why I had to train again to have a focus mind. But be damn, was it hard to not look at her!

Whenever I was about to begin my matches, I did a quick sense in hopes she was watching. It brought me an unquestionable joy knowing she was. For some reason, I wanted to impress her. I didn't understand why or cared. Each and every match, I did whatever I thought would be impressive. Almost like I was putting on a show, for her. That last thought made me feel giddy. I also hoped she was impressed.

…

I can't believe him! He didn't even recognize me! What a bother! I hope we make it to the finals, and we are put up against each other. That way I can embarrass him in front of his friends and the world. Nobody! And I mean NOBODY makes a fool of me and gets away with it!

But what if he didn't recognized me for the fact I looked different than when I was younger. My anger started to go down. Yeah, maybe that's it. I just look different is all. I'm no longer a little girl, but a full-grown woman. With that in mind I was bubbling with renew excitement. But wait, after all that he probably doesn't know I'm not mad anymore. Well I'm going to stay mad, since it still hurt.

As I got my number, I looked up at the board. I really hope I'm not up against, or even on the same block, as Goku. I want to watch him fight, and silently cheer him on.

Oh my, he's up first, and on a different block than me. Look how confident he is. Wow! He's so impressive! Maybe in my fights I should try to him impressive him, too. I just hope he watches me.

As I got ready for my first match, I noticed he was looking. Now I was kind of nervous, I hope I don't mess up. The moment my opponent stepped in the ring all thoughts of doubts left me. I gave my complete focus to the fight, and tried my absolute best. Surprising these guys were just _slightly_ stronger than the men in my village. Well this was going to be easier than I thought, and that got me excited.

…

On one or two times between our matches, she came up to me and demanded I stop watching her. That it was getting on her nerves. I just couldn't help enjoy her voice, even though it was clear she was angry with me. She even did that weird thing with her nose, that I found funny. And how her face puffed up. Just wow! I couldn't help smile as she walked away. It made me feel a weird type of excitement and joy. And I think the guys noticed, because they were giving me these weird faces. Krillin looked angry, and Yamcha and Tien looked entertain. Curse them. I was started feel this weird feeling of self-conscious, and I didn't understand.

"So Goku." Yamcha said mockly. "You _sure_ you don't know _her_? You have been looking at her a lot." I felt my face burned up, and the guys laughed at me.

"Sh… Shut UP!" I was getting mad, and walked away from them. Without realizing it, I had walked in the same direction as her. I only noticed because I saw her up against a wall. I panicked and walked the other way, past the guys. I still heard them laughing.

…

After my first two matches I decided I should talk to him. Or try to make it seem I was mad at him for watching me. I angrily marched up to him, and demanded he stop watching me fight. And how it was getting annoying. I don't know why, but he was smiling at me. I tried not to react as I walked away.

Once I reached one of the back walls, I leaned against it. Then I allowed myself to smile for a moment. He smiled at me. He looked so cute when I was being mad at him. Oh man, if I didn't want to keep my identity a surprise, I would had hugged him. Just as I was looking up, I thought I saw him running the other way from me. Was he going to talk to me? Oh my! I couldn't help but blush at that thought.

To my absolute surprised, he still watched my fights. I'm so happy he did. And after all the matches were done, I was so over joyed I made it to the top 8. I just knew I could do it! I was so pumped! Not only did I prove dad, that I was ready for the world martial arts tournament. And even made it to the top 8, on my first try! I was so proud of myself. I even saw Goku make it, not that I was worry he wouldn't.

As I saw him talk to his friends, I could have sworn I saw him blushing while his friends said something. He looked so cute. But no time for smiling, I had to be serious. Maybe by now he would have recognized me, but I started to doubt he didn't. What if he forgot our promise? Oh no! That would make me so sad. And if he forgot, I'll just remind him. Oh, that would mean that it would be my first act as a wife. To remind him things he forgotten. With that in mind I stepped up to pick my number. 4.

…

When I found out she made it to the top 8, my excitement went through the roof. And to be paired with her in my first match, was the best feeling ever.

All I could think about was being able to watch her up close. Maybe even get her name, and why she was mad. I also wanted to see that smile she gave me, before I ticked her off. It was brief, but that smile left a lasting impression.

As I got ready for our match, I could feel she was behind me. I tried to be friendly and say hi, but she made an angry huff at me. She had the puffy face again I was starting to like. I wonder what other faces she could make. Wait! Why am I thinking like that? I mentally slapped myself, and tried to calm down. I need to focus. Focus. That was hard with her being so close to me. And that's when I found out. It was HER that had that wonderful scent! Just my luck! The source found me! There goes one thing off my to do list.

During over match I couldn't control how over joyed I was. Her every shrike I dodged and block, but it was the speed and force that was amazing. She was nonstop, and I liked it. I kept asking her over and over again why she was mad at me. She didn't want to tell me, like as if I should already know. If I did, I wouldn't be asking. _But you should know_.

Wait! What was that? I jumped up to catch my breath, and also try to figure out where that female voice came from. But no time to think, for she had jumped, just as high as me, and started her attack again. I'm impress. Man was it hard to dodge these attacks in the air. Boy was she good! As I we started falling, I was silently hoping she landed safely. To my surprised and relief, she did. And she didn't miss a beat trying to attack me.

Man, what is with her, and why do I like it. Then as she was catching her breath, she finally told me what was wrong. She asked if I even remember my promise. When I ask what promise, she said that I promised to make her my bride. Now I was left confused, and unsure what was going on. I then asked Krillin what was a bride. His answer was weird, I liked Yamcha's answer better. Then I asked if I was even conscious when I made that promise. She got even more angry.

But from there I was even more determined to find out her name. Since Krillin and Yamcha said bride is someone you married, and married meant living with another person, especially for the rest of their lives, my inner excitement grew. I started thinking how amazing it would be to live with such a female, that made me feel a strange type of excitement. Like I could already think about all the fun we would have. She wasn't stronger than me, but she would be fun to spar with. Maybe even train together.

When I found out it was Chichi, I was shocked. I then remember the day I did make that promise. I then told her at the time I thought it meant food, and she got all sad. I didn't like that. Even though I still don't understand what's going on, something was just screaming at me to keep my promise. Something was telling me to not let her get away. So, I officially asked her to marry me. She then jumped up and hugged my arm and kissed my cheek.

…

I can't believe him! He actually forgot. To top it off he asked if he was even conscious when making the promise. How… How… Disrespectful! Then when his face lit up at the explanation of marriage, I felt my chest tighten. That face he made was priceless. He then shocked me by asking for my name. Saying something about if we going to live together, he should know my name. As much as that made me happy and excited that he already thought of us together, I couldn't help feel a little cocky.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You'll have to beat me to know my name." His smile than widen, and his face went from happy to a smirk to a serious face. Boy did I get excited for his next attack. Just to be on the safe I let my ki cover my whole body. Within a blink of an eye I felt a huge force push me back.

I then felt I hit a wall. Wow, that hurt. After a moment I was able to get up, and my head slightly hurt. He told me to take it easy, and he's sorry for using to much force. Was he worried about me? That made me happy. Once I was fully up, I couldn't hide how happy I was. He beat me! So now dad definitely can't say anything. I lost fair and square. In my moment of joy I almost forgot about him, till he reminded me about my name.

"You're impossible. I'm Chichi, the Ox King's daughter." The shocked written across his face was just so adorable. He then state he now remembers the promise, and how it was a misunderstanding. I was now feeling hopeless, and wanting to cry. But then he walked over to me, and to my shock, he proposed! I was so over joyed, I jumped and hugged him. I wanted to hug him so badly, and now that I did, I was just so over flowed with happiness. So much that I said I loved him.

He asked what did I mean, and I couldn't help but to kiss his cheek. He looked so confused, but I was just too happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Some Break**

I didn't understand it at the time. Nor did I get why she was so clingy. Throughout the rest of the tournament I was focused on Krillin and Piccolo's match, and even Yamcha's. But I did sneak a few looks at her direction, heck I was enjoying that scent that was coming off her. Between matches we did speak to each other.

Even though she was being clingy, I wasn't sure how to react. It felt weird having up close like this. I actually wanted her to get off me, and not just because of I was feeling uncomfortable. I could hear the guys snickering as we walked past them. I swear, my checks were starting to burn. She asked if I was ok. I played it off like I was. We ended walking further from the group, as she walked to talk to me about something.

I was more then happy to, since it could give me a chance to figure out what's going on. I was beyond confused, and having Chichi so close wasn't helping. When we finally were, relatively alone, she let go of me and was jumping excitedly in front of me. I was trying my best to keep up with her excitement as she went on about stuff. Stuff like having a big family and how happy we would be. It felt like everything was going too fast, but I did enjoy her excitement.

Before the next match started I asked her to give me a moment with my friends, which she happily did. The moment she was out of sight I looked at my friends seriously. I warned Krillin to be extra careful in his match, and that I wished him luck. I also felt this weird feeling coming off this 'Hero' guy. I didn't like it.

After we spoke my friends decided to tell me weird things. Something about how lucky I am over Chichi. How they bet she's good she must be, especially being into martial arts. Also, something about being tight and wet. I was extremely confused, and was about to ask what they met till Chichi started coming around the corner. They all snicker before Krillin was called to start his match.

…

As we walked back, I felt my cheek burning. Even though he was trying to push my off, I couldn't help grabbed tighter. Not like I couldn't let go; it's just I really didn't want to. For years I've dreamed of hugging him. For years I've thought about how he'll hug me. I was just too happy, that the thought of letting go made me sad. I looked up at him and noticed he seemed uncomfortable. Was he like that because it was me? Did I make him uncomfortable?

I pushed those negative thoughts back. It can't be because of me. Maybe it's something else? I wanted to ask him, but I'll do so later. Right now, I just wanted to share my excitement. I felt like a little girl telling daddy about pretty flowers all over again.

As I told about how I'll future would be like, I couldn't help but notice he looked overwhelmed and confused. But then he looked slightly happy as I continued jumping up and down, and talking about how happy we'll be. He soon told he needed a moment to talk to his friends. With that, I took it as a moment to finally call daddy about the news. Or maybe just get some water, I was really thirsty from all the fighting. After all I put everything, I got into my fight with Goku.

I finally got the chance to think about how amazing he was. How easily he defended himself. How the few times blocked my punches I could feel his skin. Oh my. I wonder how strong I'll be if he trains me. Maybe I'll ask him, since after all, we are going to be married.

With all thoughts of water and dad forgotten, I made my way back. Just in time too, the next match was about to start. And it was going to be one of Goku's friends and that green guy. As I watched the fight, I couldn't help get excited. His friend also seem so strong, but not as impressive as Goku. A few times during the fight I peered at Goku. He seemed so focused on the fight I almost felt ignored. But I reminded myself, it's only because his friend is fighting. Yeah! Goku just wants to support his friend, and I should too. I quickly asked him what his friend name, and find out it was Krillin.

Once I knew that I started cheering. From the corner of my eye I could have sworn he smiled at me, before returning his focus to the fight. Even though Krillin ended up being really hurt, it was an amazing fight. When Goku and Yamcha walked Krillin back behind the ring I smiled at him, and congratulated on an awesome fight. He said thanks and was seated to take a break.

Then it was Yamcha turn to fight, and watched while standing next to Goku. This fight ended up to be every funny, and I felt sorry for Yamcha. From the corner of my eye I could tell even Goku was worried. Maybe I should do something to comfort him, but what? Oh! I know. I intertwine my hand with him. He looked at me, and I tried to give a confident look. He smiled at me, and went back to watching the fight. I also noticed he didn't pull away from my hand, instead he held tighter.

…

As I watched Yamcha's match I was starting to feel worried, and hoped he could pull through. It just wasn't looking like it was his day. Then I felt something grabbed my hand, and when I looked to my right it was Chichi. She gave me what I think was a confident face, and it made me smile. As I turned back to watch the fight, I couldn't help to keep holding her hand. The hug was too much, but I must admit holding her hand was nice. Her skin was soft. I also found myself rubbing her knuckles. So weird.

After the match was over, I tried to figure out who this Hero guy was. Than it hit me the moment I saw his eyes. I can't believe it! Kami was here! Wait. If Kami's here does that mean that… No, it just can't. Does he doubt I can't beat Piccolo? If so, why did he even trained me for? Why doesn't he trust me to win?

I was getting so frustrated I almost forgot the hand that was in mine. Thankfully, I noticed the last second, and looked down at Chichi. She had a worried look, and I could tell she was going to ask something. I shock my head and soften my grip. When I did, she took her hand back. I was slightly disappointed from lack of warmth my hand felt. Wait! What?

I almost reached out to grab her hand again, when she grabbed my arm. She hugged it super tight, so tight I felt her bumps pressed against me. I was going to say something till. "Good luck in you next match." She then let go, and gave me this look that took my breath away. And I couldn't help but smile back.

As I stepped into the ring to have my rematch with Tien, all thoughts of the day left me. I was so ready for this fight, I actually stopped hearing the crowd. During the first half it was like a game, testing him. And same time, I was using this time to not only study his moves, but to get a good warmup going. Before I knew it, he was out of breath and I wasn't. Then he mocked me about being faster.

I was feeling a little cocky, especially knowing I can win. So I chose this time to finally get rid of my heavy training gear. If he's going to go as far saying he's faster, he doesn't even know what speed it. Not only was I feeling I could definitely beat him, I thought I could give a little show. Almost proving my point of being faster. Ok, and maybe to show off in front of Chichi. After the weights were gone and my little show, I got back into the fight.

Boy was it fun to get him back about those comments during preliminaries. Ok, enough playing around, I have to finish this. After a few more hits and blocks I finished this match in one move. As I off the ring Chichi cheered for when I got back. I also heard the snickering of my friends. Before the next match began, they had to fix the ring. And so, I decided to sit for a while. Even though the fight wasn't that bad, I still should catch my breath. Especially if I'm going to fight Piccolo.

While I sat Chichi sat next to me. She didn't really say anything, but it was nice to have her company. I found myself tempting to want to hold her hand again, but decided against it. What is going on with me today? It's just been weird. Today I experienced multiple confusing emotions. Almost like those confusing times on the Lookout. I'm feeling embarrassed, frustrated, something else that's just weird, and I can't put a name to it.

On top of that, all these things have one way or another have to do with Chichi. I didn't notice it at first, but she currently had her head on my shoulder. I probably was deep in thought to notice. When I looked down at her I had this sudden pull to do something. But what? This is so confusing. Just then I heard the announcement the next match will begin.

Soon enough the true horrors of the day had just unfolded. Kami then reveal his true plan. As I watched everything unfold, I felt something holding tightly to me. I looked down to see Chichi, hugging my torso as she too watched in horror. What really bothered me was the fear in her eyes, and her shaking. I compulsively wrapped my arms around her. I don't know why, nor does it matter right now. All I know is something very bad was going to happen.

…

As I watched Goku fight Tien I was so amazed at how fast they were. I was also slightly disappointed that I wasn't that fast. So Goku did hold back, and from the looks of it, a whole lot. But then I thought, if I asked him to train me, then I too can be super-fast. With that in mind I continued watching in awe. I was so proud that my husband to be was so great.

Then he did something surprising. He took off weighted clothes and boots. Wow! Maybe I should train with weighted clothing too. When his friends brought the clothes out of the ring, I asked if I could hold it. They both gave me a funny like, and said I could try. But first I watched my Goku test his speed without the weights, it was beyond impressive. I want to do that!

Yamcha told me to hold out my arms, so he can give me the shirt and wristbands. The moment he handed them to me I had to quickly brace myself. That's because I almost fell forward. He was about to take them back when I told him I got it. After a moment of just holding them I tried to light toss them in the air, and when they came back, I finally fell. They offered to help me up, but I denied it, same with them wanting to take his gear.

I refuse to believe I can't get up holding all this weight. After a quick breath, finally got up and tossed the shirt one more time. This time I adjusted my legs for better balance. I was so proud I didn't fall again. I think his friends were impress, telling by the shock on their faces. For the rest of the match I held onto his weighted shirt. I allowed them to hold onto his wristbands.

Once he came back from his match, I tried whipping off the sweat on his face. He put my hands down and said I was tickling him. That left me a bit confused. How was I tickling him? As they fixed the ring for the next match, I couldn't stop myself, from showing I can lift his weighted shirt. He smiled at me as I even tossed it, and didn't fall on my butt when it landed. He even commented I was silly. We both laughed.

He then went to sit down for a while and I followed. He looked to be lost in thought when I saw him. I wanted to do something, anything, to make him feel it was ok. I might not know what's going on, but it's my duty to make him feel ok. So, I rested my head on his shoulder. I read in a book that stuff like this let the partner know you care. I notice him shifting, and when I was about to lift my head to see what for, it was announced the next match will start.

The match started out like any other, but it quickly turned for worst. I was started to get scared. How could it be possible? I was down right terrified. Terrified to the point I went to Goku for support. I hugged him closed as I continued watching. Soon enough I felt his arms around me. Even though I was now feeling a sense of protected, it didn't stop me from being scared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit A/N:** I would like to make a public apology. I have unknowing been copying from another great ff, Life With You (By ElisaJ). Thank you to the person who pointed it out. It was never my attention to copy, but be inspired. I wasn't able to catch it on my own. Her work is spread within chapters 11 to 48. Again I was not fully aware of my own mistake, and I take full responsibility for my actions. I apologize for this. Anything that happens after 49/50 is purely my own. But if something seems off, PLEASE I encourage someone pointing it out to me.

Again. I deeply apologize, and encourage those who haven't read ElisaJ work please do. She's amazing.

**...**

**Chapter 11: Piccolo Jr and Home**

I can't believe it. Kami… Kami… Kami attacked backfired, and Piccolo had swallowed him. How in the world am I going to save him? Once Kami is returned safely then I can really fight Piccolo. I'm going to have to be careful.

Everything else around me turns to smoke as I focused fully on our fight. When he became a giant I finally got an idea. Once I got Kami out safely, I seemed to angered Piccolo. Once Kami was with my friends, I went to finish this fight. Again, the world become a blur as I fight. Then a panic filled my vain, and it wasn't my panic. That's when I finally realize the mess we created, and everyone else was still here.

I told everyone to leave, but they didn't want to. One more looked at all my friends, my eyes landed on Chichi's. Is it possible? Is it possible I'm feeling _her_ panic? I didn't have a chance to think about it, since the fighting resumed. When I thought I finally put him down, he surprised attacked me. This pain was just so unbearable. But I need to push through. I can't die!

…

As I watched them fight, I was panicking this fight was going to get super ugly. I started to heavily panic. And yet I felt a sense of calmness, but I don't that was mine. The way Goku was fight looked like he was calm during everything, even though the fight wasn't in his favor. He also seemed zone out, since he wasn't responding to his friends worries.

Maybe I shouldn't panic. I should just believe he can… OH NO! How can that monster do that! Killing is against tournament rules! By that standard only he lost the fight. But that would mean I lost Goku before we got married. Then I heard something, it sounded like a heartbeat ringing loudly in my ear. I kept watching the fight, hoping with all my heart.

When Goku stood back up a wave of gratitude washed over me. It overwhelmed any worried I had. I just kept hoping he'll win. Then when he told everyone to leave, we just couldn't. Then that Tien guy did something, and Yamcha called out to me to hurry. We was in a hole underground. During everything Yamcha made sure nothing to me, and stood close. I was really grateful.

Before I knew it, it was over.

…

It's over the moment the announcer stated I pushed Piccolo outside the ring. It was too good to be good. I just wish I could move to celebrate my first tournament victory. That's when Yajirobe gave me a senzu bean. Thank the heavens for that powerful small bean! I flew up and let out all my excitement from the greatest victory ever!

I was so excited I almost missed that Kami was walking to Piccolo. At the last second, I interfered. As much I know he done so much evil, but that was his dad. This Piccolo was different, I can tell. And if he dies, then Kami dies and the dragon balls are no more. I could hear my friends try to not do this, but I must. I then gave Piccolo a senzu bean and he flew off.

He'll be a great challenge, and maybe a nice future sparring partner. With that over I was about to regroup with my friends, till I was surprised attacked by Chichi. She was hugging me tighter than before, and I finally took noticed other things that I no longer worried of fighting. It made my cheeks burn and I was trying to tell her not now. I have no idea why I said those words, instead of telling her get off. Afterwards Kami offered me his position. I got my power pole from Master Roshi. I then laughed off the offer of kami, and grabbed Chichi and left everyone behind.

…

Seeing him so beaten up I was so scared. Then this guy with an orange ronin gave Goku some type of bean. Before my very eyes he was all healed. I was so over joyed, and seeing him celebrating his victory was so cute. But what I don't understand why he had to save that monster. Maybe that's a subject to talk about another day. Right now, I'm going to enjoy the fact he's alive and he won.

I was so excited after he finished talking to the other green guy. In a burst of joy, I jumped and hugged him tightly. He said how I shouldn't since everyone was watching us. I loosen my hold and hugged him one more time, then I let go and stood next to him.

Then that green guy, Kami, offered Goku to be the earth's guardian. Why would he do such a thing? That sounds more work than being a princess. Goku laughed and grabbed me, then he called his cloud and we flew off.

As we flew, he asked which way was my home again. I told him, and we flew that direction. We flew close to the water, and some sprayed on us. The ride home was so much fun. Now alone I thought maybe I could get a kiss from him, or I could kiss him. But I thought against it. Instead I took comfort in being super close to him. His back is so warm and strong.

…

As we flew to Chichi's home I thought I take this time to figured a few things out. Like why is Chichi making me feel weird. And why was my body reacting weird. For starters, having her this close I was able to smell that scent that hunted me on Kami's Lookout. Now I know the source, it made me want to burry my nose in it and drown. Wait! What?

She was hugging my back, and I could have sworn she was humming. It was a nice sound. Well pretty much everything she did was nice. Just thinking about her made my stomach act weird. And her scent got my heart racing like mad.

I don't know when or how, but her arms found their way around my middle section. I stared at her hands, which looked smaller than mine. I was tempted to hold them, but I held back. Why would I want to do that? What's the point?

Just as the sun was setting, we were closing in to Chichi's home. Well, what I remembered of it. I saw the lake, and the apply tree, and the flower field. So this had to be it, but it looked so different. I tried calling Chichi, just to realize she fell asleep. I smiled, I then tried calling again and even shaking her a bit. That worked. She then told me to land in front of the HUGE castle. I'm not kidding, it was larger than any castle I've seen.

Once we landed, there was three people waiting for us. The Ox King plus an old woman, and a guy. I was confused, but I felt Chichi shake. So, I stood at attention for anything.

…

Oh no! Dad's mad. And why is standing outside, with them of all people? "Hi daddy." I tried my cheerful voice, as I asked Goku to help me down. Goku gave me a weird look, but he helped me. I stood by his side as my dad and _them_, walked over.

"Chichi I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?!" Yup, he was mad. I can basically feel the furry coming from his voice.

I looked at the ground as I tried to explain. "I… I… I didn't say… Because well…"

"Speak up young lady. Show your father, the king, proper respect." Oh boy, was Mrs. Ying was pushing it.

It took very ounce of courage in me, to look up at my father as I spoke. "I didn't say anything because… Because I knew you wasn't going to let me go!" The last part yelled out. I then looked at my father as his face went from anger to sadness but to anger. At this moment, I was feeling small and like a child. I was scared. That's when I remembered I was still holding Goku's hand. And that made me feel more confident as I looked at my father.

"I apologize for that, but your safety is my top concern. But since I knew if you wasn't here, you probably was there. I heard everything over the radio. You did good making it to the top 8."

My face broke out in a smile hearing my dad's praise. I bowed my head. "Thank you, daddy."

"But after what I've heard I got scared and worried. Seeing you here, makes me so happy." Seeing that my dad was happy, I whispered to say something. But before he opened his mouth dad spoke again. "Long time, no see Goku."

Goku broke into a smile and greeted day. It made me so happy. They spoke about the tournament while we walked inside. The happy feeling didn't last long, as I someone staring daggers into my back. We went to the dinning hall and had a big feast to celebrate the defeat of Piccolo's son.

This is when I come to realize Goku ate a lot, and mean enough to feed a village a lot.

…

As me and the Ox King spoke while we walked, I could feel the two behind us were giving nasty looks. I paid them no mind. I didn't do anything wrong to them, so I don't know what's their problem. After having such a delicious, Chichi decided we go walk around as talk. Something tells me she just wanted to get away from those two people.

Once alone she finally spoke. "I don't think I've told you, but there's something you have to do first for us to get married." I asked her to continue. "Well you see, you're supposed to ask my dad for his blessing. After that, we do stuff to go plan the wedding."

"First, why do I have to ask for your dad's blessing?" She said, tradition. "OK, what about this stuff about planning a wedding?" She then told all this stuff that goes into a wedding. Like what is a wedding, what we support to do, and the list goes on. My head was starting to hurt. Just when I was about to say something, that guy from earlier showed up.

"You're wasting your time, princess. He clearing doesn't know what he's doing, so there's no point. Just stop living your fantasy world, and marry a real man." I have no idea why, but hearing him speak, and the way Chichi looks mad, got me angry. Just when I was about to walk to him, Chichi grabbed my arm.

"Ignore him Goku. He's not worth it." I took a deep breath to calm down. But the smirk the guy gave made me want to punch him. WOW! Where did that come from?

We walked for a bit more till we came to a hallway with two doors across from another. She commented that the one of the left will be my room, while the right was hers. I acknowledged her claim, and we stepped into _my_ room. I was super impressed how big it was.

The first thing I did was laid on the bed. It was so soft. I then noticed a door, and come to find out it was a bathroom. Super cool. That's when the activities of the day finally hit me, and I became exhausted. I think Chichi notice, since she walked up to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: First Night**

After his excitement about started to wear down I noticed he seemed exhausted. Then an idea came up. What if I offer him something? I did notice he didn't have any clothes, other than what he had on. So, I figured I'll start with that. I walked over to him, and as I got close, he spotted me.

"Um… It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Um… Maybe you should wash up before going to bed."

"Why?"

"Since you're all dirty from your fighting, and that it feels so much better to go to bed after a nice bath." He said ok. "So, um… wait a moment, I'll be right back." With that I rushed out the room.

…

I was left confused when she rushed out my room. But I couldn't help but smile when she came back moments later. In her hand I noticed she was holding something white, and something blue. "Here. A towel and some pjs. I'm going to go clean up too. Afterwards, um… Do you want to just talk… You know, before going to sleep?" The way her face turned red as she spoke made my stomach do that weird thing again. Plus, maybe it'll be nice to get to know her some more. I told her sure, and took the things out her hand. Then her face puffed up again, and the not the angry kind. This one was better. I wonder what I did to make her react like that. I would definitely like to see _that_ puffy face again.

…

After he took the clothes and towel, I ran to my room. I decided to take a shower, since it was faster. Oh man. He was smiling at me the whole time, so super cute. And the fact he agreed to talk before bed was super awesome. Oh man, oh man! What should I wear? Wait! Where did that come from? I never cared about my outfits, unless it's for an event. This isn't an event, yet I felt the need my outfit should impress.

No. I should act like it's no big deal. That boy I liked for so long, is just on the other side of my room. And that he agreed to talking before bed. Yup, no big deal. Once I got out the shower, I went for my favorite pjs. It was a long blue night gown, and pink pants. Even though I'm covered, like a proper lady, I still choose to wear a large bathrobe, and socks. Before I went to see if he was done, I thought about if I should keep my hair down or put it up. I left it down.

After a moment, I began to knock on his door. No answer. So, I waited for a bit before knocking again, and stating it was me. This time he answered. I asked if he was dress, yes, and then if I could come in, another yes. When I stepped inside, I saw that he was on the bed, drying his hair. I also saw that he wasn't wearing the pjs' top. I felt my heart doing flips. I quickly turned around. This was so embarrassing.

"What's the matter, Chichi?"

"Oh nothing, just that you aren't wearing the shirt. Did it not fit?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was just too tight." I heard him give out a chuckle, that relaxed me some. Heated face and all I finally turned back around. I made awkward steps as I walked to the bed. I can't believe this! I'm going to be sitting on the same bed as him. Now, not only was my face on fire, but my whole body was trembling. "Are you ok?" That's it, I think I'm going to pass out from embarrassment.

…

Seeing how Chichi was walking towards the bed I started to feel worried. Was she ok? As she got closer, the redder she became. Was she sick? I asked if she was ok, and within seconds she fainted. I quickly rushed to her before she fell. I started to panic. Why did she faint? I picked her up, and brought her to the bed.

I was just about to leave the room to get up, when she woke up. She then sat up quickly, even she looked panic. Then there was an awkward silence before I asked again if she was fine. She looked down, and said yes. I didn't believe her. Either way, I made my way back to the bed and sat across from her. She kept her head down, I was about to ask again till she spoke.

…

I opened my eyes quickly. Where am I?! oh, wait. I remembered now. I heard Goku ask if I was ok, and I said I was fine. I don't think he believed me; I don't believe me. I then saw him walking to the bed, and I felt my cheeks and shoulders burning up. When he finally sat down, I finally noticed I wasn't breathing. Damn, when was I holding my breath? Before he could ask if I was fine, I blurted the first thing that popped to mind. "Where did you get those weighted clothes?"

I think I threw him off with my question, till he spoke. "Kami gave them to me, while I trained under him."

"Was the training hard?" Why was I talking about training?

"At first it was, but I slowly got used to it." He went silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Don't get me wrong, it did get challenging as I continued." I nodded and then there was silence again. This was awkward. What could we talk about? I want to know more about him, but where do I start. "You're pretty strong."

In shocked I looked at him. He was looking away, and there was a light blush on his cheeks. He commented me, and he looked away. I felt so flatter. Nobody commented on my strength, it felt nice. "You're strong, too." With more confidence I added. "You're so amazing throughout the whole tournament!"

"So were you. Especially how you knocked that guy across the room." We started giggle at that memory.

"What about when you took that one guy out with one hit?"

"That was nothing." We couldn't stop giggling as we talked about the tournament. While, up until the match with Piccolo Jr. When that part of the tournament came up everything went quiet again.

"Um… Why did you let him go?" I kept my head down. He told me about how if he died Kami died, and then no dragon balls. "What if you took Kami's position? Would that make you the keeper of the dragon balls?"

"I can't do that. Besides, Kami's Lookout is so boring. If I wasn't training, I think I would have died of boredom." We both laughed.

…

As we spoke, about the tournament, I liked how her face lit up. As we spoke, we got excited. Talking about all the different fighters, and styles was fun. But as we got closer and closer to the Piccolo match, the more the laughing died down. It was to the point it just became silent. She then asked my reasons, and why I didn't take the kami position. I was relieved she laughed with me about Kami's Lookout was boring.

We then had a big conversation about random things. She would ask questions about the past tournaments. Also, asked about what types of trainings I did. Even though I tried my best to answer, I found myself asking her questions too. "Why didn't you join the other tournaments?"

"Daddy wouldn't allow it." I saw she got sad, and I wanted to try something to cheer her up. Just then she added. "I'm so happy I joined this tournament." Her smile slowly showed itself again.

"So why did you join the tournament this time?"

…

Oh no! I was afraid he would ask that. I looked down at the space between us. How am I supposed to answer? "If you don't want to tell me, it's ok." I looked up to witness the kindest smile I have ever seen. It made my heart skip a beat. I have to tell him now.

"I entered so I could see you again. And also, to see how I fair in strength." He smiled at that. "On top of that, I wanted to know how strong you were." That last part was a whisper. And I was looking away, so I couldn't see his reaction.

…

"Wow! Really?" I just couldn't hold back my excitement to her answer. When she looked back at me, she nodded with a small smile. I was so excited that I felt my body react, but I just didn't know what to do. Then a thought hit me. "Why did you wanted to see how strong I was?"

"Well because…. You see…" Her face was turning pink now. I wonder why. "I always wanted a strong husband." It was too close to a whisper, that I almost missed it. But once she answer she got up, and tried rushing to the door. I was so confused; I didn't know how to react. But what I don't understand was that my hand automatically grabbed her.

When I looked to her, she had tears in her eyes. Oh no! Did I do something to make her cry? She tried to pull away, but I just couldn't let her go. I wanted to know why she was crying. I think she realized I wasn't letting go; since she decided to sit back down. This time I noticed she was closer to me. "Why do want a strong husband?"

She kept quiet, while looking down. Well it doesn't seem she'll answer me, so I tried a different question.

"When you asked me, as kids, if I would make you my bride, why did you?" At that she finally looked up to me. She still had tears coming down, but she quickly rubbed them away.

…

I never thought I would have to answer that. Well, here goes everything. "Well, I thought you was cute. But I only really started thinking about being your bride after you… after you… touched me down there." I felt my face burning as I pointed at my female parts. I couldn't look him in the eye as I said that. But what I could tell, from the corner of my eye, he was shifted.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I MESSED UP!_

Who was that? Before I could react, I felt my hand being grabbed. When I looked to him, he had bowed, while holding my hand to his forehead. "Please forgive me. I didn't know the difference between girls and boys at the time." He then looked up, and had a genuine smile. "But I know the difference now."

The way he looked I couldn't help by smile back. I then forgave him. His smile grew, and I felt so warm inside. After he let go of my hand, I couldn't help touch his face. He seem to like that, because he lean into my touch. Is he purring?

…

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I MESSED UP!

Compulsively I grabbed her hand. What can I say to make her forgive me? All I could think of was to ask, and explain myself. Then when I told her I knew the difference now; a smile grew on her face. Then she forgave me. Then there was this warm feeling inside that felt wonderful. Then when I let go of her hand she went and touched my cheek. It felt so soft, that I couldn't help lean into it. I swear I was purring.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Blessings**

After that moment we ended up calling it a night. It made me felt sad. I wanted to spend more time with her. Well, there's always tomorrow. With that I decided to start laying down. The moment my hit the pillow I could smell Chichi. Remembering her head was recently made all the better. Too tired to questions my actions, I brought the pillow as close to my face as possible. All I wanted to do was smell her scent. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

…

As I left Goku's room I finally let the emotions sink in. The things he did that I took the wrong way. The touch wasn't because he liked me, and the promise was a misunderstanding. While I felt the tears building, I came to realize something. He could have easily have not propose to me, after he said it was a mistake. He could easily be not be here, in my home, and wanting to marry me. Same time, the way he acted at the tournament. He showed interested in me. I felt my face heat up from that last thought.

If… if he didn't like me, he wouldn't have kept his promise, after realizing it was a mistake. The smile on my face began to grow. The moment I got into my room, I just jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow. I can't wait till tomorrow comes. What will we do? Well of course he'll first ask my dad for his blessing and then we maybe spar together. Oh no! tomorrow I have that damn princess dance practice. Maybe Goku could watch me. Tonight, I fell asleep with the biggest smile ever.

…

When morning came the sun was barely up. As I got up, it took me a moment to realize where I was. And then a moment later, I noticed the tightness between my legs. Man was this getting super annoying. I hope it doesn't happen when I'm around Chichi. That would be so embarrassing. But the worst part was. Just thinking of Chichi made it tighter. NOT GOOD!

Since I'm wasn't sure what to do, I decided to meditate this morning. It was finally going away when a certain scent was knocking at the door. "Goku, are awake?" Oh Kami, the sound her voice was nice. I was about to get, so I can open the door, when I came to realize some. _It_ didn't go down. Another knock. SHIT! What am I going to do about this?

Oh, I know! Then I recalled Yajirobe eating one of Piccolo's hitmen. That did the trick. "I'm awake. You can come in." When she entered, I was shocked by what she was wearing. She looked funny, and uncomfortable.

"I am uncomfortable!" Wait! Why did she yell at me? Did I say that out loud? I don't think I did. "Well, come on. Don't you want breakfast?" I got up so fast, I was already in front her to start going. Then I saw her face turn red, and she turned around. "Second thought, you should change first." Oh yeah, I was still in those pjs pants she gave me. I was about to take them off, when she yelped and closed the door. What was that about?

…

_She looks funny and uncomfortable._

"I am uncomfortable!" Wait! His lips didn't move. And he even looked shocked that I screamed at him. What's wrong with me? I was wearing one of those awful fluffy dresses, that was hard to walk around. Heck, I always trip in them. And the top part made it hard to even breath. I felt stuffy and tight. "Come on. Don't you want breakfast?"

I didn't even see him get up, and when he was in front of me, I noticed. Oh my, his body is so well built. I just want to poke a muscle to see how it'll react. I felt my face getting hotter, and my clothes tighter. WAIT! Calm down Chichi! Also, he needs to change! "Maybe you change first." With that he went to get his clothes, from the drawer I put them in. Watching him made my mouth feel dry.

DAMN IT! Snap out of it! A proper lady doesn't lust over… over… her husband to be. Then I saw that he was about to take off his pants. "Yelp!" I closed the door so fast, that you could hear it down the hall. On no! I was so close to seeing him naked. To seeing a _guy_ naked. No Chichi! Bad Chichi! You have to wait till you're married, like a good girl.

Just as I started getting my composer, a certain jerk showed his head. "Well, good morning princess. Would you like to join breakfast any time soon? I hear grandma is super annoyed that the cooks has to make so much food, for that no-good _guy_." Just when I was about to look at him the door opened, and I fell backward. Thankfully, Goku's chest stopped from landing on my butt. I looked at him, ready to say thanks, when I noticed a weird look on his face. It then went away when he looked down at me.

"Is everything ok, Chichi?" I nodded. "So, let's go eat." He said it so excited, that even I felt excited. We walked past Li as we headed to the dining hall.

…

As I was getting dress, I could hear noise from the other side. It sounded like… like… _him_! For some reason was boiling and I got dress even faster. Before I opened the door, I heard him say, "for that no-good _guy_." I opened the door so fast, I thought I was going to break it. Just when I was about to say something, I felt something hit my chest. All thoughts of punching this guy left, the moment I looked at what hit me. It was Chichi, and she looked confuse. Heck, even I was confused.

I asked if she was fine; she was. Then whatever anger I felt left and excitement over food came back. "So, let's go eat." She grabbed my arm, and pulled me excitedly. I would have said something, but I was too excited for food.

Once we got to where the food was, I wanted to dive right in. but before I went to the table, Chichi pulled me down and whispered. "As a gentleman you're supposed to offer me a seat. Also, after breakfast we'll speak with daddy about the _thing_." At first, I was confused, until I remembered yesterday. I nodded and we walked over to the table. The offer the seat part, I've heard before, so I knew what is was. So, held out a seat, she sat, and I pushed her closer to the table.

Breakfast tasted awesome! Some of the stuff I've never seen or tried. After breakfast, I followed Chichi to the big room. She said she had to practice her dance for something. As I sat in a corner to watch, I couldn't help but notice how awkward she seemed. But it was funny seeing her balance books on her head. After the dancing is when we went to speak with the Ox King.

Once we met up with him, I sat on the back on my legs as I asked for his blessing. He was silent for a moment, and I was starting to get nervous. Then, he jollily said that I had his blessings. Me and Chichi were jumping with joy, she even went to give her father a hug. Just then, _he_ showed up.

"I'm still not convince the princess actually lost to him. What if she fell out the ring on purpose, so she was allowed to marry him?" This guy was getting on my nerves. I didn't understand what was his problem with me. But one look at Chichi, I kept my cool. For some reason I'm acting weird around this guy.

…

"I didn't lose on purpose! Goku beat me fair and square!"

"Why not prove it? How about you two a match right now. If he loses, he has to leave the castle forever."

"Father! Do you agree to this? This is insane! Why would I lose on purpose?" Dad wasn't speaking, it seems he was thinking about Li's words. Leave it to Li to make things awful for me.

"What if I fight you instead?" I looked at Goku in surprised. He didn't have to do that. I was going to tell him, till dad spoke.

"There is no need. I trust my daughter would never do something that foolish. And what I know of Goku he is strong. I have no doubt that there was any fool play." I gave my dad a hug. I was so over joyed that he believed me and Goku. I then asked him when are we going to plan the wedding. He said starting next week; that he had things to take care of. Knowing dad, he was probably going to throw another party. Probably to celebrate my engagement. I can accept that. I then grabbed Goku, and we left to go do stuff together.

…

It had taken me a moment to realize that I was being pulled. When I saw who was pulling me, I relaxed. "So, Chichi, where we're going?"

"Well first, I need to change. After that we could think of something." With that, I nodded and followed her. We made it to the front of room, when she stopped me from walking in. Her face was and looking down as she spoke. "Just wait out here till I'm done." I was going to ask why, till she closed the door.

As I waited, I could hear to females talking to each other. "Oh my, do you see that guy over there?" "Yeah. He's so hot." "I know, right. What a waste though." "No fair he's wasted on the stuck-up princess." "Why does that bitch get to have him?" "We should try to get him for ourselves." "Oh, I am so in. I wonder how big he is, especially with a body like that." "I also wonder if he's good in bed." "Yeah, I heard martial artists are usually very creative in that field." "Oh my. All the different positions."

What the heck were they talking about? I had half a mind to go ask, when Chichi finally opened her door. She was wearing something similar to what she worn at the tournament, only it was red and not blue. I then followed her as she walked, I then past the two females that were talking. They had that same look Bulma had when Oolong was guy in a business suit. So weird.

As I followed Chichi, we ended up walking outside, and then towards the flower field. Some reason I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn't understand why. I then turned my attention to Chichi as she continued walking. I found myself admiring her shoulder, and the way her hair went side to side. It's confusing. Why am I admiring a person? And her of all people. My eyes started sliding downwards and stopped at her butt. I found myself admiring that too, the way it also went side to side. It looked nice and firm.

I slapped myself. STOP THAT! What is wrong with me?! Just then she turned to look at me, and she had a confused look. I admire that too… Another slap!

…

As we were walking, I heard a sudden slap. I looked back, confused at Goku. And when I did, he gave himself a slap. What was that for? I then walked over to him, ready to ask. He had put his hands up, and slowly backed away. "What's the matter?" He shock his head and gave me an awkward grin. "You know you can tell me anything, Goku." He nodded but kept that awkward grin. I faced forward again as we walked. I was talking him to the field because I wanted to show him something.

When we were kids, and we had our first date, unknowingly to both of us, he had left a fist imprint in the tree. I wanted to show him that, and also what I wrote under. When we reached the field, I grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him closer to the tree. I also notice the slight blush building on his face. So cute.

"Look! Look!" I pointed to the imprint. It took him a moment to go from looking at my face to the tree. Then he said wow. "Yeah! It was from our first date. I then wrote under it when I found out about the imprint." I was now jumping in an excitement. How will he react? Would he be happy?

"Goku and Chichi forever." I couldn't read his expression. I was starting to feel maybe he didn't like it, and I starting disappointed. "Do you really mean forever?" I lit up at that question. I looked at him with a huge smile, as I nodded over joyed. He too had a big smile. That's it! I couldn't take it. I Jumped up and hugged him. The force was so much he fell backwards.

I was now on top of him, and I felt my whole body burning up. I quickly got off him and looked away. I can't believe that happened! I was on top of Goku for a brief moment. That was so awesome! Oh no! Don't think like that! We're not married yet! I got to behave myself. When I finally looked to Goku, he was looking away. One of his hand was on his chest, while the other was close to me. I bravely placed my hand on top of his. He then quickly looked at me. And his face was so red. Was he embarrassed, too?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Confused Reactions**

"Goku and Chichi forever." I didn't know how to react to this. What did she mean by this? But then I read the _forever_ part over and over, till a sudden burst of joy filled. I then looked at her with a hopeful smile. "Do you really mean forever?" She excitedly nodded back, and the joy in my chest grew. That was, until I was ambushed by her hug. I was so unguarded that I fell backwards from the force. Then when I looked up, she was on top of me. Oh my. She was surrounded by flowers, and her cheeks were pink. And to top it off, the way her lips looked…

She then got off me all of a sudden. I looked away, and held onto my chest, in hopes to calm my racing heart. I could feel my face burning up. Why was I reacting like this? Why did I notice her lips? Why were there flowers? Why do I want to see that face again? Why did I want to see all the faces she can make? That brief moment she was on top of me I notice she was on top of a certain body part. And having her there felt _nice_. OH NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP THAT!

Just then I felt lighting shoot up my arm, as I felt her touch my hand. I automatic looked at her, and I regret it. She was making one of those faces I came to like. And it made my heart beat even faster. I was on the verge of getting up to leave. But the more I stair into her brown eyes, the more I wanted to stay. She then moved closer, and I was just stone to the spot.

She then did that thing from the tournament. My cheeks became hotter, which I never thought possible. Out of impulse, I pressed my lips to her cheek too. And even her face became hotter. I don't think I could take it anymore, with the way she looked. I want to see more, much more. I did it again to her nose, this time. She wiggled her nose. Oh, I like that! I did it again, and got the same reaction. I did it a few more times, till she told me to just stop. I didn't want to.

I then try to again, and she did something even more unexcepted. And this sent a shock wave through my whole body, that I even pulled her closer as I did it back. She had pressed her lips to mine. By the time we parted we were breathless. I wanted another one of _those_, but was interrupted by a cough, by _someone_ that wasn't us.

…

He kissed me! Oh my! YAY! He kissed me back! He then kissed my nose. That tickled, and he kept doing that. I then told him to stop, but doesn't look like he'll listen. He went to do it again, and compulsively I blocked him with my lips. It was like lighting hit me the moment our lips touched. I was then surprised when Goku pulled me closer, and he kissed back. I don't ever want to stop this feeling, it's too perfect. When we parted, we were left breathless, and my lips feeling cold from the lack of his.

Just when we were about to kiss again, we heard a cough. And when we looked to who it was. It was no other than Mrs. Ying. OH NO! I wasn't being a proper lady, and she's going to say something. She walked over to us. I started fearing the worst, and hugged Goku, in hope it shield me.

"Young Miss, your father is looking for you. And change back to your proper attire." She then looked at Goku and made a huff as she walked away. Oh no! Dad going to find out. In a panic I got up quickly, and was about to start running to the castle, when I felt myself being carried. I looked up to see Goku, and he stated it'll be faster. I nodded, and before I knew it, we were at the castle entrance in a blink of an eye. Wow! That was amazing!

"Thank you." I just looked at him with a smile, as he placed me on my feet.

…

When that old lady walked over to us, I felt holding close to me. She was also shaking. Was she scared? I don't like this. Chichi should never feel scared, especially with me around. Wow. Where did that come from. Then the old lady told Chichi that her father was looking for her, and commanding her to put back on that stuffy outfit. In a panic Chichi stood up. She looked ready to run. Then I had an idea, maybe I should carry her back to the castle. It would be faster.

She was surprised that I picked her, but I told her why. She smiled and nodded. When we got to the entrance, I looked down at her. _Wow! That was amazing_! "Thank you." She had that pink color back as she started walking inside. I followed her in, and enjoyed myself staring at her shoulders. She walked with such confidence and purpose, I found myself admiring that part of her, a lot!

After she changed, we made our way to where the Ox King was. When we met up with him that old lady was next to him. I was starting to get a bad feeling. "Chichi, I'm going to be throwing your engagement party in three days. So please teach Goku the proper dance. After the wedding, we will be doing your crowning ceremony. With that, you may leave."

I noticed how Chichi face lit up with the news, until that crowning part was mention. When that was mention she looked at the floor, and upset. Once we left her father, we walked to my room. There she told me what her father was talking about.

…

Damn it! Damn it! How many times do I have to tell him? I don't want to be queen! Once me and Goku got to his room, we sat on the bed. I was trying to fight back my emotions. It was really hard to not break down, and cry. The moment Goku placed his hand on my shoulder and asked what was wrong, the dam finally broke. I sobbed heavily into my hands. I then turned to him, and started sobbing in his chest. I felt his arms wrapped around me. After a few moments I finally calm down, enough to look at his concern face. "I don't want to be queen!" I blurted out, and began sobbing again.

"What is that you want?" At that moment I stopped crying and just looked at him. He's the first person that ever asked me that. I couldn't help smile as I answered.

"I want a simple life. I want a husband that supports me and our family. I want to be a simple house wife, that makes my family happy. I want to be independent. I don't want to rule a kingdom that I'm not proud about." That's when I started getting sad again. "I'm not proud how my dad got his riches. I'm not proud how dad became ruler of this village." Then I looked up at him, confident. "I want to create my own happiness."

He then gave me the smile that I came to love. The smile that made me feel so happy. The smile that had his teeth all shiny. I felt a blush building as a thought came up. So, I went for it. I kissed him. On the lips! He was so shocked; it took him a moment to return the kiss. This one felt different from the other one, but it felt so rewarding. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and someone saying princess. One quick looked to Goku, and I saw how annoyed he was. He even got up and was about to head to the door, before I stopped him. I was so sad.

…

"What is it that you want?" The moment I said that she stopped crying, and gave me one of biggest smile I've seen her do. And when she told me what she wanted; I felt a strong sense of pride. Well, until she started mentioning things that got her sad again. But when she said that last part, very confident, I was beyond prideful at this point. It was to where I couldn't stop the biggest smile to form on my face.

Just then, she did that thing again. I was so thrown back; it took me moment to respond. When I pressed back it felt so warm. It wasn't like the other before, but this one felt just as special. I wanted it to last forever, but the happiness ended the moment someone knocked. So damn annoying. I just want to grab whoever that is, threaten them. Just as I got up to do just that, she grabbed my hand.

One last looked at the door, and I turned back to her. I then sat back on the bed, with my arms crossed, while she got the door. And when I saw who it was, I definitely wanted to punch him. HOLD UP! Where is this coming from? When she returned back, she told me her father wanted to see her again. I got up ready to follow her, but she held up her hand. "I have to do this alone." Fine, but I'm getting one more of those lip touches before she goes.

I'll pulled her face closer, and pressed our lips together. Even though I wanted a long one, I made it short. Even the short ones felt nice, and it made her have the pink on her face, as she walked away. I smiled at her, till I saw his eyes, and gave him a death glare. I think he got the point, telling how he flinched.

MINE!

…

When I reached dad, he was standing by the window, and he looked so sad. "You summoned me daddy."

"Do you still not want to be queen?" I was surprised by the question.

"Yeah dad." Where was he going with this?

I heard a huff before he spoke. "Find." I looked at him surprised. Did I hear correctly. "But on the condition, I build your new home, and support you for the first year of your marriage. And." I stood at attention, as I looked on excited. "I get to spoil the hell out of my grandkids." With that he finally broke in a smile, and so did I. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could. I kept say thank you so much I lost track. When we finally stopped hugging. He told me how we'll start planning tomorrow, and have the wedding within a few weeks. Depending how soon we could build my new home, and get everything else settled.

I just couldn't believe it. My dreams where starting to come true. And to top it off, he moved out the way to reveal my mother's old wedding dress. The tears of joy just kept coming out as I ran up to the dress. And then a though came up. Why not take advantage now. "Daddy." He looked down at me. "Is it possible you could also help Goku?"

"How?"

"Well, you see." I looked away while I continued. "He doesn't really have anything. Like no clothes or anything." I could hear my father taking a moment to think, till he said sure. That made me jump again with joy, and hugged him again. "I'm going to go tell Goku. I LOVE YOU DAD!"

As I ran back to Goku, to tell him the news, I felt a weird sense of anger. Where was that coming from? I then ran faster to Goku. When I reached him, he was still sitting on the bed. Thankfully alone. But why did I sense anger? When he turned to me, the anger disappeared. I then sat down next to him, and hugged his arm. "Is something the matter, Goku?" He shocked his head, and just smiled at me.

…

After Chichi left, I felt my anger boiling. I didn't understand why. But that guy was really starting to bug me. After Chichi walked past him, his eyes landed on her butt. NO! Nobody can look at MY Chichi! Woo! Where did _that_ come from? Then again, who cares. Nobody is allowed to admire her but me! I wonder how long that guy knows Chichi? Did he, too, lived here? Had he ever touched Chichi? That last question really bothered me. So much that I did something I rarely did, I grinded my teeth.

Oh, did I what to punch this guy so badly. I want to see him in a bloody heap, begging for mercy. I want to just… Hold up! Calm down. This isn't me. Where did all this come from? I never would hurt anyone like that, unless it's self-defense. But the way I felt toward this one guy, was on the boarder of things I would do, if given the right chance. I did not just want to beat him into a bloody heap, but also make him think he can escape, just to punish him over and over again.

I wouldn't mind breaking a few bones to get my point across. Which is to STAY AWAY FROM MY CHICHI! I really need to figure out where this is coming from. It's actually scaring me, well… Not really. In some way it feels good to feel this way. To feel a deep need to brutally hurt someone. And not because they're evil, but just because it feels like a personal attack.

Just when I was thinking that I should find him, just for that one reason, Chichi had appeared. He got lucky. All my anger melted away staring at her face. She then sat down next to me, and hugged my arm. She asked if I was ok, and I told her I was. I don't think she believed me. So, I thought maybe I should try to word why I'm fine. "I'll always be fine, with you around."

The face she gave me was priceless, and even flowers started to appear around her. Oh yes. I want to see that face more often. She then told me what her father and her talked about. It made me happy to see that she'll finally get what she wanted. So happy, that I pressed my lips to hers. It was sweet bliss till we parted. I wanted to do it again till she spoke.

"You really love kissing me, uh?" She had a wonderful smile when she said that. Wait. Kissing? That's a new word. So that thing with the lips? That's what it's called? _Yes_. Wait, what! Did she just? Did you just responded to me without opening your mouth? _Yes_. We both looked surprised.

I can't believe it! I was going to question it, but I really don't care. Instead, I just kept on kissing her. Kissing, funny word to name something so wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Engaged**

The rest of the day we ended up talking about all the things that needs to be done. And whenever she made a face I liked, I kissed her. She liked that. She even surprised me by kissing me at random. Then we got up for her to teach me how to dance. It was awkward, but it was encouraging every time I did something right. We were practiced till the sun went down. Instead of going to bed, I asked her if she wanted to see the stars. She gave me a big smile as we went out through the window, to one of her courtyards.

There under the stars we sat next to each other, in a peaceful silence. She leaning against me was a nice touch to the moment. She then started to get sleepy, and so we walked back inside. Before we went to our own rooms, we shared one more kiss. I don't think I could get enough of those. Once alone in my room, I felt alone without her right next to me. But as I walked to the bed, I had a small smile on my face. The bed did smell like her, since we were laying down as we spoke.

I fell asleep with the pillow she had her head on. I had it so close to my face, I couldn't breathe. I just couldn't help it; I really like her scent. As I fell asleep, I pictured her next to me, and holding her close. That brought a bigger smile on my face.

…

Damn that man. It took forever to explain things with him kissing me almost every few words. And then leaving me breathless. Damn him. Then when it was his turn to talk, I returned the favor. Only thing was he enjoyed it. Soon enough, I just couldn't take it. If I stood there kissing, I don't think we would stop. And if so, we might have done something naughty, when we can't.

Thankfully, he welcome the change in pace. I tried teaching a few simple steps for a dance. At first, my foot got stepped on so much I was ready to stop. But that man, just gave me these puppy eyes, and asked to try again. The way he looked I just couldn't bring myself to say no. Note to self, he might use that on me a lot, so need to find ways to not always give in.

Then after what felt like hours practicing (really just two hours) we decided to call it a night. I was ready to go to my room, when he held my hand and asked if I wanted to see the stars. He gave me his shiny teeth smile, and I just couldn't say no. Damn it. Two points for him. Wait. When was I tracking points?

As we sat outside, it felt kind of romantic. Not completely like the movies, but close. This was just so touching, that I couldn't get the big smile, on my face, off. Then I started feeling sleepy, and we walked back inside. Before I went into my room, he landed one more kiss on my lips. And then quickly on my nose. "Hey!" He chucked, and then said good night with one more kiss to my lips. He's so silly, I hope that never changes.

When I stepped into my room, I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. But I cheered up again, reminding myself tomorrow is another day. Maybe tomorrow, I could invite Goku into my room. Wouldn't that be fun? It would also be fair, too. But I might have to clean out the pile of books on my desk. Actually, never mind that.

…

The next day was strange. That was because after breakfast this female came, and hugged Chichi. Who was she? They spoke for a while, and then they turned to me. It turned out she was Chichi's old friends that moved away around 4 years ago. And that she heard about Chichi's engagement, and wanted to meet me. She then went about how Chichi never stopped talking about me. Chichi had pink on her face, and I couldn't help smile at her.

She and Chichi then talked about the years apart. Then the Ox King came and gave Chichi something, and a capsule. What confused me was the evil look Chichi had, when she and her friend looked at me. I don't think I'm going to like what was going to happen next.

I was so right about not liking what was going to happen. We went clothing shopping. For me! The most boring and awkward experience, EVER! First shop was underwear. Chichi and me both had faces almost the same color of red. I don't know her reason, but for me it was the whole trying some on to see what fit. It was just awkward because of my lack of knowledge about them.

Then it was buying tops. That I somewhat enjoyed. Mostly because Chichi face smiled whenever I tried a shirt she liked. But whenever I tried to take them off, she turned red and pushed me into the 'changing room.' Then came pants, this I actually like, but I wasn't going to tell her that. After all the shopping the best part of the day, lunch time!

On the way to the entrance we passed a 'jewelry store.' Lisa lit up at seeing those rocks. Chichi on the other hand didn't seem that interested. What did catch Chichi's interest was the 'bracelets.' I'm going to have to remember that one. Whatever makes Chichi happy I tried keeping notes of. I reasoned it was because I like seeing her happy.

…

I can't believe it! Lisa came to visit! I haven't seen her in 4 years. We did try to keep in touch, by mail and calling. But seeing her was always awesome. We were so happy we hugged each other. She then went on about hearing the news and wanted to meet the famous Goku. When she saw him, her mouth just dropped. Then she shocked me, stating how lucky I was for how he turned out. "I know, right!" Then we were in a fit of giggles, till dad came down. They greeted each other, and dad gave me money and a storage capsule.

Then when I told her what we were doing today, she gave me an evil face and I couldn't help mock her. We then looked at Goku, and he had a face of concern. He had every right to be. As Lisa drove us to the mall, we continued catching up. Goku had his arms cross, and pouting the whole way. That was because I was sitting in seat next to the driver. When we got to the mall he was still pouting. Oh my, he's acting like a little kid. _That's your fault. _I know.

He then stick his tongue at me, and I did back to him. That made him smile. You better smile. _And if I don't?_ No kisses. _Take that back, you meanie._ So, behave. With that he walked closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Just for you." For some reason that sent a chill down my back. Now, who's being the meanie? _Still you._

We then stopped by the men's underwear store, and Lisa just pushed me in. Traitor! I then had to witness Goku trying on different underwear. The awkwardes shopping experience, ever! Well, except when some of the underwear outline him perfectly, and I had to turn away quickly. I don't think my face could get any redder. Then when we shopped for shirts, that part was my favorite. Goku looked super handsome with some, and others he looked downright godly. I think he noticed my reaction.

When he was trying on an orange jacket, he winked at me. I think I must have an imagined it, cause he never done that before. We're definitely buying that jacket. And when he went to take off a green and yellow graphic tee, I had to reminded him to do so in the changing rooms. I don't think I could take another one of him taking off his shirt. The first time he did that I almost fainted, and Lisa was drooling. "You sure he's human, and not a god?" I don't know either at this moment.

Then when we got to pants, he seemed to really enjoyed that, but I don't think he wanted me to notice. Awe, he was being cute. After we got everything, we made our way to the front again. Then Lisa spotted a jewelry store. She was looking at the rings, and earrings. But I spotted the most beautiful bracelet. It's not a necessary, but was still nice to look at.

On the way back home, I sat next to Goku in the back. He was super happy about that. He hugged me the whole ride home. To top it off Lisa was making fun of us. Saying stuff like "no baby making back there." Or "calm down you love bunnies." It made me blush, but it confused Goku. He asked what she meant. Lisa thought he was joking, but I knew better. After what happen as kids, and at the tournament, if he ask what something means he really doesn't know. I'll explain later. _You promise?_ Yeah. With that he kissed my nose. I think he likes seeing my nose wiggle. _You guessed it._ I slapped his chest, and now I was the one with my arms cross and pouting.

…

When we got back to the castle, we were greeted by two people. One being _him_ and another male. When _he_ tried to approached Chichi, I stepped in front of her. And I could have sworn I was growling, almost challenging him. He backed away, and the other guy was talking to Lisa. _Li_ then tried to talk with Chichi without getting close. Don't. _But._ I mean it. _Come one. You're being unreasonable._ He even lays a finger on you, I'm punching him. "Goku!"

She then stepped next to me and spoke with him. Every time he tried to move closer, I growled. Chichi then turned to me. "Goku stop that. He's harmless. And I can take care of myself." I gave _Li_ one last warning growl and dropped it. I got into a more relax state, but my eyes didn't stop watching his movements.

We then headed inside, and instead of going to my room we went to Chichi's. Lisa, and Eric followed us in. Chichi's room was way bigger than mine, and there was a lot of stuff. I spotted a desk of books. So, she likes to read. What does she like to read? _Cooking, and making clothes mostly. Some martial arts stuff too._ Now my interest was peeked. I was going to ask till Chichi motion for me to sit on the bed, while the others took the spare arm chairs. Her bed felt softer.

…

Goku's behavior with Li was very strange. My good nature, very sweet Goku was actually being mean. And then he goes and states he'll punch Li, just because he laid a finger on me. What gotten into him? Once we entered my room, I notice he saw the books. It made me happy that he was curious on what I read.

I sat next to him on the bed, and we all talked about the upcoming engagement party. Lisa commented how this is the first time that I was actually looking forward to a party. Eric even laughed at that one. So, it turned out that Lisa and Eric was also engaged, and were planning to get married in a few months. I asked why not sooner. Lisa stated that she is currently going through the lost of her father, and wanted to finish that business first. I told her that I was sorry for her lost, even Goku did. It then went silent, till Goku thought maybe she could have a picture of her dad at their wedding. Lisa loved that idea. So much she jumped up and hugged Goku.

_HELP!_ Na, you can handle a thank you hug. _Your hugs are better. Now get her off me. Please!_ "Come on Lisa, I think that's enough."

"Ok, I'm sorry Goku. But that was a wonderful idea. Thank you." Goku gave her an awkward smile not knowing what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Party**

It was finally the engagement party, and I was so nervous. Goku watched me pace back and forth in my room. _Is it really a big deal?_ "Yes, it is! I have to very proper. That means no kissing for you." _What! Why?_ He got up from the bed, and hugged me close. "It's not proper." _So, what._ "Don't argue with me, or else." I heard Goku swallowed. After what he did yesterday, he promised to behave.

~Yesterday~

Dad came into my room, while me and Goku was practicing our dance. When Goku had held me in a way that I saw things upside-down, I greeted dad and Goku licked my neck. My face turned so red, and so did dad's. My embracement turned to anger, as I grabbed Goku by the shoulder and flipped him on his back. When he then tried to get up, I flipped him again, but on his face. Then pulled his right arm back, almost threatening to dislocate his shoulder. He apologized and said he won't do that again.

~Present~

"But admit it. You liked it." He said that he began to kiss my neck. After watching Lisa and Eric interact the other day, Goku tried different things. Like kissing and licking my neck, and blowing in my ear. "Admit it and I'll stop."

"You're being mean. But you're right, I do like it." With that he chucked and sat back down on my bed. "Eric is a bad influence on you." I felt my cheeks heat up as he continued chuckling. Then there was a knock at the door, and I noticed Goku tense up. "Who is it?" _Him._

"It's Li." _Told you._ Shut it, Goku.

"Come in." When the door opened, I finally noticed Goku was behind me, and had his arms around me. What in the world did him and Eric talked about when they were left alone? Goku was growling was Li tried to move closer. When he was just at arms reach Goku's growling turn to a snarl. Oh boy. And at that Li retreated back to the safety of the doorway. "The King said you can start coming downstairs." Before he left, he turned around and added. "And tell that _animal_ he better behave." Oh, he shouldn't had said that.

At the mention of animal, Goku had let go of me and started to head to the door. I never saw Li run so fast in my life, it was funny. "Ok, big guy. Try to control yourself at the party. Ok?"

Without warning he kissed me, and when we parted it left panting for air. When I looked at him, he seemed proud of what he did. Before he kissed me again, I heard him whisper, "mine."

…

When I sense _him_ at the door, my anger grew. Well, after speaking with Eric, this anger had a different name. What it's called again? Jealousy. Yeah! That's it. The moment he opened the door my body reacted on its own. I don't remember exactly what happened, but when my focus came back, I had kissed Chichi. Only reason I knew I did that, was because I was holding her face and pink had formed of her cheeks.

Also, when talking to Eric I found out other things. He would start joking around about stuff, and it confused me. I felt embarrassed asking him what he meant. At first, he didn't believe me, and made even more fun of me. Great, he's just like my friends. After a moment I think he realized I wasn't kidding, and so he tried to explain some stuff. Like he joked about my anger towards Li. He said that looked more like jealousy. And the way I looked at Chichi, he said I seemed like a love sick puppy. He laughed before explaining that's a good thing. "Don't want to start a marriage if you don't love them, am I right?" Love?

When I asked that I felt my cheeks burning, due to the sudden silence. After a while he spoke, and said that one he can't explain. Something about just knowing it; that it's a strong feeling. Maybe I do love Chichi, but how would I know. Then it occurred to me, just maybe I could tell him about my current little problem. Especially since, Mr. Popo and Kami couldn't answer, and asking my friends was straight embarrassing. Plus, I don't want this happening while I was around Chichi, that would be even more embarrassing. Before I could ask him, the door had open, the girls finally finished dressing and wanted our opinions.

That was yesterday, today Chichi wore the dress, just different hairstyle. After I got dress, we simply was just waiting around till _Li_ came to tell us we can start heading downstairs. As we walked downstairs Chichi held onto my hand. I don't who's gripped got tighter when we reach the doors, but I do know we both gave each other one last look before stepping in.

…

The party was just as I excepted. Drunks, perverts talking to the young females with barely any clothes, and some females were giving me an evil look. I tried to ignore all that as I saw my Goku more excited about all the food, and I had to reminded him not yet. _But._ He was giving me those puppy eyes. Oh, dear Kami, no. Just before I could give in Eric saved the day. He distracted Goku. Thank goodness, I almost gave in.

Then after a moment my father finally asked everyone to take their seats, so he can announce the wonderful reason for this party. Goku and I sat patiently next to dad, as everyone took their seats. Once that was done, dad got up and in a very proud like voice he stated. "I have brought you wonderful people here today, to celebrate a wonderful union. The engagement of my daughter, Ox Chichi, to Gohan's adopted grandson, Son Goku." We both stood up, and waved, and said a quick thank you. After that cheers roared in the hall, and after food was served. Goku's obvious favorite part.

…

Remembering what Chichi said about proper, I tried my very best to keep a slow pace. Also, she promised after the party, I'll get more food. Since it would be improper to eat so much, when people are trying to talk to us. I don't get the big deal, but the promise of more food later was enough for me. After eating is when Chichi stated that we had to dance. I hoped I remembered the steps.

As we started, I tried so hard to remember every step, and be careful of her own feet. I felt my face heat up as I watched our feet. 3. "Goku, is everything ok?" That's when I finally looked at her face. Now my face felt even hotter. I don't know what is was, but how she looked right now was hypnotizing. I found myself pulling her in closer, as we continued going in circle. I couldn't stop looking at her.

…

My poor Goku looks so nervous. "Goku, is everything ok?" The moment he looked at me I felt my heart racing. His face was priceless. Before I knew it, he had pulled me in closer as we danced. The party around us slowly disappeared, as my focus was only him. During all the time practicing this never happened. Why was it… OH NO! He kissed me!

When we parted I did a quick look around us, everyone were clapping and I felt embarrassed. Once the song officially stopped, we went to sit down. The rest of the party was uneventful, but Goku never left my side. Even when other girls tried to ask him for a dance, or even when Eric tried to pull him away. I was Goku's only focus, and that excited me so much. I just loved him. _Love you, too._ I was left completely shocked by that answer. Oh! I wanted to hear it again! But I want to hear him say it out loud.

…

_I just loved him._ I felt my cheeks burn when I heard that. At an impulse I said it back. Her cheeks turned pink, and she had a shocked expression when she looked at me. Oh Kami! I wanted to kiss her so bad, especially with that look. You better stop that! She then had a confused face. _Stop what?_ You know what you did! So, mean. _Stop pouting, and unfold your arms._ I'll stop pouting, but I'm not unfolding my arms. _Silly._ You, too. We both chuckled at that one.

As the party continued there would be a guy or two who would walk up to Chichi. They smelled of that drink Master Roshi drank and made him act funny. Even though they were congratulating us, but the moment they touched her I found myself growling at them. One even went as far as leaning on top of her. OH NO YOU DON'T! Before I could move Chichi had already punched him in the jaw, and he flew backwards. I found myself whistling. "I told you I can take care of myself."

"But." One look from her made me cover my mouth. Oh my. Definitely mine!

"Why you keep saying that?" Saying what? "Mine." I don't know. Do you want me to stop? She shocked her head. Good, cause I don't wanna. She giggled at that one. The rest of the party was uneventful. Once everyone left, I finally got to truly eat. I thought I was going to die soon. Chichi was laughing at me for drooling when I saw the food.

I did happen to notice some of the dishes looked different than what I usually see, since I lived here. And when I took a bite out of those my taste buds were at completely bliss. "Chichi! This is so good! Try some!" She shock her head, and I got disappointed. Then I noticed she was looking down, and pink was on her face.

"It's ok, Goku. I made that." I think my heart stopped. I took another bite, and again was in complete bliss. I wonder what else she made. The pink on her face turned to red. Oh my. She then pointed at which dish she had made. It was all the new looking one. I did something I never did; I ate each dish slowly to savior each taste. Every dish set me to heaven. I thank that made her happy. But I was sad when I finished all her dishes. "Don't worry, Goku. When we're married, I'll be cooking all your meals." With that in mind, I quickly finished the other dishes, and we went to her room.

…

It made me so happy that Goku liked my cooking. And when he found out that I cooked it, his face was priceless. I felt like a giddy high school girl. And when he finished all my dishes, he had the most disappointed face ever. Oh my! He really likes… Scratch that. He really loves my cooking. That made me so happy. Especially knowing he'll enjoy my cooking. After he ate, we walked to my room. I was so happy. When we got to the hallway to my room, we saw dad by my door. "Is something wrong dad?"

"No, not really. You two get plenty of sleep tonight. We have a lot of work tomorrow." I was going to ask what, then he told us it's about the whole planning and building our home. I was so excited, and Goku seem indifferent. I wonder why. Once dad left, I told Goku good night.

"Oh no you don't." I looked at him surprised. "Are you forgetting something?" I blushed as I realize what he meant. He's so silly. I love him. He then kissed me and whispered in my ear, "Love you, too." If he wasn't holding me, I would had hit my head on the floor. I had briefly fainted. When I came to, I forcefully gave him one more kiss, before I ran into my room. "Hey!" I started giggling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Building a Home**

In the course of several days we choose what home I wanted, dad and Goku building it, planning the perfect wedding, and buying things for our home. Sometimes it was chaotic, other days silly. Especial how Goku reacted through it all.

…

The first thing after breakfast the next day was travel to Mt Paozu. It's been years since I laid eyes on the home I shared with grandpa. When I found out that this is where Chichi wanted to live with me, I felt a deep sense of happiness in my soul. When she told me that at breakfast, it took every ounce of control to not kiss her. After that talk before the party, I started to understand that there are certain things you don't do in front of people. And it made me happy that she wanted to keep that between us. Especially since I get the proudest feeling knowing I'm the only one to enjoy her every expression.

When we reached Mt Paozu, we started mapping out the area where _our_ new home will be. Our. Thinking about that word actually made me smile, and I don't understand why. After that we headed to a big city to a capsule home shop. I found this funny, since it was my first time being in one. I was confused most of the time, but Chichi helped me understand. After awhile we came to _our_ decision and will start building the next day.

…

As dad and Goku went to start building our home today, I decided I talk with the wedding planner. That talk, even though exciting, was a complete bore. He kept going between two different whites for the decorations. It's just white. And when I spoke with the florist, she wasn't much help either. She went all about different flowers and their many names. It was super confusing. I tried picking some pink flowers, and she said how they won't do. Something about that those usually mean death. I was getting really annoyed, after all it's MY wedding. I should be able to pick whatever flowers I want. But thankfully she point at this beautiful blue and white bouquet; it had hydrangea, baby's breath, and berries. I giggled when she said one of the flowers was called baby's breath; who gives flowers silly names.

After that was done, I set out to wait for Goku and dad to comes home. After all, it was almost dinner time. I hope they had a better day than me.

…

Note to self, thank Master Roshi one of these days for making me do construction, for training. We were able to set up half of the main frame work in time for lunch. Even though Chichi packed us a lunch, it wasn't enough for me. So, I went to go catch a fish. I offered Ox King but he declined. His lost. After lunch we got the other half done. Tomorrow we'll be building the inner walls to the out. If we work hard and fast enough, we might be able to get the roof up, too.

As we made it back to the castle, we were greeted by that _old lady_, _Li_, and Chichi. I still don't get why I don't like that old lady. After we ate dinner, Chichi sat in my room and told me all about her day. When she got to the part about flower names, we both burst into a fit of laughter over the name baby's breath. After that we said goodnight and went to bed. But before she left my room, I couldn't help myself to take a long whiff of her scent. She froze when I buried my nose in her neck, and started smelling. She asked what I was doing, but instead of answering I just licked her neck. She yelped, and push me. She was doing that angry puff again, before she walked out.

…

As I walked into Goku's room this morning, I was surprised he wasn't there. Oh, he knows I hate that. Where are you mister? _Courtyard._ Since when?_ Before the sun rose._ That was 3 hours ago. Don't tell me you forgot the last time you trained in the courtyard at this time. The last time he did that he scared a few of the guards. _I didn't do _that_ this time. I swear!_ Since dad gave his blessing, every morning I found him doing either pushups or sit-ups, and I would join him till it was time for breakfast. The fact he went to the courtyard today made me angry. I hope he gets a cramp. _And I wish I could see you doing that angry puffy face._ Shut up! I do not puff my face when I'm angry! _Yes, you do. And I like it._ At that I started to blush. I then went back to my room to do _my_ morning workout. That jerk.

After breakfast, I didn't give him a parting kiss, since I was still mad. He was sad, but that's his own fault. He pouted as he headed off with dad. Today I was meeting with a tailor to fit my mother's prize wedding dress. When I first tried it on, she looked displeased. "Please princess, don't you think it would fit better if you weren't wearing your chest binder?" Maybe she had a point. But I haven't worn clothes without it for so long, it became a second skin. The only two ways I didn't wear it was when I was still wearing my mother's armor, or when I went to bed. Ever in the last 3 years, when I finally put the armor away, I just couldn't stop wearing the binder.

My growing breast got in the way of my training. Plus, men always looked at me weird, on the days I took a break from it. But fine! I'll try the dress without it. When I came back out in the dress, without the binder, the tailor's mouth fell. "My Kami, I didn't know you had so much. Why don't you not wear your binder more often? You definitely got the body to make any girl jealous." I started to feel embarrassed. I wasn't the showy type. I always knew I had a proud figure, but never felt the need to show it.

The rest of the session was embarrassing. She went on about how I had a thinner waist than mother. Oh, and how I got the perfect amount of butt to match my breast. Oh, how lucky my fiancé is, since I had a perfect figure with well tone muscles. I kept begging her to stop. "I bet he gets hard every time he thinks of you." She was giggling, I was downright feeling like I was on fire. Such improper language. "The way I heard he looks, I bet you get wet too just thinking of him." I was at the verge of fainting, till she gave me a glass of water. "Am I right? You must lust for him a lot, telling from how red you're turning. Especially since, you're making the dress look white compared to you." She couldn't stop laughing.

Why did she had to go and say that? So embarrassing and not proper thoughts. But I must admit, it would be nice to know if he does get aroused when it comes to me. Oh no! Get those out your head right now, missy! A proper lady doesn't think those things. A proper lady has control of all her desires.

…

This morning I woke up extra early. For some reason I was burning up, and tightness between my legs was just unbearable. When I opened my eyes the first thing that happened, was that I said Chichi. Then I remembered the dream I was having. Chichi sitting on my lap, doing that angry puffy face, and I licking her neck so she did the other face I liked. And now that tightness just became worst. Maybe I should do push… It hurt to try to get into position. Maybe sit-ups. Nope. Can't do that either. Damn it! I know Chichi hates this, but I really need to do something about this. So, I jumped out the window, and started walking to the courtyard. I then began my kata practice.

By the time the sun rose, it was starting to _finally_ go away. Well, until a certain someone rang in my head. _Where are you mister?_ Oh, she was mad, and strangely it made the tightness come back. Oh, and to know she's doing that puffy angry face, just made it worst. I had to go extra heavy in my workout now, since I knew I only had an hour till she comes get me for breakfast.

Damn it! She's still mad. She didn't even give me a kiss. Just you watch till I get back. I'm going to get my kiss, and make you beg for more. Wait! Where did that come from? The rest of the day went just like yesterday, only this time I was on edge. It was in the afternoon I finally cooled off, after I caught myself and Ox King fish for lunch. As we ate, Ox King was asking me weird questions.

"Are you behaving around my daughter?" Oh course, or Chichi would get mad if I didn't. "I mean behaving when you two are alone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You two aren't doing things married people do?"

"And that is, what exactly?" When I asked that he had a face of almost disbelief.

"You really don't know?" I shocked my head. "Oh Kami!" His reaction surprised me, but before I could ask, he stated we had to finish up. So strange.

When we finally went back for dinner, I notice Chichi wasn't looking at me. It really bugged me. And when I asked why, she didn't give me one answer. As we got in front of our room, I finally couldn't take it. I could understand being mad for this morning, but not looking at me or answering me. Something was wrong and I'm going to find out. Before she had a chance to touch her door, I picked her up and carried her to my room. The fact she didn't put up a fight also bothered me. She usually does, since she likes walking on her own feet.

"Ok missy. What's wrong? And don't think of getting away." I told her as I walked up to the bed. She stood silent. When I got to the bed, I sat down and kept her on my lap. She still wasn't answering. "If you don't answer I'll tickle you." That always get her to talk. But not this time. She didn't try to escape, nor spoke. Now I'm worried. I placed my face against hers. "Please. Please tell me what's wrong."

That got something. She looked at me, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "So, I was trying on mother's dress today. And… and… the tailor told me try it without my binder. And then she started teasing me. I felt super embarrassed." She then started crying on my chest. I held her closer, and had my chin on her head. When she was done crying, she looked up at me. Oh Kami! She was pouting. "She made me think of things that are not proper. She made me so mad."

"And what can I do to make you not mad?"

"Kiss me." Oh, how can I deny that little request. After I gave a quick kissed on the lips, I could tell she wanted more. Oh, but I couldn't resist kissing her nose. "Hey! Not there!" I did it again and she started hitting my chest with her fist.

…

He kept kissing my nose, even when I told him to stop. When he in for another one, I moved my head back so he can miss. He landed that kiss on my shoulder. Instead of pulling back, to try again, he trailed up to my neck. Oh man, that always tickles, and he knows it. He then licked before he kissed my jawline. "Mmm." Oops!

I think he heard me, telling from how he froze. Then I felt him repeat what he did. And again, I made that noise. He kept repeating, and sometimes was faster, others slower. But each and every time I just made that noise. I tried to tell him stop, but he won't listen. And so then, I thought maybe I did that to him. See how he likes it. Oh crap! Planned backfired. He did like it, and moved my head so he can repeat what he did to me to the other side.

I then tried to pull away, just for him to pull me back harder. When I landed on his lap again, he threw his head back and let out a groan. _CRAP!_ He then let me go, and slipped to the floor. What was that about? Before I could ask, he had a tight expression and his face was turning red. He then stated that maybe it's time to get some rest for tomorrow. I didn't argue with him, as I got up and let. Before I did, I wanted to share one more kiss, but he wasn't having it. Did I do something wrong?

…

CRAP!

That felt surprising good. But it took me by surprised, that I let Chichi go. And that's when I felt it get tight. NO! NO! NO! She can't see me like this! It's embarrassing. I told her that we should probably get to bed. I was so grateful she agreed. But I sadly had to deny one last kiss. The moment she left the room, I started questioning why is my body reacting like this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Cute**

The next day was very awkward. When I went into his room, for our usually routine, he had a very tight expression when he looked at me. Even during breakfast, if I looked his way, he looked the other way blushing like mad. Also, at breakfast, dad told me that they'll be getting help from some of the men in the village, to put in plumping and wiring. Before they left, I tried getting a kiss from Goku, only for him to kiss my forehead. And it was a light one, too. I was pouting when they left. Something is wrong with Goku, and I'm going to find out why. Then it hit me. They're doing the plumping and wiring, so that means the house is almost done.

I got so excited. I then went to the planner again today. This time it was more fun, since we was up to the seating arrangements for the reception. I should ask dad, to let Goku stay tomorrow so we can see what cake flavor we want to use. I already know he's going to love that part. He loves food, so who else is perfect to choose the perfect cake for us. Oh, and maybe when he gets back, we could spar. We haven't done that since he started building our home. Maybe a nice spar would let out some tension. After all, he was tensed this morning.

…

This morning was just awful. Not only did I fall asleep like I was on fire, but the thoughts that made me react that way. I kept replaying how it felt when I pressed Chichi _there_, and that noise she made. What other noise can I make her make. Especially if they sounded like music to my ears. The way she looked was also madding, and when she licked me, oh that was perfect. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood. Damn! Why thinking of her like that is making me feel like this? Why do I have the strong urge to have her pinned under me? DAMN IT! STOP THAT!

I need to calm down! And quick, telling by how the stars are starting to fade. Just my luck; I stood up all night. I should take a bath to cool off. Why didn't I think about this sooner? The cold water was a blessing. After I got out, I thought why not get a workout, since morning was already here. Just as I was reaching 900 pushups, she walked in. The moment I saw her memories of last night came back. Just my luck. I tried to focus heavily on finishing my workout, and she got on the floor and started hers.

At breakfast I had no escape from her. Her voice, her face, her scent. DAMN IT! It took everything to just focus on eating, and getting out of there quickly. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, especially with all these thoughts. I don't understand what's going on, and I felt way to embarrassed to tell her. Just when I was about to leave, she grabbed my hand. I have no choice but to face her. Kami give me the strength to not to impulsively react. Thank goodness I didn't, and I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. I don't think she like that, telling from her pouty face. Silently I hoped she was still pouting when I got back. It would be nice to watch her face change expressions. My Chichi. With that my mood was happy again.

Well till I found out who was helping with the rest of the stuff for our home. Three older men I never met, and damn Li. But during the work we were close to being nice as possibly. We went straight through lunch to finish all the heavy work today. Then Ox told me I didn't have to come back tomorrow. Then when we got back home, Chichi was nowhere to be seen during dinner. That upsets me, and I hope it's not my fault she didn't join us.

When I went in search for her, she happened to be laying down on my bed. As I got closer, I noticed she was reading a book. Before I could say anything, she looked up at me. "Oh. You're done eating?" I nodded, and she closed her book. Then she got off the bed and stood in front of me. What's going on here. "Let's spar today." What? I was just stunned. "We haven't sparred in a while, and I just wanted to spar with you again." She had her hands behind her back, head down, and swayed side to side. To top it off her cheeks were pink. The first thing that popped into my head to described this action was _cute_. She was being cute. I finally found a meaning to that word, and it was Chichi. When she looked up to me, I just couldn't tell her no. I felt trapped. If she does this again I would do just about anything.

"Sh… Sh… Sure. Where?" Was I stuttering? I never stutter. When I didn't think she can be even more cute. She gave me a smile that had her eyes close, her cheeks puffy, and that pink color spread. I felt my breath caught in my throat. Till she pulled me along with her, snapping me out of that trans.

…

_She was being cute._

That was the first time he called me cute! Oh, my excitement went through the roof. The fact he was stuttering made me feel butterflies in my stomach. He called me cute, and he's stuttering. This is so wonderful. I then grabbed his hand, and dragged him outside, past the gates towards the flower field. Once we got there it seems Goku was still in a daze, since it took him a moment to respond to me.

"We're here, Goku."

"Wait, what. Oh yeah. Something about sparring, right?" I nodded excitedly. He then started to blush. Oh my. When he finally came out of it, we got into our stance. It felt like hours when I finally couldn't keep up with him, and we were taking a break. As we sat down, I was leaning on Goku's shoulder. We were just looking out into the lake. Then I felt Goku shift his arm around me, and bringing me closer. This was nice.

I tried snuggling closer, and he stiffen. My knees were barely on his leg, as I tried to get as close as possible. I could be wrong, but is panting, and did his hand gripped above my hip. When I looked up at him, he was looking away. "Is something wrong?" He shocked his head. "So, look at me, please." I notice him taking deep breath before looking at me.

He looked embarrassed about something, and sorry. Why does he look that? He then pulled me closer and kissed me. After the sudden shock left, I kissed him back. When he pulled away, we were panting. He then kissed me again. This was short, but he did it multiple times. I could feel my body getting hot, and the need to continue kissing was driving me crazy.

Without warning, I felt I was laying on the grass. When I opened my eyes, he was above me, and a mare inch from my face, as his hot breath fanned my face. The look in his eyes, was just so dreamy. I involuntary tried to lick his lips. That surprised him, and then he did it back to me. Before long both our tongue touched, and his tongue followed mine to my mouth. I could feel his tongue feeling all over the inside of my mouth. Then I started feeling wet building between my legs. And at that had the kissing stop.

…

She finally decided to take a break, after telling her twice. I like that about her; not giving up no matter what. We just sat there, enjoying the moment, till I felt the need to have her closer. As I pulled her closer, I felt her bumps pressing against me. That felt nice. I grabbed tighter to her side, hoping she got the hint I wanted her closer. I think she got it, since she was moving in closer. So close, that her knees were resting on my right leg. As she moved her bumps kept rubbing against me. Why is it getting harder to breathe? Damn it! I can't make myself look at her. "Is something wrong?" I shocked my head. "So, look at me, please."

Taking in a few deep breaths, I turned my head to face her. Oh, and the sight she was. My version started to blur the more I looked at her. I couldn't resist! I went in for a kiss. Her lips are so soft and warm. Damn it! I want more. I want to kiss every inch of her lips, and so I did. She kept leaning back, and I followed. I didn't want to lose one second away from those lips. By the time I realized she was laying down, I finally opened my eyes. When I saw into those eyes, I felt lost. Nothing else matter but her. She has my complete focus.

I then felt her lick my lips, and so I did it back. Then our tongues licked each other. Oh, I really like that. I didn't want to lose the sensation. I followed her tongue inside her warm mouth. Damn! She taste so good. I think I found a new taste I want to taste forever. Just then, my nose caught of whiff of something new. It smelled like her, but was coming from somewhere else. I sadly left the warmth of her mouth, in search of that smell, that caught my interest.

I whiff my way down her neck, between her bump, and the lower I went the stronger the scent. I was almost past her stomach, when I felt a knee to my chest. Well, that cleared my head, and my senses. "That actually hurt!" I then sat up and looked at her. I was going to ask what was the knee for, but stopped when I saw her face. It was super red, close to a scared face, and tears started to slide down her face. I was about to ask what was wrong, till she got up so quickly and ran.

Damn it! Did I do something wrong? What came over me? Curses! I then got up, and ran after her. I could have easily caught up to her, if it wasn't because of that _old lady_ standing by the gates. "What did you _animal_ do to the princess?" I didn't say anything, I was looking for a way around her. "Answer me, you _filth_." With her in the way, and calling me those names, I felt my anger raising. But I couldn't stop from answering, grandpa always said be nice to girls. Even though, is pushing her luck.

"I don't know. Now move so I could find out!" I almost roar that last part. She gave me a look of disgust, but did move. CHICHI! What did I do? _Don't come!_ Why? I stopped just inches from opening her door. She wasn't answering, and I was just about to open her door when I saw Li walking towards me.

"Move animal. Grandma sent me to find out what—" I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall.

"_YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?_" He cough before letting out a painful 'understood'. I then let him go, and watched him run back the way her came. I then tried to calm my rage. After another couple of deep breaths, I knocked on Chichi's door. "Let me in, please."

"We'll talk tomorrow, Goku. I want to be left alone for now. Please."

"I won't move from this spot unless I know for sure you're alright."

"Goku please. I'm fine. I'll be ok. I just want to be left alone for now. Please, Goku." Promise? "Yes."

"Fine. But tomorrow I would like to know exactly what I did to upset you. Ok?" _Yeah._ "Good night, my Chichi." _Goodnight, my Goku._ With that I went to my room.

…

As I watched Goku whiff his way down and pass my breast, I started to panic. Is he able to smell when I'm getting arouse? Wait! Was I getting aroused by that kiss? Damn it! He's getting closer. In a panic I knee him in the chest. "Ow! That hurt!" He said while rubbing his chest. He then sat up and looked at me. It seemed he was going to say something, but stopped. In panic I got up and ran at full speed. I ran so fast I didn't notice that I passed Mrs. Ying.

I just made it to my room when I heard Goku closing in. I don't know where this speed came from, but I was happy for it. Unless, Goku was giving me space to calm down. With that thought I started breathing easier. _Chichi! What did I do?_ Don't come! _Why?_ I knew he was just outside my door; I could hear his breathing. I know for a fact it wasn't because of running, that he was panting. I then heard Li speaking to Goku.

"Move animal. Grandma sent me to find out what—" Then I heard a slam against the wall. It was so hard it shock the frames on my wall.

"_YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?_" I was left in shock. That came out of my Goku. What's wrong with him? I never thought he would ever do something like that. But strangely, it made me somewhat happy. That part I didn't understand. I then heard something fall, and then feet trying to get away. "Let me in, please."

"We'll talk tomorrow, Goku. I want to be left alone for now. Please."

"I won't move from this spot unless I know for sure you're alright." I could hear that he was still panting.

"Goku please. I'm fine. I'll be ok. I just want to be left alone for now. Please, Goku." _Promise?_ "Yes."

"Fine. But tomorrow I would like to know exactly what I did to upset you. Ok?" Yeah. "Good night, my Chichi." Goodnight, my Goku.

Once I heard that his door closed, I went to my bathroom. I need a shower. After what happened I still felt somewhat excited. Maybe tomorrow I shoulder wear my binder. No. I'll wear it. I'll let him find that part of me on our wedding night. Wedding night? Oh boy. If we keep this up, we might end up doing _that_ before the wedding. But the question now is how I would be able to stop it from getting to that.

As I look in my bathroom mirror, I come to notice how swollen my lips were. I hope it goes back to normal by morning. As I showered, I thought about that kiss. Having his tongue inside my mouth. Being able to have a taste of him. I then started feeling a tinkle between my legs. I wonder what he would… Stop that! First your shower and go to bed young lady! With that I finished my shower, and went straight to bed. Kind of. I fell asleep with thoughts of Goku kissing me to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The talk**

The sun was already up, and I have already past 1000 pushups. This is so not like her. Instead of starting my next set, I got up and walked to my door. Just when I was about to open, she opened the door. She looked tired. Did she not sleep last night? She walking in and straight to the bed. I closed the door, and walked over to her. When I reached the bed, I sat down next to her. She leaned against my arm, and let out a tired sigh.

"What's the matter, Chichi?" She just shock her head and stood quiet. I pulled her closer, and rested my cheek on her head. "You promise you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm too tired, can I sleep for a bit first?"

"Then why you came here, when you had your bed?"

"Because I wanted to be here." Ok. With that she hugged my arm, and closed her eyes. I thought she would at least lay down, but this was nice. I tried everything to not move. Also, I found out she lightly snores. Something else cute about her. It was a peaceful moment, till that old lady barged into my room. What a bother.

"PRINCESS! THERE YOU ARE! YOUR FATHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Oh, her loud, annoying voice made my ears hurt. And it seemed it did to Chichi's too. "My goodness princess. Change at once!" She then turner to me. "Get dress, you filthy animal." I snarled back, and she jumped. She did not leave until Chichi stood up, and dragged her out my room. What's her problem?

…

Mrs. Ying dragged me all the way to my room, and shut the door in a hurry. "What does my dad want?" Boy was I exhausted. That's what I get for not sleeping last night.

"He doesn't anything. I just wanted to make sure you was away from that _animal_!"

"What are you talking about?" What is Mrs. Ying problem with my Goku?

"That _beast_ not only hurt my grandson, but he clearly did something to you, for how you were last night. Now tell me. How did that filth hurt you?"

"What are you talking about? He didn't hurt me. Yesterday nothing happened. I was just going through my mood. Goku didn't do anything."

"Lies. That monster did—" The moment she called my Goku a monster I lost it. I slapped her. I always respected Mrs. Ying, but today she went to far. And being tired is not helping me. She was surprised. "That… That… that monster is a bad influence on you, after all. I'm telling your father."

"NO! Wait! I'm sorry." I was too late; she already was heading to the stairs. That's when Goku stepped out. I turned to him and started crying. He embraced me, and we then started heading downstairs. Going to have to face him one way or another.

…

When we reach Ox King, I noticed that old lady having an evil smirk. And then I remembered how worried Chichi looked. "Mrs. Ying, you may leave."

"What? Why?" Ox just told her that she just has to. Good for her. When she left Ox finally walked up to us.

"Goku do you mind letting me and my daughter speak alone." I nodded my head. One more look at Chichi, then I walked out the room and closed the door behind me. That's when I saw Li with a weird thing around his neck. And the old lady putting her face to the door.

"Both of you, back away." They jumped when I spoke. The old lady didn't move, but Li ran. Just when I was about to speak again, one of the guards came around. He looked from me to her, and then went over to her and asked her to follow him. With that side I stepped away from the door, and leaned again the wall, by the window, across from the door. Not even a minute passed and I was getting nervous. What did the Ox King want with Chichi? Was it because of yesterday? Did I really do something bad? I hope not. Chichi I'm sorry.

I don't how, but I ended up pacing back and forth. People passed me and I paid no mind to them. I was so lost in thought about if I did something wrong to Chichi. I don't know how long it been, but when Chichi finally came out I calm down. Well, until I saw how red her face was. What happened? She walked up to me, and pulled my arm to follow. We went to my room, and before I could say anything, I saw her sit on the room. So, I sat across from her. I wanted to sit next to her, but the way she looked I don't think that would be a good idea. "What happened?"

"Goku. Do know what _sex_ is?"

…

Once Goku left the room, dad motioned for me to sit on the couch in front of him. Once he sat down, he let out a sigh before he spoke. "What happened yesterday? I tell me everything, even if it's embarrassing. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded. I fidget with my fingers as I spoke.

"I was reading a book, waiting for Goku in his room. Once he came, I suggested we spar, since it's been a while since we did so. He agreed, and we went to the flower field across the lake. We sparred till I finally got tired, and so we sat down to relaxed. We were just hugging, and then we tried to snuggle closer together. We ended up kissing. We kissed to the point I was laying down, and him hover over me. Like not completely on me, but from the side. We just kept kissing, till I started to feel aroused. I think Goku could smell that, because he stopped kissing me and starting smelling his way down my body. When I realized where he was going, I panicked and kneed his chest. And in a panic, I ran back to the castle."

I waited for his answer. I felt super embarrassed, and uneased. But I knew the uneasiness was due to Goku. During over time together we figured out we could not only hear each other's thoughts, but also sense when the other one is overly emotional. I could almost feel Goku pacing back and forth. Oh, calm down. _What did I do wrong?_ Then my father finally filled the silence. "Interesting."

"Interesting?"

There was silence again. So quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. I know it's mine and not Goku's, he has a weird heartbeat. After a moment dad finally spoke again. "You see, when me and Goku were building your home I asked him a few things. Like, if he was behaving with you and not doing what married couple do. He questioned what I meant. That both worried, and made me happy."

"I still don't follow."

"There's a possibility he just doesn't know what _that_ is. And from what you told me; he's following his instincts. But doesn't seem he understands it."

"Come again."

"You were given _the talk_ when you were younger. But from where I see it, Goku hasn't." I started to blush heavily. "Maybe you should tell him."

"WHAT!" _Is everything ok?_ Yeah, just peachy. Everything is so _fine_ I could punch you. _Go right ahead._ "Shut up!" I was breathing super heavy now. Not good! Not good!

"Is everything ok."

"Not you too!" He gave me a confused look. "I mean, I'm just fine dad."

"If you don't tell him, I—"

"NO!" The I said calmly. "I can do it." Damn! Did my face feel like the sun was beaming on it for far too long. As I stepped out, I saw Goku still pacing. I knew it. He looked ready to ask something, but I quickly grabbed his hand, and we went to his room. Once there we sat on the floor. It took a lot out of me to ask this, but here goes nothing. "Goku. Do you know what _sex_ is?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer. What I got was a confused look, and his head leaning to the side. And 'hu' coming out from him. Oh no! He really doesn't know! I felt my very soul leave my body. Just my luck.

…

"Goku. Do you know what _sex_ is?"

"Hu." What is she talking about? I never heard that word in my life.

"Ok, let's try something else. Tell me if any of these words you heard before." Ok. "Fuck. Doing it. Intercourse."

"I've heard fuck and doing it before, but I don't know what that means. I tried asking Master Roshi when I trained under him, when I was 12. He said something close to 'why bother teaching you if you can't tell the difference between a pretty and ugly girl.' I once tried ask Bulma and Yamcha, they just gave me a weird look and laughed. After that I didn't give it a second though. Why? What do they mean?"

Her cheeks turned red, and then back to normal before she gave me a confused look. "I see. So, let's start from the basics and work our way up." Ok. "How did you first figure out what a girl was? And before you met."

"Well when I first met Bulma actually. She was the first other person I met in years. She said she was a girl, to me she looked funny and very different from me. I thought her car was a monster, I attacked it and she shot me with a gun."

"Goku."

"Oh, right. Sorry. At night she took out her capsule home, the first time seeing one too. She thought me what a bath was. She was going to scrub my back, but I used my tail. She freaked out. Anyway, afterwards she went to take a bath too. I thought I could help her, since she didn't have a tail. She threw things at me. I don't remember what I saw.

"Then after she was dressed before I was allowed back inside the house. She was brushing her when she told me I was weird for having a tail. I told I thought she was weird for having a second butt on her chest." We both laughed at that. When we calm down, I tried to continued. "So, we went to bed. I slept on the floor. She said there wasn't enough room on her." I told her how I slept with grandpa. She was shocked. "The next morning, while she was still asleep, I thought to prove her wrong. I rested my head between her legs, and it felt weird, not like grandpa's at all. I then took off her panties to take a look why. I panicked seeing that she had no balls. I said that out loud and she thought I meant the dragon balls." Chichi shock her head, and took a deep breath.

"So that's how you found out the difference the first time?" I nodded. "Ok. So, how can you tell the difference now?"

"While for starters they have bumps on their chest."

"Goku, are you talking about these?" She pointed her bumps, and I nodded. "The proper name for them is breast. But the commend slang for them is boobs."

"What does slang mean?"

"Not proper word for something else." Ok. "And what you found out girls have privates are called a vagina."

"What's the slang to that?"

"I'm not telling." Why? "I will slap you." Ok. I kind of was disappointed at that one. "Don't be. Now, what have you known your privates as?"

"The word I always use, which was wiener."

"The proper name is penis."

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me the slang to that."

"You got that right mister." We both laughed. "Now that's the basics. Now, what something else." Ok. "Do you know where babies come from?" Nope. She then had that red face again as she played with her fingers. By now I chose to sit next to her. She jumped when our legs touched. "Oh no, Goku. Go back! You can't come next to me till after we talked!"

"Aww, come on."

"Don't whine." I won't whine if you give me a kiss. "No kiss either till after we talk." You're being a big meanie now. "Stop pouting!" Make me. "Oh no! I'm not falling for that. You can forget it mister."

"Fine, I'll stop if you promise I can kiss you as much as I want."

"You're being a little kid." So. "But fine, I promise." I stopped pouting returned to sitting in front of her. "Well, you see you need an egg and a seed to come together to create a baby. Let me finish before you ask. So, the egg comes from the female, and the seed comes from the male." I was very confused, but I tried to pay super closed attention. "These things are inside each of us. All males carry seeds inside them, and all females carry eggs. But the egg and seeds are so small you can't see them. Male seed is called semen, and female eggs are called ovum [ova], but you can call it eggs. To me the names were always weird." We then both laughed. But wow. So, it take a guy and girl to make a baby!

"But wait. How do they come together to make the baby?" Her face turned red on that one.

"Well, I was getting up that." I looked on curious. "You see the two would have sex. Or the other term, intercourse. To do that the guy and girl puts their privates together. You see, a male's penis would go into a female's vagina."

"Wow! Really? But wait, how does that work?" _You're going to be the death of me._ "Don't say that." She stick her tongue at me. "Do that again and forget about the promise. I won't care you slap me after, either."

"You wouldn't!"

"Then don't temp me." We both laughed at that one.

"You got that one. Now let me finish." I nodded. "Well to be able to connect them, usually both the male and female have to be aroused first."

"What's that?"

"For a female, their vagina gets wet. For a male, their penis gets hard."

I stood up in surprised. "SO THAT'S WHY IT KEEPS HAPPENING!" I was shocked. Why didn't anyone tell me?

"Goku, calm down and sit." I sat back down, but now I don't know if I should be happy, that I found out why it happens. Or embarrassed, for the reason why _it_ happens to me. Wait a minute. I looked up to Chichi. From what I understand, I get aroused when it comes to you. "What you mean by that?" I turned away from her.

"I ain't telling."

"Oh, come on you big meanie."

"Do you?" Her face turned red, and she looked away. "Should I take that as a yes?" She nodded. That made me happy. "Now, come on. Finish."

"Jerk." I couldn't help chuck at that. "The reason I say usually is because not everyone wants to connect that way. But more on that a different day." Meanie. "Shut up. I'm getting to the part that I don't want to say." Ok, continue. "Traditionally the two involved are married. Some people do it without being married. Well you see. Sex is usually a pleasurable experience. But if you force it, only one person enjoys it and the other does. Traditionally, sex is supposed to be pleasurable to both people." I started to notice her cheeks turning red again. "Traditionally it involves love, but is not always the case. And if the two are married, no other man could touch the female. And no other female could touch the male. The two married are the only ones allowed to touch each other."

"Good." She looked at me surprised. "I would hate any man touch you. I want to be the only one who can." She then gave me the biggest smile.

"Me too!" Now I had a big smile. "Oh, speaking about getting married, want to go try cakes to pick one for the wedding?"

"But first." I inched closer. "Our promise."

"Hey! I was finish talking! I just got sidetrack!" She moved back.

"Meanie." She puffed her face. "Remember what I said about temping me." She stopped puffing her.

"Jerk." Ok, if call me that one more I'm hugging you. She looked shocked. "Fine. Now here's ok, but not ok part. There's many forms of sex, and it all has to do when personal taste." Why it's not ok. "Not everybody likes the same thing. Oh, one last thing. For a female to have a baby the egg and the seed has to connect within a certain time. If not, the egg leaves the female by bleeding." I jumped at that and grabbed her shoulders.

"What! Does that hurt? How long is the bleeding?"

"It doesn't hurt, for me anyway. It depends on the female's body if they feel pain or not. And the bleeding usually last a period of days."

"You sure?"

"Yes. And since you been good, you get to claim your promise." That's all I needed to hear.

_**A/N: **__I really didn't want to make this two chapters. I felt it would be better to keep it as one. Let me know how I handled "The Talk"_

_Thank you 3_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Cake**

After we kissed, which felt like forever, we finally made our way to try out some cakes. "Goku?" He looked at me. "I don't think I ever asked you. Even though I want, but do you want kids?"

"I wouldn't mind, since I'll be making them with you." I felt a blush rising. "I'm glad we had that talk."

"Me too!" As we continued walking, I couldn't contain my excitement. "I want a big family!"

"What you mean by that?" Hu? Oh.

"Well a family that you and me will be mommy and daddy to our many children." He looked pleased with that answer. _How many kids do you want?_ "Maybe 4, or 5. But I'll be happy with a small family too. I would be happy with any number of kids you give me." He smiled at that. "Just to be able to have your children will make me happy." _Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy too._ I just couldn't stop smiling from that. "Oh, should we invite your friends to the wedding?"

"I don't know."

"When we choose a date, will you tell me before then?"

"Why just not invite them at all."

"But Goku. A wedding is not only for the couple becoming one. It's also a special day where family and friends of the couple to celebrate the new start of the couple." He looked deep in thought on that one. "Let's invite them anyway." _No._ "Why? There's always a chance you'll regret it one day. Plus, I don't think I got properly introduce to your friends, at the tournament." I looked down as I said that.

"You got a point. But no." Ok. Is there something about his friends that he just doesn't want to invite them. He doesn't seem to be wanting to talk about it.

Then, we finally made it to the dining hall. "Cake time."

…

The rest of the day was interesting. After that talk with Chichi, I'm not embarrassed about _most_ of my reactions to her. But when she asked what thoughts I had of her, that got a reaction out of me, I tell her I don't know. Just to see her get puffy, and try to hit me. Then there was the cake tasting, which wasn't bad. Except for those few that were just awful. What were they call again? Champagne, ginger spice, and carrot. Chichi laughed at me when I tasted that one.

But now Chichi had me thinking about how she wanted to invite my friends, to our wedding. I was between nervous, and happy that she wanted to include them. But do _I_ want them there? We was currently on our way to my room, since I had more space to practice our wedding dance. So much dancing. I wish these things were simple. But it made her happy, so I don't mind much. The moment my door closed something was different.

It wasn't the smell of the room, or even us. It just felt different. "Chichi don't sit yet." I walked to the center of the room and took my surroundings in. Why does it feel different? Then my eyes landed on Chichi, and her face was pink. What are you thinking?

"Not telling." If that's how she wants to play it. I picked her up, and lightly tossed her in the air. She was giggling. "I'm still not going to tell." I finally set her down on feet, then I started tickling her. "You're not getting a pep out of me!" She laughed so hard that she was tearing up. If she wants to play hard, then time for a change of strategy. I let her go and walked away. "And where you think you're going?"

"To your room."

"Hey! No! You can't!"

My interested was peaked. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise. So, you just can't."

"Now I'm definitely going." She jumped on my back, trying to slow me down. It had no effect. She then bit my ear. That got me to stop, for a moment. I continued walking to her room. She finally got off. Then she started to giggle. "Wait a minute. You knew I would go to your room."

"Shut up and go in already." Um, actually before I did that I should see if I sense anything on the other side. "No, you don't! That's cheating!"

"Fine." I opened the door, and what I saw made me look back at Chichi confused. "Is that the real one?"

"No, sadly. But I thought when you suggested Lisa about a picture of her father, that you would like something similar." She was doing that cute thing where her hands were at her back, and she sway back and forth.

"Thank you. It's perfect. Now get over here."

"Why?" She walked over to me, and I landed a kiss on those sweet lips. When we parted, she was breathless. Good. "Jerk." Hey! I'll do it again.

…

The day finally came. Our wedding. I still don't get why Goku didn't invite his friends, but one day we'll show them all the pictures. I was so excited and so nervous. What would Goku think of my dress? Thinking about Goku made me giggle at his reaction, when I told him for the next two days I'll be sleeping in a different room. He gave me a horror look, until I explain the reason. Then before I left to my location, he kissed me deeply and told me he can't wait to see me again.

My cheeks are now burning. Oh my. _Oh my what? _Goku! You can't do that either! Now stop that! Silence, good. He's really impatient, is he? Once the tailor entered, we starting on my dress. It was too perfect. The heart bust accent my breast wonderful, and the way it tightly formed to my waist added a nice touch. I hope Goku likes it. I then started blushing again. "Can you try to stop blushing while I do your makeup." Me and the makeup artist laughed. After that, my hair was pulled into an elegant bun, with curls framing my face. I felt absolutely beautiful. It's time. And this day we have the great fortune *giggle* of having Fortuneteller Baba to unite us.

…

Today is finally the day. I was feeling unusually nervous. I don't understand why. "Dude, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Eric was in the room with me, as we got ready to begin. "Are you just too excited for you to finally see Chichi, after being told you couldn't for you till today? Are you just can't wait to open her like a present?" He was laughing as I stopped pacing, and asked what he meant. "You really don't get suggestive phrases?" I shock my head. "Ok, it's suggestive way of saying, you can't wait to _get her naked_." Oh. … OH! "That blush tells me you got that." Blush? "Oh, it's when your face turns red, or pink. Usually due to embarrassment, or other list of reasons." So, wait. That means I make Chichi blush a lot. Cool. I wonder how I do that; I like it when she blushes. "What are you think?"

"Shut up." My face felt on fire. Wait! Does this is how I could tell I'm blushing? The fact Eric is laughing and my face is burning more. So yup, I'm blushing. Just then we heard a knock at the door. It was one of the guards; he was letting us know we could start heading to the location. Once we got there, I saw Baba. "How's it going Baba?"

"Not bad, Goku. And good to see you in something that's not a fighting gi." We both chuckled. "Now relax, we're starting soon."

I tried to relax, but I couldn't stop my heart from racing. And the moment I saw Chichi walking out the castle, everything seem to go slow motion. A pain to my side brought me back to reality. Look to see Eric standing next to me. "Close your mouth. You're drooling." He snickered as I clearly whipped my mouth. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. She looked stuffy, but comfortable. I didn't get why she had to have that thing on her head, but I was told that I shouldn't question things during the wedding. To keep all question till the end, if I remembered.

Now the moment we practiced. Bow before Ox King, then place Chichi arm in mine, and we face Baba for the vows. She told us to look at each other, even thought Chichi face was still covered. As we placed the rings on each other's fingers we say our part of the vows. I was so thankful Baba helped me remember along the way.

"I, Goku, love and cherish you, secure in the knowledge that you are my best friend, my dearest, my kind and adoring wife. And to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles. To death do we part."

Even though I could barely see her face, I could tell she was tearing up.

…

The moment dad started walking down the aisle I spotted my Goku. It look stunned, and the closer I got I saw him whipping his mouth. Was he drooling? I couldn't to blush at that. Then when I heard him say his vows, I couldn't help get a little emotional. I'm so glad Eric helped him pick that out. Now it was my turn.

"I, Chichi, am proud to be your loving wife, ecstatic to discover what is next in our lives, and thrilled that our every day will be together on this adventure. And marrying you is truly my every desire fulfilled. To death do we part."

Then he gave me that smile, that made me weak to my knees. The one where his teeth shined like a million stars. My heart swelled up knowing it's about to be complete. "In the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oh my, this is finally happening. I couldn't stop biting the inside of my lip, and from what little I can see, he was biting his lip too. The moment he lifted the veil and our lips touched I felt complete.

…

"You may kiss the bride." The moment Baba said that I felt something deep in my soul awoken. I had to try to remember that I have to be gentle with this thing, or else I'll rip it and she'll be mad. I bit my lip, trying to control the urge to just kiss her already. But when our lips finally met, I felt an overwhelming sense of being… Complete.

The rest of the event came and went like a blur. But my two favorite parts, that wasn't food, was the dance with Chichi and finally being able to leave. Tonight, will be our official first night in our new home, and the beginning of our new life. When Chichi first told me that, I didn't understand. Now that the moment is here, I get why she was so happy. As we got ready to leave, Chichi said her farewell to her father, and I called out for nimbus. Once we took off, I couldn't help but smile down at my _wife_.

…

The reception was pretty funny. Well for starters, the dance with Goku was just perfect. And his expression when he saw the cake was too much. I still can't believe they were able to make the figures how I pictured it. Me and Goku holding the dragon ball, the item that brought us together. It was also funny to see his face when I licked icing off his finger. But it did become somewhat sad at the end. Cause I was now coming to the sinking realization I was living the home I always knew. But the moment Goku had me in his arms, and got on nimbus, the happy feeling came back.

I am leaving my childhood home behind, but I'm going forward to my forever home, with my _husband_. That thought just excites me. As we flew, I couldn't help but notice, every time Goku looked at me, he would blush. "Why are you blushing?"

"Cause of you."

"What about me?"

"Cause you're you." Now I was the one blushing. As we continued flying the sun was setting.

"The sunset looks beautiful from here."

"Now as beautiful as you." I felt my heart jump on that one, and my face burning up. He called my beautiful! Since the first time he called my cute, he just wouldn't stop. Even when I was mad, he called me cute. But now it's the first time he called me beautiful. I felt like I was on a cloud. Oh wait. I am on a cloud. I started laughing at that one.

The moment we landed in front of our new home, I became overwhelmed, and not for the obvious reason. Goku was about to put me down when I told him not to. He asked why, and I told him how it's tradition that the husband carried the wife into their new home. He asked why again. "I guess it's like you're carrying me into our new lives or something." He smiled at that, and carried me inside.

**A/N** _The gloves are coming off next chapter. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Kick**

As I carried her in, I felt a sense of overwhelm. I looked down at her, and she look deep in thought about something. "Is everything alright?" _Yeah. Just… Nervous._ "Why?" She didn't answer but she did start to blush. I was going to put her down, but decided against it. Maybe I should sit her down on the couch, and then she'll tell me. I sat her on the couch and then I sat next to her. "Are you still not going to tell me?"

"I'm nervous because… Well because… This is the part when… When the married couple…" She went silent, and even her shoulder were blushing. Wait! Her shoulders! It's the first I seen her shoulder, and the more I looked at her expose the more I wanted to touch. Even from this angle I can see the top of her bumps… I mean breast. And that got me excited, especially remembering what Eric said. Wait! Is that what's nervous about?

She still hadn't said anything, so maybe I should ask if what Eric said is true. "While I was waiting for the wedding to begin Eric was telling stuff." She finally looked up at me. She wasn't blushing, but she did look confused. So, I tried my best to continue. "He said something about you being a present." She blushed at that, and looked down. "I didn't know what he meant. So, I asked him. And he said something about seeing you naked." Her blush to a deep red. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

She nodded, but she turned away. Why did she do that? You can be so confusing sometimes. "Well, I'm sorry! It's just that… that this will be my first time." She then started to whisper, and I couldn't make out clearly what she was saying. She then turned to me, with tears in her eyes. "From what I've heard, and read, it usually hurts for the female when a man puts it in. I'm scared." She then hugged me, and started crying.

"You're scare of it hurting? Yet, you're not scare to fight, which can be very painful?" I couldn't help but chuck. "You're being silly." And that's when she punched me by surprise.

"It's not funny! Those things are totally different!" She's doing the angry puffy face again. My favorite out all her puffy faces. I had the weird desire to see how angry I could get her.

"So how are they different? Is it because of the body part? Or is it because you don't know what an actual punch feels like?" She looked ready to hit me. "What you gonna do? Hit me? Just try it." She grabbed her skirt both hands, and raised it enough that I saw her legs. Then using one hand to keep the skirt up, she came at me. I dodged every punch she threw, then she tried kicking me. But she couldn't kick like at the tournament, she was blaming the dress. "Even if you didn't have that dress, you still wouldn't have hit me."

"Oh shut up! I'm going to prove you wrong! Just let me change out of this, and show you that I can land a hit!" She started storming to the direction of our new room, till she paused midway. She looked at me over her shoulder. "Follow." The way she looked at me, and how she said that one word, made my body burn. Mmm. I hurried to her, as she continued storming to the room.

…

He was mocking me! How dare he! And then to say that it doesn't matter what I wear, that I still would be able to hit him. The nerve! But the fact he was challenging me felt exciting. As I stormed my way to our new room, a thought occurred. Maybe I should try to catch him off guard. I then told him to follow. _Mmm._ I heard him nearly skipped to me. And did he just? Oh, my. Wait. Calm yourself; you're still mad at him.

When we reach the room, I demanded him to help take off my mother's dress. "And don't break it! Understood?"

"Yes." The moment I felt his fingers, trying find where to start, my breath was caught in my throat. Damn it! I just remembered I'm not wearing a bra. I quickly held the front, and I felt him slowly unzip me. Why was doing it so slow? The moment the zipper reached the bottom, I felt his hands feeling my back. Why was he doing that? "Anything else?" I felt his breath on my shoulder, like he was so close to kiss there but held back.

"Mmm." He finally did kiss me there, and momentarily lost my grip on reality. He kissed me there again, and then started to trail kisses down my back. The moment a kiss landed between my shoulder blades, I moved forward. So forward, he was no longer touching me. When I turned around, to face him, he looked disappointed that I moved. "You could go, so I can change." He looked beyond disbelief, and ready to say something. But he didn't, instead he actually left.

…

The moment I started unzipping the dress, I was mesmerized by the skin underneath. She told me not to break the dress, but the way her skin looked, I wanted to see all of it, NOW! Damn it! Once the zipper stopped, I couldn't resist to not touch. Wow. Her skin was soft, but she had very firm muscles. Evidence of her own training, and hard work. I found myself wanting to admire every inch. "Anything else?"

Please say yes, please! I couldn't take her not answering. So, I kissed her shoulder. "Mmm." Yes! More of that! I began slowly kissing my way to neck, then down her spin. The moment I kissed between her shoulder blades, she jolted out of my reach. NO! I was so disappointed that she moved. I wanted to say something, anything to get her back in my hands. But she told me to leave. Come one! Fine, she'll get this one, but not next time.

I waited for her back on the couch. Then I started recalling how her legs looked. Now _that_ I want to get a better view. After a moment had passed, I was temped to go get her, but she had finally opened the door and my mouth dropped. She was wearing a pare of white shorts, and a simple black tank top. I've seen Bulma in less clothes than that, but the way Chichi looked was way better. She then walked over to the couch, but instead of sitting next to me, she sat on my lap. Oh Kami, save me.

"You still don't think I can hit you?" I heard the words, but my attention was no where near. I did feel a hand touch my face. That brought me back to reality.

"Nope." She got up from my lap. "Hey! Come back here."

"No. Come out side, and fight me." Oh, she wants to be like that. And that's when I remembered what I was wearing.

"Give me a sec. Let me get out of this first."

"Looks who's making excuses that they can't fight in just anything." Oh, you want to play it thank way.

"More like not want to anger you if it breaks." _True. You got that one._ With that I took off the jacket, and threw it on the couch. I undid that stupid bow tie, and toss that too. I then started unbuttoning my shirt as I walked to the room. Once in our room, I tried to remember where Chichi put my gi. Once I found it, I decided there's not point in using the weights. It's just Chichi. Chichi. Just saying her name made me want to rip these clothes off.

Once in my training gi, I started heading outside to meet her. "Here's the rule. If I land one hit on you, you have to do whatever I say for a day."

"And if you don't?" Not like she will.

"I'll do whatever you want." Deal. "Deal."

Without warning she went into her attack. I avoided that in time, and she didn't stop.

…

He avoided my every attack, and to make matter worst, I was starting to run low on stamina. I went into another round of kicks, just for him to do that after-imagine technique. Where are you? "Cheater!" Just when I thought something touched my shoulder, I attacked as a reaction. When I saw I hit nothing, I was so surprised that when I felt something kiss my cheek, I jumped. "HEY!" I looked up to see a chuckling Goku.

"You put your guard down." As he laughed, I went for a leg swipe. I got him, but before I landed an elbow, he had moved. "So close, but nope." He was getting me angry. He's mocking me again. Fine, want to play like that. I then lowered my stance, and closed my eyes. Just then I felt the wind brush against my left arm, and I shrike. "OW! You hit me!"

"Haha! Told you! So, I win."

"No! That was a lucky shot. I want a do over!"

"Awe, does the big strong Goku not like the fact that his smaller, weaker wife hit him." I couldn't stop laughing from how silly he looked. His cheeks puffed up, and looked like a kid ready to throw a tantrum. I fell on my butt, from laughing so hard. And that's when he pinned me to the ground.

…

"Smaller, yes. Weaker, yes. Smarter, absolutely! So, what do you want first?" She was speechless. I didn't plan to pin her, but seeing her mock me, and then on the ground. I actually wanted to make her accept a do over, but the moment I saw her eyes, that thought left. Now I was more interested in what she wanted me to do. Especially seeing her blush, and her breathing quicken. "Come on, don't tell me you don't know." I kissed her nose. "All that work, and not one little command?" I kissed her lips next.

"I… I…" Her stuttering was cute, too cute. I just couldn't resist kissing her again.

"Come on. Say it." I started kissing my way down her neck. I moved her hands to where I only needed one hand to keep them down. My free hand gently slide along her arm, grabbing here and there, feeling her strength. I licked her neck. "Mm. Still no answer." My made it past her shoulder, and slowly to one her breast. I grabbed it and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mm." There's a noise, but not an answer.

"This is soft, yet firm. How come?" No answer. I let my hand travel lower, till it reached the base of her top.

"Mm." I was were seconds from pulling it up when she answered. "Room." I stopped and looked at her. What? "Bedroom. There. We can continue there." I looked at her confused. She then tried to get out of my grip. "Please. Bedroom." With that I let her go. Before she got a chance to get up, I picked her up and carried her to our room. The walk over there was not easy. It took every bit of control to not stop her from kissing my neck, to stop from licking, biting, stroking the other side with her soft hands.

It's driving me crazy not to stop her, and replace my neck with my mouth. The moment we stepped into the room, and asked for her next command. "Bed." I placed her to sit on the edge of bed, but she wouldn't let go of my neck. Holding me there, she moved from my neck to finally let me kiss her lips. I wanted to get closer; I bent my knees enough to by eye level with her. That's when I notice that I was between her legs.

My hands found their way to her back, and pulled her closer to me. "What else?" I said between kisses.

"Take off your top." I didn't get it a second thought. I took it off, and threw it to who knows where. "Take mine off." At that one I bit my lips. I then kissed her, as I felt my way to its edge and pulled up. We broke the kiss long enough to completely take off her top. I tossed that, too. The moment that was out gone, I couldn't stop looking. She was fit, in every sense of the word. That fabric holding her breast reminds me of the outfit she wore when we first met.

"What next?" I looked at her face, and she was blushing. She moved back enough, and turned and crawled away from me. I followed her, and flipped her, and pinned her under me. "Next?" She didn't say anything for a bit. I then kissed her. While I kissed her, I let both hands travel down her arm to her breast, one for each hand. I gave them a light squeeze, then I felt something poking up. Curious, I rubbed my thumbs over them. She groan into our kiss. I guess she likes that.

The fabric was annoying me, I wanted to feel more. I released her mouth, and she spoke. "Be careful taking my bra off." So, is that what this fabric called? "Yes. This one has a clip on the front." I got up slightly so I could see what she was talking about. When I looked, I didn't know what she meant. "I'll show you this once, but next time…" She didn't finish as she moved her hands in opposite directions, and there was a click. She then opened the _bra_ and her breast were free. I then noticed that her breast has dark pink peaks. I grabbed her breast again, and let my thumbs rub her peaks. "Ah."

"What's your next request?"

"kiss them."

…

I can't believe this. One minute he was pouting like a child and the next he was a… a… I don't know. What do those books called it? Oh, yeah. He was being a man. He demanded me to claim my prize, and when I didn't speak her kissed me. My body was on fire. When squeezed my left breast, I just wanted more. It was hard to find my voice. When I finally spoke, he was just about to pull up my top.

The way to our room, I thought of giving him a taste of what he made me feel. "Ah." His grip on me tighten. When we finally reached our room, I asked for the bed. There we kissed, and he pulled me closer. My clothes was becoming too hot for me, and I didn't want to be the first one to be topless. "Off." He took his top off, then mine. Oh, the way he looked at me, he looked hungry.

"Next?" I didn't say anything, but tried to get away. He followed me, and flipped me. Now pinned under him, again. "Next?" I couldn't form words again. He then began to kiss me again, and squeezed both my breast. I want to feel is hands. I told him to take off my bra, he didn't know how, so I showed him. The moment my breast we're free, they felt cold. He then grabbed them with his hot hands, and rubbed my nipples. "Next request?"

"Kiss them." Were the only words that I was able to form. When I felt him kiss my right breast, it was soft a gentle. He kissed his way to my nipple. He then flicked it with his tongue. "Yes." He then sucked it in his mouth, and gave it multiple licks. "Ah. Mm." He then slowly moved away from that one and worked my other nipple. "Ah… Pitch them." He at first gave me a confused face, then he tried to gently. "Yes." He then to both. And soon, while his mouth lovely gave attention on breast, his hand played and pitched the other.

Soon I could feel wetness building in between my legs. I think he noticed, again. He moved up to my face, and kissed me. "Are you going to knee me, again?" I shock my head. "Promise?" I nodded. With that he kissed my lips, and then kissed his way down. Down my neck, a quick kiss to each breast, slow kisses down my stomach. When he reached my shorts, he just pulled them down. Thank goodness, they're the kind with a draw string and not the zipper ones. He started to sniff above my panties. "You sure it's ok?"

"Yes." With that, he slowly pulled down my panties. Those were soon met with my shorts, at my ankles. He took both off, and tossed them to the floor. I saw him lick his lips, before going down. Next thing I knew, he was licking me down there. "Ah." That feels good. Before long, the licks became faster, and I lost all sense of reality.

The last thing I heard before I lost to the sensation was. "You taste so good."

…

"You sure it's ok?"

"Yes." That's all the encouragement to found out if this scent taste as good as it smells. I took her underwear, and fully took off her shorts along with them. I threw them to the side, and stared down at where that madding scent was coming from. It smells so good, to where I licked my licks. Could the moisture, between her legs, be the source of the smell? The moment my tongue licked the moisture, I was sent to heaven. "Ah." And she liked that. Before I knew it, I was devouring the moisture from her.

The noise she made this even better. As I continued, I found a passageway, and buried my tongue in there. "Mm." As my tongue reached the top, I felt something hard yet soft. I flicked it with my tongue, and Chichi's pressed my face closer. "Again." I did so, and moaned. I definitely need to remember this spot; I love that reaction. My tongue traveled up and down, making sure to give extra attention to that one spot. Shortly after I noticed a little lower was another passageway, and I stick my tongue in as far as I could. I tasted all around, till I came upon something at the top. I licked there hard, and again my face was pressed closer.

During it all I could feel myself getting tighter, but right now she is my only focus. The noise coming from her, and how she taste was the perfect combination. I went back and forth between the two spots, that caused my favorite reactions. Before long, she became louder, I was rewarded with my moisture, and she was pulling my hair. The tightness between my own legs was becoming unbearable, but I just couldn't stop. Just then, she became numb, and was panting. What in the world?

I stopped and moved my way up to her. "You ok?" No answer. I kissed her lips, then her neck. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just catching my breathe."

"What was that?"

"I think books called that an orgasm."

"Did you like it?" _Yeah._ "I'm glad. But I'm currently having a problem." I felt my cheeks burn when she what I was pointing at. What surprised me, was that she reached out and grabbed it through my pants. She then moved her hand up and down; oh, that feels good. I don't know when or how, but somehow, I felt cool air touch me there. And shortly after a soft, small hand. "Ah." Something touched the tip, and all I could see where stars. I barely heard when she spoke to me.

"Finish talking off your pants, and sit." It took more strength to do a simple task, and that hand still going up and down isn't helping. When I finally was able to do what was told, I felt something wet and warm take me in. I let out a tight groan. That felt really good.

…

"But I'm currently having a problem." I looked to where he was pointing to, and my cheeks started to burn. He touched me down there, so I should return the favor. I hope I do this right. I timidly reached out to him. When I finally grabbed hold of him, and moved slightly up and down, he fell forward and took a deep. Oh my. I then reached for the top of his pants and pulled down; no surprised he didn't put on underwear. I'll let it go for now. The moment I pulled his pants down to his mid-thigh, his penis basically sprung forward. Oh, he's huge. Would he actually fit?

No time for thinking. I reached out again, and stroke him from the base to the tip. "Ah." Oh, my. I rubbed the tip with my thumb, one more time. His grip on the sheets tighten, and face was also tight.

"Finish talking off your pants, and sit." I don't think he heard me right away, telling by the slow reaction. When he finally did do what I said, he seem to be in a daze the whole time. But that didn't stop me from continue stroking him. Each new moment his face either relaxed or tighten. When he finally sat down, I psych myself for what I was going to do next.

Timidly I crawled up to him, opened my mouth. Here goes nothing. I started to suck the tip, and slowly made my way down, take as much as I could in my mouth. The groan he made was encouraging. I slowly made my way up. When I made my way to tip, I swirled my tongue around it before going back down. "AH." He likes that. I would suck on my way up, play with the tip for a moment, then slowly go back down. I slowly went a little faster and faster.

The noise he made gave me encouragement that I was doing it right. "Ah." Down, up. "Mm." This time I took him out my mouth, and licked him like a lollipop. Starting from the very base to the tip. Then I thought maybe I should try something. I lick and sucked his balls while my hand stroked him. His hands grabbed my shoulders roughly. I stopped and looked up at him. His express was so tight, and when he spoke it sounded forced. "Don't. Stop." Using my tongue, I flicked between his balls. He threw his head back, and his grip became tighter. He definitely likes that.

I then began to suck again, stroking what I couldn't take in, and my free hand gently squeezing his balls. The faster I went, the tighter his grip was on my shoulders. He was practically scratching me now, and then suddenly his hands froze. I heard a roar above me before I felt a pulse, and warm salty liquid filled my mouth. It was so much I tried swallowing, but it still was too much, that I had to release him from my mouth and some of that liquid hit my cheek.

He was panting now; he slowly brought his head down to look at me. "What was that?" Then he touched my wet cheek. "Did this come out of me?" He looked worried. I nodded. "What is it?" _Semen._ "Oh."

"Did you like that?"

He gave me a gentle smile, before taking my face in for a kiss. When we parted, he whispered against my lips. "I loved it." He kissed me again. "Can you do it again?" I then looked down, and it was hard as it was before.

I kissed him. "Mm. Let's try something else." I Kissed him again.

"And that would be?"

"Putting it in me." He looked confused. Then I pointed down. When he saw what I meant he started grin.

"But are you sure? Aren't you scared? You are small."

"Now looks who's worried." We both laughed at that one. "If you're gentle, it'll probably make it easier." Kissed me one more time, before I laid back. He clamed his way to me, through my spread legs. As he did so he drop kisses here and there, till he reached my lips. He licked my lips till I opened my mouth, and his tongue found its favorite home away from home.

…

As I tasted her mouth, I used my right hand to guide me to find that deep hole, I found with my tongue earlier. just rubbing against her felt so good, but the moment I found it and put the tip in, she bit my tongue. If it makes you feel better, by all means. _Sorry._ Don't be. I slow pushed myself in. Her hands found their way to my head, and kissed me harder. When I felt myself not able to move forward, I pulled out just a bit before pushing back in, and I got deeper. I did this a few times, till I felt everything go in. I broke the kiss.

"Are you ok?"

"Just uncomfortable. Just give me a moment." Even though I'm still inside her, doesn't mean I don't enjoy this current sensation. It feels so tight, and wet, and hot. I continued kissing her, I hugged her, trying to pull her to me as close as possible. Her body against feels so good. Kissing her like this is madding. Her hands are lightly rubbing my back. One hand goes so low, that it briefly rubbed my tail stub. I involuntary move inside her. Damn it! Those two combined felt amazing. "Goku?"

I slammed my lips to hers and slowly begin to move out and in. I can't wait no more! I'm sorry. Before long she's biting my lip as I move a little faster. Want me to go faster? _Harder too._ Your wish is my command. And when I did it was just amazing. Her fingers started to rake my back. Mm. The feels good. Do that harder. And she does. I reward her going faster and harder, the harder she goes. The last thing I heard before my senses faded was "So close."

When I came to there was a strange sensation on my shoulder, and the taste of blood in my mouth. When I looked at Chichi, she was licking my shoulder, or trying to. "What happened?"

"You bite as you came." WHAT! I got up on my forearms and looked down at her. And there, on the shoulder my head just was, was a bleeding bite mark. I began to kiss it, and lick it clean.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's ok. When you did that I jumped and kind of ended up biting you too. It's kind of funny." She started to giggle.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She touched my face, and got up enough to kiss me.

"Don't be." We then started kissing. And before long another round had started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Morning**

It's so warm, why is it so warm? My bed never been this warm. Why does it feel like someone's holding me? I finally opened my eyes, and slowly a well define shoulder, then neck, the I finally woke up. Now I know why it's warm! My husband! I felt so silly thinking I was alone. I think my giggles woke him, because I felt a shift, and then a hand rubbing my back. "Good morning, Goku."

"Morning, Chichi." I then felt a kiss to my forehead. "Took you long enough to wake up." I almost forgot that he tends to wake up earlier. Note to self, learn to wake up earlier than him. I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp, but instead he tighten his hold. "And where you think you're going?"

"It's time to get up, Goku. We have to get up."

"Why? I'm not ready to let you go yet." Was he whining? That would not do.

"We have to get up. Let's take a bath, and then I could make breakfast." That got his attention, with a groan he let me go. I then tried to sit up, and surprisly fell back on the bed. "What the?" I tried again, this time I was able to sit up. I then him giggling. "Don't laugh at me!" He then really started laughing. "Ok big guy, you try sitting up!" He did with ease, and started laughing again. He's making me so mad! "STOP IT!" I then pushed him off the bed.

He then got up with a smile. I had crossed my arms and pouted at him. He kissed my nose, and I punched him. He kissed my nose again, but before I could give him another punch he moved back. Angrily, I got out the bed, and as best I could, walked right past him to the bathroom. By the time we got to the bathroom, I felt him behind me.

…

This is nice, way better than the first time someone cleaned me. The way her hands scrubbed my head, felt really good. And the fact she was humming while doing so was an added touch. I didn't really except her to clean me, so this was a welcome surprise. After she poured water on my head, to get rid of the shampoo, she put this conditioner stuff, and then started scrubbing my back with a cloth. The lower she went the better it felt, but the moment she gently pressed my tail stub lighting shot through me. "Ah."

"Hu? What was that?" I then felt her pull away a bit. "Wait a minute." Her hands on my shoulder, as she pressed closer to me, and placing her chin on one of my shoulders. "Didn't you have a tail?"

"Yeah." She then moved back, so disappointing

"What happened to it?"

"Kami said something about it being a danger to the earth, and that it would be best removed completely." I then felt her press my tail stub again. "Ah." She was now rubbing circles around it. "Stop that. Ah."

"Why?" I impulsively grabbed her other hand, and had her grab me. Oh, that feels too good. The moment I let go of her hand, she stopped. And to my discomfort she spread cold water on me.

"Hey!" I tried to get up, only to be push back down. She then finished cleaning me, and was telling me to go into the tub, but I had another idea. It was only fair I gave her the same treatment, and I was happy that she let me. I tried my best to do same she did to me, and from the way things looked I was doing a very good job at it. Before long we both were in the tub, playing with the bubbles. This is way more fun than taking a bath alone.

…

He cleaned me! A little rough, but it was nice. But the bath water was boiling hot, but being in there with him was worth it. Plus, it did relax my muscles, so another point to him. Just before he got a towel, I grabbed it and dried him. He was very surprised. Good! Then as I was picking out something to wear, when I saw him about to put on his gi from yesterday. "Stop right there, mister! That's dirty! You have to wear something else!"

"WHAT?" He had the look of pure horror when I said that.

"Until I clean it, you have to wear something else."

"Like what?"

"We went shopping, remember! How bout I pick out your outfit."

"Fine." He then sat on the bed with a huff. He looked so cute, with his arms cross and pouting. I then quickly pick him out a pair of gray sweats, boxers, and a white tank top. He argued with me about the boxers, but I finally got him to wear them. He really thinks he could get anyway with anything, not while I'm around. Since I still wasn't dress, thanks to that argument, I tried to get dress, only to have my naked hips grabbed.

"GOKU! Get off! I have to get dress—" He kissed the back of my neck. "Ah. No fair!" He then chuckled and let me go. I stick my tongue at him, and went back to getting dress.

"How long till breakfast? I'm starving." He does eat a lot; I didn't think this through enough. Maybe an hour or two, give or take. "What! That's too long!" He was whining like kid again.

"Wait! Maybe not if I make pancakes. A small batch doesn't take that long. And while you're eat one batch, I could make more, so you wouldn't be waiting the whole time."

He then picked me up in excitement, and kissed my lips. "Great idea!" He didn't put me back down, instead he carried me as he walked out our bedroom. This is nice. Wait a minute! PUT ME DOWN! "Aw, why?"

"I could walk myself."

"You sure about that? You were wobbling as you walked to the bathroom." I felt my cheeks on fire.

"Yes, I can!"

…

I was just trying to help. As I watched her wobble her way to the kitchen, I stood close by. When we got to the kitchen, I sat the table, while I watched her gets things together. This is boring. "Did you ever find your grandpa's dragon ball?" Hm? Where was this coming from? "Before the whole King Piccolo treat, the last we spoke you were looking for your grandpa's dragon ball. I just know remembered is all."

"Oh, that was a long time again. I did find it, but I had to use it to wish a friend's father back. And then King Piccolo henchmen stole it, and…" I didn't want to remember that day.

"And what?" Now Chichi was looking at me, while holding something in her hands.

"I found the henchmen and found out about King Piccolo." She doesn't look like she was convinced. But she turned back around and I was grateful.

"Ok. But wasn't King Piccolo killing martial artist, right after the world tournament?" No. No. What can I say to change the topic? Something. There has to be something.

"So, Chichi, what's that thing in your hands?" Answer. Answer. Please!

"Oh, it's a mixing bowl. I hope you like blue berry pancakes." I could hear the smile in her voice. I'll enjoy whatever you make. She started to giggle. Now I have to keep her mind off _that_ topic.

"So, what you going to do after breakfast?"

"Clean, of course. Oh, what about yourself?" Train. "Why did I even bother asking. Oh, if you want, later today can you show me the home you shared with your grandpa." Crap!

"Sure, why not."

…

_Crap!_ "Sure, why not."

For a second there, I thought he was going to say no. And what was he really going to say after he said the henchmen took the dragon ball? What is he hiding? Or maybe he doesn't want to tell me. Did I do something wrong. Then again, I don't think we actually tried to really get to know each other. Wait! Is that it? All we really talked about was marrying, then again that's all I talked about. He just went with it. Oh no! I messed up already! Damn it!

I don't have any doubts he doesn't have emotions for me. But what about if he actually doesn't trust me? Those are way too different things. In that case I better finish breakfast quick. While he ate the first two batches, I started on the third. When I was about to give him the next batch. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast, too?" Before I could answer, he stuffed a piece of pancake in my mouth. He looked so proud of myself. Me on the other hand felt like my face was on fire. Why did he have to go and do that for?

Before I knew it, breakfast was done and I was about to start the dishes. That was until I got a hug from the back. "Thank you Chichi, that was yummy." Before I could say anything, he let me go, and went outside. I was left there speechless, and face burning up. Why is he making blush? All I did was make pancakes, and he just thank me. It was so simple, yet it made me blush. Stop that! I'm not a child, not everything little thing has to affect me.

Once dishes were done, I went out to collect all the clothes so could wash them. That's when I came to finally realize that Goku only has one fighting gi. What if I make him more? I already like making clothes, maybe he'll like my handy work. I found myself blushing at that thought. Goku wearing something I made. I just got so excited that I rushed to get all the laundry together.

I just finished the first load in when I thought, how I was going to tell Goku I was going to make him another gi. Maybe I don't tell him, maybe I keep it a surprise. But how would I find out his measurements without measuring him. I could use his current gi as a reference, but it's probably stretched from being used a lot. That won't do. Oh, I know. I could tell him I want to make him something, and if he ask, I'll just say it's a surprised. This will be so awesome. I ran to our room to find the box with my sewing supplies and books.

…

Chichi's ki seems pretty excited about something. I wonder if I went too far to train. Na, I could easily get back in no time. It sure feels great to be at Mt Paozu again. For a long while I thought I'll never be back. To top it off, I'm not here alone. Now that got me feeling giddy. No longer alone. Why do I suddenly feel sad? I should get back to training. No time to stop and think.

Before I knew it, the sun was already setting. "Wow, did I really train the day away? Well, it can't be helped." As I started my way back, I started to wonder what Chichi was doing. Chichi! SHIT! I told her I'll show her grandpa's home. I better hurry back. I ran so fast that when I tried to stop, I skipped a little before landing in front of the door. Just before I got up, the door open, and there stood an angry looking Chichi.

"You're late, mister!" Before I could say anything, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me inside. "If you were to tell me you were coming late, I wouldn't had made so much for lunch. Now it's cold, but you're still going to eat it! Huff!" She started to walk away. "And I'm not warming it up, either!"

…

I can't believe him! Some nerve. He made me so worried. He said he was going to train, but doesn't say where, how long, and when he'll be back. Then when I went to look for him to come in for lunch, he doesn't answer either of my calls. So, if he's not going to hear me, and make me feel all alone out here, he doesn't get a warm meal. That'll teach him. When I was getting super worried is when I finally heard him, and that just pissed me off. No warm meal or kisses for him.

Just as I got to our room is when I hear him complain how cold the food is. Serves you right! _I'm sorry!_ Too late, not eat cold food! I went in search for a sewing book to read while I waited for the jerk to eat. I just found it when he enters the room. I crossed my arms, and stood strong. Whatever he has to say I will not let it slide, even if he begs. He tried to go for a hug, and I stepped back. "No, you don't!"

"What did I do? Are you really mad that I came late?" I just turned away from him. "If that's not it, then tell me what I did to upset you." I grabbed my book from where I placed it, and walked past him. "Hey! Come back!"

"No! You jerk!" With that I stormed out the room, and headed to the couch. There I tried to begin to read.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Anger**

What did I do? Why won't she tell me? This food is yummy, but I wished it was warm at least. _Serves you right!_ I'm sorry! I finished eating as quickly as possible, since hungry but that doesn't matter right now. She's mad at me, and I don't know why. When I got to the room, she had a book in her hand. I walk over to her, and tried to give her a hug, but she moved back. "No, you don't!" As much as I love that puffy face, and how strong she looks, all I want to know what I did.

"What did I do? Are you really mad that I came late?" She just turned away from me. "If that's not it, then tell me what I did to upset you." She grabbed her book, and walked past me. "Hey! Come back!"

"No! You jerk!" What exactly did I do? I followed her all the way to the couch. I tried to sit next to her, but she just moved away. The closer I tried to get, the further away she got. She was about at the edge, and I thought I finally got her, but instead she got up and walked to the one seat. Now I'm getting mad that she's not telling me what's wrong.

Before she could blink, I took the book from her. "Hey!" Instead of trying to get it, she just huff me and walked away. That didn't work. I kept following all over the house. She wouldn't even look at me. I'm getting tired of this. So, I grabbed her shoulder, to make her face me, only for her to flip me, and walked outside.

…

How dare her! First, he takes my book, and then follows me. And then he goes and try to make me face him, not going to happen. I stormed outside, maybe the fresh air will calm me down. The moment I stepped out I notice how magical the yard look. Why didn't I notice it the first time? Was I really that mad? I then felt that he was behind me, and my anger returned. I walked away. I was walking aimlessly into the woods. Too upset to even care.

I only one large tree, before I felt his hands grab my waist. He pulled me into him, and I tried to get out. "Let go of me! I'm still mad at you!"

"No. Not tell you tell me why. Now, come back to the house and tell me." He carried me back home, and even with me trying to escape, it wasn't working. The moment we came inside, he sat on the floor, and held me to his lap. "Now tell me." Was he mad now? It's his own fault.

"I don't have to stay anything." In my village I was known for being stubbornness, now it's his turn to face it.

"We'll stay like this all night till you tell me. So, unless you're going to talk, get comfy." Did he just threaten me? How dare he! I'm definitely not telling. It felt like for hours, and neither of us moved. I started needing to pee, and I tried to reason with him. "No. Tell me why you're mad." He was serious.

So, I tried another plan. "Don't you have to pee, too?" _I could hold it._ "But I can't. You don't want me to pee on you."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go till you tell me why you're mad at me." I was shocked. He really meant it.

"Come on. Let me go pee." _No._ "Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar on top." _No_. "If you let me pee, after I'm done, I'll cook you more food." His stomach then decided to make itself known. Right on! No way he'll say no now. _No._ "What!" Oh man! That should have worked. Wait! Why didn't that work?

"Tell me why you're mad at me."

"You're stubborn." _So, are you._ "But I'm worst." _Want to bet._ "Sure, bet." He then started to tickle me. DAMN! "You're cheating!"

"You shouldn't have challenged me." I started to feel myself blushing at that.

…

Even though I was trying to make her give in, all this movement wasn't helping me. Having her wiggle, from being tickled, her pressing back down at certain moments, and the way she's reacting. Everything right now is against me. I better find a way to make her give up, and quick. I don't think I could last long this way. I then remembered how she bolted when I kissed between her shoulder blades. Maybe if I kiss there, she'll give in. wrong move. "Ah."

Damn it! She slammed down harder that time, and it felt really good. "Give up."

"Never." You're going to be the death of me! "So, let me pee."

"Give in first." _How about you figure out why I'm mad, while I go use the bathroom._ "Why? So, you could escape me, and I'll never find out what's wrong."

"Fine!" Ha. "I'm mad that you left me alone. I tried calling for you, and no answer. I was scared." What! Was I so into training, that I didn't hear her mentally call me? Or even feel her despair?

I then held her closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

"I'll think about it. Now keep your end, and let me pee." I let her go, and watched her run to the hallway bathroom. She was scared. She felt alone. She shouldn't have felt that way. Maybe tomorrow she could come with me to train. I'll ask her when she gets back. Once she got out the bathroom, I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Where's my book?"

"On the bed. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now let go of me. I should start making dinner, especially how loud your stomach roar." She started to giggle. There we go, that's better. But speaking of food, there is something I want. "And that would be?" You. She elbowed me in the gut, and walked out of my hands.

…

_You._ I can't believe him, saying something so improper. I am not food. Silly man. But I did notice while he was tickling me, there were moments where he groaned. I wonder why. Either way, till to make something. As I started get the ingredients together, I could feel him staring at me. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, would you like to train with me tomorrow?" Train? With Goku? Tomorrow? …

"YES!" Oh wait, what about his gi? Maybe I should… I then looked over my shoulder at him. Na, the gi could wait for another day. Spending time with him will be way more fun. "Should I pack a lunch, or something?"

"Na. I could always catch us something." Goku getting us something to eat. That would be interesting.

"What is there to eat out here?"

"Fish, deer, boar, tiger, wolves, bear, and if you're super hungry there's also dinosaurs." I felt all the blood from my face leave. "Oh, and of course wild fruits." OK, now I have to know.

"You'll eat about anything?" _Yup._ "What won't you eat?"

"Um… People." That has to be a joke. "No, I'm serious. Why would I eat people? That just sounds wrong."

…

As we got ready to go, Chichi asked one more time if I was sure we didn't need anything. I kept telling her no. Since Chichi doesn't know her way, she insisted we walk to where I was training yesterday, but that just won't do. So, I insisted I carry her or she could try to keep up. She ended up agreeing to me carrying her. Once we got the meadow, I placed her down. After a doing a quick warm up she asked if we could spar.

During our spar, I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and not because I was looking for a weakness. Then a thought occurred; it won't be completely fair, but I'm sure she'll like it. "How good is you defense?"

"Just as good as my offense." Now for the bait.

"Good." Holding back as much as possible I went for my attack. Her reflex are pretty good. Now let's see how long she can keep it up.

…

This is new. Why does he want to know how good my defense is? "Good." And before I knew it, I was blocking and avoid incoming attacks. What has gotten into Goku? Whenever we spar, he's always on defense. Then again, when have I ever truly been on defense? Before long I started to realize a pattern, and started reacting to it. What is he thinking? I was just about to block my right, when I was hit on the left.

"Hey!" He didn't give me a chance to fully block the next hit. Before I knew he tripped me, and now I'm looking at the sky. Well, until his face showed up. "What you do—" He slammed his lips against mines. Soon he landed kisses along my neck, while I felt a hand reach to undo one of the straps of my outfit. WAIT! I tried to push him off me. "Goku, no! Not out—" Again he kissed my lips. I felt another hand pulling at the edge of my pants. He can't be serious! "Goku! Someone could see us!"

"Extremely unlikely." He whispered into my ear, before he nip my lobe. And within seconds I was left feeling open to the world. Expose to his hungry eyes. I felt mortified to be so open, and in all places, an open meadow. As mortified as I felt, the look in Goku's face was exciting.

"This isn't proper." I tried one last protest, only to be swallowed up by pleasure.

…

Chichi did so well, up until I threw her off. "Hey!" She didn't even catch the next hit. Silly. It threw off balance just enough that I was able to trip her effortlessly. "What you do—" I just want to taste those sweet lips. I just can't resist when she looks like this. This morning just wasn't enough, I want more! As I kissed her neck, I went in search for way to get rid of these damn clothes! Want her, I want my Chichi so badly! "Goku! No! Not out—" I don't want you saying anything, if it's not sounds of pleasure. "Goku! Someone could see us!" So silly my Chichi.

"Extremely unlikely." I gave her earlobe a quick nip, as I finish removing her clothes. I pulled back, enough to let my eyes devour every inch of her perfect skin. I truly am lucky to have all this to myself. Now, where to begin?

"This isn't proper." Her breast it is.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Awkward Month**

After what happened in the meadow, I didn't go training with Goku, no matter how much he begged. But I am happy he at least _tries_ to check on me, when he does go training. Also, over the course of this week I been getting better at cooking almost enough, and waking up before him. He wakes up way too early for my taste. You would think, at the hour he does fall asleep, he would sleep in once in a while. It's probably due to his constant training.

I'm also happy that he let me measure him for his surprise. I also love the fact, that when he comes back from training, I'm his full and only focus. And if I'm reading a book when he comes home, he always takes it away. That does get annoying, but I like it, I just don't tell him. Oh no! Look at the time. He should be on his way home now. Quick, I need to hide it! It's not finished yet!

…

This been an interesting week. Chichi is starting to almost wake up earlier than me. And to be rewarded with breakfast because of that, makes me want to stay in bed just a little long. I do try my best now to make sure to check on her, at least before and after I start training. I should start heading back, maybe she has diner started. Definitely don't want to miss that. Before I called nimbus, I spot a few flowers nearby. I should bring them to Chichi; she loves flowers.

Once I reach home, I can't help but catch the smell of something good. Chichi's food is always the best. But I am worried why her energy seems to be in a panic lately. I should ask her. The moment I stepped into the house, I spot a lovely little wife reading another book, and food looks about ready. But why is she blushing? I quickly, and quietly, get behind her, quickly change the book for the flowers. "Hu?" She doesn't it when I do that sometimes, but hey, it's fun seeing her reaction. "Oh, flowers." She then looks up a me. "They're lovely sweetie." She then happily gets up, and goes in search of something to place the flowers in. Now I take a moment to actually notice the book. Nothing special, just has picture of food and some words, probably what Chichi calls a cook book.

…

Damn it! I can't believe Lisa would do such a thing! Why she had to go and give me such books as a wedding gift? And to top it off, Goku ends up finding them. And the only one that catches his interest is the one more embarrassing. I do believe in learning new things, and always challenging the mind. But those books, those books! They're more like learning something both mentally and physically. Then Goku curiously ask if we could try something, saying how fun some looks. Why did Lisa think this was a good idea? Oh yeah! I didn't read the note yet.

'Dear Chichi,

This is a new journey for you and your new husband. But let's face it, you have no experience in a certain _area_. And from what Eric told me about Goku, neither does he. Both of you need these. Since I know how you are, I kept them educational. Well, except for that lingerie catalog. Maybe Goku would pick something nice for you.

Well, enjoy your new life together.

Your BFF,

Lisa'

Goku picking me lingerie, ha! That's funny. He prefers me naked away. Speaking of Goku, where is he? Dinner is ready, and the sun has long set. Huff! How many times do I have to tell him? He has to be home by sunset, or else. Just then the door open, and standing all cover in dirt, is the no-good husband of mine. He then has the nerve to not take off his boots, dragging mud all over my clean floors, and thinking he could get a kiss from me! He has another thing coming. "GOKU! I JUST CLEANED! NOW GO CLEAN UP OR YOUR DINER WILL GET COLD!"

Before I knew it, I was in his embrace, being smother by his lips. "Sorry." He kept kissing me. I tried pushing him off, only for him to hold me tighter. That's when I noticed a hand firmly holding my backside, and his tongue trying to invade my mouth. What has gotten into him today? Without warning, and to my disappointment, he finally set me on my feet. I didn't even realize I wasn't touching the floor. "Keep diner warm, I'll be right back." I didn't even have the strength to voice a reply as I watch him head to our bedroom. What has gotten into him indeed?

…

Chichi always telling me to help around the house, so I thought I could help unpack some of the untouched boxes. As I reached the bottom of one of the boxes there were 3 books. Now where does Chichi likes to put her books again? Oh yeah, in the living room. As I started putting them away Chichi had walked past me. When she saw the books, she tried taking them out my hands. I asked why, but instead she just started blushing like mad. That's when I took noticed of the current book in my hands. It had a picture of naked people on the front. It almost looked like a book Master Roshi would look at.

I didn't give it much thought, and gave her the book. She took it so fast, and quickly grabbed the two I put away, and ran to our room. What was that about? When she came back out, she looked horrified. I tried asking what was those books, she wouldn't even look at me. She even went as far as telling me not to touch them. Now I'm curious. Being told no, and not being told why, always mean it's probably something fun and she doesn't want to share.

So, while she went back to cooking, I went in search of those book, more correctly, the book that was in my hand. Chichi needs to learn to hide things better, cause they were back in the same box I found them. I grabbed the one with the naked people, and tried to read the words on the front. The only thing I understood was, "different sex positions." Checking to see if Chichi's ki was coming, it wasn't, I quickly took a look through the pages. Interesting, I would if Chichi would try some with me. Some of them look really silly, others looked fun, and a few made me question if I should burn the book.

…

When Goku came back he was just wearing a pair of boxers. Huff. He would do that sometimes, especially when he wants my attention. Not today mister, you dirty my floors. He ate in silence, like a good boy, especially taking into account how long it took him to learn proper table manners. Once he was done eating, he silently watched me clean. I don't like this. He's making me nervous. What are you planning?

I just finished cleaning the last of the mud, when I felt a hand grab my butt. Ever since that day, he made me read to him those books, and then he would sometimes catch me off guard with certain things. I still can't believe the language my dear husband learned from them. "Goku, stop. I'm cleaning."

"No, you're not, you finished." I could feel him hovering on my back, and kissing my neck. I then felt his hot, rough hands grabbing thighs, and moving upward. Why did I choose today not to wear pants? Oh, that's right. I couldn't find any, I wonder—

"GOKU!" With that he flipped me on my back. "No, you don't mister! Where did you hide—" He pressed his lips to mine, and I could feel his hands slowly moving its way to me core. He then started kissing my neck, he rubbed back and forth on the inside of both my thighs. I hate, yet love, when he gets like this. "Goku, no."

"Come on." He licked and nipped my neck. "I just want desert." Oh man, why did he had to say it like that. I then felt one of his hands roughly grabbing my breast. "Oh my, someone not wearing her bra today." He nipped my neck. I could feel him pinching my nipples through the fabric.

"Ah." One of his hands left, I felt it trying to undo my top. "You better not rip this one, it's my favorite." He then kissed me, as I felt him trying his best to gently remove my clothes. I was expose to him, and his hands roughly found their way back to my breast. "Mm."

"You smell so good." I felt him kiss is way down to my breast, as he so his pinches became harder. A little pain always got me worked up. He started lovely on my left breast, sucking, flicking, and even biting. We were still learning about each other, but he quickly learned this always had me begging for more. Soon he had moved to my other breast, to give it the same attention.

…

Since that day I always tried to find ways to surprise her. Sometimes she liked it, others she was outright mad but too resistible. I find it madding it is, doing her when she's mad at me. We always end up climaxing the hardest, and it's also the only time I'm allowed to be rough with her. Reading those books with her was very helpful, especially in knowing more about her body. I did also learn a few new words along the way, and she doesn't like that. But damn it does she get wet when I recite certain phases.

Right now, she's too much. Wet from cleaning, not wearing pants, thanks to me, and not wearing a bra. My naughty little wife. As I lower myself down her body, the noise she's making is making this all the more fun. The moment I reach my favorite spot, I'm just way to impatient to want to remove these damn panties. I begin to lick the moisture that is staining them. "Ah." That's a good girl. You like that, don't you. I suck where I know her wonderful button is, the loud moan tells me I hit my mark.

"Now say it." I sucked again, another loud moan. Again, her hands are pressing me closer.

"Please." I sucked one more time, before moving away to get rid of those panties. I wish I could just rip them off, but I'm not getting in trouble for that again. She kicked me of the room that night. Once panties were gone, I went in to enjoy my favorite meal of the day. "Yes!" That's right, you want more don't you. I slide two fingers in her, while flicked and sucks her button of nerves. Her moans kept getting louder, more moisture soaked my fingers. One more flick of my tongue had her undone.

I went to kiss her lips; it drives me mad having her taste herself. Everything she is makes me go insane. I love her so much, that I would do anything for her. "I love you."

Her arms found their way around me, and held me closer. "I love you, too." We both kissed, until I felt her sneaky little fingers tracing my tail stub. I groan into her mouth. That feels so good. She kept tracing, then rubbed her finger over it in a back and forth motions.

"Ah." I nibble her bottom lip. I love it when she does this, but I'm trying so hard to make her… "Ah. Little. Cheater." She pinched it, and I saw stars.

…

I can't believe him. Oh, wait. Yes, I can. After I just cleaned my floor too. But being held like this after sex, makes the little messes worth it. The way we are I hope that I would get pregnant soon. He's so wonderful to me. Even when I'm over the top angry with him, he always finds a way to cheer me up. And right now, having his arms and legs wrapped around me, protectively, makes a every little moment special.

I tried to get out of his grip, so I could hopefully wake him up. We can't sleep on the floor. He just ends up pulling me closer. "Goku, to bed."

"Bed is wherever you are, and you're here." He pulls my head closer to his chest. I just can't help blush at the comment. I guess it can't be helped, he's so warm and sleep is so inviting. Goku got a point there; my bed is where he is.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: no fun week**

"Why are you mad this morning? Did I do something wrong?" Chichi wasn't speaking to me, since she woke up. I don't think I did anything wrong last night. We cuddled, telling her my past adventures, avoiding talking about grandpa. I thought everything went well. Heck, I was at my absolute best behavior last night. So why is she mad?

As she steps into the kitchen, to start breakfast, she still seems upset. Is it because I didn't want to stop cuddling her, when she was trying to go pee, last night? Oh no! what if that's it! Just before I could reach her, I finally noticed a new scent in the air. To top it off, it was coming from Chichi. It smelled of blood. Now I'm worried, maybe that's why she's mad. She's probably hurt somehow.

I walked over to her, and gently rub her shoulders, she likes that when she's mad. "You're bleeding, you hurt?" She shakes her head. "But you _are_ bleeding?" She nods. Then I remember her telling me something about females bleed sometimes. What was it called again? Oh, yeah. "That period thingy?" She nods. "Ok." So, she's ok, what a relief. I try to give her a kiss, only to be met with an uppercut to my jaw. "Ow. I can't even kiss you?" What a bummer. "I'll be close by if you need anything, ok?" Silence.

Just as I finished putting on my boots, she finally said something. "Hunt something for dinner. I want to try something new." Any request? "Just no bear of dinosaur. Got it!" Gulp. Yes Chichi.

…

I can't believe it came now. I thought I had at least two days left. But nope. I double check my calendar, and there, circle in black "Period Begins." What a bother. I usually don't get cranky or feel pains, but why does this one feel different? Maybe I look over the book Mrs. Ying gave me. It did help a lot when I was confused about my body, and why I was bleeding the first time. Then again, that was a children book. Maybe I should take a trip to a city book store, and get a medical book. Funny, I only read when I'm confused about something.

But when I have kids, I'm going to make it my job that they will love to learn about everything. They'll be smarter than me! Of course, since I read too, I can help them out. I'll be the best mom ever! That makes me so giddy. Just thinking about mine and Goku's future children. He'll probably want the to be a fighter like him. They can, but they would put more focus on schooling. It'll give them a better chance at life when they grow up.

But what about Piccolo's son? Oh no! I haven't thought of that since the wedding. I try to forget, but, how could I? I almost lost my Goku that day. That's it! Our kids will definitely not fight, for as long as I can stop them! They will not get hurt! I will not let them risk their lives! I can't stop Goku, even if I try, but our kids won't be fighters. Train as a family thing, but not go into any battles.

…

Chichi's ki is all over the place. Happy, sad, angry, happy again. What gives? Well, I better hurry home. She hasn't tried deer before. I hope she likes it. What am I saying? Chichi can cook just about anything! With the way she cooks, she can easily make a yummy meal out of this deer. So exciting! Maybe she'll make me sell the skin, like she did when I caught that boar. She'll be very happy about that.

Chichi also tells me I have to this thing called providing. How in the world do I do that? She said something about making money. Well, selling that boar skin was a start. Maybe I could, I don't know, sell what I catch. There is plenty. I should ask Chichi about that. Wouldn't she be surprised that I thought of something. Especially since complains that I don't do anything, but train. No matter how many times I try to tell her that's all I know.

So, with this idea there's no way she can be mad. Ok, time to go home. Just as I'm about to step inside, I can feel Chichi ki becoming angrier. Oh boy, please Kami, I don't want to sleep on the couch today.

…

Day two and Goku is driving me up the wall. I'm proud of him that he thought of a way to be a provider. But how many times I have to tell him? I don't want to be touched while on my period. Then he goes and ask me, how long does it usually last. When I told him sometimes 4, sometimes 5, he had the look of pure horror. Like as if someone took away his favorite toy. He'll be fine. But if he keeps it up, he's sleeping on the couch again. He's driving me crazy!

…

I'm going to lose it! I can't touch her! I can't even give her a kiss. Fine, I get the no intimacy part, but no hugs or kisses. At this point I'll even take a snap to the face, if only I could somehow touch her. Damn it! She made me sleep on the couch three nights in a row. This is getting annoying. I wish she didn't have periods, so I could always touch her.

Then again, I shouldn't wish that. She wants a family. Her having periods means she can have children. But it still sucks. What also sucks is that her ki acts funny. Like one minute it feels like she's right behind me, when she's in the room. The next minute it's normal. I tell her this and she goes it's probably because her emotions are all over the place. She might not feel pains, but doesn't mean she doesn't get more emotional and have this thing called cravings.

After I got her that deer, that all she ever wants. And she eats slightly more. I told her that, and she threw me out the house. I wasn't allowed back in, till dinner time. And if I dare say she looks slightly thicker around her hips, I get punched in the face, and have to make my own dinner. What? She wants me to lie or something? I can't do that. She makes it seem like that's a bad thing. It actually makes me want to grab her hips more. I hope she keeps that. More for me to grab and enjoy.

…

I can't believe him! He called me fat! No way. Now I got to double my efforts to keep myself from gaining anymore. I blame the deer meat! But it's so good, I can't help myself to another helping. Especially every recipe I try, the meat is so rich and juicy. Way better than any meat I ever had! I'm happy Goku doesn't mind hunting. But that comment about how he likes the extra fat on my hips, gets me so mad!

I hate training on my period, more to clean. But if he noticing that I'm gaining weight, I have no choice but to work out while bleeding a waterfall. But I must admit, I do look somewhat nicer in some of my cheongsam, but I won't admit it to Goku.

Oh Goku. I might not want you to touch me, but I do wish I have your arms around me. I involuntarily touched the bitemark, that you left from our first time, and a warm sensation hugging me. It feels comforting, and almost like you're right behind me. What I still don't understand, is why hasn't this bitemark left. It's almost like an imprint, or a tattoo the way it doesn't fades. Somehow, I'm glad it hasn't faded, it kind of feels like you're here, with me. Ok, time to stop daydreaming and finish my last set, before I start dinner.

…

5 days. It's been 5 days. She said it maxes at 5 days, so hopefully, HOPEFULLY, it'll be officially done and I can touch my wife again. Plus, sleeping on the couch isn't fun, especially when I wake up and not see my Chichi next to me. Even though I know the answer to this one question, I'll ask anyway. "Deer meat again?" _No._ Ok. Wait! What? "So, what do you want?" _I don't know. How about fish?_ "Ok. Fish it is. Anything else?" _Those herbs you got the other day._ No problem. Chichi seems cheery this morning. I hope it stays that way.

…

It's the 5th day, so that means I'm about done. Yay! I'm so happy how reliable it is. Until when it first started and I was scared for my life. I'm so happy, maybe I'll make fish today. But wait, we don't have any fish. I'll just ask Goku to get some. "Deer meat again?" oh, he asked first. Here's my chance. No. _Ok._ "So, what do you want?" He sounds so surprised, so cute. I can't bring myself to look at him. Ok, calm down. I don't know. How about fish? "Ok. Fish it is. Anything else?" What else could go with the fish? The herbs he brought the other day was a nice touch to the deer, maybe for fish too. Those herbs you got the other day. _No problem._ Without question he was off.

It's nice not having to actually use my voice to speak to him. It's almost like our personal telephone. That's a silly thought. Well he gets that; I think I'll have time to put the last touches to his new gi. I was able to put inside pockets, a heart shape tag, but that kanji what gave me the most trouble. It was so hard to figure out how I would make it seamless, without having to restore to going to a tailor for help. I'm so happy with my handy work. I wonder where I could buy the materials for his weighted clothes.

…

"Chichi! I'm back." Where is she? I thought I felt her in the kitchen, but she's not there. I placed the huge fish on the table, and went in search of my wife. She was in our room; she was holding a bag for some reason. And if I'm not mistaken, is she blushing? "Chichi, what you get there?"

Stood up, and lightly jogged to me, by the door. She was looking down, but I could tell she was smiling. She then held the bag to my face. "It's… it's for you, Goku." Ok, what's going on? I took the bag, and slowly pulled out what was inside. At first, I notice it was orange, ok. But the I pulled it out completely is when I saw what is was. WHEN DID SHE DO THIS?!

I couldn't control my excitement! Be damn if I get punched for this. I just grabbed her into the tightest, I could manage without hurting her. "CHICHI! I LOVE IT!" I dropped kisses all over her face, and the last kiss, I made sure it was a long one, on her lips. "Can I put it on now? Please! Please!"

"Take a shower first, you smell like fish." I kissed her one more time, before dashing to the bathroom. My wife is so amazing!

…

Goku really loves it! When he noticed the pockets, and the heart, there was another shower of kisses. He wouldn't even let me go. Maybe I should have given to him after dinner. He was so happy. Even stated it was even more special since I made it. That made my heart burst with pride. He was sad that he had to take it off before bed. But the knowledge he could train with it tomorrow, made him happy all over again.

The moment we got into bed he wouldn't let go of me. "But Chichi. I'm so happy! You're just so amazing!"

"Goku, please let go or else."

"Nothing you say right now is going to make me let go. Not even being told to go to the couch. I'm not leaving!" My husband is being a child; so silly. I'll allow it.

"Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"Anything!"

"Go to sleep. I'm exhausted." He then pulled me closer to his embrace, and wrapped his legs around me. I missed this. "Good night, Goku."

"Good night, Chichi."

…

The next morning, I didn't want to wake up. I was in complete bliss. I had my Chichi in my arms. She's finally waking up, but I'm not ready yet. I smell of blood has been gone since yesterday, but I was too happy to ask her about that. Now that she's waking up, maybe I can ask now. "Is it over?" I heard hu, but then there was silence. Please tell me yes! I then felt her snuggle closer to me. Please tell me that means what I think it means.

"Yes, Goku. It's been over since yesterday." Perfect! I got on my back, while putting her on top of me. She lifted her head to look at me. "Oh." I had grabbed her hips, and pushed her down slightly. Telling from the blush raising on her face, I think she got the messenger. "Goku."

I couldn't help chuckle at her flushed expression. "Yes." Using my hands, I made her hips rub against mine. She arched her back, and pressed against me just right. Boy, do I miss this. I let my hands travel up her clothed body, and massaged her breast through the fabric. I could already tell she was getting wet, from that madding scent of her arousal, and feeling it through both our underwear. "Take it off."

Without a second thought, she had taken off her top. I want more. Take everything off. I watched how she rose to remove her panties. Before she got back down, I asked her if she's forgetting something, while pointing at my boxers. She giggled as she started freeing me. After that, she sat back on top of me. I want to feel her so badly. What did those books call this again?

"Ride me." Her face turned red, but she didn't protest. That's my girl. She positioned me at her opening, and slowly sank down. "Ah." Perfect! So tight and wet, just how I remembered. "I love you so much." She started at a slow, torturous, wonderful pace. This is just so good. I just love my Chichi, and I'm going to make sure she knows it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Uninvited Guess**

"Hello? Oh, hi dad. What? Dinner? That sounds lovely. When? Tomorrow night? Ok, I'll let Goku know. Bye." Oh, isn't this exciting. I wonder what Goku would think. That would mean he won't be able to train tomorrow. He's not going to like that, but too bad. I don't ask for much. Over these passed two months things have been interesting. We almost got into a pattern. But I must admit that it's not my ideal life that I imagine. It's not normal. My husband trains almost all day, I'm stuck home alone, and sometimes he takes a day or two to hunt to sell. I was proud he thought of that idea, but he doesn't do it consistent, and that's what's bugging me.

No consistency is not a good thing. He can easily be consistent with training, but nothing else. Ok, maybe also doing stuff with me. Maybe he should work an actual job; that'll give him something consistent. Also, it would mean I could expand things I'm able to cook, and make. We'll be able to afford anything we need. Maybe even a car. But what type of job would Goku be able to do?

…

Chichi seems to be worried about something. She's so deep in thought that she hasn't realized that I'm home. I do hear words being thrown around, such as job. What exactly is going on in her head? Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to enjoy it? Ok, maybe I should get her out of her thought. "Chichi?"

"He would never agree to that."

"Chichi?"

She then stops pacing and finally spots me. "Oh, hi Goku. How long you been there?"

"Enough." She's now looking away. I walk over to her. "What's the matter?" She just walks away to the kitchen, and saying how lunch will be ready soon. She's upset for sure. "Who were you talking about? And why won't they ever agree?"

"What? Oh, yeah." She seems nervous about something. "Dad invited us to dinner, for tomorrow. So, no training tomorrow." I still don't get it. I ask her to explain, instead she repeats herself.

"Chichi?"

"You can't go off training tomorrow, because tomorrow we're going to dad's." ok? What does that have to do—

"WAIT! WHY I CAN'T TRAIN? YOU MEAN ALL DAY?" She nodded. "Come on. Not even a little?" She shock her head. "So, what am I going to do? What time do we have to be at your dad's? If not till afternoon, can I at least do a little bit of train?"

"Goku! I have spoken. No training AT ALL tomorrow. Do I make myself clear, mister?" Meanie. "Goku! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, Chichi."

"Good, now go clean up for lunch." I started to walk away. "Oh, one more thing." I looked over my shoulder at her. Yes? "You're wearing a suit tomorrow." NO! Anything but that. She stomped her foot. She meant it. This suck. "Suck it up."

…

Goku was being a little kid, not surprised. I came to realize that he's used to doing what he wants. Or was at least not properly taught better. What am I going to do with my man-child of a husband? Well, there are some upside to his personality. He's silly and likes to make me happy, and he's fun, and can be very helpful when he puts his mind to it. Down side, I'm the responsible adult and I make the majority of the decisions. It would be nice if he took charge more. He's wonderful, but sometimes it's feels like I'm doing everything alone.

Even though I love him for him, I can't really change who is inside, but I could only dream. Now I have to go check where he's hiding now. "You can't hide forever!" After lunch he suggested we play a little game. Sometimes he would do that, and must of the time he wins. But not this time, I have a plan. "If you don't show yourself, then I'm going back inside." _One clue, that's all you're getting. Water._ What is that supposed to mean? Oh, no answer uh. Maybe he's down by the lake he showed me last week. "Ready or not here I come!"

…

Good, she's heading to the lake. Now what am I going to do about my little problem. I still don't get why I can't at least train just a little. But maybe Chichi knows something I don't. Chichi is smart, and she hasn't been wrong about anything. Even when she's being mean, in the long run it becomes a good thing. I should just let this go, after all, one day of not training is ok. Then again, when was the last time I actually took a break from training?

Maybe this is a good thing that I can't train tomorrow. Oh, she's getting close. I better move more away; don't want her to spot me yet. "Goku? I hope you're close, because I'll be mad if you wasn't! You know I don't like walking around the woods without you!" I'm close enough.

Even after trying to get her to come out more, she still gets scared. I understand, but I wish she wasn't scared of our home. I want her to enjoy it the way I enjoy it. Someone who doesn't back down from a fight, is actually afraid as exploring. She's so silly. My little wife is able to look danger in the eye and not back down, but small things she gets worried. Ok, she's in front of the lake.

…

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOUR JERK!" I walked away from a soaked husband. He had the nerve to scare me, and not think I would get him back. He gave me a heart attack with that one.

"I'm sorry. Come one. I didn't hurt you or anything."

"It's still not funny! Now I have to go home and change these wet clothes." _But-_ "Finish that thought and you're going hungry for the rest of the night!" _Ok._ Popping out from behind a tree, and tickling me. I shot forward so far that I tripped into the lake. Thankfully he caught me before I hit my head. But it's still not funny.

A few times he tried to hug me, to apologize, but I wasn't having it. I gave him one more warning, and then he stopped. My dear husband sometimes takes things too far. I then smiled to myself. I wouldn't have any other way. We finally reached home. "Are you still upset?"

"No." I smiled at him. "But it you do that again, at least bring a towel with you. I don't want to catch a cold." He gave me a hug, and agreed next time he'll make sure to even have extra clothes for me. "Thank you, Goku. Now let me go, I have to change and start dinner." He gave me a quick kiss, and let me free.

…

"Goku, wake up." I felt someone shaking me. "Breakfast is ready." Breakfast!

"I'm up! I'm up!" I looked around me in a panic. When my focus became clear, there stood a worried looking Chichi. "What's wrong, Chichi?"

"You didn't wake up at your usual time. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. Since you told me I can't train today, I thought maybe I could sleep a little more. Plus, you always complaining I wake up too early."

"Oh. Ok. Does my Goku feel rested from the extra sleep?" I just pulled her down into a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes. Now come on. Breakfast time." Breakfast was amazing like always, but I did notice Chichi would have moments of looking sad then happy. I tried asking but she keeps saying it's nothing.

I hate wearing these things. So stuffy, and tight. I could barely move freely. What if I had to fight? I'll end up breaking this, and Chichi would be mad at me. I can't have that. At least I don't have to wear a tie. What's taking Chichi so long? Just then, I saw Chichi coming from the bedroom. Wow! "Goku, you're drooling." She giggled. She then pulled out a napkin from her bag, and wiped the side of my mouth. "You look handsome dear." I felt my cheeks heat up from her complement. One complement deserves one back.

"You look beautiful, Chichi." She started giggling, and blushing. With that I called for nimbus and we were off.

…

Dinner went well. Goku was on his best behavior. I felt so proud. The few things that did have me upset were very minor, but noticeable. For started, dad asked me about the mark on my neck. That made me regret wearing dress that was loose around my neck. Me and Goku were blushing for almost the whole dinner, when dad made that question. Thankfully he didn't push it. Also, the comments Mrs. Ying said, like how improper I became since marrying my Goku. What's her problem? How many times do I have to tell them I don't want Li?

Dad almost didn't let us go home, but luckily, I convinced him. On the way home Goku seemed oddly quiet. I tried asking why, only for him to say he just wants to go home. "Goku, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"I'm sure Chichi. Are you cold? Want to use my jacket?" Yes. Why didn't I bring a blanket? I'm so stupid. "Hey! Don't think that!" When we get home let's get ready for bed, I'm very sleepy. "Ok."

…

I woke early today and tried my best not to wake Chichi. No training yesterday sure put me on edge today. But I don't understand why, it's not like a took a day off from training before. I was just full with energy yesterday, and I couldn't do anything about it. Well, I can train today, so maybe I can go heavy on training today. Just before I got out of bed, I kissed my Chichi on the forehead, and I whispered. "I'm just outside." I then got ready, and went to warmup, in the yard, till breakfast.

The day went by so fast, and it was getting late. I better hurry home, unless I want to hear Chichi scream at me. On my way back I noticed there was light outside. That's strange, I'm positive the sun went down a good while ago. So why is there light? I then looked up, and there was this bright moon. It's a full—Oh no! I have to look away! Grandpa told me to never look at the full moon. But I can't seem to want to be pull away. It feels like the moon is calling me. It's such a pretty sight. Why was I not allowed to look at it's beauty? Oh no! I have to hurry home! Chichi is going to be so angry. Chichi? Mine!

…

Where is Goku? Dinner is getting cold. He knows I hate when he comes so late. I stood in the doorway, waiting for him to appear from the woods. While I'm waiting, I could watch the stars. Oh, what a pretty moon. And it's a full moon too. I'm so glad Kami brought back the moon. Night used to be so dark without it. Moon, please bring my husband home.

Just then, I heard a noise. I looked back into the woods, only to come face-to-face with the chest of my husband. Was he going to scare me again? Not this time! "Goku! You're late mister! Dinner is getting cold. Hurry and clean up so you could eat. And since you're late you have to wash dishes tonight." I looked up at him, and I got ready to say more, till I saw the look in his eyes.

He smirked and put me over his shoulder, then walked inside. What's going on? He smirked. When he finally placed me down, we were in the kitchen, and he had placed me on the counter. "What are you thinking Goku? I told you go clean up!" I crossed my arms, and that seemed to amazed him. He then placed a hand on my left shoulder, and I felt his thumb lightly rub the bitemark. "Ah."

"Mine." With that he left me on the counter and went to clean up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Call of The Moon**

Goku is acting really weird. Every time I tried to get off the counter, he puts me back. While he ate, he didn't take his eyes off me. I didn't feel like I did something wrong. Plus, he's giving me this weird look that making my skin burn. Maybe I could try to get off one more time. Ok, he didn't get up this time, but he is watching me. What am I going to do? Uh? He's using his finger, singling me to come over to him. I timidly walk over, once I'm close enough, he grabs me and placed me on his lap. I try to say something, only for him to put food in my mouth. That reminds me, I haven't eaten. I was so worried for Goku.

After I swallow, he tried giving me more. Uh? Is he feeding me? I took it, and it made him smile. I don't know what's going on, but this isn't too bad. Before I knew it, I was feeding him, while he continued feeding me. When the food was done, I tried to collected dishes, so I could wash them, but he wouldn't let me off his lap. "Come on, Goku. I have to clean the dishes." He let me go, but the moment I tried to collected the dishes, he did it and brought it over to the sink. "Goku, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Aren't you going to wash dishes?" Uh? Did his voice change? I quickly went over to wash dishes. I was half way done, when Goku hugged me from the back, and started kissing my neck. I tried my best to focus. Soon enough, Goku had undid my clothes, and had his hands grabbing my hips. What's going on here? The moment I placed the last dish, on the dishrack, I was turned around and back on the counter. He then smirked, and licked his lips. "Mine."

He went straight for my neck, and licked the bitemark. I felt my body burning up, and a pool building up between my legs. He then roughly kissed my lips, as he forcefully got my top finally to my hips. He picked me up quickly to completely undress me. Then I felt him scratch my sides, and I moan into his mouth. I shortly felt his fingers being shoved in me, while his thumb roughly rubbed my clit. "AH." What's he's doing to my vagina was so forceful, yet it felt so good. He kissed his way down my neck, back to the bitemark. When he licked and bit down there, I saw stars as I came.

"More?" I could feel his smirk against my ear. I couldn't find my voice, but whatever energy I had I nodded. That felt good. "Good." He purr into my hear. I half opened my eyes, and saw him sucking the fingers, that were just recently in me. He looked so sinister with that grin. Next thing I knew I became his meal.

Before long I was bent over the counter, begging for more. When did Goku become so aggressive? After another orgasm hit, I was left panting, and barely felt when Goku finally came. Soon after, he carried me to the couch. He sat me on his lap, as he rubbed my hips. "Are you happy?" All I could do was nod my head. I was starting to get exhausted. "Does if feel good to be fucked by me?" I was shock by his choice of words, but I couldn't deny it. I nodded again. "Good. I love it when you're happy, it makes me happy. I love it when you feel good, too. Especially when I'm fucking you."

He then pulled me in for a kiss. That's when I felt that he was ready for another go. Tonight, he just won't stop. I felt my back touch the cough, and his dick rammed into me. "No matter how much I fuck you, you're still so tight and wet. You're too perfect! All mine!" Before I knew it, I was seeing stars, and hearing the most animalist noise, coming from my Goku.

…

Why does my head hurts? What happened last night? Wait! Where am I? I finally opened my eyes, and was met with the ceiling of our room. When did I come home? I then look down, and saw Chichi sleeping soundly. That made me smile, till I saw the scratch marks on her shoulder. How did those get there? I tried slowly to get up, but for some reason my body felt sore. I wasn't in a fight or anything.

The moment I finally did sit up, I finally fully notice me and Chichi were naked. I took a quick whiff of the room; it smelt like we were intimate. But why can't I remember it. I touched Chichi scratched up shoulder. Did it hurt her? I then saw that wasn't only thing marking her arm, and back. I'm starting to get worried. Is she going to be mad at me? "Mm, good morning Goku." Her eyes are still closed, but she's smiling, so I guess she's not mad.

"Morning, Chichi." She then sat up and hugged my arm.

"Been up long?" I shook my head. "Let me getting ready. Want pancakes today?" I nodded. I watched her get out of bed and walked to the bathroom. That's when I noticed some bruising forming by her hips and butt. What in the world happened last night?

The rest of the day I didn't leave her side. She didn't seem to mind, at first. Eventually, she did point at it was getting annoying. "Goku, for the last time I'm fine! It's just very minor." The next day I didn't leave either. "Are you really going to wait till I'm heal, to go back to training?" I nodded. She seem happy with that. So, during the next other two days she made me help around the house. She made me read a book to her. It wasn't fun, but it made me happy that she got happy, when I got a question right. But I did notice she got a bit sad at night, when I didn't want to be intimate. I kept trying to tell her, I want to make sure she was ok first.

…

Goku seem so worried about the bruising, that made me happy. And the fact he didn't want to train, till I was healed, made me even more happy. At first, it was annoying having him follow me into each room. So, I made him help with stuff I couldn't do on my own. He complained, but he did what I asked. When I couldn't think of anything else, I asked him to read me a book. He was pretty ok, but he didn't understand much of it. It still made me happy her tried.

Right now, we're just sitting on the couch, relaxing. "Dear." _Uh?_ "What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything you make will be fine."

"What about deer?"

"Are you going on your period soon?"

"Hey! Why you say that?"

"You seem to only ask for deer when you're on your period."

I hit his shoulder. "No, I don't!"

"Prove me wrong. Go into that book of yours and tell me if I'm wrong." I did just that, and got my pocket calendar. And to my surprise, he was right. I gave him a mean look, and he started chuckling. "I was right." I threw my calendar at him. You can make your own dinner than! "Come on. Your cooking is the absolute best. Please, Chichi. I'm sorry." He started whining.

"So, GET ME A DEER!" With that he ran out the house.

…

Time to be on my super best behavior, if I don't want to sleep on the couch, for a week. What if I bring two deer's? Maybe she'll be happy with that. Just before opened the door, I wonder if I'll be able to kiss her. I hope so. I just need to remember, don't comment about her eating or if I notice extra fat. No matter how much I love those details.

I opened the door, and she's already waiting with the tools. Without a word, she handed them to me and the trash can, and sent me back outside. "I got two this time." No respond. Well, I tried. Once I had the meat skinned, gutted, and cut, I headed back inside. Chichi gave me more instructions. Once everything was done, I was sent to take a shower, while dinner was being prepared. Remember, good behavior equals sleep in bed and not couch. At dinner, I tried to make sure all comments were kept to myself, and not thought out loud. Everything went well, that I was even allowed to cuddle, while we fell asleep.

…

Goku been very good. We went to the market, and sold the skin. We were even requested that if we could bring tiger again. When we came home, I went and markdown the new amount, and I asked to read again. I noticed he wanted to complain, but glad he didn't. "Goku." _Yes._ "You're not getting bored now, are you?" _No, why you asked?_ "Nothing. Just that you haven't trained in a while. So, I thought you might be bored."

"I'll be ok. It's been nice spending time with you." I felt myself blush at that. My Goku is so sweet sometimes. But I do wonder what caused that changed, a couple of nights ago. But I also worry about Goku's reaction the next day. Almost like he doesn't remember. I'm putting too much thought into things. "So, Chichi?" I looked up to him. "What are you making this time?" I looked down to my current project.

"Oh, this?" He nods. "I'm making a dress for the summer festival coming up." _Uh?_ "You never heard of a summer festival?" He shook his head. "It's when everyone from my father's village, and surrounding villages, come to gather to celebrate the coming season. There's one for every season. We missed the spring one, but the summer is just a few days away. I'm also making you an outfit, but I wanted to keep that a surprise."

"It'll still be a surprise if you show it to me on the day of the festival." I smiled at that. He knows just what to say.

…

I really can't wait for her to stop looking, so I can put this book down. Why is she making me read? I hate this stuff, but it makes her happy. As she sows her new project, I can't help the smile that was forming on my face. She looks so happy. Plus, the bruising has finally went away. That means I can go training again. Would that make her sad? "Chichi, what's checkers?" She looked at me. "This book says it a lot."

"It's a game. I think I have one. Would you like to play it with me?" Sure.

We ended up playing that the rest of the day. Chichi taught me many new games. It also made me happy that she was happy, that I was doing other things, that wasn't fighting. Somedays she would go on talking about future plans, and how everything will be so perfect. Hearing her is so wonderful. What confused me though, is when she kept asking me about something called a birthday. She finally made me chose a day, and that made her happy.

…

Goku went back to his training, and now I'm left alone. But I don't feel alone anymore; all thanks to Goku making me feel more confident about our home. So much so, that I would even take trips to the nearest village, for supplies. Five miles is nothing, after doing it enough times. Besides, it's a nice workout, and at the end of the day it's worth it. Since Goku would take good care of me at night.

I was able to finish my new kimono, and even Goku's. I hope he likes it. I made it a nice royal blue, and light-blue star embroideries; I even gave it golden edges. I made mine almost an exact match, but mine has sliver edges. Oh, Goku's home… And he didn't take off his boots again! "GOKU!" _Shit!_ "Boots! Off!"

"Yes Chichi." After took off his boots, he walked over to me. I kept my arms folded as he approached. He then was reaching for something inside his gi. What did he find this time? "Close your eyes." I reluctant closed my eyes, and waited. "Open." When I opened what I saw was just so beautiful. It was a pretty stone. "Do you like it?"

I slowly took it from his hand, and looked at it closely. "I love it." I looked up to him, and he was blushing. My husband is so sweet. "Where did you find this?"

"Was passing a waterfall on the way home, and something shiny caught my eye." The rest of the day I admired the stone, and I reminded Goku that tomorrow was the festival, which meant no training.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Shooting Stars**

It was the day of the festival, and the outfit Chichi made me was so cool. I even like the stars, and that hers looked just like mine. When we got to the festival it was crowded with lots of people and smells. There was lots of games, and yummy food. Some of the games had prizes, and Chichi would get so excited if she saw something she wanted. I would win them for her, and she would give a huge smile every time.

As she went to get us some popcorn, I spotted something interesting. It was a booth that had a stack of cups. But that wasn't what caught my interest, what did was the prizes were jewelry. Maybe Chichi would like one. Chichi still wasn't back from the popcorn line; this shouldn't take that much time. I'll be right back. _Where you going?_ It's a surprise.

I walked up to the booth and asked about the game. The guy said it was very simple, he had a mischievous grin. I had to take these small balls and try to break the glass cups. He then said, if I could break the gold one on the top, there will be a special prize. I agreed and paid the 54 yen, for the 4 shots, and took a good swing.

…

Ok where did Goku go? He said he'll be right back. Just as I turned around, I saw him walking towards me, and he had his hands behind his back. He also seem to be heavily blushing. What is he hiding? When he got up to me, he had a huge smile. "Close your eyes." I did, and waited patiently. "Ok, open." What I saw left me breathless. It was the most beautiful set of crystal flower hair combs. I couldn't help the tears starting to fall.

"They're absolute gorgeous." I could feel him wiping tears from my face. "Let's find somewhere we could sit, and you help me put one on." He nodded, and we laughed as we went through the crowd. The rest of the festival was fun, and we slept in dad's castle for the night. We had breakfast with dad before heading home. I was still giddy Goku won me these combs. I'll wear them for special occasions; they were just too pretty to wear every day. I even put them on the top of my jewelry box. It made me smile every time I saw them.

That remind me, daddy gave me the baskets, we use to used when I was a child, for going on picnics. Maybe me and Goku could go on a picnic tonight, and watch the stars. News did say there'll be shooting stars tonight. It would be so nice to see them with Goku.

As we walked to the lake, before the sun set, Goku and I talked. "Goku?" He looked at me. "Have you ever heard the fairy tale of shooting stars?" He shook his head. "It went that a little girl was very unhappy. One day she saw a shooting star in the sky. She made a wish on it. She wish with all her little heart that her daddy would come home. Come morning her wish came true. She was so happy." Goku looked in awe. "Every time there were shootings stars, I kept wishing that you would return for me. I thought I was being silly for believing a fairy tale. But every time, I saw you the next day. The night before I left for the tournament there were shooting stars again. And I made a wish with all my heart."

I felt him grabbing my hand. "So, did your wish came true?" He had a smile, and I couldn't help smile back.

"Yeah." He then gave me the smile that would make any star jealous. We then made it to one of the meadows. This one looked over a beautiful sea of wild flowers. I started to set the blanket, and Goku helped me set up the food. We watched as the sun set in comfortable silence.

Then the stars came out, and I spotted a shooting star. I quickly closed my eyes and started to make a wish. "What did you wish for?"

"Silly. You can't tell what you wish for. That's only for the stars to know." We began to giggle. Then more stars started flying, and I saw Goku was making a wish. It made me so happy.

…

I wish forever and ever be happy with Chichi. I wish I could tell grandpa how happy I am. And most importantly, I wish with all my might that Chichi's wishes all come true. My Chichi deserves all her wishes to come true. When I finally opened my eyes, I felt a sense of joy come over me.

I then looked at Chichi, and she was smiling at me. We had long ago finished the food, but we thought we would stay out longer, to enjoy the shooting stars. Something about them were just magical. That's when I hear her say something, and pointing. "What a pretty moon?" I then looked to where she was pointing to, and there it was. The full moon. It shrine so brightly that made everything even more magical. Then I felt a strange rush of energy, I then looked over at Chichi. "Goku?"

…

"Goku?" He's giving me _that_ look again. He then pulled me on to his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. He starts to lick my neck. "Goku, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Are you comfortable?" I nodded. He purred as he trailed kisses up and down my neck, even onto my shoulders. I was starting to be happy I choose to wear a sun dress. But it did leave me a bit cold. "Are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up?" I felt him smirking against my sink.

I felt a hand travel up the inside of my thigh to my core, while another hand cupped my right breast. He was being very gentle with his touches. But every time he pinched my nipple, he pressed on my clit. He was working me to a slow burn. Without warning he took his hands away. "No! Touch me!" I was grabbing the collar of his shirt, and he was smirking. He then put his hands behind his back. I reposition myself on his lap; now I was facing him, with my knees on either side of him.

He kissed me and pulled away before I could react. "Is that all you want?" I was starting to get mad with him. What is he getting at? I only nodded, and his smirk grew. He then licked his lips, as he reached around me and unzipped my dress. "Take it off." I felt frozen. I can't do that out here. "I said. Take. It. Off." Oh, he's serious. I slowly started to pull up the dress. "Faster." Someone's being impatient, but I did rush to get it off.

I was just left in my panties and bra. He then takes off his own shirt. He then commanded I take off his pants, and I sat back on his lap. I couldn't help blush at the way he looked at me. I don't know how or when, but somehow, I'm pinned against a tree, having my husband thrust into me. All I remember was being mad at him for breaking my bra with his teeth, and my panties too. And how hard he bit me down there. I was so enraged I started screaming at him, and he laughed at me.

Now here I am, my husband having me choke on my words. "What happened? Aren't you going to continuing yelling me?" The only noise I was able to make were moans and groans. "Scream! Tell the world who's making you feel so good!"

I couldn't hold it in as I felt another climax coming. "GOKU!" He didn't slow down, he just kept plummeting in me. There were no sense of gentle from how this all started. I soon started feeling another orgasm coming.

"You're such a good wife. So, tell me everything you want. Tell me everything you want me to give you." I climaxed for the third time. Then he had me on all fours and ramming me from the back. He wasn't even giving me a chance to recover; he just kept at it. He slapped my ass really hurt, and I felt myself being turned on again. Kami! Did this feel so good. "Speak! Tell me!" I almost forgot what he was asking.

Between each moan I spoke. "Happy. Family. Me want children." Another climax, and this time I almost missed his. He then flipped me to face him, and he pushed again into me. He buried his face in my neck, and licked and bit the mark. I was on the verge again. I should be questioning how this even possible, but it felt too good. I just couldn't think.

"I'm going to give you all that. I, too, want you happy. I, too, want little us." I climaxed again. "You're so damn perfect!" With that I hear a loud roar as he came. We stood in each other arms for a while, too exhausted to move. Then I finally heard him speak in my ear. "Are you all warmed up?" We both laughed at that.

"Yes." We kissed and I don't remember what happened next.

…

Man do I have a killer headache. Whatever is shining in my face is way too bright. I then opened my eyes to see what it was, it was the sun. I then slowly got up; my body was slightly sore; strange. I look down and see my Chichi, and we're covered in the picnic blanket. As worried, I was the first time, I couldn't help feel happy this time. I kissed her forehead. "Wake up, Chichi." She just snuggled closer. I then felt a hand pressing my tail stub. Well, someone in the mood, and she hasn't opened her eyes yet.

I then felt her other hand on my dick. What in the world is she thinking? "I'm hungry." She said in a low moan, as she made her way to suck my off. Damn, was I dead and sent to heaven? I even felt her raking her teeth up my cock. Kami! That felt good! Before I knew it, I was panting heavily, tried to hold back as much as possible. Her teeth, her tongue, her fingers on my tail stub, and her other hand toying with my balls was just too much. She then bit down at the tip, and that was my undoing, as I saw stars.

When I came back down to earth, I saw the proud grin on her pretty face. "What was that for?" I kissed her.

"For being an amazing husband." With that I flipped her on her back, and started kissing her like mad.

"You're an amazing wife." We shared on more kissed, before we went in search for our clothes. Instead of going home, right away, we stopped by the lake, and I caught us a fish for breakfast. As it cooked over a fire, we shared more kisses. After we ate, we finally went home.

…

When me and Goku got home, we went straight to take a quick shower. I was in such high mood, that absolutely nothing could ruin it. Well, I thought so, till a certain husband wanted to fool around. My good mood, was now through the roof. The whole day we barely left the bed, unless bathroom break or to eat. We did it so much that we stood in bed all morning the next day. Well, until someone rang the doorbell; thankfully Goku went to get the door.

"Chichi! It's you dad!" With that, I tried to get out of bed. I got dress, and joined the boys in the kitchen. I went and hugged dad, and made my way to set up tea; just to realize that someone had already set it. I looked to dad, and he shook his head. Then Goku walked over to me. "Chichi, sit down." I smiled and sat down across from dad.

Goku wouldn't let me do anything. When I tried to stand up, to get the tea, he made me sit back down. Dad thought this was all funny, he was laughing the whole time. Once dad left, Goku picked me up and brought me back to the room. "Goku! What's the matter?"

"Just rest. Ok, Chichi." I was pouting. Why should I? "So, you have plenty of energy, and not sore?" Um. "I thought so. Unless, you want to prove me wrong." I tried telling him I'm fine, for him to lick his lips. "Ok." And we ended up fooling around another full day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: In Loving Memory**

Every time, my Chichi, stated she didn't need rest, we went another round. She finally submitted after dinner. Chichi finally agree to take a full day of rest. "Good wife. And you can't cook all day, either."

She was surprised. "Then who would cook?"

"Hey! I could hunt, and cook it over a fire." Now I was pouting at her. "Now be a good wife, and rest all day. I'll be in the living room, working out, if you need anything. Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to break anything. I'll check up on you soon. Now sleep." She gave me a big smile before laying down.

…

Goku is acting a little weird since that night. It's a good weird. Every time I tried to prove to him, I'm fine, we end up being intimate. So, when I finally gave in, it made him happy. He look care of me all day. I wonder if he's just trying to fulfilling my wants. He's making me super happy. And I really do hope I get pregnant soon.

The words from that day still sang in my head. "_I'm going to give you all that. I, too, want you happy. I, too, want little us._" Those words feels like it was engraved into my heart. During the day, Goku made sure I was well rested. When the next day came, Goku still kept asking if I was ok. It was slightly annoying, but I felt so loved.

The rest of the month went very well. Even though, I was disappointed, I still got my period this month. Even it looked like Goku was also disappointed. But that didn't stop Goku from showering me so much love, and affection. He even took off from heavy training to stay closer to home. And every night he would pay extra attention to me. Then I got an idea. "Goku, why don't we go camping next week?"

He gave me a blank face before he answer. "That would be fun. Maybe we could explore all of Mt Paozu, even visit places I haven't in a long time." He then pulled me closer, and rubbed my right hip. He then showered my neck with kisses.

"And maybe you could also train me. We haven't sparred in a while, and we haven't trained together in a while, either." _You're right._ "So, it's settled! Monday, we start our camping trip." I then felt his fingers enter me. "Ah."

"Actually, let's go tomorrow." But. His thumb rubbed my clit.

"Mm. Ok. We'll go first thing after breakfast."

…

Chichi kept insisting we take supplies, but I kept asking why. Especially since everything we would need is in the great outdoors. "Goku, there's a big difference between camping and surviving. What if it rains at night? Or is it that you just love bugs crawling on you? What about lights for when it gets dark? Not all of us has good sight at night. Don't laugh at me, I'm being serious. On top of that I want to bring the camera, to take photos, so we can one day show our kids."

"Ok, ok. But no capsule home, pots and pans for cooking, and most of all." I pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear. "No books." She started giggling at that one. Once we were finally set we were off.

A few days in we was coming a patch of clearing. When we were closing in, I suddenly felt blood run cold. I looked around a noticed a few broken trees with moss, and how there would be spots that would dip inward. Chichi almost trip, when she came upon a dip. She commented where that came from. She laughed it off, and continued walking. I levitated just a few feet above it, to get a better view. When I saw what it was a panic shot through me. I have to get Chichi out of here, quick!

"Chichi! Let's take another route!"

"Why? The clearing is really close."

"Please Chichi!"

"Goku! I want to see what's in the clearing!" She stomped her foot, crossing her arms. I really love it when she gets like that, but this is not the time for it.

"Chichi!"

"Goku!" She's not backing down. Looks like I'm going to have to force her away. Just when I'm was about to grab her, she moved back. "If you don't tell me why we can't go, then let me go!" Why can't you just listen this once without question? Just do this for me, that's all I'm asking. She looked concerned. "Goku? Is everything ok?" She wiped the tears I didn't realize were coming out. "Honey come here." She pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back. "We can go, but would you please tell me, one day, why you don't want me to see what's ahead?" I nodded into her embrace, and we started walking the other way. We ended up going to a waterfall I fell into as a child.

As we continued about with this trip, I began to remember bad and good things. I shared Chichi all the good, but I tried to bury all the bad. Chichi has commented that I tend talk in my sleep. For example: I would scream grandpa. She would ask why, but I would try to play it off like it's nothing. She would drop it, but I can tell it worries her. I would try everything to make her not worry, but it doesn't always work.

"Goku." I look down at her, as we laid under the stars. "What is your favorite memory of your grandpa?"

I just look at her for a moment, then I kissed her lips. "Why you want to know?"

"Well. You don't want to share with me why you scream why you sleep. So, why not share something that you do enjoy. Maybe, just maybe." She kisses me. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't know about that." I hover her, and land kisses along her neck. I then gentle suck her earlobe. "Remembering hurts." I lick her neck, and nip here and there.

"Ah."

"Besides, there's something more important I have to take care of right now." I slow thrust my dick into her tight core.

"Mm." My beautiful Chichi. I will always protect you, fever and ever.

…

Goku is really worrying me, but he won't let me in. So, I tried a different approach, only for him to shut that down too. "_My beautiful Chichi. I will always protect you, fever and ever._" What was that about? The screaming in his sleep isn't what really concerns me. It's really, the way he reacted to a certain area of the woods. Like he was scared to go there. Why was that? Does he still not trust me that much to tell me about his grandpa? My poor Goku, your grandpa's death really did traumatize you so much. How old were you when that happened? I could feel tears starting to fall. Oh no! I better dry these before Goku wakes up.

"Chichi, is everything ok?" Oh great, it's too late. Now he's not going to drop it till I tell him. Wait a minute! Why he can he do that and I can't? I been very patient, and I give him all the space in the world. That's it! On our way back— "Don't even think about it."

"But Goku!" He kissed my lips. Oh no mister, that's not going to stop me now! Once he stopped kissing me, I got up and backed away. Naked or not, that doesn't matter right now. "Goku if you don't tell me what's wrong, you have to take me to the clearing. This is your only warning." Goku tried to grabbed me, and I flipped him. "I repeat. This. Is. Your. Only. Warning. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good, get dress."

…

I can't believe this isn't working anymore. As much I love the idea of challenging my wife, it would mean I would hurt her. But I really don't want to go back there. There's not point in returning to the past. All we could do is move forward; that's the only path in life. But Chichi really wants to know. If I even try to talk about anything else, she shuts it down. Damn, it's hot when she takes action. But why did it have to be about this?

And if I try to distract her in any way, I get punish for it. But when she does that, I just want to have her under me. For once I have to fully submit to defeat. Even when I fought and lost, I knew the next time I fought I would win. But this, this is completely different. I have to fully submit to my wife. My friends never went this far in asking me about personal topics. Then again, they never really got this worked up when came to these things.

Sometimes it felt like I was really on my own, even when I was with them. Yet, here's Chichi. She wants to know everything I feel. She worried when something is wrong with me. Her she goes, and ask me what I want. She takes notice of me, and cares for everything about me. I finally look up at my wife. My Chichi. "I'll show you."

Her stand relaxes, and she extends her arms out to me. She then give me a sweet smile. "Thank you, Goku." I hug her, and she rubs my back. We then start walked to _that_ clearing.

…

The closer we got to the clearing I noticed Goku slightly shaking. When we came to the dip, I tripped earlier, Goku picked me up and floated us across. The moment we got past the trees, did I notice a dip leading to a mound of moss. When I looked up at Goku, I saw how he was holding back tears. I also felt his hand tighten it's hold on mine. I try to walk over to the mound, but Goku had me stuck to the spot.

"Goku." He looked down at me. "What is that?" Before he turned away, I saw the tears running down his face. I barely heard him whisper the words.

"Grandpa." I was left in shock, that I had my free hand to my mouth. I tried to hold back my on tears. I had to be strong for my Goku. I then slipped my hand from Goku, and gave a proper bow of respect. "Chichi?"

"It's a great honor to finally meet you, Son Gohan." I finally stood up straight after a moment. I then felt Goku put an arm over my shoulder, and I could hear the joy through his cracked voice.

"Grandpa. I finally introduce you to my loving wife, Son Chichi." When he said my name, I felt a strong sense of pride coming from him. I then saw a few flowers nearby, I quickly gather then, and placed them in front of Son Gohan. With that, me and Goku said our farewell and walked away. Just before I turned away, I could have sworn I saw an elderly man smiling at us.

Once we came back home, my Goku was all smiles and giggles. He even asked if I wanted to see the hold he shared with his grandpa. I could feel that a great relief had wash over Goku, and he was sharing that with me.

…

"Chichi?" I looked on confused, till I saw her bow.

"It's a great honor to finally meet you, Son Gohan." I felt a strong pull of happiness. My wife is truly perfect. I couldn't contain my joy. I wrapped a arm around her shoulder as I stood proudly.

"Grandpa. I finally introduce you to my loving wife, Son Chichi." When I said her name all I could feel was an overwhelming sense of pride. I've just proud of my wife, and I hope grandpa could see me now. My pride grew even more, seeing my wife placing flowers in front of grandpa's grave. Just as we were turning to leave, I could have sworn I saw grandpa smiling at us.

When we returned home, I was so over joyed, I just couldn't stop being happy. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted and it's all thanks to Chichi. My perfect Chichi. I wanted to do everything to thank her. So, I told I'll show up my old home with grandpa. When I did, she looked so happy. We enjoyed memory lane together, and she helped me when sad memories came up.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: News**

When I woke up, I realized the sun was still not out. I looked over to my nightstand cloak, and it states that it was 5 in the morning. I didn't think much about it, and tried to lay back down. 5am. 5am? WAIT! Why am I up at 5am? I usually woke around 7am, unless Goku woke me at 6:30. But never this early. Maybe, when I was a kid or just too excited about the day. But today is just a normal day. Well, I'm already up. I should probably start breakfast. Just when I was about to get out of bed, I felt Goku pull me back. He's still asleep; he tends do that sometimes, when I wake to pee.

This morning I'm just bursting with a lot of energy. I didn't even make it to the door, when I heard Goku. "Chichi, are you ok? It's very early."

"I'm fine, dear. You can go back to sleep; I'll get you once breakfast is done." Instead of laying back down, he got up and walked over to me. He picked me and placed me over his shoulders, saying how it's too early and I'm going back to bed. "Goku, I'm fine. I just have a lot of energy." He doesn't seem to listen, telling from how he's cuddling me. Nobody would have guessed that my Goku was a cuddle bug; it's so sweet, but not right now. "Goku, let me go. I'm wide awake. I want to make breakfast. Let me go."

He kisses my neck. "But, Chichi, it's too early. Breakfast could wait another hour."

"Goku, you sure that _you're_ ok? You're saying to hold off food for a bit longer."

"I'm fine, but it's too early to not have you bed with me." I couldn't help smile at that.

"Goku, let me go, please." He was reluctant, and even whined a bit, but he did finally let me go. "Thank you, sweetie. Is there anything you want for breakfast this morning?"

"Eggs and bacon." With that, he turned over and wrapped himself in the covers more. He's so cute.

I was just about finish with breakfast, when I heard our bedroom door open. I turn and saw Goku sleepy walking to the table. He yawned a good morning, and sat down. Breakfast went relevant quiet, and before Goku left to train, he gave me a long kiss.

…

Chichi waking super early is weird. Even when she tried to wake before me, she never woke _that_ early. Heck, I tried sleeping in more, just so she could wake before me. As I trained this morning, I slowly forgot this morning. When I returned home for lunch, I came home to a way too happy wife. I love it when she's happy, excited, and all those good emotions, but this is way too happy for her. She didn't even know why _she_ was happy.

Before I left for the afternoon, she asked to come with me. I would never deny my wife anything, so of course I said yes. The rest of the day went relevant well. When we finally went to bed, she was still filled with a lot of energy. So much so, that it took her forever to fall asleep. This kept happening over a course of days. Sometimes along these days, I started noticing little changes with Chichi.

She her moods switches faster than usually, and telling where this explosive anger coming from is hard, when even she doesn't know. She also seems to be glowing, and eating more than when she's on her period. She's eating to where I can't help watch her, it's just too cute. But she does scolds me if I let food get cold. Plus, a new scent, and this one makes me want to keep her in bed all day. It's like her arousal, but more powerful.

To top it off, there's this new ki signature coming off her. It's very faint, but there's not mistake that it's there. I would point that out to her, and she gives me a confused look, and says it's probably nothing. For another 2 weeks, I try to not comment on anything I noticed, since she would start getting way too angry. But one night, after being intimate, I tell her that the new ki has grown stronger. She then ask me to pin point where it's coming from. I ended up having my placed just below her bellybutton. "Here."

We laid down, and started to cuddle. Then we shot up in shock, and simultaneously screamed. "Wait! What?" I placed my hand back on the location. And then she makes me tell her all the changes I noticed. She yelled at me here and there, but she does let me finished. Then she tell me things she also noticed. So, she states we go to her dad's in the morning, and after that to the city for some type of test.

…

I can't believe this! Dad doesn't remember how mom found out when she was pregnant with me. And these damn drug store pregnancy test! They keep giving me results! Something as simple as a yes or no test, gives me a blank. Then the one that shows two or one lines, gives me blank. I was on the verge of punching a wall, if it wasn't for my husband holding me.

"What does this mean?" He sounded so concerned, while he kissed my forehead.

"I don't really know. I'll just make an appointment for the earliest day I can." He rubbed my back, as I felt myself start to cry. I earliest I was able to make the appointment was in the next three days. Goku didn't leave me, even when I told him that I would be fine. He was firm in not wanting to leave my side. I felt so loved.

During those days I would voice out my doubts, and Goku kept trying to reassure me to just wait for the appointment. I would then tell him about what if I wasn't pregnant, and he would just tell me how we'll just keep trying. That always put a smile on my face. When the day as the appointment came, Goku and I rushed to the hospital. I was so nervous, but of course, my wonderful Goku was very optimistic.

…

Hospitals are weird, and smell of very sick people. I try my best to hold on the need to vomit. Some of the noise was also very annoying. But I tried everything to stay put, Chichi really needs me now. When we finally do get called, I felt a relief, only to put into a smaller room. "The door will be with you a moment. But first." This nurse uses this weird machine, stating taking Chichi's temperature and other vitals. She is then told to pee in a cup. That's so weird. Why they want her pee?

After that, the nurse gives Chichi this weird look dress, to change into, while we wait for the door. As we waited, I would ask questions about the pictures on the walls. Diagrams they were calls. She was in the middle of explaining the diagram about pregnancy and birth, when someone finally came in. "Hello, I'll be your doctor for today. My name is Dr. Hiroshi. I'm going to ask a few questions, then we'll take a look." I had this strange feeling I wasn't going to like whatever he meant by 'take a look.'

Once the questioning part was done, my nerves were on edge. He then pull something out of the weird seat Chichi was on. He told her to put her feet on it, while put on his gloves. As I saw put her feet, I wasn't liking the position she was being put in. I asked her what she's doing, when she told me the doctor was going to— I felt the blood in my face drain. When I saw the doctor pull the chair between her legs, everything seemed to go in slow motion. But the moment his hand touched the bottom of that cloth, I felt my rage explode.

…

It took all my strength to get Goku away from the doctor. One-minute Goku was next to me, horrified, next he had the doctor by the throat. Once the doctor safely escaped, and stated would get a female doctor, I had a one on one with my husband. "Goku! How could you? You could have killed him!"

I understood his reasoning, but what he did was not acceptable. He apologized, but he start to become a bit playful. "No Goku, we're in a doctor's office. That's not proper." He kissed me one more time. _Fine, but when we get home._ My silly Goku. I couldn't help to blush at that.

After a while of waiting a new, female, doctor entered the room. She was slightly tall, had short brown hair, and wore circle glasses. "Hello, my name is Dr. Heather Knight, but you can call me Dr. Knight if you like. So, let's see what we got her." She went over Dr. Hiroshi notes with us, and then explained what will happen at today's appointment.

Goku asked questions and she was very nice answering sweetly. Once it came to the physical test, we both paid close to Goku's reaction. Thankfully he was more calm about it. But the tool she used was very uncomfortable. I hurt Goku trying to hold back a snicker. No dinner for you, mister. _Sorry._ Once that part was over, Dr. Knight states she had to makes some quick notes and would be right back. Also mention that I could finally get dress.

I think Goku was enjoying himself, as I got changed. I swear I heard him say 'Mm" at least once. But he did have a disappointed face, when I finally was dress. "Oh, calm down." Instead he just sat me on his lap, and we just talked. When he said that the doctor was coming back, I went back to the exam table.

When she came in, she had a very confused, yet happy, face. She then asked a question that kind of threw us off. "So how long have two been trying?" We told her since we married, which was almost 6 months ago. She then went on about how the test result came out funny. We were starting to get worried, but what she said next did brighten our spirits. "But it did state one positive fact."

In union we asked, "and that would be?"

"Congratulations! You're going to be parents!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: New Life**

"Congratulations! You're going to be parents!"

Me and Chichi were speechless for a good minute, then Chichi burst into tears and started hugging me. All I could hear was muffle noise, as I my brain tried to catch up to what was going on. Parents. Parents? Pare… PARENTS! CHICHI PREGNANT! I hugged Chichi. So, exciting! It took us both a while to remember that Dr. Knight was in the room, when we finally stopped hugging. Chichi was still bouncing with excitement as the doctor try to explain something to us.

"The test results states you're about a month and a half into your pregnancy, in other words 6 weeks. When I said that the test results came out funny, was because they were picking something else up."

Chichi stopped bouncing and grew concerned, so did I. Chichi timidly asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing bad, I can assure you. Sometimes these tests do pick up something extra, like an extra high level of a different hormone. But nothing to worry about. On a happier note, please make an appointment for the up-coming month." Chichi nodded, made the appointment and left to see Ox King.

After telling her father the news, and being tightly hugged by him, we started head home. The sun was just setting when we finally got home. Once the door was close, I picked up my wife and couldn't help spin around the room. We laughed; the excitement of the day still haven't died down.

As Chichi tried to cook, I couldn't stop holding onto her. I couldn't stop admiring that small ki signature, that was our child, growing in her. We created something completely new. While we ate, I still couldn't put Chichi down. I even feed her off my plate, when we done with hers. And the excitement didn't stop in the bedroom either. I just couldn't keep my hands off her, to the point we were coming down from another climax.

Keeping my hand on her, I kept kissing my Chichi. "I finally gave my beautiful, amazing wife a baby. I got my perfect Chichi pregnant. I'm giving my incredible wife want she wants. I'm making her happy." She turned around and kissed me, she then sat on me. "Mm."

"Goku, I love you."

"I love you, too, my perfect Chichi." She started a slow motion. "Ah."

The next day I didn't want to leave Chichi alone. "Goku, I'll be fine." She kissed me.

"I know." I kissed her back. "I'll make sure not to be too focus, so call me if anything. Ok?"

"Yes, Goku." Just when I was about to walk out the door. "Um, Goku?" I looked back to Chichi. "Could you hunt fish for dinner today." I gave her a quick nod and was out.

…

These first few months seemed to go quickly, and Goku's panic attacks were becoming time-able. He panics every time he can't feel my ki, and comes rushing home. He says how my ki keeps changing. He goes how sometimes it high, or it would be normal, or would be so low that it seems I was gone. I did notice, when he does come home in a panic, it's usually when I'm very calm or had took a nap. He actually became the perfect alarm clock.

I would joke with him about that, and he would get so mad. "Chichi! It's not funny! I actually get very worried!" I keep trying to reassure him, and he never stays mad for too long. Sometimes he would just not go training at all, and watch over me. Unless I kick him out to hunt me something. And when I told him how I read in books the unborn baby could hear us talking to them, he was so amazed. So, everyday when said good morning and good night to me, he would do the same to our child.

Right now, we're just relaxing on the couch. After we found out we were having a boy, last month, I started working on a baby blanket. And Goku was snuggling up to me, and rubbing my belly. We then felt a kick, and Goku got so excited. He placed his ear on my bell, and listened to our child.

Sometimes Goku would even talk to our son. "Hey baby, it's daddy. Me and mommy can't wait to see you. Mommy is even making you a special blanket. Mommy is so great, you're gonna love her so much."

I then also rubbed my belly. "And your daddy is also so great, and you're going to love him so much too." We shared a warm smile, before he gave my belly a kiss, and then we shared a kiss on the lips.

He rubbed my belly, and leaned on my shoulder. "I still can't believe he's going to have a tail, like his daddy had." I, too, was still in disbelief. With the way last month was, I'm happy we're happy now. "Oh, he's kicking again." He placed his head back on my belly. "You hurt mommy when you do that, so be careful little guy." This is so wonderful.

…

It's been 5 months and we were waiting on Dr. Knight. Today Chichi was getting another ultra-thingy. Today we were supposed to find out what gender our baby will be. "I hope it's a boy."

"Why's that Chichi?"

She gave me this warm smile. "I just always wanted a boy to be my first child. I must sound silly."

I kissed her cheek. "Not silly at all. Boy or girl I'll be happy. Especially because it's our child." She giggled at that. "I will admit, it would nice to see a little Chichi running around." She blushed at that one. We were about to share a kiss, when Dr. Knight entered the room.

Everything was going so well; I was even able to make out a baby on the screen. I couldn't help to say hi, when I did 'he' moved. And that's when we all saw it, and mine and Chichi went through the roof. Our son was going to have a TAIL! He was going to have something that I truly missed. Chichi thought it was cute that our son got that from me. But the doctor had another reaction. She was worried, stating how this wasn't normal.

We ending up taking all these tests, and if Chichi wasn't there some of these 'doctors' would have gotten hurt. They even poked me with the weird object. The first few times my skin broke the metal parts. They had to get a had to use another tool to find a 'soft spot' on my skin, that also lead to a vein. When they finally stick the metal end in me, it was a weird sensation, and they took blood. If they wanted blood, I could have bit my lip or something; instead of poking the heck of both my arms.

Then they wanted to do that to my tail. I almost the choked the doctor who tried, and I gave the others a warning. I only agreed that they could take hair samples, and Chichi held my hand through that pain. They took pictures, and then we were told we had to wait for the test results to come in. I left extremely angry, and Chichi looked depressed. Not a good combination for those three days of waiting.

She didn't want me touching her, but that didn't stop me from doing so. I hate her upset, and she can be very stubborn when like that. At night she would try to kick me away, or throw me out. But she doesn't get that, I'm not leaving her like this. She's not the only one stubborn in this house. Even though her stubbornness and anger was a turn on, this was not the time. I'll get her back for that another day.

She was so upset she didn't want to cook, and I didn't want to leave her alone. We were on a standstill, neither want to make a move. If she wanted me to hunt her something, she had to be in the same spot till I came back. If she would move then no back massage, that always works. And when the day finally came to find out the results, we were slightly calmer.

What we found out made me feel horrified. I was completely different from what a 'human' supposed to be and have. Not even known animals match me. The fact that Chichi got pregnant at all was a miracle. How it was that she had the rare blood type, that was surprisly combatable with my unknown blood. Dr. Knight even suggested after our child is born to continue testing. I was surprised how angry Chichi got at that. It also surprised and concerned the doctor that Chichi wanted a home-birth. The doctor tried to get me to see her side, but I support my wife's choices.

It was quiet between us for the rest of that day. I even cooked, to give Chichi a break. Neither us were able to sleep that night. The next day things slowly started to get back to normal. I even suggested we went for a walk; we ended up in front of grandpa. When we got there a strange sense of peace washed over us.

…

"I'm still upset that we might not have a big family." Goku kissed my cheek.

"Doesn't mean we can't try." He's so sweet.

"You're right. No matter how many we have, even if we just have one. This one will never go a day without being smother in love, and any other sibling we give him."

"Exactly. Now get your butt over her." I giggle as I on top of him for bed. Some reason, having him under me, and hugging me, keeps our little one calm enough that I can sleep. "Guess he just likes it was he's held by mommy and daddy." I couldn't agree with him more.

The day was closing in on us, and our excitement grew. My dad even started sleeping over to bed with us when the day came. Also, with dad here, Goku didn't panic right away when he went training. Last month he even went on a full day training trip. When he came home, he was so excited. It was because he happen to come across his grandpa dragon ball. He was so happy, even stating how, it's almost like his grandpa will be here when our son is born.

"Goku?" He looked at me. "I was thinking. Since, the other names we choose you didn't agree on. What if we name our son, you know, after your grandpa?" It felt like time froze when gave me the most heart touching smile.

"You really want to do that?" I felt myself blush, and I happily nodded. "Chichi, you really are perfect." He pulled me into a kiss, and rubbed my belly. "What do think about that Gohan?" You could feel the pride coming off of Goku as warm vibes. This was just a beautiful moment.

…

The day was here, and I was kicked out the room. I couldn't stop pacing back and forth. Ox King was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I could hear her screaming, and it made me worried more. Every time I wanted to go back into the room, Ox King tried to stop me. "But Chichi needs me!" But he kept insisting that she was in good hands.

Hours felt like years, when Dr. Knight finally came out. When she said I could finally see Chichi and our son nothing else matter. I rushed into the room to see my wife hold a small bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, but had the biggest smile on her face. When I walked over to her, and looked down at the small bundle. It was a small, pudgy baby face surrounded by the blanket. I felt my heart warmed at the sight. "Do you want to hold him, Goku?"

I wasn't too sure. It would be my first time holding a baby, and I didn't want to hurt him. _You'll be fine._ She gave me a big smile, as she told me how to hold him. The moment I held him in my arms, close to my chest, I felt a puzzle piece that was missing was finally put together. I felt whole. "Hey little guy. I'm daddy." I said as I poked his cute little cheek, and he smiled. My smile just continued to grow. I then looked over to a smiling Chichi. "You did great hon." She blushed at that.

Right now, everything was just perfect. My perfect wife smiling, our perfect newborn son smiling, and the pride growing with every moment.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: our little boy**

If you asked me if I knew what sleep was, I would look at you like you're talking nonsense. Even Goku would look at you like you were crazy. We love our son, but sleep is a weird concept. Goku might not know much what to do, at least he's trying. No books could have prepared me for any of this. Gohan has strong lungs, and if you don't get to him in time, your ears will pay the price. He also drink so much, all thanks to his father. But I'm so grateful Goku found out pulling Gohan's tails calms him down. I don't like that we have to come to that, but that's last case situations, so it's not that bad.

But all that doesn't compare to all the good moments. Gohan loves play time with daddy, and he also enjoys when I read to him. Whenever it's naptime, Gohan falls asleep faster when Goku does sit-ups with him. And at night, we all snuggle together. Hearing Gohan is always the best. Plus, seeing Goku bound with our son is always a wonderful sight.

Since Gohan's birth Goku didn't go out to train. He stood home and worked out, and kept an eye on Gohan while I worked around the house. When Gohan started crawling at 1-month Goku became so excited. Saying how he was a quick learner, and he couldn't wait take Gohan to play outside with him. That made me so happy, but worried. Worried that Goku term of play could easily become training, and that would become fighting. I warn Goku that he has to wait till Gohan is much other if he wants to train Gohan, and at that it can't take away from his studies. Even though Goku gave me his word, I could tell he felt somewhat hurt.

…

"Well look like someone was hungry. Time to clean you up." I watch how Chichi takes Gohan out of his highchair, and walks over to the sink. I could hear the giggles those two are making, and it makes me happy. These past 4 months had been interesting. Going from fussy crying to giggles; from ears ringing to can't get enough of his smiles.

Chichi comments that he's doing a lot of things babies do later in their lives. Like being able to crawl at a month, then walking at two, and being able to say words at three. With every new thing my little man learns I can't stop becoming anymore proud of him. Usually after breakfast, Chichi would sit with him to do schooling. Saying how he should also be challenged mentally, and I couldn't agree more with her. My Gohan is so smart and talented. He can be whatever he sets his mind to be.

Today lesson was math. "So, Gohan, what's does this equal?" Chichi holds up one of those math cards.

"4."

"And this?"

"5."

"Good job. Now let's try a harder one. OK, what does this equal?"

Gohan starts counting on his fingers. "Um." It holds out both hands. "10. Is that right, mommy?"

Chichi smiles at him. "Yes, Gohan. You're so smart." He giggles at that. "Ok, Gohan. Let's finish the rest of these cards and you can play." You could read the excitement in his face. He just loves play time, especially after finishing all his school work.

Once he's finishes, he runs over to where I am. He then jumps up and down and calling for my attention. I quickly finish my last set, and go into a sitting position. He then gets on my laps, and hugs me. I hug him back. "Ok, what does my little man want to play today?" He excitedly shouts out tag. "You sure about that?" I start to tickle him. He giggles.

"Come on daddy." He tries speaking between giggles. "You were tickle monster yesterday. Me wanna play tag. Tag daddy!" He then runs out of my hands. And I start counting to 10 before I get up, and go after him. "Member, mommy is safe spot!" He giggles as he tries to get away from me. Soon even Chichi even join us. I then catch them in a big hug, and he can't stop giggling. Me and Chichi kiss his little cheeks. "Me love mommy and daddy!"

"We love you too, Gohan!"

…

It's Gohan's first birthday, and Chichi had let me take Gohan on a walk through the woods, while got Gohan special dinner ready. On our walk he would see animals and get scared. I hold him close, and go up the trees, away from the animals. He laughs whenever I do that. He would even say how awesome I am. Then I think, maybe he'll like to ride nimbus all by himself. "You sure I'm big enough daddy?"

"Of course, Gohan. Nimbus is also yours, and mommy's." That makes him so happy. "Now you ready?" He nods and I call nimbus. I place him on. "Now follow daddy, ok." He nods, and we're off at a slow pace. I then could feel someone was watching. I didn't like this. "Ok, let's play a game."

"What game, daddy?"

"It's like hide and seek. You fly with somewhere and hide, and I go fine you." I try to stay cheery while I speak with him.

"Oh, ok daddy. Remember you have to count to 20." I nod, and watch him go off.

"Show yourself Piccolo."

He raises from the trees just below from me. "Took you long enough to realize. Your senses not as sharp as before."

"If you truly want a rematch, how about another day." He just smirks, and then leaves. I didn't move till I was sure he was nowhere near Gohan or Chichi. He's lucky to behave himself. Ok, time to find Gohan. _Mister!_ Crap! Chichi knows now. _Damn right I do! BRING GOHAN HOME NOW!_ Yes sweetie. I quickly find Gohan, and we have a little race home. When we get home, Chichi gives Gohan the biggest smile and hugs him. But when she sees me, there's pure anger in her eyes.

…

Why isn't mommy talking to daddy? Did daddy do something wrong again? It might be a mommy daddy thing. Mommy won't even let daddy hug her. Daddy must be in big trouble. What did daddy do? I want to ask, but I don't think they'll tell me. This cake is yummy. Mommy food is the best! And grandpa got me another book, and more toys. Is this what a birthday is? Mommy letting me eat all the cake I want, and I get lots of presents like Christmas. This birthday stuff is fun.

…

I can't believe this! Piccolo finally show up, and so close to home! And while Goku had Gohan, too. Once I set Gohan to bed, me and Goku have a lot to talk about. I start working on the dishes, and I can feel _he_ is by the doorway. "Goku." I can tell he moved, and is about to hug me. "Don't."

"But Chichi." I turn around and look at my dear husband.

"Don't but Chichi, nothing. That monster could have hurt my baby! That monster could have hurt you, again!" I could feel the tears falling, as I bang on his chest. "Goku! He could have hurt Gohan!" I start sobbing into his chest. I could feel him rubbing my back, as he holds me tight.

"You know very well I wouldn't let anything happen to Gohan. You know I will protect Gohan with my life, the same way I would protect you." I look up at him, and he wipes away my tears. "Now, finish cleaning and come to bed." I nod, and turn around to finish.

…

Mommy crying. No mommy. No crying. Oh no, daddy is looking this way. Me better go back to bed. But what monster is mommy talking about? Oh no, daddy walking this way! Better run back to bed! Too late, daddy got me. "Hi daddy. I was just wanted a glass a water." I try to put on my best good boy smile.

"Nice try. But that's not going to work this time little man." Oh man. I start to cross my arms, and pouted. "Did you hear mommy crying?" I nod. So, daddy knows why me got up. "Don't worry, daddy will make mommy happy. Now go to bed." He puts me into bed, and tucks me in.

"Wait daddy." He looks back. "Can I get a story?" He smiles and he sits on my bed and tells me a story.

…

"Mommy, what's this word?" I look down at the word Gohan is pointing at. He was looking at one of my medical books again.

"That's orthopedics." He looks ups to me. "Pronoun it with me."

"Or-tho-pae-dics."

"Mommy, what's that?"

"A doctor that works with making people bones better." I try my best to keep it simple.

"That sounds cool!" His face brightens up. "It's also a funny word. Wouldn't it be cool if I could be a or-tho-pae-dics! I could help people!" Oh, I'm so proud of my little Gohan. I wish Goku wasn't training, so he can hear his little boy excitement. But sadly, Goku won't be back till tomorrow. "Mommy?"

"Yes Gohan."

"What does daddy do? Me see him work out a lot, but what does he do?"

"He's a martial artist." He said oh, and asked what that was. I then walked away and got one of my training books, that I used as a kid. I hand it to Gohan and his face lit up. "Mommy was a martial artist at one point."

"What happened?"

"I married daddy." He was so amazed. He then ask if he could continue his reading outside. "Ok, but stay where I can see you."

"Ok, mommy."

…

Mommy was a martial artist! No wonder why mommy is so strong, and can kept up with daddy, when they spar. I wish I could join them, but mommy says I'm too young. I wonder if daddy would teach me. I don't like when daddy goes training for days at a time. It always mean I have more school work. Oo, this looks cool. I wanna try.

Maybe I should copy what daddy does when he's home. Maybe one day I'll be as strong as mommy and daddy. That'll be so much fun! I should ask daddy to teach me. Me wanna be a bone doctor, but it would also be so cool to spar with daddy and mommy. Oh, mommy calling for lunch time. Only thing fun about daddy away, is I get all mommy's yummy food to myself.

…

I can't wait to get home! I wonder what new stuff Gohan learned. He's growing up so fast, and if I'm right, his 2nd birthday is coming up. Maybe we could go for a picnic, I saw a nice spot on my way home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: family outings**

It's Gohan's 2nd birthday, and Goku suggested that we go on a picnic. How he had found a very nice spot, that he wanted to take us. On top of that, today is a beautiful day, why waste it. As I start getting the picnic food ready, Goku catches up with Gohan. Goku always makes the days he's back full of family time. And he gets so excited hearing everything Gohan has done since he been gone.

Soon we get on nimbus and head to the location. It's a beautiful meadow looking over a river, that leads to a waterfall, and the view off the cliff is so breath taking. "It's so beautiful Goku."

I can't help but to hug him. He hugs back. "I knew you would like it." Then Gohan joins the hug, and we soon laughing on our backs. After we ate and watched the wonderful sunset, we decide to stay longer, and watch the stars.

Gohan spots a shooting star. "I wish I grow up to be as strong as mommy and daddy!" Goku looks so happy to hear that. I'm happy too, but I'm also very scared.

…

I can't believe mommy let me stay up past my bedtime. This birthday is just so awesome. Oh, look! A shooting star. Better hurry and make a wish. "I wish I grow up to be as strong as mommy and daddy!" My parents looks so happy with my wish. But I can also tell mommy doesn't look fully happy at that. I wonder why.

…

My little man wants to grow up to be as strong as me and Chichi. That makes me so happy. But I know Chichi is probably scared. "If you want to grow big and strong, you have to work extra hard at everything you do. But first you have to listen to mommy. Mommy knows what's best, and she'll show you the best way to be strong."

"But that's books."

"But books can teach you a lot of things. If you want to be strong, you need to know a lot of things." I could see Chichi smiling at that.

"He's right Gohan." We then hold onto Gohan's hands.

…

I could tell daddy only said that to make mommy happy. I want to be the kind of strong like daddy is. I want to be able to move mountains, and stop bad guys like my comic books. Mommy doesn't like when daddy tells me stuff about his training. I want to know. Why does mommy tell him no?

As daddy tucks me to bed, I should ask him. "Daddy?" He looks at me. "Can you show me some martial arts." He smiles really quick, but then it goes away, and he tells me that he can't. He says it'll make mommy mad. "But daddy! Please! I won't tell mommy. Just show me a little. Please!" I get out of bed and hug him.

He sets me on his lap. "How about I take you camping with me." I look at him confused. "I could show you what books can't. Well, not the ones you have." But that's not martial arts. I feel slightly disappointed. "What you think is martial arts is the fighting part." I look at him surprised. Wait! Can he read minds or something? "Or something." He winks. I giggle. Daddy is so funny.

"Ok. Me want to go camping."

"Now I have to tell mommy. Wish me luck." Good luck daddy.

…

"Come on Chichi, just one camping trip." She has her back to me. "We could go a day or two after the full moon." After Chichi told me how I act weird during the full moon, we agreed to all go to bed early. Unless the full moon lands on our anniversary, then Gohan goes to her dad's.

"That's not the point Goku."

"Then what is?" I pin her under me. She's pouting and looking away. "You know you look sexy when you have that face."

"Shut up." There's that smile. I then kiss her neck. She bites her lip. Only down side with Gohan home, is that I can't hear Chichi. But it's ok, since I know I still make her feel good. I toy with her breast before I make my way lower.

"I love you so much, my perfect Chichi." I kiss just below her bellybutton. "You're my perfect little wife." I slowly remove her panties. "So, what do you say? Let me take Gohan camping for a few days." I lick the inside of her right thigh. "I'll reach out to you with updates on what we do." I lick the inside of the left. "You smell so good. I really miss you." With that I take a few licks of my favorite meal.

"Ok, ok. Gohan can go camping. But remember, updates every day." With that I dig in.

…

Sometimes I hate when Goku does that. He would tease me to get what he wants. It's even worse when it has to do with Gohan. When it comes to Gohan, he'll pull every trick up his sleeve to get me to say yes. But that body of his is just so irresistible, that saying no is impossible. The way he's moving in me, hitting the right spot every time. The way his fingers are working to where I see stars. We have to bite each other, just to keep our pleasure from being heard.

After reaching another climax, do I beg we call it a night. But my not so sweet husband has other plans. "When was that hot mouth of yours had a workout." He says has he kiss me. Before I could say anything, he's on his knees, waiting for me. It has been too long since I've tasted him. I don't give him a chance to grab my face. Last time I was too slow, in taking him in, he was a little too impatient, and I was force up too quickly. He apologizes, but he did that more than once, so I try to be faster. Even though he does mean he's sorry, but during the moment he loves it. And secretly, I love it too.

…

Mommy and daddy look way too happy this morning. Sometimes I would notice sometimes mommy would start walking funny, after her and daddy have adult talk in their bedroom. It's weird. Grownups are weird.

…

As me and Gohan pack up for our camping trip, Chichi reminds us about everything Gohan needs. How he needs his allergy medicine, and not to stay up so late. She also make sure we have everything. She's worries so much; I just love her. One last farewell, and we're off. We take nimbus to drop us off at a random location.

We have fun exploring. I even teach him about certain plants that are ok, and those that are not ok. He got excited seeing how I caught fish. He even wanted to try, but was really scared. "It's ok Gohan, maybe next time." He was then so excited as we watched the stars.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Gohan."

"Why you so strong? How did you get so strong?"

"Well, Gohan, I guess I was always strong. That what my grandpa used to say, but I didn't believe him. How I got so strong, is by lots of training."

"Why do you train?"

"I at first I used to train because it was fun. Then I trained to fight in a thing call the world martial arts tournament, sadly those ended when I fought a person named junior. Now I train to protect you and mommy."

"So cool. What was the tournaments like? Who's junior? What you mean by protect me and mommy?"

"You have a lot of questions today. What's the matter Gohan?"

"I never get to ask while we're with mommy. I get curious about what you do. And whenever you come home, I want to ask so badly, but mommy gets mad when I do. So, me asking now, since mommy not here." I sit up, and reach out for my son. I place him in my lap, and we spent the night of me answering all his questions. When he finally fell asleep is when I reach out to Chichi.

_How was your day? Did Gohan have fun? Why you took so long to answer?_ Calm down, Chichi. He had so much fun. He was chasing butterflies, and he asked me to teach him how to fish. He finally fell asleep. Chichi? _Yes, Goku._ Remind me again why I can't teach him, at least, a little martial art. _Goku, we talked about this. Please, drop the subject._ Ok, I'm sorry. Love you Chichi. _Love you, too, Goku. Good night._ Good night.

…

The next daddy wanted to show me some fun stuff. He wanted to teach me something called ki. And he made me promise that I can't tell mommy. Oh, this is probably a martial arts thingy, and mommy would be mad. So, me promised daddy I wouldn't tell. He then did something and there was a glowing ball in front of him. I tried to do the same thing, but was so hard.

"Gohan, just relax. You'll get it." So, I tried again, and this time I got it. It was so fun. It did leave me a bit hungry, and I was reminded about the fish daddy was making. He said no food till after lesson. This was way more fun than any lessons mommy makes me do. He then went in explaining what it is. After another successful try, it was breakfast time. I'm so happy daddy took me camping.

"Daddy. Can we go camping every year?" He smiled and agreed. That made me so happy.

…

When my boys finally returned home, I was so happy. 5 days without my baby was so long, even that was too long away from Goku. When they came in view of the front yard, I couldn't stop myself running up to them. My baby jumping into my arms, and I hugged him so tightly. Then Goku joined the hug, and spun us around. I was so happy that my boys were home. While Gohan told me stories of his trip, I was making a big dinner to celebrate them coming home. As I did so, Goku went to town to get a few supplies that I was running low on.

When he got back, we ate like a family. I then gave my boys a good bath, Gohan liked that. And then we all fell asleep together. I wanted to smother my boys, and that's exactly what I did. Even they smothered me. It took two days before I let Gohan sleep in his room again. And when I did, I was smothered with love by my husband. "5 days are way too long, Goku. You're not allowed to be gone for that long, ever again." I laughed between kisses.

"So, next time you're coming." He said while kissing my neck. I agreed and loved me the whole night. The next day, was full with family fun.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: a letter**

It was our 4th anniversary and we are watching Chichi's dad take Gohan. Once we say our farewells, and they were out of sight, does me and Chichi re-enter our home. Chichi states how it never easy it is to let her baby go with her dad, I agree, but I do enjoy our alone time. "Of course, you do, you can't keep your hands off me." That's true. I walk over to her and pull her from cleaning dishes. "Goku, you know how I feel about dirty dishes."

"Not this time. I'm taking full advantage of having you to myself." I carry her all the way to our room, and drop on the bed. "You have two options." She starts to giggle. "Be a good little wife, or be a naughty little wife." She giggles a little harder, and tries to leave the bed. "Guess naughty it is." I even start to laugh. I love my wife. Every time I caught my wife, she lose a piece of clothing. Before long, she's tries to run away naked. Silly wife, thinking she can get away.

Soon I'm deep inside my wonderful wife, having her scream with pleasure. That's much better, let the whole house hear you. I admire all of her, the strength she thinks I don't notice, the wider hips from having Gohan, her breast that grew when Gohan was nursing, the sea of black hair, and the beautiful soul staring at me through her beautiful brown eyes. I admire every last detail, even the ones she thinks are ugly, like the scar from the day Gohan was born. I still wish I was in the room when they did that. It's a painful reminder I could have lost Chichi that day, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything.

"You're so perfect." One more thrust and she came. Two more and I join her. I hold her my arms. I trace the scar. "Remember, next time they're not kicking me out the room."

She snuggles closer, and place her hand on top of mine. "You're damn right!" We share a long kiss, before I start trailing them down her neck. I kiss and lick the bitemark. "I still can't believe it. You gave me that 5 years ago, on our wedding night, and it's still there. You sure you don't just repeatedly bite me there, and I just don't notice?" My fingers travel to her hot core, getting it ready for another round. "Ah. I love you so much."

I get on top of her. "I love you much too." I slowly go inside her. "Ah. You're still so tight." I go at a slow yet hard pace.

"Mm. You're just too big." We laugh at that.

…

"Come on, you two. Finish getting dress! You don't want to be late for the spring festival, or do you?"

"No mommy."

"No Chichi."

As I put on the last touch to my own outfit, I wonder what I should do with my hair. Then I spot the crystal combs Goku won me, during our first festival together. So, I decide to put that on and join my boys. "Wow! Mommy, you look pretty!" Goku puts a hand around my waist, and also complements me. My boys are just too wonderful. "Daddy! Hurry and call nimbus, before mommy gets mad again." Goku laughs at that, and quickly calls the family's best friend.

…

Yay! It's daddy's birthday today! He's gonna be so surprised! Mommy always say how daddy doesn't like his birthday. But she also says, that since I helped out today, he's going to love it. Daddy loves it when I help mommy. Daddy enjoys seeing me and mommy very happy. Daddy also enjoys making us happy. Mommy told me to stand and watch for daddy. I can smell daddy coming, but I can't see him yet. But I tell mommy anyway. Mommy says that means we better hide, that daddy will be home super soon. How can mommy tell all that, when I tell her I 'smelt' daddy coming? Instead if 'seeing' daddy come? Mommy likes saying funny things, like she knows because I'm just like daddy. How am I like daddy? Can't mommy smell him from far away, too? Or have good sight at night? Or maybe, very good hearing? Mommy's weird like that.

…

The lights are off, that's strange. Unless? No, they're home. But why no lights? They're not sleeping. Please, don't tell me it's that day again? As I walk into my home, I could already see something hanging by the kitchen. I can easily pick up the smell of cake, and my favorite meal. Only thing good about this day. Well, Gohan enjoys it, so it's not so bad. I turn on the lights. "I'm home."

Gohan jumps from behind the couch and runs up to me. He's holding that silly little hat. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" I can't but smile at that. I just love my little guy. I pick him up, and puts that hat on my head. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?"

"What is it, Gohan?"

"I helped mommy set up for your birthday!"

"You did!" I lightly toss him in the air. "You and mommy did a great job."

"I also helped mommy cook, too!"

"No way!" I looked over to a smiling Chichi, she nods. Then walks over to me, and gives me a kiss. "You two are just perfect."

…

It's Gohan's 3rd birthday and he gets to pick what Goku hunts today. Usually I do it, but Gohan wants to do it this time. He gets so excited. "Have you decided yet?"

"Calm down mommy. I'm thinking. Let's see. Mommy loves deer, which is funny, and daddy loves wolves, which is also funny. But what do I want? So hard. Everything daddy hunts is so good, especially since mommy makes them so yummy." He jumps and down. Even Goku seems very excited. "Ok! Ok! I got it! For me, I want both!"

"But Gohan, you can only have one."

"No, no, no. That's not fair! They both good. That very hard to choose. Right, daddy?"

Goku picks up Gohan, and carries him on his shoulders. "He's right, Chichi. It's a very hard choice." He then looks up at Gohan. "What about tiger? You haven't had that in a long time."

"No, no, no. I made my choice." We all laugh. Goku put's him down, and is off hunting. "Mommy." I look at Gohan. "I want to see the pictures again." He really does love looking through the family album. His favorite is always mine and Goku's wedding picture. He likes pointing out how happy we look. He also loves the first picture we took as a family.

…

I love my birthday! Mommy let me choose what I want to eat this time. That was super exciting. Daddy even played games with me. Mommy even help me win a tickle fight against daddy. The best part is that, I get to snuggle in mommy and daddy bed. I feel so loved. This is the best feeling in the world. I always want to be this happy with mommy and daddy.

…

Me, Chichi, and Gohan had just came back from the market when Chichi said I had mail. I rarely get mail, so this is just weird. When I read the letter, it turns out to be from Master Roshi. "So, Master Roshi wants to have a get together."

"That sounds nice, honey. It has been 5 years since you saw everyone. You should definitely go."

"You should come too, Chichi, and Gohan." I look down at Gohan, who's reading a book on my lap. "What you say little man? Do you want to meet daddy's friends?"

"Please mommy, can I go?" We look over at Chichi.

"I guess you can, but you can't stay out too late. Remember, we have to go to enter Gohan to his new school"

"But mommy, I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay home with you and daddy." I kind of agree with Gohan on that one. I can't imagine Gohan being away from home every day, and Chichi all alone.

"But Gohan, you need to make friends with other kids." Chichi is also right on that, too.

Either way, looks like I get to show off my wonderful son, to my friends. It'll be so exciting to see everyone again. Wait a minute! "Chichi?" She looks over to us. "Aren't you coming, too?"

"No. I have stuff to do around the house. You two go, and have fun." I feel a little sad that she doesn't want to come.

…

"Goku remember, don't let that Roshi show anything to Gohan. And be very careful."

"I know, I know. Now get your butt over here, and get some sleep." I walk to the bed, after finishing my daily night routine. My husband could be so impatient at times. The moment I lay down, he's already wrapping all around me. "Now get some rest, unless you're not tired." My husband just loves trying to sneak in a round or two, when Gohan sleeping.

"Just one." He smiles at that. It wasn't one, nor two. He just didn't want to stop till I really was tired. That sneaky, sneaky husband of mine.

The next day, I let Gohan go play, while Goku quickly got some firewood. Once I saw them set off, I started my cleaning routine.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Family Reunion**

"Daddy, I lost my hat."

"No, you didn't, silly." I felt something on my head. "You ready go visit my friends?"

"Yeah!" As we flew on nimbus, we saw a lot of bird fly past us. Everything went by so fast, and when we came to the ocean, it was so pretty. Usually when dad takes me on rides on nimbus, mommy would be with us. He would take us to new places, and we see so many different things. One time we went to an island with an active volcano, that was fun.

As we were landing on this small island, water had splashed us. It was so much fun. I then heard noise coming from inside the pink house. "Yo, anyone home?"

"Goku!" There sounded like 3 different people. And I was right, when 3 people came out. They asked who I was, and daddy told them I was his son. They all looked surprised. Why's that? Then daddy put me down, and told me to say hi. I remembered how mommy showed me. They bowed back, and daddy very happy said mommy taught that to me. "So, Gohan, what you wanna be when you grow up?" A lady with blue hair asked.

"I want to be an orthopedics." She was very surprised, almost like it was strange answer. She then asked if I wanted to be a fighter like daddy, but daddy told them about mommy. Then this big turtle came near me. Daddy said it was trying to say hi. I pet it, and it felt funny. It then gave me a ride on it's back. It's so cool. I even played rock-paper-scissors with a crab. When the crab lost it blew bubbles at me, it was funny. I then ran up to daddy. Today was starting to be so fun. Wish mommy was here to have fun with us.

…

"GOHAN!" NO! NO! NO! HE TOOK GOHAN! That monster took my son! I have to stop him! I have to get my little boy back! He's so stronger than me, but I have to try. My son is counting on me. Gohan! I felt on the verge of sobbing, but I have to fight it. My son needs me! I won't stop till he's back in my arms! I'M NOT LOSING HIM! MY SON NEEDS ME!

…

"Don't think of running away boy. Not like there's anywhere you can run." This mean man dropped me on the ground. "I'm going to—" I try to run to the truck that was nearby. Maybe I could hide here, till daddy comes. "Where you think you're going?" He picked up the truck with one hand.

"Oh yeah! My daddy can do that too!" Me have to be brave till daddy gets here. Then this meanie blowup the truck. Oh no! He's going to grab me again. I got to run away! He's too quick. I start to cry.

"Shut your crying. You should be proud nephew. You're a saiyan too. A proud warrior race." He then puts me into the big round thingy. I beginning to cry again. For someone who says he's daddy brother, and is my uncle, he sure is a big meanie. He hurt daddy. He made daddy scream in pain. He's super mean. Nobody hurts daddy! That's mommy's job!

Oh, this thing as a lot of buttons. I wonder if one of them opens the door. I hope daddy comes soon. I'm scared. That mean man, what's his name again? Radit? Sounds like a nasty vegetable. He's more of a rat. A rat with spiker hair. What was those animals, in my book, called again? Oh yeah. He looks like a dirty, smelly hedgehog. His name sounds like radish. I'm never eating radish ever, ever again! This thing he put me in smells just like him. Eww! I'm gonna need an extra long bath to get this smell off me. If somehow, I have to see his face for all my life, I hope I get to punch him every time.

But he said he was… he was… OH NO! You better not do that meanie! Mommy and daddy would be very mad at you! Daddy is already mad at you. Just you watch! Daddy is going to save me, and he's going to beat your meanie butt. Then I get to go home, and mommy can wash this nasty smell off me. Mommy. I hope mommy is ok.

…

"I'm going to ask one more time! WHERE! IS! MY! SON?"

"Calm down, Kakarot. He's right over there, in my space pod." He points to a hole. Keeping my eyes on my _brother_, I walk over to it. At the bottom is a ball like thing, and I could clearly see Gohan through the red glass. Daddy's here, it'll be ok. _Daddy! I'm scared._ I know, I know. Let me finish here, and we'll go home to mommy.

…

_Daddy's here, it'll be ok._

Daddy's here! He came to save me! Oh, it sounds like that Piccolo guy is out there too. Is Piccolo helping daddy? Or the meanie man?

Sounds like daddy's in pain! No! Don't hurt my daddy! Don't hurt him! Leave daddy alone! Don't… Don't…

"DON'T HURT MY DADDY!"

Uh? How did I get out? Wait! Where's daddy? Daddy's hurt. No daddy. Daddy I don't wanna go away. I wanna be with you daddy. Mommy will make owies better. Daddy get…

…

Gohan! NOBODY HURTS GOHAN! With the last of my strength I finally grab Raditz. He's trying to break free; begging for his life. I gave you a chance, and you didn't take it. It's one thing to take my kindness lightly, it's another when you hurt my family. Nobody hurts my son, and I mean nobody!

Piccolo gives me the warning, and I brace myself for the pain. I can feel the blast burning through my skin. The pain is so unimaginable, and it keeps going as I feel it go through me. The moment I no longer feel my body, do I see the world around me drop. With the little strength I have, I try to feel out for Gohan's ki. I need to know if he's ok. Chichi would kill me if he's hurt. Well, there's a funny thought.

I then hear muffing around me. I force my eyes to open. It's my friends. "Gohan?" I faintly hear Bulma saying he's fine. "That's good. Chichi won't be mad at you guys." I can barely see Krillin, and he's crying. I couldn't help joke about how dying hurts. My last thoughts are that Gohan is ok, and he'll be with Chichi soon.

Well, hello? Where am I?

…

I wonder what's taking Goku so long. I hope they're ok. Uh, was that the doorbell. "Oh, hi dad! No, they're not home yet."

I hope they come home soon; dinner will be ready soon. Dad brought a lot of toys this time around. I better make more room. Oh my, Gohan finished his math book. I'm so proud of him. Oh, let me take a quick look. He's pretty good at this. Maybe he should try being a scientist. That would be nice to have a scientist in the family.

If he keeps his studies up like this, he could be just about anything. Just thinking about the unless possibilities my son could be is so exciting. Oh, and his handwriting is getting better too. This is just so wonderful. My little Gohan is so talent. He makes me and Goku so proud. Oh, I almost forgot about dinner.

Dinner is ready and still no contact, and the sun has set. Dad tries to remind me that they'll probably having so much fun. I understand that, but it's super late. He could at least call, so I could hear my little Gohan. Or he could have contact me direct and told me he's staying long. Is he really having that much fun, that he hasn't even noticed my desperate calls? He hasn't done that since that one time. Something must be wrong! I have to call Master Roshi! I need to know if my baby is ok!

Why won't anyone answer the phone? I look to dad desperately pleading on what I should do. Me and Goku made a promise that if he has Gohan, out for too long, that he will contact me. Goku would never break a promise. Something is wrong with my baby! I tried calling a few more times and no answer. I won't be able to sleep tonight. Tomorrow I'm going to the island and getting my baby back, and Goku is going to be in big trouble. You hear me mister! Big trouble!

…

Goku's dead. Gohan been taken by that monster. Goku's dead. Goku is… "NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! WHERE'S MY HUSBAND? WHERE'S MY BABY BOY? ANSWER ME YOU DAMN COWARDS! LET GO OF ME DAD!" They're lying, they just have to be. My Goku would, could, never die! My Goku is the strongest man on earth. Earth. Earth? He's not from earth. My Goku isn't human. I knew that, but… but alien? That's impossible. It would make sense, but still one fact remines. "WHERE IS MY SON?"

They say Goku let that monster take him. They say Goku is allowing _Piccolo_ to train my baby. There's no possible way that's true. Goku knows how I feel about that monster. Goku knows how I feel about Gohan doing any training. They have to be lying. But why would they lie to me? Did they let _him_ take Gohan? It has to be the reason.

Don't worry Gohan. Mommy is going to find you. "When is Goku supposed to be wish back?" One year? "Tell me something. Can you sense where my son is?" Krillin looks away, I'll take that as a yes. "Is he ok?" He nodded. I know I'm nowhere strong enough to take my baby back by force, but I guess this will have to do. "Keep track of him!" I then grab Krillin by the collar. "And if he's hurt you have to get him, and bring him to me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He timidly nods. I let him go. "Good. I'll be back in one year."

My son is alive, good. I don't like any of this, but I have no choice. Don't worry Gohan, mommy is going to try to save you. But if you are really hurt, I made Krillin promise to save you. Mommy loves you, and she's going to find a way to get you back. That way, we can wait for daddy together.

Goku, wherever you are, please take care. Our baby is with that monster, and I feel so helpless. I really don't want him to fight whatever is coming in a year. Please make it in time to save our baby. Get super strong Goku, and protect our baby boy.

With that I finally made it home, and I locked myself in my grandpa-in-law home. Here I let myself finally breakdown. I let all the emotions of the day go. Please! Grandpa Gohan! Make sure Goku is ok on that side! Make sure my Goku get strong! And that's when I felt a warm hand on my back. There's no one in the hut with me, but I let the hand comfort me. My Goku will be ok. With that I finally got on my feet, and got out. I have a lot of work to do.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Where's daddy?**

Daddy's dead? That's impossible. Daddy can't die. Wait. If what he say is true, then daddy saved me from that meanie man. But now I'm stuck with the meanie Piccolo monster. Well, until he threw me at a mountain. So, mean. He then made me take off my coat, and left me. I'm all alone. No! I'm scared. I WANT MOMMY! I WANT DADDY! Daddy? Daddy is dead. Nobody is coming this time. Mommy can't do what daddy does, when I get lost. Mommy always sends daddy to find me.

Today is just awful. A meanie uncle hurt my daddy, and is the reason daddy is gone. A meanie Piccolo won't let me go home, and is the one who killed daddy. He didn't say it, but how else is he alive and not daddy too. I don't want to admit it, but uncle meanie was nicer. He didn't hit me, until I hit him first; from what Piccolo said. Uncle meanie didn't throw me at a mountain. He tossed me into that round thing, and it didn't really hurt. Also, uncle meanie didn't scream at me, unless I was crying. But overall, uncle did talk to me nicer. He was annoyed, but he did speak nicer. If I didn't run, he wouldn't have put me in the thingy. Could it be possible that all uncles are just big meanie butts. Uncle meanie probably didn't have a mommy to tell him he was being mean. If he had a mommy, maybe he would have been nicer and I would be ok that he was my uncle. Uncle Raditz just needs to get a good spanking from his mommy. So, wait, what is my grandma would be like? Well, can't worry about that now.

This place is super scary, but I have to be brave. I have to do what I can for 6 months, then that meanie Piccolo will be back. Meanie Piccolo? Does he have a mommy?

…

Boy is this thing long. I wonder how Chichi and Gohan are doing. I hope my little man is keeping mommy happy for me. Don't worry you two. When daddy comes back, and take care of these bad guys, daddy is going to be home more. Daddy promise will stop fighting, and just spend everyday with you. Then again, I can't think like that. What if someone strong than these guys comes along? NO! I have to keep training to protect you and mommy!

I can't let anyone hurt my family ever, ever again! My family safety is my top priority! Chichi would understand. Chichi. My heart aches for you. I hope you're ok. I wish I could have had enough strength to tell you what was happening. I wonder how my friends told you of my death. Did you get angry? Cried? NO! My Chichi shouldn't have to go through this! Chichi should only be happy. Gohan should only be happy. My family should only be happy!

I finally broke down. I couldn't hold back anymore. I finally let the tears fall. DAMN IT! I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH! I punch damn snake way. I failed them! I failed again! NO! I keep punching. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong to protect them! I wasn't strong enough to protect grandpa. I wasn't strong enough to keep my Gohan safe! I just keep punching. Why do the people I love so much have to suffer! WHY? Why can't I ever keep them safe? I'm a failure!

I slapped myself. Look at me. If Chichi was here, she would be mad at me for talking all this nonsense. "_You're so strong, Goku. There's no fight too big for you. Now get your butt up, and prove me right!_" I swear I could hear her. But yeah. I gotta get off my butt, and get through this. Gohan and Chichi are counting on me. My friends are counting on me. Earth, my home is counting on me. Most importantly. My family needs me!

…

It only been a month and I still haven't found my Gohan. I do hope he's ok. It's been a while still I used ki. Maybe I should train again, and practice in that too. If I train, I could have a better chance to get Gohan back. I hope he isn't hurt. Now let me finish the laundry.

…

That meanie robot was nice after all. Daddy was right. People can change. Even though I get chase by this dinosaur, and that funny tiger, it's kind of fun. It keeps me busy. Plus, it's like they kind of my pets. If daddy saw me now, he would be laughing. Probably telling me something encouraging to keep going. Heck, dinosaur tail makes good breakfast. Way better than fish. Looks like I finally found my favorite; daddy would probably be super happy. He always wanted me to try dinosaur, but mommy would say no.

Oh look, it's Mr. Tiger. Guess it's time to play. Actually, Mr. Tiger looks tired today. So, I guess I could practice those things daddy does. How does it go again? Oh yeah! Start with right leg back. This feel weird. I hope I'm doing it right. If daddy was here, he would tell me. Oh, what daddy does look just like those pictures in that book, mommy gave me. Punch, punch, kick, kick, and repeat. I'm going to repeat till I get it right. I'm going to make daddy and mommy proud of me! That I promise.

…

I'm so hungry. Wish I had Chichi's homecooked meals. Like her hot pot, with wolf shish kebab, and maybe a side grill deer. Just thinking of her cooking is making me even more hungry. I wonder how long I been laying here. Once the fighting is done, I'm going to ask Chichi to make all my favorites. That includes her famous apple pie. Gohan loves her apple pie, too. I bet they're eating one right now, and sharing my piece. Hope you're making mommy smile, while waiting for me.

…

101, 102, 103… 200! Looks like lunch still got time, so one more set.

…

What is Mr. Piccolo doing? WHOA! Where that wind come from? Hold on Mr. Tiger! I wonder how Mr. Piccolo did that. That was cool! Can my daddy do that too? Ok, Mr. Tiger let's let Mr. Piccolo alone.

Wait! I was on an island this whole time? How is that even possible? How am I going to get off? Maybe I could finally see mommy! Mommy would be so happy to see me. And I can have her hot baths, and yummy food, and warm hugs. But… But it won't be the same without daddy. Maybe I can at least see mommy. Just check up on her. Just let mommy know I'm ok. I hope Mr. Piccolo doesn't notice.

Mommy was right about making friends with other kids. This is so much fun! But if mommy and daddy knew I was stealing they be mad. But I have to, how else am I gonna eat. I can't believe he left the other kids. "We have to go—" He punched me. But I thought… I thought… He's right. Gotta do what's right, even if it hurts. Is that how daddy feels when he goes off training? Does it hurt daddy to leave me and mommy? I want to cry. Does daddy hurt? How much does daddy hurt? How much does mommy hurt? Mommy? Mommy! I'm coming home, mommy!

I see her, she right there. Just a few more steps. Just turn around mommy. Mommy! I'm right here! I miss you mommy! I can't… I can't yet. Mommy, please wait a little longer. Please wait a little longer. When this over, me and daddy aren't going anywhere. Me and daddy will protect you. Me and daddy will keep you safe! You're important to us mommy. I love you mommy.

Mr. Piccolo. I'm ready. Train me!

…

Gohan? I thought I felt him near. Maybe it was him. Maybe he did try to come home, but the monster stopped him. Don't worry baby, I believe in you. Mommy will wait for you, forever and ever.

Now to get back to making this welcome home blanket, for Gohan. Then I could work on Goku's.

…

I finally made it! Whoa! I feel like I'm being crushed. So, this monkey is King Kai? Oh no, it's this blue guy. He wants me to tell a joke. Why? What's the point of that?

Wow, this is hard, but I can do it! Got to remember my goal. They need me to get stronger. They need me, and I'm not failing a second time. "You keep saying they. Who's _they_?" Wait! He can read minds? "Yes." Crap! "Why you say that."

"No reason King Kai. And _they_ are my family. My son and wife." He gave me a funny look, and then got back to clearing his car. Now to get that damn monkey!

Two months on this planet and I'm really starting to get used to it. I finally caught Bubbles, and I hit Gregory. Now King Kai is going to train me at other techniques. No time for rest, got to get back into training.

A year has been up? Wow, that was… quick. OH NO! CRAP! I BETTER HURRY OR I'LL BE LATE! Please hold on for me. Guys keep everyone ok till I get there.

…

I can't do this. These guys are so much stronger than us. I'm only a kid. I shouldn't be here. Daddy, where are you? I'm scared. I panicked and I failed Mr. Piccolo. Now he's angry at me. Mr. Krillin is trying to cheer me up, but it's not working. I gotta pee. Oh no, that guy almost hit me. "You big smelly idiot!" That Vegeta guy laughed at that. But he's the one I'm scared the most of.

Oh no! It's my fault. It's all my fault! Mr. Piccolo!

…

What is Gohan doing here? He looks stronger. Oh no! I'm not going to make it. NO! HE NOT HURTING GOHAN! NOT THIS TIME! OR EVER AGAIN!

"Daddy!" I so badly want to give my little boy a hug, but I can't right now. First, got to take care of these guys, then I can finally hold my son.

"Leave. Go to mommy."

"But daddy."

"Gohan." I really don't like speaking harshly to him, but he needs to go. He gives my leg a quick hug, and I watch him go off with Krillin. Now to deal with Vegeta.

…

Why is daddy telling me to look up? Oh, that's a pretty ball. It looks just like a—


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: hospital food**

It's finally over. Boy does my body hurts like hell. I wonder how's Gohan doing. Krillin says he's fine, just knocked out. My little boy is ok, that's good. "GOHAN!" Chichi? Oh crap! It is Chichi! And she running this way. Please! Please! Don't kill me. She's getting closer. I can't look. "My baby boy! Mommy's here! Are you ok?" Oh, thank goodness. Now I know for a fact Gohan is going to be ok. Why are my friends confused by Chichi's reaction? Don't they get Gohan shouldn't have been anywhere near the fight?

Knowing that Chichi has Gohan, I can finally relax. I don't get why Chichi is mad at me. Not like I brought him into the fight. What happened during the year I was gone? Wasn't Gohan with Chichi this whole time? Why does Yajirobe asking to hit my wife for me? If he lands a hand on her, I don't care how broken my body is, I'll make him regret it.

Oh, Gohan is looking this way. How's my little man? _Sore. Why is mommy mad?_ I don't know. And you have some explaining to do mister. Gohan looks slightly sad, but laughs again. As everyone goes and gets the others, I got to enjoy a small moment with my family. Chichi? _Not talking to you right now._ I understand. I missed you.

…

_I missed you._

Oh, I missed him too, but I'm still mad. It's his fault, my baby was taken away. It's his fault, my little baby is going to be traumatize now. It's all his fault! And I'm not kissing your boo boos! _As long you kiss Gohan's owies away._ Even when I'm mad at him, he still fines some way to make me smile. I'm going to get him for that. _At least wait till I'm heal first._ Ok, cut that out or else. _I'll take the or else._ One more word out of you and you'll be put in a coma. Good, he's quiet.

…

_One more word out you and you'll be in a coma._

Good, she at least a little less mad. Now I can rest easy. My senses might not be strong right now, but I can still smell them close by. As long as I have that, I'll be ok. Now that we have a game plan to bring back our friends, it's all a matter of the how and how long.

Good to know I can still scream bloody murder. Cause for a minute there I thought I was dying again. Just moving a finger hurt. If Chichi wasn't nearby, I think I would have passed out. Her sweet, faint scent kept me calm enough to know I'll be fine, but the pain sure made me doubt that. Once I was place in a weird bed, cause I refuse metal things being inside me, I was put in a room with my son. Soon they gave me something, in a needle, those cursed items, that made me feel very relaxed and sleepy. Before my eyes were close, I faintly saw Chichi walking into the room. Chichi. My Chichi.

…

I don't know what I hate more about this place. The smell that makes me want to vomit, or hearing my dad scream like his life depends on it. I tried to make a run for it, but mom was surprisly fast. Even Krillin tried to make a break for it, but Master Roshi got him. Krillin calls this a hospital. I thought hospital make people feel better, not make them want to run for their lives. Mom brought some school books along, if wasn't for that, I'll be holding my nose the whole time. Mom once told me how dad almost threw up, when they visit the hospital, and this was when they found out about me.

Man, I feel sorry for dad, once his nose comes back. As for me, how the hell am I gonna get any training done. I want to go to Namek, too! Well first, I have to get pass mom. But how am I going to do that? I can't just ask her, she'll just say no, just like everything else. Oh, they're bring dad in to my room. Yay! What is that stuff that they're putting in his IV? Oh, mom coming, better finish this page.

…

"Thank you, nurse." Goku has finally fallen asleep, thank goodness for morphine. I don't think I could stand hearing my poor husband in pain. Gohan is still working on his book. He's been a good boy, but he does need his rest. "Gohan." He looks to me. "Put the book away and get some rest. Ok?"

"Ok, mom." Mom? Why didn't he call me mommy? Well, I'll let it slide for now. Not going to argue with him, after I just got him back. It was so nice for the head nurse to let me stay the night. I get to be the first person my boys see, when they wake up. So, wonderful. I finally have my family back. Thank goodness I thought to pack a blanket.

…

Oh, goodie! I'm not hearing things. My wife is here, and she's humming. What a wonderful thing to wake up to. Gohan is also looking to be doing well. I'm going to enjoy this little piece of heaven for as long as— Oh, _good-dy_. Krillin's here. As much as I missed my best friend, I was kind of having a little moment with my family. And just when I thought my day couldn't get any more _exciting_, everyone else comes to visit. Now I can't enjoy hearing Chichi's humming.

Gohan wants to go to Namek. I don't know how I feel about that. I'm proud he wants to do right, by bring back Piccolo. But, he's too young, and I just got him back. Oh, no! He knows better than to scream at mommy. I understand where he's coming from, but that's no way to go about it. And Yajirobe is working on my last nerve. "Yajirobe, aren't you _hungry or something_? _Go_, find something to eat, or what have you."

"Are you kicking me out?" What gave you that idea? Am I not smiling enough?

"No. I'm just _merely_ suggesting." I think Krillin got the point, and thankfully got everyone out the room. Now I can have a word with my son. "Gohan."

"Yes, daddy." He sounds very timid. Good, he knows he's in trouble.

"Come here." He comes closer to the bed. "That was no way to speak to your mother."

"But daddy."

"I'm not done." He was silent. "I want you to apologize, and properly ask your mother if you can go."

"But…"

"No buts mister. Now tell me what you did for a whole year. Because I thought you was with mommy. But mommy's reaction says otherwise." Gohan told me about Piccolo taking him. About how he found out I was dead. How he was left alone for 6 months. That part I'm going to have to remember, to have a word with Piccolo. Then he told me about the 6 months of 'training.' I was not liking one bit of what I was hearing. Then as he told me all the stuff he learned and did on his own, I was very proud of my boy. But I'm still got a bone to pick with Piccolo, for the treatment of my son.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Gohan."

"Are we monsters?" Uh? "When I came back to you, you was being held by a big monkey. I was confused on where it came from. But I saw that it had that Vegeta guy's armor. Also, Krillin knew to cut its tail. When we did, it was Vegeta. Then I heard you telling me to look at a bright ball, then I don't remember what happened next. I just knew somehow I was with mommy." Oh great. He just had to bring that up. What am I supposed to say? I don't even know how to take the news, that I… that I… That I was the one who killed grandpa. "It's ok, daddy. You don't have to answer. Me, just curious. Maybe, one day, we'll have answers."

I so proud how smart my son is. Just when I was going to say something, Chichi walked into the room. I then reminded Gohan of what I said.

…

"Um, mommy?"

"Yes, Gohan." I looked at my baby confused. "What's the matter?" He looked so scared to look at me. Then he sat up straight, and spoke.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you mom."

"It's ok, Gohan. Mommy forgives me." I was going to give him a hug, till put up his hand. Uh?

"Mommy. Can I… Can I please… Can I please have your permission to go to Namek?" My baby still wants to go, and leave me. I wanted to cry so badly. Wait. He asked for my forgiveness, and now asking me properly to leave me behind. Goku, is this your doing? _Please._

"You can go." My baby's face started to lit up. "But." He looked at me worried. "You have to study really hard on this trip. No buts mister."

"Yes mommy!" He said excitedly, and hugged me. Which was a little tighter than usual.

"Now, back to studying." He nodded and practical bounced on the bed. I looked back to see a smiling husband. "What are smiling at?" _You._ I couldn't help to blush at that. Shame on you. _Gohan's looking._ I can't believe him. I sat back on my chair, by Gohan, pouting and arms crossed. That husband of mine.

…

Mommy's blushing, and looks mad. What just happened? Mommy asked why he was smiling, but I didn't hear daddy say anything. Yet mommy seem to hear something, for how she's reacting. Is daddy talking to mommy, how he was speaking with me? That has to be it! Cause even daddy is blushing now. How embarrassing my parents are. I wonder if I could talk to mommy like that. But right now, I don't want to try. As long as mommy and daddy doesn't say whatever they're thinking out loud, I'll be fine. Let me get back to my math book. Now I really can't wait to leave, and not just because of Namek. Grownups are definitely weird.

…

Does my Chichi have any boo boos that she wants me to kiss away? _Maybe, but you have bigger owies._ And your kisses is all I need to make them better. _Stop that. I think Gohan is starting to realize something._ Yeah, he's catching on that we're talking mentally. _Get some rest Goku._ Meanie.

I couldn't help silently giggle at my wife and son. Gohan is learning very quickly, soon I think I'm going to find others ways to privately tell Chichi things. If he learns to speak mentally sooner than later, Chichi will kill me for any slip-ups. Oh, yay! She's humming again. Now I can rest. Oh, Krillin came back, just him this time. Where's Chichi going?

"Great, she left." Why did Krillin say that? "What's her deal? You're the one hurt the most, and she's ignoring you."

"What do you mean?" She's not ignoring me, she's just giving Gohan more focus. I rather that anyway.

"She's scary. She even threaten me if I didn't keep track—" Wait! What? I think he could tell I was getting angry, cause he didn't finish that thought. "Nothing. Never mind. Man, I'm exhausted." He's hiding something. I definitely need to talk to Chichi. But I do agree on being exhausted. I gave one more look over to Gohan, to check if he's doing what his mommy told him to do, and with that I fell asleep.

"WHERE'S MY BABY?" What now? I looked over, and Gohan was gone. Gohan I hope you're ok, because your mommy is on her way. Uh, flowers? Chichi shouldn't have. She's so perfect. I'll have to thank her when I get a chance.

…

_Gohan I hope you're ok, because your mommy is on her way._ Crap! Need to get to the roof, and quick! Ok, where's my book? Crap! Crap! Where I'm going to sit? Oh no! She getting closer! Oh, there!

"Mister! What you think you're doing?"

"Reading mom. I thought the fresh air would do me some good."

"Nice try, but you can't fool me. One of the nurses spotted you hanging from one of the windows." Crap! "Now get on my back, and let's go back to the room. Chop, chop buster." I got on mom's back. Why the nurse had to spot me? "Gohan."

"Yes, mommy."

"All because I gave your permission, doesn't mean you get to train." Oh, come on! "You have to heal first. You have to give your body plenty of rest. Then, and only then, can you train." Oh, mommy is so awesome.

"Ok mommy. Can I get more apples?" She nods her head. Mom is the best mommy ever.

…

I'm not letting my baby boy develop the same bad habits as his daddy. No way! If he wants so badly to train, and do all these things, he's going to need to learn better habits. I promised I'll keep my baby safe, and that's what I'm going to do. He's going to learn better habits. If I can't keep him away from fighting, then he's going to need to learn some ground rules. And first, and the most important, rule is to get plenty of rest. Second, eat healthy. And lastly, he also has to train his mind too.

Uh? Who put the flowers by the window? Goku? _I asked Krillin. How's Gohan?_ He's ok, he just fell asleep on the way over here. Now you get some rest too, mister. _Not without a good night kiss._ No. _Fine. But did you kiss Gohan's boo boos?_ Goku stop that, and yes, I did.

My husband is so silly, even when he's badly hurt. I hope you're not thinking of escaping. If you are, you won't make it very far.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Home Cooking**

"Come on Gohan. I need to make sure you're 100% ok. Don't hold back." Good, I like the power behind that punch. "Very good. Now listen up. You be good to mommy, and don't give her any trouble."

"Yes, daddy. When we come back, can we go camping again?" I couldn't help but smile at that. Even though I felt slightly sad that we miss our yearly trip, I definitely look forward to our next.

"Ok, but mommy gets to come." He nodded at that, and gave me a big smile. With that he left the room with Ox King. Chichi waited till everyone left, before he approached me. She looked worried.

"You sure about this? We finally became a family again, and now he's leaving again." She then begins to cry. I hate when my Chichi cries. I wish I could hug her, and make all her pain go away.

"I don't like it either, but…" I really don't know what to say. What could I say to make it better? Then I remembered! What if Bulma's dad fixed MY ship, and when I'm heal, I can go get Gohan. "Hey." She looks at me. "Remember where I told you grandpa found me?" She nods. "Maybe the ship, I was sent in, is around there. Maybe Mr. Brief could fix it, and I could get Gohan after I'm healed." Her face lit up at that. _You mean it!_ "Yeah! Then after that we can all stay home." My wife loves that idea. So much so, that she's dropping kisses on my face. Everywhere but where I want her lips to be. She then stops and is about to walk away. "Hey!" You're being a meanie butt! You better come back here! _Or what?_ She's giggling. Oh, she's going to get it.

…

_Oh, she's going to get it._ No, I'm not. That was payback for that little comment the other day. Once I made it home, I noticed how independent my Gohan was behaving. He grew so much during that year. He didn't even need my help to get out of the car. "Gohan." He looks at me from the front door. "Before you even think about training, or going off, you have to do all your missed homework." He looked ready to argue back, but instead he held his head down and agreed. "If you finish more than half before dinner, you can have an hour before bath time." He lit up at that. Now he was bouncing around me, to hurry and open the door. The moment I did, he almost knocked me over, running to his room.

He really is like Goku, so silly. When they get permission to do something, they just lose the meaning of patience. Now to get a hand on dinner. I had already precut everything, so all that's left is the cooking. I wish Goku was here, that way everything would be absolutely perfect. I then automatically touch the bitemark. After finding out that he was an alien, I started wondering if this was the equant of a wedding ring. If that was the case, then this is even more special than I first thought. But there's nobody to ask these questions.

Once dinner was done cooking, I went in search of my baby. When I entered his room, I saw the most heart shattering scene. He was holding the blanket I made for him, and it looks like he had cried himself to sleep. My poor baby. Was he trying to be a big man at the hospital? Is that why he didn't cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore, either. I held me baby, close to my chest, as I began to sob. I sobbed for the fact my baby wasn't a baby anymore. I whaled for the fact I couldn't protect him. And I angrily cried that I couldn't turn back time, and stop this from happening. MY BABY BOY! MY FAMILY!

…

I'm finally home. After a year away, I'm finally home! Mom wants me to study, it makes me sad, but that's ok. When I entered my room, all thoughts of cheerly jumping on my bed left. There was something new in my room. I went to go pick it, and see what it was. It was a blanket, and it had hearts, and my name. Also, my favorite teddy bear had a blanket around him. Mom made these. She even when out to make one for teddy. Mommy is the best mommy every. Uh? There's something written on the heart. "Mommy, Daddy & Gohan forever & ever."

But it almost wasn't going to be a forever and ever. Daddy died, and I wasn't with mommy. I was dragged into a fight. I saw daddy's friends die. Daddy? Daddy almost died a second time. I lost daddy once, and I was going to lose him a second time. No! NO! NO! NO! What if I lost mommy too? NO! NO! NO! I won't let that happen! Daddy! I'm scared! Mommy! I'm so scared! Mr. Piccolo said I was strong; that he taught me everything he knows. But it doesn't feel that way. I'm only a kid! I'm not supposed to be fighting! Mommy was right! But I can't stop now! I have to do what I have to do! Once everything is done, I'll be mommy's good little man— No! I'll be mommy's good little boy. I have to be brave for both mommy and daddy. Even through I'm scared.

Uh? Why is mommy crying? I try to give her a hug. Mommy isn't allowed to cry. "Mom, are you ok?"

"I am, with you hugging me." She's smiling, but she still looks sad. "Come one now, dinner is ready." Oh no! I didn't do my homework. "I'll still give that hour. Only if you sleep in my bed tonight." I nod at mommy. I want to sleep in her bed tonight, anyway.

…

My son is home. My Chichi has Gohan back. Sad that I can't join them. At least, Chichi left flowers. Seeing my Chichi again feels so wonderful. Hearing her voice, smelling her scent. I wonder what she cooked for dinner today. Gohan is so lucky, cause this hospital food taste horrible. Is it me, or were my friends cold to Chichi? They seemed almost scared to be in the same room with her. I really need to find out why. Oh, speak your wish and it shall be granted. "Hey you guys."

"Is Chichi around?" Perfect.

"Why you ask?"

"She's one scary lady. How do you even put up with her?" "Yeah, Goku. She doesn't even want to let Gohan come with me and Krillin to Namek. I don't see what's the big deal. He is your son after all." "Yeah. And she sure makes him study so much." They started laughing among themselves.

"She just worries a lot. And Gohan is very smart. She just wants to keep him challenge." It's very simple.

"Yeah right. If she worries _so much_, why didn't she worry about you? You're her husband, and badly hurt. Some wife." Bulma doesn't know what she's talking about.

"If so, may I ask something?"

"Sure bro. Ask a way."

"So, what happened during the year I was dead?"

Bulma went on about fixing Raditz scooter. How she got everyone together, to train under Kami. And this nonsense about new clothes. Plus, how mad she is that I, nor Chichi, invited anyone to MY wedding. Not Chichi's fault; that was my choice alone. Krillin went on and on about his training Kami and the guys. Master Roshi… I don't even want to think about that. But I did notice not one of them mention anything about Gohan or Chichi. That leaves me to wonder, how did Chichi find out I was dead? Did anyone even try to stop Piccolo? Did anyone even cared to save my son? I was getting very annoyed of not knowing.

"So, who told Chichi?"

"Told Chichi, what?" And they call my stupid.

"Who told Chichi that I died?" I notice how they all looked at each other, not one stepping forward to speak. I'm getting very impatient. "Can someone speak up already!"

"I told her. And that you let Piccolo train Gohan." What is Master Roshi saying? Did he really tell Chichi I let Piccolo take Gohan? No wonder Chichi is mad. That's when I notice that Krillin was shaking and backing away. I told everyone to get out, except for Krillin.

"Tell me what happened, and don't lie to me." He told me how Piccolo just took Gohan; that he was too scared to fight back. He told me how everyone argued on who was going to tell Chichi, but no one stood up. Nobody even answered the phone when she was calling. How she went to them the next day, looking for me and Gohan. How she was choking Master Roshi, so he could tell her what happened. How she threaten Krillin to keep a watch on Gohan. And if he was in danger, to bring Gohan to her. My poor Chichi. "Krillin." He looked at me, with shame in his eyes. "I'm going to need the biggest favor." He nodded. "Please keep Gohan save for me. After all, he's still a kid."

"I'll try my best Goku! I won't fail you."

"Good. Now get out." He looked stunned, but he did leave, slowly. Bulma was the only one who came back in. "What do you want?" I was in no mood to speak to anyone.

"Look, Goku." She placed a hand on the edge of my bed. I don't like this. "As a long-time friend, I'll do this one favor. I'll pay your medical bills. And I'll make sure all your records are top secret. I just want your permission to keep those records."

"Why?"

"Who wouldn't want to study alien DNA. Just think of it as your payment." I agreed. But when she left, I felt slightly uncomfortable. Bulma does what she wants anyway, so why did she tell me this? Something really bugs me about that. Well, tomorrow Chichi and Gohan are going to come visit me. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to kiss Chichi's lips. I wonder if she's asleep yet. Chichi? _Goku? I'm giving Gohan a bath. So, don't say anything funny._ I just wanted to say I love you, and that I want to hear, what you did during the year. _You'll find out tomorrow. Oh, and Gohan has been practicing._ Practicing what? _Hi, daddy!_ Hi, Gohan. Now you two get plenty of sleep. Can't wait to see you both, tomorrow. With the thought of that I finally fell asleep.

…

Dad sounded so proud of me. I too, want to know what mom did during the year. Mom's packaging a bag of food. Dad going to be so surprised! And it looks like some of it is dad's favorites. I'm also glad mom said I could visit Krillin too. Now what book do I want to pack? I finished both math textbooks, history, basic science. Oh! I know which one.

Once we got to the hospital, mom had asked a nurse if she could get a wheelchair. Saying something about going to the roof for fresh air. We were so happy to know that we could do that. Once on the roof, mom found us a spot with lots of space. "So, Goku. Gohan has something to show you." Mom looks so proud saying that.

"Really? Lets see!" Dad sounds so excited. I started to feel a little nervous now. I hope dad likes it. I been working very hard. I went to the middle of the clearly, and got into stance. "Wait!" I was surprised, but I kept my stance. "Right leg a little more out. I said out, not back. Shoulders down. Ben knees a little more. Too much. Ok. Ready. And. Start." This actually feels more relaxed and stable. Why didn't Mr. Piccolo tell me this. Anyway, I started to go into the motions. I started to realize with the adjustments my form seem to go more fluent. Once I stopped, I looked over to dad. He looked so proud of me. "That was very good Gohan. Did you learned that all on your own or Piccolo taught you?" Mom looked mad the moment Mr. Piccolo name was mentioned.

"No, daddy. I taught it to myself. I remembered the book mommy showed me, and how you did it when you were home." Dad looks unbelievably proud.

"Come here and give daddy a hug." I tried to be as gentle as possible. "I'm so proud of my little man! You did a great job!" Even mommy was praising me. It almost felt like how it was before. Mommy, daddy, and me so happy, and telling me I did a good job. I'm so glad I showed dad.

…

I was so surprised when the nurse came in with a chair, with wheels. They said something about fresh air, and that got me excited. I was able to sit more and even walk a little, but they still made me stay in this damn bed. Now me, Chichi, and Gohan were on the roof, spending time together. Gohan showed me his kata that he was practicing. There were some flaw in his stance, and I tried to correct as much as possible. Also flaws in his whole movement, but sadly I couldn't show him how. Either way, I'm so proud of my Gohan. He's so talented and smart. Maybe I could ask Krillin to do a few corrections, while they on their trip. Disappointed it won't be me, but I want him to be as ready as possible.

Then Chichi surprised me with her home cooking. I just knew I smelt something yummy coming from her, but she always smells yummy. She was feeding me, as Gohan read his book. He then would tell me what's he's reading, and it was about space. "Trying to get ready for your trip as much as possible, I see." We all laughed.

Then we listened to what Chichi did all year. How she cried all night before she found out about my death. How she threaten Krillin, and trained and tried to find Gohan. Also, how strong she was in keeping hope that we will all be happy, once everything was done. My Chichi is truly perfect, and the real strong one among us. Gohan hugged his mommy, and even cried. "Come her hon." The best I can, I placed her on my lap and gave her a hug. Now my Chichi was crying. "It's ok. We're here now. And when Gohan comes back home, we really will be together forever and ever." I kissed her forehead. Gohan then got on Chichi's lap, and hugged us both. He began to cry too.

NO! My family isn't allowed to cry! I tried to hold back my own tears, and hug them tighter. My baby boy! My wife! My family wasn't supposed to be hurt! They only should be happy! Without realizing it, tears did find their way down my face. I only realize I was crying when both, Gohan and Chichi, wiped the tears away. My job is to protect and make them happy, yet it feels like I failed them. No more!

…

Daddy's crying! Oh no! Daddy never cries!

_My job is to protect and make them happy, yet it feels like I failed them._

"No daddy! You didn't fail! You did everything you could! And that's all we can ever ask for! You're the perfect daddy!"

…

Goku! My Goku. This really did a number on you as well. My tough guy finally letting it out. _My job is to protect and make them happy, yet it feels like I failed them._ That's not true Goku!

"No daddy! You didn't fail! You did everything you could! And that's all we can ever ask for! You're the perfect daddy!"

"Exactly Goku! Now come on tough guy. Show us the smile that says everything is going to be ok!" He tried to.

"I really don't deserve you two. But I promise I'll do everything I can and more to keep both of you safe and happy!" He then gave us his starry smile. Me and Gohan gave it back to him. We then enjoyed basking in each other's company.

"Hey!" Goku had covered Gohan eyes, and was giving me that look. I couldn't deny him this. I grabbed his face, and gave him the biggest heart-warming kiss, I could muster. We then just sat on the roof for a bit longer, till Gohan asked if he could visit Krillin on his own. I was going to tell him to wait for me, but Goku insisted he take nimbus. Once he left, Goku didn't let go of me.

"Goku."

"No. I want more kisses. I wanna kiss your boo boos away."

"Goku, let go of me." As I tried to get away, he was able to land a lick on my neck. That felt good. It's been so long. Then a thought occurred. Since we were on the roof, and Gohan wasn't around. "How badly you want to kiss my boo boos away?"

"If you couldn't tell by now, then use your hand." He was smirking. My hand started rubbing down his muscular chest, and when I reached my goal, I was very surprised how hard he was. I gently grabbed him. "Ah. Please. I miss you." He started kissing my neck. The roof is very opened, but I also miss him.

"Let's find a shadier spot first." He was happy with that.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: before take off**

Once Chichi got us to a more, out of the way location, I finally decided to get out of this damn chair. I felt a bit strained, but it's worth it to be with Chichi. "Honey, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. The moment I felt I was able to move my body, on my own, I wanted to go off training. I only stood in the hospital because of Gohan and you." I walked over to the wall, before sliding down and sitting. I was a bit out of breath, but fine.

"Goku." She's doing that angry puffy face, which only made me harder.

"Get you angry, sexy butt over here." I tried to reach out for her hand, only for her to be out of reach. Now she's standing with her arms cross. Mm. "Ok, ok. Now, can I kiss your boo boos." She was still giving me an angry face, but she did take off her pants, along with panties. But she didn't move closer. "Come on. I'm behaving. I haven't escaped the first chance I got. I'm even resting and being still, two things I hate." She then got down on her knees, and slowly pull down my pants and boxers. Mm. Once I'm out, I try to grab her. I want so badly to have her!

"Promise me you'll stay resting for as long as possible."

"I'll try." I watch her slowly come forward and… "Ah." Man, do I miss her mouth. It was so hard not thinking about this around King Kai. After I found out he could read minds, every time I caught myself, I had to think of something else. And thinking about her on snake way, made being dead a nightmare. "Mm. Just like that." Her raking her teeth is just perfect. It's been so long that I felt myself coming fast. I want it so bad, yet I wanted her more. Damn it! She's giggling. So, mean.

"Did my kisses make the owies go away?" Yeah, not get your butt over here so I can kiss your boo boos. She giggled at that. "I don't think you have the right to be in control this time." Oh boy. Without warning I was laying down, under her. This is so not fair. I don't even have the strength to fight for dominance. It's rare when she tries to fight me for dominance, I always win, but it's still fun. And strangely I want her dominate me, for now.

"Once I come home, we're sending Gohan to your dad's. I need to get you back for this."

"Shut up, and kiss my boo boos." She hovers her dipping wet core to my face, and I devour my favorite meal. "Ah. I miss you. Right there." I loving give her attention with my tongue, till I'm left smother, from her climaxing. I no longer cared about breathing air, breathing her in is so much better. After giving her a moment, I started to tease her button of nerves. Another round of ah's and yes's fills my ears. That's a good wife. Let me love you the only way I can.

After her second orgasm hit, she finally lets me breath fresh air. I was actually disappointed. I was hoping to give her at least two more, if she let me. I licked the inside of the thigh closes to me. "Do you still have boo boos for me to kiss? Remind me, what's 2 take away from 12 again." I saw her blushing at that. "Does that mean I have a lot more boo boos to kiss?" She nods her head. I blew at her core. She giggled. "So, let me kiss them."

…

I still can't believe we're actually doing this. Even with me having the ability to be in control, Goku is in control. Why can't he ever let me? "Remind me, what's 2 take away from 12 again." Is he really trying to make me come for every month we were apart? My Goku is so special. Coming two times, already, is taking its toll on me. "Does that mean I have a lot of boo boos to kiss?" I nodded my head, and he blew at my vagina. It actually tickled. "So, let me kiss them." My Goku had a serious face when he said that. I love it when he gives me that face during sex. It makes me feel like I'm a princess, and he's serving me. But we can't do that now.

"Hon let me kiss your boo boos."

"No. I want to kiss you till you're all better."

"But Goku."

"It's the least I can do for you!" My Goku looked ready to do just about anything. I couldn't stop smiling at that.

"Goku. I really don't think we'll have time for 10 more." He looked very disappointed at that. "But." He looked up at me, while resting his head on my knee. "We'll give each other one more, then I have to take you back to your room."

"Make it 2." I shook my head. "Make it 2 or I'll bite your thigh." GOKU! "Chichi!" My husband is serious. I think a certain someone deserves a time out. "You're being unreasonably mean today. I just want to make you feel good." He looks very upset. "You're my wife, nothing is more important than your happiness. And every chance I get to do something to make you happy, I'll take it. So, please. Let me making you come 2 more times." My perfect Goku.

"I'm gonna give your owies a big kiss." He looked at me confused as I moved away from his face. He looks so upset that I moved, but got really excited when he saw where I was hovering at. I moment he was inside me it felt like I was whole again. "Ah. You always feel so big." I started a slow pace. "But now you just feel bigger."

…

Chichi was rolling to my room, and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "Goku, stop that." Chichi was blushing heavily. But I just can't help it. What we did on the roof was outright wonderful. And funny enough, it also gave a boost to my ego. We didn't go 2 extra rounds, like planned. We also did 8. If it was for my spine saying that we were done, I'm pretty sure we could have done 10. As we turning the corner, I sensed that Bulma was in my room.

"Hey, Chichi hold on." She stopped, and I whisper to her. "Did you tell Dr. Knight?" She nodded. "Good. Also did you thank her for me? You know, about making a copy of my blood for the hospital to use." She nodded again. "Thank you. By the way, Bulma in the room." Now she looked worried. "Don't worry. I just wanted something to back up on. I believe you taught me that." She giggled at that, and started heading to my room again. Once inside we notice not only Bulma, but Master Roshi was there. Gohan, are you ok? _Yeah dad. Krillin is making me some juice._ Ok, don't forget your mother's rule on bedtime. _Yes, daddy._

After Chichi, and Master Roshi, helped me back to bed, is when Chichi left to get some water. Bulma was the first to speak. "So, it looks like we should be all set to take off within another two days. And dad said, he was able to find your ship, but it was in ruins. He was able to scrap it though, and will be able to put in everything you requested." Then Master Roshi added. "Korin states it'll take a little more time for the senzu beans to be ready." Before they said anything else Chichi had returned.

Everyone seem kind of nervous around Chichi, and I wasn't liking it. Just before anyone said anything, a nurse came in to remind everyone that visiting hours were over. I was actually happy about that. Both Master Roshi and Bulma seemed to not want to move, almost like waiting for Chichi to leave first. How rude. I wanted to give a proper good night to my wife, and they won't leave. It took the nurse a second time to remind them, for them to finally leave. Before Chichi left my side, she made sure I took my medicine and I gave her a hug. From this height my face was resting on her boobs, and I couldn't help but kiss her there. "Mine."

"Forever and ever yours. Now get some rest mister."

"Oh, before I forget. Bulma said they should be ready to leave in 2 days. So, can I ask you to make sure to stop by before Gohan leaves. I want to see me little man before he goes to space." She had a warm smile and nodded. "Also, can I make a request on what food to bring next time?" _Silly, but yes._ "I want another helping of you."

"Ok Goku, get off."

"Not before you give me my kissy." We shared one more long kiss, before she left. Be a good little wife I get back. _Be a good big husband, and stay in bed._

…

Once I got over to Krillin's I saw Master Roshi and Bulma. They were talking about stuff, and I was over hearing my mom's name. Why are they talking about my mom? Krillin then tried to get my attention, and asked if I wanted to learn a few new moves. I excitedly agreed. Before he showed me anything, he wanted to see me do basic kata. "Kata what?"

Krillin explained that kata was a martial arts term for form. So, I was doing something I didn't even know the word. So cool. I excitedly asked Krillin, while we were on this trip, if he could teach me other stuff. Like more martial arts stuff, and their names, and… and… "Calm down kid. First, I need to know what I'm working with. Since nobody as ever trained with Piccolo. So, I can't teach you anything until I know what you can do." That made sense. So, the rest of the time, I showed him everything I got. He pointed out flaws, and also said how my fighting style was a bit sloppy.

I felt kind of sad. Why didn't dad pointed it out? From what I hear, dad is the absolute best. So, why didn't he? Maybe he wanted to, but just didn't say it. He did help me with my stance, so that's a start. Ok, I got to get focus. For the rest of the day Krillin helped me fix my kata, and then it was time to go home. Krillin also mentioned that we were leaving for Namek soon, and I was so excited. I was going to call nimbus to take me home, but Krillin suggested I flew. Something about practicing my speed and ki control every chance I get.

…

"Gohan, you're late."

"Sorry mom. Krillin said I should fly home, so I can practice more." He was fidgeting with his fingers, and looked down. My baby is really growing up.

"Next time, leave earlier, ok."

"Yes mom!"

"Now go clean up, dinner is almost ready."

When I had gotten home, I started packing for his trip. That's when I came across a bag already packed. My baby was already thinking ahead. I wonder what he packed, so I looked inside. What I saw was a copy as that _monster's_ own clothes. It also explain why some of my books, and materials has been missing. As much as it pains me, I can't stop my little boy. It's not how I always pictured it, but at least my baby is alive. I just wish Gohan told me what that monster did to him over the year. I probably won't like the story. But when he does come back to life, the least I can do is thank him for saving Gohan.

Well, he basically saved my baby twice, from what Goku tells me. He helped Goku rescue Gohan, and he got in the way of a blast, that could have killed my baby. That's it, I have to at least say thank you. I don't have to like him, but I am indebted to him. That monster almost killed Goku, then last year he actually did it. But the reasons behind them are two different things. Goku sacrificed himself, and that monster knew he will be wished back. So, in the end, that monster would have tried to kill Goku, eventually, but doesn't mean Goku will let it happen. This is just one of those moments where it's best to step back, and actually look at it from all sides.

From what Goku told me, junior only wanted to kill Goku out of revenge, and then complete his father's mission. But what if junior had his only desires? That it! I quickly got my sewing kit, and gave the outfit a heart shape tag. I also took notes on the outfit. Maybe I could make him another one for when he comes back home. Wouldn't he be happy.

"Gohan, after dinner lets give you a new haircut."

"But mom." He's definitely Goku's son.

"Stop whining. A new haircut for a new start, and I also get rid of all the damage your hair went through for the past year." He crossed his arms and pouted, but gave me an ok. Yup, he's definitely our son.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: ship mates**

"Dad! Stop laughing at me!" I just couldn't help it. My son looks ridiculous. Is he going to space or to school? I couldn't stop. Damn it! My ribs.

"Honey, stop it. I think he looks adorable."

"But, Chichi. Please don't tell me, this was the outfit you were going to send him to school in." Now she was giggling. "I knew it!" Now both of us were chuckling and Gohan face kept turning red. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. Come here little man, and give daddy one more hug." He hop on my lap, and gave me a hug.

"You two are embarrassing. But I rather have you no other way." My little man is really growing up.

"Now remember, listen to Krillin and be very careful. And one more thing." He looked up at me, while I singled Chichi to come closer. Chichi then joined the hug, and we kissed his cheeks. "Me and mommy love you very much, and are always proud of you."

"I love you and mommy, too. Now, can you both stop kissing me." I tickled him one more time. "Come on, please. I'm going to be late." Awe, he was doing the angry puffy face Chichi does.

"Ok little man. You be a big boy on this trip, and come back safely." He nodded and went off to wait with his grandpa. Now alone with Chichi, I could finally ask. "Is everything ok at home?" She nodded. "Are you ok?" She shook her head. "Come here." I held her in my arms and rubbed her back. "It'll be ok. I'll be on my way soon, after I heal. I'm going to make sure he comes home to you." She nods against my shoulder, and then she gives me one more kiss before she leaves.

…

Why did mom had to pack so much? You would think, she packed the whole house in there. I really do love my mom. Once me and everyone else were in space, I come to the impression of certain things. One, don't ever mess with Ms. Bulma; she's scary. Also, she so over herself, almost spoiled. Two, Krillin is pretty chill, but a nervous wreck. And the way dad told me about them, I don't know what to believe. Well, I can believe the warning of being careful around Bulma. The thing with Krillin is, I don't know, up to debate.

The way dad talks about him, and what I've seen so far, it's almost like they're brothers. And Krillin been nothing but nice to me, and defined me. Plus, he's helping me a lot with my training. So, does that mean he's almost like my uncle or something? That would be super cool. I couldn't help giggle to myself. I have a meanie uncle Raditz, a meanie uncle and first teacher Piccolo, and now nice uncle Krillin. Wow! It's amazing how fast my family is growing, since I just met everyone one year ago. So, does that make Ms. Bulma my aunt? Um, that's up for debate.

…

Not even a week out of that metal bed, and he's already escaping. My silly husband. What really upsets me is that I worked so hard on his sweater. He could have least taken it with him. But when I woke this morning, I was surprised that I had his sheets over my shoulders. So, I'll give him points for at least making sure I was ok first. So, mister you have one more hour. _Ok Chichi, and I'm on an island off to the north of the hospital._ Did you take your medicine before leaving? _No._ In that case, you're down to 30 minutes. _Meanie._ 25\. One more word and I'm going over now. _Actually, can you. I'm kind of… Ow!_

…

Chichi is so going to kill me. I shouldn't have left the hospital. But be damn, did I need the exercise. Ok, if I didn't take too much at once, I would have been able to last longer. Damn my spine! She found out, and was giving me extra time. I really don't deserve her. Great, now she's shortening it, due to me not taking those stupid pills. Meanie. _25._ _One more word and I'm going over now._ Actually, can you. I'm kind of… Ow!

As I prepared myself for the long speech, she was going to give me, I enjoyed watching the clouds. My beautiful wife is going to skin me alive. And the worst part is, I can't even do anything about it. Every single time she gets mad, I always get her back that night. Hey, it's not my fault she's so damn irresistible when she's angry. Just thinking about how angry she must be right now is getting me worked up. I hope she comes alone. I would at least like some time with her before going back to that sicken place.

And there goes my hopes and dreams when I saw Master Roshi. Why didn't you come alone? _No mister. No kissy for misbehaved husbands._ _Plus, you forgot your sweater._ Not my fault I didn't want to wake you up. You need all the rest you can get. _Looks who's talking._ Your lovable husband that only cares for your happiness. By the way thank you. _Yeah, yeah. Don't think I'm doing that again. This was your one freebie._ My wife is just so perfect.

As Master Roshi drove the airship, Chichi was next to me. She was holding my hand, while poking my face. _No more escaping. You have to rest up._ But you know how I am. I can't sit still for the life of me. She looked up, at Master Roshi's direction, then back at me. What are you— She kissed me. I tried to follow her, as she left, but I couldn't. She then had an evil grin on her face. _What if I told you if Master Roshi didn't insist on coming, we might have done something?_ WHAT! So, why you let him? I wanted so badly to be alone with my wife. This sucks! _Deal with it. You being a naughty husband. _And you're being a good wife, but I still wish for another kissy.

…

Bulma is just so messy. After Krillin first showed me how to mentally train, we did it everyday on this trip. We also had to clean up after Bulma. Krillin would even talk about how spoil she is. Then a thought occurred to me. "Ms. Bulma, Krillin, how did you guys meet my dad?" Daddy never told me how he met his friends.

"Well, for me I was on the hunt for the dragon balls. Your dad just so happen to have the four-star ball. Then we started traveling together. Simple as that."

"From what I've heard you hit Goku with your car and then shot him. Then after that you found out he had the ball, and convinced him to travel with you."

"Shut up Krillin." They're weird. Dad did mention about Bulma hitting him a lot when he was younger. "Besides your dad was one strong kid. So strong in fact, he made for a decent bodyguard." Why would Bulma do that?

"How were two when you met?" Dad really doesn't talk about his past much, so this would be fun. Maybe I could learn more about dad.

"I was 16 at the time, and if I remember correctly, Goku was 12. I actually thought he was older at the time. But then we found out he couldn't count past 10."

"Launch helped with that. Thank goodness." What did dad do before he met Bulma? Now I just have more questions.

"After he met me, we met Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, then Ox King, Chichi. After we collected the dragon balls, your dad went to train with Master Roshi. Wait. Isn't that when he met you, Krillin?"

"Yeah. At first, I thought your dad as my rival, and a weirdo. Jumping off cliffs like it was nothing, and saying how he found Master Roshi's rock because it smelled like him. I also thought he was extremely stupid."

"Oh please, he still is."

"HEY! MY DAD ISN'T STUPID!" Why they have to say that about my dad? What's their problem? Mom does say dad doesn't know much about books, doesn't mean he's dumb. His mind just works different, and he's way smarter than people think. Well that what mom says, and I agree with her.

"Sorry kid. But face it, your dad is slow." Bulma isn't nice at all.

"To be honest, he has his moments. Heck, sometimes I question if he just acts dumb." Krillin is way nicer. "Besides kid, why did you want to know how we met your dad?"

"Dad doesn't talk much about his past. So, I was just curious."

Krillin ruffles my hair. "Aw kid. How bout after this is all done, we can tell you stories about your dad's adventures with us."

I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face. "Really?"

"Wow, you really are his son. You got his smile and everything. Creepy." Why did Bulma say that? Well, break was over, and Krill and I got back to training.

…

Master Roshi finally left, and Chichi was putting a new bunch of flowers away. I was debating on if I should try to escape or ask her to join me on the roof. Both options were good. One hand, if I escape, I'll just be on the roof anyway. I don't plan to go far. On the other hand, having Chichi with me would be nice. Heck she won't let me train, but having her with me would be nice regardless. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it. You move one muscle from that bed, and you're in trouble mister." Aw man. Not even for a little fresh air? "Your definition of 'fresh air' means training, so no. And don't pout at me." I couldn't help lick my lips at how angry she looked. It even made her blush.

I wish I didn't have to share a room, maybe we could have done something. Now Chichi face, even her neck, turned red. "Shut up." So, take me to the roof. _That was a one time._ "Stop pouting!" She walked over to me, arms crossed and her angry puffy face. Now I felt my face burning. I can't even look at her right now, when she does that. It's so unfair. I want alone time with my pretty wife! Especially with her angry at me. "Goku!" CRAP! Don't look! It's a trap. She grabbed my face, and forced me to look at her. CRAP! My wife is looking like a goddess right now. This sucks! I can't do anything to her! "Suck it up mister, and get some rest."

I have to think of something quick. "Feed me?" Why the hell that was the only thing I could think of? But heck, it stunned even her. Even to the point of blushing again.

…

"Feed me?" Is my husband serious right now? The way he's been looking me this whole time, and what he's been mentally saying, makes me question what he's actually asking. Does he mean actual food? Because I can easily do that. But if he means the other thing, no way. With his cast arm, he pulls me closer and licks my neck. "Feed me." He even goes and gives me a light suck. I could feel my whole face burning. Goku! Stop that! We're in a hospital room, with other people! "The curtains are in the way. Feed me. Please." He then trailed licks and kisses down my neck. Once he reaches the bitemark, does he licks and nip there.

Damn it Goku! How about an apple? He pokes my right breast. "These apples?" No. Actually apples. "But I want these." He pokes again. I can't believe he's actually doing this. It feels like my whole body is on fire from both being shamefully aroused, and mortified that he's doing this in a hospital. Dear kami, give me the strength to survive this. "Huff." Uh? Goku had let me go and is looking anyway. Are you mad? "Yes." Why? He didn't even reply. What in the world did I do to make you mad? _Am I really doing anything wrong by giving my wife attention? Besides, you started it._ Uh? Oh! I poked his face. Stop being a baby. "Then stop teasing me, if you don't want it happening back to you."

I just sat at the edge of the bed, and brought his head to rest of my chest. He smiled at that; he even kissed my breast. "Can you please take it easy, and rest up. You're going to worry me sick if you don't." I gently scratched the top of his head, and rubbed his back. He purred his content into my chest. "You're such a big softy." _And you're too good to me. Can you hum? I really miss it._ Sure. Before long I had hummed my dear Goku to sleep.

This kind of reminds me of the first time Goku couldn't figure out how to calm down a crying Gohan. He tried everything I showed him, and it still didn't work. It got so bad that not even him rocking back and forth and trying to hum work. On top of that I was way to exhausted myself. Goku was just trying to give me a break. That was the day we found out about the tail thing, but Goku didn't like that he had to do that. On top of that, he didn't want put Gohan in his room. Goku ended up working out, while holding Gohan the whole time. At some point he woke up, but neither of realized. If it wasn't for the baby sounds, Goku wouldn't have stopped to see an awake Gohan. The moment Goku stopped did Gohan start crying again. Then Goku did sit-ups with Gohan, and the crying stopped. And now we found a nicer way to keep Gohan calm. Well, when he's with Goku. That thought always make me laugh. But it was nice, knowing Gohan enjoyed his father.

…

Me and Krillin are starting to get tired of cleaning after Bulma. Plus, I'm super hungry but I don't want to say anything. Mom did pack me a ton of snacks, but I been trying to save as much as possible. Then again, mom did pack a ton of meals in capsule form for me. Saying how I need to eat healthy. But when I first took one the capsules Bulma and Krillin gave me a weird look as I ate. Commenting that I really was dad son, and they still couldn't get over how much he ate. I always knew me and dad ate a lot, and mom ate so little. But mom never said anything. Actually, she would be super happy whenever we asked for another helping. Or super mad, when we didn't finish.

The few times mom did eat a little more than usual dad always couldn't stop smiling at mom. But I don't get Krillin's and Bulma's reactions. Maybe this whole thing of eating a lot is an alien thing. What did uncle Raditz and that Vegeta guy say we were again? Saiyan? Is that how you even say it? After the whole reaction, I tried to eat slower, and even at least half and save the rest for later.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Krillin."

"So, why aren't you eating?" I didn't even realize I wasn't eating. I must look sad or something. He ruffled my hair. "Come on kid. You got to keep up your strength for Namek. Speaking of Namek, how long we got Bulma?"

"Just another 2, maybe even 3, days or so." Wow, the months were going by fast. I better finish and train again, with Krillin.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Trapped**

Where the hell is that man? I leave for moment, to use the rest room, and left the old pervert in charge. Damn it. I really can't take a break. Roshi just had to cover for my husband to escape. I swear, if you're not on hospital grounds, I'm going to make sure the doctors stick a lot of needles in you. _Please! Don't! I'm on hospital grounds! I swear!_ So, where are you? _Roof._ Huff. Goku you're going to be the death of me.

Once I made it to the roof, I noticed my husband just sitting. "What where you doing?" He tried to give me the most innocent face and told me just sitting. "Why should I believe that?" He tried to stand up, and just fell back down. _See. Once I got up here, I just couldn't do anything._ "Ok. But I have to take you back down."

"No! Wait!" He tried to pull me closer. Goku! "Sit with me. Come on. You need fresh air, too." Oh no. He's doing that smile again. The one where my good husband looks downright evil. No Goku! Back to bed! "Just for a little bit. I promise I won't bite." How many times have I heard that before? But I couldn't help it, so, I just sat down next to him. He pulled me into an awkward embrace, thanks to those casts. But it still felt nice to share a moment with him.

Of course, he just had to ruin the moment. He couldn't resist licking and nipping my neck. Heck, he was even raking his fangs, too. He rarely does that, unless he really, and I mean really, wants intimacy. "Goku, stop that. You know you always leave marks. That pervert is still here, and I don't want him looking at me funny." _Sorry, can't help it. You know how I get when you get all worked up and angry._ Oh, how could I even forget. Especially how things turned out the first time I came to realize that. Now that's something I could never get out of my head.

…

_Me and Goku been married for more than a week, and the only thing we been getting better at is our schedules. It would be nice to do more stuff with him, other than eat and talk. Then again, all I ever do is read books. He would take them away to get my attention, but we don't do much. He trains pretty much all day, and comes home tired. At least he does spends some time with me. Also, we didn't do much since that meadow incident. Is there something wrong with me? Lisa did say she gave me a gift that would make my marriage exciting, but I don't know where it is. Also, I just don't want to look. Maybe I could try being more showy, and that'll let him know I want a certain attention. But will it work._

_Maybe the outfit, I wore on our wedding night would do the trick. He did seem to like it. Also, maybe I should officially stop wearing my binder. After all, I'm not training heavily anymore. Decision made; I ran to our room to change. Goku won't be home for another 3 hours, so I better fix myself up._

_He's home, and I finished dinner just in time. I hope it's enough. As I watch him walk in, he forgets to take off his boots again. No, I can't argue today. Today I'm going to be what a good housewife supposed to be. Which is serve the husband, and not make a big deal about little things, I could always clean up later. Just like all those books I read say to do. "Welcome home honey." I try putting on my happiest smile, even though I'm annoyed he has yet taken his boots off. He smiles at me, and then looks worried. Before he says anything he finally looks down, and realize he forgot about his boots. He looks scared._

"_Sorry, sorry. I'll take them off." He then rushes back to the door, where he was supposed to take off his boots. "Is that better?" I just nod and let him know dinner is ready. Why hasn't he commented me yet? Am I doing this right?_

_I then serve his first helping, and he complements the food, like always. Maybe I should try this. I hug him from behind, and trace circles on his shoulder. "So, how was your day? Did you come up with anything new?" He doesn't seem responsive to me trying to flirt, he just answers the question like everything else. I just sit down and eat my meal. He does ask if I was ok, since he said I looked sad. "I'm fine hon." I don't think he believes me. Once dinner is over, and I finished cleaning the dishes, I get ready to clean my floors. These mud stains are so annoying to take off. And not surprising, he uses this as a way to get an after-dinner workout. I do appreciate he lets me clean in peace, but it would be nice if he would surprise me sometimes._

_Once done, I just get on the couch to read a book before bed. And, that's when I hear something break. I look to where Goku is standing, and at his feet is broken glass. I just couldn't hold it anymore. Not noticing me flirting, dirtying my floors, and now I have to clean up glass. "GOKU! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I can feel a vein is about to pop as I storm over to him, demanding an explanation. But all I get is him licking his lips. What the hell gives? "Goku! How did you even break it?" There's no answer, instead he just kicks the glass to the side, while still looking at me. I grab him down by his collar, ready to punch him, and in responds he kisses. What in the world? I try to stay angry, and in responds he's pinning me to the ground. All I could hear him say is for me to keep getting angry._

…

Chichi truly is too good for me, as I watch her readjust her top. "Don't you dare give me that look." I'll just do this again. I just grab her still expose behind. "Where did you throw my panties?" Not telling. I pull her over, to sit back on top of me. "Goku! You have to go back to you—" You keep this up, I'm not letting you go nowhere. "Goku! Ah. Please. Mm." Let me just make you come one more time. Besides, you're the one moving, not me. "Damn it. Goku. AH!" Oh, I just love it when she comes all over me. Such a good wife, my perfect Chichi.

As I watch her slowly get back up, I start missing her all over again. But she's right, I should be getting back. "At least help me out, before—Mm." Jack pot.

As Chichi helps me walk back to my room, I can't help feel a sense of pride. _Shut up!_ Admit it, you loved every second. In respond she just blushes heavily. You're too good to me, and I love you. Now she's smiling at me, and I can't help smile back.

…

Oh, this isn't good! How are we going to get back home? On top of that, my favorite book was in there. Mom is going to kill me if I she finds out about this. Krillin seems more worried about those guys coming back. I'm scared too, but my mom is scarier when she's angry. As we finally leave our ruin spaceship behind, we find a cave we can hide in. And that's when we feel it. The scariest thing, scarier than an enraged mom.

He's powerful, and his energy reads pure evil. After we leave Bulma to hide in the cave, we follow _them_ to their next location. Which so happens to be a Namekian village. And what they were holding were these larger than life dragon balls. If I wasn't so scared, I'll be trying to go reach for one.

Krillin kept remaining me I had to keep my power level low. But it's so hard when I'm both excited and scared. Then some elderly versions of Piccolo came out from one of the one, what I assume, is a home. Then this scary guy starts talking to him, and it sounds funny. "What in the world are they saying?" Doesn't Krillin understand them? Weird. So, why can I? I tell him how the scary guy is asking for the dragon ball. "How do you know that? Are you able to understand them?"

"Maybe. Weird." Then the scary guy tells him that to stop playing games, and to speak the common tongue. Who knew common tongue was earthling. Now, Krillin was able to follow along.

NO! I can't stand and watch them kill everyone! Screw Krillin's warning! I'm saving that kid! To my surprised, Krillin had my back and we escaped, with our lives. Well, barely.

…

As I wait for the elevator, I can't help hum a happy tune. Goku is finally staying put, and he's even eating more. As the elevator doors open, the first thing I notice is a long stick. Then I look down, and there's Korin. "Oh, good morning." He nodded his head. "So, the senzu beans are ready?" He nods again. "Please tell him to meet me before he goes."

"No promises sweetheart." With that he gets off, and I get into the elevator. Goku, Korin's on his way. You better say bye to me before you go. _But._ No buts. You need clean underwear. _Please._ Fine, just let me know before you take off. And tell Master Roshi to not leave yet. _Understood. Love you._ Love you too.

Just as I finished putting the last pair to dry, do I feel the wind become stronger. And I turn around to see, my Goku flying off on nimbus. Now to go face the idiots downstairs, and collect the remains of Goku's things. And now come to find out, my baby made it safely to another planet. So wonderful. I hope he's enjoying his time, and is safe. Maybe I'll stop by the Brief's home and ask how they're able to communicate, so I can hear my baby boy. I hope he liked the heart tag I did. Also, now I could focus on making him another similar gi. Maybe I could do it as Goku's but have that monster's colors. Gohan would be so surprised.

…

Mr. Brief said I'll make it in 6 days, I just hope my little man can survive that long. I really hope I don't cut it close again. I'm not even scared what Chichi would do to me. I'm more terrified how I would even handle not saving my son. Forget my friends, if I can't save my own son, I'm a complete failure. I wouldn't be able to even face Chichi or even bare to live. I would do anything for him.

…

Oh, this isn't good. Now that Frieza guy knows we're here. But at least we saved the kid. Now to wait with Bulma while Krillin goes meet the great Namek. Now to deal with Bulma's complaining. Well, till she told me about a dragon ball, and I had the great freedom to go find it. Thank goodness, I was getting bored.

As I reached the village, where the dragon ball said to be, I just couldn't believe my eyes. Earlier me and Krillin felt Vegeta over, but Bulma thought maybe he just didn't find the dragon ball and left. But what I saw was pure horror. Not only did Vegeta killed everyone, even the children, but he also destroy the plants. He showed no mercy to anything, just pure torment. Could my dad be wrong about Vegeta eventually changing? I definitely need to keep out of Vegeta's path. But first, as a respect to these kind people, I should give them a proper burial. Once done, I went in search for the dragon ball. Surprisly it was in the water nearby. Did they try to hide it from Vegeta? Well, I better get back to Bulma.

Crap! I hope he doesn't spot the ball. For someone who can easily kill me, he's kind of nice. Well, until he kneed me in the gut. I just won't tell anyone that for a moment I felt like a kid getting praised, and by a guy who could have killed me. Nobody needs to know that. Nobody is going to find out that a murder just praised me, and I felt all gooey inside. If he wasn't so mean, maybe it'll be nice to ask him questions. I mentally slapped myself. No Gohan! He's an evil monster, that hurt my daddy, and could have easily killed me! Then again, the same could be said about Piccolo.

Ok, note to self. If we all get through this alive, and for some off chance Vegeta isn't trying kill us, I'll have a friendly chat with him. Yeah, especially since he'll actually be able to answer questions. It'll be so much fun if he was a nice guy. CRAP! I got to stop doing that. He's a bad guy Gohan. This sucks.

…

I hope Gohan and them are safely hiding from whoever this Frieza guy is. I hope Vegeta hasn't hurt anyone. Vegeta? Maybe if I'm lucky, and after we wish our friends back, Vegeta might want a rematch. Maybe even come back to earth, and be a sparring partner. Oh, and he could tell me more about our race. On second thought, just being sparring partners would be fine. If sayians are as evil as King Kai says, it's probably best I don't know. I hope Chichi is ok.

…

I hope my boys are ok. I'm so grateful Mrs. Brief let me stay till everyone came back home. It feels nice not being by myself in that lonely house. Also not having to worry about cleaning and cooking. I should definitely write down these recipes. Mrs. Brief is a great cook. It feels nice to get away for a while. Also, waiting of Dr. Brief to finish that second ship is a bit annoying. I just want to see my baby already. I still don't get why Goku calls him Mr when his proper title is Dr. Oh well, can't be helped. Mm, this cake is yummy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: to the rescue! Vegeta?**

Won't Bulma be so happy that I got the dragon ball, and not get killed. Uh? Why does everyone look scared? What! Vegeta was here, and that green guy. Crap! It's so not fair. Thank goodness I don't have to carry Bulma. Now that we're in a new location, Krillin wants me to meet the Grand Namek. I'm scared. What if, it was Vegeta who hid the ball? Oh no! No! No! That means if he finds out I'm dead!

The only bright side, is that daddy is on his way. And that was like 4 days ago, so that means I have to make it 2 more days. Then dad would show all of them. And then I get to go home to mom. Ok, got to keep my power level down. This is so hard, but I have to do this. Mr. Piccolo is counting on me. All of friends are counting on us.

…

Oh, this is so cool. I feel so much stronger. Maybe now I could face Vegeta, and not get beaten to death. Never mind, I'm not risking that.

Oh, Vegeta is mad at me. But he looks more scared of those strong power levels coming to the planet. At first, I thought it was my daddy, but taking a second to actually sense them, I'm not too sure. It feels like there's five strong power levels, well, actually four and a pretty ok power level. But they all feel very mean. Meaner than Mr. Vegeta. Wait. When did I refer Vegeta as Mr? Not important right now.

Mr. Vegeta wants us to follow him to the other dragon balls, he took from Frieza. He wants to get our dragon ball, and then make his wish. Then we come to find out we can make 2 more wishes. These dragon balls are awesome. Bulma is surprised and scared that Mr. Vegeta is with us. But no time to explain and argue. I kinda feel bad that we're leaving her behind again, but Krillin says it's ok.

…

I can't believe this gravity. I wish I knew about gravity training before. Then again, do I? Well, I better be careful. I don't want to actually hurt myself too bad, then I'll be useless in helping everyone. Looks like I'm also running low on senzu beans. So, guess I definitely need to take it easy.

Only a few hours till I reach Namek. I should take a nap, so I can be refresh when I get there. Also, a bath, I reek. If Chichi were here she would be so mad that I let it get this bad. It would also feel nice to have her scrub my back. Her back scrubs are the best. Especially when she hums, or sings a catchy tone. My wife is so perfect. I miss her. These six days has been pretty lonely, and quiet. Gohan. Don't worry son, daddy's coming.

…

I hope my boys are ok. I wonder if Goku got there yet? I do wonder why everyone seems so worried. And why is no one telling me what's going on? As I walk the halls I over hear something. I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but from what I can tell it's Bulma. And what I could make out, something about being stuck, Vegeta, and more powerful beings that also after the dragon balls. Also, how Krillin and Gohan just left her all alone. Vegeta? More powerful beings? OH NO! MY BABY BOY!

I slam into the room, and grabbed hold of Dr. Brief, by the neck. I demanded him to tell me exactly what's going on, or I'll rip him a new one. Everyone else comes rushing into the room, and tries to pull me away. Roshi is even trying to touch me, while pulling me away. I can't stand this! My baby in trouble! Nobody was going to tell me! On top of all that, THIS PERVERT OLD MAN IS TAKING ADVENTAGE AND TOUCHING ME! I have half a mind to kill him where he stands. I pull him off me, and threw towards the wall. The impacted leaves the wall intended. Everyone then slowly backs away from me, and I grab Dr. Brief by the collar.

"Get that ship working by this afternoon! I need to rescue my baby boy!" With that, I leave the room storming. I really need to calm down, and figure out how I'm going to get my baby safely. The last I hear before I'm away from the room, is someone calling me crazy.

How am I crazy? Don't they get that a child is in space, away from his mother? Don't they understand, that he's in danger? I'm his mother. I'm worry sick about my baby. After all, he's only four years old. He should be in school, having fun with other kids, and enjoying life. Not in space, trying to survive. Goku! I really hope you make it in time to save our baby. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to him. I'll especially won't ever, EVER FORGIVE YOU, if something happens to him! Dragon balls or not, my baby shouldn't be going through this!

I soon found myself in one of the restrooms, crying away. It's so painful not knowing how's my son doing. It hurts to not be there with him. I just hope he'll come back to me, unharmed. I want him back in my arms, and to never leave me.

…

This is just too crazy. I don't know what to do. Mr. Vegeta is shaking, and that purple guy took all the dragon balls. And now three of them are playing rock-paper-scissors to see who will kill me and Krillin first. Today just keeps getting worst. Oh great. The little guy has the honor to kill us. He doesn't seem all that powerful, but Mr. Vegeta is telling us to keep on our toes. I don't like this.

Wait! Where he go? Oh, there he is! Me and Krillin try for another attack. Again! He's gone. What the hell is going on? One more attack.

Crap! We're stuck in a weird cloud. I can't move. Is this really how it's going to end? I don't think I – Uh? What just happened? I can move again. That's when I saw it. The little guy's head is gone. What happened? I looked back to see that Mr. Vegeta looks like he shot his own attack. He saved us. "I didn't save you. I just saw an opening, is all." What in the world? I don't care if he didn't do it for us, he still saved us.

As much as I'm scared right now, I still am happy that he saved us. Hopefully it'll buy us time till dad gets here. It has been six days already. Then that big guys starts to fight with Mr. Vegeta. Mr. Vegeta is stronger than he was on earth, so maybe he can win.

Oh, no! Mr. Vegeta look out. I was able to save him in time. But clearly that upsets him, especially since I'm weaker than him. But so what. He should be grateful. Besides it's the least I could do, since he saved me. Consider that a debt paid. "Say that when we get out of this with our lives." Ok, this is weird. I shouldn't question it, but I'll definitely ask when this is over. "And I'll think about answering. Now stop thinking, and get ready. He's not done with us yet."

Me, Krillin, and Mr. Vegeta gets ready to fight again. This where a bad day turns ugly. Not only is Vegeta badly hurt. Krillin is on his last legs too. And now I'm face with ugly. What follows is the worst pain imaginable. Krillin keeps telling me to stay down, but I just can't. No way am I giving up. Mr. Piccolo is counting on us. I just have to keep— That's when I heard a crack, and all feeling stopped. I can't move. I can't feel anything. Am I still even breathing?

…

I finally made it. I take a quick intake and see what I could feel. Whoever that strong power level must be Frieza. And over in the other direction— NO! One of them is dropping fast, and it feels like… Oh crap! I did cut it _way_ too close with this. Hold on Gohan! Daddy's coming!

Get away from my son! I got Gohan away just before the big guy stepped on him. Gohan isn't responding, but he's still alive. Thank goodness, but no time to rejoice. I try to quickly feed him a senzu bean, and he quickly recovers. Thank goodness. But no time to show emotions, but I better clean him up a bit. My little man made it. Thank Kami.

I then walk over to Krillin, and he's ok. I give him a senzu bean, and try out a new technique I wanted to try. For some reason it just feels like I could do it, so why not. That's how I found out about everything that was going on, and even Vegeta saving them. So, I gave him the last senzu bean. Krillin seems kind of upset with my choice, but Gohan seems to take it well. I tell them to stay out the way, while I deal with the guy who caused this mess.

I beat them, and was it easy. I never thought I could be this strong. It feels almost intoxicating. Makes me want to just show off some more, and have a little more fun. But I can't do that right now. What the hell? He just had to kill them. They couldn't defend themselves, but he states it doesn't matter. How they can't change. That they enjoy other people's pain and torment. Almost like you. "They're more monsters than I am." Wow. Did he just? "Shut it Kakarot! You and your boy ask way too much."

I looked down to my son. "Yeah. I don't get it, but yeah." Ok then. We then head off to face the other high-power level. When we meet up with this purple guy, Krillin and Gohan tell me to watch my back around this guy. I try to reassure them he's nothing compared to me. With that I get ready to fight, when Vegeta leaves. Krillin is upset, and Gohan is just as surprised as me. I tell them to follow Vegeta, and let me fight ugly.

…

Mr. Vegeta was right, that Frieza guy did leave his ship. Wow. It's so big. I hope my dad is doing ok. "Me too kid. With any luck both my problems will kill themselves." Hey! That's not nice! "No one said I was. Now shut up and help me find where Frieza hid the dragon balls." Would it kill you to say please? He then gave me a snarl. Ok, ok. I'll behave. Jerk.

Soon enough daddy caught up with us, but something seems different. Why is he doing those funny poses those other guys did? And why is he talking funny? Oh no! "Krillin, that's not my dad." Krillin doesn't believe me, and tries talking to him. Damn it. Krillin is hurt. Who the hell is this guy, and what did he do to my dad?

Great, just great. My dad is now the purple guy. Just my luck. What a damn wonderful day. "Sun shine and rainbows kid." Mr. Vegeta is just full of it. Whoever put a stick up his butt should pull it out. "One more smart remark kid, and I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass, I'll wear you like a boot!" I'm just gonna walk away. No need to get violent Mr. Vegeta. "And stop calling me Mr. Damn it!"

…

I just had to let my guard down. I just _had_ to think this was an easy win. Now I better find him, and get my body back. No way I could stay like this. What would Chichi think? Oh no! She will tell me how ugly am and not even want to kiss me, or worst. I need to get my body back! Or else my wife will never touch me or look at me ever again! I would rather die than let that happen. Careful Goku. Don't want _that_ coming true.

As I finally reach my son, Krillin, and Vegeta they seemed to be having problems fighting me. With some work, and luckily a frog, I was back to my body. Plus, Vegeta didn't get his body taken. But boy did my body take a beating. Thankfully Vegeta told us about a medical bay on ship. When we got there, I saw a needle flying, and I wanted to hightail out of there. Thankfully, I didn't need needles, and was place into a huge tank. It feels weird, but calming. Vegeta states I should be fine within an hour. I hope everything goes ok till then.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: daddy's here**

As dad recovered, Mr. Vegeta showed us where the ship had extra armor. It looked funny, but cool. He said they stretch, but they don't look it. Once I did try one on, it did stretch, and it feels comfy too. Krillin complained about the shoulder pads, but I was able to move in them. But we were jealous that Mr. Vegeta had one without the funny padding. I'm just surprised that Mr. Vegeta put Krillin as lookout, and me to watch over the dragon balls. It's also surprising how fatigued Mr. Vegeta seemed, even though he tried pulling off that he wasn't.

Mr. Vegeta is mad that we started making a wish without him. He's also angry for the fact his wish can't be granted. But now we're all in deep trouble cause Frieza's here, and we're being toyed with. I really hope dad recovers soon. NO! Why did that monster kill Dende! Me and Krillin try to hold him off, but clearly, he's way to strong. Then Mr. Vegeta goes off about being something called a Super Sayian.

Frieza is now brutally beating Mr. Vegeta. Even Mr. Piccolo is here, but he can't do anything either. Everything seems completely hopeless. Frieza is even enjoying causing Mr. Vegeta agonizing pain. I can't stand to watch or listen, but there's nothing I could do. Daddy! Mommy! I'm so scared.

Just when things was looking over for Mr. Vegeta, did Frieza finally threw him to the side. He now how his sight on us. He started making his way towards us, and panic started running down my spine. Daddy! I need you!

…

I was starting to feel just about heal, when I felt something strange. It felt like I could sense Piccolo was on Namek. I could also sense that strong power growing, and it's making me extremely uncomfortable. What's worst, is that I can feel Vegeta energy draining with every passing moment. I can sense how everyone is trying to stand their ground, but it's no use. But what's scaring me, is that, I could feel how terrified my son. _Daddy! I need you!_ I'm coming Gohan!

…

Daddy finally showed up. Just in time too! Daddy doesn't look too happy. Mr. Vegeta is begging for his life; he's even crying. Poor Mr. Vegeta. WHY? Why did Frieza killed him? Mr. Vegeta couldn't do anything. That monster!

Is the fight over? Did dad win? Dad looks pretty rough up, but I'm so happy to see him. "Daddy!" I just can't help run over to him, and give him a hug. "I was so scared." He hugs me back. I don't ever want to let go. "I want to go home. I want mom." I could feel him rubbing my back. I'm trying so hard not to cry. _Its ok, daddy got you._ I hope this moment last. I really almost forgot what it felt like to be embraced by my dad. Right now, I wish with all my heart I was back home, and me, daddy, and mommy are all happy. I wish I was curled up in mommy and daddy bed, with them hugging me to sleep. Mommy would be humming a tune, while daddy hugging us protectively, like always.

The moment just had to be ruined, by that damn monster! Not only did he badly injured Mr. Piccolo, he killed… he killed. "KRILLIN!" Oh no! Daddy! Mommy once told me that Krillin died before, but daddy never saw it happened. But now… Now it's not good. I could feel the anger and pain rushing through the air, like a violent storm. Daddy's hair is even changing color. Everything about daddy is just exploding with energy. I've seen daddy angry before, but never like this. It feels scary.

…

"KRILLIN!" NO! It can't be possible! I wasn't there to stop him from dying the first time, but this time… This time… I hopelessly watched, as he screamed my name in pain. The horror written all over his face. The fear, the moment he was lifted up. This wouldn't have happened if I was strong enough. This wouldn't have happened if I was sure I killed this monster!

The bastard will pay! I just felt my anger and pain consume me. I didn't even try to stop it. I don't care anymore. THIS BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY! "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! FIREZA!" At that moment, everything went still as I heard something snap. Then an unimaginable rage exploded from my core. I felt engulf in torment, and a thirst for blood. I wanted blood. I wanted to kill the bastard. I want to make him surfer till the end of time. I want to rip him till there's nothing left.

"Daddy?" For a moment the storm had calm, as I look towards the source of that word. My son. With every ounce of strength, I tried to control myself, and tell him to get back to the ship. To leave, and to save Piccolo. But instead, he's shaken with fear, as he tries to walk towards me.

"Damn it, boy! I have spoken! Now get the hell out of here! And take Piccolo. Don't worry about me!" Your safely is more important. One last look at him, he nods and starts to make his way. That's when I saw Frieza aiming at my son. Oh no you don't, you bastard! I let the rage take over, as I face this beast.

…

As I flew Piccolo to the ship, I felt a sense of pride. My daddy is so strong. Was that what Mr. Vegeta meant by Super Sayian? My daddy is a super sayian? My daddy is a super sayian! So cool.

The moment I reach the ship, everything feels off. I could barely stand up. I try to find a safe place to leave Mr. Piccolo, since I had to go back and get Bulma. That's when the monitor came down, and on it was mom. Mom is so worried, but I can't stay. I need to save Bulma. Don't worry mommy, I'm coming home. But first things first. I love you mom.

…

My baby boy. Why didn't he stay on the ship? It looks dangerous. My baby. I could feel the tears starting to form. Damn it! "DR. BIREF! GET THIS SHIP MOVING! MY BABY IS IN TROUBLE!" For a father, who also has his daughter on that horrid planet, he sure is calm. Doesn't he get that she too is in great danger? It's like I'm the only one who actually cares for their child.

Just when we're finally about to launch, does he tell us that everyone is on earth. Does that mean, my baby's home? I rush to him and beg that he takes me with him. I need to see my baby boy!

As we're reaching where Bulma said they were, I come to see a sea of Piccolos. I don't care about that. I'm trying to locate my son, amongst everyone. When we land, I rush out and start asking where is my son. They all pointed to a tree, and I rush on over. That's when I see him, sitting on a rock, not facing me. He's also next to Piccolo. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually happy to see _him_ alive.

I go and pick my baby up, in a tight hug. Thankfully he hugs me back. "Mommy's here. I'm not letting you go now." I could hear the soft muffles of crying coming from him. I hug him tight, and I could feel my own tears starting to build. I then remembered what I promised myself I would do, if I ever get the chance. As much as I hate this, I walk over to Piccolo. Even though seeing him gets me so angry, I try to stay as nice as possible. "Thank you." I don't even give him a chance to reply, as I walked away, back to the ship.

Once inside, I couldn't help to keep my baby close. I stopped caring about what was happening around me, since all that matter was my baby boy. Then I heard that Bulma was calling out to one more person. Out of curiosity, I watched the doors. It was a male figure, almost looked like I've seen him somewhere. Then I remembered what happened before Gohan was brought to the hospital. It was one of those guys. It's a sayian. I remembered Krillin saying his name. What was it again? Oh, Vegeta.

He almost had some similarities with my Goku. They both had spike hair, very muscular compared to normal body builders, and those black eyes. "Mom stop staring, Mr. Vegeta is giving us a mean look." Oops. Sorry. I then brought back my focus to Gohan. And asked him all about his trip. He didn't seem like he wanted to answer. That's ok baby, you don't have to say anything.

"Does my baby boy want me to cook him something special?" _No mom, it wouldn't feel right._ "Nonsense. When daddy comes home, I'll make him something special too." He smiled at that and hugged me tighter. I did feel I was being watched, and when I looked up it was Vegeta. What? He just shock his head. Weird.

Once we came to the Brief's home, was when I felt eyes on me again. I looked back and again, Vegeta was looking at me. I couldn't stand it, so I faced him and flat out asked what was his problem. He just laughed, shock his head, and walked past me.

…

As we waited for the Namekian dragon balls to be recharged, everything seemed to be back to normal. Mom still didn't like Mr. Piccolo, but surprised that she allowed me to see him. With the only rule being that he didn't come near the house. She also let me go to Bulma's, to play with Dende. I even saw Mr. Vegeta walking around the area sometimes. I was still mad with him, about what he said about my dad. Same time I felt really sorry for him.

I wonder if Mr. Vegeta is actually sad that he's technically the last of his race. "Kid shut the hell up!" Oh great. He's actually here today, instead of disappearing like usual. "Kid, if you got something to say, fucking say it!" I'm out of here, I don't need this. That's when Mr. Vegeta grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me into a near by room. What the hell— "Shut up and listen. Can you stop thinking so damn loud, it's fucking annoying. Don't you know how to control it?" Why he even getting mad at me? "I'll take that as a fucking no."

"Oh, shut up. I'm leaving." As I try to leave, he pulls me by the hair again. "What the heck do you want from me?"

"Didn't you fucking have questions? I'm giving you the fucking opportunity to fucking ask. Now speak brat!" Oh! I couldn't help but smile at that. "Ask before I change my mind!" With that said, we had a long conversation about what were sayians. And our history, and what we could do, and how were we different from humans.

…

The battle is finally over, and I nearly escaped with my life. I'm so glad this pad was in time. Wherever I go I know it's not home. But at least I'll have time to figure out how to get home. I hope Gohan isn't giving Chichi any trouble. My little man is really something. When I get home, I'll make sure to make them feel happy. After what just happened, I'm not sure if I want to continue training. I missed my life before this whole mess. I was bored, to an extent, but it was peaceful, and my family was happy.

For some reason I feel unnaturally exhausted. Maybe a little nap is in order.

…

I wonder where Gohan ran off to. I came to pick him up, but not even Bunny knows where he is. Gohan where are you? That's when I see a door opening, and my little boy's hand, singling me to come. Once inside the room, I come to realize he wasn't alone. I felt anger building, as I stare at him. "You didn't hurt my baby, did you?"

"Calm down, woman." He could sure use some manners. "Even when you think you're load. Damn it, harpy." So, wait. You can— "Yes. And I'm getting sick of it. Now listen up. I'm only going to say this once. For the love of god, learn to turn that off. And from what the boy told me; you'll actually be able to do so." Confusing. "You're a rare breed indeed. Especially on this back-water planet." He then looks to my son. "You sure she's human?" He nods. Then Vegeta looks back at me. "You sure abnormal for a human."

That comment actually pissed me off. For years I've heard that. And now some alien, that doesn't even know me, says that to me. To my face. In front of my son! I just saw red, and all I can recall is aiming a punch at his face. What brought me back was how my hand felt, as if I punched a steal. He then grabbed me by the throat. "How dare you hit me, you worthless—" I just took a big bite out at his hand.

He let go of me, and backed away. "Don't ever touch me! Ever again!"

He just smirked, and started working past me. "Kakarot truly is a sayian after all. Especially mating with a strange, abnormal female."

…

Mom punched Mr. Vegeta, and even bit his hand. My mom is either super brave or just crazy. Then again, telling mom to back down from a fight is near impossible. Sometimes I question, who's really the strong one between my parents. And if I get my strength from mom, compared to dad. Who knows, but I do know one thing. Mr. Vegeta isn't going let that slide a second time. "Mom." She looks down at me. "Don't do that again. You might not be lucky the second time."

She doesn't look fazed by my concern, and that worries me. Dad was right. Mom doesn't know when to back down. But now I'm curious about mom's reaction to being called abnormal. Mom is pretty normal to me. "I wasn't always this way. Besides, you're my son. Of course, I'm normal to you." I smile up at her. "So, what did you talk about with Vegeta, that made him say that able to control it? And what is it?" I then tried my best to tell mom, what Mr. Vegeta told me. Mom even was blushing at some parts, but I didn't get it. She also her hand over that weird mark, on her neck.

Whenever I asked about that mark, mom always got mad. But I couldn't help asking again, especially what's going on. "Your father gave it to me, on our wedding night." I don't get it. It looks like it hurt. And how come it lasted this long? Plus, why is mom blushing like crazy and looking away?

That's when Mr. Vegeta stormed back in the room. I got in front of mom, just in case he tried anything funny. He just looked at my mom, and asked how long. "Five years." He then said how that doesn't seem right. And go about asking how long my parents knew each other. "Since we were 12. Why should it matter to you, anyway?"

"Because sayian chose their life mate before becoming 5 years of age. It's rare for a sayian to chose a life mate after he's grown. The fact that he mark proves he knew you, way before you two were 12." With that Mr. Vegeta walked again. And this time I made sure to sense that he was off the compound.

I looked back to mom, and she looked shock beyond belief. "Mom?"

Oh great. Mom's angry. Grandpa better run for his life.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Alone in the Dark**

Wherever I am I hope I'm not dead. A short while ago, I was crash landing into a planet. I could still feel the impact, and boy does it hurt. How do people travel in those? I try opening my eyes, only to see that's partly out of the ship. How long was I out?

As I was coming to, I start to realize that, I'm slowly falling out of the ship. Soon enough, with whatever energy I have, I fly out and up. I finally take notice of my surroundings, and I'm surrounded by miles of stone spears. I fly up to get a better view, to come find out, I crash landed in a canyon. Before I knew it, I spotted creatures jumping on the surface, coming my direction. That's when my energy finally gave out, and I fell, head first, back into the canyon.

…

"Where's my father?!" I can't believe this! Why do I feel like I've been lied to my whole life? Clearly my father knew something, this whole time and didn't tell me. He clearly hid things from me. And if what Vegeta said is true, could it be possible I've met Goku before. "Move out my way Mrs. Ying! Or tell me where my dad is!" I was in no mood to deal with anyone today.

"Miss. Chichi. Your father is in an important meeting. I'm sure, he would gladly see you after. If you properly create an appointment." I'm so close to snapping. For starters, how dare she address me like that! Second, my father in a meeting was a lie!

I grab her by the collar and pull her closer to me. "I asked you nicely, and you belittle me. Now, get out my way." I simply moved her to the said, and ask Gohan to lead me to dad. I have no time for this. I must get to the bottom of this at once.

…

Mom must be really angry, if she's talking back to Mrs. Ying. What I still don't get is why. After speaking with Mr. Vegeta, I have more questions than answers. And mom is sure acting funny. Almost to where I don't get why she looks ready to explode. When we finally reach grandpa, does mom look like she calm down. "Gohan, wait for mommy here." With that she walks inside, and closes the door. Oh look, it's Mr. Li.

…

My head hurts, and I feel an easy sense of rage, that isn't my own. "Chichi." That's when I shot up, and could feel panic rush through me. I then look around, and notice that I'm covered in bandages and in a bed. What in the world? Then I look next to me, and there's this weird creature. It's pink in color, and has weird skin, plus, they too look shock. I try to wave a hello, only for them to get up and leave the room.

I then try to figure out, why do I sense that Chichi is enraged. What's going on? I try to reach out to her, only to feel blocked by a raging headache. No good. My poor Chichi needs me, and I can't reach out to her. Please, I just hope Gohan is with her, and helping her. As much as I love seeing my wife angry, it still upsets me when she's unreasonably angry and I can't help her. My poor wife.

…

"Dad, tell me the truth! Stop looking away from me! What the hell you so ashamed about? Tell me!"

"Sweetie, you don't understand. It's not that easy to talk about."

"Try me! How about you just give me answers! Tell me, did I ever meet Goku before the fire?" He's looking away, but he does say yes. "When?"

"A year after your mother died. It so happened that Gohan had found Goku just a few months. He complained the child he found was uncontrollable. I thought he only needed a friend, and I also wanted to show you off to my best friend."

"Can you tell me what happened that day. Please, dad." He agreed. I could feel the pain in his voice, as he told me the memory.

… … …

_It's been a year since my wife has died. I truly miss her, but I'll promise to make sure Chichi grows up happy. And I'll tell her many stories of her mother, and give her all her clothing. She'll be so happy. Uh? A letter from my old training buddy, Gohan. Oh, he found a child along his walk. So unusual. The child seems strange, and misbehave. Oh, it's probably just Gohan's imagination. His old age is showing. Oh, I got an idea. I'll bring my princess, and they could be great friends. Maybe I can convince Gohan to come live in the village with us._

_Once I made it to his home, he's waiting for us outside. He said that the boy is sleeping, and funny enough, my Chichi is too. Me and Gohan were talking, when we heard a noise coming from inside his hut. This noise had woken up my Chichi. Soon, Gohan had brought out a small child. He was strange indeed, especially with that tail. We then set the children down next to each other._

_Gohan looked worried, while I was very excited. The boy, Goku, look at Chichi curiously, and Chichi did the same. Then his tail moved, and poked Chichi's face. She started giggling, poked the furry thing, he laughed too. Chichi then had Goku face in between her hands, as she continued giggling. It was so cute. Goku looked confuse, and tried to take the hands away. "I don't see why you're so worried, Gohan."_

_That's when things got worst. Goku's mood suddenly changed. He went from happies confused, to biting Chichi's hand. My baby! How dare he! That's when Chichi started to cry, and I tried to get my baby away from him. But when I tried to get my Chichi, Goku bit me. He was also holding onto Chichi, tightly with his tail, and growling at me. I backed away, stud for the moment. How was I supposed to get my crying Chichi away from this boy? Not only that, the boy was hugging Chichi, and licking her face. What in the world is going on? I then snapped out of it, and was readying to strike him, when Gohan finally was able to pull him away. I tried to calm Chichi down, while Gohan tried to keep Goku at bay._

_I was in the process of get my capsule car, when Chichi left my side. Oh no! Where she go? When I finally caught her, she was making her way to Gohan. I picked her up and walked to the car. Before I left my friend, I heard Chichi say bye-bye. "No Chichi." I then looked to Gohan. "Hopefully you'll learn to teach that child some manners! I don't him want anywhere near my Chichi, unless he does." With that, that was the last I ever saw and heard of Gohan. Till I received a troubling letter, stating he hopes to make amends for he's not sure if he'll live long._

… … …

"That last letter came to me 6 years after." I was more shock that Vegeta was right about the possibility of meeting Goku very young, than rage at my father for keeping this a secret from me. "I didn't say again because I had long forgot. Well, till Goku showed up, and confirmed that my old friend had passed." I couldn't even look at my father. I just got up, and walked away. I got Gohan, and we made our way home. I need time to process this new information.

When we got home, I felt I was just going through the motions. Even Gohan tried to pull me out of my thoughts, but it didn't seem to work. Maybe I could work on a project or something. I tried to gather my tools, only to absentmindedly look at my hands. "What am I thinking? Not like something was going to be there." I went back to gathering my tools, and sat on the couch.

"Mom, are you ok? You seem more quiet than usual. Did grandpa say something weird?" I just smiled and shock my head. "Mom, why can't I hear your thoughts anymore?" That's a good question, I don't even know.

"I don't know. I been so deep in thought, I didn't realize. Maybe it has to do with focusing on myself."

"Oh, I see. But I wonder what does Mr. Vegeta met by it's rare for a sayian to chose a life mate after he's grown."

"I don't know. Maybe I could ask him." Then my hand started hurting out of nowhere. It usual does that sometimes, especially if I'm overly worried about something. I always thought it was just a delay pain from something I did earlier. Did I punch a wall earlier? I punched Vegeta yesterday, and my hand hurt right away. Maybe it's nothing, then again, I thought back to what dad said. I do remember, when I was 7, I suddenly started crying for no reason. I cried the whole day, and I couldn't explain the weird sense of pain. Then the next day I was perfectly fine, and I thought maybe something happened and I was just reacting late.

"I also want to ask Mr. Vegeta more questions, but I don't think he'll answer them now." I just smiled at my little boy, and patted the seat next to me. We enjoyed the rest of day in peaceful silence, deep in our own thoughts.

…

I can't control it. Every time I feel slightly angry, I just charge, and it's hard to calm back down. These people have been nothing but supporting, yet I can tell I cause them some sort of trouble. On top of that, they agreed to help me fix my ship to head home. But the way I am now, I don't know if I could even go home.

…

As I watch mom go about her daily routine, I noticed something is off. She would get angry at the slightest moment, and out of nowhere too. I even had to move things out her way, before she broke it. Mom says she doesn't have the faintest clue why she so angry. Sometimes she mumbles things, like how bad her head hurts or saying something about her hands. Mom would even take long, steaming baths, saying she's trying to relax. And she would comment how cold it gotten, when it's clearly hasn't. "Mom, are you feeling ok? Are you getting sick?" All she answers is that this isn't a cold.

So strange. Maybe I should tell someone, but who? Bulma? She's smart. What about Mr. Vegeta? Could it be part of that mate thing he said. The little he did tell me, is that somehow my parents are connected. Mom then breaks another plate, as she was cleaning. That's it! I have to ask someone. I'll ask Mr. Vegeta. Hopefully I could find him.

"Come on Mr. Vegeta. I'm worried about my mom. You just have to know." He just looked at me indifferent. He asked me what's wrong with mom, and for the moment I'm happy that he'll help. "She says how it's super cold, when the weather is perfectly fine. She would get angry out of nowhere, and or violently break things without reason. Heck, she even shows to not be in control about her own strength. To top it off, she complains about a headache and her hand hurting."

"From what you tell me, the problem isn't your mother, brat." I looked at him confused. "It's that damn Kakarot. Raditz did asked if he ever had a head injury?" I nodded. "Most likely his programing is running again. Your mother should be fine after a few days." He then starts walking away. "If she's lucky." He then looks over his shoulder at me. "And tell the harpy to stop trying to reach Kakarot, if she wants the headaches to stop." I just looked at him in shook, as he flew away. What in the world does he mean by that?

It take me a bit longer to fly home. I was just so lost in thought; I just don't know what to do. What did he mean by program running again? What he mean did he mean she'll be fine after a few days? And that comment about if she's lucky? I'm so confused. It's probably a grown-up thing. Maybe once I tell mom, she'll explain it to me.

…

My control over this new form is starting to pay off. I'm able to switch on and off on command. But something still troubles me. Why can't I reach Chichi? Every time I try, I have a huge headache. So, I gave up trying. Living with the Yardratians had helped me a lot. Like controlling my own ki better. If it wasn't for their help, I would still be unstable. I hope Chichi and Gohan are doing ok. I really miss them.

Chichi…


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: rage quit**

Chichi…

…

"_What a pretty moon?" I then looked to where she was pointing to, and there is was. The full moon. It shrine so brightly that it made everything even more magical. Then I felt a strange rush of energy. I then looked over at Chichi. "Goku?" Oh, my perfect little wife is too far for my liking. I pull her to me, and place her in my lap. Much better. This is where you belong. All to myself. "Goku, is everything ok?"_

"_Everything is fine. Are you comfortable?" She nodded. Good. I trail kisses and nips up and down her neck. Aw, my poor wife skin is cold. That just won't do. "Are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up?" Not like I was asking permission. I'm so glad she wore this dress. Makes this all the more easier. I lick her neck, as I fondle one of her breast, and toy with her pussy. So glad we read those books. She's getting wet really fast. Such a good wife. Even her breathing is turning to pants. She smells so good. I want more._

_But there's nothing wrong with working her up. So, I take my hands, and lean back a bit. Oh, she looks mad. Mm. Perfect. That's right, tell me what you want. The face she made, made this all the more exciting. How she readjusted herself, was perfect. I had the perfect view, but that dress is hiding all the goodies from me. So, I reached over and unzipped the back, then ordered her to pull it off. Oh my. My little wife's face is so red. Yummy. But she's going too slow for my liking. "Faster."_

_There we go. I let my eyes feast on her well-defined form. Look how well-built my little wife is. Look how strong this perfect woman is. And it's all mine to enjoy. I couldn't resist anymore, as demand her to take my pants off. Her every movement was so graceful. I truly am lucky to have her. Now with her back on my lap, let me admire her more closely._

_I let my hands touch all of that I can feel. Her strong thighs, the firmness of her ass, the perfect waist, her tight abs, her perfect breast. I begin to kiss the top of her breast, but I want more. This damn bra is in my way. So, I ripped it with my teeth, and I lovingly attacked one of her nipples. "Goku!" I gave her a bite. Her nails start to dig into my shoulders. I flick and licked her nipple before giving the same attention to the other one. "AH!" So perfect. Pain, pleasure, anger. My wife sure makes those sound wonderful. _

_I can't take it anymore, as I finally rip apart her panties. She tries to punch me, but I quickly grab her wrist, and lick her knuckles. "You're so perfect." She just looks at me stun, with the most beautiful blush across her face. I then, lift her from her ass to my face. I want my favorite meal, and I'm going to take it. As I devour my beautiful wife, she's pulling my hair and screaming in pleasure. Yes! Let the heavens know how much I love you!_

_As she's coming down from her first climax, I keep her still with one hand, while my other tries to free me. I want my wife so badly. Once she recovers, I set her down, and in one full motion I'm inside her perfectly tight core. Damn it! Every time! "You're way to perfect for me!" I groan out my pleasure, and she joins me. Using my hands, I got her to go at a steady rhythm. She wanted to slow down, but I wanted faster. Every time she try to take control, I slammed her down harder. It felt so good. It felt incredible feeling her breast rub against me. Keeping one hand on her hip, I used the other to toy with one of her breast. Seeing the pleasure written across her face, and the moans she made was so rewarding. "You're absolutely beautiful, Chichi." With that she came all over me, and I too found myself joining her._

_The moment doesn't last long, as she becomes enrage again. Mm. I just pull her tighter, as she tries to get free. "Goku! Let me go! Right now!" I do, I'm curious on what she's going to do. Oh, she just getting her dress. Disappointing. "You don't need that." She starts running from me. Oh, are we playing a game? "Come back here." I only let her get as far to one of the trees. "What's the matter? Why are you running?"_

"_I'm trying to get dress! And you better not rip my dress! I really hate it when you rip my clothes!" She then turns to me, and she has the most adorable enrage face, that I admire. "Those were my favorite set! They're very hard to find! And you just had to rip them apart!" She then throws her dress at me, in anger. I just can't help lick my licks, as I walk up to her, and pin her against the tree. "GOKU! I'm being serious! You have to stop ripping my underwear! Ah!" I just couldn't help myself pull at a nipple. Her face is doing that adorable anger and embarrass blush. Every time she tries to yell at me, I pinch her nipples. "Ah."_

_I then left her, and have her open to me as ram my dick in her. "AH!" I start at a hard and quick pace. The only sounds coming from her is moans and groans. "What happened? Aren't you going to continue screaming at me?" But clearly the only noise she could make is that of pleasure, like a good wife. "Scream! I want to hear you scream! Tell the world who's making you feel so good!" And to my excitement, as she came, she screamed my name. As a reward I keep ramming into her, till she came again. With that I too came. _

_Now I have her on all fours, having that beautiful ass raise for my view. I then slam into her still so tight core. I just love her! She so perfect and all mine! As I continue slamming into her, a fun little idea came to me. I quickly suck two of my fingers, on my left hand, and then I stick them in her tight ass. "AAHHH!" I match the rhythm my dick is making in her pussy. With my other hand, I reach to her face, and make her suck my fingers. Shortly after she came. Such a good girl. I then turned her on her back, and slammed back in. I tried to bite back a moan. The only sound I want to hear is her._

"_You're such a good wife. Tell me what you want. Tell me everything you want me to give you." She was too lost in pleasure to answer me. Her skin was almost glowing, and she keeps looking more and more beautiful. "Speak! Tell Me!" I desperately wanted to know. I want to give this beautiful creature everything her heart desire, and more._

"_Happy. Family. Me want children." You truly are perfect! I'll give you all of that! Everything your heart desires my heart will desire, too. "I'm going to give you all that. I, too, want you happy. I, too, want little us." She climaxed again. "You're so damn perfect!" With that I roared my climaxed. I then pulled her into a strong embrace. This creature is all mine. I kissed her temple, then her cheek, then her lips. My perfect little wife. "Are you all warmed up?" She said yes, and we both laughed, and shared another long kiss. Aw, I exhausted her. _

…

What the hell? I shot up in a panic. Was I dreaming? What in the world? I felt like I was burning up, and sweating all over. "Oh, thank goodness. Goku, you finally woke up." I then looked to my left, and there stood by the door, was Soba. "Calm down. You been passed out for the last two days. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I couldn't shake off this horrible feeling in my chest. Was I dreaming? But why did it feel so real?

"We was in the middle of sparring, you transform out of nowhere, and passed out. Goku, you were burning up. As we tried bring you, to your room, you kept saying Chichi. Who's Chichi?"

Ok, maybe that wasn't a dream. I couldn't look at him, as I felt my face burn. "Chichi is my wife, back on earth." I then heard him snicker. I turned to him, angrily. Without even trying, I had transformed.

"Calm down, Goku. I just find it adorable, and disturbing." I was calm, but now confused. He just pointed and walked out the room. When I looked to where he pointed, I felt extremely embarrassed. Damn it, Goku. Get a hold of yourself. What was with that dream? It felt like a dream, but not. Shooting stars? Didn't me and Chichi watched shooting stars after the summer fest… I looked at the moon that night. Then the next day I had no memory of what happened, that night. Could it be a memory?

Why am I remembering now? What's going on? I don't understand it. Oh, Chichi. I wish you were here. If she was, what would even happen? Especially with that beautiful ass of hers.

…

_Oh no! I have to hurry home! Chichi is going to be so angry. Chichi? Mine! _

_As I rushed home, I couldn't help but wonder what my little wife is wearing. Not like it'll matter once I get my hands on her. Our home is coming into view, and I see my Chichi opening the door. She's surprised that I seemed to come from nowhere, but quickly is angry with me. What she's saying is muffles to my ears, as all my focus is on how beautiful she looks. I put her over my shoulders and walk to the kitchen. My little wife smells tasty, and I'm not talking about the smell of the dinner she cooked. _

_The moment I put her down on the counter, I just want to have her. She's pouting, and arguing about cleaning up for dinner. Oh, she'll have this one, but I can't help touch the mark I gave her. "Ah." "Mine." With that I hurried, and take a quick shower and changed clothes. When I came back, my desert moved from where I left her. That won't do. I put her back on the counter, and sat at the table to eat. She's fidgeting, and even blushing heavily. Mm. Desert is looking better and better. _

_Uh? She's hungry, why didn't she say so earlier? Can't let this perfect creature go hungry now. I motion her to come closer, and I sat her on my lap. Before she could utter a word, I stuff her with some of the meat. She's blushing, I like that. I then gave her more, and she looks happy. That's good. I love it when she's happy. After we feed each other, I was ready to dig into her. But she kept insisting on cleaning up. I don't like this, I'm more important than doing something that can be done after. But I let her go, and I carried the dishes to the sink. When she's done, I'll be her only focus, the way it should be._

_As she begins, I can't keep my hands off her. She's just too irresistible. I kiss along her neck, down to my mark. I lick and nip there, and I can tell she's trying very hard to focus. This is what you get for focusing on something that isn't me. I start to undo the buttons of her top, and to my great surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra today. Mm, naughty little wife. I'm also very happy she's not wearing pants today, either, but those panties have to go. I pull them down, and like a good girl, she left her feet, to help me take them off. I then brought my attention back to her perfect breast. _

_I can't get over the fact, that my hand isn't big enough to hold them all. I sucked and licked her neck, as I pinched and twisted her nipples. "Ah." I could also smell the scent of her arousal. Mm. The moment the last dish was done, I made her face me, and placed her on the counter. All. "Mine." I licked and nipped at my mark, and I finally could finally get rid of her clothes. I soon kissed her, and demand entrance inside her lovely mouth. As we kissed, I picked her up enough, to get rid of the clothes all the way. Now my perfect little wife is all naked, and ready to become desert. I involuntary scratched her sides, and she moaned into my mouth. Mm, you like that, don't you?_

_As we continued to kiss, I shoved my fingers into her wet core, and let my thumb play with her button of nerves. "AH." You like it when I'm forceful, good to know. In that case, you won't mind me fucking you senselessly. I have the strongest urge to mark all of you as mine, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I bit that little tongue of hers, and she bit mines back. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. How did I get so lucky with you? I then licked and bit down onto my mark on her._

_After she reached her climax, I held her close as I whispered in her ear. "More?" To my great enjoyment, she nodded. Mm. "Good." I couldn't help but purr my approval of her response. I then sucked her juices off my fingers, but I want to enjoy the real thing. As I ate her, all I could hear is her beautiful whaling of pleasure. One more flick of my tongue, and she was threatening to pull my hair out, as she came._

_I got up, and went straight for another kiss. I want you to taste how good you are. "Mm." See how good you taste. As I kissed her, I took this time to finally release myself, from these sweatpants. The moment I was free, I pulled her ass closer to the edge of the counter, and shoved myself in her. "AH." She feels so tight. How is even possible, for every time, that she's so tight? She's perfect, and all mine._

_As I move within her, we continue kissing. Till her sneaky fingers found their way to my tail stub. Having her rub me there was madding. Every time she would pinch, I pound harder into her. She then drew circles around me, with her nail, and I bit her lip. She bit back, and I was so close. That won't do, I claw her up her spine, as I ram harder and faster. "AH!" That's right, come all over me. Without giving her a moment, I got her on feet, and bend over the counter. I then take her from the back, and admire her firm ass. I give a cheek a good smack. "Ah." You like that, good. I give the other the same treatment. _

_She keeps getting wetter with each smack to her ass, and slam of my dick in her. I have her begging for more, and harder. I don't want to break her, but she keeps insisting for me to go as hard as I can. Just for a second I fear I shouldn't do that, but she keeps begging and I lose my control. "AAHH!" I roar as I join her. Her ass is red all over, and it just makes her ass even more lovely. Once I caught my breath, I carry her to the couch and sit her on my lap. _

"_Are you happy?" It takes her a moment, but she finally nods. That's good. "Does it feel good to be fucked by me?" I could tell she's shock, but she does nod. That makes me so happy, to where my chest is fill with pride. "Good. I love it when you're happy, it makes me happy. I love it when you feel good, too. Especially when I'm fucking you." She then finally looks up, and I capture her lips into a deep kiss. She had enough of a break, time to take her again. As I lay her on the couch, she has the most priceless expression. She's so beautiful, I'm so lucky. _

_I then shove my dick into her soaking wet and tight pussy. Kami! Does she feel so good! "No matter how much I fuck you, you're still so tight and wet. You're too perfect! All mine!" After that I just lost control, and enjoyed my perfect little, strong wife. ALL MINE!_

…

I was just walking to where my ship was, when I had that flashback, and everything around went dark. Now I'm currently using a wall as support, and I try to keep myself standing. What is going on? Why am I getting these flashbacks? I then looked up, and that's when I see it. This planet's own moon. It's so close, almost like how it was when Kami finally wished back earth's moon. Earth's moon?

…

_It only been two days since Kami officially removed my tail. I was finally able to stand, and walk. But the pain, from where my tail was, was still there, and it hurts to move. I had to train against the pain. Today Mr. Popo said I had to start training again. But it's so painful. I was even debating on arguing to be able to rest one more day. _

_When I finally was outside the temple, I noticed the dragon balls flying away. So, I guess Kami just made the wish. I then looked up and saw it. The full moon. It was so close and beautiful. "Goku?" My attention then landed on Kami. I felt my anger boiling seeing his face. He had the face of the monster that order to kill my friends. His face is the last I saw when the pain, from the tail removal, began. That face caused me way too much pain. Maybe it would be better if I just destroy that face._

"_Goku! STOP!" I felt my fist being held back, as I was trying to land another punch at his face. I had my other hand around his neck._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" All I could see is blood, as I badly wanted to hurt him, like he hurt me. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!" Whatever was holding my fist had let go, as I continued to pound his face. It's all his fault! I felt tears running down my face. I wasn't sure if from pain or rage. But right now, all I felt was pure rage against this monster._

_It took Mr. Popo everything to pull me away from Kami. Doesn't he get it? He's the reason all this happened! He's the reason the dragon ball exist. So, it's his fault that my friends were hurt. It's him who released that monster and had my friends killed. It's all his fault I'm in pain. Forcefully I was brought back to my room, and tied to the bed. "LET ME GO!"_

"_Not till you calm down, Goku." That monster and Mr. Popo then walked out my room. I was left alone. I tried fighting to get myself free, but it was useless. I suddenly started sobbing. It's not fair! It's not fair! Everyone I ever meet is in danger. All my enemies are always after the dragon ball. I wish Bulma never found me! Maybe then I would never feel this pain._

_Who am I kidding? The pain started way before I met Bulma. It's all the moon's fault for that one. I'm going to find that monster! I'm going to find the monster who KILLED MY GRANDPA! _

…

"Goku! GOKU!" I felt a slap across my face. I blinked a few times, and took note of my surroundings. I was surrounded by a few Yardratians. They all looked worried. That's when I realized I had changed to a super sayian. I tried calming down, but it wasn't working. He handed me water, and I splashed my face with it.

"Maybe I should get away, for a while."

"Maybe that would—" That's when I noticed he had looked to the sky. When I looked up there were a shower of space pods. This isn't good.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Grandpa!**

It took me everything to not lose control. I can't believe these guys claim Frieza is still alive, and healing. I thought he died. Not good. But it's in super bad condition. It took everything I had to stay in control, as I found these monsters. That's when it hit.

…

_What a pretty— "Kakarot destroy. Kakarot destroy." Where is that voice coming from? Who's kakar-what? _

"_Goku?" Grandpa? _

_I stomped on everything in my path, as I tried to catch the little man. It was fun crushing everything in my path, as I chased the little man. He jumped in the air and I grabbed him. It was so fun to hear him scream in pain. I roared as I caught sight of the moon. "Goku." This little man keeps saying that name. who is this Goku? I then brought him closer to my face, and took a whiff. He smell familiar, but why? "Please, Goku. Let me go." Is he talking to me? Goku? Goku. I'm Goku! _

_I then suddenly dropped him. As I try to fight the voice in my head, I stomp around. Then I hear a crunch, and I look down. The little man's legs are bleeding. The last I've heard before my sight catch the moon, again, was, "I will always forgive and be proud of you, Goku." I continued to stomp around as the voices became loader. I roared at the moon to beg it to be silent._

…

When I finally came to, I was surround by destroyed landscape. Was I in a crater? I feel extremely exhausted. As I recalled what I remembered I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I chased and crushed grandpa, and yet he said he forgives me. I don't feel I deserve that. I don't deserve to be forgiven. He said he will always be proud of me. I don't deserve that either. I didn't just hurt grandpa, I… I… "I KILLED GRANDPA!" I then felt my emotions explode from me, and the crater became deeper. It took me a very long time for my energy to fade, to almost nothing. I was barely standing when my blur version saw Soba.

I could tell her was next to me, but I couldn't respond. the last I heard, before I fell over, "Goku?" When I woke up, I was in a bed and bandaged up. I looked to my left and Soba was there.

"Was that crater the city, we were in?" He shook his head. "But did I create it?" He nodded at that.

"I had to quickly take you to a different location. If I didn't, you would have destroyed the city, and the little life of what was left. Don't worry. Everyone is safe, and we questioned one of Frieza's men, before we killed him. He did confirm Frieza was alive, in extremely bad conditions. But—" There was a glow around me. It felt like I was being pulled by something. Soba placed his hand on me, and we closed our eyes.

It was the dragon! The Namekian dragon. My friends are trying to wish me home. I can't go back. Not like this! I plead with the dragon to let me stay, that I will make my own way home. He agreed, and I was no longer being pulled. I then looked to Soba. "How did you do that?"

"There's a lot of things we Yardratians can do. Don't give me that look. I sadly can't teach it all to you."

"Why?"

"There's no time." I looked at him confused. "Do be exact, you don't have time." What does he mean by that? "Maybe, if the future was different, then I, we, could have shown you." He then slowly walks away.

"Wait!" He turned to me. "How did you move me to a different location so quickly?"

"Instant transmission."

"Can you teach me?" I was hopeful the answer would be yes.

"I guess you have enough time for that. So, why not." I was grateful for his answer. He then left the room, and I laid on the bed. Maybe I should try to reach out to Chichi again. She's probably worried why I didn't want to come back.

Chichi. _Goku?_ CHICHI! A powerful sense of relief washed over me, just from the sound of her voice. _Goku! What's going on? Are you ok? I miss you! _Calm down, Chichi. I missed you too. No, I'm not ok. That's why I can't come back yet. _Goku._ She sounds so worried. _Do you know how long you'll be away?_ No, I don't. _Oh, ok. But you better take good care of yourself._ I will, and when I see you again, I don't ever want to let you go. _Me too. Well, I have to go get Gohan to go home. I want to get away from 'your' friends._ Tell Gohan I missed him. Better yet, don't. I'll say that in person when I finally come home. _Ok, love you._ Love you too, my Chichi.

…

"I know why he doesn't want to come back." I looked to Roshi. "He's scared of his wife!" How dare he! I snatch the sword, out of one of the Namekian's hands, and point it at Roshi. He was sweating bullets as he claim it was just a joke. But clearly it wasn't, and everyone around me had stepped away. I walked away from the group; I can't be anywhere near those people. How dare they say such things about me! There must be a good reason my husband doesn't want to come home.

The nights lately I been feeling weird, and every explosive. If Vegeta is right, something is very wrong with Goku. I was just about to wash my hands, when I finally heard him. He's ok, well from what he says, he's really not. But the fact that he's ok enough to be alive, is good enough for me. To hear him say he miss me is so warming. You better take good care of yourself. _I will, and when I see you again, I don't ever want to let you go. _My husband is so wonderful. I want to tell Gohan, but he request I didn't. oh, it would be a great surprise. I love you, Goku. _I love you too, my Chichi._

With that, I happily go in search of Gohan. He was still around those awful people, well, he was talking with Krillin. I found my anger returning as I walked to the group. From the corner of my eye, I see Vegeta is looking at me with an eyebrow raised. Don't ask. He just shock his head and walked away. Thanks to his hint, I was better able to control my thoughts. And he was only able to hear what I wanted him to hear.

Once I reached Gohan and Krillin, I greet Krillin and tell Gohan that we had to go home. With a last good bye, we took the truck, dad gave us a while back, home. On the trip home Gohan seemed sad, I don't blame him. "Why would dad not want to come home?" He was still looking at the window.

"Maybe daddy has a very good reason. When he comes home, we can ask him." He then looked at me shock.

"You spoke to dad?!" I sheepishly nodded. "YAY!"

"Gohan clam down. He didn't tell me what's wrong."

"Ok. I can't wait till he comes back now. Maybe he's doing something important, and wants to surprise us."

"Maybe."

…

Once we got home, I couldn't hold in my excitement. Mom was finally able to speak to dad. And maybe now mom outbursts will end. Maybe things will finally calm down. And the fact dad will eventually come home is also exciting. Maybe I should train harder, so he would be surprise when he comes home. But mom also wants me to study, so I will do that too. I will give everything 100%, and when dad comes home, he'll be so proud.

Maybe mom would let me train with Mr. Piccolo. "Don't even think about it." Oh snap! Did mom hear my thoughts? I thought I had better control of that. "Whatever you're thinking, it's a no. You have the same face your daddy has when he's planning something, that I don't agree with." Oh, really? That's cool. I should be extra careful around mom, then. "What does my little boy want for dinner?"

"Tiger." She's slightly surprised, but it quickly turned to a warm smile. She then said ok, and we continue making our way home.

It was finally time to say good bye to the Namekians, I was so sad. I was happy that mom allowed me to come say bye. I was really going to miss my new friend, Dende. "Maybe one day in the future we'll meet again."

"I really hope so." With that I saw them disappeared. Also, Mr. Vegeta was still off planet, again. I was kind of enjoying knowing he was around. Mr. Yamcha didn't like him, but Mr. Vegeta isn't all bad. I actually feel sad for Mr. Vegeta. I hope he's back when dad comes back. Maybe Mr. Vegeta could answer any questions dad might have. It'll be nice if Mr. Vegeta and dad were friends.

…

"One more time Goku. Focus. Feel the energy that you want to reach." I tried again, and again I didn't move. "After you lock on to the energy, you're trying to go to, visualize that you're there. Now try again."

…

It feels like forever since Goku been home. I hope he's ok. He hasn't answered me lately, nor has he reached out. That happened just about two, or was it three, months ago. I did feel a sense of calmness during this time. Even Gohan has been behaving. Well, it's time for a well-earned snack. Uh? Where did he go? Isn't that the box he had that weird outfit was in? Even Icarus looks sad. "Hey Icarus." He faces me. "Did Gohan leave out the window again?" He nods. And with that I walk out the room.

How many times do I have to tell that boy? If he's going somewhere, to just tell me and go through the front door. Unless! I stop midway to the kitchen. Something bad is happening! GOHAN! _Yes mom._ You better come back home safety! _Yes mom._ With that said, I go about starting dinner. As long as he knows to come safely, everything will fine. If something really is wrong, I came to trust that Piccolo will keep him safe. I don't like that idea, but Piccolo has proven that I could trust him that much. Maybe later tonight I could finish Gohan's new gi.

As time flies, I get more worried. Why hasn't he contact me saying if he's alright? Did he just go to see his father's friends, and didn't tell me? That can't be right. He took that outfit that was similar to Vegeta's. So, he definitely went somewhere dangerous. Gohan, what are you doing? _Just waiting around._ Why? _I don't know. It's what everyone else is doing._ I see, get home soon. _Yes, mom._

…

Who is this guy? He can do that thing dad can do. Mr. Vegeta looks confused and annoyed. I'm just confused. This guy is friendly though. He had soda. If mom knew I was drinking soda, she would be so mad. Especially since it's not a weekend. Maybe she won't mind this one time. This guy says he's waiting for daddy, and somehow, he knows where dad is going to land. Mom sounds worried. But if this guy is telling the truth, I want to keep it a surprise for mom. She'll be so happy to see dad.

Wait. Why are they're leveling up? Why is he fighting dad with a sword? Now they stopped fighting and are talking. Mr. Piccolo is giving a funny face. When dad gets back to us, he's trying to tell us something. But Mr. Piccolo talks for him. Dad looks worried about something, and Mr. Piccolo shakes his head.

So, for the next 3 years we gotta train for some big battle. Oh no! What if mom doesn't approve? I wanna fight too, well, I just want to spend time with dad. I just want to spend as much time with dad, and do stuff together.

That's when I notice that Mr. Piccolo and dad had slowed down. I looked behind me, and dad looks worried, while Mr. Piccolo is telling him stuff. When dad finally looks at me, does he have a smile, and speed up, to be by my side. And Mr. Piccolo falls more back. "Is everything ok, dad?" He just reaches for my head, and ruffle my hair. I couldn't help smile at that. It feels good to finally have my dad do that. It feels like forever. When we have home in sight does dad completely stop. Something is wrong, but what is it. Mr. Piccolo states he'll be back tomorrow, and leaves us alone. "Dad?"

"Come here son." He has his arms wild open. I can't help but cry, as I rush to give my dad a hug. I miss my dad so much. I can't stop the tears from falling, as he holds me tighter. "I miss you so much, Gohan." He says this as he rubbed my head.

"I missed you so much daddy!" He keep me in his hold, till I finally calm down enough to pull away. I only pull away, enough to look up at my dad. He wipes the remanding tears away, and I feel a small sense of peace. "Let's go tell mom, that you're back." That's when his smile turned to a frown. "Mom will be so happy you're back." He bites his lip, before he shakes his head and the smile returns. Something is wrong with dad. I'm starting to worry.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: The Warning**

How am I going to tell her? How should I tell her? Damn it! Not only is there another fight, waiting for me, I'm supposed to die. What upsets me is that I die before the battle, and from a heart virus, how pathetic. I'm grateful that Trunks gave me this medicine, but I'm still very worried.

All my friends get killed in his future. My Gohan will be eventually killed. What hurts me the most is I wasn't there to keep him safe. I do wonder why Trunks didn't say anything about Chichi. Is she even alive at the time? Piccolo is trying to talk to me, about our plans for training, but I can't think about that right now. As excited, I am for a good fight, there's just so much to take in. I literally am putting my life on hold; I also have more at risk.

That's when I look up and see Gohan looking at me. My little boy. I left you, and you had to suffer from my past. NO! Not this time! With the knowledge that I have time to train you, that I have the cure to that virus, I will not fail you. I don't plan on ever leaving you with my burdens! You should be able to make your own path. You should be able to do what you want, and not follow in my footsteps. As much as I would like to step down, I don't want to put that on your hands, if I can avoid it.

Piccolo tells me he'll come back tomorrow, with that I'm alone with my son. Did I even give him a proper hug? With so much going on, did I ignore you? I need to fix that. "Come here son." He rushes into my embrace, and he's crying. No! You're not supposed to cry. My little man is supposed to be happy, not hurt.

"I miss you so much daddy." I can't help but to hold him tighter, and rub the top of his head. My son is in pain, and it's all my fault. I have to fix this. "Let's go tell mom, that you're back." He looks so happy saying that, but I'm worried. I'm reminded of the little problem I have to face. "Mom will be so happy you're back." I can't help but bite my lip. That happiness isn't going to last long, especially when I tell her the news. She's going to kill me. Maybe I shouldn't tell her right away. So, I just smile, to not worry Gohan.

We then land in front of our home. I'm not ready to face her yet. I tell Gohan to go in without me. That I just need a moment to brace myself. He questions why, but I assure him it's for a happy reason. the moment he walks in, I try my best to put on a happy face. I know she won't believe it, well not for a long enough time. But I am happy that I'll get to see her. It's just, the news that I have to tell her, is what's breaking me from the inside. My poor Chichi.

…

I'm started to feel extremely worried all of a sudden. It's probably because Gohan has still hasn't come home. I just finished dinner too. If he doesn't show soon it'll start to get cold. He knows how I get when the food gets cold. But now I feel a stronger worry in my heart. Something is definitely wrong, but what. Just when I was going to reach out for Gohan, he opens the door. I rush and hug my baby, and spin across the room. I then set him down, to face me. "Don't you scare me like that. Now, tell mommy what was going on." He just looks at the ground, and stays quiet.

I don't like this. What's going on? Just when I was going to say something more, I felt strong arms embracing me from the back. Gohan is now looking at me, with a smile. I barely hear him say surprise, as I'm engulf in emotions. I'm on the brink of tears, when I finally look to see who's holding me. It's… It's… "GOKU!" I turn around and give him a proper embrace. My husband's home! I feel like a kid, as I try to embrace was all my being. I don't even know that he had moved us to the couch. I don't want to let go. MY HUSBAND'S HOME! I can't hold the tears, as I continue hugging him. I can feel he's rubbing my back, but it just makes me cry more. He's home! He's finally home!

But the moment gets ruin, when his famous stomach decided to announce itself. I actually miss that, too. We start to giggle, as I finally get off his lap. That's when I remember. "Oh, no!" He looks worried. "I didn't make enough." I feel disappointed now. If I knew he was coming today, I would had made all his favorites. So, not fair. I then felt his arms around me again, and I just enjoy the comfort. "Go clean up. I'll make more while you two eat."

He raised my face to look at him. "That's ok. Don't worry about that for now." Now I'm worried again. Something is really wrong, especially if Goku is not concerned about food. I want to ask him, but he just kisses me, and goes to our room to clean up. I can't help but feel trouble by his response. So, I follow him into our room, and lock the door. He turns to me worried. "Chichi." He's biting his lip. He doesn't do that unless something is really wrong, or we're having sex.

I reach out to him, and he backs away. Something is really wrong. He usually tells me, but the fact that he's backing away is really worrying me. So much that it angers me that he's not saying anything. "Goku! Tell me what's wrong! Now! Mister!"

"3 years. Something bad. I die before…" He's crying. It feels like the room got hotter, as I witness his hair change color.

"Goku?" I try to reach him, but he turns away. I hug him from behind, he's just still. "It's ok, it's ok. You can tell me when you're ready." I let him go, and rub his back before I start walking towards the door.

"Please don't leave." I turn to see he's still crying. I try to reach out again, and this time he embraces me. "Chichi, I don't know what I'm going to do." I rub his back, and we end up sitting on the floor. "Chichi, I'm going to die in 3 years. And this happened before a big fight happens, and I can't save anyone. Everyone gets killed, except Gohan. But then he gets killed sometime after." I felt a tight pain in my chest, as he told me this. He then held me tighter. "I failed at protecting our son. I failed at protecting you." He just continued sobbing into my shoulder.

I try all my might to hold back my own tears, and I tried to smooth my Goku's pain. Then it hit me. "How do you know what's going to happen in the future?" He then pulls out a small bottle, from inside his weird shit, and tells me that some kid from the future told him what was going to happen. That the bottle contain medicine that will save him, but Goku still seems troubled. I still think he's hiding something from me. But I'll let it go for now. Besides, he calm down enough that his hair changed back. Kinda feels cold without that strange energy coming from him.

I wipe the tears from his face, and remind him that he still needs to get cleaned up for dinner. That's when I felt him grabbing my behind, and the other hand keeping me close. "Don't I get a welcome home kiss?" I couldn't help to giggle at that. "There's my happy wife. Now come on, I want her kisses." My silly husband. I give him a quick kiss, on the lips. He starts pouting. "Not that one." I kiss his nose. "No." I can't stop giggling. He's so cute when he pouts like that. "If you don't give me the kiss I want, I'll just take it. I'm trying to play nice, so, give me. Give me." This time I give him a long, passionate kiss. I could feel his hands roaming my back. We break off the kiss, and I'm left breathless. He practically purrs into my ear, "Much better. I want more of those for dessert."

I couldn't help blush at that. "Behave mister." He nods, and we get up from the floor. I give him one last look, before I leave the room, while he gets cleaned up.

…

"GOKU!" I just finished putting on a clean tank top, when I heard death calling me. What did I do now? The moment I walked out our room, I spot Gohan mouthing a 'sorry dad.' Oh crap! I tried to retreat into our room. "Don't you think about it! Come out here! RIGHT NOW!" I silently prayed that my destruction will be painless. I walked into the living room, to face my sentence. "Why did our son say he left because he could sense this Frieza guy? Didn't you 'supposedly' kill him?" You just had to tell your mother. _Well, she asked._ "Excuse me! I'm waiting for an answer!"

"I thought I did kill him. I was pretty sure I killed him. And I thought the explosion would do the rest." I whispered that last part. You can see she wasn't buying it.

"I see. Well _clearly_ someone else made SURE he was dead this time. Oh, would you also care to explain why Gohan was asking me permission to train for 3 years?" That one I gulp, and wished I could instant transmission and come back to a perfectly happy wife. Well, looks like today really isn't my dad. Getting news about my upcoming death, having to worry about future events, and on top of that, a beautiful angry wife. Which I can't do anything about with Gohan standing right here.

"Just hear me out." She's tapping her foot, and a finger on her arm. Oh boy, whatever next comes out my mouth is either going to save me, or it'll be my last words. Please Kami, I don't want to sleep outside on my first night back. "Well, you see hon, there's these cyborgs, that are currently being created to kill me, in three years. And not only is their mission to kill me, they also an unstoppable force that will destroy the human race." I smiled, and slowly stepped back as she slowly moved forward. "I was hoping to train Gohan to help us out, since, well, we'll have a better chance at winning."

She then grabbed me by my top. "And when we're you going to tell me this? Or even ask me?"

"After dinner. And tomorrow we were going to start training." She let me go and started crying. Oh no! No! she then got angry again.

"My baby isn't going to be training for 3 years! He has a lot of catching up to do in his studies! And if he takes more time off studying, HE'LL FALL BEHIND!"

"Come on, Chichi. Once this is over no more training, no more fights, he can do all the studying he wants. Just this once. Come on. For the earth. And besides, Gohan wants to train."

"Yeah, mom." I think he just hit the nail on my coffin, cause Chichi looks ready to explode.

"I said no! I don't care if it's for the earth! MY BABY IS GOING TO STUDY!" Chichi can't be serious. She just has to be joking. I wouldn't be asking, or even telling her, if it wasn't important. But for her to say that she doesn't care about the earth sounds like a joke.

"Oh, Chichi, you must be kidding?" I lightly slapped her shoulder. Well, I thought it was light, but clearly it wasn't. For my wife flew through the wall, past a tree, and landed on a large rock. CRAP! She's twitching, so she's alive, but now I'm too afraid to touch her.

I try my best to help her up, and bring her to the house. I then go about that I should take her to Dr. Knight, but then she insist not to. "But Chichi."

"It's not that bad. Put me down, and get the first aid kit." As me, and Gohan bandage her up, I keep apologizing. I been in space for so long, I don't even know my own strength. Even though I'm trying to help bandage her, I'm afraid to do anything.

…

I can't believe this man. Does he really think I'm going to let him train our baby for that long. Now to top it off, I got slam through our home. He insisted on taking me to the doctors, but these are flesh wounds. Plus, dinner got cold. He comes back, and the whole day goes up in flames. What am I going to do with him?

He does something, that makes him disappear for a moment, and then he returns. He tells me how Korin doesn't have senzu beans right now, but he'll have some soon. The rest of the evening is spent me trying to keep my temper, as Goku tries to wash dishes, and not break every other one. I'm so close to telling just stop, but he keeps mumbling how he has to do this. Gohan had finally changed back to normal clothes, and is doing one of his new textbooks.

It's when we finally put Gohan to bed, that I realize the situation I was in. Plus, I also noticed how distant Goku was being. I long ago forgave him; since clearly, it was an accident. When we reached our room, is when I really saw how bad Goku took it.

I had just made it to our dresser, when I looked back to ask him something. He didn't move from the door. He looks scared. I try walking towards him, and he moves away. "Goku. Can you please help me?"

"But… But… what if I hurt you again?" He looks really nervous. My poor husband.

"Please Goku. I really need a shower. Just help me out. Please." His face turns red, but he does agree to help me. As he slowly undresses me, he bits his lip. Once my tops are off, he stops, as his hands are on my hips. "Goku." He shakes his head and looks up at me. "Can you finish please." He nods, and go back to undressing me. Once I'm down to my bra and panties, do I remember that maybe a shower isn't a good idea. Maybe a hot bath would do better. Or a sponge bath.

…

It feels like forever since I last cleaned my wife. It almost feels like an honor to even touch her again. Things didn't turn out how I hoped, but being able to have this moment will do. I try my best to stay focus, and be gentle as possible as I clean my beautiful wife. Even when she's all bandaged up, she still have an unmistakable beauty to her. I really need to watch myself around her.

But now that I think of it, maybe it's a good thing that plans were changed. What if I harmed her doing 'that'? I could never forgive myself. As I continue to wash her, I try my best to be extra gentle. And now that I'm slowly cleaning her legs, I try my best to stay focus, even with the fact I have her open to me. I can't do anything; I'll end up hurting her more.

Why did I have to go and hurt her? I messed up big time. I finally rinsed off the soap, and quickly grabbed a towel. Once all dry, I didn't know if I should carrier her to the room or let her walk. I felt lost. I let her walk, but I stood close behind. Once I helped her get dress, and into bed, I was face with another problem. I can't join her, in our bed. What if I hurt her while we sleep? I could never forgive myself. So, I end up sitting on the floor, by the foot of the bed. I really don't deserve her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Edit A/N:** I would like to make a public apology. I have unknowing been copying from another great ff, Life With You (By ElisaJ). Thank you to the person who pointed it out. It was never my attention to copy, but be inspired. I wasn't able to catch it on my own. Her work is spread within chapters 11 to 48. Again I was not fully aware of my own mistake, and I take full responsibility for my actions. I apologize for this. Anything that happens after 49/50 is purely my own. But if something seems off, PLEASE I encourage someone pointing it out to me.

Again. I deeply apologize, and encourage those who haven't read ElisaJ work please do. She's amazing.

**...**

**chapter 48: accidents**

It felt really uncomfortable waking up this morning, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why. What happened to me? I feel like I got hit by a flying building. I try to finally open my eyes, and was surprised that I was slightly in a sitting position. "What happened?" I try to move my right hand, but it hurts to much. I move my left and I see bandages. "What the— OH! That's right." Goku accidently hit me through a wall, a tree, and I crashed into a large rock. How could I forget? "By the way, where is my husband?" And why do I feel so cold?

Soon enough, one of my questions were answered. Goku just walked into our room, and he was holding a tray, and was followed by Gohan. What's going on? I tried to get out of bed, just for my husband and son to tell me to just relax. Then my nose catches a whiff of something yummy. And soon my stomach reacts. Now, with them closer, I can see that they tray has food, and Gohan had place medicine and water on my night stand. Goku then tells Gohan to go finish his breakfast. "Goku." He looks at me. "My kitchen isn't destroyed?"

He does that nervous laugh. "Don't worry, Chichi. I'll clean it up. Now come on, time for you to eat something." He helps me to sit up, and then sits at the edge of the bed. He's also feeding me. This feels nice. Breakfast went quiet, till Gohan came in, saying that someone wanted to speak to Goku. From the face my husband made, who could possibly it be. "Ok, Gohan, can you finish feeding mommy." He nods, and Goku walks out our room. What a shame; we were kind of having a moment.

"Gohan, who's at the door?" He didn't answer, but tried to keep me focus on food. Something is wrong. That's when I hear someone yelling at Goku, and Goku yelling back. I can't make out exactly what is being said, but Gohan face looks worried. "Who is daddy arguing with?"

"That's not important mom. Well, you're all done. Let me help you with your medicine, and I'll wash dishes. If you need anything just let me and dad know." The whole time he was giving me a nervous smile. I don't like this. I try to get out of bed, and walk to the door. The moment I reach the door is when Goku opens it. "Goku! What's going on? And is that blood on your shirt?" I was feeling frustrated, and worried. And my husband and son isn't helping to my mood.

"Nothing big happened. Just had a little talk to someone, about change of plans. And they simply didn't get the mission." He was looking away. When he finally did look back at me, he looked worried. "But more importantly, are you ok? Do you need anything? You should stay in bed, and get plenty of rest." I kept trying to move pass him, but he wouldn't let me. "No, you don't. You're in no condition to kill me over a messy kitchen, so you're not going to see it." Now there was the genuine smile I loved.

"Fine. But can you bring me a book to read. Maybe one of my poetry books." He agreed. He made sure I was in bed, kissed my forehead, then quickly got my book, and left me to rest.

…

I was enjoying the nice moment of feeding my wife, when I sense that _he_ was at the door. Luckily Gohan went to open it, and from what I could hear, Piccolo wanted to speak to me. Don't say his name when you come here. _Ok dad._ That's when he opened the door. "Dad, someone is at the door for you."

"Ok, Gohan, can you finish feeding mommy." With that I walk to the door, and there was Piccolo. "Sorry, but we can't start training yet."

"And why not?"

"I hurt my wife, so I have to take care of her."

"But why does that matter? She could easily take care of herself. Getting hurt by you shouldn't be new." I felt my anger raising at that comment.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you suggesting I hurt my wife daily?" He folded his arms, and stood silent. So, he really think that. It took a lot for me to stay in control, but how dare he.

"How dare you? I would never do that! Now can you excuse me, I have a wife who needs me." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"And how long will this take? We have a lot of training to do."

"You can train yourself for now. And no, until Chichi is better, neither I or Gohan are training. Now get off me." He wasn't letting go. Even threaten to drag Gohan without my permission. That's it! I tried to be nice. I was even going to let the whole kidnapping my son for a year slide. But now he was going to do it, while I was alive. Not happening. I turned around so fast, he didn't have time to react when my fist made contact with his face. I walked over to where he landed, and grabbed him by the collar. "I REPEAT. UNTIL MY WIFE IS HEALED NEITHER I _NOR_ GOHAN ARE TRAINING! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He nodded, and I dropped him.

I soon made my way back inside, and saw Gohan had brought Chichi's dishes to the kitchen. Let me go check up on her. She really wants to know who was at the door, but I don't want to upset her. I want to keep her as calm as possible. She really doesn't need the added stress. Thankfully she agrees to rest, and request one of her favorite books. I then go to the kitchen, to clean up the mess. Gohan insist in helping, but I tell him that it's ok. To get as much studying done as possible, cause once is better it's training time. Just for now, I want to believe there's no impending danger. Just for now, I want to believe that I'm just a husband taking care of his wife, and our son is having a normal childhood. How wrong I was when we got another guess, later that day.

…

Dad is really doing this. This is just weird. Dad rarely clean, or even suggest to cook. The times he has done any house work was when mom went to visit grandpa, saying she needs a break, and left me with dad. When that happened, me and dad would have a ton of fun. We stood up playing games, and I didn't have to do any school work, till the day before mom came home. And when mom came home, I would get so happy. Not only because I love my mom, but also because I thought I was going to die eating dad's cooking. I would even beg mom to stop letting dad cook. I would beg her to teach me, so I didn't eat dad's cooking. But having to cook for myself for that whole year, I came to appreciate dad's cooking. It's way better than my cooking.

Dad finally finished cleaning the dishes, with only 10 plates cracked. New record. And then he went about what mom usually does, collect the laundry. If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it. I tried to get back to my book, but it was entertaining watching dad try doing mom stuff. I was trying not to laugh, especially when he was trying to figure out the washer. "If you're not studying, then tell how I work this thing." And now my ribs hurt from the out burst of laughing. I think I need air, but I couldn't stop to breathe. And the face dad made was priceless.

The fun ended when there was a knock at the door, and I tried calming down as I walked to the door. Oh, it's grandpa. He questioned about the hole in the wall. "Just a little accident." He then asked about mom, and now I was getting worried. I didn't want to say anything, and I was hoping dad would back me up. But hope went out the window when mom walked out her room.

I tried keeping things from falling on mom, as grandpa basically was throwing dad around in anger. I know dad will be fine, but I don't know how much I could take, of catching anything that went mom way. Mom almost got hit with a bookcase. Then grandpa had to say how he'll be taking me and mom away, and dad looked ready to lose it. I think mom noticed to, because she looked more worried, than how this all started. Mom tried to reach them before dad did anything, but only ended up tripping on a piece of debris. I tried to get her help her, but mom kept insist she's fine.

I didn't see when but dad had gotten mom, and was helping her stand, and asking if she was ok. Grandpa looked ready to say something, but stopped when dad glared at him. I could have sworn dad was growling. Today just kept getting weird. Grandpa then suggested he'll bye us a new home, but I don't think dad was listening. Dad's still looked angry, and was making sure mom was ok. Grandpa tried to move closer to mom, for dad to growl at him again. Then mom started laughing out nowhere. I think mom might have hit her head too hard. Even got dad looking confused; at least he wasn't looking mad anymore.

…

I couldn't help laugh at the situation. After what dad told me of my and Goku truly met, this was just beyond funny. I think my burst of laughter confused my husband, because of the funny look he had. I then started laughing harder. If he wasn't holding me, I would have fell on my butt. "Man, that's a good one. Does anyone want tea?" _What was that about?_ "I'll tell you later. I'm surprise dad isn't laughing at this. I love you, Goku." Now Goku looked annoyed. Don't. He still picked me up, and walked back to our broken home.

After talking with my father, we agreed that tomorrow we'll buy a new home. I also had the displeasure of witnessing the destruction of my favorite china. I'm going to kill him! Now we were finally setting up for bed, and once Goku helped me into bed, is when I saw he wasn't sleeping in bed with me. "What's the matter hon?" He states he's fine, just for me to get plenty of rest. "But why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"To not hurt you." How would he— Oh, my poor husband.

"Could I at least get a kiss good night. You didn't give me one yesterday."

"Am I even allowed to?" I felt like I was going to cry. My poor Goku really feels bad for hurting me. It was just an accident. I'm more mad that he wants to train Gohan for 3 years, and put my baby back into the battlefield.

"If you don't give me a kiss, you'll definitely have a reason for sleeping on the floor." That got him moving. But he only gave me a quick kiss.

"You're really something Chichi." Uh? I looked at him surprised. "I truly don't deserve you." He kissed my forehead. "Now get some sleep." With that he returned to his spot on the floor.

"Goku." He looked up at me. "Please sleep on the bed. Please." _You sure?_ He looked so worried. "Yes." He slowly claimed into bed, but he still wasn't touching me. It seems it's going to be like this for a while, but at least he's next to be. "I want pancakes for breakfast." _I'll try my best._ That's all I could ask for.

…

I didn't get much sleep last night; since trying not to touch Chichi. But boy does it feel good to at least wake up to her. Now to go make breakfast. As I walk into the kitchen, I finally took notice of the damage from yesterday. Damn, we really made a mess of the place. Did Chichi yell at us? I can't remember. All I do remember is how mad I got when he threaten to take my family. Just thinking about what he said is making me angry all over again.

After breakfast, Ox King took us to buy a new home. It was fun seeing Gohan getting all excited, but I was on edge with Chichi's dad. I didn't want to leave my family side for one minute, not even when I needed to pee. Over the course of the week, we built our new home. Even Chichi looked like she was getting better. Of course, Piccolo stopped by here and there to ask if we training yet. Every time Gohan asked if he could go, but I said no. I could tell Gohan was upset with my answer, but he didn't argue.

Today I went to Korin, just to find out the senzu beans weren't ready yet. I really want Chichi to heal. When I got back home, Gohan wasn't hope, watching over his mother. Gohan. _I'm just catching fish for lunch._ Oh, what a relief. Would you like me to show you how to gut a fish? _Na._ Ok, I'm going to check on mommy. As I walked into the room I was met with a beautiful sight. All Chichi was doing was just reading a book, but why were she doing it in only in her underwear. I gulp and quietly close, and locked the door. I walked over, and sat next to her.

I just rubbed her knee, and asked what she was reading. "We both know you're not curious on what I'm reading. And before you ask, it's just hot in this room is all." You're what making this room hot. I slowly rubbed my way to the inside her thigh. She tried to hide face behind her book, but that was hard, with how her arms aren't healed yet. "Goku, come on. Stop." I bend down and kissed up her thigh. "Goku. What about Gohan." My hand traveled higher her tight, till it reached her panties.

"For someone to tell me to stop, you sure are wet. And Gohan isn't home." My thumb rubbed against the moisture, while I trailed kisses up her stomach. "I really miss you Chichi." I kiss her bra, where I knew her perfect nipple was underneath. I then pulled away, and just rubbed her leg. "I can't wait till you're all better." She was now blushing.

I got up and started walking to the door. I need to control myself. My wife is hurt. Just when I was about to touch the door she called out. "Goku, wait. Please, come back." I walked back to her, and asked her if she's sure about this. "Yes. Please." My wife truly is perfect. Remember, you agreed to this. "If you keep that up, I'll get mad." I made sure she was confrontable before I spread legs, and kissed my way to her core. It feels like forever I tasted my favorite meal. I moved her panties to the side, and took a good lick. Soon I licked and sucks at her button of nerves. I stick two fingers in, and continued enjoying eating my wife. Before long she came all over my fingers and face. Such a good wife.

I then got on my knees, and low my pants enough to free me. I really want to feel my wife. I pulled her panties off one leg, and positioned myself between her legs. I held her back, I kissing along her heavily cast arm, as I slowly ready myself at her entrance. I looked into her eyes, as I slowly pushed inside her. "Ah." It feels so good to be inside her. I started at a slow motion, and only went faster, and harder when she said so. We were getting pretty close, when we heard a knock at our door. Damn it. I looked back at Chichi, with a desperate plead. She reassured Gohan that she was fine, and that we were just having a talk. Yeah, talking. Talking about how much I miss you. I kissed her lips, and after a few more thrust we came.

Soon enough after we went downstairs, for lunch. While I, again, attempted to not burn down the kitchen with my cooking, Gohan did his studies and Chichi read on the couch. I know I'm not the only one, but I'm getting tired of eating burnt food. Those senzu beans better be ready soon.

…

What luck, Goku finally was able to not break any dishes. I just wish it didn't take a month for him to do so. On top of that, Korin finally had senzu beans. That's when I felt reminded of what Goku and Gohan had told me. I didn't want to take the beans; I didn't want to be left alone again. When Goku returned with the news, I didn't take them. Instead, I went to our room.

"Is it really important that you have to train our baby? Why can't everyone else just trains, and you two stay with me?" I was heavily sobbing in his chest. He had finally got me to take those stupid beans, but didn't mean I won't put up a fight for my baby.

"When do I turn down a fight? Besides I have another reason, besides the future battle, that I want to train Gohan."

"Why? Why our baby?" He hugged me closer.

"For his own future." I looked up at him. What do you mean? "In the other future he didn't have a choice what to do. I died and he battled my past."

"But you have the medicine now. You're not going to die." I sobbed harder.

"Well, what if this battle is my last one? What am I leaving Gohan with?"

"But Goku—" He kissed me.

"I want him to make his own future." He kissed me again, and I felt him rubbing my back.

"But he has to still study. Weekends are no training days. And both of you need to make sure to tell me where you're training, so I can bring lunch." He then pinned me. _Anything else?_ "Yes. Who did you argue with the other day?"

"Love you." With that he kissed me.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: getting along**

I completely forgot to tell her about Piccolo! I'm so dead in the morning. Well, at least my last night living was a good one. As I watch my beautiful wife sleep, I tried to come up with how I was going to tell her. Everything I could think of has me meeting being thrown out the house. If not that, definitely having to cook my own meals, while she cooks for only her and Gohan. Anything but that! I'll take being told to continuing doing chores, sleeping on the couch. Heck, at this point I'll let her tie me to the bed, and can't train for another month. I just want to be allowed to eat her cooking again. Wow. Only Chichi, will I'll actually think about not training to be able to have her. I would say cooking, but let's face it, I would stop training just for her.

As I watch her go about making breakfast, do I sense him quickly approaching. I whisper to Gohan, to keep Chichi from leaving the kitchen. With that I quietly, as I can, get to the front door, and open it. "Try to stay to a whisper. Yeah, we're starting training today. But after breakfast. Don't give me that look. Either we start after breakfast, or we'll not train at all today. Get's your hands off me. I really don't want to upset Chichi so earlier in the morning." He just gave me a huff, and walked to a tree, far from my home. Piccolo is definitely not a morning person.

When I reentered the kitchen, I was slapped with a frying pan. What the heck. "When were you going to tell me that monster was going to train with you?" I looked to Gohan, and he was shaking his head. "Piccolo is definitely not a morning person." CRAP! "Now eat your pancakes before I change my mind!" I quickly sat down, and ate breakfast. Mm, blueberry! My favorite!

…

As I was about to get my sayian armor, mom came into my room, with something blue in her arms. When I went to ask what it was, she just said I should train comfy. I almost didn't believe it. "Is it really?!" I took it from mom, and unfold it. IT WAS! I hugged mom. "THANK YOU, MOMMY!" Just then dad walked into the room. I ran to him and jumped with excitement, as I tried to show him. "Mommy made me a gi! And it looks almost like Piccolo's, but it has your style! Mom is so amazing!" Dad ruffled my hair, and it just added to the awesome feeling.

"Well, you better hurry. Don't want to keep grumpy pants waiting." I nodded and tried to hurry, while my parents stepped out my room. As I got ready to put it on, I noticed the heart tag. It was just like the one I found on the gi I made. Did mom found my gi, and sew the heart to it? I wanted to cry. My mom really is perfect.

…

"Chichi?"

"Don't. I actually made a few. One looks just like yours. But I thought he'll like that one better." My wife is too perfect. "Now, come on. Where are you training today?"

"On the east side. A few miles before the ocean. You sure you want to make us lunch, and bring it over there?" She nodded. "I could just instant transmission us home, or we can make our own way home." She shocked her head. "If you change your mind, you let me know." She nodded, and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

…

It's only been two months since they started training, and I still couldn't stand him being close to my home. I was happy when he said he only drank water, and didn't need food. Less work for me. But my perfect little boy just had to make him taste my cooking, and now that guy eats food. As upset, as that made me, it also made me happy to know my cooking had that effect on people.

I started to settle for them to come for dinner, but Gohan had to study three days out of the week. Goku had no problem with that. But a Mr. green giant did. It was late, and dinner was finally done. All _four_ of us were just sitting around in the living room, when Gohan asked to show me something. Goku looked excited, and I could have sworn _he_ also smiled. "Ok, Gohan. Show me." He formed a ki ball, and then it changed to a different shape. It looked like a star. When did he have time to learn that? He told me, whenever dad made him take breaks, he just played around and figured out he could create shapes. I was so proud of my son.

Another month was looking peaceful, till I found out. When they came home, Gohan comment how their training wasn't as bad as when Piccolo started training him. Then I just had to ask what he meant. Both Goku and Piccolo stepped out the house, before Gohan could answer me. And when he did, I just couldn't believe it. How dare that monster leave my baby alone for 6 months! How dare he beat my child everyday and call it training! Neither were allowed back into the house, for the rest of the night. During breakfast, Goku tried to beg for my forgiveness. Also, during breakfast, I noticed Piccolo had a couple of new bruises. I forgave Goku, and I took at Piccolo's bruises. Goku really did a number on him. Piccolo even asked for my forgiveness, and I forgave him too.

…

Today Chichi thought it'll be a good idea to stop by the hospital. I asked why, and she just said that I was getting a checkup. And that from now, every 6 months, I will get one. I asked why, and she was getting mad. So, I stopped asking questions. Soon came Dr. Knight and another doctor; this one was male. I kept reminding myself that he's not here to touch Chichi. It looks like one of the doctors that did those tests all those years ago. They explain to me that during my checkup it'll be to keep track of my health. And comes to find out Chichi had let them take a sample of the heart medicine. When she do that?

The whole process was weird, and nerve reckoning. I was put through machine for different type of testing, and viewing. As weird it was, I found out a few things interesting. For starters, I would be considered underweight, by the amount eat and exercise. Also, they had specially made needles to handle my skin. I didn't like that, but it at least made me feel better I didn't get poked a lot. Other than my blood, tail, and immune system, I was close to human. Well, there's other things made me not human, but those were minor and could be over looked. Dr. Seyward said that his team will be making a copy of the medicine. Something about it's best to have more on standby.

When we got home, I was feeling uneasy. When it was bedtime, I watched Chichi tuck Gohan to bed. As we made our way, to our room, I couldn't help but pull her closer. "Not tonight, Goku." Mean. Can we at least snuggle naked? "No." Doing it anyway. She slapped my arm. Do that again and you're also going to be naked. "Goku." It's no fair. We haven't really done it since started training. Did I do something wrong? "Not really, just been exhausted. Don't give me that look." I just picked her over my shoulder, went into our room, locked the door and set her on the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"If nothings wrong, then you won't mind me doing this." I undress her, but making sure to not rip anything. "Talk or the bra next." She actually started to giggle and tried to get away. "Oh no you don't."

…

My husband truly is something else. I keep trying to tell him nothing's wrong, but he doesn't believe me. And to top it off, he's currently thrusting me from behind, and grabbing my hips a little hard. It feels really good, but I don't know how much longer I could last. Every time I come down, from a climax, he ask me if something is wrong. If I continue saying no, he takes me again. I'm actually getting exhausted, but he won't stop. He even tried to feed me a senzu bean, to keep going. But I'm not lying about nothing is wrong. For once I actually wish he got exhausted. I don't know how much my body can take.

What am I saying? With one more thrust, he had me coming again. "You, sure nothing is wrong?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." He sat cross legs on the bed, and placed me his lap. He licked the 'mate mark' and even purred. "I'm upset that Gohan will be our only baby. And that I'm basically watching him go into a battle as a child." Goku had stopped licking my neck, and held me tighter.

"Does my Chichi want another baby?" I just nod. "But what if—"

"Don't finish that question, mister! I want another baby! All because there's a big fight doesn't mean we have to fully put our lives on hold. I want another baby. And I want my husband to actually be here!" I don't know when or how, but I had started crying, and Goku just held onto me closer. I could feel him rubbing my back, and saying how it'll be ok. I truly want to believe that, but I just can't. My husband, and now son, are going into an unpredictable battle, with no guarantees. "All I'm asking if for something to hold on to. Is that too much to ask?"

He held my face, as his thumbs wiped my tears. "No, no. It's not too much to ask." He kissed me. "You deserve everything your heart wants." He kissed me again. I then felt his hand on my stomach. "We'll try for another baby. But." I looked at him, hoping it's nothing bad. "If it's a girl we're naming her after your mom." I just couldn't contain my joy, as I pulled him into a long kiss. My Goku is truly perfect. He laid me on my back, and kissed along my neck. "And this one gets the honor of having an amazing big brother." I couldn't stop smiling at that, as I felt Goku thrust in me, for the 20th time tonight.

…

Mom sure is walking funny this morning, and dad seems a little too happy. Mr. Piccolo looks like he wants to vomit. Also, mom and dad smell funny. Well, a lot of things are weird about this picture. I woke up in the middle of the night, sensing mom and dad's ki being super high for no reason. Plus, the weird noises. I need to get out of here, before I find out what's going on. Telling from Mr. Piccolo's face, I definitely shouldn't be near my parents right now.

Dad sure acting funny, while training. He literally let Mr. Piccolo hit him, and he has a weird smile on his face. I can't with this. I have half a mind to ask what's going on, but the other half is too scared to want to know. That's when I saw Mr. Piccolo hit the back of dad's head, and screaming at him to get his mind back on training. Dad just apologizes, and nervously laughs. Note to self, when parents act weird, get as far as possible away from home.

…

When the boys got back home, there were a few things off. Piccolo was dragging Goku insides, Gohan didn't want to enter the house, and Goku looked beat up but smiling. "Dear, what in kami names happened to you? And why doesn't Gohan want to come inside?" He just pulls me down for a kiss, and tries to pull me into a hug. I pull away, and slapped his hands. "Down boy. Did you have that smile the whole-time training?" He nodded. "Did Piccolo beat you up?" He said he let him. "Why?" _You._ I blushed at that. "GOKU! GO APOLOGIZE TO PICCOLO AND GET GOHAN IN HERE FOR DINNER!"

"But Chichi. I have you all to myself." He then grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. He started kissing my neck, and messaging my breasts through my clothes. He purred into my ear. "I promise Piccolo, I'll let him beat me up, if he keeps a watch over Gohan tonight." I screamed and quickly got out of his reach.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I couldn't believe my ears. He got up from the floor and quickly pulled me over his shoulders.

"Wife wants baby. Husband is going to give her baby." I couldn't help but gulp at that. I was completely mortified, excited, but mortified he's really doing this. It's almost like what happened the first time we saw shooting stars as a married couple. CRAP!

"Goku, hon." He stopped before entering our room. "Aren't you hungry? You know how I hate my cooking going cold." He looked slightly annoyed, but he went back downstairs, to eat. I just saved myself, for a few minutes at least. Now to pray I'll be able to stand tomorrow. These are going to be the toughest, and longest, 2 and a half years of my life.

…

I'm so happy Piccolo agree to this. Now I get Chichi all to myself. "Wife wants baby. Husband is going to give her baby." _CRAP!_ Uh? Why did Chichi say that? Doesn't my Chichi still want baby? I was now starting to feel slightly sad.

"Goku, hon. Aren't you hungry? You know how I hate my cooking going cold." I can't believe this. As much as I love an angry wife, I hate cold food, too. Chichi's food is best eaten when warm or hot. As I ate, I actually started to wonder if this was a good idea. One hand, make Chichi happy and I get the added fun of enjoying my wife. On the other hand, do we really want to bring a baby into the world, where there's no telling if it'll have a future. Maybe after today we'll see what would be the answer.

After we ate, and I watched her wash dishes, did I carried her over my shoulders again to our room. Once inside, I put on her feet, and kissed her. I tried to be as careful as possible removing her clothes. I could tell she was shaking. was she nervous? I stopped, and placed my hands on her hips. "What's the matter? Do you not want this anymore?" I placed kisses on her forehead. I then heard her whimpering, and I looked down at her face. "What's the matter, Chichi?" She just hugs me, and continues to cry. All I could is hug her, and rub her back. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

Between her cries she tried telling me, how selfish she feels for only thinking about herself. How she doesn't feel like a supportive wife and mother. I still don't get where this is coming from. "Maybe it's best we wait till we make another baby. You boys need to focus." I just hug her tighter. My Chichi truly is perfect. "Stop saying I'm perfect. I'm nowhere near perfect."

"You're perfect to me and Gohan, so that's all that matters." She started crying again, and hugged me tighter. _I don't deserve you._ "And I don't deserve you." With that we shared one more kiss, and got ready for bed.

…

What is going on here? Yesterday parents acting weird, have a funny smell, and dad not focused on training. Today everything seems to be back to normal. Are they playing some sick game with me? I don't like this. I looked to Mr. Piccolo for answers, and even he seems confused. Today not only is dad's head back in training, he's actually going heavier than before. Did mom and dad have a adult talk yesterday, and they planning something. I'm scared, very, very scared.

If I ever get inside a car, while dad is driving, I need to be at the ready to get out. It was funny to watch him and Mr. Piccolo race, but I wouldn't want to be in that car. I still in disbelief mom got both of them to do this. Now I know the dos and don'ts of driving; well, kind of. And now, we found out we were invited to a party, by Bulma. I have a bad feeling about this. Don't get me wrong. Having fun in between training is nice, but Mr. Piccolo is just outraged. Mom just reasoned with us that there's nothing stopping us from enjoying life, at every chance we get. Saying how every moment counts, just for Mr. Piccolo to say that's why we should be training. Me and dad just ate snacks, while they went back and forth.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: catfight**

It's the day of the party, and I feel nervous. I try to figure out what I will wear. Should I go traditional, or modern. I was able to get Goku to wear casual, but I don't think I should. Goku says I should do casual too, but he's just saying that. "No, I'm not." He's pouting.

"So, traditional it is. Not stuffy traditional, but casual traditional. I do want to look somewhat pretty."

"Don't get pretty for them." I turn to him, confused. What do you mean? "Go natural. You're naturally beautiful. And besides, if you're going to get pretty, it'll be for me." At this point he had walked over to me, and lands a kiss to my forehead. My husband sure knows how to make me blush. With that I put on my favorite yellow qipao top, with the yellow matching skirt, and blue pants. I keep my hair in a bun, but I wonder if I should wear the flowers. A call from Gohan makes me rethink that, and rush downstairs for us to start heading out.

"Remember boys, be on your best behavior. And Gohan." He looks up at me. "Did you bring a book to read?" He tells me yes and we're off. Goku uses his instant transmission, and we're faced with Yamcha.

…

The party is pretty ok. I got to talk with Krillin and everyone. The food was good, too. Mom did keep reminding dad about his table manners, but she seemed happy regardless. Now that I ate, and chatted with everyone, I thought maybe I should find a nice corner to read. Let the adults talk among themselves, while I enjoy a good book. Today I'm finishing up my new science textbook. I was currently reading about parts of an atom, when Krillin sat next to me. Krillin asked me why did I bring a book to a party. "Mom said it's a good habit to read whenever I get the chance."

"Isn't that stuff boring? That's just not normal for a kid. Come on, play some games with us."

"No, I'm ok. I actually want to finish this chapter. It's super interesting." He just gave me a weird look, and left me alone. What's so wrong about liking books? It was a few minutes, but now Bulma is sitting next to me. She then takes my book away, and close it. Why did she do that for?

"Come on kid, join us."

"Leave my son alone. And can you give him back his book."

"Why? Let the kid play and have fun. Books are so boring." But she does give me back my book. Now I have to go through the trouble of finding the page I was on. I was just minding my own business, and they just had to talk to me. Oh, I found it!

…

I was listening to the conversation Goku and Yamcha were having, till I noticed that Bulma had sat next to Gohan. I didn't think much of it, till she took his book away. I then walked over and asked her to leave him alone, and to return his book. He wasn't bothering anyone. "Why?" I was dumbfounded by her reply. "Let the kid play and have fun. Books are so boring." How dare she till me what to do with my son! She returned his book, and walked away.

She soon was next to Goku, and touching his shoulder. Why the nerve of her! When I walked over, Goku turned to me and asked if Gohan was ok. "He's fine, but thanks to _someone_, he had to look for the page he left off, _again_." He looked over my head, towards Gohan, and stated that it looks like he found it. I looked back at Gohan. "That's good." Form the corner of my eye, I did notice that Bulma had given me a dirty look. But I chose to ignore it, and enjoyed the party.

Soon enough, Goku mention that he would like to speak with Vegeta. And Bulma told him where to find him. Alone with everyone felt awkward, so I decided to sit with Gohan. Clearly no one was paying me any mind, so it was quiet around me. This felt so awkward. I did happen to noticed that sometimes of them would look over to me, and then continued talking. Were they talking about me? Maybe I'm just imagining things, or maybe not, telling how Krillin kept looking over. Gohan. _Yeah mom._ Can you hear what your dad friends are saying? _Yeah. Bulma and Krillin are talking about you. They're questioning why you made me bring a book to a party._

I was left speechless. How could they? What is wrong with wanting me baby to challenge his mind? And besides, I'm teaching him good habits. I was actually getting pretty annoyed with them, for even having my name in their conversation. So, I walked over to them. "If you have something to say to me, or even about me, can you give me the respect and say it to my face." They looked stunned.

Then Bulma looked annoyed, and started commenting how much of a drag I am. Saying things about how uptight I was, and so controlling. "Like what really does Goku even see in you? Cause clearly, it isn't the personality." Not only did she insult me, but also brought into question my Goku. I just saw red. I punched her, and broke her nose. Before I could get another hit in, Gohan had pulled me away. Soon enough Goku appeared, and looked confused. I just told him that it was time to go home. He just nodded, and said a quick good bye to everyone before leaving.

Once we were home, I quickly went to our room, and shut the door. I was so frustrated. "How dare she?"

…

Talking with everyone was pretty ok. Hearing what they're working was pretty exciting. Shortly Bulma had join the conversation, and said something about creating training gear. Also, how she hopes I would test them out for her, since Vegeta hasn't given her an answer. She also went about maybe throwing a party every year, so we all stood connected. That's when Chichi came over. "Is Gohan ok?" She said he was fine, that he just had to find his page again. I looked over to him, and saw the big smile on his face when he turned a page. Looks like he found it. She then turned to see, and stated that was good. She looked happy with that.

Krillin was in the middle of telling us something that happened while I was in space, when I felt Vegeta's energy walking around. Maybe I should have a one on one with him. Probably see where he's at. Maybe even ask for a quick spar. I asked Bulma where would I find him, even though I had a pretty good idea, it was just to excused myself from the conversation. Once away from the group did I instant transmission to Vegeta. He didn't look stunned like everyone else, when I do that. "Hey." He just grunted.

I tried to make small talk, but all I got were insults and name calling. I tried asking for a quick spar, but he turned that down. I did ask why he refused me to call me Goku, instead of Kakarot. "Because that is your name. Why the hell would I call you by anything other than your sayian name?"

"Because that's not what I'm known by, and I don't like it."

"Why don't you like it? You should be proud of it."

"Why should I be proud? Proud of what? The name or the fact it's relationship to a race of bad people?"

"Do you truly believe that?" I nodded. "Well Kakarot, the sayians were a mighty race of warriors. We enjoy a good fight, and getting stronger. So, what if a race got destroyed in our quest for battle. It's only under the enslavement of Frieza that battle lust was rewarded."

"At what cost?"

"Our freedom." Now he looked away. "Our sanity. We were mere puppets to him. He even tried wiping us out." He started walking away. "The fact that I survived this long, was because I was his favorite lap dog." Now I feel even more awful for Vegeta. After what happened on Namek I didn't know what I'll say to him. I don't know what can I say. He lost everything. I could easily sympathize with him, on that one. But what can I do? That type of pain isn't easy. Hopeful future boy is right.

That's when I felt Chichi anger raise, and instant to her. I saw Gohan holding her back, while everyone had gathered around Bulma. Was she bleeding? What happened here? "Goku, we're going home!" Oh no, Chichi looks enraged. What in the world happened while I was gone? I said a quick good bye, and instant transmission to where Piccolo was located. Thankfully he was near the house. Chichi then stormed inside, quickly took off her shoes, and then stormed her way upstairs to our room.

"Gohan, what happened?" He told me how Bulma said some mean things to Chichi, and then she punched Bulma and broke her nose. With that I told Gohan to get ready for bed, and that I'll tuck him in soon. He just asked if he could finish his book before bed. "Of course. Are you going to tell me and mommy what you read tomorrow?" He smiled at that, and nodded before heading to his room. Now to go deal with an angry wife. Oh boy, what am I in for?

…

The moment I enter our room, I start to break down. How dare she say those things! She doesn't know who I am, and how I take care of my family! She doesn't understand what I deal with! On top of that, how dare she bring in Goku's feelings for me! Of course, my Goku loves me for me! Why wouldn't he? Then again, what if he's just with me because of a sayian thing? Like they just choose whoever, and they stay to that. What if he had another choice? Would he even still choose me? Now I'm left crying heavily into my pillow. Soon I hear the door open, and I don't want to look up. I'm so upset right now. I don't even want to talk to him.

…

Oh no! Chichi crying. No! What in the world happened? I sit next to her on the bed, but she turns away. I try to rub her back, but she moves out of reach. My poor Chichi. I really hate when she gets like this. What am I going to do? "Tell me what's wrong Chichi." She shakes her head, and moves away some more. Oh no! She's doing _that_ again. She hasn't done that in a long time. "Chichi." Now she's fully had turned away from me. I can't stand it when she gets like this. I tried being nice, now I'm going to do the thing.

I grabbed her, and pulled her on my lap. I pull the pillow away, and hold her. You better start talking missy or else. "Why should I?" She's looking at me with those tearful eyes. You know why. You know I don't like it when you're upset. Now tell me so I can make it better. "Your wonderful _friend_ Bulma was talking about me with everyone. She was saying how uptight I was. How I was super mean to you. Also, how I make Gohan read while at a party. She even said how she doesn't get why you love me. In her words '_Cause clearly, it isn't the personality._'"

"How are you uptight? Mean, no way. I'm glad Gohan brought that book. The party was kind of boring. And you know damn why I love you! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She still didn't look convince by my words. So, I lean down, and whispered in her ear. "Let me tuck Gohan in, and I'll tell exactly why I love you." She giggled at that. "There's that smile." I wiped the remaining tears away. "You're not allowed to be upset. My perfect Chichi." With that, I placed on the bed and made my way to Gohan's room.

Once Gohan was tucked to bed, I took a quick look into the living room. Piccolo was there, and I gave him a fair warning. His checks got a purple shade to them, and picked up the headphones, Chichi gift him last month. With that, I almost skipped my way to our room. Time to make my little wife happy.

When I enter our room she was still sitting, and in her outfit from the party. On no, that won't do. I locked the door, and made my way to her. I sat on the beg, and pulled her onto my lap. "Now what made you think I don't love you?"

"Well, her words hurt. And the fact she said it couldn't be my personality hurt a lot. Like why is she questioning why you stay with me. I don't doubt you love me; I doubt the why you love me."

"And why is that? Why does my perfect Chichi doubt why I love her? Besides, your personality is the best part about you. Everything else is a bonus. But if you don't believe me, let me prove it." At first there was a smile, now she looked at me in wonder. Oh boy, I'm going to enjoy this. "Now, if you don't want me to rip that pretty outfit off of you, I suggest you take it off, quickly." She blushed at that. _Goku!_ "1, 2…" She was shock that I started counting, and got up quickly, to take off her clothes. Now there's a pretty sight. Just when she reached her underwear did, I tell her stop. I wanted the joy of taking those off myself. "Now get your butt over here."

…

He was still in his clothes, but I didn't question it. His attitude about this was actually a turn on. I saddle his lap, and he held the back of my thighs. "I wish I was there to see you punch Bulma." I was surprised that was the first thing he said. Why was that? "I like it when you get all worked up, to where you get violent." He lean into my ear, and purred. "That's actually big turn on for me. My little wife showing off her temper. Mm." I couldn't help blushing at that. He also began to nip my ear, and along my neck. "I admire your strength. Might not be stronger than me, but you don't let that stop you." He licked the mark.

"Ah."

"And the way you smell, is intoxicating. I can't get enough." He kissed his way across my neck to the other side. "Heck, when I was training under Kami, your scent was all I could think of, and I didn't understand why. I didn't know it was your scent, till the tournament." He unclipped my bra, and continued kissing my shoulders. "When we met at the tournament, I was awestruck by you. I desperately wanted to know who you were." Oh my. I didn't know I had that type of effect on him. I actually like it.

His hands now rubbing my thighs, as he licked and nip my neck. I want more. My body felt like I was burning up. I even wanted to touch him. Why does he still have his stupid clothes on? "Take off your clothes."

He chuckled as he pulled away. He took off his shirt, and unbutton his pants, but left those on. "I even like that." He held me closer as he kissed me. "Ms. Bossy." He licked his lips. "I love it when you take charge. It's challenging." He bit my bottom lip. "In a fun way." He then had me on the bed, pinned under him. He started trailing kisses down my collar bone, and kissed his way to my right breast. "I love that brain of yours." That confused me. While he loving sucked and flicked one nipple, his hand was on my other breast, pinching and pulling my nipple.

"Ah. Why you say that? I'm not smart." He stopped, and hovered his face over me.

"Don't say that. You're the smartest woman I know, and I know someone who could build rockets." He kissed my lips. He was now a mere touch, as he spoke. "You're the smartest to me, and that matters." I felt my heart melt to his words, as he continued kissing me. He then sat up, and grabbed my hips. "The day after the tournament I couldn't help admire your hips, and the way to the shape of your butt." We both giggled at that. "I didn't know what it was, but as I was admiring from behind, the moment my eyes landed here." He had grabbed my behind, and gave them a firm squeeze. "I couldn't pull my eyes away. I even got angry at anyone that was looking at you, the way I was. Heck, that when I first said that you were mine." He was smiling at that, and I couldn't help smile back.

He then started pulling off my panties. The moment they had been throw to Kami knows where, my husband just stared at me. He was licking his lips and drooling. I actually couldn't help but blush at that. He had the look as if he wanted to eat me. Oh my. The way he looked at me just made me feel so exposed. I felt loved and mortified. Mortified to where I closed my legs, and tried to covered my breast. He just smirk.

"Now come on, don't be like that." He rubbed my knees, and gently tried to reopen my legs. But I wasn't budging. He licked his lips. "Let me continue admiring you." I still didn't open. That just made him bit his lips, and for a second I thought I saw his eyes change color. He then moved his right hand, and I can almost feel it hovering over my female parts. "This is your last warning. Open to me." Oh my, he looks just evil. It was actually turning me on even more. What could he possible do to make me give in? I felt challenged, and it excited me more. Do your worst. "As you wish."

I then felt a heated sensation above me. It felt really good. He wasn't even touching me, and it made me want what that was to touch me. But I didn't want to give in. The longer I kept close, the hotter it became. I was even biting my lip to stay in control. Then I felt another heat source just above my arms, that was still covering my breast. When I looked to what was giving off the heat, it was his hands. I gulped as I looked up at him. This is so not fair. "You're cheating." I began to whine. He continued smirking at me. I just want him to touch me already, but now it became a game of will.

If I even move slightly, he'll win. How am I going to get out of this? Then I got it. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to work. There's one way out of this." My husband can get so cocky sometimes, especially when it came to this. I licked my lips, and purred his name. I even purr for him to just touch me. His face tighten at that. I know him too well. I know how much he loves it when I say his name like that. And the way he looks now, he looks ready to give in. So, I purred his name again. That's when I felt a heated thumb rub my clit. It felt so good, I could hold in a moan from the contact. Just as quickly the sensation came, it was taken away. I actual whined. "If you want more, open up." I can't believe him.

I actual gave in, and opened my legs. "Now, give me, give me." He then thrusted his fingers in me, and that wonderful heat. "Ah." I soon even removed my arms, and my breast was rewarded with that heat. It made me feel like I was on fire, and it just felt so good. "Mm. More."

I felt him purr into my ear. "Be a little more greedy than that. Come on, I know you can do it." As his fingers continued thrusting in me, and the other hand massaging my breast I felt so lost in the sensation. I wrapped my arms around him, and begged for me. He purred against my neck. "Let me get rid of these pants, and you'll get much more." I watch him get up, and took his hands away. I felt so cold and empty without them. I even began to whimper. "Don't worry, it won't be long." He snickered as he threw his pants and boxers to the side.

That's when I saw his eyes turning teal, and his hair flowing wildly before turning blond. I saw him like this a few times, but never long enough to act take it in. The way he glowed was just godly. Oh my, times like this I forget that he's an alien. Oh my, indeed. I married one hell of a man. The moment he thrust into me, I felt stretch beyond my limit. He felt way bigger like this. I must have died, because this is just too good to be real. I mean, I really must have.

The way he's stretching me, that unnatural heat touching all of me, and the way he's kissing me. I swear I actually think I died, and this is my heaven. "I'm glad you think that, cause you're my heaven." He purred against my lips. "Everything about you makes it feel like you were made for me." He kissed and nip along my jawline. He nip my earlobe. "You fit perfect against me. Your voice is like music to me ears." He sucked and bit next to the mark. "You have the perfect little frame, that fit just like a puzzle. Heck, when we first met, it's your beautiful eyes that captured my very soul." He licked the mark, and I tried to hold back a moan. "I'll be lost with you. My perfect Chichi." With that we climaxed, and I felt so loved, that I just didn't want to let go. The next morning was the absolute best. I felt on top of the world, and just overall happy.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Yearly Camping Trip Plus 1**

We finally was reaching the second year of our training, and mom suggested that we should take a break. Mr. Piccolo was getting tired of these 'breaks' and was even yelling at mom. He soon regret that, when mom threw him out the house. It was funny. Mom told him how this break was because it was my and dad yearly camping trip. I almost forgot about those. Dad looked really excited that mom reminded us, but I'm kind of agree with Mr. Piccolo. Maybe we do take too many breaks. Then dad suggested that Mr. Piccolo should come with us. Mom actually looked pleased with that.

Once we made it to the campsite, dad finally told Mr. Piccolo the plan for this trip. Mr. Piccolo was actually happy with this, now. So, looks like we were still training, and with no distractions from mom. Now we're talking.

…

During our 'camping trip' I was finally able to really test out a few new techniques. During last year I couldn't do so, since we were just all trying to get along and into a daily routine. Ok, and maybe I was heavily distracted. Not my fault Chichi is amazing. Even though I asked Piccolo to come along, I really was trying to put more focus on Gohan. Even though Piccolo said he thought Gohan everything he knew, it clearly didn't show.

Gohan was slow to react, and even his movements were slow. And the way Piccolo handle his flaws were also a red flag. During this trip I tried to correct as much as possible, but Piccolo kept getting the way. I really need to have a one-on-one with Gohan, when this is all over. Too many simple mistakes, that could have been avoid, if taking care of properly. I looked over to Piccolo. I start to question if his training is the reason, I won all those years ago. Then again, maybe not. Maybe I'm looking at this wrong.

…

The years has surely passed by quickly. Only a few more months till the battle. My boys have done so much, they deserve a treat. Maybe for the remaining months we can all do something together. Like trying to spend as much time as possible. Even with Goku's checkups coming along nicely, too. The doctors haven't found anything wrong with him yet, and thanks to their recommendations, Goku's health seems better than when we started. Goku is eating right, after a good amount of arguing. He's also getting enough sleep. I always knew he's sleep pattern wasn't healthy. And thanks to the changes he also commented how he feels even stronger, with the added training.

When I asked him about that, he would tell me he doesn't feel as drain anymore. That confused me. Goku never seemed drained after a hard day of training. Even in the beginning of our marriage, he seem pretty healthy to me. But when he tells me about it, I come to realized I missed a lot of signs. How he would nonverbally complain that he just sat down. How he would have days when sex seem not go so long. He was showing signs of exhaustion, but never said anything. I feel like an awful wife for not noticing. My poor Goku was always suffering, and I never even noticed. That's it! I'm going to do something special just for him!

I just finished sending off Gohan to my fathers, and asking Piccolo if he could be gone for a couple of days. It clearly confused him, but I reassured him that when Gohan gets back, I'll send Goku for him. With that, he left. Now I was left with a very confused husband. Well, confused till he had his arms around me. "Our anniversary if not for another month, so what's the occasion?" He purred into my ear.

"No occasion, just wanted to do something nice for you." Even though he had a pleased smile, I could tell he looked worried. "Oh, stop. You do so much for me, I should be doing stuff for you too." He didn't seem to like that answer.

"You do plenty and more. So, you really don't have do anything more." Now that made me sad. My dear husband. He would give his life for others. He would the extra mile for mine and Gohan's happiness. He would do anything to keep us safe. My dear husband. The man that hides his emotions from the world. The man who doesn't like showing that he also has weakness. He would rather give his all and ask for nothing in return. That's just not fair! "Why are you giving me that look? Did I do something to upset you? Tell me, so I can make you happy."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" At that I finally let my tears fall. He embraced me, and rubbed my back. Telling me things like how he doesn't get what he did to deserve me. My Goku is truly something else. After what felt like forever, I finally calm down. I told let's take a bath; he was stud by my sudden request. I already had it in my mind that for these next few days I was give Goku the ultimate special treatment he deserves. Even if he complains that I shouldn't do it. My husband deserves it, and so I'm going to do it!

…

I'm completely confused by my wife's actions. For some reason, she wants to do more for me. What gives? Chichi truly does enough for me, I don't really need anymore. But for some reason she doesn't believe me. Now she's saying for us to go take a bath. I'm just very confused.

Ok, so maybe it has been a little too long, since Chichi gave me a good cleaning. Somewhere along the years we just started taking baths at different times, and rarely together. So, I will allow this. Especially how good it feels to get the spot, between my shoulder blades, scrub just right. Chichi back scrubs are always nice, especially when she hums, which she is doing. I'm feeling just a little ok with this. Then she does something unimaginable.

She had rubbed my tail stub, just the way I like it, too. I was between shock, from the randomness, and very aroused. If my Chichi wanted that type of attention, she could have just said so. I tried to turned around, to give _her_ some attention. Only for her to pinch me, and damn I don't move; how it's only about me. As good as that sounds, I wasn't liking this. It should only, and always, be about her. But I will admit, this does feel good. I don't when or how, but one of her hands was still rubbing and pinching my tail stub, while the other was stroking my dick. She knows too well that this always gets me. What in the world has gotten into my wife? I even felt her rubbing her breast against my back, and dropping kisses. Before I knew it, I saw stars, as I came undone.

Damn, that felt good. I really wanted to return the favor, but she wouldn't let me. I really shouldn't question this, but maybe, just maybe ask what did I do to deserve this. She wouldn't answer, but spending this time with her is still perfect. So, who cares. We were now just enjoying the steaming hot bath. Well for her, it'll be considered boiling. "Sometimes I think the water is never hot enough for you." I couldn't help chuckle at that. We shared a kissed that ended with her riding me, while still in the bath. I'm going to enjoy every minute of this.

…

It really took me a while to get Goku to just accept, that I wanted to treat him today. After the few rounds in the bathroom, I really didn't think I could go on. But I must! It's for my wonderful husband. Once we entered our room, I didn't even allow him to get dress. The look he gave made me think, he thought we were going another round. He wasn't wrong, but I wanted to give him a nice back massage first. That lead to a good round, that almost broke the bed.

I still didn't allow him to get dress, as we walked to the kitchen, for lunch. I ended up being the main course, and dessert. Even though I was doing this for him, it some how turned into being about me. I was actually getting upset. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He purred against my neck. "I love it when I make you feel good. It makes me feel good too." He lightly bit the mark. "Now come on. Tell me how bad you want it." I still can't believe the position we were in. He was under me, while I was facing upward. He was stretching me just right, and his heated hands were just hovering over me. "Come on, say it." He nip at my earlobe. My husband is going to be the death of me. He lightly along my neck.

"Please. Give me, give me. Give me more."

"That a girl." With that he started to thrust in me again, and his hands toyed with me. Before long I was left screaming, as my climax it. "I really love it when you come all over me." I don't know how, but that sent me on another climax, and this time he joined me. Once the high was over, he had pinned me under him. "You truly are perfect." He then purred into my ear. "But I think we're done warming up." Oh kami! What did he mean by that?

…

When I finally came home, after a week, mom and dad were acting funny. They didn't smell weird, like they usually do when they act like this. They just seemed perfectly, way too, happy. Don't question it, and I won't have to worry. Even Mr. Piccolo had a weird face, when he saw my parents. But I did notice the house was extra clean, like someone was trying to mask a crime scene.

The remaining months were filled with heavier training. With very little break in between. Even mom made my study days down from 3 to 1. What gives? At night my parents still had high ki levels, but I've learned to just ignore it. I started to learn to just ignore the weird smile dad had, when looking at mom. Before we go training, they would share a kiss, and when we got back, they shared another one.

The closer we came to the day, the weirder things got at home. Mom ki acts funny, and dad seems more on edge than usually. That says a lot. Sometimes mom ki would just disappear, I would get worried, but dad would say she's fine. I didn't like this! Mom and dad are acting way too weird, for something not to be up. And mom also started eating a bit more than usually. I would want to comment, but dad advice against it. Something is wrong with mom, and dad wants me to just ignore it. What gives?

Two more days to go, and I asked if I could sleep with my parents. I was so happy dad said yes. Dad held us protectively, and I couldn't be happier. By now, being this close to mom, I realized there was a strange ki, coming from her. What's going on here? But I didn't question it. There's more important things to worry about.

It was finally the day, and I noticed something was off with both my parents. I figured it was just that they were worried. As mom made breakfast, dad was still sleeping. That's very strange. Dad usually woke up around the same time as mom. Even mom looked concern. I wanted to ask her what's wrong with dad, but she just put on a smile, as she went upstairs. When my parents came down, they both were smiling. But I could tell, these weren't the happy smiles. These were the very worried smiles. Even dad had the worried smile. I really hope today goes ok. Before we set off, I made sure to give my mom an extra long hug, and a very big smile.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: fallen**

Ok, what gives? How does dad know the name of Bulma's baby? And how did he know it was Vegeta's? Then I started to wonder how babies are made. I read a lot of mom's medical books, but none where in depth about the human body. When this is over, I'll ask my parents where babies come from. That's when trouble hit.

What's wrong with dad? Is it? It can't be? The day the virus was supposed to take effect came and went. Why is this happening now? Vegeta was able to get dad out of the way. No Mr. Piccolo! Let me go with my dad! What am I supposed to do? Thankfully Mr. Yamcha took dad. But it doesn't stop me from worrying. I'm so conflicted on what I should be doing. I want to stay and fight, but I want to be by my dad's side.

Why did I have to be the one to take Bulma? At least, now I'll be able to check on my dad. I just hope he's alright. I need to hurry! We're so close. but Bulma just had to request changing course to her home. "But dad." They tell me that the baby is more important. I can't believe this! I want to help everyone, I'm worried about my dad, and yet I'm stuck taking Bulma and her baby to her home.

I finally make it home, and being told we're moving dad to Master Roshi's. I'm so happy mom is taking care of dad. She tries to reassure me, but I'm still worried. Also, future boy is here, and he seems confused by the sight of my mom. Even though mom is making me study, I know she's just trying to keep me distracted.

There's a new monster out there, and what it leaves behind is horrible. Mom isn't allowing me join the others track the monster. She's making me study, but I just can't stay still. When she does let me go, I'm so grateful. Yet I'm still worried about dad. Mom just gives me and hug, and tells me that everything will be fine. As I hug mom, I feel that weird ki again, and I strangely tell it that mom is right about everything will be ok. I don't understand why I did that, but somehow it made me feel better. Somehow it made me feel like I can get through this, that I just have to.

…

Lately Goku been giving me a worried look. Not only that, he also been a bit more affectionate. And at night he would hold me even more protective. Then when Gohan slept with us, he held us like he was scared to let us go. And this morning he slept in. Something is very wrong, and he won't tell me. When I enter our room, in hopes to wake him, he was holding the medicine bottle. I couldn't hold in my shock, and I ran to his side. I could feel tears falling on my face when I reached him.

He held me, and kissed my forehead. I couldn't stop sobbing as he held me. Then he let me go, and when I looked at his face, he had the face of pain and fear. A face he rarely showed, and if he's showing it now than something is really wrong. I try to ask him what's wrong, and the only thing he blurt out. "You're pregnant." Then his tears finally fell, as he hugged me. Both joy and fear ran through my veins. I rub his back and ask if he's sure. "Yes. Even Gohan notice, but I been trying not to tell him." My poor Goku. I then felt his hand on my stomach, and he's begging me to stay strong for him.

"What do you mean? Goku?" He just passionate kisses me, and tells me that he loves me with all his heart and soul. With that I finally understand what he's trying to tell me. "But what about the medicine? It can save you." He tells me he's not worry about that, but that he just has a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen. And that he wants me to be strong for him. That no matter what, that everything he does is for me and Gohan, and now the little one. Crying I ask. "Then promise me. Promise me that we'll be all happy."

"I can promise that you, Gohan, and little one will be happy. As for me, I'm not sure. Now come on. Gohan is starting to worry." I give him one more look. "When this is over, we'll tell him he's going to be a big brother." He kissed my lips. "Even if… I'm not physically here." We share one more passionate kiss before we smile, and walk to meet Gohan. We have to face this head on.

As Yamcha shows up with Goku, I try as I might to stay strong. I have to keep my head high, and get him through this. He will pull through. I think Yamcha is confused how calm I'm being, and even surprised that I had an extra supply of the medicine. When he asked how; I just told him about Goku's doctor visits. And how they made a copy of the medicine.

Then this weird boy, shows up with Krillin, saying we have to move Goku. I don't even question it. If they feel it's for Goku's safety, then it's perfectly fine. The boy did seem to keep giving me a weird look, almost confused. Krillin tells him I'm Goku's wife and Gohan's mom, and he looks so surprised. From what I get, this must be the future boy Goku told me about. What's his name again? Oh, Trunks. He really does have Vegeta's face, and I couldn't help inwardly snicker at that.

After he helped settle Goku, I asked him for a moment. Everyone leaves us alone, and I asked how was Gohan in his future. He seemed kind of scared to answer me. But when he does, he tells me how Gohan was a great fighter and an amazing mentor. Also, how sorry that he wasn't strong enough to help Gohan. "Maybe if I was stronger, maybe he wouldn't have…" He turned away from me, but I could almost hear the crack in his voice. "Maybe he wouldn't have been killed so easily." I couldn't help rub his back, and tell him it's ok. That it's not his fault. That he's here now, and can make a difference. "I don't get why mom never mentioned you. You're so sweet, and you just met me."

He tries to tell me how he'll fine me, and ask that me for forgiveness. "There is no need. If you said that Gohan been dead from some time, I'm probably not even alive anymore." He begins to cry again, and even hugs me. "It's ok. Pass mistakes can always be forgiven, no matter what timeline." He smiled at that, and thanked me. And that he'll still look for my home, and even if I'm not there, he'll still ask for forgiveness. How it's the least he can do. I just couldn't help smile at that.

Goku wasn't kidding when he said he felt something bad was going to happen. But this is just worse than what I could have imagine. I'm even starting to get worried, but a quick look at my Goku, I remembered our promise. I promised I be strong, and that's what I'm going to do. I absently rub my belly. Don't worry little one, daddy won't let anything happen bad happen to us. Daddy will keep us safe.

With that I went and check on Gohan, and I could tell he's so on edge. My poor baby. No. My poor big boy. I tell him that he could help the others, but to come back to me safely. He looks surprise, but he hugs me as thanks. That's when I hear him mumble. "Mom is right about everything is going to be ok." With that he left. I don't think he realized that he was speaking to his future sibling. But it does make me smile. It's like he already knows how to be a big brother. I can't wait to tell Goku that. With that I head back inside.

…

As I woke this morning, I couldn't help feel the tightness of my chest. It's even taking me a moment to breathe. This isn't good. The fight is only a week away. I look over to Chichi, and she's peaceful still asleep. I placed my free hand on her stomach. I still between happy and shocked that this happened so close to a big fight. I'm happy that I gave my wonderful wife another baby, but I am worried now.

There is a strange energy that I started feeling recently, as we continued training. I know I will make it through the virus, but that strange energy worries me. I then hold Chichi even more protectively. What if I still die? Maybe not by the heart virus, but by battle. How will Chichi handle that? I won't even be able to return. And what if I am able to? Would it be right to come back?

Every fight that put my family and friends in danger was usually because of me. Raditz wouldn't have came to earth, if it wasn't for me. Same for Vegeta and Nappa. And Piccolo was after me because I killed his father. And I almost died during that fight. Frieza came to earth all because of me. Now to top it off, these androids were created to destroy me. Everything just seems to be after me. I really am cursed. I have to keep my family protected! What future would this life have if I stay? Will they be safe? But maybe they're have a better change if I wasn't around.

Oh great. Gohan just notice Chichi's ki drop. He looks so scared and worried; he's not the only one. It remains me when Chichi was pregnant with him, and I didn't want to leave her alone. But now I know she'll be fine. So, I really need to calm Gohan down. It took some work, but he learned to focus on training, and not panic every time Chichi ki drops. I had to be extra careful myself. I almost let Piccolo punched me, and I was seconds from racing to Chichi. If I want to keep my son calm, I have to lead by example. But the moment we got home for the night, it took everything for me not to rush to Chichi. It seemed it also took a lot out of Gohan, too.

When me and Chichi were alone, I finally checked her over. She seemed to not mind, but I have yet told her. I'm scared to do so. Then Gohan asked to sleep with us. I was almost too happy when I said yes. I want my family close, since it's almost the day. As we slept, I held them extra protectively. My perfect little family; I just love them so much. I will do everything to keep every single one of you safe. Even if that means risking my own life. I then started to quietly apologize to them. I'm the cause of their pain, but no more. I'm going to make sure that they are only happy. Even if that mean that I'm not here to do so.

The day came, and it took more energy to just wake up. I just feel extremely weak, but I need to push through. I need to make sure Gohan will be ok. I then noticed the medicine bottle on top of Chichi's night stand. I grab it and sit back down. What am I going to do? Maybe I'll last long enough to fight the androids, and be back in time to take the medicine. Just then Chichi comes in and the emotions I been holding back falls out. I finally tell her about the baby. I beg her to be strong for me. She doesn't understand, and then begs me to promise that we'll all be happy. I could only promise for them to be happy. We both are in tears, and I beg her again to be strong for me. She agrees and we share one more passionate kiss.

I can't believe this. Here I thought I could at least get a scratch in. Guess I'm weaker than I…

… *Cough! Cough! * Wow that hurt. Where am I? This looks like a room in Master Roshi's place. Boy, was that nightmare crazy. I tried to sit up, only to fall back. I need to get up. I looked to left, and see one of Chichi's projects on the table. I couldn't help smile at that. I then I tried to get up again, this time I was able to. I tried everything to stay standing. Boy, I feel super weak. I tried walking around the room for a bit, and after some time, I was able to stay standing. Then my senses slowly came back to me. And sense of panic wash over me. Gohan is nowhere near by, and I just hope he's alright. I then was able to tell that Chichi was downstairs; that somewhat calmed me down.

Also, that weird energy seem to have gotten stronger, and it's weird that it's kind of feel like a mix of me and my friends. I stepped out, through the window. I need to check where I stand with my strength. After I sent a rush of energy out, do I hear my name being called. When I turned around, it's Chichi. She jumps into my arms, and I can't help feel so happy to see her. We shared a small moment, before going back inside. She then surprised me with food, while Master Roshi tells me what has been going on. With that I start getting ready to head out. Before I leave I just can't, I need to share one more kiss with Chichi. Thankfully she's allowing me to make Gohan stronger, she's even encouraging. My wife is perfect.

…

We have 10 days before the Cell Games to begin. I'm going to make sure Gohan and Chichi are super happy. I want to engrave their smiles into my very soul, and I want to engrave my smile in theirs.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: heart to heart**

After we get mom, and head home the worry face, that dad had this whole time, is gone. Almost like it was never there. Even mom is acting like everything is normal. I really don't like this. It's actually making me even more worried. Once we are home, does dad truly hug mom. I don't know how I should feel about this. I've seen dad hug mom plenty of times, but this one feels different. Almost like I shouldn't be watching. Then dad picks me up, and even mom. What's going on? He brings us inside, and sits on the couch. He still hasn't let us go, but now I start to feel this strong sadness, I didn't know I had. I then try to embrace my parents, as much as I could, and began to cry. I could feel them rubbing my back, and dad telling me it'll be all ok.

After dinner, mom suggest that we have family bath time. We haven't had those since I was super small. Dad and me did do bath time when we trained, but this will be the first with mom. I actually feel like I would cry again. This kind of feels weird and nice. Both mom and dad are cleaning me, and showering me with affection. It's kind of embarrassing, but I don't care. After bath time, it was free time before bed. We ended up playing a card game together; it was so much fun. Then both mom and dad tucked me, and dad even acted out a story was reading. For once I felt like a kid again. Is this what normal 9-year-olds supposed to feel?

Dad and mom are really actually like there's nothing to worry about. Dad even suggest we should take a family picture. And that we should throw a big party for my birthday. Dad is way too excited when he talked about my birthday. I don't get it. Dad hates his birthday, and seems to enjoy when me and mom celebrate our birthdays. But this one, he seems beyond excited for. It's almost like he knows we're going to lose, and he wants to make each moment as if it's our last. Well in that case, I will too. Going to make everyday count. "Mom! Let's go on a picnic tomorrow!" They love the idea. Mom even ask what she should cook for it. "Bear! No, Tiger! No! Wait! Deer and wolves!" My parents both giggle at that, and dad even suggested that I should hunt with him. "You really mean?" He said yes, and mom didn't even say anything about it. "YAY!"

Dad gave me tips on how to hunt different animals, and I caught pack of wolves on my own. This was so amazing. Dad even showed me how to cut and skin them. I was then sent to get some supplies for mom, and I met someone that knew my dad. Dad then told me about him, and how they had some bad history. During the picnic, it felt so nice to watch my parents goofing off. And to top it off, Krillin even showed up and joined us. Krillin even mention how dad behavior was weird, but I can't focus on that.

At night I was even allowed to sleep in my parents' bed, and when I did, they would hold me so close. my birthday was so much fun, and mom didn't get mad about the cake. What made things so fun was that dad brought Dende, and he became our new guardian earth. That meant, once everything is over, I could visit him as much as I want. I was even allowed to now. This was just too awesome.

It's the day before the Cell Games, and now I feel nervous. I can even tell mom and dad are showing signs of feeling nervous. Dad is even making sure that none of us has a frown on our face. If we did, he would tickle us, and give us a big hug. I think dad is the one who's really worried out of all of us. During breakfast, the day of, mom even said how dad didn't leave my side till I was fast asleep. As we flew, he had the biggest smile I ever seen him wear. Poor dad.

What have I've done? No! It can't be! "DADDY!" I was so stupid! I was a damn fool! It's all my fault! If I wasn't so cocky, and finish Cell off, dad would… would… "DAD!"

…

My boys are back… Wait! What did Gohan do to his hair? Is it dye? No, good. So, does that mean? I guess so. On our home I was kind of mad with Goku. He was laughing at me for being so worried and scared, about Gohan's hair. The moment we landed, at our home, was when he brought me into a big hug. I felt so smothered at that moment, that I didn't want to be let go.

He then carries me and Gohan, and has us in a big family hug, on the couch. That's when our Gohan begins to cry, and we rub his back. Our poor baby. Mommy and daddy will do anything for you. It's when Gohan finally calm down, do their stomachs says hi. I couldn't help giggle, and Goku lands a kiss on my forehead, before letting me go. As we ate dinner, I thought we could take a family bath. My boys got so excited about that one.

During bath time, Goku even helped me clean Gohan. What has gotten over Goku, that he's wants to do everything together. But hey, my boys even cleaned me. I felt so special. And while in the tub, we had a bubble fight. Seeing Gohan smile and laugh was so touching. It's feels almost forever that we all smiled and laughed like this. After bath time, Gohan suggested we played games. We played cards till we were tired, and then we tucked Gohan to bed. But he didn't want us to leave just yet, and he asked if we could tell him a story. Gohan laughed at Goku, as he played every part. It was so fun. Gohan even fell asleep with a smile. The moment we entered our room is when Goku finally frowned.

He finally told me, how he didn't feel he was strong enough. He told me all his doubts and worries. He even held me tighter, saying how he'll make sure Gohan will return to me. How no matter what, Gohan will return. I begged that he'll return too, but he said he couldn't promise that. As we lay in bed, is when he had his head on my stomach, and started speaking. "Hey there baby, I'm daddy. I might not be here to greet you, but always know I love you. That no matter what I will love you." I began to tear up, as I rubbed my Goku's head. I even felt moisture on my stomach. Is my Goku crying? "You're going to have a wonderful big brother. You're going to be so loved. And daddy and mommy loves you so much." He then did something he used to do when Gohan was still a newborn, he was humming.

The next day we were all smiles; Goku wore the biggest one of them all. He also suggested going on a picnic, and doing something big for Gohan's birthday. Goku even wanted to help plan it, and make it super special. Then Gohan suggested that the picnic should be tomorrow, and he even wanted to be the one to hunt for it. Goku was way too excited about that. he even went about showing Gohan how he hunted, and take apart the animals. I feel like Goku is trying to pass everything he knows to Gohan, almost like he's trying to not have any regrets. The moment the boys left to hunt, is when I finally broke down. My Goku really thinks he's not going to make it. For that, I'm going to plan a special big dinner for the night before the Cell Games. I'm going to make all his favorites, and put extra love into each dish.

The picnic was a blast, even the fact Goku wanted to drive us to the location, instead of flying. He really was making sure we were all happy. To my surprise, Krillin came by and joined us. Even though I wanted it to be about family time, he almost felt like family, so I wasn't so mad. Heck, it was nice hearing him share stories, and watching Gohan get all excited about them. At night, Gohan didn't want to sleep in his room, and that actually made Goku happy. He would even hold Gohan like when he was a baby. Goku would hold us so protectively, that it made me feel like everything will be ok.

It's the day before the tournament, and I'm worried. I tried my best to look ok, but I was failing. And whenever me and Gohan started to frown, Goku would tickle us and make us laugh. He did everything he could to not let us frown. When it was dinner time, he was so surprised that I made all his favorites, he was also slightly upset that I didn't make anything Gohan and I liked. "I'm making Gohan's favorite for breakfast." He was happy about that, and when he dig in, he couldn't stop complementing how good everything was.

It was finally here, and Goku couldn't even promise me that Gohan wouldn't fight. I already knew he would, but it didn't stop me from hoping. To my surprise, Baba came over, and we watched the events unfold on her crystal ball. That fool Mr. Satan. My baby and Goku. I have the up most faith they'll make it out fine. I also noticed the weird look Baba was giving me. I have known Goku went to visit her, the other day, but why was she giving me a weird look.

Why does my heart feel like it just broke?

…

Why did he had to go and kill all those people? That monster. I have to fix this. Thankfully I was able the Namekians were so helpful, and to my great surprise, the one my son befriended was a great fit. Not only do we have a new guardian for the earth, new dragon balls, but also, Gohan gets to see his friend again. Gohan would have a friend of his whole, not one that was mine. Maybe after this is all over, Gohan can finally go to school and make more of his own friends. Chichi would be so happy.

Once I collected the dragon balls, and made the wish, there was one more order of business I had to take care of. After breakfast, Gohan went to the look out, and I told Chichi I'll be back by lunch time. She asked why, so I just told her I needed to speak with someone. She didn't give it a second though, and just told me to come back hungry.

"Hello, Baba."

"Well, hello Goku. Nice to see you… still alive." I couldn't hold back a nervous grin.

"What if I did die?"

"You want something, don't you? Just spill it out, and I'll think about it."

"I know it's too much to ask, and there's no way I could ever pay you back—"

"Goku! Spill it!"

"Is there anyway you could do what you did for grandpa, but for me!" She looked at me surprised. "If I'm asking for too much." I looked away. "I understand."

"Goku."

I couldn't hold back the emotions within, but I tried to keep smiling. "Chichi is pregnant." She looked shock beyond belief. "If I end up dying, I would like to meet my child one day." She had placed a hand on my shoulder. "I would at least like to meet them while they're still living."

"What you're asking for, I can do. But you must understand something."

"Anything."

"It takes some years before I could do that. So, don't get your hopes up too high."

"Thanks Baba. At least it's something." Baba was now starting to float away. "Baba?" She turned back. "Gohan doesn't know. So, the day after the fight, if I'm dead, could you visit Chichi and Gohan, so I could be there to give him the news." That's when a tear finally escaped my eyes. Baba said she will, and if it would make me feel better, that she visits Chichi during that the battle. "Thank you so much Baba. I really don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You done enough, so it's I who feels honor in fulfilling this request." She then smiled. "Just don't get used to it."

What was I thinking? Was I so blind that I put my own son at risk? NO! I have to do something!

"Good bye, my son." With one last smile at Gohan, I left.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Healing**

Dad doesn't want to come back? That it'll be better that he stayed dead? How is that even possible? Me and mom needs him. I don't understand. Is it my fault that he doesn't want to come back? Yeah, maybe that's it. Maybe I'm the reason dad doesn't want to come back. Then again. When I was giving my all, and it felt dad was right there with me. Telling me to stop doubting, to stop thinking all these negative thoughts. That I'm more than enough to win. I'm his son. I should never have doubts on who I am, or what I'm capable of. And the fact he remembered what I want to be when I grow up, was even more encouraging. Was that his final way of saying he wants me to follow my dreams. I have a lot of questions, and no answers. Maybe mom would help me understand better.

As I flew home, I mumbled how I would break the news to mom. Maybe I should tell her we won the fight first, and then tell her "but dad" and go from there. No, no. that won't do. Mom is going to be so heartbroken. Man, this is hard. What am I going to do? I was crying the moment I landed in our yard. I had to calm down, I just had to. Time to be a man and just tell mom. Hu? Grandpa and Ms. Baba is here.

"Mom." She looked at me, and then at the door. Seconds felt like hours, when she finally looked at me. There were tears in her eyes. "Mom. Dad. He isn't coming… back." I tried to hold back my own tears, as I watched my mother break down. After a long moment, mom hugged me, and we ended up crying together.

The rest of the day, grandpa stayed and even cooked for us. Baba had left a while ago, and after dinner mom and I took a bath. Mom then pulled out the family album; saying something about adding the new pictures. That's when a whole new set of tears began. The next day was a bit awkward. It was after lunch Ms. Baba gave us a visit.

…

Even though I knew there was a chance, I still couldn't believe it. My Goku is gone for good. I could hold back the pain I was feeling, as I whaled out how broken my heart as become. I soon had a moment of remembering about Gohan, and how he just lost his father. I hugged my baby boy, and tears just kept coming.

I was so grateful my dad was here, and he even cooked for us. I was starting to feel a little ok, and asked Gohan if he wanted to help with the family album. That was a mistake, as we left in tears again. The next days was slightly better. The pain was still there, but I just kept reminding myself the promise I made, to my sweet Goku. I have to be strong. That's when I absentmindedly rubbed my belly. I might not be showing, but I still wonder. Um? How is Goku going to be here, so we can tell Gohan the news? That's when I heard a knock at the door.

It was Baba, and she looked slightly happy. I offered her some tea, and we had a small chat. She said she came as a favor for someone. I was a bit confused, but slightly happy. Could it be? She then asked that Gohan sat with me, on the couch. She then got off her crystal ball, and said some words. And that's when we saw him. That's when a new set of tears began to fall. "DADDY!" Gohan had rushed over to the ball, and was practically hugging it, as if he could somehow hug Goku.

"Hey there kiddo. Don't cry. I'm so proud of you." Gohan kept saying how sorry he was, and how he blamed himself. Goku kept trying to reassure him, and tell him everything is going to be ok. It took a while, but Gohan finally calm down, and was smiling. "There's that smile. Daddy is so proud of you. Always remember that. Ok?" Gohan nodded, and told him that he will. "Now there's something me and your mom has to tell you." I guess that's my qui. I walked over to Gohan, and had my arm around him. He looked at both of us so confused.

Then together, me and Goku said. "You're going to be a big brother."

At first, he looked so shocked, then he looked at Goku angry. "You knew and you choose to stay away! WHY?" He started bagging on the crystal ball. "Daddy!" My little boy looked so hurt, as he cried. "They're not going to know who you are! You won't be here!" I tried to pull him away from the ball, only for him to push my hands away. "I don't want to be a big brother! I WANT YOU, DADDY!"

"GOHAN!" It was very rare Goku raised his voice, especially at our son. Gohan stopped bagging. "I know right now it hurts, kiddo, but it'll be ok. And you know I do everything for you and your mother. At least this way, I know there won't be anymore fighting. And you'll be able to do what you always wanted to do, and I won't be in the way. Plus, you get a little brother or sister to keep you company." That's when both my boys started to smile. "There's that smile. I'm really going to miss you and your mom, and even your sibling."

With that Gohan had the biggest smile, and hugged me. He then placed a hand on my stomach. "So, that what this weird ki was." I nodded and then he looked back at Goku. "Is that why you looked so worried when we were training?" Goku nodded. He then whispered into my stomach. "I'm going to be a big brother."

I mouthed a 'I love you' to Goku, and he did the same. With that Baba left, and me and Gohan went about planning for the baby.

…

I'm going to be a big brother! I can't wait to tell Mr. Piccolo. There'll be so much stuff I get to do with them. I even get to tell them stories like dad did. Oh! And I get to play all types of games with them.

Today we're saying good bye to future Trunks. As we were saying our good byes, mom handed him a container of her homemade cookies. And also, a picture, saying if she was still alive in his time, to give it to her. Once Trucks left, Bulma said we could stay and even party a bit. Mom and me were in between doing so, or just going home. That's when I noticed baby Trunks, and I told mom we should tell Bulma, that Trunks is going to have a playmate. Mom look both happy, and concerned with that idea.

As we walked over to Bulma, Vegeta walked in our way. He gave mom a weird look, and she smiled back. "You can tell?" He nodded. "Looks like your son is going have a little playmate in give or take 8 months." He just shook his head, and walked away. I then looked at mom, and she seemed to giggle. "At least he didn't say no." That's true. And then we were surrounded by everyone. Turns out they heard what mom said, and they were congratulating her. I even got my hair ruffed up. Then Bunny offered us some cakes, as she and mom talked. Then Bulma came, and asked to speak to mom alone. I wonder what all that's about.

…

I still don't understand why Bulma wanted to talk alone. It just felt weird. When we finally entered an empty room, is when we sat down and she spoke. "I'm sorry." I was shock. I wasn't excepting an apology. "I'm sorry how I been treating you. I'm also sorry for your lost. I know it's too much to ask, but could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She looked in disbelief. "But I was so awful to you. I even insult you, and didn't even respect you. How can you simply forgive me so easily?"

"Goku isn't the only one who easily forgives." I couldn't help smile at her.

"You and Goku really do belong together." She giggled, and I was left confused. I asked why she said that. "You both are so good nature. I didn't realize it before, but I do now. You forgave Piccolo, even when he caused you so much pain. You're also so fearless, given how you don't back down to anything or anyone. I should have seen it from the start, but I was so blind. On top of that, you can easily be considered the strongest female on the planet."

"Thank you, but you don't have to say that." That's when I started to see tears sliding down her face.

"I'm kind of jealous of you."

"What?"

"Yeah. At the tournament, when we all met up again, I saw how cute Goku turned out to be. I was shock. Even though I was on a on and off relationship, with Yamcha, I thought I might have a chance with Goku. After all, we knew each other for so long, and he turned out to be very handsome. I'm beautiful, any guy would love to have me. But during the whole time I was trying to get his attention, he completed ignored me. Then you showed up, and what Yamcha say, Goku just couldn't keep his eyes off you. Yamcha said how Goku seemed to be so into you, that he almost missed his number being called, and he even tried to talk to you." I was slightly surprised by this, but I didn't know what to say. "I yelled at him since we met, and he paid me no mind. You do it, and it's like you put a spell on him. It was the first time Goku paid any attention to a female. We all thought he was a lost cause, till you came along. And while I was on planet Namek, I had a moment of realization. What if I didn't lose my chance with him, but really, there was never a chance to begin with. So, please Chichi. Please forgive me for all I've done." She was now crying, and I couldn't help try to wipe away her tears.

"I forgive you." With that we both smiled.

…

These first few months were kind of awkward. Mom ki behavior was more and more noticeable. But whenever it went down, and I would panic, she would say how everything is fine. Also mention I did exactly what dad did, when she was pregnant with me. How he didn't leave the house to train, because how worried he was. If he had to go out for any reason, she wasn't allowed to move from whatever spot she was. Mom is telling me all these things with a smile, but it's almost painful to hear.

Even though I'm happy I'm going to be a big brother, I still feel hurt inside. Somehow, it just doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel complete. There's days I would notice mom would be sewing something, and she would wear dad's favorite jacket. Or when she's cleaning, it's like a habit of picking up his photo and kissing it. I feel so sorry for mom.

Sometimes Bulma visits us, and she would bring Trunks. I would end up playing with him, while they spoke. Mom would even joke, saying I'm already acting like a big brother. And whenever I tried to study, when they visit, I would get so annoyed that Trunks would touch my stuff. If this is how babies are, I don't know if I want a sibling.

Somewhere along these months, mom allowed me to do weekly visits to everyone. She says I need to have as much fun as possible, before the baby comes. Sometimes on these visits she would join me. Also, sometimes she would take me places, to have fun and explore. I think mom just doesn't want to be home. I must admit, being in that house without dad does feel weird at times. I think that's how mom feels too.

…

It's only been a week since he's gone, and I can't get past it. I have yet to clean his last set of dirty clothes. I can't bring myself to do it. I would even hug them at night, and just for a moment I'm falling asleep with him. I started even wearing his gi pants during the day. And when I send Gohan out, to visit his friends, I would just wrap myself in Goku's clothes. "I'm going to miss you so much. I wonder what you're doing. Probably having fun fighting and training. Yeah, that sounds about right. Maybe you'll see your grandpa. Maybe your brother again, or even…" I felt tears rolling down the corners of my eyes. "Maybe even your parents. Wouldn't that be nice? My Goku meeting the family he never knew he had, and getting all his questions answered. My Goku deserves some sort of peace." With that thought, I finally get off the bed, and set to finally wash these clothes.

As the months go by a lot of things been happening. Bulma would visit, and Gohan would have play time with Trunks. It would be so cute. Also, surprisly, Krillin would visit, and even invited us to his wedding. For some reason, Goku's second death had made his friends visit me more. It feels weird. Like are they trying to make up for something? I don't know. What I do know is that at least my boys will have people to rely on. Oh, I haven't told Gohan yet that I found out he's going to have a little brother.

As the day gets closer, my excitement and nervous grew. I only have one more month to go. Gohan is out visiting Piccolo, and I'm home alone. I was just in the middle of cooking lunch, when I felt a sharp pain. That's weird. I shouldn't be feeling contractions so early. I'm probably just imagine it. So, I just go about my day as normal. I walk around the house, tidying it up. Maybe I'll wear Goku's jacket, it is kind of cold. Then what can you expect since it was late December. That's when I feel the pains again. I mentally reach out to Gohan, cause it's then, that my water broke. Panic started to sink in, and I grab Goku's jacket tighter.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Goten**

When mom reached out to me, she sounded so panicked. I rushed out, and when I got there, I saw grandpa. We had to rush mom to the hospital. I was starting to panic. The doctors and nurses didn't let me go with mom after a certain point. "MOM!" I was so scared. Grandpa tried to keep me calm. I just ended up pacing back and forth, and trying to keep track of mom's ki. Which was hard to do, since I was also trying to keep track of my new sibling's.

In my panic state I had failed to realize that Bulma, and Krillin were here. Krillin tried to snap me out of my state, and after a while it worked. That's when I noticed him, and then Bulma. She was talking with a nurse. She looked like she was damning something. The nurse finally lead her behind the doors. I followed her ki, and she was with mom. That's when I finally tried to calm down. Me and Krillin ended up playing cards. And soon enough, Yamcha showed up. When he did grandpa left, saying something about getting something for mom.

Hours felt like years. Mom ki was up and down. When it finally was ok, is when I stopped panicking all together. Then Krillin and Yamcha had the biggest smiles when they looked at me. What does that mean? Then Bulma came out, and told me to come see. I rushed over to her, and she took me to mom's room. When I saw her, she was holding something in her arms. She was also wearing dad's jacket. Bulma said that nobody was able to take that away from her. That mom wasn't giving birth, unless she was wearing the jacket. She even punched a nurse for trying to take it from her. Was this her way of having dad be here? I felt tears blurring my version as I walked over to mom.

"Hey kiddo. Want to meet your baby brother?" She said that with the biggest smile I've seen since dad died. I couldn't help smile back, as I said yes. She handed me my new brother, and somehow, I was overwhelmed with joy. "He still needs a name. Would you like the honors?" I was surprised that I was even allowed to do such a thing. I nodded my head eagerly, and then looked back at my brother.

He looked so small, and cute. Somehow a name just slipped my tongue. "Goten." He smiled at that. He smiled? "Goten." He smiled again. "Mom I think he likes it. Don't you, Goten?" He smiles again. And the moment he opened his eyes, time just froze. For a split moment, I thought I saw dad smiling. I then started to crying, and hold my brother closer. I silently promise to be the best big brother ever.

…

I can't believe it! I was going into labor a month early. When we got to the hospital, I was so happy Dr. Knight was there. She made this so much easier. But be damn if they think I'm taking off Goku's jacket! Goku wanted to be here for our second baby, and if he's dead, I'm going to make sure he's here, in any form. My Goku is going to be here with me, and if anyone dares, I'll kill them. The face of horror when they kicked Goku out plays in my mind. The pain I went through to deliver Gohan comes back. Almost like a whisper reminder I could have died that day. Now I'm about to give birth to another child. I hope I survive this one. I can't leave Gohan alone. I need to be there for my boys.

Surprising, this time it was easier, but Dr. Knight tells me that there's no way I could have more. I asked why, but all she does is look away from me. I try to ignore her as I hold my new baby boy. He doesn't have a tail. That actually makes me sad. It would have been nice. As I look at him, I can't help pinpoint little details that remind me of my husband. I poke his little cheek with the sleeve of the jacket, and he smiles. He's being a little cutie. Goku would have loved to poke his little cheeks to see this smile. Goku, if you're watching, it's a boy and he kind of looks like you. At that moment I felt an overwhelming sense of joy wash over me.

When Gohan was finally allowed to enter, it made everything even more magical. I told him to name his new brother, and the name he gave was just perfect. Goten. I held both my boys, and looked down at my new baby. "Welcome to the family Goten." He gave a big smile, and I couldn't help smile back. That's when everyone else joined us, and congratulated me. I even saw that Piccolo was floating outside my window. My little Goten is going to be so loved. He may not realize it, but he's surrounded by love.

…

"Goku, why are you here and not at the Kai planet?"

"Sorry King Yemma. Baba told me today was the day. I just wanted to be as close as possible." I couldn't help it. I might not be able to see, I still wanted to feel what was happening. Today Chichi was giving birth, and I wish I was there.

"You know it's against the rules."

"Yeah, I know. But I really couldn't help it." And that's when I felt something. It felt like an overwhelming sense of joy. Does that mean the baby was born? I couldn't help smile, as I got off of King Yemma's desk. "I'll leave now. Sorry for the trouble."

"Actually, Goku." I turned to him. He shook his head. "Never mind. Maybe another time." I was confused, but I didn't think much of it, as I walked away. I could easily instant transmission, but I wanted to bass in this joy for a little longer. My family is happy. Wish I was there to see it. But this is fine, too. Maybe when the day comes, I get a chance to shower my new child with all the affection I have for them. Even if it's for a day. I'll give them everything I have, and hope it's an enough for them to understand how much I love them.

Um, I wonder if it's a girl? Or maybe another boy. Chichi is going to give them hell if they don't listen to her. Just thinking about that, puts a smile on my face. Chichi is a wonderful mother, and my children are lucky. I hope they realize it. Chichi. Gohan. Baby. I love everyone of you. Kids keep your mother happy for me. With that I finally went to meet up with King Kai. Why not get another round of long hours of training? Actually, today I'm going to take a break. After all, I became a father again. With that, I just had a big smile, and I ignored everyone around me. I'll find a quiet spot, and I enjoy this little knowledge.

…

This is what I didn't miss about having a baby. The endless crying, and sleepless nights. I didn't allow Gohan to help me, even though he tried. I even had to kick him out a few times, so he couldn't do anything in the house. Well, this time it's slightly easier to calm a baby down. If rocking it doesn't help, I would do sit-ups and that somehow worked. Goten doesn't eat as much as Gohan did. Also, he's developing slower than Gohan. Gohan had a schedule down by a month, Goten is taking longer. Dr. Knight did warn me of this. How premature babies grow at a slower rate than normal babies.

Even though he showed no signs of illness, he is at risk. But she theorize that's since he's half alien the only thing he'll worry about is his growth. So, does that mean my baby is slow? When I asked her that, she only answered with a maybe. But slow how? She said slow in growing, maybe even in learning too. She also said that regardless Goten was consider a healthy baby, compared to premature babies his age. When I asked what she meant, all she told me that a good number are hospitalized for a good time. Some would have illness that they would have to monitor their wholes lives. And some just don't even make. So, Goten is extremely lucky. And for all she knows, Goten will be a healthy adult. But she did warn me to not push it like with Gohan.

It didn't make sense at the time, but I don't care. All I know, and care, is that my Goten is healthy and he's going to be happy.

…

It's officially my 10th birthday, and mom is making me take Goten with me to Bulma's. This suck. At Bulma's, Goten plays with Trunks, and I got dragged by Mr. Vegeta to the gravity room. This birthday is starting to suck the more is continues. Mr. Vegeta is making me do light training with him. Saying how I'm growing soft. At first, I just wasn't into it. But as we continued, I came to realized how much I missed actually putting my muscles to work. I came to realized that I had too much energy. At the end of the training session I thank Mr. Vegeta, and asked if I could train with him more often. He said to not get used to it, but he wouldn't mind once in a blue. That actually made me happy.

When I returned home with Goten, my house was dark. When I came inside, I was surprised by everyone. My birthday party was so much fun. Even Dende was there, and Mr. Piccolo. Mom even gave me a new gi. It was the colors I wore as Mr. Piccolo's, but it looked like dads. I couldn't help cry into it. I still really miss dad. I felt someone pat my back, and it was mom. I then smiled, and enjoyed the rest of my birthday. I wore my new gi to bed, and I said good night to the photo of dad, that was on my night stand. "I wish you were here. You would have liked the cake. Mom it was extra icing."

…

"Hey, Goku." I looked over to Pikkon. "Want to spar?"

"Na, I'm good." I went back to looking at the sky.

"Are you ok? You been acting weird today."

I just smiled over at him. "I'm fine." I didn't want to tell him, that today was my Gohan's birthday. I might not be there to celebrate, but doesn't mean I can train through it. Ever since I his first birthday I made sure to make his birthday all about him. The same for Chichi's birthday, and our anniversary. Now I need to engrave the new one's birthday.

"Goku, you're acting weird. This is the second time this month you turned down a fight. What's up?" I couldn't help feel a little annoyed with King Kai. I finally sat up, and looked at him.

"How is it weird?" I tried to hide my annoyance, but I don't think I did a good job at it. He then gave me a weird look, and shook his head. Then he said never mind, and walked away. So, I laid back down, and watched the empty sky. I then couldn't help smile. My little Gohan is a year older. So proud of him.

…

It's the first anniversary of his death, and all over the news they're celebrate some clown. A clown that not only took credit for my boys' victory, but also shame them. How dare he! I turn off the tv, and go in search of the boys. They're in their room, playing with Gohan's toys. "Boys." Gohan looks up at me. "It's lunch time." Just as I'm about to leave the room. "And Gohan, please get your brother dress."

"Yes mom." With that, I'm off making sure we have everything for our little picnic. Today we're going to the same spot Goku took us for Gohan's birthday all those years again. It'll be a nice place to have a memorial picnic. After that we could visit grandpa. Ever since Goku's first death I visited his grave, and it just makes me feel all better. Maybe it'll do the same to Gohan.

As I set up the picnic, I can't help watch Gohan holding Goten, and pointing at clouds. It's such a sweet moment. Once everything is out, is when I noticed someone is walking our way. Well, more like floating. When they get close enough, I feel I could choke. I don't believe my eyes. I could feel the tears running down my face. I get up and run to them. They have their arms wide open, inviting me in. "GOKU!"

That's when I sit up, and realize that I'm in bed. I look to the clock, and it reads 3am. Was that really just a dream? Such a curl joke to play on me. Just for the moment I really believed his was back, and was with me and the boys. I looked over to his side, and I see I am still sleeping with his jacket. Maybe it's time I officially put this away.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Who's that?**

As big brother is with Uncle Geta, me and Trunks play. Aunty Bulma gives us yummy cake. Soon big brother comes over all sweaty, and sits next to me. I try to give him a piece of my cake. "Cake!" He takes it as says thank you. Seeing big brother smile at me is nice. Soon he gets ups and leaves again. I don't like that. At least Trunks is here. Well, till Uncle Geta takes him away. Now me all alone. I'm sad. I don't like being alone. Soon big brother comes back. "Up, up." I want him to carry me. He does, and says we leaving.

When home, he goes study. At least mommy is keeping me company. Mommy is cleaning, and she picks up that picture up again. Why does she kiss it? That's weird. Mommy can be so silly sometimes. Like when she kisses pictures, or she gets sad out of nowhere. I don't like mommy sad. When mommy goes back to kitchen, I go see the picture. It's a picture of someone. I sit, and just look at it. He has funny hair, almost like mine. He has a big smile. That's when I look at the other pictures. He's in all of them. Who is he? How does he know mommy and big brother? And why haven't I haven't seen him before?

I take picture up to mommy. "Mommy." She looks down at me. "Who he?"

…

It's almost Goten's first birthday, what should I do for him? What am I going to cook? Oh, the boys are back. Looks like Gohan got a good training session with Vegeta. He sets Goten on the couch, and gives me a hug. "I'm going to study mom." With that he goes to his room.

I get back to my cleaning, and I come across one of the pictures of Goku. Out of habit, I pick it up and kiss it. I miss you honey. With that I put it down, and continued cleaning. Afterwards I head into the kitchen, and start on dinner. As I'm cutting up some vegetables, is when I hear Goten calling me. I look down and he's holding a picture. "Who's he?" I feel tears starting to build up, as I look at the picture, he's showing me.

How am I going to tell him? How am I supposed to say that it's his father? I knew one day I would have to tell him. But I didn't think the day would come so soon. How am I going to tell him? Maybe I could prolong it, just a little longer. "I'll tell you after dinner." He doesn't look happy with my answer, but doesn't say a work. I watch him walk back to the couch, and holds the picture.

During dinner, puts the picture next to him, as he eats. Gohan looks ready to question what's going on, but he keeps quiet. My poor Gohan. He sometimes can't look at that picture, without tearing up. I can tell it still hurts him. After dinner, Gohan is helping wash dishes, and Goten is trying to get my attention. I pick him up, and take him over to the couch. I tell Gohan to stop cleaning, and to join us.

When Gohan comes over, he picks up Goten, and hugs him. Is my little man bracing himself? I try my best to stay calm as I hold the picture. "Goten." He looks at me. "This is daddy." He gives me a confused look, and then looks up to Gohan. Gohan nodded, and is even tearing up. Goten tried to wipe his tears away, but it only makes Gohan cry more. Gohan then hugs Goten closer. My poor baby.

…

Today Mr. Vegeta didn't let up. It actually feels pretty good. Well it's getting late, and mom is excepting us back soon. I quickly check on Goten and Trunks, and Goten shares some of his cake. It's so yummy. I then go off to take a quick shower, and then take Goten home. Once home, I leave Goten with mom and I go finish studying for the day.

When I could out for dinner, Goten has dad picture next to him. I look over to mom, and she doesn't seem to mind it. I guess I shouldn't question it for now. After dinner, I watch Goten take the picture with him to the couch. I go start on the dishes, since it's my turn today. Mom tells me to stop, once I'm halfway. I then head to the couch, and pick up Goten into a hug. Is mom going to tell Goten about dad?

"Goten. This is daddy." The moment mom said those words an unspoken sadness washed over me. When Goten looked up at me, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. He tried to wipe them away, and I just cried harder. I couldn't help hold him closer. Goten isn't going to ever meet daddy. Goten isn't going to know how incredible daddy is. We could tell him all the stories, but it's not the same.

Once the moment passed, mom tried again explaining who daddy is. Goten would look confused, and he would look to me. I tried to keep a smile. Soon enough, it was bed time, and Goten wanted to sleep with the picture of dad. Me and mom gave him a big smile. From that day on Goten would ask for stories of dad, and we couldn't stop the smile we had as we told him. It felt nice to talk about all the happy memories of dad.

…

Today is little one's first birthday, so I'm just going to relax today. Maybe I could ask King Kai if I could contact them, and say happy birthday to them. "Don't you even dare!" I looked over to King Kai nervously. "It's against the rules. The fact you were allowed to communicate those two days were just a way of saying thank you. You shouldn't get used to it."

"Come King Kai." He had an angry face. "What about a letter? Or something." I almost was ready to beg. He gave me one more look, and turned away.

"Nope. Go train or something, and just forget about it." How disappointing, but I shouldn't be surprised. And so, I laid back down and was left in my thoughts.

I bet Chichi made them super special for them. I wonder what do they like. I wonder what they like to do. Maybe Gohan is playing all the games we played. I hope Gohan is following his dream. I hope they're keeping Chichi very happy. I wonder what happen when I meet them. That's when I realize something. Even if Baba can't bring me back, and I meet them when they… When they die. What if they hate me? Hate me for not being there. Hate me for leaving them behind. Hate me for making Chichi and Gohan miserable without me.

"Goku?" I looked over to Pikkon. "Are you ok?"

I sat up. "Yeah, why you ask?"

"You're crying." That's when I notice the wetness on my face. I wiped it away, and just smiled at Pikkon.

"I'm gonna go meditate somewhere." With that, I got up and left. I can't believe how lost in thought I was. But those thoughts still bug me. Even if I hope they don't hate me, I won't be able to change however they feel about me. I wonder if Chichi and Gohan hate me. Maybe they even have a deep anger for me. What am I thinking? They would never have negative feelings about me. They love me, and I love them. Maybe the little also does have any negative feelings about me either. Might not love me, but definitely not hatred or anger. With that in mind, I went to meditate at my favorite spot.

…

Daddy sounds super nice. I was so happy mommy allowed me to look through the family album. Everyone looks so happy with daddy. I want to make big brother and mommy that happy. But how I do that? maybe make them laugh a lot, and help mommy. Oh, mommy calling me. It's cake time!

…

Mom started asking me to hunt more, and I rarely go to train with Vegeta anymore. But that's ok. Whenever I go hunting, I turn it to a training game. And every catch mom gets so happy. She would even joke around, saying stuff like I could easily beat dad's time. I don't know about that, but it's nice seeing mom smile.

During my studies, I sometimes get bored. Since mom can't tell what I'm doing, I would put my textbook on the floor, and try to work while doing pushups. It always end with me losing track of what I was working on. So, I really need to only focus at one thing at a time. So, whenever I take breaks I would play, either alone of with Goten. Mostly with Goten. He can't keep up with me, but that doesn't make it any less fun. Sometimes, even mom join us in a game or two.

Mom say when I turn 13, I have to start high school. Something about needing high school credits to get into a good college. "Why can't I start at 14 or maybe 16?"

"Gohan. You need full high school credits. And besides." I look up from my book. "You could make friends your own age, instead all of us boring adults." Mom is funny. Why do I need friends my age? I like my friends. And Dende is about my age. "Gohan, no back talk. Now, finish up that book. Dinner is almost ready. Afterwards, we'll look at some schools you could go to, and what are their requirements."

…

Mommy is being silly. Big brother doesn't need to go to high school. He should go straight to whatever this college thingy. Big brother is super smart! And he doesn't need friends when he has me. I don't want big brother to ever leave me.

Oh no! Mommy made meat loaf. I hate meat loaf. "I'm not hungry."

"Nice try, but you're eating what I give you. And that's that mister."

"But mommy."

"Gohan is eating it, so why can't you?"

"But Gohan just loves to eat. Me don't like meat loaf."

"Nonsense. You're going to eat meat loaf and like it. End of argument." Gohan is snickering at me. Just you wait big brother, I'm going to draw in your books. _If you do, say good bye to you stuff dinosaur._ You wouldn't dare touch Mr. Happy! He gave me a very serious look. _Try me. _So, mean.

"Don't challenge me." You can be so mean sometimes. "Don't touch my books."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Mom's amazing**

It's almost Gohan's 12th birthday, and mommy is taking me shopping. She wants my help picking out the perfect gift for big brother. But I don't know what we should get him. Maybe a book, he likes those. But he has a lot of those. Maybe one of those comic books. Or a toy. Mommy says he'll like anything I pick out for him.

We're walking out a shop when we see a man running. There's a lady running and screaming that he took her bag. Mommy looks angry, and chases the man. What is man trying to do? She can't beat a big guy like that. No mommy… Uh? Did mom just flip him? How is that even possible? Mommy is so much smaller than that man. Oh, mommy is dragging him across the street. Mommy gave the lady her bag, and binning the guy's arm back, and tell him to ask for forgiveness. Wow! My mom is so cool!

Gohan always said how mom was super strong, but I never believed him. I thought he was joking, since she's mommy. I know Uncle Geta is super strong, and big brother is super strong, too. But mom? This is the first time I've seen her like this.

When we get home, I watch mommy closely. She's able to pick up big stuff with ease. Can't every mommy do that? She's able to do things very fast. But can't anyone with practice? Sometimes, when she has free time, I see her working out. I always thought that what every mommy does. But is it really? I have to ask mommy.

"Mommy." She looks at me. "How were you able to beat that bigger man? You're so much smaller."

She smiles. "I might not look it, but your mommy is one of the strongest women on earth."

"Why you say that?"

"I just am. I was always strong since I was a little girl. Lots of meanie used to challenge mommy, but mommy always win. Mommy always win. I even was one of the top 8 at the Martial Arts Tournament, alongside your father."

"Wow! So cool. Are you able to beat daddy?"

"Yes and no."

"Uh?"

"Yes, because I'm his wife. And no, because he's stronger."

"So cool! I wanna be strong too! Teach me mommy. Please!" She had a concern face, and for the moment I think she's going to say no. I was starting to feel, and discourage.

"I'm not an easy teacher. So, don't expect special treatment."

I just couldn't hold back my excitement, and hugged mommy. "Yes mommy!"

…

It's Gohan's birthday today. How old is he going to be again? Well, at least I remembered it's his birthday, so, I'll be happy with that. I wonder what they're all doing today. Just then some of the guys walked over to where I was. For some reason, I've kind of claim this spot under a tree, whenever I rest. So, for anyone to walk this way it was out of the blue. "What up you guys?" They all looked concerned, so I sat up.

"Goku, are you really going to do this every year?"

"What you mean?"

"Sit under this tree, only on certain days. What's so special about these days anyway?" I never explained to them about my family. I never felt the need to. But since they asked, I don't see why not tell them at least a bit about my family.

"Today is my eldest son's birthday. If I was alive, I would be spending it with him, but since I'm dead I'll just take the day to do nothing. It doesn't feel right to train on his birthday. Nor on my wife's, or our anniversary. And I'm giving the same treatment to my second child, that was born after I died." With that I laid back down, and didn't noticed the looks they were giving me.

"What's the point?" I sat back up and asked what they meant. "You're dead. You should be doing whatever you want."

"But I am. I train as much as I want, and eat a ton. Me taking these breaks is because I just miss them, and want to give them a special moment of my time. They deserve it."

"But it's been three years." Three years? Oh, that would make Gohan 12. I got so happy finally knowing how old my boy is turning today. "Goku!" I turned my attention back to them. "Like I was saying. It's been three years. Don't you think it's time you moved on? For all you know they moved on."

"What do you mean? Moved on how?" I was very confused.

They seemed to look at each other, before one of them spook again. "Moved on as in, for all you know, your wife probably remarried." I felt somewhat hurt that he would say such a thing. Chichi would never remarry. We're remarried forever. "Marriage usually is till death do you part, and you're dead. So, that technically means you're no longer—"

I don't know where the speed came from, but I had him by the neck. "FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL MAKE IT HELL FOR YOU!" I let him go, and there was fear written all over his face. I then looked at everyone else. "THAT GOES EVERYONE ELSE! DON'T EVER MENTION THAT AROUND ME AGAIN!" With that, I sat back down. I gave everyone one more glare, and they backed away. How dare they say such things! My Chichi is FOREVER MINE! And I'm forever hers! No other way around it. Anyone who tries telling me other wise is going to pay.

As I tried to calm down, I sense King Kai approaching. I'm really not in the mood for anymore annoyance. But I just stay there, and hope for the best. And of course, it's not what I hoped. "You ok?"

"I'm just peachy." I hope he can get the hint I want to be left alone. But nope, he stays.

"The others might not get it, but you're right to feel how you feel." Uh? I looked over at him. "You're a sayian after all. Maybe I'm not the best person to explain. But what you say? Tomorrow I could introduce you to a few sayians. Maybe they could explain things to you." I just sat up, and continued looking at him.

"Who are they?"

"You happen to know them. Don't give me that face. Just wait till you meet them, and then you'll know. Also, someone wants to meet you, but since today you took off for your son, I'm sure you can meet him another day." With that he walks away, and I'm left puzzled. Well, I won't think about it. I'll worry about it tomorrow.

…

As we celebrate my birthday, I was very surprised at the Goten gave me a gift. When I opened it, I was so in tears. I absolutely loved it! It was a journal! It was orange, and had four red stars on it. And he also gave me a very cool blue pen. I was just so over joyed, I just couldn't stop hugging him. "Let me go! I can't breathe!"

"Not yet!" It took mom to save him. But I just couldn't stop being so happy. I held the journal closely. When it was bed time, I decided to write on the first page. What should I write about? Maybe something special I want to always want to remember. Then I looked over to my favorite teddy, still wearing that blanket from all those years ago. A new wave of tears fell, and so I decided to write that.

On the very first page I wrote. "Mom, Dad, Gohan, and Goten Forever and Ever." With that I felt another way of happiness, and placed my journal away. This gift was way better than any toys or books I could ever get. As I slept, I hugged my little brother. Today was the most specialist birthday ever!

…

I was so happy big brother liked his gift. But I sure didn't think about that tight hug. And now being hugged to death while I'm trying to sleep is not fun. But I'm glad I made my big brother happy. I'm so happy we found a shop that does custom journals.

Today, while Gohan studies, mom was going to give me my first lesson on being strong like her. When I walked over to mom, she handed me a bag and told me to go change. I looked at her confused, but rushed to the bathroom to change. When I looked inside the bag, I saw something orange. When I pulled it out, it looked like what daddy wears in the pictures. Mommy made me an outfit like daddy's. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this.

I tried to figure out how I'm supposed to put it on, but I got stuck. So, I called for mom to help me. She helped put of the pants, the first shirt, then the second one. Why do I need two? She then showed me how to tie my belt. The whole time she had the biggest, loving smile I have ever seen. Why is that? I never seen that smile before. I was kind of mad. Why have I never seen this smile? And how can I make her smile like this more often? Has Gohan seen this smile? I hope not. I want to keep this smile to myself.

When she was done tying the belt, she undid it and told me to try. I tried my best, and it made her smile that smile. Mommy then moved away from the bathroom door mirror. And that's when I saw what everyone was talking about. I really do look like my daddy. Somehow, I felt super happy. And when I looked at mom, I could have sworn, _he_ was there smiling down at me. Mom looked so proud. I felt so happy. I want to see that smile on mommy's face every day. We then went to the front yard, and mom started talking about something called training. She went about the rules, and even showed me a few stands. I had to mirror her every move.

…

It took a few months for Goten to get his kata down, and I couldn't be any prouder. If Goku was here, he'll be proud too. On top of that, Goten wouldn't get out of his gi. Even when we weren't going to train, he still wanted to wear it. When Gohan saw him wearing the gi, the smile Gohan had was so adorable. Heck, Gohan didn't stop hugging Goten for almost two hours. I had to save my poor baby.

After a while, I started having Goten wear weighted gear. He was very surprised, but I assured him it was for the best. When he asked what I meant, I told him it was like how Vegeta trains in his gravity room. He was so amazed, and even asked when will he be able to get heavier clothes. "First let's get through this weight." He nodded, and we got into our sparring session.

I can't believe it! He can do it, too! Not another one! I thought he would at least, had a few more, years before he could do that. He's so young. My baby! I ended training early for the day, and after dinner I stood in my room. When I was in my room, I went in search for _his_ very first gi I made him. The one were the moment he got one little tare, he got so upset. The one were actually didn't want to wear it anymore, for fear he'll rip it more. The one he made a super big deal over, since it was the first one, I made him.

I find it and hug it. I whisper into it. "Hey Goku. Our little Goten can go super sayian. And he's so young. I was training him, and he changed. Even though I'm so proud of him, it still scared me. I'm scared he'll be dragged into battles now. Even though, nothing has happened, I'm still scared. I do wish you were here to see him. I even made him a gi like yours. You would be so happy to see him."

…

After the first week of training with mom, I was allowed to visit Trunks again. While there, I got to show off the gi my mommy made me. Uncle Geta saw, and invited me to train with him and Trunks. I got so excited. It was only for an hour, but me and Trunks were allowed to spar, while Uncle Geta did his own thing. It was super fun. Me and Trunks agreed every time we visit each other, we'll show each other what we learned.

One day Trunks showed me how to do this thing called a super sayian. It was super cool. But we agreed to keep it a secret from our parents. Saying how it might upset them. I didn't understand at the time. Well, until I accidently did when sparring with mom. She called me a little monster, and a punker, I think. I was so upset that I made her cry. So, I promised to never do it again, unless I'm playing with Trunks.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Mom and dad?**

As King Kai walked me down a very foggy path, he went on and on about how I need to try to stay calm. I kept asking why by he wouldn't tell me. "At least tell me where we're going."

"Oh, nowhere special. Just the part of hell that belongs to only sayians." I stopped in my tracks, and just looked at him. So, there's a whole part of hell for sayians? Is there a heaven too? Why have I never heard of it? Since, I'm supposedly a sayian and all. "Simple. You help the earth. So, it's out of gratitude. And lets say you died without knowing your past." I tried catching up to him. "You would have found out when you officially died, either from natural causes or battle. Only reason King Yemma called you Goku, when he first met you, was because of Kami. Also, let's just say, there would have been a chance that you wouldn't be with your family in the afterlife. There was a 50/50 you would be either alone or with your sayian family." I just froze. What about now? Would I ever see Chichi, or my kids or anyone I knew, when they die? "Given your circumstance, I don't see why not."

The rest of the walk was quiet, as I thought over what King Kai just said. If things didn't play out, how they did, I might have never been with my Chichi in the afterlife. That's a fate worst than death. If I knew that, I would do anything to be with my Chichi.

I wasn't paying attention, and had bumped into King Kai. "We're here." We had came upon a small looking home, and I can hear arguing on the other side. "Would you like the honors of knocking?" I shook my head. "Aw, don't be shy now. Come on." He pushed me to the door, and that's when I felt a weird sense of nervousness. I knocked two times, and we just waited. The arguing had stopped, and I could sense one of them coming to the door. When the door opened, I was faced with a female slightly shorter than Chichi. For some reason I was backing away. Where have I seen those eyes before?

Just then I heard a small voice. "Mom, who's at the door?" I looked to the voice, and it was a child. When he saw me, there was anger on his face. He then walked out, and grew. It was Raditz! "IT'S YOU!"

I felt my rage build. "IT'S YOU!" The cause of my troubles. The person who first put my Gohan's life in danger. The one who made me feel so helpless to keep my family safe. I let my fist contact his face, and I then had him by the neck. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME TO EARTH AND RUIN EVERYTHING?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME NICE AND EASY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO! I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR PUT MY SON LIFE IN DANGER!"

"Boys please stop!" I could feel small hands trying to get me away from this monster. But I wasn't done with this bastard.

"Knock it off you two. Raditz back down. NOW!" Raditz actually let my hands go, and even looked to be at a calmer state. Whoever that male voice belonged to, Raditz actually listened to it. I was still enraged, but I'll play nice, and I let him go and backed away.

"Kakarot? Is that really you?" That's when I looked at the female again. Again, it feels like I've seen her eyes before.

"How do you know my name?" The female started to cry, and then hugged me.

"MY BABY! IT REALLY IS YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! ESPECIALLY WHEN FRIEZA KILLED US! I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!" She then pulled away, and looked me up and down. She was smiling, and tears still flowed down her eyes. "My, look how much you grown." She then turned to Raditz. "RADITZ APOLOGIZE!" He just shouted a 'no way.' And I couldn't help but to snicker. I don't know why I found this funny, but it sure is something.

"Raditz!" I then looked at the source of the male voice, and I just froze again. He almost looked like me, just with scars and different clothes. And maybe a bit taller than me, and angrier. I looked back to Raditz and he looked ready to challenge the another male, but didn't. Instead he walked over to me, and just asked how 'his' nephew is doing.

I angrily replied. "Alive. Why do you care?"

He gave me an angry face, before turning anyway. "My intention was never to kill him. If I couldn't convince you, I would have taken him in your place." That sent another way of anger. I turned him around and punched his face.

I had my foot on his chest, as I looked down at him. "So, if I didn't go with you, you were going to drag my son into space! You were going to put his life in danger!" I stomped down on his face, and watched how he howled in pain. I then got off him, and walked over to King Kai. "Let's leave! Why in Dende's name did you bring me here?" King Kai grabbed my arm, and pointed back to the woman.

"You needed answers, and they're better at it than I am. Just give them a chance." I glared back to Raditz, and he tried hiding behind the female. That's when I questioned why after the whole super sayian thing, was it even more impossible to control my anger. It even became worst when I died. I calm down and walked back over to the female.

"Kak… Wait. Do you even go by that name? Raditz did say something about you not knowing that was your name." I just looked at her as she had her head down, fidgeting with her fingers. Then she looked up at me. "What is your… your _Earth_ name?"

"Son Goku." She looked puzzled. "My friends just call me Goku. And enemies." I nervously laughed that last part. She seemed to laugh at that one.

"Well, _Goku_, my name is Gine. I'm your mother." She then poked to the angry looking me, with his arms folded and looking away. "That's Bardock, your father." She then clapped her hand, which brought my attention back to her. "Would you like to come inside, and we could talk. Even if you don't…" She had her head down again. "Considered us your family." She looked back up at me. "It still would be nice to get to know you, and hopefully help you in any way we can."

"Count me out!" Raditz tried to walk away, but _Gine_ grabbed him by the tail, and dragged him inside. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not the one getting dragged by his tail."

"That remains me. Where is your tail, boy?" _Bardock_ asked, while looking me up and down.

"It was removed for good, a long time ago."

"Why?" I didn't know I was going to be questioned. I thought I would be the one questioning. But there's nothing wrong with answering.

"At the time, the earth's moon was destroyed, during my fight in the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament. At the moment I didn't know why. Then 2 years later, the Kami of earth wanted to return the moon, but told me I had to get rid of my tail to do so. I didn't understand what my tail had to do with the moon, but I trusted Kami. So, I let him remove my tail, and he wished the moon back. It wasn't till my fight with Vegeta I found out what my tail meant." They looked at me with both shock and horror. Then Gine had tears in her eyes.

"They hurt my baby! They mutilated my poor baby! And they didn't even tell him why!" Now she was crying while hugged me, and rubbing my back.

"It was probably for the best. But I don't agree on not telling you why. Gine get off the boy." I'm just standing completely confused. She had let me go, but was still crying. What the heck? It actually remains me of how Chichi gets, whenever Gohan gets a little cut. Now, they looked at me confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Sorry. It's just that she reminds me how my wife would act, every time our son got a little hurt." Now the confused on their faces grew.

"We didn't believe Raditz when he told us, but is it even possible. Were you actually able to breed with earthlings?" Uh? Breed? I think she read how confused I was with how she smiled. "Babies. So, I really do have… What is that earthlings call it?"

"Grandson?"

"That! I have a grandson! That is super rare for a sayian. Well, maybe not. Unless you're mated, than you don't really have anything. Usually sayians would breed and then leave. It's so rare for sayians to be mated, and even see their children have families." She seemed so excited. But I couldn't help wonder.

"Why?"

"We're always off world, fighting. Well, the soldiers are, while the workers stay on planet. It's rare to rest longer than one of two days. There's always missions, and if you had to stay on planet longer than a month that was a bad thing." I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, it's not our fault! Frieza worked us to the bone! Damn King Vegeta! Letting King Cold take over! We were perfectly fine without him."

"Yeah. If you count the fact that babies really were sent off world for missions. Those stopped when King Cold took over."

"Wait! What you mean by that? Wasn't I sent to off on a mission?"

"Who told you that?" Bardock looked confused, then looked at Gine before looking over at Raditz. He slapped his forehead. "I told you not to tell him like that! Now they both are mixed up!" He then grabbed me by my collar, and dragged me to sit next to Raditz. What gives? "We didn't send you to earth to destroy life. That was just a cover up story."

"WHAT?" Me and Raditz said in shock.

"Let me explain. And I'll answer any other questions you have. But for goodness sake, don't make me repeat myself."

…

After his explanation I felt even more confused. I was sent to earth to survive, not destroy it. They only programed the ship that way to be able to send it out, without getting caught one what they really was doing. They were trying to save me, all because my _father_ had a gut feeling something was going to happen. To top it off he was right. Sayians aren't the brutal monsters I have witness, with Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta not being good examples, due to being under Frieza ruling. On top of that, they were able to explain all these things I didn't understand about myself. And even the weird connection I had with Chichi. Something about being mated for life, and how rare that was. Mostly due for it to happen when both are younger than 5 years old.

My parents are also a weird pair, by sayian standards. A sayian that doesn't like violence mated with a warrior class. But the more we spoke, the more I became comfortable around them. Soon I was telling them stories of my life on earth. When I told them about grandpa, they asked if I ever see him again to tell him thanks. When I told them about Chichi and Gohan they were a bite surprised and happy. At the end of the day, I felt something sad I had to leave them. Mom told me how it'll be ok, and when the day comes, she would like to meet my family. Till then, to not worry about them. Straightly I gave her a hug before I left.

As me and King Kai walked, I couldn't help to feel a sense of peace. I think he realized and questioned what was my smile for. I didn't answer. When we made it to the Kai planet, King Kai left me alone.

Wow. I met my parents, and they weren't the monsters I thought they might be. They were pretty nice. It kinda feels nice to say that. Feeling this straight peace feels so great. When I see my Chichi again I have so much to tell her. I even have a lot to share with Gohan, and the little one. Even though, I still don't know who they are, I know they're in the greatest hands to take good care of them.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Anniversary Surprise**

Today mom is coming with me to do an interview at a high school. I really don't want to go, but mom just insist that I have to. That leaves me no choice. The moment she looks away, I'll make a break for it. "And if you do, then you're cooking your own dinner."

"But mom! Why can't I start high next year? What's one more year going to be? It shouldn't be anything wrong. It'll give me more time to practice for the entrance exams, and stuff."

"Nice try. Now come on. Bulma was able to set this up, and we're not turning it down." Great. Leave it to Bulma to make my life miserable. "Thinking like that and I will personally make it hell. Now come on. It's a nice private school, with all the best teachers." I still was dragging my legs as we near the school. "How bout this? If you can make at least 2 years here, I'll ask Bulma to help me transfer you to a public school. And one closer to home, so you won't have to worry about traveling. And to top it off, I'll make your favorites for breakfast every day."

"You mean it?" She nods her head. "Fine. But no more than two years. And I want my favorite for dinner today."

"You drive a hard deal, but ok. Oh, look! Bulma is waiting for us."

…

Well, that was a complete mess. How dare they say such nonsense? I'm so glade Bulma was there. I was so close to flipping out. How dare they say they aren't taking new students! Thankfully Bulma agreed to help me find a nice high school for Gohan. With that said, I guess Gohan will be home school for a bit longer. I'm just so worried how's that affecting him mentally.

I was home school, but I grew up in a village with other children. My Gohan only has his brother, but he's mostly alone. Maybe this is all my fault for wanting to live where Goku grew up. Then again, it is peaceful and beautiful out here.

As I prepare dinner, I can't help but wonder what my boys are doing. They have been awfully quiet for a long time. As I go in search for them, I notice a vase of flowers by Goku's picture. I wonder who put that there. As I continue on my search, I find flowers on each picture of me and Goku. What in the world is going on? The closer I get to the boys' room, I start to feel strange. When I open the door, the boys aren't there, but there is a note on the bed. When I open it, I can't help to smile.

_Gohan says today is your and daddy's anniversary. So, me ask Gohan what was that, and he said it was a special day for you. So, me and Gohan decided to do something special. We'll be right back. Better not cry mommy._

My boys really are too perfect. I couldn't help smile, as I made my way back to the kitchen. Whatever surprise the boys have, I'll wait patiently. As I finished dinner there still no words from the boys. And it's getting late. Gohan where are you and Goten? _We're heading home now. Sit on the couch and close your eyes._ I just smiled at that, and went to the couch. I closed my eyes and waited.

…

Today is another anniversary away from my Chichi. I wonder how she's spending it. Just as I was waking from my nap, under the tree, I saw Baba coming my way. I sat up, and just watched her. When she came to me, it was a simple greeting. She then asked me to take off my top and hand it to her. This was just strange, but I did as I was told. Then she handed me another top. What's going on?

The moment I started to put the top on, my nose caught something that was haunting me. Can it really be? I quickly took the top off, and sniffed it. It really is! CHICHI! It smell just like my wife. I looked to Baba but she was already gone. What had brought this on? I should question it more, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I just ended up rubbing the fabric all over my face, and smelling every inch. The smell of my wife was just so perfect. I even can smell Gohan's scent, and another one. I took a deeper whiff of this new scent. Is this the scent of my other child? I couldn't help feel an overwhelming sense of happiness. I got a small whiff of my other child. I don't want to train too heavy with this new top. I want to keep the scent of my family, on it for as long as I can. I'm going to imprint the scent of my new child into memory. When I finally meet them, I'll know their scent by heart.

I wonder if Baba took my top to give to… OH! Please! I hope so!

…

Today is mom and dad's 15 anniversary. Mom always seem sad on this day, since the cell games. She would lock herself in her room, and when she comes out, she's wearing dad's jacket. Sometimes I catch her crying into one of dad's old gi. Usually Goten is at Bulma's, but not this year. What can I do to make her happy? I wonder if there is a way to reach dad, and have him and mom talk, at least. Then I remembered what Baba did for us.

I wonder if Baba would help me. I want to make mom happy. But what possibly could I ask of her? Maybe she get something of dads to give to mom. But what? What can dad have that he could give mom? Then I got it. His training gi! At least the top! PERFECT! I then looked over to Goten. "Hey, you want to help me with something special for mom?"

"Yeah!" I told him to get a bunch of flowers, from mom's favorite meadow, and put them on pictures with her and dad. While I went shopping for a big bouquet to put in mom's room. "Hey! I wanna do that too!"

"Don't worry. You're going to help me bring something to Ms. Baba. It's super important we do this before mom realize."

"Why are you doing this? What's so special about today that you're doing this?"

"Today is mommy and daddy's anniversary, and I want to make mom happy."

"What's an anniversary?"

"It's like a birthday, but only for people who are married. It's very important to them."

"Oh. Can I write mommy a card?" I nod my head, and we're off to get the flowers.

Once me and Goten are back, we see mom started cooking. Oh, we're running out of time. Once dinner is done, is when mom becomes sad. We have to hurry! Goten quickly places the flower, while I get one of dad's gi from mom's room. So happy mom didn't throw dad's things away. Sometimes it feels mom is just waiting for him to come back. I quickly grab the first top I see, and rush to get Goten. He's in my room writing a note for mom. Once he finishes that, I call nimbus, and we're off at full speed to Baba's.

Once we reach her, she so happen to be waiting outside. "What took you boys so long?" Sometimes I forget she can see into the future. I grab the top, and about to give it to her, till I look over at Goten. Then an idea hit me. I quickly rub his face with the top and then hand it to Baba. "Give me a few. Don't move from here." We nod and she disappears.

"Why did you rub it on my face? That was rude."

"So, dad could know you." He just looked at me confused, and ask what I meant. "You know how we have strong sense of smell." He nods. "Well, dad has it stronger. So, he'll get to know you by your smell. It's almost like a hi." He then had a very big smile.

"So cool!" Just then Baba showed up, and handed us a slightly worn out gi top. I'm just so happy that I give Baba a quick hug, before me and Goten say our farewell. On the ride home, Goten is sniffing the gi. "Wow! Dad actually smells nice, and very sweaty." We laugh at that. "He also smells like home." Just as we see our home, does mom reach out to me. I tell her to sit on the couch, and wait for us with eyes closed.

…

When me and Gohan enter our house, mom is on the couch with her eyes closed. She also as a very big smile. Wow! Me and Gohan made mom have that smile. I never seen that one either. Why don't I see those smiles? How can I make her do more of those smiles? Those smiles look like she's really, super happy. Is she not happy every day? That thought made me sad. Unless she is happy, but those smiles are the only ones for daddy. If that's the case. I hope I could one day meet him, and find out why mom and Gohan have certain smiles when it comes to him.

When we reach mom, Gohan and I are holding up dad's gi. Then we tell her to open her eyes. At first, she looks at the gi confused, and then she has tears as she quickly grabs it. Mommy is crying, but she's smiling. She's rubbing it all over her face. Now she's putting it on. She then pulls us into a hug. This feels so comforting. And then for some reason I feel other arms holding all of us, and I can't help let a tear fall.

Sometimes when I feel these weird things, I wonder if that what a dad does. Does he hug his family like this? Does he look at us very proud, when we do something? Does he comfort us, like mommy? Gohan says that daddy always trying to keep us save, protecting us, and making us feel happy. I really want to meet him. I wonder if he's like Trunks' daddy. Uncle Vegeta can be mean sometimes, but is nice.

After dinner, we see mom dancing around with dad's gi. It's kind of funny. I want to join too, but Gohan says I shouldn't. But it was nice to watch mom. She looked so happy, and so does Gohan. I wonder if I should do this for Gohan's birthday? It is coming up soon, and he'll be 14. Maybe he'll like something like this. But what could I do that will give Gohan the same happy feeling? "Don't do anything. There's no need."

"You gotta stop reading my mind."

"So, stop thinking out loud. Besides, let's go. Mom looks too lost in the moment to notice we're here." With that me and Gohan goes to our room, and finish up our studies. Since, we dropped everything to do this for mom.

…

My boys are really too perfect. I just can't believe it. When they told me to open my eyes, and I saw the gi top. At first, I was very confused, till I looked closer. This one had grass stains, that I never seen. It also was ripped in places, I once though I sowed up. This one looked freshly worn, and torn up. It would be impossible, unless it was recently warned by someone… I felt tears sliding down my face, as I pulled the top closer to my face. It feels warm, and it smells just like him.

It can't be! He's been dead for 5 years. There's no way that this is even possible. But it smells just like him. It even has his usual sweat stains. I can't help myself rub it all over my face. He smells just as I remembered. A strong scent of pine, and wet wood. And the hint of grass, that never leaves his hair. My husband really had this gi on! I then looked to my boys, who are giving me the smile he always wears. I couldn't be anymore happy, as I pull my boys into a strong hug.

As the boys continued eating, I couldn't help dance around with his gi. Memories of our wedding dance playing in my head.

…

_Wow! He looks nervous as he held my hand in his. "Don't worry. We practice." He still looks nervous, as we begin to slowly move. Soon enough our surroundings disappear, and it feels it's only us. I can't help but to admire his smile, and the way his eyes are looking at me. This is the first time I ever seen this face, and I can't help but blush. I feel so warm, and loved, as he continues giving me that look. Just as we're slowing down, does he kiss me. I just can't help but to kiss back. It's the applause, that brings me back to reality. And when we part the kiss, I can see he's blushing as well. This was just so magical._

…

It's when the memory ends, that I realize that the boys are gone. I look to the sink, and the dishes are done. My kitchen is clean. My boys are really something. I head upstairs to my room, and get ready for the night. After the quick shower, instead of wearing a night gown, I chose to wear his gi top. I'm so happy. It almost feels like I'm being hugged my him. "Goku, if you can hear me. Happy anniversary sweetie." With that I fell asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Some Changes**

I was still not over this damn growth spurts. Sometimes I wake up sore, and even a little agitated. Even my hunger grew, and my senses are more annoying. And I had to learn to control my strength all over again. What sucks even more, is that next month is my 15th birthday. The birthday doesn't suck, it's what's happening on my birthday. My mom is making file out the high school papers. I did promise mom 2 years, but it still sucks.

As I hear my alarm clock go off, I try to ignore it. I don't want to wake up today. Bed is too comfy, and nothing is making me get up. Well, that was the plan, till an annoying little brother start jumping on my back. No such thing as personal space with him. "If you don't get off, I'm blasting you."

"And I'll tell mom. Now come on! Mom said I can't eat unless you come down." I'm not hungry.

"GOHAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST!" Ever since these changes started mom's yelling became worst. But I finally got up, and Goten is still on my back.

"Ok squirt. Get off!" He gets off, and runs out the room. Sometimes I wonder when mom going to let me sleep in. Since the changes some good stuff did happen. I got my own room. What used to be Goten's nursery became my room, and Goten got the room downstairs. It's not that bad, since nursery is the seconds biggest room in the house. When I reach downstairs is when the smell of food finally wakes me up. Before I sit at the table, I help mom put the rest of the food on the table. "Morning mom."

"Morning Gohan. Eat up. Afterwards I'm going to need you to go into town. I need a few supplies." Sure mom. "Oh, and if you like you don't have to study today." I almost choked on the pancake I had in my mouth. Mom doesn't give me a free day, unless it's something happening.

"Did I do something wrong? Are we having guess? What's up mom?"

"Nothing. Just you looked stressed out. So, you deserve a break." Mom is creeping me out, but I'm not going to question it.

…

Gohan sure as become less fun since he started becoming taller. Heck, he doesn't like playing with me anymore. All he does is study like crazy. And if he's not studying, he's helping mom with stuff. Sometimes she would send him to hunt stuff, and mom won't let me join. Why can't I join? Mom sometimes say I'm too young. Or that I'll get in the way. It's not fair! I'm 5 after all! I can handle it.

As me and Trunks play the new game, we hear his parents arguing again. Sounds like something about the gravity room, again. Me and Trunks just laugh, and then he tells me about the new water guns his mom got him. He said that we should play a prank on his dad, and I can't help think how fun that would be. "Let's do it."

Great! I'm in trouble again. "But it was Trunks idea!"

"But you're the one who shot him in the ear!"

"Because you said to!" Before long mom and aunty Bulma is pulling us apart. Now our moms tell us we're grounded for a week. And we see uncle Vegeta still with a towel to his ears.

On the ride home, mom is telling me how much of a bad thing I did. I try telling her how it was Trunks idea. And she tells me I shouldn't do everything Trunks does and tells me. But it's not my fault that it's fun. When we get home, Gohan had on the couch, reading another book. Trunks was right. My big brother is a nerd. But he's a fun nerd. After taking off my shoes, I go to him and ask to play. Then mom tells him that I'm grounded. "What you and Trunks do this time?"

"They shot Vegeta with a water gun. Shame on you Goten."

When mom wasn't looking, Gohan whispered in my ear. "Who got the most shots?" I pointed to myself. "Good job." Then he sat up and spoke normally. "That was awful spurt. Did you learn your lesson?"

"I sure did. Never play with uncle Vegeta, unless we ask first." Mom then came back from the kitchen, and said I wasn't grounded anymore. Big brother to the rescue!

…

_Big brother to the rescue!_ I knew it was too good to be true. Those boys really think I don't know what they're doing. I'll let it slide, but next time I mean it. Then again, I could never stay mad at my boys.

Since Gohan started to go through puberty he sure been acting different. And I been feeling slightly old. I noticed he would have trouble doing what he usually do. Very simple things becomes a bit of a chore. Like taking better control of his strength. My poor baby. It's almost liked the time him and Goku were super sayians the whole time. They broke all my favorite glasses and china. Thankfully we were able to replace them, and these.

I also noticed how he would seem angry for no reason at times. But whenever I sent him to go hunting, he always seemed more relaxed. Maybe he just needs exercise to get rid of all that tension. Goku did tell me there was a time on kami's lookout he would easily anger for no reason, and he would go heavier on his training. Maybe it's a sayian thing. Maybe they need a lot of exercise as they get older. I should ask Vegeta, or at least have Bulma ask for me. My poor baby.

…

Boy, I'm starting to lose track I been dead. It feels like forever. I wonder how everyone on earth is doing. Let's see, today is Gohan's birthday, and he's a teenager. I hope he's taking it better than I did. Thankfully Chichi would be able to help him. But I kind of wish I was there, to help him through it. I remembered it being a very strange time for me.

Uh? Why is Baba here? "Hello Baba. What up?"

"Oh, nothing. I actually have some good news." At that I sat up straight. "Well you see, there's a tournament happening on earth next year."

"Ok, how is that good news?"

"Patience. I'm getting to it." She coughed in her hand. "I have checked it out with a few people, and King Yemma. And they all agreed you can come to earth on that day." It took a moment for her words to sink in. When they did, I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face. I got up and hugged Baba.

"Thank you so much. When I can tell everyone?"

"Two months before. No sooner than that." With that she leaves, and I'm so excited. In one year, I get to see everyone. I get to see my family again. I get to finally meet my other child. I get to see how much my little man grew. I just hope… That's when a sudden wave a doubt washed over me. I just hope they'll be happy to see me too. Of course, they'll be happy. What am I even saying!

And the tournament sounds fun too. I might get to see how strong everyone has gotten. If they even still train. Maybe I'll win, and Chichi will get the prize money. Won't she be happy. Plus, I get to hear what everyone has done since I been gone. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to give my perfect Chichi a kiss. She might be mad at me though. So, if I can't get anything else, a kiss would be just perfect. I absentmindedly touch the fabric of my gi top. It might not smell like them anymore, but it's still the same top. King Kai keeps asking if I want a new one, but I just can't. I rather a quick stitch here and there, but not a fully new gi.

…

It's the morning of my birthday, and the house feels empty. I somehow managed to wake up early today, and I made my way to the kitchen. Mom not there, but all my favorites in on the table. I take a quick sense around the house. Nobody is really home. Actually, it feels like they're miles away. So, does that mean all of this is for me? Only one way to check. Mom. _Yes._ Is the food on the table is all mine? _Yes, and don't worry about the dishes._ With that said, I start digging in. Mm! Mom made it taste extra good today.

After breakfast, I go out. Might as well get a good morning workout in before dealing with all that paperwork. Since my last birthday, mom suggested I do a morning workout, after breakfast, before studying and stuff. Since then it became a daily routine, and it feels so great to tired myself out. It might not be like the training I've done with dad, and Mr. Piccolo, but it's something. On top of that, it's only light work. And last week mom gave me a new gi. Mom sure is acting weird. She seems more relaxed as the years go by.

As I come back, from my morning run, I spot mom in the kitchen. But I don't see Goten anywhere. Maybe she took him to Bulma's today. I walk into the kitchen, and grab a cup of water. Mom doesn't even look at me, as she's putting dishes away. "Is something up, mom?" She shakes her head. Once the dishes are away, she walks away. I'm confused. Mom is looks happy today. Well, if she's happy than it's nothing to worry about.

During dinner me, mom, Goten, and grandpa are celebrating my birthday. Goten even made a seat for dad's photo. This is the second time he did this. It actually feels nice. Almost like dad is celebrating with us. After my birthday dinner, I take a bath outside. As I watch the stars, I wonder if dad is watching over us. It's been so long. "Dad, if you are watching, we miss you. And I'm going to start high school soon. Oh, and mom says Goten is kind of like you when you were a kid. Wish you were here." That's when I saw a shooting star. Maybe it heard my wish. I hope it comes true.

…

My baby is going to start high school soon. It took a while to find one, that would accept him, without question. I just wish it didn't take two years. Once, he comes home from getting his entrance exam scores, we'll have a big dinner. This is so exciting. And soon I'm going to be putting Goten into grade school. I don't think home school is working for him. No matter what I do, I don't think my methods are working anymore. So, this September I'll put him into grade school. I know Gohan is going late into the year, but I won't do the same with Goten.

…

I can't believe this! I just had to play super hero on my first day of school. Mom is going to kill me if she find out. And why did that girl had to stop me? Damn it! I'm going to be late! I wish I could just use my full speed to get to school, but mom forbid it. This just sucks. But that girl's eye were pretty though. Wait! Why am I thinking about some random girl's eyes? For all I know we'll never meet again. I really hope we don't. That felt awkward how close she was, when she asked what happened at the bank. She smelled nice. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I need to make it to school! Not think about some random girl!


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Year of hell**

I can't believe my luck, well, I feel unlucky. She's in my homeroom class. I'm going to die! The moment the teach mention my excellent high scores, on the entrance exam, the class had a roar of "boos' and "nerd boy." Great, just great. Haven't started talking to anyone and I already have a nickname. I rather be home. At least there I can study in my underwear, and snack whenever I want to.

When the teacher tells me to find a seat, a blonde girl calls my attention. She saying how there's an empty seat next to her, so why not take it. When I reach the seat is when I see _her_ eyes are watching me. I feel nervous. Maybe I shouldn't sit over here. I'm seconds from looking for another seat, when the blonde girl gets my attention again. Well, it's too late.

Once I take the seat, I feel my fate is done for. The blonde introduce herself as Erasa, the blonde guy as Sharpner, and the one with the pretty eyes is Videl. Why do I keep referring her to pretty eyes? What is wrong with me? Then Erasa tells me that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter. Oh, just perfect! She just had to be the daughter to that weird guy, who claimed to beat cell. Oh, no harm in lying about that. It made things peaceful for me and mom, and everyone else. But I am impressed that she's his daughter. Not impressed that the guy could have kids. I'm just impressed that her father is famous.

The rest of the day went by pretty ok. Except for when I kept feeling her eyes on me. I was just trying to write down as much as notes as possible. During lunch, when I saw what they had for lunch, in the lunchroom, I was debating on rushing home for lunch and then rush back for next class. _Nope mister._ I'm going to truly be suffering today. I'm just grateful that this school gives free lunch. But note to stuff, bring my own lunch from now on. The food seems like one of Bulma's kitchen experiments gone wrong. At least I could eat her food. Guess, I'll wait till I get home. Hope my stomach can stay quiet till then.

…

I'm so happy my Gohan started school. But Goten looks so sad without his big brother around. Maybe I could take him to Bulma's. That usually cheers him up. That idea was turned down the moment it left my mouth. He instead stood in his room, playing with his toys. Maybe he'll cheer up if I make his favorite lunch.

…

This is so not fun. Gohan started school, and I'm going to be home without him. Mom asked if I wanted to see Trunks, but it's not the same. Besides, on Monday he's always training with his dad. I'm going to my room, and pretend that this is all a dream. Big brother will be in home, and play with me. And we'll play that ninja tag, and hide and seek with mom. Maybe I could catch some bugs, and show Gohan. He likes it when I show him when I find something new. Even mom likes that. Mom did get worried when I brought home a tiger, and asked if we could keep it as a pet. Gohan thought it was funny, but mom yelled at me and the tiger. The tiger was very scared of mom. That was funny.

…

This day just won't end. Thankfully my afternoon classes she wasn't in them, but the teachers kept picking me to solve problems for the class. So many dirty looks, I was starting to think I was public enemy number 1. That thought was funny. "Mr. Gohan, is there something you like to share with the class?"

"No madame." Great, just great.

Homeroom again, and I was tempted to find a different seat than this morning. But Erasa stopped me in my tracks, and called me over. During homeroom I found out a little bit more about my classmates. Like how Sharpner was in a sports club, and Erasa is part of the spirit committee. And the Videl was part of the Martial Arts club. So, she's a fighter. Interesting. Wait, why do I find that interesting?

After school, while everyone went to their clubs, I took a stroll to the edge of town, before flying off. Today was a long day. As I flew home, I wonder what mom cooked. I might even ask for couple more helping, to make up for not eating lunch. And if not, I could always fish if I'm still hungry. Mom hates it when I do that sometimes, but I just can't help it. Sometimes I would be extremely hungry, that not even her cooking fills me up. Sometimes I wonder if that was how it like when mom and dad first got married. It probably took mom forever to figure out how much will actually fill dad. That's a funny thought.

When I land home, I'm ambushed by my kid brother. I'm so weak from hunger, I can't even fight back. Today I lucked out, mom did make all my favorites, but it wasn't enough. Luckily mom didn't mind making more. She even commented how I'm almost eating as much as dad. The smile she had made me feel slightly sad. We haven't spoken about dad in a while. Almost like we avoid the subject all together.

After dinner, I went to start on my homework. It wasn't so bad. While doing homework, I found myself wondering what type of fun stuff will happen at school. Even though, today was my first day, tv shows and books always made high school seem like some type of adventure. I hope it's true.

…

As I was training, the guys seem to be making a lot of giggling noise. So, I stopped what I was doing, and went to go see what they were doing. When I reached them, they were all holding some type of book. I looked over to one of them more closely, and then I realize what they're reading. And with that, I walked away. My curiosity was fulfilled and now I regret it.

Why did it have to be that? I tried getting back to my training, till Olibu walked over. He gets on the ground, and joins me in doing pushups. At first, we're silent, till he ask about my wife. "What exactly is there to say? She's absolutely perfect to me." He goes about asking about if she's hot, and how she looks. I was starting to get annoyed with these questions. "Why do you even want to know? It's none of your business to know how my wife looks."

"It's nothing bad Goku. I assure you. But the face of disgust, when you saw what the rest were looking at, had me curious. That's all."

His answer just made me angry. I sat up and looked at him. "Again, what is it to know how my wife looks? And why does it make you curious that I gave a disgust look?"

"If you gave such a face, than your wife must be one hell of a beauty. Let's face, we were all married men before we died. And we all considered our wives beautiful. But even we get bored of the same thing. And those magazines sure have some beauties. So, how does a guy like you, be so loyal to one female, and not at least look—"

I had punched him across the field, and gave the other guys an angry glare. They quickly looked away, and I walked off. How dare he say such things? How dare he compare me to every other guy? I only have eyes for my Chichi. Of course, I'm loyal to her, the same way I know, she is loyal to me. Why do they keep insisting that either her or me should move on? We're not like that! Chichi would always wait for me, and I will always for her!

Memories of that Li guy pops to mind. Chichi told me how he always tried to be with her. How a lot of men tried to have her hand in marriage. But she denied every one, because of our promise. Because of the promise we will be married. Even though it was a mistake on my end, she took it to heart. That alone proves her loyalty to me. She could have easily forgot our promise, like I have, and she could have married anyone else. She could have married anyone else, other than me. That thought alone had my blood boiling.

My Chichi could have been someone else's, and I wouldn't have known. If she never came to the tournament? What if when I went in search of her scent, and found out she was married? What if when I did and she told me about the forgotten promise? What would I have done? Would I have challenged her husband, for Chichi? I probably would, maybe even tried to kill him. I might not understand why I had those feelings, but sure as hell I would have done everything to have Chichi. For Chichi I would kill.

I tried getting into train. I needed to calm down. When I was finally calm, did King Kai came over to me. He was asking what happened, and I told him I didn't want to talk about it. He did insist that I need to learn to better control my temper. That slowly I'm slowly behaving more uncontrollable sayian, than the good nature sayian he first met. "Then tell them to leave my personal life out of their mouths." With that he gave me one more look, and walked away. And again, I felt my rage building. I tried focusing on training again.

…

The rest of the month went by pretty fast. I kept mostly to myself. During class I would get bored, but it was ok. I felt I was actually understanding the main concept of each class. I even started asking for extra credit assignments. Thankfully, the teachers agreed. During lunch, I spent that time on the roof. I rarely spoke with Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl. Maybe during homeroom, but most of the time I was focus on class.

Well, so I like to tell myself. In the two classes me and Videl shared I would sometime look her way. Not the actually seeing way, but the ki sensing way. Sometimes when I do that, I would feel her eyes on me, and so I would stop. When I did, she stopped staring at me. I found that weird, but left it alone.

Then came summer vacation. That was a complete blessing. Not only did I end the year with the highest score, even though I started late, I, in a way, made friends. Well, sort of friends. They were the only three that I talked to the most. So, I guess you can say we're somewhat friends. Also, this guy Mark. Guess 10th grade went pretty well.

Summer was pretty fun, yet it felt short. I was finally allowed to sleep in again. I didn't have to wear long sleeves anymore, too. I was even allowed to just be in my underwear, now that was awesome. Plus, a dip in the lake was like the highlight of my summer. Goten didn't bug me as much, but I still annoyed me time to time. And we did have fun. Also, during the summer I grew even more, and I got a new haircut. So, the summer was pretty fun, in its own right.

…

Gohan sure acts weird when he gets home. After dinner my baby goes to his room to do all that homework. Why does the teachers give him so much? I asked him, and he tells me that he asked for it. Saying how he wanted to do as much extra credit as possible. My baby is incredible. Just like his father. Always liking a good challenge, and taking more than what is expected of them.

Summer is finally here, and Gohan is way too happy to be out of school. He does a lot, so I should let him enjoy his summer. I try not to ask for too much. Even though, I hate relying on dad like this, it at least helped me with the boys. And I'm so grateful that Bulma is helping pay for Gohan's schooling, and is even helping with Goten's. I really don't know what I'll do without her.

As I let Gohan enjoy his day, me and Goten heads to Bulma's for a playdate. Krillin is even bring Marron along. This is so much fun. Watching our kids play together. I do wish Gohan had this growing up, but at least Goten has it. And Gohan is doing everything to make me proud. But I do hope he's also doing it for himself. He deserves his own happiness, too. He's still a kid after all.

…

Summer is finally here! Gohan is home the whole day! But mom doesn't want me bugging him. But I can't help it! I got my big brother back for two whole months! We played in the lake. We played endless ninja tag, and hide and seek. Mom even made all our favorite desserts. We was even allowed to drink soda, and eat junk food. The summer is fun when mom doesn't try to make us eat healthy all the time. We even got to stay up to watch all the movies we wanted.

Trunks would visit sometimes, and bring his video games. And mom doesn't complain if we stay past our bedtime playing. She only complains if we don't keep my room clean. Me and Trunks would even do prank calls, since there was no bedtime. We even ate all the cookies, when mom wasn't looking. Gohan would then try to catch us, for not leaving him any. And Gohan would get in trouble for shooting ki blast at us. Like mom says, he should know better since he's older.

But the few times he ate the last of the mom's pies, I would get so angry. I even threaten to destroy his summer assignments. And he would give me a nuggie, till mom comes save me. "But he started it!" Mom just tell him how I'm younger, and should be nicer. That's right. Don't eat the last slice next time.

But the times mom wasn't another, me and Trunks had to play extra nice. That meant, if we broke something, we had to beg Gohan to not tell mom. We would do anything, and he would make us do his chores. One time he made me and Trunks bring him snacks while he was studying. And he got first dibs on what to watch on tv. It's a good thing he liked cartoons. Unless, he was in the mood to watch the boring news. "Stop being a grownup, and put on the cartoons. The superhero one is going to start soon!" That one is our absolute favorite. We almost had every figure of our favorite characters.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: An Endanger City and the little Girl that keeps it safe**

As I get ready for the new school year, mom reminds me to not forget anything. This time around I figured the perfect route to school, without having to bump into anyone. Also, Bulma was awesome enough to give me a new bike. It's perfect enough that I can go as fast as I want, but enough that people won't question my speed. Also, this time around, I learned what was a normal size lunch, for people not to question my eating habits. Last time I got so many weird looks; it was uncomfortable.

As I enter the school building, I spot Erasa and Sharpner by their lockers. I'm still not sure if I should say hi or something. I actually have half a mind to just walk to my locker, and hope I don't get notice. "Hey nerd boy!" Never mind; Sharpner spotted me. As I walked over to them, I notice that Videl is yet with them. I wonder why. "So, nerd boy, what classes you got this year?" As we shared information, it turns out we have all the same classes this year. What gives? And the worst part of it all, Videl came out of nowhere and took my schedule.

"What a surprise. We got the same classes." And she slapped my back. What is this girl? Man, if Goten didn't jump on my back this morning, maybe that slap wouldn't help as much as it did. And how the heck did I not sense her coming? The rest of the day was uneventful, to P.E class. Usually no teams wants to have me join them, but this time Sharpner volunteered me to Videl's team. Today we were playing baseball. I've read about it, and seen Yamcha play, but I never played. I was so zoned out, till I heard something get hit. I looked up and there was the ball. I caught it, and tried to gently toss it. My gentle needs some work. And everyone gave me weird looks for how high I jumped. Ok, so no jumping too high and staying in the air for too long. Those what normal teens do, right? It's hard controlling my strength, but I'll get the hang of it, eventually.

During lunch, I tried escaping to the roof again, just to be followed by these three. They were kind of surprised on the amount I ate, but I didn't tell them this was just a quarter of my usual. Erasa and Videl ate really small lunches, smaller than what mom eats. Sharpner on the other hand, ate something a bit bigger. It got me wondering, what is a normal size meal for a full human? Bulma and mom eats way more than these two. But maybe case they picked it us with living with sayians. Then again, I never seen 18 or Bunny eat. For all I know, everyone just has different eating habits.

"Earth to Gohan!" That's when I snapped out of my thoughts. "Man, nerd boy. Pay attention. I was trying to ask, if you're gonna join any clubs this year." I looked over to Sharpner.

"Probably not. I don't really got the time, and stuff."

"What you mean?"

"I just have stuff to do after school. Like all my assignments, and extra homework." And helping mom with Goten, sometimes. But I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Come on nerd boy, live a little." He then slaps my back. "Forget those damn assignments, you'll have plenty of time for that afterwards." Oh, if he knew my mom, he would take those words back in a heartbeat. Just thinking about what mom would say gives me the chills.

…

I can't believe this! Mom is making me go to school, too! Why can't I stay home, and play? "Goten, you need an education. So, you're going to school."

"But what about homeschool? Why you change your mind now? Gohan was homeschool all the way till now, so why can't I? why can't I be homeschooled till high school?"

"Gohan situation is different. He was supposed to start school at 3, but things happened. I tried putting him in school at 6, but other things came up. And since you wasn't dragged away from me, and have the closes to a normal childhood. I'm going to make sure you go to school like a normal child."

"But mom! Why can't we wait one more year?"

"Goten, you're going to be 6 soon. You're going to school! And that's the end of the argument!" She continues dragging me through the hallway, of this supposed school building. This is so embarrassing. "Then walk." I rather be dragged than do that. So, onward to my new prison. I hope they have yummy food at least. "If not, I packed you a small snack for lunch. And when you get home, you'll get more food." Aw man! I'm going to be starving like Gohan now! This just sucks big time!

…

I can't believe my boys. For goodness sake. I do everything I can to have them happy. I want my kids to be successful and happy adults. I want what's best for them, and they only think about playing. But I love my kids, and they'll realize one day I'm doing everything for them. They're going to be the death of me. But hey, I'll be happy knowing I did everything I could.

When Gohan and Goten gets home, from their first day, they look like someone took their favorite toy and broke it. When I asked what was wrong, they went on about how school sucks. Goten went on about how loud the other kids were, and he had to cover his ears the whole time. Then how lunch tasted awful. Plus, some kids were being super mean to a girl, for no reason. "Like, she was minding her own business, playing with her dolls. And then this bigger girl just pushed her. It was so not nice! When the mean girl left, I went to check if the other girl was ok. She said how she was used to the other kids bullying her. So, I told the teacher. And don't you believe. The teacher didn't do anything!" Goten kept going on and on how it's not right. And he asked me if he could invite the girl over one day to play.

"I'll see what I can do. What about your day, Gohan?" He looked at his food, then back at us. He told it was ok, and that he should get a head-start on his studies. After I washed the dishes, I head to his room with his favorite snack. "You sure everything was ok, Gohan."

"Yeah mom. Just exhausting is all." Why do I feel he's not telling me something?

"Well, here a snack, and try to get some rest." I kiss his forehead and leave the room. My boys are sure something else. I wonder if those high school kids are being nice to my baby.

…

Not even two months in and already I feel like I learned everything. The only class that are slightly a challenge are English, and PE. English mostly because I can't laugh at what I'm reading. Like come on. Mr. Satan is in everything. And it's hilarious how they idolize him. And when I'm up to read out loud, I had to hold back a snicker to get through it all. Can you blame me? In one chapter they spoke about the Cell Games. I swear, the way they have it written down would even make my dad laugh.

Now PE was a whole different challenge. Not only did I had to hold back, by a lot, I was put into more team activities. All in thanks to Sharpner and Videl taking turns on who's team I was on. I don't know why they fight over who team I'm on. Well more like, whose team I won't be on. Videl hates it every time she gets stuck with me. Well too bad, not like I want to be stuck with you anyway. "Did you say something nerd boy?" Uh? What in the world? Oh, never mind. It was probably just my imagination.

It's finally November! I don't know when or how, but I started keeping track of the days. I was just looking forward to all our off days. Especially since it meant I could sleep in, and just relax in my room. But today was kind of weird. I know Videl is here today, but where is she? Usually she's in class either before me, or we make it to class at the same time. Just then Erasa gets to her seat. She looks over at Sharpner, and asked him, "So, what was it this time?"

"Nothing big. Just some robbers holding up the bank. Videl probably finished by now." I was going to ask what they meant, when a certain blue eye girl ran into the classroom. Once she sat her seat, next to Sharpner is when he spoke again. "So, how did it go?"

"Not bad. It was just some thug forgetting his place." Ok, now I'm just baffled.

"Where did she go?" They all looked at me confused. That's when Erasa had a shock face.

"That's right! You probably haven't even notice, that she even leaves class to help the cops." She then pulls Videl under her arm, and points at her. "Our Videl here, is a little crime fighter. Whenever the cops are in trouble, she helps them out. Our city is always safe when Videl is at the scene."

"Wow. Impressive." I didn't put much though into what happens around here, once I leave school. Maybe I should check it. Mom probably won't mind if I come home a few minutes late or anything.

After class, instead of doing my usual route, I just stood on the roof of the school. I followed Videl's ki, till she was far enough that I could start following her by flight. She so happened to be dealing with another rubbery. Hey, aren't those the same guys I stopped back when I first started school? How they get out of jail? As I watched, I saw how they were shooting, and were aiming at the cop cards. Videl seem to work her way around all the cars, as she tried getting closer to the robbers.

She was able to take the big guy out with one kick. Impressive. She then handle the other two pretty well. But then I saw one with a rocket launcher, aiming at her. This isn't good. I turned super sayian and quickly got the rocket, and left the scene before anyone even saw me. I threw the rocket to the air, and continued watching what Videl was doing. And she deals with this on a regular bases? That's not right. It's actual plain dangerous. Well, maybe I could ask Bulma for some help. Like a disguise or something, so I can help out. At least, when she needs it. Hey, it'll almost be like I'm playing superhero, too. That sounds fun.

Once I see Videl hand over the robbers, is when I finally flew off to Bulma's. When I get there, she just working on another bike. Boy, she just loves her bikes. I then tell her my little situation, leaving out the Videl part, and she agrees to help me. She tells me to just give her a bit, and I go in search of Trunks. Maybe we could play video games while I wait. I end up facing Vegeta, and he's giving a weird look. "Disgusting slacker." Well nice to see you too, Vegeta. As he's about to walk away, he turns to me one more time. He then looks speechless. What did I even do? "You got to be kidding me. Who is she?" WHAT?

"What in the world are you talking about?" He then looks me over one more time, and then walks off. What just happened?

…

That was strange, it felt like someone was watching me just now. How bazaar. Also, that guy with the launcher, he looks like he seen a ghost. Once I handed these guys over, I notice something moved really fast on the roof. What in the world?


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: You're Savior is here**

Bulma is just so awesome. Not only she got me a cool outfit, but also it fits in a watch. This is just too good to be true. Maybe I should show off a bit. Like almost letting people know who I am. But what can I do? Oh, someone is dangerously speeding. This is perfect! Ok, maybe I got a little too angry, but they made fun of me. I thought really hard on that name. I thought it was really cool, too. Luckily, they got the message to drive more safely. With that I flew home. On my flight I started thinking how I would tell mom. CRAP! I didn't think about mom this whole time. She's going to flip.

Uh? This is interesting. Mom is letting me do this, as long as I keep my grade up. I really don't deserve her. I showed off my outfit to Goten, and he thought it was cool too. I knew he would. For the rest of the night, I was working on my superhero poses. And Goten cheered me on. Then when it was bedtime, I stood up a bit longer to finish all my homework. I'm going to have to work on my schedule to keep up with my studies.

The next few days went pretty quiet. Well, until after school ended, and I just ended up following Videl around. There was a few small robberies, and maybe one or two car chases. I only stood by for just in case. Everything was pretty ok. And watching her handle herself was pretty fun, too. I don't get why though, and I was trying to not question it. For right now I'll keep away.

It's now December, and I was wondering what I should get mom and Goten this year. Doing odd jobs for Bulma did pay off. Also, when mom wasn't paying attention, I did some extra hunting. I sold everything I got and even fire wood. The money was coming along nice, and I just wonder what I'm going to surprise them with.

It's now the last day of school, before the winter break, and we were just in homeroom. Erasa went on about how she's going to the islands. Sharpner said he'll be hitting Videl's dad dojo. And Videl will also be get some training in, as well. Sounds like everyone will be pretty busy. Most likely Bulma is going to have another party, and I'm going to be stuck watching the brats. Sometimes I do wish someone was my age there. But at the same time, I don't. What would a normal teenager think of it all? Probably be confused and weird out. Especially with the eating contest Trunks and Goten do. Or seeing Vegeta eating like he never seen food before. That was a laugh.

"Yo, nerd boy! You're doing it again." Oops. I have to stop that. I looked over to Sharpner. "Like I was trying to ask. What you doing this Christmas break?"

"Probably my aunt is going to have a huge party. And maybe go shopping for something for my mom. Nothing special."

"A party! Can you invite people?" Erasa looked so excited when she asked that. I told her I don't know, and how it'll probably be best they didn't go anyway. "Come on Gohan. Why wouldn't it be best we go? Are you hiding from us?" That's when I noticed Videl looking at me weird.

"No. Nothing at all." I felt super nervous for some reason. "It's just my family is pretty embarrassing." I couldn't help rub behind my head, and nervously grinned.

"Aw, bo. It would have been nice to see what nerd boy did during holiday." Erasa had a long face. Very funny.

"Oh, please. I bet nerd boy is just lying, and is just going to be studying during the whole break."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprise." Videl added before getting up to leave. Let them think that.

…

I can't believe this! Gohan is gone, again! It's the weekend, and he's not doing superhero stuff. He just left earlier morning and left. I know he's somewhere in the woods, but he's moving too fast for me to catch him. Mom says he's probably just catching up on his workout. Since starting school, he didn't do his morning workouts anymore. But this feels weird. Especially since he smells funny. He sometimes come home smelling like wood, or some type of animal. Maybe he's hunting and not sharing with us. So, mean.

It's almost Christmas time, and aunty Bulma is throwing another party soon. And then after that, it'll be my birthday. I wonder what we're doing this year. Maybe this year I could ask mom for a new game. I really wish I could games like Trunks, but I'm happy with whatever mom gives me. It still makes me feel special when she gives me things. And last year Gohan even got me something. Even mom was very surprised. Like when did Gohan even get the money? Maybe I should ask him for a game, instead. Then again, maybe not.

…

Today is little one's birthday. I hope they're making them feel really special. I wonder what they like to eat. Whatever it is, Chichi is probably making it extra special for them. As I sit under the tree, I begin to wonder, how much longer it'll be till I get to see them. How will they react to me? Will they like me? Will they even let me hold them? Will I get to see them smile at me? Then it hit me. How will they handle when I leave again? I don't think I could bare to see them sad to watch me leave. A day is so short, but I hope I could leave them with a lasting impression on how much I love them. Even though it'll be the first time we meet, but I already have a place in my heart them.

Just as I start to get back, into training, I feel eyes on me. I look back, and it's the guys looking at me. What they want now? One of them walks over, and looks nervous. When he reach me, he look away. Oh, for Dende sake. After a moment he finally ask if I'm really excited to see my family soon. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's almost been 7 years since your death. Are you not nervous that you might not recognize your family?" I was giving him an angry glare. He stepped back a bit, and held his hands up. "I mean, like your eldest being bigger, since he grew up. Or maybe your wife changed hairstyles. And you said you don't even know your youngest. Like what are you even expecting them to look like? Or even if they a girl or boy? Have you thought about that?" He did have a point, and my anger cooled a bit. "What are you even expecting? Are you expecting open arms? Or is it even possible that they might hate you?" With that my anger returned, and I started closing the space between us. "Oh, what am I saying? My mistake. Of course, your family will greet you with open arms. Maybe I'm speaking out of jealousy. That's probably it." I was just a foot away from him when he said that.

Once he left, I tried getting back to training. Of course, my family will greet me with open arms. How dare he even said those things! But he did have a point about a few things. I wonder how big Gohan gotten, and how he looks now. Either way, I'll know it's him by his ki and scent alone. Same with Chichi, and with the small sample of the scent of the little one.

As excited, I am, to see everyone, I won't lie, I am a bit worried how the little one will react to me. The last time I was with Chichi, and I felt their growing ki, I could tell they had a unique signature. Like Gohan's but of their own. Their signature wasn't as strong as Gohan's, but probably because it was too early. But there was something about it, that was just special in its own way. Also, their ki felt happy. They probably was the happiest little baby. Probably still a happy little kid now.

…

Ok, that was a close one. After I set the bus down, I made sure Videl was ok. When she started asking me questions, I tried my superhero pose. She made a weird face. Either way, I didn't stay long enough for more questions.

As the weeks go by, I found myself listening close to Videl's police watch. Sometimes I would stay back, unless I hear it's really bad. Sometimes there would people wanting to ask me questions, but I just left. No point in staying longer than I have to. Leave it to Erasa to state how she notice I leave almost same time as Videl. And to top it off, comes back minutes before she does. Now I have to be extra careful.

Especially on my trip to school. Since I wear my Saiyaman suit, to fly around, Videl would try to catch me in her helicopter. She just won't give up. She even makes me late sometimes. Somehow, I don't mind as much. It's almost like a game, kind of makes up for the lack of morning workouts. Just as I put the suit away, do I realize someone is on the roof. CRAP! Hopefully they didn't see anything.

How did I get myself into this? Now I have to take Angela on a date, this Saturday. This bite, and mom just made fun of me. So not cool. The movie was just boring, and it was making me fall asleep. She didn't like that. She got all weird, and then said we should get ice cream. That's when I saw the burning building, and Videl trying to get in. Oh no! Not good!

…

What in the world did I get myself into? There is no way I could put out this fire. "For once I'm happy to see you. Can you help with this water tank?"

"No problem Ms. Videl." He was able to punch the water tanks, and the fire was put out. But now where did he go off to? That guy sure is something. He gets on my nerves whenever he shows up, and helps me. I was doing just fine on my own. But I do feel like I owe him a bit for saving my life a few times.

As I finish talking to the officers, I notice a certain nerd boy walking through the crowd. I wonder what he's doing here. I follow him, and he seems to be looking for something or someone. I walk over to him, and ask him what's he doing here. Just then Angela shows up. Great, it's her. The one that has a new boyfriend every week. So, it turns out they were on a date, all because she blackmailed Gohan. Oh brother. And over her seeing him in teddy bear underwear. Now that's a laugh. But for some reason I kind of upset. If it wasn't because of the blackmail, would Gohan even date this bimbo? What am I even thinking? Who cares who Gohan dates. It's none of my business.

Ok, maybe it would be nice to know what's his type. Not like I like him or anything. He just doesn't say much, and almost always disappearing. He's probably hiding something, and I'm going to find out what. He basically came out of nowhere, and that Saiyaman guy shows up. And even the golden fighter. Strange things been happening since Gohan showed up. I want to know if he's connected somehow.

…

"How did the date go?"

"Just peachy. I got dumped." Before mom could say anymore, I heading to my room. Once inside, my mind was just buzzing with thoughts. She actually said she was happy I was there. She actually asked for my help. Just wow. Two things I never would have thought Videl could ever say. Strangely it made me smile. The way Videl said thank you was nice too. Even though I know she wasn't thanking me, personally, it still felt nice hearing it.

I should go into the city tomorrow, and just walk around. Probably get to know it more, since I go to school there. But before any more thought of that, let me finish my assignments.

Today was going so wonderful, but a plane just needed help. Heck, at least this is stuff I could do on my own. Yet somehow, I wish Videl was here to see. WAIT! Why am I thinking that? The rest of the day, was full of small crimes, and eventually blue eyes trying to catch me. That actually put a smile on my face. Don't know why, but who cares. When she got out her copter, I placed it on an off building. Once I was a couple building away, I just watched her. Maybe I should talk to Vegeta why I'm acting this way. It's really strange. Then again, nobody needs to know my little enjoyment. I kind of like saving her butt.

…

"I think Gohan likes someone."

"Why you say that bro?"

"Ever since he became a superhero, all he does he help this one girl. Like nonstop. Also, sometimes, when he comes home from school, he complains that a girl won't leave him alone. But that's not the crazy part. He's smiling when he says that."

"You got to be kidding me. We gotta tell my dad!" Then Trunks give me that look, the very look that he gives before we get in trouble. "Or we can find out who she is, and mess with him about it."

"Trunks! You genius!"

"I know. I know."

"But how we gonna do it? Since, you know, we gotta do school and stuff."

"Doesn't he go out on the weekends?" I nod my head. "We follow him, and we find out who she is."

"But I can't fly. It wouldn't be fair."

"Fine you big baby. We'll think of something else."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Teach me**

My baby is look stress out lately, and he won't tell me why. When he gets home, from a long day of school and crimefighter, he looks so worn out. I try to make my boys the best meals, and make sure they leave full and sleep full. But I'm starting to feel it's not enough. Goten at least tells me about his day, but Gohan seems off. I even feel bad when I ask him to run errands, when he gets home. But what can I do? I can't really send Goten. Not yet, anyway.

As Gohan sits for dinner, I notice he's wearing a smile this time. I wonder what got my boy smiling like that. "What's with the smile?" He just tells me how he has a group project to do, and it's on his favorite subject. But somehow, I don't feel that's the reason for the smile. Ever since his first date, he been spacing out a lot. Almost as if, he's thinking about something or someone. Maybe that's it. Maybe my baby is heartbroken, and is trying to hide it. That's it. I'm making his favorites for lunch tomorrow, and I'll make extra for snack when he gets home.

…

Another day, and she's following me again. What is with her? So what, if I so happen to not be in class when Saiyaman shows up. So what, if I live five hours from school. Why all of sudden she wants to know my every move? I rather she follow me as Saiyaman, since I get to mess with her. Like this I have to be careful. I have to be the closes thing to human. But that's getting very hard.

Another weekend of catching robbers. And she's following me. Wow! She cut me off, for once. I can get out of here easily, but I'll humor her. I can't believe it! I touched her cheek. My hand was gloved, but still. I touched her cheek! All I was trying to do was take dirt off it. I don't know why I did that. I also don't get why I'm excited about it. Now that I think about it, I didn't touch Angela during our date. Maybe that's why I'm excited. Probably because it's my first time touching a girl, that isn't my mom.

I can't believe I was still smiling, and mom questioned it. I wasn't lying about the group project. I am excited about it, but I didn't want to admit my other excitement. Mom would probably yell a lung if I told her. Now I can't sleep. I wonder what Videl cheeks feels like without my gloves. They look soft. CRAP! So, what about how her cheeks feels like. That's not important. If I have the energy to be up, I'm going to start on the group project. I wonder if Videl would like my idea for the project. I just slapped myself. What is wrong with me?

…

Gohan is smiling today. It's probably that girl. Why did he say it's because of a project? Is Gohan lying to mom? I can't wait to tell Trunks. Whoever this girl is, is sure making Gohan smile a lot. I can't wait to meet her. I wanna know what's so special about her, that got my big brother acting weird.

Today school is close for a teacher's meeting, whatever that is. So, mom is allowing me to go play. I'm going to visit my favorite pterodactyl family. Even Gohan is free today, and is joining me. If Gohan is right, the baby should have recently born. I want to go see, and play with them.

When we get there, no one in the nest. This is bad. Baby pterodactyls can't fly yet. But Gohan says it'll be already. That maybe Chobi is with his parents. Maybe Gohan is right, but I have a bad feeling about this. When we get home, Gohan decides to put on the news. He's been doing that more since becoming a superhero. As we watched the news, we see Chobi. I just knew something bad happened. He's being held by a mean circus, and I just look at Gohan. "You just gotta save him. You just have to!" Even mom agrees with me. And Gohan promises he'll do so, first thing in the morning.

…

She just had to figure it out. Now not only do I have to enter a tournament, but teach her to fly. I tell this to Bulma and she's laughing at me. Then something both amazing and shocking happens. It's dad. DAD! He tells us that he's coming back to the living for a day, and even joining the tournament. Dad is coming back! DAD IS COMING BACK! For that moment I completely forgot about the whole issue with Videl, and rushed to tell everyone about dad. Vegeta is even joining the tournament. Forget the tournament. I get to see my dad again! Mom gets to see dad again! Goten get to… to… MEET DAD!

This is so incredible! When I tell Krillin, he's super trilled. 18 ask if Krillin is even joining, since she'll join. Mostly due for the prize money. Krillin doesn't want me to tell Piccolo, but it wouldn't be fair. As I fly home, is when I remembered one little problem. I haven't even asked mom if I could even join. But I have to join, or Videl will tell everyone who I am. What could I say that would convince mom to let me join?

As we eat, I tried to tell mom about the tournament. I then mention how if I win there will be huge prize money. She gets all excited, and talks about how it'll go to my college funds. As I take the next bite of fish, I finally tell her about dad. Now mom is beyond excited. She's even in her own little world. She's even hugging Goten to death, saying he finally gets to meet dad. Now for the million-dollar question. "So, you don't mind if I take a few days off, form school, to train?" She was in the middle of talking about how she'll get all pretty for dad, and then stopped. She gave me the face that usually came before a no, and instead yes.

…

Well, here goes nothing. Oh wow, is that Gohan's voice. Wow, it's deeper than I remembered. He sounds so happy to hear me, and even more from hearing the news. With that out the way, I could finish my last bit of training. I really wish Baba would just let me see how everyone looks. But same time I'm glad she doesn't. Soon, very soon.

King Kai had been doubling my weights every month, and I'm up to 10 tons each. It feels great training like this. But I feel I could do more. Either way, I can't lose focus now. It sound like Vegeta stood on earth, after all. So, now I know for sure I'll be getting a good fight back home. Another thing to be excited about. I finally get to see my kids! I get to finally lay eyes on my perfect Chichi! I get to hold my family! And now, there's a little rematch I get to look forward to.

…

I get to meet dad. Wow. I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me? What if what Gohan and mom say about him isn't true? What if they only say those things to make me like him? But what if they telling the truth? And if he's as nice as everyone tells me, then what do I have to fear? Maybe the fact that I don't know him. Everyone is so excited about him coming, and I feel left out in the excitement.

At least I got to spend more time with my big brother. Mom was allowing me to enter the tournament, too. Maybe I could make mom proud and make it to first place. But then I remembered that Trunks was now going to enter. So, if I could make it to top two, than I would be happy. I get to show mom how much stronger I am. I get to make mom and Gohan proud of me. Even though, they say it, but I want to do something that would make them proud. And I will even get a chance to show dad, too. Now there's a thought.

What would dad think of my fighting? Will he praise me? Or will he be like uncle Vegeta and tell me where I went wrong? Maybe even point out my weakness. Gohan and mom do say that dad is the strongest man in the world, maybe the whole universe. Gohan say that even though Mr. Piccolo was his first real teacher, he learned way more under dad's teachings. Mr. Piccolo taught him by beating him every day. Dad watched him, and pointed where to work on. Then showed him the proper way. Almost like how mom been teaching me. She shows me, and then when I try it, she corrects me.

That thought got me excited to show dad what I can do. Even though he's only going to be alive for a day, I'm going to try to learn as much as possible from him. I'm going to watch all his moves, and try my best to memorize everything. Maybe if he got time, he could watch me and point out where I can improve. "Earth to spurt!" That's when I finally looked at Gohan. "Hey, bro. You ok?" I nod. "Are you ready for our sparring match?" I got into my stance, and began.

…

Just as I'm telling Goten that I'll teach him to fly, his classmate decide to make herself know. She's flying to my home. Oh great! I almost forgot all about her. Well, time to face her wrath. Somehow, I'm actually can't wait to see her angry face. I don't get why that excites me. I race Goten back to the house. Of course, I can win, but I let him beat me this time. When I get home, she's arguing with mom. Great, just great. Wonderful first impression. It took me a moment to tell mom about Videl, and how she's the one who convinced me about the tournament. Mom is allowing me to teach her to fly, thank goodness. Now, I can't stop laughing at mom and Videl making faces at each other. This is just too funny.

Sadly, we have to go to a field near the house, since Videl can't keep up easily. Goten keeps looking at her, and then back at me. He then gives me this evil smile, and runs ahead of us. What was that about? I don't like this. I stop a moment, to let Videl catch up. When she does, I continued walking. She asked how for is the field. "Not that far now. Just pass a small creek, and we'll be there in no time." She then asked where is Goten. That's when I quickly sense for him, and he's behind us. "I don't know, but if he times anything funny, it's not my fault if something goes missing." That's when I feel him stop. _Jerk._ Don't push it squirt.

When we get to the meadow, I tried to explain that you use ki to lift yourself up. It took Goten to show what ki was, and she still didn't believe it. After some more explaining, and sending Goten off, I tried to teach Videl about ki. For the first time in a long while, I had to think back to how dad taught it to me. I was so happy he taught it to me like that. It was somewhat easy to explain to her. When I did the ki ball, she was coming really up and close to me. I was feeling nervous.

She's super close. Close enough for her scent to pass my nose. This is the first time I smelled it so clearly. It was nice. Even the smile she gave me was nice. She never smiled at me like that. Well, since I've known her, she rarely smiled. When she did, she looked angry or ready to beat someone up. This smile made her eyes shine. I found myself wanting to see it more often. And the way her voice sounded with that smile, was really wonderful. CRAP! Need to focus!

I told her to try bring her ki out. It took a while, and she look like she's forcing herself. She looks so sad that she can't get it. Did I just see a tear? We can't have that. I told her to relax, and let it come out naturally. To not force it. "Just relax, and feel it being pulled out." After a while she finally did it, and the smile she had after left me speechless. We then went home for lunch.

There Videl made a comment about mom's cooking, and then mom made a comment about me marrying Videl. "WHAT THE HELL MOM?" I swear I was going to die from that very comment. Goten even comment if that meant that Videl is his big sister now. I swear my family is trying to kill me. What made it worst was that Videl didn't say no or fight back what they were saying. That's it. Today I'm going to die. If not by my family, it'll be because Videl killed me.

As we went back to the field, I dragged my feet. I can't believe mom did that. Now Goten is walking along Videl, and talking about it'll be so awesome if she was going to be his big sister. Dende kill me. My family is embarrassing. Wait, why hasn't Videl snapped yet? Could she being waiting to give me an ear full? Or didn't want to be rude to mom, since she cooked? Either way, I'm a dead man. I hope I live long enough to see Goten's face, when he meets dad. Now that I think about it. What would dad think of Videl? Wait! Why am I even wondering that?

"Earth to Gohan! Is someone in there?" The moment I stopped I fell into the creek. This day is sucking the more it continues. Now I could stay in these wet clothes, and go back home and change. Forget it. I'll just deal with it. I got up and watched, a now angry looking, Videl walk my way. When she reaches the edge of the creek, she reminds me to pay more attention. That angry face is starting to grow on me, for some weird reason. As we continue our walk, I found myself just looking at her. Doesn't she ever relax?


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Falling**

My baby is teaching a girl how to fly, so sweet of him. She was very rude when she came unannounced. She has to learn better manners. But, if I knew better, never judge a book by it's cover. I must admit, it was silly of me to argue with her. I must have looked like a child in front of my boys. As I watched them leave, I couldn't help giggle. That girl is a fighter, and if I'm not mistaken, Gohan was stuttering and smiling at her. Now that I think about it, Gohan did say he was helping a girl fight crime. Could this be her?

Oh, if Goku was here, he would be so happy. Our little Gohan got a girlfriend. Or at least a little crush. Maybe I should try getting them more together. I can't wait to tell Goku about this. Oh my, that's right! My Goku is coming back for a day. I should do everything to not stress myself out. Gotta look as pretty as possible, and maybe I should go all out. Then again, maybe not. Goku always like it when I went natural. He says I'm at my prettiest when I'm myself. Just remembering those words, has me feeling a whole new level of happy. Let me finish up lunch, and we should eat outside. Natural sunlight is good for the skin. And I want my skin to glow. I been inside for way too long. I'm going to take it easy for now.

Wow! She has people cooking for her, and she sounds rich. She also has good manners, that I knew she would have. "And you plan to marry this girl?" Seeing Gohan spit his rice was hilarious, and Goten asking if that means she's going to be in big sister now. Gohan looks so embarrassed and wishing I would stop. I couldn't help tease him. My little Gohan is becoming a man. Goku would be so proud; I know I am.

…

So, this is the girl that got my big brother acting weird. She made mom act funny, too. She seems nice, and she seems strong, too. I take another look at her, and then I came up with a great idea. I gave one more look at Gohan, before I ran up ahead. Once they passed me, I saw how they were standing next to each other. Perfect! Now to just get behind her, and trip her. Then big brother would catch her, and he'll act all weird. "I don't know, but if he tries anything funny, it's not my fault if something goes missing." Jerk. _Don't push it squirt._ Oh my, he sounded angry.

It's hard to make big brother angry. Mad, super easy, but angry, now that's tricky. Whatever this girl did to my brother, must be something to make him get that type of angry. Whoever you are girly, you better be nice to my big brother. My big brother doesn't need any more trouble, so I hope you're good to him.

"Does that mean Videl is my big sister?" Seeing Gohan react that way is so funny. I think mom can also tell Videl makes Gohan act funny. Mom seems to be having fun. And seeing Gohan look like that is super funny.

Gohan seems to be zone out, and Videl tried calling his attention. He fell into the creek, and was all wet. Videl seemed to get angry at him, and when she turned around, he was smiling. I definitely can't wait to tell Trunks this. He's going to have a field day with this. Heck, I'm having a field day with this. While he continues teaching her about ki, I got to play. Well, so they thought. I was watching them the whole time, and nothing interesting happen. They just stare at each other. Boring. That's it! I'm going look for bugs; at least that's exciting.

…

I can't believe this. We spent the rest of the afternoon on focusing on her ki. I didn't get that much training in, but somehow, I don't mind as much. As she's about to leave, I just had to make a comment about her hair. "So, you like girls with short hair, Gohan?" No. I tried to explain how it could get in the way of fighting. And she flips out on me, and tells me to leave her hair out of it. What the hell just happened? I'm just speechless, and so is Goten.

The next day she has her hair cut. What gives with this girl? She's so damn confusing. But I have to admit she does look cuter with shorter hair. CRAP! As I explain to them to put the ki under them, and then left, I notice that Videl is having trouble. I try to remind her to relax. Before long Goten is kind of getting the hang of it, and then he falls. Soon I hear Videl calling for my attention. When I reach her, I just had to open my mouth and say this was easy. Great, just great. Not only does she look mad, but also is about to cry.

She finally got the hang of ki control, and she said she'll be back tomorrow. Somehow the way she said it made me forget to breathe. They way that sounded made me wonder if she's really coming back for lessons, or something else. A small part of me hoped it was for another reason. When she came back, she made a lot of progress. Heck, she even floated a few yards. Goten on the other hand, was acting like a jet. And Videl didn't want stop lessons till she could fly like that. Great, I'm between wanting to actually train, and wanting to spend more time with Videl. Maybe after the tournament I could try to ask her to hang more. Oh man, that sounds stupid. She'll just say no. She's only here for the lessons, nothing else. I actually felt disappointed with that thought.

After lunch, Goten stood with mom, and me and Videl 'flew' to the field. She wanted to get as much practice in, as possible. When we landed, I was feeling a little awkward. This would be the first time I'll be alone with Videl, and I just feel weird. She then asked me to spar with her. As we spar, she asked about my dad, and stuff. And if it was possible that I was the delivery boy, during the cell games. I lowered my stance, as I told her yes. She looked so excited; not what I expected. We ended up sitting down, and talking about our upbringing. We accidently touched hands, and I could have sworn her face was red. I knew my face was on fire.

…

Videl looks so cute with her hair cut. I wonder why she cut it. During dinner I noticed how distracted Gohan looked. Aw, my big boy has a crash. Either that, or he's actually falling in love. My little Gohan is falling for someone. Oh my, I don't think I'm ready for grandbabies yet. "Gohan, I hope after this little tournament you'll be back at your studies." He gave me an automatic yes mom, and continued eating. This girl really got a hold of my baby. I'm so happy.

As I watched Gohan go to his room, I can't help but wonder what those two did when they were alone. That's when it hit me. I never gave Gohan the talk. Well, he's old enough now, so why not. After I sent Goten to bed, and went and check on my eldest. Thankfully he was still up. For what felt like hours, I gave him the talk. He looked so uncomfortable, and embarrassed, but it had to be done. As much as I would love the idea of grandbabies, I want my Gohan to get through school first. And give me grandbabies the proper way.

…

Oh GOD! Why did mom have to tell me that? Now all those weird looks dad gave mom. All those times they smelled funny. All the adult talks. And the noise! DAMN IT! I wish I could scrub my brain of this new knowledge. I want to scrub it clean. I won't be able to look at mom the same way for a long time, and dad. OH GOD! The moment dad comes home for dinner, and dinner is finished, I'm taking Goten and flying far away. And not come back for like, two whole days. Maybe that'll give mom enough time to destroy the evidence. So damn disgusting. And while I was wide awake, too! DAMN IT! Either dad had no control, or it was mom. Either way, I want to forget this new piece of information. I wish I was a completely unaware child again. Then again… EWW!

The moment Videl landed in our yard, I grabbed her by the wrist, and told her we had to leave, "NOW!" She was confused, but listened. The moment we were in the field, I finally realized I was still holding her wrist. I let it go so fast, and jumped away. After what mom told me, there were things I wish I could unsee. And things I actually wanted to see. I slapped myself, and looked away from her. CRAP! Why did mom do that? It felt forever for me to calm down. And Videl touching my shoulder did not help.

"What is wrong with you today?!" Great she's mad at me. And the worst part, I liked it. DAMN IT! I wanted to be able to die like a human, and be able to shot myself. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do. She then slapped me. "Get a grip!" I don't know why, but my first reaction was that I licked my lips, and smiled at her. She then stepped back, and gave me a concerned look. That's when I really snapped out of it.

I turned around. "Maybe it would be best if we didn't have flying lessons today." She turned me around and asked why. I just blurt it out and hoped for the best. "Mom gave me the talk and I can't unsee certain things. I just want to scrub my brain clean of that image." Her face turned all red, and she turned around. I was at the point of running and hiding.

She turned around, and had the most serious face I have ever seen. "So, let just try to focus on the lessons, ok? Maybe that'll take your mind off certain things." I just nodded, and we began with lessons for the day. Seeing her like this was nice. Once she got the hang of flying, she was almost as fast as Goten. I was so proud of her. Sadly, now I won't be seeing her till the tournament. Thankfully that's only two more weeks away.

…

After Gohan blurt out what made him act all weird, I felt my whole body burn from being completely mortified. I can't believe this. I just turned around and struggled with the idea of just leaving. But then what if I leave, and tomorrow he's the same way. From what I already know of Gohan, it takes him almost forever to get over things. Well, unless you help him out. Plus, the way I been feeling lately makes me not want to leave him like this.

Daddy said I couldn't have a boyfriend, especially if they're weaker than him. But the other day I found out that Gohan was the delivery boy. So, that gotta mean he's stronger than daddy. So, that would mean I can allow myself these feelings. Besides, the way he's been looking at me lately is kind of nice. And that smile, after I slapped him, just wow. Ok, so, I'll stay and help him out. I turned around and told him lets just focus on the lessons.

Truth be told, even though he was right that I could practice on my own, it was just an excuse to see him. Daddy doesn't know about any of this, and I want to keep that my little secret. Like how I touched a boy's hand, and not because I was beating him up. And the way Gohan looked at me, when I showed up with my hair cut. So, maybe the feelings aren't as one sided as I thought. It's possible he likes me, too. that thought alone made me giddy. But he doesn't have to know how I feel about him. Not now, at least. After the tournament I'll ask him to be my official boyfriend. Wait! Wouldn't that be weird?

…

Only three more day, and I'll see everyone again. Oh man, I'm so nervous. I did all the training I could, so, for the rest of the time I'm going to mediate. I need to calm my body and mind. Soon I get to lay eyes on the most beautiful creature I know. Soon I get to see my little… big boy Gohan. Soon I get to meet the little one. Plus, see all my friends. I'm just so excited. I can't wait. Maybe now I should change my training gi. That why I could cover it with their scent, and mine won't over power it.

Just thinking about them is making me so nervous. I'm not expecting much. I shouldn't expect much. It has been 7 years. I'll be lucky to just hug them for a very long time, and hear their voices. Even get a kiss from Chichi. Small things is all I want. I want to leave a good memory with them. Even though I know I won't have a lot of time, I do wish I could shower everyone with affection, especially Chichi. Man, if I could I don't think I'll be able to pull away from showering her with affection. It probably won't be considered affection after a certain point. Mm. I bet my little wife still taste as good.

Oh crap! And here comes what I was afraid of. Thoughts of all the things I wish I could do with Chichi, before I leave again. Things I know I won't have time for. It would be a damn shame to rush it too. Damn it! Just thinking about her in that way is getting me worked up. All her lovely curves. The beautiful eyes, that takes my breath away. That intoxicating scent, that drives me mad. The taste of her warm mouth, that makes it hard to pull away. And don't get me started on how much her body is just perfect. CRAP! Need to focus on mediating. Need to calm down. I don't want the first thing I do is attack my wife. Especially not in a public place. But that going to be hard, considering 7 years away from that goddess. Mm. Now here I thought I finally got used to not seeing her when I wake up. But with the knowledge I'm seeing her soon, is not helping the fact I'm being reminded, how deeply I miss her.

The day is here! And Baba has brought me to the look out, before going to the tournament. It feels great to sense the earth all around me. Now for the scary part. I brace myself as Baba takes me to the tournament grounds. As we got closer, I was searching for my family's ki. I spot Gohan's first, then Chichi's, and the felt one that was close to her. That one I could just guess is my other child. I did feel another unknown ki, but the one by Chichi was similar to the one I felt growing in her. The other one was just completely new, and felt like Krillin's. I can't wait hear the story on that one.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Guess who's here**

I'm starting to get worried. Dad isn't here yet. Everyone else had arrived, and even Videl and her dad. I want to go say hi, but I want to see my dad first. That's when we spot Mr. Piccolo. I asked him if he seen my dad yet, and he shakes his head. Krillin suggest he takes a look around, and that's when time just froze. That ki, that so familiar ki, it was right behind me. The moment I turned around I saw him. Dad? "Dad!" He's smiling. I can't believe it! It's really him.

"Gohan you're giant!" To hear his voice is incredible. I don't know what to do. I feel frozen into place. "Are you all really going to stand there, and not say hi?" I can't help it, but to run into his arms. To feel his arms around me again, feels so wonderful. I just can't stop the tears from falling. It really is dad! He then tells mom he misses her, and I let him go. "I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg, Chichi." He spotted Goten. Goten looks so shy. "Hey there little guy."

"Daddy!" Goten runs into his arms, and I can't help feel so happy. Goten finally got to meet dad, and they look so happy. Dad is even playing with him. Everyone has already walked away from us; giving us a little moment. It takes a while, but dad finally got to hug mom. He still hasn't Goten go, but he hugged mom anyway. I should give my parents a moment. I grab Goten from dad, and tell them that we're going to go ahead and sign in. With that I walked away. "Gohan." I looked at Goten. "You was right. Dad is nice, and it felt good to hug him." I couldn't help smile at that.

…

I'm so happy I prepared everything last night, it was so much easier to cook this morning. I made sure to prep a special meal for Goku. Since the tournament doesn't really start till the afternoon, thanks to new ruling. And knowing Goku, he probably didn't eat breakfast. The boys have already eaten their breakfast, and is getting ready. Once everything is cooked and put away, I quickly took a shower and got dress. I was tempted to wear the crystal flowers, but decided on the bracelets he got me during our last winter festival. I even was wearing his favorite underwear, just in case we have enough time after.

Once we're at the tournament grounds is when I start to feel a little nervous. I hope he still recognize me, since I let my bangs grow out. Just when everyone was getting worried, he finally showed up. My Goku is finally here. I don't believe my eyes. Gohan finally got to hug his dad again. "I missed you too, Chichi." Hearing him say made me feel warm inside. He then spotted Goten. Poor Goten, he's so shy. With a little encouragement, he ran up to his father. Seeing them together warms my heart. I tried capturing every little detail by heart. This moment was just too perfect. My baby finally got to meet his daddy. Soon, Goku had pulled me into a hug, while still holding our son. It's not the hug I want, but it's still perfect.

Then Gohan took Goten, saying they're going to sign up, and I was left with Goku. I felt so nervous standing next to him. The moment the boys were out of sight, I felt him pull me aside somewhere. When I finally took note of our surroundings, we were completely alone. I then saw his smile fade, and he just kissed me. I kissed back at full force, not wanting to waste a second. When we did part, he just kept dropping kisses on me, and hugging me tightly. I couldn't stop giggling. "I missed you so much, Goku."

He finally stopped kissing me, and was giving me the smile that rivaled the sun. "And I missed you so much too, my perfect Chichi." I felt tears fall at being called that again. I couldn't help sob as I held him tightly. "Shh, it's ok. Please doing cry." I felt him rubbing my back. I felt so loved at this moment. I wish it could last forever. "Me too. Now come on, show me that beautiful smile that I miss so much." I looked at him smiling, as he wiped the tears away. "There we go." He kissed my lips again. "Now don't let me catch you crying missy, understand me." I just couldn't help laugh at that. My Goku is still being Goku.

I hugged him even more, and then I remembered something super important. "So, guess what."

"What?"

"Our Gohan has a girlfriend!" His face was priceless.

"No way. Do I get to meet her? Is she on the island? When did this happened? How long?"

"Calm down Goku." He was still jumping. "She's here, and is the reason Gohan is even entering this tournament." His face started beaming. "Don't say anything." He gave me a confused face. "From what I understand they'll not officially dating yet. Stop pouting. Since you're going to be fighting, could you keep on eye on those two. Please." He kissed me and agreed. "Oh, go hurry and sign up. Don't want you missing out now." He looked a bit sad, and was still holding me. I held his face between my hands. "Do you want a good luck kissy?" He nodded. Of course, he does. This kiss was a long passionate one, and boy, did I feel my face was on fire. He looked so proud of himself for that, too.

…

I can't believe it. The guy from the pictures. He's so tall. Gohan is hugging him, and is even crying. Big brother hasn't crying in a long time. Oh, he spotted me. What am I going to do? I nervous. "Hey there little." He sounds so nice, even his smile is nice. I feel that weird warm feeling again. Mind made up.

"Daddy!" I just run into his arms, and he puts me on his shoulder. I can't help but to rub my face against his. He even is playing with me. This is so fun. He is so nice. I don't want to let go. Not even when he was trying to give mom a hug. It took Gohan for me to finally let go. Somehow, I felt cold when I let go. Why did I feel cold? As we walked away, I finally admit to Gohan, that he was right about daddy. Daddy is nice, and it felt really good to hug him.

As we wait, daddy is playing with me. We're making silly faces, and its super fun. Also, we're saying the first words that comes to our minds. When everyone else finally arrives, we stop playing. But daddy rubbed my head. For that moment I feel super special. Gohan and mom does that sometimes, and I feel special when they do it. But it's a whole another special coming from daddy. There's more weight behind it, and hand is bigger too. I never seen uncle Vegeta do that to Trunks, I wonder why. Either way, at this very moment, just feel ultra-special.

…

I can't believe it! My little Gohan is a giant, maybe even taller than me! I hope those are happy tears, because I don't want him sad. Hugging him again feel so wonderful. Then I spot my perfect Chichi. "I missed you, hon." I told her I missed her too. That's when I spot them. It's… it's… A BOY! Oh, my goodness, and he looks just like me. I cotched down, and call out to him. "It's ok Goten." So, his name is Goten. That's a nice name, definitely going to remember that.

"Daddy!" He runs into my arms, and I can't help but just hug him. He's just so perfect. I placed him on my shoulders, and he rubbed his face against mine. This is way better than I expected. Not only did I get to meet _him_, I even got the greatest joy of holding him. I just didn't want to let go. But I still had to give a special lady a hug. Gohan was the one who finally took Goten from me, but the knowledge I'll be able to hold him later, kept me from complaining. I watched my boys try to catch up with everyone, and when they were out of sight, I had my Chichi all to myself. Now to find somewhere to give her a proper greeting.

When I finally found a spot, I let my smile go. I finally can let her know how much I missed her. With no time to waste, I kissed her, and was so trilled she kissed back right away. When I finally broke the kiss, I just wanted more. I showered her with enough affection, that I didn't over did it. I can't do that here, especially now. My little wife is as beautiful as I remembered. Mind the little changes here and there, but she still looked like Chichi. And smelled like her too. Oh man, I just want to drown in her scent for the rest of my afterlife.

We tell each other how much we miss another, and she begins to cry. No! None of that! My perfect Chichi isn't allowed to cry. Once I get her smiling again, she tells me how our Gohan has a girlfriend now. So exciting. My little Gohan has found someone special. I want to know who she is. And hearing what Chichi is telling me, I'm going to meet her soon. I better behave. But I just can't believe it. Not only did I find out I have another son, my older son has found himself a special someone. I can't wait to hear more. Before we start heading to the ground, I was able to give my Chichi a passion full kiss. And I am very proud I still can get a reaction from her.

…

After we signed up, we were just looking around. Well, until Videl grabbed. She wanted to show me her improvements on her flying. She gotten pretty good, that I'm impress. We ended up landing on in an enclosed area. Even though I was praising her, I couldn't help but to admire the smile she was giving me. It was turning to be a very nice moment, till Sharpner came out of nowhere. That actually, surprisly, annoyed me. Why is he wearing a suit? Did Videl just say she was with me? Well, Saiyaman, but still. And she's hugging my arm, and resting her head on my shoulder. And the way her voice sounded. Damn it! I don't think I could handle this. What's worse is that I'm liking this extra attention, especially getting to smell her scent.

The closer we got to the where the fighter gather, the looser her grip on me was. Soon we were just standing next to each other. I was actually disappointed. And was feeling strangely cold. A part of me wanted to reach for her hand, at least. Then I wonder if that was just a show to get Sharpner off her back. Then it didn't mean anything to her. I so hope that's not the case. It would be nice if she actually meant it, about the whole being with me. But like, the actually me and not Saiyaman. After the tournament I'm going to try to build up the courage to ask her.

I can't believe it! Vegeta just couldn't hold back. Oh, dad walking this way. Somehow, I feel nervous. "Uh? The guy in the orange, he's my dad. No, just dead." Dad then asked if this the girl he heard about. And even asked me to introduce her. Damn it, mom. "This is my friend, Videl." Krillin needs to stop. Well, that went pretty well. I think dad approves. WAIT! Why did I just think that? Oh great. This is just great. _You really got yourself a keeper._ DAMN IT DAD! So, dad does approve. Just my luck.

When we finally finish our turn, we rushed to meet the rest of the group. And Krillin had to make a damn comment, and dad too. I'm not blushing. Seeing Trunks and Goten go was amazing, till they did the thing I told them not to do. Great, now Videl is yelling at me about the possibility I did some special training with my brother. I can even hear dad and Krillin snickering. DAD! Huff. Just you wait! _Oh, is my little man angry at me? She really is special._ Now I know I'm blushing like mad. I can't believe he said that.

…

Trunks was right, this is boring. But I know he's watching. I hope I'm doing a good job. I hope I'm making mom proud, too. It's finally the last match, and I'm, not surprisly, facing off Trucks. He improved a lot, but so did I. Then he did one of those things Gohan was teaching me. I tried it, but I kind of lost control. Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I should have waited till I had more practice. Then he had me in a very strong hold. I was just desperate to get out, that I even broke Gohan's rule. Gohan is probably mad at me now. Just great! Trunks mocking me! That no good cheater! He may have a point about the super sayian, but he used his other hand. So mean! Oh boy! I get one of his toys!

Trunks is going to get us in trouble, but so what. I also want to fight with the grownups, and even be near my dad. I still don't think I made a good impress, especially with my mistakes. As we're in the waiting area, I see Gohan is talking with Videl. Trunks asks about that, and I told him I'll tell him later. I also see dad just standing around and looking at Gohan, well, till he looks my way. He smiles and shakes his head. Does he know I'm here? _Yes, and your mom is probably worried._ OH CRAP! He did the thing mom and Gohan does. Well, at least he's not telling me to leave. This is nice. So, I do get to spend up close with dad longer than I thought. I wonder if uncle Vegeta knows we're here. I take a quick look his way, and he's shaking his head. Well, of course he'll know. But why isn't Gohan or Mr. Piccolo noticing us? Then again, I don't have to worry about big brother. But Mr. Piccolo looks worried and it's freaking me out.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: Trouble**

I can't believe Vegeta would do that. Wait. Yes, I can. Once done, we started to leave the area. That's when I noticed the girl standing next to Gohan. Is this here. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He said friend, and Krillin teased. But the way Gohan is smiling clearing says she's much more. Aw, look at my Gohan finding a special someone. I'm so glad I got to meet her. As I watched my little Goten during his matches, I couldn't feel any prouder of the little guy. Oh, Gohan and Videl made it just in time to see Goten and Trunks match. "Gohan, are you blushing?" _DAD! Huff. Just you wait!_ Oh, is my little man angry at me? She really is special. Now Gohan has turned his face from me.

WOW! They could go super sayian! At that age! Impressive. Oh boy. Maybe there's a few more things Goten needs to work on. But on the up side, he did create a pretty good size. And his form is good too. So, it's not all bad. I wonder who trained him. I do see a lot of Chichi's movements. Could it be? Chichi? Did you train Goten? _Yes, I did. Well not the ki blast part, that was all Gohan's doing._ So, both of them trained Goten. So, amazing. They did a pretty good job at it too. Maybe I could show him something before I go. Aw, he lost. Well, Vegeta seems happy about it. At least Goten did his best, so I'm happy.

As we're waiting to figure out the match order, I can't help watch my Gohan talking to Videl. It makes me happy seeing Gohan with someone. That's when I notice a certain someone shouldn't be here. I can't help smile and shake my head. _Does he know I'm here?_ Yes, and your mother is probably worried. Silly little guy. Vegeta, the boys are here. _I know._ Now that's funny. No side remarks; probably holding it for our little rematch. This day seemed to go so nicely. Got to be closed to my boys, and got to kiss my beautiful wife. But what's bothering me, is how trouble Piccolo looks.

GREAT! Just my damn luck! I come back for one day and something just had to go wrong. Not only did I had to hold back an angry Gohan, do a senzu bean run, and then hold back a worry Videl. I also had to follow some guys. Chichi is probably worry sick. Goten better stay with his mother. I don't want to drag him into this, if I could help it. And for some reason, I think Baba knew about this. Damn it, Baba! Wait till I see you. Gohan looks ok; for a second there even I was getting worried. So, he's a bit rusty, not his fault. This is not the time for this Vegeta, but if you really want this. I don't like this. I didn't want to leave like this. I didn't want to see either of them cry. Glad Videl still thinks Gohan is alive. She really is special; he found a good one.

As Baba takes me back to otherworld, I finally ask her if she knew. At first, she looks away, then turns around and tells me yes. But turns back to me, and tells me. "If everything is what I saw, just save Mr. Satan. After that, all I can say is that, we'll see." I was completely confused. What's going on?

It's all over, and… and… I'M ALIVE AGAIN!

…

I can't believe this! He's hurting Videl, and she's still giving everything she got. Dad won't let me help her. NO! She needs my help! Videl just stay down! That monster! Dad went to get senzu beans. I hope he hurries. Poor Videl. She didn't deserve that. She could have died, and I wouldn't have been able to save her. Even through dad was holding me back, I could tell he was also troubled. Almost like he was holding us both back. Dad finally got back. I rushed to give Videl the senzu bean. She was smiling at me before I left. Now that I know Videl will be ok, I get to my match. Oh great, now they know who I am. Oh well, it was going to happen eventually. Did Videl just agreed to go out with me when this is over?

Wow, I really am rusty. Did dad just threaten a Kai? This is bad, very bad. So, I did fail? Maybe I can win with this sword. Great! We broke it. My dad can't be serious! How dare he! Videl is not a bargaining chip! I can't believe it! I let my guard down. I'm alive?

Dad did it! I should go check how everyone is doing. Seems everyone is at the lookout, even Videl. I know I should check on mom, but I want to check on Videl more. What am I going to do? Uh? Why is Goten and Trunks pushing? What I am going to do? Do I touch her shoulder or— "You big idiot!" Videl is bagging on my chest, and even has tears. I just hold her face, and try to wipe away the tears. She then hugs me. I can't help to hug back. She's ok!

Dad's alive? DAD'S ALIVE! This is the best day ever! Well, the best way to end a big battle. Mom looks so happy. Goten even gets to spend more time with dad. Heck, even mom. This is so awesome. Just before we say our fair wells to everyone, Dende was healing anyone that was still hurt. While he did so, I notice two certain pairs had somehow left the group. Goten was too busy, with Trunks, playing with Buu to even notice. And I was enjoying a small little moment, by holding Videl's hand.

…

I can't believe this. Not only did 18 figure us out, we got disqualified. Then we accidently broke Mr. Piccolo. It was becoming more and more of a bad day. Dad did get to show us a new technique, so that's something. But I wasn't ready to watch him leave yet. I wanted more time. Thank goodness Ms. Baba allowed him to stay long enough for me to get one more hug. Dad's hugs are comforting, but I still wish he didn't have to go. I only just met him, and he's leaving so soon. It's not fair! Gohan was right about Mr. Piccolo being a mean teacher.

That monster killed my mom! She was all I had left! NO! I'm all alone. Mommy is gone. Gohan is gone. Even dad is gone, again. I promise dad and I already failed him. NO! Me and Trunks has to get this training done, and no messing around. Daddy counted on me. Mommy counted on me. Even big brother counted on me. We failed. This can't be!

We're alive? Uh? Even big brother is back! We head to the look out and everybody there. Gohan seem too stuck on something. Thankfully Trunks helped me pushed him to Videl. Once that's done, I went and hugged my mom. Mommy is back! And daddy won the fight. But more importantly, mommy is alive! Uh? Daddy is alive too! This just became the best day ever! Not only do I get my mommy back. I also get my dad! Mommy looks so happy. Oh, we now get a new playmate.

…

I wonder where Goten is. I bet he's messing around with Trunks again. I hope those two stay out of trouble. This is a shocker. Guess those two get to fight early. It's like watching the last match first. But hey, it's better than watching Vegeta knock people out, and not be entertaining. Oh no! That guy is hurting my future daughter-in-law. Come on Videl, you can do it. This is bad. Oh no! They hurting my Gohan now. Why isn't Goku doing anything? Now where are they off to?

I can't believe Vegeta did that. It's been years since he killed a soul. This isn't good. Bulma fainted. This is bad. Now my Goten has to fight. I don't like this, but I understand. My Goku is leaving so soon, and Gohan isn't here. This is just terrible. I'm glad Goten got to hug his daddy one more time, and Goku promised to make sure Gohan is ok on the other side. I admire Videl for believe Gohan isn't dead. I really hope she's right.

This I remembered was slapping that Buu monster. Now, where am I? The more I look at the ceiling, the more it reminds me of the lookout. That shouldn't be possible, especially if I'm dead. I then sit up, and I feel soar. I know take better view of my surrounds and I am on the lookout. I even hear Vegeta's voice asking for our help to help my Goku. Of course, I'll do anything to help him.

Soon I see both my babies land on the lookout. Then Goten and Trunks pushing Gohan to Videl, before Goten runs over to me. I hug my little boy. Oh, how I worried so much. Soon the biggest and best surprised comes around the corner. MY GOKU IS ALIVE! I just can't stop myself as I run into his arms. I can't stop the crying, as I hug him close. This truly must be a dream, especially if my husband is back. I just have to be dreaming.

As everyone is talking with each other, Goku pulls me away from the group. Hugs me, and I can't help snuggle into his embrace. "You know what this means, don't you?" I just look up at him. What am I supposed to say? "The beautiful woman I have in my arms isn't allowed to cry anymore. She's only allowed to smile, and…" He kisses my nose. "Maybe sometimes angry." Then he kisses my forehead. "But no more crying. You understand me?" I couldn't help smile at him. I then embrace him tighter. "I didn't hear a yes, or got a nod." You're so silly. I understand. "Good, now let's go home." With that, we get the boys and said fair well to everyone.

…

As we fly home, I just so happy. I get to actually stay alive. I get to watch Goten grow up. I get to watch Gohan continue growing. I might have missed some important milestones, but I'm not missing anymore. To top it off, I got my hands on a certain someone, that I'm never letting go again. There's no way I'm going through that again. I'm so happy right I just kissed it front of the boys. I just couldn't control myself. I'm just finally back with my heaven. Finally, back where I truly belong. My forever and ever.

When we land on our front yard, I can't help but take a moment to take it all in. My home. The place where my family is. The place where I left my heart and soul. Chichi is trying to get my attention, and asking to be put down. Oh no you don't. I'm bring you in like the first time we stepped into our new lives. This is almost like a new beginning together, and so it deserves a proper welcome.

I carry into our home, and the boys followed. Once inside, I still haven't put her down. I just can't yet. But this time when she ask to be put down, I do. Just with some resistance. When she takes off her shoes, I remembered her important rule. Once all our shoes are off, is when I'm being tackle to the ground by all of them. This feels great. I scoop up my family into a big hug, and just lay there on the floor. It just too great a feeling to want to end it. Well, till three loud roars choose now to ruin the moment. We all laughed, and got up from the floor. "Ok boys, what do you guys want for dinner?" Both of the boys looked at me. "Looks like you get the honors to decide."

"I can't. You boys pick something." They don't look like they like that idea. Nor does Chichi. "Come on, I want whatever you two wants."

"No way! You have to pick!'

"Come on, Goten."

"No way. We mean it dad. Don't you want any of your favorites? Mom hasn't cook them since you died. So, come on. You chose something. Anything."

Now Goten was giving me the puppy eye look. Did Gohan teach him that? Oh Dende. I can't say no to that face. I looked up at Chichi, and even she was giving me the puppy eyes. Looks like I lost this one. "Fine." They all cheered. And Goten looked really eager to know what I'll chose. "Well, the afterlife sure doesn't believe in some good wolf meat." Chichi just smiles at me, and Goten looked puzzled. Gohan and the other hand looked really excited. "I take it you stopped cooking wolf, since I been gone."

"Yeah. It makes me sad when I tried cooking after your death, so I stopped. But since you're back, I could make it again. Now how do you want it?"

"Made with love." We just laughed at that. And she told me to be serious. "But you know how much I love it in stew, and even your wolf curry." I couldn't help lick my lips at the memory of how she makes it. They were all laughing at me. "Well, since you're cooking, I'll go hunt it."

Gohan then got on his feet, and held out his hand. "Oh no you don't. You're staying here. I'll go hunt wolves." Then Goten got up and said he would too. "No can-do squirt, you're stay here too."

"Aw, come on. Let me go." I just couldn't help laugh at how the boys are behaving. Do they always do this? _You have no idea._ Oh boy, I'm in for a treat. Goten then looked over at Chichi. "Mom! Tell Gohan to let me go."

"I said no squirt!" Gohan tried to hurry and put on his shoes. While dealing with Goten holding onto his back. This is too good to be true. Are they really doing this? "Get off me. If you don't, I'm gonna—" I finally got up, and grabbed Goten. He was pouting as Gohan ran out the door.

He's now looking at me. He has the same pouty face as Chichi. So cute. "Why can I go?" Cause I want to get to know you. "But, it's not fair. Gohan always gets to hunt."

"If that's the case, you want to go with me next time? I'll even let you pick what we hunt." He then looked at Chichi with his puppy eyes. I'm going have to watch out for those. Chichi just giggled and said it was ok. That we get to hunt tomorrow's lunch. With that in mind, I asked what Goten wanted to do.

As we waited for dinner, me and Goten end up playing card games, while he asked me questions. I, too, asked him questions about himself. So, the little guy like video games, playing with different animals, and really likes bugs. Chichi even comments how he even tried asking to keep a tiger as a pet. It kind of reminds me about Gohan and that purple dragon, he became friends with. Also, Goten is way energic, almost the opposite of how Gohan was. Now I can see why Krillin made that comment, how Goten reminded everyone of me. But he is his own person.

As we ate, they all took turns on telling me stories of what they been up to. Chichi tried telling me how she punched a nurse, for trying to take my jacket away from her, when she was giving birth to Goten. My Chichi is amazing. Gohan also said how he was the one that came up with the top idea. I was amazed at my little… I mean. I was amazed at my big boy. Goten even told me how threw rocks at Gohan, and was super surprised how fast he was. Just hearing their stories was just amazing. When it was my turn, I really didn't know what to say. "Oh, come on. Knowing you, you probably did a lot of training. Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"Ok, you got me. I was in a tournament, like the very week after I died. Met some pretty cool guys, and few _interesting_ characters." Goten asked what I meant by that, but I wasn't sure how Gohan and Chichi would take it. Well, here goes nothing. "I met up with Raditz again." Their faces was speechless, then it turned to somewhat angry. Goten asked who I was talking about, and if he was nice.

"No way! He's far from nice!" Then Gohan went silent for a moment, and he face went from anger to almost mock amusement. "Then again, he just smelled really bad. But at least he didn't threaten to kill me if I kept crying. Instead he threw me into his space pod. Mr. Piccolo was the one who threaten to kill me." Now I was the one with the tight expression. Raditz did mean it when he said he never intended to kill Gohan. I already got back at Piccolo for what he did, but it was still uncomfortable to hear it.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: A little get together**

After dinner, mom allowed us to take a bath outside. The fun part was that all _3_ of us did it together. It was rare Gohan took baths with me, after a long while. But it was so awesome to share it with him, and dad. I felt good saying that word. I have a dad now. I get to do stuff him and Gohan used to do, maybe even other stuff. Mom always did say that Gohan grew up different than me. So, that means, I get to have a different type of relationship with dad. I'm so happy.

After bath time, I asked my parents if I could sleep in their bed tonight. Surprisly, it was Gohan who said no. Even said he's sleeping in my room tonight. I wonder why he's doing that. Mom face got all red, and so did dad, till it turned to a weird smile. Gohan saw that, and made a gross face. Dad started to laugh behind his hand, and mom hit his arm. "That's it. Goten we're going camping." He then dragged me out the house. I looked back to see what mom would say, only see dad covering mom's mouth. What in the world? Some reason I felt mad. This is so not fair. When Gohan got me outside, he whisper how he told me about mom and dad needing private time. Oh yeah. With that I got happy again, and followed Gohan.

…

"So, I'm guessing you gave Gohan 'the talk.'" I couldn't help to blush at that, as I nodded. "So, does that mean we got the house to ourselves for the night?" Oh my. It's been so long since I heard him speak like that. It actually made me nervous. When I knew I only had a day with him, I was ready to do anything. But now that he's back for good, I can't help feel nervous. "It's ok." He kissed my forehead, and hugged me. "We don't have to, tonight. We can take our time." He then kissed my neck. "Even though I want to, but I'll be content to at least hold you all night." I couldn't help smile at that, and we walked up to _our _room. It felt nice thinking that again.

"Should we at least let them know they could come back?"

"Na. We might not be doing anything, but doesn't mean I don't want to spend alone time with you." That actually made me happy. "Now come on. Knowing you, you probably have a lot to yell at me about. So, here's you chance. You got an early start." He kept smiling, as we sat on the bed. "Come on, let me have."

"Fine, but no complaining mister."

"Can I pout?" I shook my head. "Can I kiss your nose, or anywhere else, if you start crying?" I shook my head again. "Am I allowed to say anything?" I shook my head again. "Ok, let me hear it." I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"You no good jerk! How could you do that to me? Why didn't you want to come back? Especially knowing I was pregnant with Goten! I felt really hurt! I could understand your reasoning, but it still hurt! I needed you! It was extremely hard without you! Not only did I had to go through Gohan having constant nightmares for THREE FULL MONTHS! I had to ask my dad for help! You know how much I hate that! Goten was born a month early, because of all the stress I was under! If it wasn't for dad AND Bulma helping me, I don't think I would have been able to feed my babies! It was super hard! For goodness sake, Goku! They have YOUR stomach! And if it wasn't for Bulma's help, I don't even think I would have been able to put the boys through school! GOKU! Since you're back, your keeping your promise about getting a job! No but's or and's about it, mister! And one more thing!" I finally started to cry, and I hugged him. "I missed you so very much!" I then sobbed all the pain I had held back. All the tears I tried to not shed. All the hurt I felt for not having my husband by my side. I could feel him rubbing my back, and rocking me. It felt so good to let it all out.

"You sure that's everything? Don't hold back on me."

"It's hard taking care of a teenager. And it gets very cold at night. And there's nobody that cuts deer meat into heart sharps. You know how much I love that. And I just really miss all the things you do for me. Plus, just having you here. And I miss everything about you, even your dirty laundry." We both giggled at that. "I mean it, too. Like I don't know how, but you always manage to keep the heart tag dry from sweat." I looked up at him. "How do you do that?"

"Not telling. That's my own little secret."

"Well, mister, you have 7 years' worth of boo boos to kiss. And you got plenty of time to make it up to me." He then kissed my forehead. "Hey. I said no kissing while I'm angry at you."

"No, you said no kisses while you're crying. You're not crying, so that means I get to kiss you." I couldn't help smile at that. "Now, are you sure you let it all out?" I nodded. "Good. Now get your pretty butt over here. Am I allowed to say stuff now?" I thought about that, while we got under the covers, and I snuggled into him.

"Fine. You can say stuff now. But if you let me go for any reason, you can't speak no more."

…

Hearing Chichi go on about how much pain I caused her, made me feel so hurt. I can't believe my little wife had to go through so much, when I was gone. She has every right to be hurt by my actions. And I'm going to try everything to not repeat that mistake. She then started crying into my chest, and I tried my very best to comfort her. When she stopped, I asked her if she sure she's done. "It's hard taking care of a teenager. And it gets very cold at night. And there's nobody that cuts deer meat into heart sharps. You know how much I love that. And I just really miss all the things you do for me. Plus, just having you here. And I miss everything about you, even your dirty laundry." We both giggled at that. "I mean it, too. Like I don't know how, but you always manage to keep the heart dry from sweat." She looked up at me. "How do you do that?"

If I told her that, she might get mad. Then again, maybe not. But I won't tell her yet. "Not telling. That's my own little secret."

"Well, mister, you have 7 years' worth of boo boos to kiss. And you got plenty of time to make it up to me." I kissed her forehead. "Hey. I said no kissing while I'm angry at you."

"No, you said no kisses while you're crying. You're not crying, so that means I get to kiss you. Now, are you sure you let it all out?" She nodded. "Good. Now get your pretty butt over here. Am I allowed to say stuff now?" We got under the covers, and she snuggle into me.

"Fine. You can say stuff now. But if you let me go for any reason, you can't speak no more." I don't plan on ever letting you go, ever again. I wrapped her in my arms and legs, and had my face in the comfort of her neck.

"Let's see. I'm the biggest jerk in the world, for making my perfect little wife go through, what she did." I kissed her neck. "I'll gladly get a job, if it makes this pretty lady happy." I kissed her again. "I'm here now, so I'll do everything I can to make you happy. Oh and." I nipped her neck. "There were a few things that got me very mad. Do you want to hear them?" She nodded. "The guys, I trained with in otherworld, kept telling me that there was a chance you moved on. It really upset me. I even punched one or two of them, and threated the rest." I moved from her neck, and got a nice view of her face. "Have you thought of moving on?"

"NO! NEVER! Bulma tried suggesting it, but Vegeta surprising stood up for me. Saying how once a sayian mates for life, that's it. No other could take their place. I felt really happy when he said that. Cause there really is no other man for me, other than you. And only you. I would wait forever just for you." I couldn't help kiss her.

"And I would do the same for you. The guys also pissed me off when they suggested I look at dirty magazines." She had a disgust face. "I know, right. One even question what is it about you that I can't get over. Like they asked if you are one hell of a beauty, to keep me under your spell." I kissed her again. "You are the most beautiful woman to me. From your looks, to your soul, to the very beautiful heart you have. Everything about you is just perfect. You are my heaven." I kissed her again, but much deeper. When we parted, I looked deep into her eyes. "And when I was dead, I was in hell without you. I left my heart and soul with you, and now that I'm back, I feel complete." We ended up kissing one more time, before we fell asleep. This is just bliss.

…

Dad and mom's ki aren't doing that weird thing. So, looks like it might be safe to come home tomorrow morning. Goten is complaining though about not being in his bed. "Kiddo calm down. It's only for tonight. Next time I'll drag you into the lake."

"If you do, I'm telling Videl on you." That's it! "I'm sorry! My head already hurts."

"So, just fall asleep. At least I found a comfy spot." He stick his tongue at me, before turning around. The last thought I had, before I fell asleep, was how awesome today had ended up. Not only is dad back, I even got a girlfriend. Videl is awesome.

…

As I woke up, I felt way too hot. Why do I feel hot? I tried moving, only to feel stuck. So, I tried opening my eyes, and lord and behold, I was staring at a well define shoulder. I first panicked, till I remembered whose shoulder it belong to. So, I really wasn't dreaming? He's really back? I just couldn't help snuggle closer. The best part, I could hear him snoring. I really didn't want to leave this little piece of heaven. Well, till a certain little boy started knock on the door. I tried to get out of Goku's hold, but it only became tighter. "Goku, wake up. I have to make breakfast." He still isn't morning. "Come on, I'll even make your favorite." Still nothing. "Mister, let me go or else."

"I'll take or else. I don't wanna let you go yet." Awe, he was being so cute. I kissed his shoulder, and he kissed my forehead. The moment I looked up at him, he landed a kiss on my lips. "Good morning, beautiful." I couldn't help blush at that.

"Good morning, handsome." He kissed me again, before letting me go. "Blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes. I'll be down in a bit. I want a few more minutes." I couldn't stop smiling at that.

…

It can't be. There's no way. This is definitely proof yesterday wasn't a dream. "Mom! What's this stuff in the pancakes?" Yup! It wasn't a dream!

"BLUEBERRIES!" Goten looked at me weird, as I dig into my stack. "Mm! They're just as good as I remembered! Mom you're awesome!" I really hope mom is in the mood to make a lot more. When Goten finally took his first bite, he looked so happy. That's when we heard a yawn behind us, and we all looked. It was dad! Goten almost knocked him over, with his hug. Dad walked over to the table and placed Goten in his seat, before walking over to mom. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It's been so long since I've seen him do that.

Mom really was in a good mood. Not only did she make extra pancakes, for all of us, she also ate more than her usually. She must really miss blueberry pancakes, as much as me. And looks like Goten found his new favorite. But mom had to ruin the moment, when she mentioned we had to go back to school not week. "But mommy! Please! I don't want to go back! I wanna stay home, with you and daddy!" Leave it to Goten to say what I also wanted to say.

"Too, bad. You two missed a lot of days, can't have you missing anymore." We looked over to dad. Help us. "Oh no you don't! Not even he could save you from this." Dad just grin, and tried to ask mom to let us have at least another two weeks. "Mister! Last, I recall, you said you wasn't going to interfere with Gohan's studies, that goes for Goten, too. So, zip it." Damn it all. At least he tried. Even Goten looked disappointed.

The phone started to ring, and mom went to get it. The moment she was out of sight me and Goten looked to dad. "Come on. Help us out here. I can't go back after what happened! It was already stressful! Now everyone is gonna know I'm an overpowered freak! Come on dad!" Even Goten was latched onto dad's leg.

"But you know how your mother gets." Oh, he's not talking his way out of this one.

"Come on! You just have to do something! Anything!" He look towards where mom disappeared, then back at us. Please tell that's a good sign! He smiled and shook his head. Yes! I pulled Goten away, and watched dad head towards mom's direction. Next thing we heard was a slam. When me and Goten went to get see what made that noise, we saw dad on the ground, under mom's foot, while she was still on the phone. Looks like it's still a no.

"Bye Bulma." Mom then turned to use. I was just about to retreat, when called my name. "Did you really try to get your father to change my mind?" I said sorry, but then I saw mom smile. "I guess one more week wouldn't hurt. Oh, and Bulma and company is coming over. So, if you like, invite Videl." Now I felt my face burn, and dad and Goten were laughing at me. Jerks! And if on que, the doorbell rang. Mom was going to get it, till dad grabbed her leg. "Goku let go."

"No, let Gohan answer it." Mom looked over to me, and I swear my face was on fire. She was even smiling. The door rang again. "Son, don't you have something to do?" He's setting me up. Damn it!


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: Know you**

As we watched Gohan answer the door, I noticed my parents had very big smiles. I couldn't help smile, too, especially knowing who's at the door. Videl has an angry face when Gohan opens the door. But I don't think she's actually angry. From all the times I've seen her, I stop thinking that was her angry face. They were, for some reason, talking boring school project. Points to Trunks for calling Gohan a nerd. I was starting to get disappointed that Gohan wouldn't talk about anything else. Well, till dad shouted out. "Videl would you like to stay for dinner?" The look on their faces were priceless. They actually were the matching redness. Trunks is gonna like this.

Videl finally said that she would love to, just that she has to let her dad know. Well, since now he knows she's seeing a boy. Mom said she could use our phone, but Videl tried to decline. Saying something about, it'll be better she went home, so she can change. For a brief moment Gohan looked sad. "Nonsense, you look fine." Ha ha. Videl is trapped. There's no way she can say no to mom. Even if she tried, mom was already on the move, to pull her inside. Gohan looked speechless. My parents are geniuses.

…

I can't believe this! My parents are trying to kill me. They're absolutely evil. This is the second day dad's alive, and already he's making it hell. Know what. Thank you. This actually feels good. It was taking me a lot to actually ask her myself, so, I'm glad dad did it. Not in the best way, but still. And now mom has Videl trapped on the couch. She looks like she needs help. _I do!_ CRAP! How the hell? I have to ask Veg… Wait! I can ask dad, since he's back. But does dad know why this is happening? I looked over to dad, and he's smiling at me. You do know! Tell me! He just points at Videl and mom. Crap! They're staring at me. What am I going to do?

…

_You do know! Tell me!_ I just point to the girls. My poor Gohan is freaking out. I can't help but smile. Just then I felt a small tug of my pants. I looked down, and it seems Goten was trying to get my attention. "What is it, little guy?" He was doing that thing Gohan did when he wanted to be carried. I felt honored to do just that. "So, what's the matter?"

"You said we'll go hunting, for today's lunch. Can we go now?" Looked over at Chichi, and she was smiling at us. I told her that we were going hunting now, and will be back soon. She nodded and continued talking with Videl. Gohan tried to ask to come with us, but. "Oh, no you don't! You always go! Not this time." He then held tight to my neck. "It's my turn! And only dad gets to come." Gohan looked ready to say something when Chichi caught his attention. He gave one final glare at Goten and sat on the couch, next to Videl.

Once we were outside, something told me I need to find out exactly what he knew about hunting. "Since you never hunted before, what do you think it is?" Turns out he thought that Gohan found already died animals, and just cut them us. Or at least, that what Chichi told him. Oh, this is either going to very bad or it'll be ok. "When we hunt animals for food, we're the ones that kill them." He gave me a shock look, and then started crying.

"So, it's possible Gohan probably killed Mr. Tiger, without me know?" Oh boy.

"Maybe he didn't, since he knew him. Gohan never kills a friend. He probably killed different tigers, and left Mr. Tiger alone." That seemed to cheer him up, for now. As I was teaching him how to hunt, boar of all things, I was feeling a wave of familiar joy. It almost feels like when I was teaching Gohan. Only difference was Gohan was much order, and he had some practice, when he lived on his own. I even taught Goten about different plants. He was very happy. Along the way, he did stop a lot to look at all the different bugs. He even talked about some of them. That made me happy.

When we was on our way home, with our game, Goten seemed to be very quiet. From the little I spent with him, this seemed to be off. I tried asking if he was ok, and just said he was fine. Did I do something wrong? Just before we got to the house, he asked me, if it's possible, I could teach him more stuff. "Sure thing, little guy. Is there anything you want me to teach you?" I seemed to fidget with his fingers, before he looked up at me. He wants me to teach him everything I taught Gohan. "I don't think your mom would allow me right now, but I'll definitely teach you. Just a little at a time. Ok, buddy?" He nodded, and we finally made it to the front yard. I wonder if the tools are still into the same place. Not like I need them anyway. I looked down to tool Goten. "Does Gohan use tools when he cuts the meat?" He shook his head. "Have you seen him do it?" Another no. "Good. I get to show you." He looked so excited.

…

When the boys got back, they were covered in blood. That much blood usually meant they got boar. I was going to argue with them, about dirtying my floors, but Goten looks so happy. You only get this one pass. _You sure?_ I just nod, and my Goku smiles at me. I asked Videl if she wanted to help me, and I was very pleased she said yes. As we worked in the kitchen, I couldn't help feel motherly pride. I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a daughter.

It was clear she never worked in a kitchen, and I was very happy to show her around. It felt so wonderful to teach someone what I knew. It also felt nice to have another girl around. When lunch was ready, I saw she had a look of impressed. "You should be impressed with yourself. You did a great job." Aw, she was blushing. When we sat down for lunch, I couldn't help admire my Goku. It's been so long since he's been home. Yesterday felt like a dream, and this morning it became reality. What surprised me, and everyone else, was the fact he had a spoon up to my face. He hadn't feed me in years. I took the bite and was so happy. I was feeling somewhat special. Goten looked shock, and then looked over to Gohan. Gohan started blushing. I could only get what Goten told him. Now even Videl was blushing. Oh my, can it really be? This is really is a special day.

As I cleaned, the house, for our soon guess, I couldn't help to hum a happy tone. I just finished cleaning the living room, when I spotted all four of them looking at me. Is there something wrong with me. "Why are you all staring?" It was Goten that reply, saying how he never heard me hum this tune before. Videl just say how she was memorized by my speed, and strength. Gohan was also surprised by the tune. Goku just smiled, and didn't say anything. For some reason I felt I was placed in the spotlight, and was getting special attention. I didn't like it. So, I kicked them all out, so I can finish cleaning.

…

Mom really kicked us out. But it's not our fault she was being so amazing. Dad is looking back at the house smiling. Gohan and Videl looks like they're trying to make a break for it. Why's that? I looked back to dad, and he's already standing up. Haha! Dad caught Gohan before he went too far. Dad is telling them not to stay out too long, since we're having guess soon. I then follow dad to a tree nearby, and he's just sitting down. Gohan did say that dad was super relaxed. So, I sat down next to him. I was feeling bored. Just doing nothing is boring. I want to play. Maybe dad would play with me. But what would he play? Maybe I could ask him, but I don't know.

That's when it really started to sink in that I truly didn't know him. I also don't know what I'm supposed to do with a dad. Even thou I know he's my dad. He's really nice, and comforting. But what can we possible do together? Whenever I see Trunks with his dad, his dad is always going about training. Sometimes they play video games, but most of the time, uncle Vegeta keeps to himself. Is my dad like that? Gohan tells me how he's always training, but same time, every chance he got, daddy would spend time with him. Gohan said how dad loved it when Gohan told him stuff he learned and did, when he was away. Gohan says dad is always telling him how proud he is. But what I am going to do? I'm not Gohan. I don't know dad like Gohan or mom does. I don't know what to do.

That's when I felt tears sliding down my face. Oh great. I'm crying. I didn't want him to see me cry. But I just don't know what to do. That's when I felt I was being picked up. When I looked, dad was carrying me. I then just couldn't stop crying, and I ended up crying in his chest. I felt him hold me, and rub my back, just like mom does. It just made me cry more. Why am I crying? "It's ok, Goten. Just take it one day at a time." I then looked up to him, and he was smiling. "You got all the time in the world now. So, don't you worry." He then rubbed the tears away. "I'm here now. So, don't you worry. Daddy isn't going anywhere. That means we get to learn about each other every day." For some reason that made me feel all warm inside, and I hugged him. He kept rubbing my back and holding me. So far, he's the best daddy ever.

…

_I'm not Gohan. I don't know dad like Gohan or mom does. I don't know what to do._

Goten sounds so distressed. I looked to the little guy and I see him crying. Oh no. None of that. My sons aren't allowed to cry, and it's my job to make sure of that. I go and pick up Goten. He takes a quick look at me, before hugs me and starts to sob into my chest. My poor little guy. I try to calm him down, but it just makes him cry more. What I am going to do? It's been years since I've calm one of my sons. How am I going to calm him down? Uh? That's right. We don't really know each other. Maybe that's why he's like this. Poor kiddo. "It's ok, Goten. Just take it one day at a time." I rubbed his tears away. I never thought I would be being doing that again. "I'm here now. So, don't you worry. Daddy isn't going anywhere. That means we get to learn about each other every day." That seemed to make him smile. He then hugged me tighter, and I couldn't help hold even closer.

As the guess were arriving, Chichi was nowhere to be seen. It was up to me, the boys, and Videl to greet everyone. I left the boys in charge, as I went in search of Chichi. When I found her, she was in our room trying to pick out an outfit. "Just stay with what you have on. You look fine." She argued how she was cleaning in those clothes. "But this is your home, you should be allowed to wear whatever you like." She didn't seem to like that answer. "Please." She still didn't seem to like the idea, but she did at least put the clothes down, and walked over to me. "Don't pout at me." I kissed her nose. "But if you are, can it wait when everyone leaves." I kissed her lips, and then walked out our room.

…

I can't believe the boys actually broke it! Now we have to buy a new one. On top of that, the boys were naked in front of our guess. They have no shame what so ever. And poor, innocent, Videl witness that. So, improper. The boys finally unfused, and were clothed. Also, a certain husband was properly clothed. After everyone left, I tried cleaning up all the mess. But the boys were trying to stop me, and clean themselves. No way! I tried stopping them, but they keep at it. I am so angry. I dragged all three out, and closed the door. "If you step inside you get no breakfast!" There was a loud groan, but none had entered. Good!

Once the cleaning was done, and I had calm down, somewhat, I finally let the boys in. Goten hugged me and cried for my forgiveness. I told it was ok, and that I forgave him. He then asked if I forgave Goku. "I'll think about it." With that I sent the boys to bed. Once in our room, my anger was slowly coming back. The minute the door was closed, I turned to him. "How could you do that?" I tried to keep my screaming to a whisper. "You were very indecent in front of our guess, and even Videl! Poor Videl. She didn't have to witness her future father-in-law naked body. So, improper." I then turned away from him. "Nobody is supposed to see you like that. that was embarrassing." I then felt his strong arms around me, and a kissed to my neck. I tried to get out of his hold, but he only hugged tighter. "Oh, no Goku." I then felt him lick my neck. I was trying to fight back how good that felt. He did it one more time, and then nipped my earlobe. I found myself breathless. I was trying really hard to fight it. Then he just let me go.

When I turned to him, he was smiling. How dare he! "Sorry. You know how I get when you're all like this." He then backed away, and held out his hands. "I'll stop. Unless?" He had that one grin that always got my heart beating, to where it feels it'll burst. He's not being fair. He's being super mean to me. I just turn away. If I can't see him, then he can't affect me. I felt him rubbing my shoulders. "That hurt, you know. But I'll let it slide." He then purrs into my ear. "This once." My husband is pure evil. I then felt him pull away. "Fine, I'll behave. It's just that miss you so much." With that, we went to bed, and he wasn't allowed to touch me.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: Crying**

"Sorry. You know how I get when you're all like this." I then backed away, and held out my hands. "I'll stop. Unless?" Chichi turned away from me, and in a way, I felt rejected. "That hurt, you know. But I'll let it slide. This once." _My husband is pure evil._ I then pulled away from her. "Fine, I'll behave. It's just that I miss you so much." With that, we went to bed, and I wasn't allowed to touch her.

I was feeling a little too hurt. Did I really do something wrong? I could understand yesterday, since I just came home for good. But what about today? Usually when I got her this angry, it always end in me proving how sorry I was. And the only way I did that was making her feel good. But this time, this time, she just rejected me. I must have done something really bad. Was it the really the fact of breaking the outside bath, or being naked in front of the guess? Me and the boys were just playing, and the breaking was an accident. Unless she's more mad about the whole naked thing. I really need to do something to make her happy. But what?

The next day, I woke up and she wasn't on her side. For a brief moment, I panicked. I did a quick sense, and she was in the kitchen. I was still bummed about last night. But a ki heading upstairs made me change my frown. Goten then ran on top of me, and started going off about I better hurry for breakfast. Since Chichi rule has been reinforced. I carry the little guy with me downstairs. I say good morning to everyone, and we dig into Chichi's wonderful cooking. Afterwards, the boys wanted to spar till lunch. I was able to see where Goten fell short, and help him out. I even got a good match in with Gohan. My boys are incredible.

This time we had Goten's favorite for lunch. But I did happen to notice Chichi playing with food, during most of the meal. Usually, she either eats quickly, to start on dishes, or eat slow enough, to enjoy the meal. But she's playing, and I could tell she's fighting back a frown. Not good. Looks like someone has something on their mind, and isn't telling me. After lunch, the boys dragged me outside to play games. Looks like I'm going have to wait a bit longer, to find out what's wrong with Chichi. During dinner she did it again. Once the boys goes to bed, I'm getting to the bottom of this. Today I got the great honor of putting _both_ my sons to bed. Even got to tell Goten a bedtime story. I also got to see Gohan smile, as he fell asleep.

The moment I enter our room, I spot her reading a book in bed. She's also making that face, the one where she's trying to focus on one thing but mind is in another. I simply walk to her side and sit. She takes a second to look at me, then goes back to her book. "Put the book down. Or would you prefer me to take it." She gives me an angry look, but does put down the book. "What's on your mind, Chichi?" She just crosses her arms, pouts, and looks away. "Please tell me what's wrong." Now she's trying to turn away from me. Ok, that's it. If she's really doing this, I have no choice. I quickly grab her, and pull her on my lap. She tries to fight me, but it's not going to work. "Not this time. I let it slide yesterday. Same way you let me slide with one thing. So, now you can't get away." She kept pouting, and trying to face away. "Tell me what's wrong. Please. You know how I am, when I see you upset. Now tell me what's wrong, so I can make it better."

…

The moment I woke up, everything felt off. I looked to a still sleeping husband, and couldn't help but frown. Did the excitement of him returning finally came down? I think so. Looking at him now, I feel oddly upset. But it's not at him, somehow. It almost feels like I'm upset with myself. I rejected him last night. I even rejected myself. For the last two days he's been giving me attention, something that became foreign during the last 7 years. Have I really forgotten how it felt to be given attention to?

As I prepared breakfast, I can't help but wonder about things. During those 7 years, I gave my boys everything. I didn't think about me. Day in and day out, I made sure they were taken care of. Whenever dad asked to take them, to give me a break, I declined it. After all, my boys need me. Dad even dared to suggest I move back, with the boys. I couldn't do that to them or myself. This is our home, and here we'll stay. I'm so grateful he helped me out, but I wasn't leaving my boys. When Gohan finally became old enough for high school, I finally started letting my boys leave the house. During play dates, I brought both boys, and helped Bunny.

When Goten was sick, I didn't ask for help. I was his mother; I'm supposed to take care of him. I made sure my boys had everything. I rarely even let Gohan go out, unless it was to run errands or we all was going somewhere. I made sure he caught up to all the years of missed studies. But maybe I over did it. After I clean up breakfast dishes, I felt I was now going through my everyday motions. Even during lunch, I couldn't stop thinking about all the effort I put into my boys. I did everything I could to make their lives happy. But at the cost of my own. When they gave me that top, it was the first time in years I actually had a moment to myself. First time I actually felt taken care of, at least, emotionally.

When he came back, with the thought it'll be for a day, I was prepared to be in the background. I was prepared for him to give his attention to the boys, and the tournament. But when he pulled me into a hug, I wasn't prepared for that. When he kissed me, I wasn't prepared for that either. He made sure to give me attention, as well. Then, when it was time to go, I felt regret. Regret that I didn't give him attention. I felt empty. But once he was gone, I closed my feelings away and focused, again, on my son.

He officially came back, and he showed me with attention. I was the first one he hugged. But when we came home, I tried to leave his embrace. I was trying to escape his warmth. All I could think about was making sure everyone else was taken care of. I wasn't allowing myself the attention. Even when we got the house to ourselves, I still denied his attention. He was being very understanding, but still tried to give me attention. Even throughout yesterday, he was giving me attention, and I kept trying to deny it. Last night was proof of my rejection. But it wasn't towards him, it was more, towards me. Seeing him naked again, reminded me of something I have long forgotten, and it made me angry. My husband is back, but I'm just denying him at every turn. I don't deserve his attention. The boys need it more than I do.

"Put the book down. Or would you prefer me to take it." I gave him an angry look, but I marked my page, and set the book on my nightstand. "What's on your mind, Chichi?" I just cross my arms, pout, and look away. "Please tell me what's wrong." I don't want to look at him right now. I don't want him to see me. He then puts me in his lap, and is holding me. "Not this time. I let it slide yesterday. Same way you let me slide with one thing. So, now you can't get away." I keep pouting, and I'm trying to face away from him. "Tell me what's wrong. Please. You know how I am, when I see you upset. Now tell me what's wrong, so I can make it better."

But there's nothing you can do. It's not something you can fix. "I'm fine Goku. Just worry about the boys. I'll be ok."

"Lair!" I haven't heard him use that tone of voice with me, since forever. "Tell me what's wrong, now Chichi!"

"I said I'm fine!" I tried to keep my voice, low enough, to not wake the boys.

"If you're fine, then why then why were you crying last night?" Was I really crying? I don't ever remember doing so. "You were, in your sleep. I tried waking you up, but it didn't work. You made me worried. And when I didn't see you when I woke up, I panicked. Chichi. You know how I am when something is wrong with you. Now please, please tell me what's wrong. I want to make you all better."

That's when I finally started to cry. He's giving me attention again, and trying everything to make me feel better. Me out of all people. I don't deserve him. He's wiping away my tears, and holding me close. He's trying everything to calm me down, and comfort me. And all I can do it cry. I just feel so small, and helpless right now. Even when I'm finally calming down, he's holding me, like I'm the most precious thing in the world. I feel so loved. It actually makes me happy. Now I'm crying all over again.

"Chichi." He sounds so worried. "What's wrong? Tell me. Please." I just look at him, as my sobbing becomes whimpers. He's rubbing the tears away, and I just feel more special. "Tell me what's wrong. My perfect wife isn't supposed to be hurt when I'm around. Now tell your husband how to make you all better." Hearing him say it like that makes me go another round of crying. I just can't right now. "Honey. Talk to me. Come on. Tell me what's wrong." I just end up crying more. At this point I'm getting a headache and the hiccups. He then kisses me.

…

She's crying and she won't tell me what's wrong. Every time she calms down enough, I try asking again, and again she cries. Why is this perfect creature crying? Did I do something wrong? Is she hurting in some way? What's wrong with my perfect little wife? I can't take it anymore. I tried having her talk to me, but clearly that isn't working. But she always get mad at me, when I try the other way. But looks like I have no choice.

I then kiss her lips full force. She's clearly taken aback, but then she kisses back. When we finally part, it's only for a second, as she kisses me. We end up till she's breathless, and I kiss her forehead. I keep her super close. She then kisses my chin. When I look at her, she looks ready to cry again. I kiss her till our tongues dance. I can feel her small hand rubbing my arm. I tried to part the kiss, but she just follows me. "Does my Chichi want more?" She nods. I keep kissing her, and I let my hand travel her wonderful thigh. Oh, how I missed touching her.

As we continued kissing, I was dying to touch more. This time when we parted our kiss, she had finally started crying. She touched my face. I kiss her forehead. "Can you, um, let me go for a moment?" I don't want to, and end up just holding tighter. I'm not letting her get away. She kissed my jaw. "I'm just going to lock he door." I just carried her, and made my way to the door. Once locked, I kept her in my arms, as I walked back to the bed. I sat down, keeping her on my lap. "Let me go." Why? "So, I could take off my clothes."

"Let me rip them off." She looked shock, but instead of anger, she was smiling. "Are these your new favorite?" She nodded. I actually felt annoyed and sad. "So, no ripping?" She shook her head. "Then hurry up. I want you back in my arms." She smiled as I let her go. Watching her take her clothes off, left me drooling. The moment she was left in her panties, I tried quickly to get rid of my clothes. Then I had her back in my arms. I kissed her, then laid her on the bed. As I hovered over her, I took in every inch of her. "You're still as breath taking as I remembered." She started blushing. I looked over the area under her stomach, and I didn't see a new scar. "So, Goten was easier on your body?"

She had a brief frown, before smiling again. "Sort of." I was confused. "I was able to give birth naturally, but made it that I couldn't have anymore babies." That's when I saw tears fall again. I started kissing my way up to her neck.

"So, no more little ones?" She nod her head. I kept my hands at her hips. "Does that make my wife sad?" She nodded. I hug her close, and kissed her deeply. "Don't be sad. The two we were able to make, are the most wonderful, perfect little ones. Want to know why?" She nod her head. "They have the universes perfect mommy. Because she poured all her heart and soul into making them happy." She was smiling at that. "Now it's her turn to get love poured into her." She was giggling at that. "I don't know why your giggling. It's true. You've done everything, so you deserve everything. Now, tell me everything you want."

She gave me the biggest smile I haven't seen in years. "I want my husband to kiss my boo boos. I want my husband to shower me with love. And most of all." She pilled me into a quick kiss. "I want my husband to give me special attention every chance he gets." I was very happy to hear her request.

I kissed along her neck. "Does my pretty little wife want that special attention now?" I felt her hands rubbing my back.

"Second thought, no. But I do want you to continue holding me like this the rest of the night." I felt slightly sad that I couldn't go any further. But was happy to at least hold her naked body. "Don't pout. Blame the headache I got from crying a lot."

"I'm not blaming anything. Besides." I grinned at her. "This way I could give you a proper good morning, since the door is lock." Her face became super red, and she looked away. I gently made her look at me. "Better yet, gonna give you a small bit of special attention now." Her eyes widen, as she watched me kiss my way lower.

…

Yesterday mom was acting funny, so I thought it be best if we left her alone. Thankfully Goten got the message, and help me pull dad away. Mom sometimes get like that, so I try to make her not worry as much. But this morning mom seems a little _too_ happy. Even Goten notice it. At least mom and dad doesn't smell weird. But mom is somehow beaming with joy. They definitely did something. I looked over to dad, and he's smiling at mom. Eww, gross.

…

Mom's… I mean. My _parent's_ door was locked this morning. I wonder why. Mommy never locked her door. Maybe it's a daddy thing. As mom made breakfast, for some reason, she seemed extra happy. That's good. Yesterday she didn't look happy, and I wanted to do something. Everyone noticed but Gohan thought it be best to leave mom alone. I don't think daddy thought the same; telling how he always took a moment to look back at the house. Gohan was trying to give mommy space, but I think daddy wanted to find out what was bugging mommy. I guess he found out last night, since mommy looks happy this morning. Gohan is giving dad the eww face. I wonder why. Probably mom and dad did what Trunks called kissy stuff. Whatever they did it made mom happy, so I shouldn't think about it.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Happy family**

After all the crying, last night was just amazing. For the first time in 7 years, my neglected body was showered with affection. Even though we didn't go far, I was still in bliss on how he was making me feel. From the way he kissed my breast, to when he made me feel that forgotten feeling. The moment he was between my legs, I was sent to heaven. What made it even better was how he was holding me as we slept. Dropping kisses on my neck, one hand holding my breast, while the other in between my legs. And This I was showered with the same attention, till we heard someone trying to open the door. Guess Goten is up. We shared one more kiss, and got ready for the day.

During breakfast I notice Gohan trying to avoid looking at me and Goku, and Goten seemed to smile at me. Either way, I was feeling extremely happy this morning. When I was collecting the dishes, Goku stopped me, and collected them himself. He even asked the boys to give him a hand cleaning them. I wasn't going to argue; I just smiled as I watched them. I did twitch once or twice, from seeing a plate or two cracked. But I'll let it slide this one time. He was trying to help, and it felt nice. I was going to start my usually morning routine, till he suggested I join them for a game or two. Maybe even a quick spar. Goten looked so excited at the thought of me and Goku sparring. I couldn't say no. I don't know how, but it somehow became a day about me.

Even the boys took care of lunch. Goten looked like he wanted to run, when he tasted Goku's cooking. Gohan on the other hand, was super happy. Even I was super happy with the meal. Goku is awful at cooking, but it's been years since I had it. Even though it tasted awful, I still enjoyed it because Goku made it. It took some work, but Goten finally ate it. "At least you can eat it, and it taste like something. Way better than Bulma's." Gohan trying to encourage Goten to eat every bite. I couldn't help smile at that, and I even saw Goku smile at that.

After lunch, I was still not allowed to be by myself, or do any of the housework. Goku wasn't allowing it. I should feel mad, but I felt happy. It's been years since I truly took a break. Even when I took small breaks, they only last for a moment. I just couldn't stay still. I became such a busy body. Somehow, with Goku back, I finally got a little break. It slowly feeling like a weight is being lifted off my shoulder, and it feels wonderful. After dinner, we sat and watched one of Goten's favorite movies, and then Gohan's favorite. As we sat on the couch, the boys were on the floor, and Goku had his arm around me. I couldn't help to rest my head on his shoulder. This was truly a wonderful moment.

…

Daddy is doing dishes! And he asked me and Gohan for help. Mom isn't yelling or telling us no. This is so awesome. I never get to help with the dishes. Unless you count the times, mom got sick and I helped Gohan take care of her. Mom didn't like that. She would still do everything around the house, and when either me or Gohan tried to help, she yelled at us. But not today. Today mom is smiling at us. What is it about daddy that he could get mommy so relaxed? He got mom to spar with us. That was so amazing. Gohan looks so happy, but why is there's tears in his eyes? "Did mommy and daddy do this a lot when you were growing up?" He said the last time he saw them spar, he was 3. Oh. So, that means it was before Gohan life changed. Now this is even more special than I would have thought.

Daddy made lunch, and it tasted awful. Why is mom and Gohan smiling as they eat this stuff? Dad looks sad that I don't want to eat his cooking. But I can't help it, it taste disgusting. "At least you can eat it, and it taste like something. Way better than Bulma's." I gave Gohan one more look, before eating a whole spoonful. He wasn't kidding about it being better than aunty Bulma's, but it's still awful. I'll eat it, but I sure won't like it. As I ate, I noticed mom and dad smiling at me. Somehow it made the food taste better. How is that possible?

Afterwards, dad dragged mom outside, saying how she wasn't allowed to do any housework today. That's so not fair! If me or Gohan try that, mom would get so angry and yell at us. But dad did it and mom is just smiling. Is that the power of dad, when it comes to mom? Is dad supposed to be making sure mom is happy? Wait. Is dad job supposed to make us all happy? When Gohan used to try to make mommy or me happy, mom always said how it wasn't his job to do so. So that means… It is dad's job! That thought just made me super happy. So much, that I ran up to my parents and hugged them. But then something felt missing. When I looked back, Gohan was still by the house. Big brother get over here! He wasn't moving. I then was picked up by dad, and he carried me and mom over to Gohan. Now the hug was perfect, cause now Gohan was getting hugged too. We ended up napping under a tree, till dinner time. I felt super snugged with my family surrounding me.

Dad even cooked dinner, and this time I was super happy to eat it. Afterwards we all were watching movies. I got to pick the first one, and it was my super favorite. As I sat on the floor, with Gohan, mom and dad were on the couch. Whenever I looked back, they were hugging, and had big smiles. When I noticed Gohan saw too, he also had a big smile. Somehow, today just felt super perfect, and I felt all warm inside. When bedtime came, mom read me a story, while Gohan and dad acted it out. It was so fun. I even got kissed on the forehead by all three. Today was really perfect.

…

Dad did the dishes. Finally, mom didn't argue about getting help. Dad even got mom to spar with us. I couldn't get emotional when I saw them go at it. It has been forever since I saw them like this. It's been forever since I saw how carefree my parents were. I actually felt like I was crying. But I was crying because how happy I am to see my parents like this.

Dad even cooked lunch. It's as awful as I remembered, and that made it even more special. Poor Goten. I tried pointing out that at least he's able to actually taste the food, and it's better than Bulma's. When he actually starting eating it, I saw how happy that made my dad. It even made mom happy. This just became the best meal I had in my life. Dad cooking is perfect in my book.

Dad was able to drag mom outside; this is too good to be true. Watching Goten run up to our parents, and hugged them, made me feel happy, but also sad. Somehow, I felt like I was the outsider, just watching everyone else become happy. Somehow, it felt like I didn't belong or deserve any of this. _Big brother get over here! _I can't. I feel stuck to where I was. I was even thinking of going inside, till I saw dad walking over, carrying mom and Goten. When they reached me, I was engulfed in a hug. At that moment I let whatever tears I had fall. I then felt mom and dad trying to comfort me. Then dad did the most embarrassing thing ever! He had put on his shoulder. I can't believe this! Dad is really treating me like a little kid. Even though I was feeling embarrassed, I was also liking the feeling.

We ended up taking a nap, under dad's favorite tree. The same tree that had markings of his childhood, mine, and even Goten's. Dad was even holding us very protectively. It was such a comforting and warm feeling. Dad even cooked dinner, and Goten enjoyed it this time. While watching movies, dad was hugging mom, like he used to do. It even gave me a warm feeling, that I couldn't help smile at. We all told Goten a bedtime story. And dad actually read me a bedtime story. Mom always read and dad acted it out. But having dad read it to me, made me feel all special inside. Today was just perfect.

…

Good. I made everyone smile today. I got Chichi away from doing housework, and she didn't scream at me. I got to spar with her, and I couldn't help notice the looks the boys were giving us. Chichi looked happy, Goten and Gohan were the ones that had a lot of emotions written across their faces. During lunch, it kind of upset me that Goten didn't want to eat my cooking. I don't blame him, but it still hurt. But the moment Gohan said those words, and Goten finally ate, it made me happy. I know my cooking is horrible, but Chichi deserves a break.

After lunch, I had to drag Chichi away from trying to start house work. Not today. Now what to do? We could spar again, or something else. As I was thinking about what we could do as a family, Goten had ran up to us, and gave us a hug. He look like he was crying, I wonder where's Gohan. When I looked up, I saw that he was crying, and looking alone. None of that. My big boy isn't allowed to feel anything negative. I carried the two with me, as I walked over to Gohan. As we hugged as a family, my poor Gohan began to cry. Oh no. I can't allow that. When he finally settled down, I carried him like I used to do. He tried covering his face.

We ended up taking a nap, and I held my family close. My perfect little family. The most precious thing in the world to me. I left all of you, and you all hurt. Not anymore. I'm here now, and not gonna let you get hurt anymore. Dinner time Goten looked excited to dig in, when I gave him his plate. It actually made me happy. We then spent family time watching movies. This was just so wonderful. I actually was starting to feel at peace. That long forgotten feeling, that I thought would never come back. When tucking Goten to bed, it felt awesome to do it as a family. And when it was time for Gohan, I felt maybe I should give reading him a story this time. He is older, and he never witness me reading. So, it'll be extra special, just for him. Seeing him smile like that, made me feel I did the right thing.

Now that me and Chichi was alone, it was time to give someone special attention. I locked the door, and walked over to her. "Now tell me, do I have to ask?" She was blushing, and looking down. She was doing that thing I always find cute, and she only did it when alone with me. "Come on. Play nice." She just giggled, and then hugged me. As I held her, I started to undo her bun. Once her hair was loose, I ran my fingers through her silk-like hair. "Shower or bath?"

"Definitely bath." I smiled at that. As I gently scrub her body, I craved for more. Last night and this morning was such a tease, that it was madding holding back. But something caught my attention the other day, and I think it's worth the wait. "Goku?" I hug her from behind, and ask what's the matter. "What's going on?" Um? "Well, Mr. Impatient is acting very patient after getting permission. So, unless you're planning something, you better time me."

I couldn't help chuckle as I went back to scrubbing her. "Well, it's really nothing important, or even a big deal. I just happened to notice you keep the calendar in the same place." I then purred in her ear. "And I saw that a full moon is coming up soon." She let out a gasp, and I nip her earlobe. I then kissed my way down her neck, and was all too happy to see my mark. I licked and gave it a little nibble. "Unless you want the boys to hear those amazing sounds, that I love, I suggest you either send them to your dad's, or Bulma's."

"But Goku." I licked my mark. "Ah."

"Come on. I'm not asking for too much, am I?"

"No."

"So, what do you say?"

"Ok." I started kissing her neck. "Now come on, it's my turn to clean you."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Poor Little Wife**

I can't with this man. Then again, knowing that the full moon is coming up is pretty exciting. Even after he got, somewhat, control over it, and actually remembers what he did. The fact remains the same, it's like one of those things that's like a special event, when it's not. And the fact he's holding off till then, makes it all the better. I have notice how he looks at me, but quickly changes it the moment one of the boys are near. Also, how, whenever he holds me, his grip can be a little too tight. Aw, the big guy is trying to control himself. I wonder if he could even last till the full moon. Let's see here… IT' TOMORROW!

Oh boy. What am I going to tell dad? Dad, do you mind taking the boys for a few days? No reason, other than wanting alone time with my husband, that recently came back. That sounds horrible. On top of that, this will be the first time I actually ask dad something like this, in 7 years. He might question me on why now I decide to take a break from the boys. I wouldn't blame him. This would sound out of the blue type deal. Maybe I should ask Bulma, if she could. No, wait. This would be her first time experiencing Vegeta's death. I can't do that to her. What am I going to do? I can't just kick the boys out either. That is so unlike me. What am I going to do?

…

"Why is mom pacing?" I can't help but look at dad. He says he doesn't know, but even I know that nervous grin. It's the same one I have. "Dad?" He continues with the nervous grin and rubbing the back of his head. Only one thing left to do. If he's not telling and mom is panicking, then I'm left with no choice. I look down at Goten. "Wanna go camping for a few days?"

"Why?"

"You get to throw stuff at me." He then smiled at me, and said he's in. I then looked at dad. Get rid of the smell. I then saw my dad blushing. I KNEW IT! I definitely need to get out of here.

…

_Get rid of the smell._ Oh boy. Gohan figured me out after all. _I KNEW IT!_ I sure have a smart son. Definitely need to keep that in mind. Now that those two are settle, time to tell Chichi. As I tried to stop her from pacing, I got an elbow to the gut and a slap to the face. Don't know what I did, or what she's panicking about, but it sure felt nice having her hit me. I missed everything she does and is. From her ear bleeding yelling, to peaceful humming. "Chichi, calm down." She looks at me as if she's ready to hit me. Mm. Keep that face. "Sweety, the boys decided to go camping. They're currently packing." She still looks angry, but she looks away from me. I grab her hips and pull her towards me. I hug her from behind and purr into her ear. "Would you like to have fun, before tomorrow night?"

I can see her ear turning red. Aw, she's blushing. Oh, the boys are coming, behave yourself. When the boys comes into the kitchen, I had already let Chichi go. Goten tells her that they'll going camping and how Gohan promised him, that he get to throw stuff at him. He then says, how if Gohan comes home hurt, he asked for it. I couldn't help snicker at that. Gohan gave me the look Chichi does, saying how I owe them one. Sure, anything. _I want to hang out, when I get back._ Sure. Are you going to see Videl? He started blushing, and looking mad. Ok, ok. I tried to hold back a snicker, but the moment they left, I finally laughed till I couldn't breathe. "What's so funny?"

"When they come back, Gohan wants to go _hang out_." Now she was snickering.

"Our little Gohan is growing up so fast."

"And I'm glad I'm back to watch him continue." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Now that we have the house to ourselves. What you want to do first?" She looked away, while she was thinking. As she did, I was just admiring her perfect figure. I was even noticing a few extra things, that got me happy. Her outfit never showed off much, but what I could tell, someone left a little weight around her hips. Mm. Even though I've seen her naked, twice since I came back, I found more and more new things. And that's what so wonderful about her. Even before, every time we were intimate, there was always something new. Like a new sweet spot, or even something I didn't notice before.

…

He's giving me that look, I just know it. I can feel it. He's admiring me, and it feels… nice. Well, since we have the house to ourselves, we can do whatever we want. If he's giving me that look, he only wants one or two things. But I should throw him off a bit. After all, it has been a long time. I want to be admired more. I think I have a little in my savings… No, wait. I used that for that last year, when buying Goten bookbag. What now? I looked back at Goku, and he's licking his lips. Oh boy. He really was giving me that look. I'm surprised he hasn't move. Wait. Why hasn't he moved? "What are you thinking about?"

"A certain someone." Now he was moving, and had his hands behind him. "And I'm waiting for an answer." Oh my.

"Who are you? And what did you do with my impatient husband?" I actually was getting upset. No way my Goku would be this patient when given the chance. He just started laughing. Definitely something is up. "What did you do to him?" I poked his chest.

"I don't know. Maybe he's sleeping somewhere." He then grabbed my hips. "But I don't he'll mind if I take a sample." He kissed my lips. He's… he's… TOYING WITH ME! I tried to push him away, only for one hand to hold my back. He was smirking at me. How dare he! "What you gonna do? Slap me? Punch me? What? Not like you'll actually land a hit." He was messing with me! How dare he! "Aw, do you accept my little challenge?" I tried to hit his chest, just for him to catch my wrist. "I take that as a yes." He brings my hand to his face, and kisses my plum. "Now, what would happen if you were able to hit me? What then?" He started kissing my arm. Somehow, I was left speechless. Is he? Could it really be? He then winked at me. It is!

"If I win, you have to do everything I say, for a day." He smiled at me.

"You think you can beat me in that?"

"Yes, I can." He was pouting now. Aw. So, sad. Too bad. I tried getting my hand back, but he still won't let go. I tried hitting with my other hand, and he caught that, too.

"On second thought, what would happen if I win?" He forcefully got my hands behind my back. Well, forcefully enough to not hurt me, and enough to mock that he was struggling. He was grinning, and it made me blush. "If I win, my little wife has to do what I say." Oh no you don't. You would never hit me! "I never said I was going to hit you." He kissed my neck. He let go of my arms and was holding my sides, just below my breasts. And that's when the smile on his face left, and he looked concerned. I felt his thumbs rubbing my ribcage. "Did you… lose weight since I been gone?"

…

The moment I held her sides, something felt off. I was able to feel her ribs more. I never was able to feel them as clearly, as I did now. That's when I noticed other things. How could I have been so blind. Yes, she looks stronger than before, but also smaller. She's smaller than I remembered. She was always smaller than me, but this feels wrong. She would always fit into my hands, and she still does, but this feels smaller. "Did you… lose weight since I been gone?" She looked away, and said maybe. "How come?"

"I don't know. I did what I always do. After chores are done, I worked out, and I been eating fine." Then she looked down, and all sad. "Then again, maybe I haven't really been eating like I'm supposed to. Sometimes I'll be so caught in the boys, I would make sure they ate plenty before I started cleaning. Not saying I would miss a meal, or not eat, I just won't eat much." I didn't like the sound of that. "Also, the stress would have me lose my appetite at times." I really don't like this. "Don't give me that face. I'm perfectly—"

"No, you're not! You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?" She looked away and said no. "Why?"

"I just put all my focus on the boys. I was making sure both of them are happy." She's doing the sad pouty face. I kiss her forehead.

"You have to take care of yourself, too. You tell me that all the time." I kiss her forehead again. "So, if you're not taking care of you, I will." She looked happy with that. "I mean it. I'm back, so, I gotta make _you_ happy again. I need to make sure _you're_ doing ok." She asked about the boys. "Of course, I'll be making sure they're happy, too. But I also gotta take care of my wife, who I'm going to be spending all eternity with." She smiled at me, and even tried to kiss my lips. She pouted when I didn't let her. "Hey, I wasn't finish." She looked confused. "Also, you're it." I ran out of the kitchen towards the door.

…

That was weird. One minute, he's being serious about my health, next minute it's a game of tag. Funny enough, I like it like that. I tried following him out the house, only come face to face with him in a fighting stance. So, that's how we're doing this. The moment I got out the house, I went into my own stance. "Whenever you're ready." I nodded, and we began our little 'game'. At first, I wasn't able to land a single hit, he didn't even need to block me. I was getting really annoyed. He was messing with me.

I tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working. But what was pissing me off, was that, I somehow was slowly out of breath. Was I really putting everything I got into this? At first, I wasn't planning to. Is my age really starting to show? It can't be. Maybe this was a bad idea. I lowered my stance, and was about to call it quits, till Goku folded his arms and looked concerned. "Are you ok? You were fine the other day." Am I? I don't know. When we were sparring as a family, I was perfectly fine. What's wrong now? I looked up, to see Goku, but he was no longer standing in the same spot. Where did he go? That's when I felt my arms pined to my side. "Chichi? Do you want to take a break? Do you need anything?"

He's being so sweet, and funny enough, that little moment gave me back some of my strength. I tried headbutting him, but he was too far back. I tried everything to get out his hold, but to no avail. I even tried giving him my sad pouty face. It didn't work either. "Let me go. I'm not going to do anything."

"Says the one fighting to get out my hold. All you have to say two little words, and I'll let go." He can't be serious. So, that's what me meant about not hitting me. Cheater. "Hey. It's not cheating. You had your guard down." I tried giving the pouty face again. "Oh, no you don't missy. Say the words is the only way." Maybe if I… "Don't even think about it. I told you. You just need to say two words. Come on, it's not that hard." I'm not going to even think it. "Come on. Say them. I'll give you all the kissy you want."

"Hey. Isn't the winner supposed to get what they want?"

"Yes. And who said I didn't want to kiss my fill of you?" I couldn't help blush at that. "Now come on, say it."

"What makes you think I'll give in that easily?"

"I don't." I tried to look back at him. "You're my wife. I don't except you to give easily to anything. Besides, it what makes the reward so much better." Now I know I'm blushing like crazy. I can't believe him. "Are you really going to make me beg?" Maybe. "Come on, say it. I want to kiss you already, but I don't want to lose either." Aw, are you whining? "Yes. You beautiful creature. Now say the words."

"You… Lose." With all my strength, I tried to turn my body, to give him a round kick to the face. Just as I thought, he let me go. "What's the matter? Didn't except—" He had quickly pinned me to the ground, and I couldn't more. "Hey!"

"Nice try. You actually almost had me. You really are full of surprises." I just smiled at him.

"Ok big guy. You win." With that I was showered with kisses. Soon he got off me, but before I could do anything, he picked me up, and carried me inside. I snuggled into him, as he walked us to the kitchen.

"First thing I want. Well, let's see." He looked up, looking as if he was really thinking. "I want you to eat something." I was completely thrown off. Why would he want that first? I thought maybe he wanted to make out, or have me take off my clothes, or something. Why he chose that? "Don't pout at me. I know you're hungry. Your stomach might now be as loud as mine, but I hear it." How embarrassing. I was about to complain when he kissed my lips. "The fun stuff will come after we eat. Ok?" I nodded. But I did find it nice that he wouldn't let me go the whole time. When I finished cooking our lunch, he starved me. I was about to complain, till he shoved food in my mouth. "Eat up. I don't want you calling time out on me." I swallowed hard at that. Oh my, he really said that.

We ended up feeding each other. And somehow, I ended up on his lap. We were even down to our underwear, and it felt weird to do so outside of our room. It's been years since we been like this. This actually felt really good, too. Having Goku lick crumbs off my breasts was also trilling. For the moment I felt young again, and I loved it. Having him rubbing up and down my thighs, and grabbing my butt felt good. This simple thing was getting me worked up, and feeling special. Funny, I didn't realize Goku lowered his boxers. Having him tell me to touch him, was also exciting. I can't believe this. It's been forever since I rode him, and it felt so good. Having his hands all over me had me almost begging. With one more thrust, and nip to his mark, had me coming hard. He purred into my neck. "I really miss that. I miss you coming all over me." I don't know how, or why, but him saying that made me come again. During that second time, I felt him come in me. "Yes!" I currently feel incredibly loved.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: A Sayian's Welcome**

The moment we started eating, I kept a close eye on Chichi. Even though I was enjoying her wonderful cooking, I was making sure she was actually eating. When she finished her plate, I gave her more. "I'm fine, Goku." I didn't believe her, so I started to feed her. That soon end with me putting her on my lap, and little by little taking off our clothes. Just having her on top of me felt really good. Also, it was more apparent she was lighter than I remembered. Before I knew it, I was eating off of her. It kind of reminds me of our early years.

Having her like this, and feeling her, was a turn on. I wanted more of her. I grabbed her backside, and in a quick motion, lifted both of us up enough to lower my boxers. I so badly want to feel her. I want to feel everything I missed about her. "Touch me." She was blushing, but when she had her hand around me, I was in bliss. I really miss that. That's when my nose caught the scent that just drives me crazy. I really want to rip those damn panties off, but she'll get angry. Damn it all! I want her angry at me! I ripped her panties, and in one motion I was inside her. She so tight. Dende! This feels good! It took all my strength to get her to move along me. This feels so good, and telling from her face, she was enjoying it too. That made this even better.

The moment she came all over me, I was at my very edge. But I didn't want to stop. I wanted to give her one more, before I came. I licked and nipped her neck. I purred into her ear. "I really miss that. I miss you coming all over me." With just that, she came again, and I let myself join her. "Yes!" The feeling was just madding. I'm so glad I'm alive again, and able to do this with her. 7 years of not having her like this, was just insane. As we were catching our breath, I held her close, and kissed along her shoulder and neck.

After a good moment, is when I finally released myself from her. I felt like I was missing something, when I did that. Also, at this time, she finally realized I ripped her panties. "GOKU!" I couldn't help smile, as I said yes. "You can't be serious! How many times have I—" I just could help kiss her. Man, I love it when she get angry at me. I miss how puffy her face gets. I missed the way even her eyes look angry. Just that alone got me hard again. I need more. I want more. And damn it, I'm getting more! She was trying to end the kiss, but I wasn't having it. I missed her way too much. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of her.

When I did, finally, parted the kiss, she still looked angry. Mm. "I miss you so much." The moment she opened her mouth, to say something, I shoved my tongue in her. That sweet mouth of her, was making it hard to stay in control. I want all of her. I want every last inch of her. And to my great delight, I can smell she was ready for another round. The moment I thrusted back in, was the moment I truly was in heaven. The place they called heaven was nothing, compared to my amazing wife. Being able to train and eat to my heart full, wasn't my heaven. My heaven is my wife. This amazing, wonderful soul, that is all mine. I released her mouth and attacked her neck. I purred against her sink. "It took everything to not attack you at the tournament. You looked so ripe for the picking." The only response she was able to make was moans. Just the way I like it.

I didn't stop till I had her screaming my name. Yes, that's it. Let the whole house know I'm back. Let your heart tell the universe that you're finally back where you belong. You're finally back in my arms, and I'm not letting you go. When we finally came back down to earth, is when I allowed her to wash the dishes. Well, kind of. I couldn't keep my hands off her. "You're helping me clean the mess, mister."

"Sure. But after another round." Before she could respond, I had her on the counter top. As I stood between her legs, I dropped kisses along her neck. I purred against her shoulder. "How do you feel?" At first, she didn't reply. So, I looked up at her, and asked again. Still no respond. I was frowning now. "Do you not feel good? Are you not happy?"

She shook her head, as if coming out of a daze. "I do feel good. I do feel happy. It's just that it's been so long, it just feels like a dream. A very incredible dream." She then had her arms around my neck, and licked my lips. "I want more." I grinned at her, as I pulled her closer to the edge. She didn't need to be told twice, and she spread her legs for me. "Don't ever stop." There's my good wife. She laughed as I thrust into her. "Mm. Yes."

…

After we finished cleaning the kitchen and collecting our clothes, Goku had carried me to our room. The moment we were inside, he placed me on my feet. I was going to turn around, to face him, but he stopped me. "Let's see if I remembered how to take this off." For a moment it seem he was fidgeting with my bra clip, until it finally unclipped. "Thank goodness, I did remember. I actually like this one. So, it'll be ashamed if I broke it." I couldn't help but blush at that. Now that I was completed naked, I was feeling cold. And to top it off, he wasn't even touching me. What was I supposed to do? I started feeling nervous again. "Walk." Did he just give me a command? "Yes, and you still haven't moved." Oh my.

The way he sounded was so exciting. Been years since I felt this way. Years since I heard him, and especially hearing the way he took charge. I found myself slowly walking to the bed. I felt him slap my behind, and telling me I was being too slow. I tried speeding up, and when I got to the bed, I froze. I was getting excited waiting on his next command. "Turn around and sit." I did just that, and when I did, I saw him get on his knees. His hands rubbed my knees, and he even kissed them. With the way he looked at me, I automatically opened to him.

When I did, he kissed his way along my inner thigh. The pace was slow, but it felt just right. When his face was just inches away from my core, he backed away. How dare he! I almost reached out to him, but he grabbed hold of my wrist. I was feeling a bit sad. "Don't you want to enjoy your favorite meal?" I almost begged that. He gave me a smirk, and licked the inside of my thigh. "Come on. Eat me." I can't believe I just said that. But I really wanted it. I Spread my legs wider. "Please." I begged. He just continued to smirk, as he looked directly at my core. It just made me wetter. "Eat me." I begged again. I saw him lick his lips. But why won't he move?

Having him look at me like that, and him having that face was driving me crazy. I wanted him to take me already. Then an idea popped to mind. I lifted up my legs, placing my feet at the edge of the bed, and opened as wide as I could. "Welcome home, honey." That did the trick, for he basically attacked my core. "AH!" It felt so good to have him like this. Yesterday and this morning is nothing, compared to how he's devouring me, right now. It felt like a starving animal was trying to eat me alive, and I was loving every second of it.

As I finally came, I let myself fall back on the bed. He then was standing up. He looks so good. I swear it was a god that was standing by my feet. "Say it again." Uh? Did he mean? I saw him nod, as the smirk on his face grew.

"Welcome home, honey." That's when I felt him shove himself into me. With each thrust I felt nothing but undying love. "I love you so much." I then felt him thrust even harder. I was feeling complete bliss. "AH. Mm." I wanted to hold him. I reached out for him, and he granted my request. I could feel myself reaching my peek, and I could feel him sucking his mark. When we finally climaxed, I felt him bite, hard. I then felt him licking the area. Did he just? "Did you remark me?"

I heard him snicker. "Yes." He purred along my neck. Now I definitely felt on top of the world. He now was kissing along my neck. "Do you want to get some rest, before we continue? After all, I want you all warmed up for tomorrow night." I held him tighter, as I nod my head. I felt him laid us under the covers, and he kept me snugged into him. This was just perfect.

…

I don't know how, but somehow, we slept past dinner, and woke up for breakfast, the next day. Did that really take a lot out of us? Or did our true exhaustion finally catch up to us? Now that I think about it. The whole time since I been truly back, we all ran with extreme energy. What in the world kept us going? Even Chichi mentioned how Gohan actually was up before her. So, probably exhaustion did catch us. I'm glad it did. Cause that way, we'll have plenty of energy for tonight. And I don't want to disappoint. After all, 7 years of build up is a lot of catching up to do. So, I want to make sure I'm at least able to give my all to her. Fair, I would be somewhat disappointed if she can't take everything, I give her. But not to where I'll be upset. She's my wife, and 7 years is a lot. Can't really think I could catch up all in one night.

As I watch her make breakfast, I can't help admire how much she's glowing. She better be glowing. I did my best to make her happy. I made sure I pour every ounce of my love into every thrust. I even remarked her; which I'm so happy I found out I could do. She's mine after all, and no one else. "I hope you know I would kill for you." She looked back at me with a puzzled face, before it turned into a bright smile. She then said she knows. "Good." My wife better know how much I love her. I then hear her giggle. "Why are you giggling?"

"You're just too much, sometimes. I really appreciate it." Good. She giggled again, as she brought the food to the table. "Dig in." I didn't touch anything, till I saw her setup her plate. "What's the matter?" She actually looked sad.

"Eat more." With that, I finally started eating. I even made sure that I gave her a little extra. She looked mad at me, but I'm glad she ate it. After eating, as I watched her cleaning the dishes, a trouble thought hit me. Something that actually made me panic. "Chichi!" She looked at me worried. "Do the boys get effected by the full moon?" To my relief, she said no. Thank goodness. With that in mind, I walked over to her, and hugged her from behind. I dropped kisses down her neck. "Let's relax for the rest of the day. We could share what we did for 7 years. I want to hear everything I missed. All of the changes our Gohan went through. Everything I missed about Goten. Everything you been through." I kept kissing her neck.

"Mm. That sounds nice." She placed her wet hand on my arm, and turned her face to me. "And would you sure some stuff you did during the afterlife?" I told her yes, and we shared a kiss.

…

The rest of the morning was spent with me telling him everything that went on during the 7 years. How Gohan tried be the man of the house, and take on more responsibilities, even though I kept trying to stop him. How during his growth spurt he became more easily angered, and he even complained about pains. Eventually, we figured out he just needed more exercise. So, he took up working out in the morning, then force on his studies. It's also the reason why I made sure he did all the hunting, and running errands. I don't think he liked the idea of running errands often, but it was my way of giving he the space to workout his muscles. Goku laughed at that, but he encouraged me to continue talking.

I told him about the day Goten was born. How it was Gohan who named him. Goku like that. I told him how Goten doesn't like my meatloaf. How he would try to play with Gohan, when he's trying to study. I tell him, when him and Trunks are together there's always trouble. Goku laughed at that. "That's right. When those two are together you have to be on your toes." I even told him, during sleep overs they stay up all night, playing video games, and even pulling off pranks. I had to explain what pranks are, and Goku look a bit upset. "They do because it's funny to them. I do try to get them to stop, but they're just being kids."

I then told him about how I didn't let the boys help me around the house. The fact I got mad at them when they tried. I told him about the few times I got sick, and still did house work. "Don't give me that face. I made sure my boys were being kids." I told him how much I cried during our anniversary. How it took me months after Goten's birth, to finally hang his jacket up. The fact it took everything in me to do so, just hurt. How I was temped to throw out all his belongs, or at least put them out of sight, but I just couldn't do it. "I just knew in my heart you'll come back to me." He kissed my forehead at that. I even told him about how I reacted when the boys surprised me with his shirt. How for the first time in 5 years I actually had a me moment. I for once, gave myself a moment. I didn't even get mad at the boys for cleaning the dishes. I told him how I remembered our wedding dance, and ended up replaying it throughout the night. But I also told him, the anniversaries before and after that, I would cry myself to sleep, for how much I missed him. It then became lunch time, and he made sure I ate a bit more than what I gave myself.

…

After lunch, Chichi wanted to hear what I did. It wasn't much to tell, but she still wanted to know. I told her how Baba told me Goten's birth, so I went to earth check-in station, to be as close as possible to all of you. For all their birthdays, I wouldn't train. I even made sure I remembered to not train on Goten's birthday either. I told her on our anniversary I wouldn't train either, and just spent the day thinking of her. I would think about all the little things she would do for me. Like how good her cooking is, the way she smelled, and even the way she showed she cared for me. I also told her how I had to be careful to keep thoughts of her body out of my head. She asked why, and I told how the kai's could read minds. She started blushing.

"Yeah. When I first found that out, was when I first died. I was training with King Kai, and I kept thinking about you and Gohan. And how much I missed you both, and hope you two were ok. But when he asked who were I talking about, is when I found out about the whole mind thing. You know how hard it is, to _not_ think of my wife?" She started to giggle. "Well, let me tell you." I held her closer, and whispered in her ear. "Extremely hard. Hard to where I had to train my dreams to not dream of you, in _that_ way." I saw her blush even more. I then told her how I met my parents, and that's how I found out about the remarking thing. I even told her, that the whole thing about becoming mates before 5 was the traditional way of doing things. Well, from what I understood. She smiled at that. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because even though neither of us knew about your past, and your own culture, you did something traditional. You know how I am about those things." I couldn't help smile back. "So, you remarking me is as if we renewed our vows." Uh? What do you mean? "Renewing vows is like getting married again."

I got really excited at that. I then remembered a few movies we used to watch together, and how one had a guy do something. Maybe I should do that. Well, since that seemed to be more a traditional thing, compared to how I asked her to marry me. So, why not. I quickly got up from the couch. She gave me a confused face, till she saw me get down on one knee, and held her hands. She looked every emotional. After I took a deep breath I spoke. "Chichi, would you do me the honor of renewing our vows?" She started crying as she said yes. I got up and pulled her into a hug. We shared a passionate kiss, before we sat back down. Once she was snuggled close to me, did she asked me to continue talking about my time in the afterlife. After telling her about the guys I met, and a few times they got me angry, it was dinner time. Now the real fun was going to begin.

…

As I was cooking dinner, I couldn't help feel him staring at me. It was actually sending shivers down my back. And whenever I looked back, he had a big smile on his face. Somehow, I was hoping I could last through the night. Well, I was feeling well rested, compared to the 7 years. I was also feeling more relaxed, and even felt like I had more energy. Oh boy. I knew something was up the moment after we talked, and I had my little break down in his lap. I knew he was holding back, but I tried to not give it any thought. He made sure I got out the house. He didn't let me do anything for pretty much a full day. He took every good care of me. Plus, when he found out about I lost weight, he made sure I took steps to better care for myself. My husband is evil! I turned to him so quick, it even surprised me. "You little sneak! You set me up!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He looked confused and innocent, but I knew better. He really did set me up. "Come on, don't pout like that." I'm not pouting! You're just being mean! "How is it mean to love my wife?" You want me fat? I couldn't help cry at that. "No. I want my wife healthy. I want my wife happy." I felt his arms around me. "Now, please stop crying." I gave him a nod, and went back to cooking. As I continued cooking, he was hugging me and kissing my neck. "The afterlife doesn't have a moon. It's even hard to tell days had even passed. It took me a while to realize how to tell when the days passed." I then felt him kiss the other side of my neck. Even felt him rubbing my hips. "But look how beautiful the moon is tonight." That's when I saw it, outside out kitchen window. I then felt his grip on my hips tighten. "Hurry with dinner. I'm dying for dessert." He purred into my ear, before nipping my earlobe.

My whole was on fire with that comment. It's been years since I heard that deeper voice of his. Years since I felt like a trapped animal, in his grasp. And the best part about the whole thing, was it got me excited. Memories of how he acted, around this time, were playing in my head. Memories of how soar I was the next morning. It got me wishing dinner could cook itself, while I had my taste of him. Right now, as I tried to finish cooking, he was feeling all over my body. He commented how much he loved that I didn't put on underwear, or pants. How much he's going to make sure every inch of me is reminded of his love for me. How he's going to make sure, I'm reminded, that I belong to him. Just hearing him say all that, has me worked up. He's basically growling into my ear. "Mine, all mine. Nobody else can have you. You understand." I nod, and he nibbles on my ear. I feel special right now.

Once dinner is done, he doesn't touch his food, until I eat all mine first. I try to complain about it, but he just stuffs my mouth. The moment I take my last bite, he adds more to my plate, and then he starts eating. If I dare say I'm done, he would get mad and tell me to finish. Oh my. It was making me feel extra special, especially since I felt I was being taking care of. The moment dinner was done, I tried to start washing dishes, only for him to make me sit on his lap. I tried to reason I need to do dishes first. "Kiss." I tried giving him a quick kiss, he didn't like that. When I tried giving him another kiss, he held my head in place, and his tongue demanded entrance. Oh my. By the time he let me go, I was completely breathless, and he was smirking at me. I tried to hurry with the dishes. Especially since he was working on unbuttoning my top, and getting rid of my sash.

The moment the last dish was put away, I found myself pin under him, on the floor. I felt myself expose to him. As we kissed, I felt his hands working my breasts, and pinching and pulling my nipples really hard. I tried to put my hands over his, in attempt to get his to loosen up, but it made him be rougher. "Ah." He was now, practically, raking his teeth along my neck, as he made his way down my body. When he got to my left breast, he gave it gentle kisses. But the moment he had my nipple in his mouth, he bit it. I wanted to hit him, but he had grabbed my arms. He sucked, and flicked my nipple, and even used his teeth to play with it. He then gave the same treatment to the other. He was not being gentle with me, at all, and that what made this even more arousing. He knew too well that this always get me riled up, and I was loving it.

As he made his way lower my body, he kissed and sucked on each of my muscles. I could feel his hot breath teasing my entrance, yet he hasn't done anything. It feel like minutes are going by, as he still hasn't done anything. Is he waiting for something? Unless it was like yesterday. Instead of saying those words, I decided to say something else. "Enjoy dessert." With that he finally dug into me. "AH!" What is with him? Every time he eats me, it feels better than the last. Without warning, he stopped. "No!" As he hover over me, he looked pure evil. I tried to speak, only to feel him thrust hard into me. "AH!" As he heavily thrust into me, my voice started leaving me. I was slowly lost in the moment, to where I didn't hear him talk to me. But sharp pulls of my nipples brought me back.

"Say my name." I said Goku. "No. Say my real name."

"Kakarot." He then thrusted into me harder and faster. He kept telling me to say his name. The more I said it, the harder and faster he got. Soon I was at the point of climaxing. "KAKAROT!"

"CHICHI!" I heard practically roared my name. And it sent me coming a second time.

…

After what happened in the kitchen, we had a few more rounds in the bedroom. We were currently taking a small break. As she snuggled into me, I couldn't help feel proud of all the marks I left on her. and knowing she's going to be soar in the morning, was a different level of an ego boost. "Maybe we should call it a night. I don't know if I could go another round." A part of me wanted to argue that, but she's right. Her ki is showing signs that she needs to rest.

"Ok." I kissed her forehead, and wrapped myself around her. As we were falling asleep, my final thought was, how I was officially back home.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: My Poor Little Guy**

After a weird night, and apologizing to Goten, for stuff I don't remembered doing. We finally started making our way home. I felt soar, and very exhausted. We took our way slowly. I even let dad know we were on our way. The closer we got home, the more anxious I was becoming. I really hope my nose doesn't catch anything they did. And was even hoping they were fully clothed. The moment we got to our front yard, I told Goten to wait for my single. He asked why, and I told him how it'll give him a chance to surprise mom with the flowers we found. He like that idea, and waited patiently behind a tree.

The moment I stepped in the house a wave of relief washed over me. No weird smell, mom was cooking, and dad was just doing push up. I told Goten he can come in, and he ran, at a human pace, to mom and showed her the flowers. She looked so happy with them. That's when I finally come all the way into the house. As I walked to the kitchen, Goten is talking with dad, and dad suggest Goten got his back while he finally his set. Goten seemed very happy with that. I sat at the table and just watched everyone's interaction. That's when I notice that mom is pretty covered up, and dad has a close eye on mom. What happened between them? Then again, I don't want to know. "So how was your camping trip?" Mom just had to bring that up.

"It was fun. Well, until last night." Both mom and dad stopped moving for a moment. Then they asked him what he meant. "We were looking at the stars, then suddenly Gohan goes about wanting to spar for a bit. I thought it would be fun. Then the fun ended when Gohan became more aggressive, and it starting feeling like an actual fight. Like, it went from friendly spar to me trying to get away." Dad and mom looked over to me, and then told Goten to continued. "I tried talking to him, didn't work. So, I suggested if we could play hide and seek instead. Thank goodness he agreed. Even though I was losing, I had brief moments to rest. Then that game turned to me having to block Gohan's attacks. But then I remembered something me and Trunks found out about Gohan."

I grabbed him before he continued, and walked away from our parents. "Silly Goten, and his wild imagination. It was probably a dream." I tried to make a break for it, but dad was behind me.

"Let him finish. I'm curious." Dad, why? Just why? But I did let Goten go.

"If you tell him he won, that gives you about a good 5 minutes to get as far away as possible. Since Gohan said I couldn't come home, I tried flying all the way to uncle Vegeta."

"IS THAT WHY IT FEELS LIKE I GOT A BROKEN RIBS?" Both my parents looked at me, and mom looked ready to faint. Dad caught her in time, and dad looks pale. Oh great, what's going on? Once mom came back, we ended up having an awkward lunch. _We have to talk._ Oh great. Is it anything bad? He didn't reply. I started getting anxious. After lunch, Goten helped mom with dishes, while me and dad walked outside.

…

I can't believe this. Chichi probably didn't know. So, Gohan does get affected by the full moon. But then how come Goten wasn't affected? Chichi did say that Goten wasn't born with a tail, so could that be it? Once me and Gohan are outside, I suggested that we find a spot for a good spar. He looked anxious, but I try to tell him that's ok. He didn't look convinced. The moment we landed he spoke. "What's going on?"

"I don't know for sure the full details. It's something that took me a long time to figure out myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Till Raditz, I didn't know what I was. Till I was married to your mother, I didn't know the full moon affected me. Till Vegeta, I didn't know about the whole transformation." He just looked at me, before he hanged his head.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm glad I found out who I am. I'm glad I found out about the transformation from Vegeta, then…" I looked away from him. I didn't know what to say.

"Then having me transform?"

"What if my friends never told me about it, they knew I could do it. When I found out, I got angry. At myself, and at my so-called friends. What if you transformed and I didn't know it was you? I could have… could have… killed my own son because I thought he was the monster that killed my grandpa." I couldn't even look at him. I felt ashamed to admit that out loud. It was something I had reflected over and over, when I was dead. "Can you believe it. Everybody I called friends, knew what I could do, but nobody told me anything. They thought they were protecting me. But what if I unknowing harm Chichi? What if I unknowing killed you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." During this whole time, I was smiling at him.

He was tearing. Then he hugged me, and I hugged him back. "It took living with your mother that I made peace with my grandpa's death. It took me being dead that I made peace with who, and _what_, I was. Heck, maybe if I knew all along, I could have protected you and your mom better. Maybe we would have been more careful. But nothing we can do about the past, just move forward. Now tell me everything that you been through since I was gone." From there I listened carefully to what been happening with Gohan, and tried to answer whatever questions he had, to the best of my ability.

…

I told dad about the changes I went through, and everything that happened since his death. I told him how it took me mouths to stop replaying his death in my head. How mom and Bulma took me to see a therapist. That Bulma paid good money to not leak that I was half alien. I told the therapist how I witness someone hurt my dad, how scared I was when I was taken away. Told how seeing my dad beaten up and hurt scared me. How a person, that have tried to kill my father and done so that day, took me away and left me alone for 6 months. Telling the therapist about everything I endure for that year. To the point, that when I saw my kidnapper I actually stop feeling alone and scared. Even though he beat me, as a form of training, I befriended him.

I told the therapist, how I felt I own this person, because they saved me from dying. They made me realize that I'm not as weak as I once thought. I laughed when I said that my parents were just overprotective of me. I talked about my experience on another planet, and the fear I might never see my parents again. Yet I felt I needed to go through with my mission to pay a debt. I also witness a lot of death. Some right in front of me, some were second hand. How I witness a monster tortured someone in front of me. I went on telling dad how I told the therapist about my childhood, but the moment I was close to talking about dad's second death, I started to breakdown and didn't want to talk. It took many sessions before I was ok to talk about. About how guilty I felt, because I felt it was all my fault.

I blamed myself over and over how it was I who caused my own father's death. How abounded I felt when he said he wasn't coming back. And when I found out I was going to be a big brother, all I wanted was anything but that. I didn't want to be a big brother. All I wanted was my dad back. I wanted to be a family again. I wanted our forever and ever back. But I had to accept that daddy wasn't coming home. That I was no longer my parent's little boy. I had to accepted that I needed to grow up. I felt angry at how unfair it was that I grew up with a dad, and my baby sibling wouldn't. I told dad how the therapy sessions ended when Goten was born.

I told dad how I tried helping mom around the house, but she wouldn't let me. I saw how much mommy cried when she was reminded of him. How mom didn't do anything without dad's jacket nearby. I tried helping mom with Goten, but mom didn't like it. She would say how I should behave like a kid. How I shouldn't try to grow up. I told dad how I got older, I tried to burry the pain and anger I felt. Because I knew there was no way to turn back time, and ask for things to change. Without warning, dad brought me into a hug, and I started crying. For so long I wanted to be hugged by him. For so long all I wish was to be with dad again. And having him now I couldn't stop crying. At this moment I felt like a little kid again, and I didn't want the feeling to end. Once I calm down, dad gave me a moment before asking me to continue talking.

I told him how I started to feel soar, and pain as I went through my growth spurt. I out grew my clothes every other month, to where mom asked grandpa help in supplying clothes for me. Mom didn't look happy with that. Bulma tried offering money to mom, so mom could take care of us. Mom also didn't seem to like that, but she was grateful. As I grew my control on my anger became less. I would sometimes snap out of nowhere. One day I snapped at mom, and she looked so shock and on the verge of tears. But instead she dragged me outside, and told me I couldn't come back inside till I calm down. I was so shock I yelled at her. Saying things that I wish I could take back. Thankfully Goten was taking a nap at the time. Dad didn't look happy that I yelled at mom, but I tried to continue.

When she, basically, kicked me out the house I had half a mind to go visit Mr. Piccolo or Mr. Vegeta. I was just so angry that I wanted to punch something, anything. I ended up some way from home, knocking down trees. I ended up selling them, since I didn't know what else to do. All that time away from home actually felt nice. It gave me a moment to myself. When I did go back to mom, I was calmer. So, from then on, every time I got angry, I told mom I was going to get some fresh air. I even trained for a bit, since I found it to relax me somewhat.

Mom didn't like it when I told her I sold stuff, like if I hunted something or knocked down trees. So, I kept it a secret, so I could surprise her with something. Like sometimes I would notice Goten needed things, and mom didn't know what to do. Dad looked proud at me. He was glad I found an outlet for my anger, but didn't like that it affected mom. Dad even tried helping me figure out a better to, hopeful, balance training and studying. But only if I wanted to acting do that. It was then coming to when I started high school, and met Videl.

I told him I met first met Videl, when on my way to school, I stopped a bank robbery. I told him how I couldn't seem to get over her eyes. And even told myself to not think about, since the likelihood of seeing her again was low. Then comes to find out, she not only goes to the same school but also was in my homeroom class. Her friend, Erasa, properly introduce me to her, when Erasa was introducing herself and Sharpner. I told dad that these were my friend high school friends. He was smiling at me.

I told dad all the weird stuff that happened between me and Videl. Like how, during in the classes we shared, I would search for her ki, feel what she was doing. And she would look at me, and so I stopped and she would stop looking me. I found that weird. Dad started laughing, but encouraged me to continue. I was starting to embarrassed talking about this. I told him that somehow, I started keeping track on where she sat, and what time she actually came to school. Sometime along the lines, I started matching me timing to enter school at the same time as her. Now dad was holding back a snicker.

I told him when I found out that cops call her for backup, I was really impressed. So, after school, I would follow her and see what she would do. I saved her from a rocket launcher that day. From then on, I tried to be a superhero. Well, only when she needed me, or I thought she was actually in danger. I helped her save a building that was on fire once, and she said how she was happy to see me. She even asked me to help her. It made me happy. I knew she wasn't talking about the real me, but it still made my day.

Since I wore my superhero outfit to get to school and stuff. Videl would chase me in her copter, and I found it fun. Especially in that outfit I could get away with doing stuff, so it was fun messing with her. Dad gave me a big smile. "One time I even got the courage to touch her cheek. It was just to take dirt off her face. But it made me happy. It also made me wonder what her cheek felt like without my glove." I told him how I felt when she met mom, and how I was doubting she liked me back. I even said how excited I was when she told me, that after everything was settle, that she would go on a date with me. At that point I felt my face was on fire.

"Well, we better get home. If I'm correct, that Videl of yours is heading to the house."

"What!" I trying sensing where she was, and dad was right. "Dad, you think you can do that thing, so we can get there before she does."

"Sure. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I couldn't help smile at that.

…

I can't believe my little man gone through so much. I never wanted that for him. I tried comforting the best I could. And talking him through some of the changed he was experiencing, since I had a close experience. I was glad I was able to help him some way. And when he finally told me about Videl, I was just so proud. He found someone that made him happy. I do admit, some of the stuff he did to get her attention was funny. He really is my son.

As he was telling me all this, I faintly felt that Videl was heading to our home. When I told him that, he looked all nervous. And then he asked if I could instant transmission. To get home before her. We did, and ran to clean up. Chichi taught him well. Chichi answered the door, and those two started talking. When Gohan came back down, and spoke with Videl, they were on their way out. I told them to hold on for a second, that I wanted to tell Gohan something. And Videl could stay to listen. I hugged Chichi by her shoulders as I told them the news. "Boys, I asked your mother to renew our vows." The boys looked happy, and even Videl said congratulation to us.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75: Sayian Reunion**

"I know right. I still can't believe it. Uh? I couldn't ask you to do that. But… Oh! Ok. Thank you. Alright. See you later today." Once I got off the phone, I told Goku that Bulma was coming over. He was playing with Goten, he asked what Bulma wanted. "Oh, she wants to take care of setting up, and hosting our ceremony." He asked why she wanted to do that. "She said she feels like she owes us. I tried to tell her she didn't have to, but she insisted." I couldn't help smile at that.

For a few hours the day went pretty well. Gohan was out with Videl, Goku was playing with Goten, and I simply was starting on the laundry. Shortly after I put the close to wash, Goku said that they were here. I didn't even get a chance to get the door, because simply let herself in. Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to give her the spare key. "I'm here. Now boys get out." Uh? She just walks right in, and then kicks my husband and son out. I would be mad, or at least annoyed, but this is Bulma. My first reaction was to laugh. Over the 7 years we did from a somewhat sisterly bound. Close enough that I felt I could trust her with certain things. And with her I didn't feel alone in my feelings. Once the boys were out, we started planning.

…

"Spill it Kakarot! You let me win our little match! You damn bastard!"

"Oh, calm down Vegeta. I didn't let you win. I just couldn't go all out."

"LAIR!"

Me and Trunks just watched uncle Vegeta basically yelling at my dad. Trunks commented how weird this all looks. "Yeah. Wish I had some popcorn to watch." We laughed at that. But I did agree with Trunks on how weird this was. Trunks went on about how I really did look like my dad, and how creepy that was. Somehow, I didn't find it creepy. I almost honored to look like him. Soon dad and Vegeta argument turned to them both screaming at each other. That's new. Gohan never mention is dad had a temper, or if he argues back with people. Why wouldn't big brother tell me that? Our dad's look like they were about to fight, and Trunks went and got our moms.

Mom was smiling at the situation, while aunty Bulma looked confused. Mom told our dads if they're going to fight to go somewhere else, and to be back for in time for dinner. With that, our dads flew off. We were going to follow them, till our moms got us. "But mom." "Trunks."

"Mom can we please go. We promise to stay out the way." Mom still said no. She saying to give our dads some space. Something about working things out. I wonder what she meant by that.

…

The moment we landed on a far away island, we powered down. "That wasn't right Kakarot."

"Yeah, I know. But not like you're any better, Mr. I want to feel evil again, and have more power."

"Oh, shut up. Now tell me." I just looked at him. "Are you still able to reach that transformation." I told him I wasn't sure, but I could try. I did give it a try, and it took everything I got to go super sayian 3. So much so that once I did it, I had to power down right away. "So, it's not stable. Good."

"Very funny. What? You actually think you can keep up?" I Snickered till I felt a hard punch to the face. "All it means I have to train some more to get make it stable." I looked over to him. "I could really use a training buddy, or at least someone to spar with."

"And what makes you think I would agree, you clown?"

"I don't know. Maybe you'll actually catch up. Then again, who knows, maybe you won't." And another punch, this one to the gut. "Can you stop punching me."

"Then stop making a fool out of me!"

"Ok, ok. Maybe I do have a selfish reason to ask you to be my sparring buddy." He just looked at me, and then shook his head. "So, are you in or not?"

"Would your harpy be alright with that?" I couldn't help smile at that.

"I think she would, as long as I do other things. Besides, why do you keep calling her a harpy?"

"Her blasted screaming. I swear, where did you find her? She has the voice to make your ears bleed. I know my woman has powerful lungs, but yours is downright deadly."

"Why thank you." I couldn't help laugh at the smirk he gave. "At least Bulma knows to hit where it hurts."

"And another thing, you damn bastard! Why the hell you offered my woman instead of yours?" I started laughing. "Answer me clown!"

"Did she even tell you about what she had to go through since she met me?" He gave me a puzzling face. "She's practically used to having people see her. So, what's one more show off gonna do?" And that is where I felt he broke one of my ribs. "So, she didn't tell you. Want me to?" He stared at me, looked away, and then said fine. "But once I'm done, promise you won't kill anyone."

"If you don't tell me know, I'm going to start by killing you!" Touchy. When I was done telling him, well the ones I remembered, his face looked so red it had me dying of laugher. "I don't believe you!"

"Hey. Give me some credit. I'm not a lair, and I didn't understand at the time. So, it made perfect sense to offer Bulma." Oh, he looked ready to kill me. "Hey. Remember, I kept my end. So, you keep yours."

"I won't kill anyone, but I sure as hell going to beat the living shit out of you!" Super touchy.

I stood up right, and couldn't help smile. "Out of everyone that tried to kill me, and I've known, you're the only one who's been honest with me. Thanks." He just looked away. "So, do you still want to go a quick round before heading back?"

"Quick is an understatement." With that we got into our stance, and went at it.

…

I'm so glad I agreed to let the boys have one more week off. And I'm so surprised at the location Bulma choose for the ceremony. It was absolutely lovely, especially with how the cherry blossom booming. It made this whole thing look magical. I was so grateful for Bulma's help in all of this. She even found someone to help tailor my mother's dress. And we even found Goku a new suit. I didn't get to see it, but Bulma promised it was a good one. Even the boys were helping out.

This was among all our friends, and families. So, it was very small compared to our actual wedding. Which made this all feel even more special. I wasn't getting the princess treatment, which also made me feel good. Videl even help set up the bouquet, which was also perfect. My Gohan really found a wonderful young lady. I couldn't even be more proud. And this time around I rewrote a different set of vows. One that made me smile and give me a warm feeling, as I tried to memorize them. Thankfully Dende was going to give us the honors, and he'll help out in remembering what we wrote. This was just perfect.

…

Today's the day, and I couldn't stop feeling nervous. I'm so thankful my sons were helping out. I was also thankful Gohan help me write new vows for Chichi. Since this time around I actually knew and understood my feelings. Plus, I didn't feel my old vows wasn't strong enough for how I felt for my Chichi. I meant every word then, but I wanted this time to actually pour my soul into it. She deserves it, after all.

As the ceremony started, I couldn't help continued to feel nervous. It's almost like the first time all over again. Just this time I'm fully aware of what it means. When I spotted Chichi walking to me, I felt my heart just stop. The most beautiful woman in the whole universe was radiating. It took Gohan to snap me out of my daze. It really was like the first time, just I wasn't drooling this time around.

"You know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the lucky one who is married to you. For you are my everything, and knowing I am yours makes me the happiest man alive. Even death can't keep us apart, because I am yours for eternity."

We were drowned by a wave of awes, and all I could admire was how my beautiful wife had happy tears.

…

"…because I am yours for eternity." I was so moved by my Goku's words, that I was on the verge of crying. I felt so loved, and lucky to have him. And the way he looked at me, I didn't want to look away.

"You are my inspiration and the fire that keeps me going. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh through all the hard times. You provide a safe place for me to be myself. You make me feel on top of the world. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. You are the greatest love of my life and the next. You are lodged in my heart that the key is forever lost. You are the air that I breathe, and without you I was lost. You are my eternity, and that's where I'll stay forever and ever."

Another wave of awes were heard, and the smile Goku gave me was breathtaking. The moment we were told to kiss, Goku really took my breath away. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

…

During the after party, my parents looked so happy. Me and Goten even witness dad dancing with mom. They looked so happy and in the moment. Videl was next to me, as we watched my parents. "Your mom looks absolutely gorgeous." I told her thank you. I always found it funny how everything doesn't look twice at my mom, when she wore her traditional clothing. But the moment she wore something different, all eyes are on her. Bulma once mentioned how mom looked older than her. It made mom sad. "That wasn't nice of Bulma." Heck, it's Bulma. "But still." Bulma never seen my mom with her hair down. Plus, mom actually looks younger than she is. "Uh? I don't follow."

"How old do you think my mom was?"

"Early 40s"

"She's 37." Videl gave me the most shock face I have ever seen.

"You're lying. Currently she looks in her late 20s."

"Mom is mom." She just shook her head. The rest of the event was pretty funny. Krillin told weird stories about dad. And dad kept telling him to shut up. I never thought I'll see the day my dad got embarrassed. Yamcha even told how dad acting during the 23rd tournament, after mom yelled at him. Oh boy, now that was funny. Dad had a red face the whole time. Yet mom was laughing. It felt nice to see like that. Also knowing how mom affected dad back then was nice to hear.

…

I'm going to punch Yamcha and Krillin for this. What's made this worse, was even Vegeta was laughing at this. I can't believe my friends. They really are trying to embarrass me. "But you're enjoying yourself." She's right, but still. Then when Krillin and Yamcha got up to the part of my reaction when Chichi told me about the promise, I thought I was going to die all over again. I can't believe I asked her if I was even conscious when I made the promise. Stop laughing. "Never. You really made me mad when you asked that. Now I have every right to laugh about it." As long as I still… "Shut it Goku." I couldn't help smile at her.

Once it was all over, it was time to go home. I was thankful Piccolo said he'll wait be the house. It made it easier to instant transmission everyone home. Once home, it was time to get out of this stuffy suit. We told the boys good night, and went to our room. Once inside, I locked the door and walked over to my perfect Chichi. "Do you need help taking that off?" She playful hit my arm, before turning around. "Are you going to kick me again?"

"If you give me a reason to." We giggled at that. Once I unzipped her, I watched the dress leave her wonderful body. My suit was becoming stuffier. She turned around. "Do you need help out of that?"

"Yes." She sure was taking her time underdressing me, but at least I got a good view. The rest of the night was spent trying to stay quiet, as we loved each other. My wife is just perfect.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76: Back to school**

Today we go back to school, and I asked dad to take me. I was so happy that he agreed. As I got ready the night before, I was getting more and more excited. Not only was dad going to take me, we were taking the same route as Gohan. I always from it funny how we went to school in the same city, but didn't cross paths. Gohan school was deeper in, compared to mines. And it was always mom who took me on nimbus, since Gohan started being a superhero. I wonder what will happen now that dad's back. Would that mean mom is going to be home by herself?

As we sat for dinner, I couldn't help think about how I get to tell my friends my dad came back. It'll be so awesome. Then Gohan had to open his big mouth. "How in the world we're going to avoid the media, and being question? Since, you know, the events at the tournament." Great. Be the downer to my happy mood.

"Is big brother camera shy?" He gave me a mean look, and I went back to eating my food. "Why do you ask _Videl_ how she handles being around cameras."

"That's it!" I was just about to make a break for it, when mom spoke up.

"Boys! No super sayian at the table! Now apologize!" Sure, when pigs fly.

"You can fly, and you're a pig." That's it! I'm drawing in your in your textbooks. I was just about to leave the table, till I was pulled back by Gohan. I have half a mind to blast you. "Same squirt."

"Boys!" That stopped us in our tracks. When mom says it, we know she means business. Yet sometimes we still continue arguing. But ever since dad came back, stuff been slightly different. For example, right now. The way he says it was very intimating, that it could even rival uncle Vegeta. And uncle Vegeta is always intimating. We ended up giving each other angry looks as we finished dinner. Tonight, was dad's turn to tuck me in. "What was that about? You were in such a happy mood."

"Gohan ruined it. He just had to open his big mouth." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Don't let that get to you. He's just worried is all. Besides, you still looking forward for when I take you to school?"

"Yeah! And maybe you could pick me up too!" That idea got me really excited again. Plus, dad agreed, and so, I went to sleep with a big smile.

…

After I tucked Goten to bed, and made sure Gohan was ok, did I finally go to our room. "Does the boys always make a big fuss like that?"

"Sometimes. You should see them when they're really angry at each other."

"Oh joy." She giggled. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just remembering a few times, I had to punish the boys for throwing ki blast at each other."

"They did what?"

"Nothing too big. Usually it's Gohan, when Goten tries to wake him up. It was very hard to clean up after that." She was giving me an angry look, as if she was blaming me. What did I do? "You're the reason they can do that easily. Because the last I check, I sure couldn't do that."

"Now that's a lie." I walked over to her, and placed my hands on her hips. "Last I check, a certain someone is able to use ki. But she doesn't use it the way we do, at times. Because if I recall." Pointing to myself for dramatic emphasis. "She not only kick me out of _our_ room, the first night she had her period. But also, she threw a ki blast at me, for trying to get back in." She was blushing at that. "So, don't blame me for the boys throwing ki blast at each other. I will let you blame me for how strong the ki blast are." She hits my chest, and turns to start heading to bed. Then an idea popped up. "Would you like me to teach you any of my special moves? You know, for fun, and maybe use it against me."

"I'm your wife, I don't need special moves to take you down." Aw, that actually made me sad. "But. It would be a nice excuse to spend time with you." Even though that made me a bit happier. I still wish she did it because she wanted to beat me. "Don't give me that face. You just want me to beat you up, don't you?" I nod my head. "You're so silly, but fine. You can start tomorrow, once you drop off Goten." I gave her a big kiss, and with that we went to sleep.

…

As we flew to Satan City, I changed into my custom. "But what's the point if they already know?"

"I guess force of habit, little bro." As we reached the halfway point, dad warned me to be prepared. When I asked why, he wouldn't say. It was when we started seeing the edge of the city, did I come to realized why dad warned me. "How long you knew?" He didn't answer, but just smiled. We stopped midflight, at the edge of the city. "Good morning Videl." She just huff at me, and we continued flying. Dad and Goten parted, and left us alone. I tried saying good morning again, and this time I got an answer.

"Didn't you say you'll meet me at 7? What took so long? Making me wait 30 extra minutes!"

"Sorry, I over slept. Won't happen again."

"It better not. Besides, don't you have a cell phone, so I could reach you?" I told her I didn't and she was surprised. "Some teenager you are." She started laughing.

"Hey. Not my fault."

"How about after school, I'll get you one."

"No, it's ok."

"Too bad. I'm still going to do it." Why when I could do this? "Hey! No fair!" You could do it to, if you tried. "But what if I don't want to. And besides, it's more fun to use a phone." If you insist. "Nerd boy." HEY! She started laughing, and tried to out speed me. I caught up to her, and flew backwards, so she can see me.

"You forget. I'm way faster." I couldn't help smirk at that. And she gave me an angry glare. "What you going to do? Hit me? As if you could, and you won't be able to catch me either." I flew at top speed to the school's roof. Once there, I put my custom away, and just waited. When she landed, she walked right passed me. I couldn't help smile at that. But the moment we open the door to the roof, we came face to face with our friends.

The rest of the morning was Sharpner, Mark, and Erasa asking me questions on what I could actually do. They just wouldn't stop. It got to the point I wanted to scream. I even had to sit out P.E, since I would be a advantage to whatever team I was on. The only good thing about today, so far. I was even able to catch up on assignments that I missed. During lunch things finally got quiet. Quiet enough that I finish eating quickly, so I could continue working on assignments. Sharpner was trying to ask why do I even bother, since I can do so much more. Videl on the other hand was asking for my help with her assignments. "When did this happened? And why didn't you tell me, Videl? I thought we were like sisters." Erasa just had to ask that, now even Sharpner was asking. But we got saved by the bell.

After class we all to the nearby mall. There Videl how is it possible to be Bulma's nephew, and not have all the coolest stuff. I tried explaining to her how I just didn't feel I needed it. She ended up not only buying me a phone, but a laptop too. I really don't know how to repay you. "You don't have to. Now come on, let's go to my place and set you up." That's when I started feeling nervous. This would be the first time I go to her house.

Her room smelled really nice. It actually made it hard to focus. Not only did she help me setup, we also did a few assignments. Once done, I had to rush home. We agreed that I be on time tomorrow, and that we should study together more often. On the way home I couldn't stop smiling. I really couldn't believe it. I was in Videl's room! And she even asked to study together! I was so excited, that I couldn't stop smiling. The moment I entered the house, dad just had to say something. It didn't kill my mood, but it sure made me feel like I was on fire. "So, how was your little race?"

…

I can't believe this! Not only is the class bully afraid of me, but so are my classmates. The only ones who talked to me were the ones I considered my friends. They were also the only ones who played with me during recuses. The teacher even seemed scared of me. And all I asked was for some more crayons. I now see why big brother was so worried. I won't make fun of him ever again about this. Then when dad came to pick me up, he almost gave my class a heart attack. "Dad! You can't do that." He kept saying sorry, all the way till we got home.

Mom was acting funny when we came home. When I looked at dad, even he looked scared. As I told mom and dad about my day, we noticed Gohan wasn't home yet. Looks like I get dibs on tv after dinner. When he did get home, he had the biggest smile ever. It probably had something to do with Videl. After dinner Gohan didn't want to watch tv with us. Saying he had assignments to catch up. Well looks like cartoons till bedtime it is.

…

After I dropped off Goten, I instant transmission to Chichi. She was in the middle of putting the dishes away, when I popped behind her. Thank goodness I grabbed the dishes in time. Don't want her yelling at me for that. She did yell at me for popping out of nowhere. Once she calm down, and finished cleaning the kitchen, did we talked about what she wanted me to teach her. I was excited by her choices.

The rest of the day went by well. Ok. Maybe I got a little handy with my teaching, but my wife is too irresistible. It took some explaining, and showing for her to see what I meant. When it came to testing it out, I was impressed she was able to do it right away. Than again, this is my wife, she can do anything. And when she tried the techniques on me, I actually felt pain. Yeah, this is definitely my wife. "You sure you're not just letting me hurt you?"

"Letting you practice, yes. But you actually are hurting me. My strong little wife." She was now blushing, and I couldn't help smile even more. "If you keep this up, I might not be able to help myself." She asked what I meant, and I pointed down. She then picked me up, and threw me. "What was that for?"

"Even being dead for years, you still haven't learned!" What do you mean? "GOKU! I just love you! It's almost time to start getting Goten, so put that away!" Why not help me? Cause your screaming is just making it worse. "GOKU!" Mm. Keep it up. She was blushing heavily as she storm inside. I counted to five, before I got up and walk to the house. She's cooking our lunch. "Did you even learned how to deal with _that_?"

"It was hard, at first. Maybe took a couple of months. After the whole shock of being dead, and excitement, is when I started having problems. I tried to stay away from everyone. I needed time alone. Also, during that time, I deal with other things."

"Oh, would you tell me about it?"

"Of course. Where should I begin?"

"Let's keep that conversation, after the boys goes to bed." Is there a reason why? "I want to give it my full attention." OK. Love you. "Love you, too."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77: Admitting**

Once Goku got Goten, it was clear Goten was upset. He explained how everyone was scared of him. Though his friends were the only ones nice to him. Then he told how Goku gave everyone a heart attack. "I told you Goku not to do that." Goten then started his homework. It was getting late when Gohan finally came home. He had a very big smile. Goku's question made him blush, but the smile never left.

When asked about the smile, he just tries to talk about his day. _Just leave it alone._ My baby is happy, and I want to know. The rest of dinner went be quiet. As I washed dishes, Gohan went to his room, and Goten had Goku watching cartoons with him. Once dishes were done it was family time, and Gohan insist he had to finish his assignments. With that, I joined Goku and Goten in watching cartoons. Seems Goku found something that he enjoys with Goten. So cute.

Once I put Goten to bed, I start heading to our room. When I close the door, I'm ambush by my husband. "You know it would be nice, if I wasn't being ambushed every time we're alone."

"But where's the fun in that? Also, you're just so irresistible." He kissed my neck, and carried me to the bed. Hey! I can't go to bed like this! "One night will be fine. Besides." He kissed my cheek. "I really want to be with you."

"Goku." I hit his shoulder. "Control."

"You're my wife. Control is something I don't know when we're alone." I started to giggle. He had set us under the covers. As we got comfy, he kept kissing my neck. "Do you still want me to tell you? Or can I." He kiss my cheek, then landed a kiss on my lips. "Do what I wanted to do earlier?" He was rubbing my side and dropping kisses on my lips.

"Tell me. I did promise I would give you my full attention. So, come on. Tell me. Please."

He kissed me one more time. "I'll tell you. But you don't have to say please when you ask me things. You know I'll always say yes." Sometimes I wonder. "Hey." I raised my eyebrow. "Ok, ok. When it comes to chores I don't always say yes. Happy now." I nodded. He held me close as he told me what he been thinking about.

… …

_It's been 3 months since I been dead. After the whole tournament, everything became pretty relaxed. Too relax for my taste. As much as I love training and eating, it didn't feel right. I was actually getting bored with the same thing in and out. Chichi was right. I need to do other things. I wish it didn't take me to be dead to realize that. I wonder what's she's doing right now. probably having Gohan study as she cleans around the house. She had her own daily routine, but even she knew how to change it up a bit. Why can't I? _

_Before Raditz, I thought I had the perfect life with my little family. I still trained, but I did other things too that made me happy. I admit I was getting bored, since there was nobody to fight. But when it came down to it, I was still happy. I did things with my little boy. I spent time with my lovely wife. Whenever something new happen to them I was very excited. It was the first time in my life that I found peace. It felt like years that I felt that happy. After grandpa had died, I was scared. I did do things that made me happy, but deep down I was scared._

_Then memories of that day came up. How terrified and alone I felt. How weak I felt for not being there to save grandpa. I felt like I betrayed him in some way. It took me months to get over it. To actually months to stop seeing his dead body in my dreams. It took more months to accept I was alone. That the very person I loved and cared for was gone. As hard as I tried to focus on his teaching, I still felt guilty. It took me a while to rebuild our home. But the moment I found his ball, I felt happy again. I started thinking that the ball my grandpa left behind was him. It just made sense. So, every day I would talk to it as if I was talking to grandpa. It made the pain better._

_Then thoughts of my friends came to play. At the time, I was just so happy to meet someone else. I was just happy to finally not be alone. If it was just for a little while. But when she touched grandpa, I was so angry. Bulma knew what would happen after the wish and she didn't tell me. She knew all along and she didn't tell me. Even though I felt hurt, she gave me hope that I'll find grandpa again in one year. But thinking about our adventures now, is making me question our every friendship._

_If I wasn't what I was, she could have easily killed me with her card, or gun. She saw I was useful for her. Is that really all I was at the time? Some strong kid that could keep her safe? Sure, feels like it. She sent me to do the dangerous stuff, without a second though. But I am grateful for her, because I wouldn't have met Chichi. _

_Chichi. The only one who smiled at me, and wanted to play. She didn't ask me to do things for her. She was very nice to me. Krillin and Yamcha wasn't nice to me at first, but after a while we became best friends. They didn't really hurt me like Bulma. But they did call me stupid if I didn't know something. But they tried to help. Still felt like I was the strongest among them, and they easily stepped back. Still feels like it was always up to me to save the day. _

_Thanks to Bulma I made friends, and enemies. But I am still upset nobody told me about my tail. Grandpa didn't tell me, none of my friends told me. Everyone hid that truth from me. They claim they were protecting me. Saying how it would be better I didn't know. Since it'll meant I would know I killed my grandpa. But what if they did tell me? Maybe I could have gotten rid of my tail for good sooner. Maybe I would have been more careful around the full moon. _

_But then what about Gohan. My little boy. My son. What if I didn't know and I saw him transform? I could have thought he was the monster that killed my grandpa. And what if I killed my own son? And when I found out, how would I ever live with myself. I wouldn't even be able to look at Chichi anymore. I would rather wish I died intend. I could always wish him to life, but it wouldn't erase what I have done. I would have killed someone else that I loved, and it would have broken me. With that thought alone I felt enraged at my so-called friends. I could have killed my son. I would have betrayed my family's trust in me. I would be hurting the people I cared the most for. I'm nothing more than a monster!_

_I'm so grateful my so-called brother showed up. I'm so thankful I saw Vegeta transform. Somehow, I was just grateful to them. If they never showed, how would I have found out what I was? My friends didn't know. Master Roshi did surprising knew something. Why he never told me? Even Ox King knew something, and he didn't tell me anything. I felt betrayed and hurt. But I did find it funny the ones to be my worst enemy were the only ones truly honest with me. _

_Piccolo hated my guts, but he helped me out, when my friends were too scared to help me. I don't agree with him taking my son, but he kept him alive. Vegeta is a different story. He was honest with me from the very start. He didn't hide what he was after. He helped me figure out things I had so many buried questions for. On Namek, he was upfront about his selfish reasons for helping. When he left me to fight that purple guy, it wasn't because he thought I would win. He admitted he didn't care less. I wasn't surprise, like the others, but he didn't hide what he was doing. He could have easily let me die, but he helped me. But he made it clear it was selfish reasons. Not once did he state he was doing it because a change of heart, or that he felt sorry for me. He was honest through and through._

_When I was battling the heart virus, he saved me. When all my friends were letting me fight. Everyone thought I could do it. I thought I could do it. But Vegeta didn't see that. He could have easily let me died by the android's hands, but he didn't. He saved me in time. During the 3 years leading to the battle, we did share a few words. He didn't share much about himself, or answer many questions. But he kept reminding how we're the last of our race. He looked so hurt saying that. He kept saying how I better live through this. He wants a proper rematch. He would be the only other person I know I could really trust. He made me feel I didn't have to worry about my back being cover._

… …

"Didn't anyone else do that for you?" I shook my head.

"I still felt I was fighting alone. I technically I was." She snuggled up to me. I kissed her forehead. "You know what was the worst part of it all?"

"What?"

"The person I shouldn't have trusted, someone who proven shouldn't be trusted, was the one who was really honest with me." She kissed my chin. "Want me to continue? I don't think I answer your original question."

"Yeah. You didn't." I just told her every time thoughts of her came up, I tried putting more effort in my training. "Did it help?"

"Nope. I did the opposite. I thought of you more."

"So, what you do then?"

"I found a place away from everyone. As I tried to calm down, the thoughts of you became stronger. I tried a lot of things. Like counting, mediating, thinking how hurt I must likely made you."

"Why you thought of that?"

"It killed the mood. And it made me feel angry with myself. I thought about all the ways I hurt you. And everything I wish I could do over. It made me think how much I don't deserve you. I been awful. I hurt my wife with my actions. I felt regret." I looked down at her, and she had tears in her eyes. "Hey. I told you're not allowed to cry anymore. What's the matter?"

"Yes, you hurt me, but I understood your actions. How could I not understand? I'm your wife. I know who you are. Even though I felt hurt, I knew you never meant it. So, you have nothing to regret."

I kissed her deeply. "See, I don't deserve you. You're too perfect." I kissed her again. "I don't know what I did to have you."

"You are you. Now show me your smile." I smiled at her. My Chichi is truly perfect. "I am curious." About what? "Why didn't you set in to save Videl? Or our Gohan?" Oh boy.

"Not like I didn't want to, and trust me, I wanted to. But it's against tournament rules. Not only did I have to hold back a very angry Gohan, I was holding myself back. Everything felt really wrong. The moment the 'fight' was over, I went to go get a senzu bean for her. After that, during the match with Gohan, Grant Kai stated he would be fine. I didn't like it one bit. I even tried to keep Videl from helping, and let me say." She looked at me with a puzzled face. "Gohan definitely found a keeper with that one." She smiled at me. "She sure cares for our Gohan, it made me happy."

"Why?"

"Our little Gohan is going to be happy with that one." She snuggled up to me, and agreed.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78: Argument**

It's been a whole month since dad been back, and things seem to getting into a rhythm. But something just seems off. Like a lot of things been happening so fast, that it's finally starting to affect me. Gohan not only goes to school and fight crime, but he also spends time with Videl. Not saying that's bad, just he won't spend time with me as much. I rarely see Trunks now since he's trying to spend more time with his own dad. Especially after what happened and all. I have my own dad that spends time with me, but it's starting to feel weird.

Weird as in, he wants to do things I want to do. It's not a bad thing, but sometimes I wish I could do stuff he wants to do. He did say how he wasn't sure if mom would allow him. Why does that matter? Doesn't he get a say in anything? That's another thing. He's so easy going, and doesn't do much. Mom does everything in the house. What does he really do?

Gohan tells me how it was always like that. It was always mom in charge. Gohan also told me how dad would train a lot, and hunt stuff, and even sold what he hunted. But dad said he has yet to train since he came back. It's not that I'm complaining or anything, it just I don't know what to do. Trunks does stuff that his dad likes. Gohan done things that dad likes. So why can't I? It's not fair! Maybe this weekend I could ask him to something he likes. And he can't ask mom for permission.

…

A month has gone by and Chichi still won't let me take Goten out of her sight. I do enjoy watching the little guy doing stuff he likes, and getting to know him more. But even I can tell something is troubling him. I want to do things like I used to do with Gohan. Not the training stuff, but at least exploring stuff. I do want to train him, but I know Chichi isn't going to allow it. I haven't been home in 7 years and I don't want to start an argument with her.

I really don't want Goten to see me argue with Chichi. I remembered how sad and scared Gohan looked every time he witness us arguing. Our arguments always did leave us not talking for a day or two, sometimes just hours. I don't want Goten to witness that. I want him to think everything is just perfect. But maybe I'm wrong. I really do want to do other things, than watching endless cartoons and playing boring video games. Maybe if I asked nicely, Chichi would let me take him on a fishing trip this weekend.

…

"No, Goku!"

"Why? It's really just two days. And he doesn't have school."

"I said no! And that's final!"

Uh? What was that about? I looked over at Goten, and even he looks confused. It's been forever since I heard them argue over something. So, it got to be something big if they're arguing now. All me and Goten did was walk into the door, and heard mom yelling. I was debating on just leaving till this blew over, but I was curious on what caused this. It's rare for dad to raise his voice at mom. So, this must be important. Then again, it's probably about training.

I have noticed dad hasn't done anything since he's been back. Which is just weird. Makes me wonder what's going on with dad. Dad hasn't worked out around the house. He hasn't suggested we spar for a bit after dinner. What's wrong with dad? It is clear he's trying to catch up with us, and even get to know Goten more. But something is just off with dad.

Me and Goten walks into the kitchen, only to witness dad working past us. He's not smiling, nor did he say hi. Oh, this doesn't look good. We heard the front door slam. What's going on? I look to Goten, and he looks worried. What's scaring me is that mom is smiling at us. Oh boy. I know that smile. Goten, don't mention anything, and act like nothing just happened. _Why?_ You don't want to know.

It's been two days since dad left. Mom hasn't said anything. And if we tried to say something, she would send us to our room. It was the third day and we didn't have school. I was going to see Videl, but this was more important. Mom hasn't even left her room. This is bad. We tried quietly to go through the front door, only to hear mom yelling for us not to go out today. What are we grounded or something? No answer. We even tried leaving through our windows, but mom yelled at us again. How in the world does she know what we're doing? I tried reaching out for dad, but then I hear mom yelling at me. Uh? What did they argue about that got them this mad?

…

I can't believe her. I'm not asking much. I'm not even asking to train him. He's not going to be in school, so why not take advantage. All I want is some alone time with our youngest son. With the son I wasn't around for, for the first 7 years of his life. All I was simply asked was to bond with him, nothing much. But she makes it seem like something is going to happen. For goodness sake! What could possibly go wrong in two days?

All my enemies are either dead or my allies. If something was to happen, I would have easily brought him back home. Especially since I can instant transmission, and I wouldn't let anything happen to him. For goodness sake! Does she really think I'm not capable to take care of my own son? I get that before it was a jot effort, and we pulled through it. But I'm stronger now, so there's no way I'll let history repeat itself.

I want to bond with the boy. I want to have moments of just him and me. Why can't I have special moments with him? He is my son, too! For goodness sake! I love her to death, but this is just insane. I was able to bond with Gohan. Even when we were training for battles. I made sure I took care of his every need, and that I did everything to keep him safe. I'll do anything to keep them all safe and happy. Yet! Why am not allowed to take my second son on just one little trip? We're not fighting. We're not going to another planet. We're not even going to the other side of the planet!

I have stayed home for a full month. I haven't done anything that I used to do. I haven't even done my morning and night work outs. All because I been trying to spend as much time as possible with everyone. I could have easily gone back to my daily routine. I could have easily done a lot of things. But instead I choose to stay put, and give them my full attention. I didn't complain when I was told I had to do things around the house. I didn't say anything when she kept turning down every idea I had, for spending family time together. I'm not asking for much, and she's making a big deal out of it.

Just as I was still pacing, I walked into a fist. "Go away Vegeta! I'm not in the mood!"

"Oh, shut up! You been causing a damn earthquake for the past two days! Now, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"None of your business. Now leave me alone." He then punched me in the face again. "What the—" He tried punching again, and I caught it.

"I don't give a damn why you're angry! But can you stop fucking pacing!" I just punched him in the face. We ended up sparring for it a bit; till I finally calm down. "Better?"

"No. But thank you."

"Shut up. Are you going to pace again?" I shook my head. "Good. Now why are you pissed off?"

"I want to take Goten on a fishing trip, and Chichi said no."

"Just take him. He is your brat." I just glared at him. "I see. She thinks something gonna happen?" I nod. "Bullshit. Just take the brat." I tried standing up. "If you pace again not even a senzu bean is going to heal you."

"Thanks." He just got up and flew away. Now to go home and face Chichi. Hopefully she also calm down.

…

That was the first time I heard dad yelling at mom. What's going on? Dad looks upset, and he just walked out. Gohan said I shouldn't say anything, but I'm worried. What just happened between mom and dad? After we ate dinner is when we start feeling the ground shake. I could even sense that dad's ki rose. Wow, that's super high. I asked Gohan if I could sleep with him tonight.

Gohan says that he seen mom and dad argue before. He also says it doesn't always last long, so I shouldn't worry. But as we wake up, the ground starts shaking again. Either he took a break, or I just haven't noticed it that much. The shaking is so bad, that it's hard for mom to cook us breakfast. Mom then tells us we're not going to school today. We asked why, but she just gives us an angry look.

Gohan said to not ask what's wrong with mom. But this is making me super worried. Weren't we all happy? What made mommy and daddy argue? And why did it make dad look so angry? It even made him leave the house. Gohan said it was either that or we would have saw dad sleep on the couch. But why did they argue? Me and Gohan tried asking mom, but she just yelled at us. We tried leaving the house, to ask dad, only for mom to yell at us. She even yelled at Gohan for trying another way to reach dad. What in the world did dad do?

It was finally Saturday, and mom wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was still in her room. But somehow, she knew we were trying to leave again. This time we behaved, and stayed in our rooms doing homework. Then suddenly the shaking just stopped. Dad's ki didn't go down, but at this the ground stop shaking. I could tell uncle Vegeta was with dad. I even noticed that both their ki was high for a bit, then it was calm. Before long I could tell dad was coming home. I waited downstairs, by the door. Even Gohan was there.

The moment dad walked inside I hugged his leg. He ruffled my hair before asking me to get off. When I let go is when I noticed how beat up dad looked. Did him and Vegeta have a fight? Gohan looked worried, too. "I'm fine boys. Really." I didn't believe him. Me and Gohan watched him go up the stairs to his and mommy's room. I held onto Gohan's leg. I was scared mommy and daddy was going to argue again.

…

When I entered our home, I was met by Goten hugging my leg and a worried looking Gohan. I ruffled their hair, and asked Goten to let go. They looked so worried, but I tried to assure them I was fine. I don't think they believed me. I truly do love my sons. But I have to go take care of a certain someone. Hopefully this time she would actually hear me out. I really hate it when we get like this. As I walked up the stairs, I was starting to get worried. She's probably still mad at me. When this is over, I'm going to make her scream for a whole other reason.

…

I can't believe him! How dare he ask that! He's not taking my Goten away from me! Even if it's just for two days. Even if it's only a fishing trip. He probably using that as an excuse to train him! He probably ask for more days, and then Goten will miss school. Goten is not getting any more behind on his studies. On top of that, what if something happened. It's not uncommon. My baby needs to stay with me, at all times. I need to know his every move. I need to make sure my baby is always safe.

I let that man get away with a lot with Gohan, but not this time. This time I'm going to make sure my baby is always safe. And if that means he can't spend alone time with his father, then so be it. I know it Goku when I said that, but what choice do I have. If I leave him alone with Goten anything could happen. I won't allow it! Goku just needs to understand I won't let my baby get in danger. Gohan already went through so much. I won't let it happen again!

I'm not letting my sons leave the house today. I'm not risking them going to their father. They're not even going to be allowed to talk to him. Not until that man apologizes and agrees to never try that again. My baby is staying with me! Let that man go on a tantrum! My baby is not being alone with him!

The moment he walked into our room, I'm ready to scream at him again. He's not changing my mind! "For goodness sake Chichi! Just hear me out!"

"No Goku! My baby is staying home where I know he's safe!"

"You leave me no choice!" He picks me up, and marches downstairs. We passed the boys, and he tells them to stay put. What is he going to do? He can't take me away from my babies! They need me! "Calm down Chichi!" How dare he raise his voice at me! How dare he tells me to calm down! My babies need me! "THE BOYS WILL BE FINE! NOW CALM DOWN AND JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME! NOW BRING ME BACK TO MY BABIES!"

Instead he just kisses me. Oh no! He's not doing that! I slap him! He attacks my lips again. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to make you calm down. Understand me!" How dare he! But I do nod and cross my arms. When he finally lands, does he put me down. "For goodness sake. Is it really that bad to ask for at least a weekend to be alone with my son? You been with him since he was born. Let me bond with him. Let me do things I used to do with Goten. Let me have some form of relationship with _our_ second son. Why is it too much to ask for that? You know damn well I will do anything for every single one of you. So why? Why can't I just have one simple thing? You make it seem like I'm asking you to move a mountain. I just want some time alone with _our_ son!"

I couldn't help angrily cry, as I tried to fight him. "How else am I going to be fully sure my baby is safe? How else am I going to know he's ok?" That's when I whaled uncontrollably. "I don't want him to suffer like our Gohan!" I then felt him embrace me, and held me tightly. I could feel him rocking me back and forth, and rubbing my back.

"Shh. It's ok. I understand. Shh. I don't want that either. And I'm not gonna let it happen. Shh. It's ok. He's not going to suffer. It's ok." I so badly want to believe him, but I just couldn't. I continued to sob and sob, and he kept trying to comfort me. I don't know when, but I was sitting on his lap as he kept trying to comfort me. "Shh. It's ok."

"You better show him how to catch a big one."

He kissed my forehead. "The biggest. Anything else."

"He's not allowed to get boo boos." He kissed my forehead again. "And you better tell him stories." Another kiss. "And, and" I looked up at him. "No trying to train him." He smiled at me.

"I won't train him. Not now anyway." I gave a frown. "I would like to one day. But for now, I won't. Just for you." He kissed my nose. "Are you ready to go home? Or can I keep kissing you?"

"The boys might be hungry. So, let's go home. Hey, don't pout. When boys go to bed you can bring us back here, and we could _talk_." We shared a kiss.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79: Make up**

When we got back to the house, the boys were still in the living room. Chichi just walked to the kitchen, after she hugged the boys. They looked worried. I was afraid of this. Gohan was the first to speak; asking if everything was ok. "Yeah. Everything is fine." Neither of them look to believe me. That's when it finally hit me how fatigue I felt. I actually had to sit down on the couch, with the boys still looking worried at me. The boys sat next to me, and we were just silent. Too quiet for my liking. "So, what did you boys do today?"

"Other than trying writing through an earthquake, we read." Goten nodded in agreement. "Was it you causing the earthquake." That wasn't even a question but I still said yes. "What hap—" I covered his mouth. I was still not in the mood to talk about it. I shook my head, and let him go. I also notice that Goten was really quiet. I asked him if he was ok.

"We didn't go to school yesterday. And mom yelled at Gohan every time he tried to leave the house. Oh, and we were sent to our rooms. Did we do something bad?"

I ruffled his hair. "No. You two didn't do anything bad." He then was tearing. "Don't cry, it's ok." I tried to wipe his tears away. He tried to calm down. "Everything is going to be ok, buddy."

"But I never seen mom that angry before." That's when he really started to cry. I held him close and tried to comfort him. I rub his back, and keep telling it's ok. "But mom was so angry. How are you sure she's ok?"

"Because mommy always feels better after she lets her anger out. Right now, mommy is ok. So, no more crying, ok." He nod, and then runs off to the kitchen. Gohan just looks at me. _Dad?_ "I'm ok. Sorry about that." I ruffle his hair. "Go help your mother."

"But?"

"I'll be fine. Now go." He nods, and walks to the kitchen. Now alone, I just took a moment. Man. Our first argument since I came back. As much as I love it when Chichi angry, I just hated when it happened in front of Gohan. Now it happened in front of Goten. I always hated when I got angry with her. But the aftermath usually is worth it. Because the anger we get at each other the better the make up sex. But I just wish that we didn't argued in front of the boys. Just then Chichi called saying lunch was ready.

…

The moment dad walked through the door, it was clear he had a little fight with Vegeta. But why? He still looked mad and when he tells us he's fine, I don't believe him. Me and Goten watched him go up the stairs, and we heard them yell at each other. Then we saw dad carrying mom over his shoulder. He tells us to stay inside. Goten looks so worried. Even I'm worried. Dad never went this far when he and mom argued. Usually he goes off for a bit, then when he comes back he's all smiles. He would even ask mom for forgiveness.

Even during those 3 years before the cell games, it never got this bad. Mom never yelled at me to leave dad alone before. It never lasted more than a day, and usually dad came back the next day. It was when Goten said my name I came back to the present. He's crying. I pick him up and try to comfort him, but it wasn't working.

The moment our parents came back, we hugged mom. She always was smiling. But it was clear she was crying. We looked back at dad, and he was using his hand to stable himself on the doorframe. It was clear even he went through a lot. I was between checking on mom, and making sure dad was ok. What the world happened?

Dad went to the couch, and we followed. I tried to ask dad what happen, but it was clear he wasn't in the mood. Goten then had a moment, and started crying again. Dad tried comforting, and then sent him to mom. I was still worried about dad. I tried asking if he was ok. But I didn't believe him, and he was telling me to go to mom. "But?"

"I'll be fine. Now go." I finally went and helped mom with lunch. When everything was set, she called for dad to join us. It was a very quiet lunch. Well, except for how loud dad ate. I shouldn't have excepted less. It had been close to three days. And the nonstop earthquake clearly meant he didn't stop to eat.

After lunch was also quiet. Me and Goten were studying, and dad was taking a nap on the couch. It really did take a lot out of him. And mom, too. For even she was taking a nap on the couch. Now that's a rare sight. I couldn't help take a picture. Their first argument in 7 years, and they ended up taking a nap on the couch. I can't wait to tell Videl about this.

…

During dinner mom and dad were happy again. It still bothered me how angry mommy was. Even though dad tried telling me it will be just fine. Gohan even took a picture of mom and dad sleeping on the couch. He said it was something super rare. My parents looked really happy when they were napping. I wonder what they were dreaming about. After dinner somebody was calling, and mom picked up. She said how Bulma wanted dad to take me and Gohan over for the night. Mom looked confused. But dad gave a weird smile. When Gohan saw that smiled he begged dad to hurry and take us. I wonder why.

…

Once Goku came back I slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Why did Bulma tell me that Vegeta damned the boys to go over there tonight?" He just smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Tell me what happen!"

"I don't know, but I'll take what I can get." I slapped him again. "Ok. Ok. So, Vegeta just so happened to be the one to punch me out of pacing. And I kind of told him we were arguing." I slapped him again. "I didn't say anything else. I swear." I was getting ready to slap him again. "You do that it'll be your fault what I do next. And last I checked you like that outfit." Did you just? "Yes, I did. Now put that hand down."

"How dare you!"

"Easy. I'm your husband. Now take it off, or so help me, I will." Know what, I just walked away from him. I only got to the foot of the stairs, when he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "Where you think you're going little missy?" Away from you. "No can do. A certain wife owe me an apology."

"How do _I_ owe _you_ an apology. It should be the other way around!"

"Are we really doing this? Fine!" He carries me to our room, and drops me on the bed. "Those clothes are coming off one way or another. So, unless you want to have another argument, I suggest you take them off before I do."

"How dare you!" He just licked him lips. "You could have at least said please."

"Sure. Please start apologizing."

"But I did nothing wrong!" I tried to stand up, only for him to push me back down. In one motion he undid the knock to my scarf. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"5." Oh no! He was counting. I hurried to try to undo my top. "4." I tried faster, and was even trying to unwrap my sash. "3." I was down to my pants. "2." I desperately tried to unclip my bra. "1." He now had me pinned under him. Thank goodness I was able to save my bra. But farewell panties, I barely knew you. "Not only do I feel you don't even trust me with our second son. You make it seem he's not even safe around me. That really hurts. It hurts a lot." He rips off my panties, and takes a deep whiff of them. "The worst part of all." He turned super sayian, and looked at me. The way he did got me aroused immediately. "My little wife actually thinks she's not going to get punish for hurting me." With that I felt him thrust into me. "I'll give you one last chance to start apologizing."

…

She really think she was getting away from me. She really think it's that easy. I'm so glad Vegeta thought of the boys going over there. Now I had my little wife all to myself, and not having to worry about the boys. She kept slapping me, and it was making this all the better. Her whole-body language read anger, and it was down right sexy. I warn her if she keeps this up it's not my fault for my actions. She needs a reminder of how her anger makes my blood boil with excitement. As she tries to leave to the stairs, I give her a little head start. The moment she touches the stairs I go in for the attack. I grabbed her, and carried her to our room.

She's still angry, and it's taking me everything to not rip her clothes. I drop her on the bed, and she lands open to me. "Those clothes are coming off one way or another. So, unless you want to have another argument, I suggest you take them off before I do." She screams at me, which makes me want to kiss that mouth of hers. "Sure. Please start apologizing."

She denies doing anything wrong and tries to get up. Silly wife. You know what you did. And you're not allowed to get up. I start counting, and in a panic, she starts taking off her clothes. That's right, you're apologizing to me. I didn't deserve what you did. I been a good husband. I would never willing put my boys in harms way. I've made mistakes, but I don't repeat. You should know this by now. The moment I get to 1 I pinned her. My own clothes feel tight, but I didn't take them off yet.

"Not only do I feel you don't even trust me with our second son. You make it seem he's not even safe around me. That really hurts. It hurts a lot." I ripped her panties off and take a deep whiff of them. She smells so good. I adjusted my obi and pants to free me. "The worst part of all." I turned super sayian, and smirked down at her. I was able to smell the strong scent of her arousal, and it made me harder. "My little wife actually thinks she's not going to get punish for hurting me." I then thrusted into her still tight wet core. How can't she still feel so tight? It was absolutely madding, and I just love it. I give her one more look. "I'll give you one last chance to start apologizing."

She tries screaming how she did nothing wrong. That she was only trying to protect her baby. I'm not only being driven mad with lust for my wife. I'm also feeling hurt she keeps referring Goten as only her baby. I give her some hard thrust, and pinch her beautiful nipples. She still insist that she's done nothing wrong. "I'm starting to think you just like it when I'm like this." I licked my lips as she starts blushing heavily. "So, you do, don't you? Answer me." I picked up the pace, and she's basically screaming my name. "That's not an answer. Do you like it when I get worked up? Do you like it when I fuck you when I'm angry?" I thrust harder and faster. She's now scream yes like a sweet sound. I kissed her lips, and then purr in her ear. "I love it, too." With that, she screams one more time as I feel her come all over my dick.

I kiss her deeply, as I feel her wrap her arms around my neck. I hug her closely as I try to deepen the kiss. When we part, I drop kisses along her neck. "I love you so much." I kissed her again. "You're right, I'm wrong." Another kiss. "I'm sorry Goku. Could you ever forgive me?" I pull away, and finish taking off my clothes. I thrust back in her, and then I powerup to super sayian 2. "AH."

"I love you." I start at a slow pace. "I forgive you. But I want you to apologize to me all night." She smiles up at me. And I can't help smile back. I go in for a kiss, and she just slaps me. "Oh my. Is the pace too slow for you?" She then slaps me again, but harder. "I'll take that as a yes."

I pull out, and flipped her over. I then thrust in from behind. "AH." That's right. You can't slap me now, but I can slap you. I slap a cheek. "Ah."

"Did I not do it hard enough?" I hit her harder, and this time she was louder. I hit the other check, and she's nice and loud. "How do you keep do you keep your ass so perfect?" I grab her hips and I thrust even harder. I then remembered what I did under the full moon once, and decided to do it. She did seem to like it then, so, maybe she'll like it again. I sucked two of my fingers, before thrusted them into her other hole. Her scream was so loud, it felt my ears would pop. I love that. I thrusted each hole, and grabbed her hair. Her moans and groans just became louder, and oh so sweet. "You're so beautiful. I love it when you scream like that. Most of all." I thrusted harder, and pulled a little harder. "I just love you so much." She then screamed her climax. This one also sent me over the edge, and I joined her.

Once I was able to catch my breath, I pulled out of her, and in one motion I sat her on top of my lap. I just held her close, while we attacked each other's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

"Yes, I love it when you get angry at me."

"I do the same." She raked my back, and I did hers. "I also love covering you with my scent." I licked and suck at my mark.

"I feel so loved when you get like this."

"So do I." I squeeze her backside. "You ready for another round?" She nods her head, and I lick her neck. "But first, start correcting yourself."

"Mm. They're _our_ babies. Gohan is _our_ son. Goten is _our_ son."

"Mm. What else?"

"As their father you have every right to spend time with them, however you like." With that I thrust into her and stand up. "Ah. It's been forever since we done this one. I love you." I kiss her one more time, as she leans away from me. We spent the rest of the night angrily making love to each other. Come morning we're both all marked up, and it feels like complete bliss. She's kissing my chest as I held her close. "You really are an animal." I look down at her. She's smiling. "And I love it." I kiss her forehead.

"You going to able to walk?" She gets up, and walks around a bit. "Good. Don't want to get the boys worried now."

She sat back down on the bed. "You really do spoil us rotten." It's what I do, and you do the same. She then looks at me worried. "Goku. Is something wrong?" What you mean? "You haven't even attempted to train again, since you been back. I know I told you I want you to work, but you not training at all concerns me."

I sat up. "I've trained almost nonstop for 7 years. I just want to relax, and spend time with my family. Don't give that look. After the fishing trip with Goten I'll train again." _You sure?_ "Yeah." We shared a kiss before heading to the bathroom.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80: Fishing Trip**

"So, you're telling me, that was your dad being angry that caused the 2-day earthquake?" I nod. "That's crazy. All my dad does is go train in the gravity room till he passes out. Or calm enough to demand food."

"That's another thing, Trunks. For this whole month he hasn't done anything Gohan said he does. Like he doesn't train and stuff. It even makes Gohan question what's going on." I paused the game we were playing. "Like my dad is being _too_ relaxed." He thinks it's probably because of the big fight. "I don't know."

"Maybe we should ask my dad. Maybe he knows what's wrong." That did sound like a good idea, but I shook my head. "Oh!" I looked back up at Trunks. "You still didn't pick the toy you wanted. Because you're my friend, I'll let you chose two."

That got me excited. "You really mean it?" He nodded, and I was off to see what I would pick.

…

On the flight home I was actually getting nervous. What in the world are we going to face when we get home? Goten seemed happy with what Trunks did, but still. I really hope nothing weird is waiting for us. As we entered the house, I noticed it seem too at ease. Nothing out of pace, and both parents were in the kitchen. I tried to be cautious when walking over, but Goten just run in. When I met up in the kitchen I just froze. My parents just looked very lovey dovey at the moment, and Goten was just sitting at the table.

I tried telling him we show leave them alone, but he didn't want to move. So, I decided I should just go to my room. Well, that was the plan till dad pulled me back in. Dad seems way too happy, and it made me want to throw up. Not saying seeing dad happy is a bad thing. Just, this one is gross when looking how overly happy mom is too. I just want to get away, but I was being held against my will. The rest of the day actually went pretty well. If you don't count how happy and quiet my parents were. It was creepy to say the least.

The rest of the week went pretty well. Until after Friday's dinner. Dad just literally kissed mom on the cheek, and grabbed Goten. Goten looked completely thrown off guard, and so was I. Mom then said for them to have fun, and I was left completely confused. What just happened? "Mom?"

She was giggling. "It's nothing bad. Your dad is just taking Goten on a little fishing trip. So, you have the weekend free to do whatever you want."

"So, can I go hang with my friends?" She said sure, and I was off to my room to call Videl.

…

Is dad kidnapping me? Why did mom say for us to have fun? I'm confused. The moment we stepped outside, and dad closed the door, he set me down. I looked at him worried, and he was smiling. "Don't look so worried. We're just going on a little trip." Now I was even more confused, but slightly happy. "A little trip, just you and me. Want to know where we're going?" I nod my head. "So, follow me and you'll see."

We flew for a bit, till we came upon one of the rivers that was ways off from home. When we landed, the first thing I notice was a pile of sticks together. And some large logs surrounding the pile. I looked up to dad, and he was smiling at me. This look like something from one of my books. Was it called a camp? OH! Even though Gohan's version of camping wasn't like my books, this one sure did. I started to get really excited, and started jumping up and down. "It's a camping trip!"

"Yes. And first thing in the morning I'm going to teach you how to fish." That even made me more excited. Gohan always told me how much fun he used to have with dad, on their camping trips. Now it's my chance to have that type of fun. It made me so excited and happy, that I just hugged dad. I was going to do something he loves. And to top it off, I get to spend alone time with him. This is going to be the best weekend ever!

…

I'm so glad I was on this trip with Goten. To top it off, watching him get excited about what we were doing was the best thing ever. The rest of the night I told him stories, till he fell asleep in my arms. This felt so wonderful. It felt great to hold my son like this. The same way I held my little Gohan. To top it off, Chichi said I didn't have to check in with her. So, I truly was getting to treasure every little moment with him.

Come morning, the little guy was so excited and energic, I'm surprised I could even keep up with him. Now that's a funny thought. For breakfast, I showed him how I always caught fish. The face he made was so priceless, when he saw how big the fish was. "Lunch time it'll be your turn. Do you think you can handle it?" He excitedly nod his head, while jumping up and down. He is way more energic then Gohan, and it really fits him. I even showed him how we set the fish to cook.

Between breakfast and lunch, he wanted me to show him other things. When I asked what it was, I was very pleased with his answer. "Just don't tell your mom, or she'll kill me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her I won't train you. I never said anything about showing you things." He started smiling, and agreed to not tell chichi. I went at a slow pace showing him my basic kata. Then I watched him try. He was pretty good. I didn't expect anything less, since Gohan and Chichi trained him. "You sure you ready for me to go to the next step." He nod his head. "Ok, but let me know if I go too fast for you." He nods again. This time I went into doing my kata that I developed, while training in otherworld. It wasn't anything fancy, just some things I picked up from watching the guys.

When I was done, I got back into my ready stance and looked over to Goten. The excitement in his face was precious. "WOW! That was amazing! Does Gohan knows some of those?"

"Nope. I learned them during my time dead. You're the first one to actually see them." He started bouncing up and down.

"So cool! I got to see something that Gohan didn't! Not even Trunks or uncle Vegeta, too!"

…

After I caught my first fish, I helped dad set up it up to cook. Today was just so awesome. Not only am I doing something Gohan used to do with dad, I even got to see something completely new. After lunch, dad helped me practice the new moves. I was so happy. I didn't want this trip to ever end. "Dad?" He looks at me. "Can we do this every weekend?"

"I don't know about every weekend, but we'll definitely do this often." I smiled at him. Then he ruffles my hair. "Are you having fun?"

"YEAH! This is the best trip ever! Especially since not only am I having fun with you. I got to learn new things. Some Gohan knows, and best of all, some that Gohan doesn't know. So, that's the best part. I finally doing something that Gohan talks so much about. I finally don't feel left out." That's when I felt he pull me into a hug. This just made me feel so happy. It's no longer feels like stories. I no longer feel like I don't understand. I actually feel so overly happy that I actually having father son time. And it's with my dad that I could have gone my whole life not knowing. I was given the gift of having a dad in my life, after so long. This is just so perfect.

"Hey, why you crying little guy?" I didn't realize that tears were coming out my eyes. He was rubbing them away.

"I'm just so happy." He then hugged me tighter. It was the best feeling in the world.

...

One our way home, Goten was on my shoulders as we flew home. He was telling me how much he loves bugs. "Maybe we go bug catching next time." He really like that idea, and even suggest if we could do that today. "We'll see little buddy. But first, don't you want to tell mommy all the big fish you caught?"

"Yeah!"

"But remember our little deal."

"I know. But I want to go hunting with you today, for dinner."

"Sure thing. Should we hunt deer today?" He said yeah, and we speeded up. When we got to the house, I was able to sense that Gohan wasn't home. When I asked Chichi, she said that he was hanging out with friends. So, I guess that meant I got more time to spend with Goten. But he wanted to watch cartoons. At that I didn't want to do, but still wanted to spend time with him. So, I just started doing pushups in the same room. I then asked Goten if he wanted to be on my back, while I worked out. So happy he said yes.

…

Mom was right about having friends my own age. We ended up going to this place called an arcade. Even though the noise was killer, it was actually fun. We even played laser tag. At the end of the day I was so sad to have to go home. We decided to go again tomorrow. I was walking Videl home, and it felt nice. As we walked, we talked. "Are you explain why you kept putting my helicopter on a building?"

"Part to get away, and part for the fun of it." She punched my arm. "Hey. I'm sorry."

"Yeah right! You were enjoying getting me angry. So, the goody two shoes have a mean side." She started giggling.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" She didn't answer, but started flying away. "Really?" I flew after her, and she stick at me. I tried grabbing her arm, only for her to pull away last second. I tried again and again she slipped away. She then started laughing each time I missed. "So, you been improving flying, but do you really think you can keep that up?" I felt myself grin as I tried fast to catch her. She still was able to get away. We were like that all the way to her house. When we landed, I was finally able to catch her. I catch her waist, and had pulled her up close. "Mine." That's when shock ran through me.

What the hell was that? I knew I was able to catch her this whole time. Was I letting her go on purpose? And when I did catch her, why the waist? Why did I say _that_? Even she looked shock. It shock me to where I felt maybe I need to get away. But I also didn't want to leave her. I was very conflicted by my emotions. On top of that, she looks so beautiful right now. So much that I could just… I absentmindedly licked my lips. That reaction also confused me. I started to back away. I told her goodnight, and flew home. What is wrong with me?

When I got home, there was food on the table. I already knew Goten was with dad, so the food was mine. But I just wasn't hungry. Maybe a good shower will clear my head. It kind of did the trick. I ate and then went to my room to study. As I tried to study all I could think about was Videl. How her face had a nice shade of pink. How her eyes shrined brightly. The way her lips looked inviting. I then started to feel very hot, and it bothered me. I closed my books, and tried to go to sleep. As I tried to sleep all I could hear was her giggles. That sound was so nice.

When I woke up the next day, I was feeling weird. My body was cover in sweat, and my boxers felt tight. When I looked to see what was the problem, I felt super embarrassed. Why is this starting now? I get the concept, but why is it happening? Should I talk to mom about this? Better yet I can't do that. Maybe it'll be better if I asked dad. But mom said she was the one gave dad the _talk_. But what if he understands more about why I'm going through it now. Since mom talked to me, I read biology books on the subject. It says how this should be happening the moment puberty. Am I still going through it? But those books talk about human changes. Maybe it's not the same for sayians. Since I'm half sayian it probably works differently.

Maybe I should ask dad. And whatever he can't answer, I could always beg Vegeta to help me out. At least find out how long does sayian puberty last. And when does it start? I have so many questions. But I'm going to have to find a way to get rid of this for now. I still hanging with everyone. Maybe dad will be back when I get home. With that, I chose a cold shower and got ready for the day.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81: Dad I have a problem!**

The moment we sat down for lunch I sense that Gohan was flying at full speed home. Is something wrong? He didn't answer. I told Chichi was almost home, and she set another plate down. She said she was wasn't expecting him till dinner. So, something must be up. The moment he walked through the doors he went straight to his room. I put my plate down, and went to go check on him. I knocked on his door, and he told me to go away. I don't like this. I came in anyway, and he was face flat on his bed. "What's the matter, Gohan?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Gohan." He raised his face, and looked at me. His face was all red, and looked embarrassed about something. I walked over to him. "Gohan, tell me what's wrong." He laid back down, and mumbled into his pillow. "Gohan, speak up."

He sat up, and he quickly pulled his pillow over his lap. His face was becoming redder by the second. He wasn't look up at me, and he was silent for a good while. He then looked to the door, and he went from red to pale. I looked towards the door, and there stood Chichi and Goten. I told them I got this and closed the door. I then pulled Gohan's desk chair and sat down. "I'm not leaving till you tell me what's the problem. So, take all the time you need to tell me what's wrong."

…

Today we were going bowling. Sounds interesting. Seeing everyone go before me gave me an idea what I was supposed to do. When it was my turn, I held the ball a little too hard, and it cracked a bit. After a few rounds I was starting to get it. I was having a ton of fun. We only stood an hour, and then we were off to a different location. We were passing a book store, and I couldn't resist wanting to see inside. "Once a nerd boy, always a nerd boy." We all laughed, as I took a look around. A book on quantum physics caught my eye, but the price tag was way more than I could afford.

I got sad, and was about to put it back, until Videl took it out of my hands. I was going to question her, till I saw her run to the cash register. She can't be serious. I tried to stop her, but it was too late. She brought the book, and handed to me. I was just speechless. How could I ever thank her? I was overjoyed and grateful. How could I say thank you? I basically was shutting down. And when I came back to reality my lips were wet. Videl was even holding her lips. Did I just… did I just… kiss her? I felt my face burning.

I covered my mouth in shock. That was our first kissed, and I completely blacked out. I was between angry at myself, and embarrassed at the whole situation. I don't know what to do. What do I say? What am I supposed to do? My mind was racing, and I felt I was going to pass out. What stopped me was Videl held out the book to me, and was looking away. With shaking hands, I took the book, and said thank you.

We left the book store, I placed the book in my bag, and we continued walked. As we walked, I couldn't look at Videl, without my face burning up. I can't believe I actually blacked out and kissed her. As I tried to focus on walking, Sharpner comes out of nowhere and hits my shoulder. "Didn't know you had it in your, nerd boy." He was in a joking mood, but it just made me feel even more embarrassed.

"Hey, Videl. It's that your first kiss? How was it?" That's when panic shot through me and I wanted to run. When I looked down to Videl, her face was super red. I must admit I wanted to know if she at least like the kiss. Even if, I wasn't fully aware of my actions. She didn't respond, and it was making me nervous. Erasa kept insisting that she say something, but Videl just ended up punching my arm. What was that for? _That kiss doesn't count. I knew your blacked out. I want a real kiss._ That actually made me happy. I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my face.

We ended going to a park. Me and Videl was sitting down, and looking at through the new book. Our heads were almost touching, as we flipped through the pages. Being this close her scent was almost overpowering my senses. When I turned my face, to look at her, she did as well. I felt my face burn, and her face became red. It somehow became harder to breathe, and my mouth felt dry. I don't who moved, but our lips was mere centimeters apart. Feeling her breath was nice, but I wanted more. The moment I felt my lips touching something soft, my whole body went to shock.

When we parted, I opened my eyes, that I didn't realize I closed. When I did, she looked so dreamy. That's when I felt a strange tightness, and it the whole moment. I felt extremely embarrassed by my body reaction, especially when I remembered where we were. At that I panicked and flew off at full speed. When I got home, all I wanted to do was escape to my room. I tried avoiding everyone. The moment I got my room, I closed my door and let myself drop on my bed. Not the best decision, since it made _that_ hurt. But right now, I don't care. I just embarrassed myself. Not once, but twice.

As I tried to forget about the embarrassment, all I could think about was Videl's lips. Just my luck, dad is here. I just want to be left alone right now. Maybe I should take this chance to talk to him. As I sat up, I noticed Goten and mom at the door. There's no way I'm going to tell dad with them listening. I already embarrassed myself enough today, and this is awkward enough. Thankfully dad got them to leave, and he closed the door. "I'm not leaving till you tell me what's the problem. So, take all the time you need to tell me what's wrong." How am I going to start this conversation? Maybe do a comparison?

…

"What was your teenage years like?" Why was that the first thing he ask? How am I supposed to answer? Well let's see what I can do.

"I mostly was training a lot. But something tells me you're not asking about that. Is there something you want to know?" He nods, and ask me about this thing called puberty. "Uh? I never heard that word before. What does it mean?" He tells me when our bodies go through changes. Changes from child to adult. Oh! He means that! Oh boy. Is it me or did the room getting hotter? "Well, before I met your mother again, I did notice I was going through things I didn't understand. Are you asking about that?" He nods, and his face is super red. This really isn't going to be easy.

I told him how after months training with Mr. Popo, I started smelling this weird scent. After that weird things started happening. Like how whenever I got extremely angry, or frustrated, I just thought of the weird scent and it calm me down. Or how sometimes I thought I was going crazy whenever I heard giggles whenever I dreamt of the scent. Even how Mr. Popo had to make me train my mind to forget the scent. "Wait! Why?"

"Something about focusing my mind better." He had a confused face. "It felt forever to forget that scent. Now the weird part about it all. When it came to the day before the tournament, I caught a whiff of that scent and I thought I was going crazy." I then told him how I met his mother again. And confirm what the guys said, and even added how I views everything. "It was really the first time I was ever interested in a girl. It was the first time I actually gave notice to a girl. You can easily say I wasn't the brightest growing up. I practically raised myself." He looked shock.

"So, wait. How old were you when this all started?"

"I think I was 15, almost 16."

"What happened after the tournament?" Oh boy. This is going to be tricky.

"I almost killed a guy for looking at your mom." Now he looked shock. "Yeah. Since I was done fighting for a while, and was going to marry soon, I was trying to figure out myself. I always didn't put much thought into anything that wasn't fighting. But something about your mom changed that, and I didn't understand why. You can easily say your mom drove me crazy, and confused me to no end. I didn't even know what love meant. All I knew was fighting. Pretty much, a good amount of what I know now is thanks to your mom." We both smiled. "Did that help?" He nod his head. "What brought all this up?"

"Me and Videl were in a book store. I saw a book I wanted, but couldn't afford. I was going to put it back, but she took it and bought it for me." He held out the book, and he had a very big smile. "I felt overwhelm at how happy I was. And was overthinking how I'll ever repay her. I blacked out, and when I came to, I had kissed her." Oh. I waited to see if there was more, and there was. "She said it didn't count as a first kiss, because she knew I blacked out. Then we were at a park, looking through the book together. We ended up kissing. It made me _react_ and I felt embarrassed, when I remembered where we were. So, in a panic I rushed home." React? React. Re… OH!

I couldn't help snicker behind my hand. "My little Gohan really has grown. Don't give me that face. Just don't let it make you go crazy."

"How?" Damn it! "How did you not go crazy?"

"Your mother unknowingly calm me down. Also, she kneed me in the chest." I started laughing at that memory. "The next day she gave me _the talk_." We both started laughing. "Feeling better now?" He nodded. "Good, because she's downstairs." He turned red. "You either come out your room on your own, or I'll drag you. Pick." He got up so fast, he was waiting by the door. I ruffled his hair before we left his room.

…

After talking with dad, I started feel better. Not exactly what I had in mind, but it made me feel better. When I found out Videl was downstairs, I was between happy and nervous. When dad ruffles my hair, I calm down a bit. Time to brace myself. Might get yelled at for leaving like that, but it'll be ok. When we got downstairs, I was met with a punch to the face. "Ow. Sorry." I was then pulled by my collar, that left me inches from her face.

"Don't do that again." She then let me go. That's when I remembered we were in front of my parents and kid brother. I started to feel embarrassed, and then felt I was being pushed. When I finally realize we were outside, panic started to sink in. "Oh no you don't! Don't black out again!" She then pulled me along. We soon ended up at the field I gave her flying lessons. "Why do you panic a lot?" She looked concerned.

"Do you really want to know?" She nods. "I really don't know. Since I was a kid, I was always timid and easily frighten. Then all of sudden my unknown uncle beats my dad, kidnaps me. Then my dad dies and I'm kidnapped again. Then force to live on my own, in the middle of nowhere, for 6 months. Then got beat as a form of training for another 6 months." I don't know when but I had started pacing back and forth, and Videl was sitting down. "I went to another planet. Saw a lot of death, almost died. Let's see what else? Oh, some guy from the future tells me my dad is going to die, AGAIN."

"Wait! Again? I got your dad came back now. But how many times your died?"

"Two. First one I was 3, the second was during the cell games." _Oh._ "Yeah." I was so focus on pacing I failed to realize that Videl had got up. It's when I felt arms around me that I stopped pacing. I hugged her back. "Did I almost mention that I have over protective parents."

"You sheltered, traumatize boy. You want ice cream?" Yeah. "I'm buying, so you could get as much as you want."

"I can't do that."

"If you don't, you'll make me sad." But I won't be able to repay you. "You're my boyfriend, that's good enough. Besides." I looked down at her. "You're stuck with me, so deal with it." We started to laugh. After that we enjoyed the rest of the day at an ice shop. We even shared a few Sundays and shakes. It was super fun, especially seeing her smile. I wonder how I could do that, without her spending money on me. I'm going to everything I can to make her happy. That's when a thought hit me. Is that how dad is with mom?


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82: All Boys Camping Trip**

It wasn't until dinner that Gohan returned home, and he had the biggest smile I've seen yet. I was very happy for my son. Dinner was quiet, but at least my boys were all wearing big smiles. I don't know what Goku talked with Gohan, and why he pushed him and Videl out the house. But in the end our Gohan looked happy. And if I was mistaken, he even looked at peace with something. I was so happy. Even Goten looked extremely happy after going on that little trip with his father. Right now, everything seemed right with the world.

I was just about to get up, to clean dishes, when Goku pulled me back down. He then filled my plate again. I was about to protest, till he stuffed food in my mouth. Jerk! _Eat._ I gave him one more glare, and started digging in. After dinner, Goku helped with the dishes. What's going on? _I'll tell you later._ I was feeling slightly worried. But the smile he wore, gave me hope it was nothing bad. After dishes were done, Goku helped me tuck away an exhausted Goten, and say good night to Gohan.

When we entered our room, I heard the door lock. Oh no! There's only one reason he would do that. "Goku, what's going on?" He still didn't answer, but I felt him behind me. "You said you'll tell me later. It's now later." I then felt his hands on my hips, and him dropping kisses on my neck.

"This weekend was interesting to say the least." Oh, how so? "I got to spend alone time with our second son. Also, I did something I never thought would happen."

"And that is?" That's when he turned me around, and kissed my nose. He then dropped kisses on my lips.

"I spoke with Gohan about certain things." Like? "Almost like my version of _the talk_, but leave out the babies. He wanted to know what's going on with him, and he asked what I went through. Our boy is so smart. But it made me happy to share something that had nothing to do with training or fighting." I was surprised, and so very happy. "Yeah. Our Gohan truly found his special someone. Especially if she's making him go crazy, like you do to me."

"What do you mean?" That's when I saw him smirk, and him transform. _Let me show you._ He then licks his lip.

…

For the rest of the school year went pretty well. My classmates slowly started talking to me again, and nobody was afraid of me. I was able to play games with everyone again. But it made me realize who were my true friends, and I made sure I played with them the most. On the weekends were also interesting. Gohan wasn't home as much, which made me sad. But it did give me more alone time with dad. Also, every day after dinner, I would read a book while on dad's back, while he did pushups. We have yet missed a day. If I wasn't reading a book, I was telling my parents of my day.

It was now the beginning of summer vacation, and I knew the real for was going to start. I wonder what I was going to do all summer. Maybe ask big brother to join me and dad on a camping trip. Just as I was coming into the kitchen, for breakfast, mom was getting off the phone. Gohan even looked between excited and disappointed. Dad looked super excited. It was after breakfast we had guess. It was Trunks and uncle Vegeta. I wonder why they're here. That's when dad picked me up, and Gohan followed behind. "See you in 7 days, Chichi." "Have fun boys." What in the world is going on?

I asked Trunks if he knew. "Na. My dad just told me to get dress, and to let's go." This is just weird. As we flew, we passed a few mountains till we finally stopped. Then dad started talking.

"Let's have a little scavenger hunt before lunch." Uh? He then took out two sheets of paper and handed them to me and Trunks. "You can't ask Gohan for help, and you can't go into the city. Plus, no trying to contact mom for the answers. The one who is able to find the most, or everything, on that list gets the afternoon to themselves." Me and Trunks looked excited at the list. It was a list of how certain things looks. So, we're supposed to what? "Find what those things are, and bring them back to us."

"What is Gohan gonna do?" I agreed with Trunks. What is big brother going to do?

"He already done this, so he gets a pass. So, he gets a choice on what he wants to do. That doesn't involve leaving the mountains." Gohan looked happy for a moment, till he heard that last part. "So." Dad then looked at the sky. "From the looks of it, you got about 2, maybe 3, hours to find what's on that list." Me and Trunks gave each other one more look, before we slip up and went looking.

…

"Summer Vacation? What's that?"

"Oh, the boys are out of school for the summer. It last for at least 2 months. And if I'm correct, it starts next week." I got up from the floor, and followed her outside. She then told me how the boys spent last summer. Then I got an idea.

"Maybe I could take them on a camping trip. Like, just as boys."

"I don't know. It has been years since you and Gohan did something like that. And then your improv one went well, from how happy Goten was. But what would you do with the boys?" She then put the sheets back in the basket, and marched over to me. "No Goku! No training!"

"Oh, come on. Not super heavy. Just the great outdoors, maybe a spar or two. You know, basic stuff. I could also invite Vegeta, and Trunks." She then raised an eyebrow at me. "Come on. Not the whole summer. Just a few days."

"How would you convince Vegeta to agree?" I kissed her forehead. She gave me a smile before I was off to catch Vegeta. He was in this gravity room, and I almost fell head first. Then the heavy gravity was gone.

"What the hell do you want, Kakarot?"

"Camping trip. You should come with Trunks. Should be fun."

"What the world is a camping trip?"

"The great outdoors. Tell stories. Hunt your own food." He told me to get ready, and he turned back on the gravity. We ended up sparring for an hour, till he told me he'll go.

"But how the hell we're going to making a training camping trip?" Leave that to me. Also do you mind rising the gravity a bit. "Done warming up?" We smirked, and I gave him a nod. "Fine." We went at it till it was time to go pick up the boys. "Call the woman the day of." I nodded and was off.

…

The moment I got home after school dad dragged me back outside. What gives? "Camping trip, I want your opinion." What? Why my opinion? "Because I want to include training, and I want to make it fun for the boys." Boys? "Yeah, I invited Trunks and Vegeta to join us."

We ended playing different training games. This actually got me excited since it'll be the first camping trip I go with dad, since he came back to life. It'll feel like old times, plus I was able to plan the activities this time around. And for some activities I could do whatever I want, and for some I couldn't get away from. Plus, the idea of doing a little training with dad sounded fun. "Why can't I bring a book?" That's so not fair.

"Gohan." I was actually pouting, folding my arms, and looking away. "Next time. And maybe next time you could bring Videl." I actually felt my face getting hot at that idea.

"But I get first dibs on picking what's for lunch on the first day."

"Are you going to hunt it?" I nodded. "Cut it up?" I nodded again. "What about cook it?" I nodded one more time. "Fair enough. But Gohan." I felt nervous as I looked at dad. "During this trip no contact with Videl. Your only focus is on this trip." I actually got sad at that. "Don't worry, afterwards your free to spend as much time as you want with her. Just make sure nothing happens."

"Like what?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh! No. Of course not. I'm behaving. Mom told me I shouldn't be doing that stuff till after marriage." He then snickered. "What?" He ruffled my hair, and we made our way back home. I can't believe this.

When the day finally came, I got out of bed early. When I made it downstairs, mom was already making breakfast. Guess I didn't wake as early as I thought. At least I was up before dad. That meant I get warm pancakes, while theirs get cold. The moment I started to dig in is when dad finally came down. Soon after, Goten came. I already told Videl last night on what's happening, and apologized. After breakfast Vegeta and Trunks came, and we were off. After dad told the squirts what to do, I was free. Since I got 2 to 3 hours of time, I chose to hunt bear. It's been forever since I had that. Especially since mom didn't allow me to hunt them. Only dad was allowed to.

I was between asking dad if he could give me any pointers, or just wing it. I chose to wing it, and I was so glad I did. It was fun using all my senses like this. I actually felt like I was in my element, and it felt incredible. This is exactly what I been missing. Even though mom gave me the chance to be out hunting, and have my morning workouts. But when I started school, it became less and less. It had become I only hunted on weekends and working out was almost nothing. I started to get something when I started helping Videl, but it's kind of wasn't the same. This trip is allowing me the time to actually not rush things. To actually allowing me to use all my senses.

Maybe this summer I should do my own training trips. With or without dad. I could even ask Mr. Piccolo. Maybe even Videl. She might not be able to keep up with me, but it could be fun. The more I think about it, the more excited I become. A whole summer doing training trips. Maybe not even train, just have fun doing other stuff.

When I made to the camp with my kill, the brats was nowhere to be seen. On top of that both dad and Vegeta seemed to be having a staring contest. But if I know any better, it's probably something else. I just finished cutting up the meat, when Trunks and Goten showed up. Trunks was complaining about the things on the list, and how were they supposed to find everything. Even Goten was agreeing with him. I had half a mind to answer, but dad seem to have got it. I couldn't help overhear as I finished up with the bear.

…

"Yeah! How were we supposed to find this stuff?"

"Were you two flying the whole time?" We both nodded. "So, of course you wasn't going to find much." He then looked over to Gohan, and then looked back at us. "Looks like you boys have at least 30 minutes to find one or two things. I'm sure you could do it." I looked over to Trunks, and he looked ready to say something.

"Boy! Don't you dare open your mouth." Uncle Vegeta then tapped his wrist. "Time is running out." That's when we panicked and went back in search for at least one more thing. This was way harder than I thought. Some of this stuff I've kind of seen, but everything else sounded funny. Two of them were flowers, I think some were fruits, but the last three was what confused me. On top of that my list was different than Trunks. So, we couldn't help each other. Oh! I think I found one. This is a weird looking plant. But it's big green leaves, blue small flowers, and is shiny. With this I made my way back.

As I watched dad count, I was getting nervous, I even saw Trunks looking nervous. Turns out I only got half of the things right. I was disappointed, but was happy that I got more than Trunks. In a way I finally beat him at something. It also meant after lunch I could do whatever I wanted. But what about Trunks. Turns out he had to find everything we missed on his own. He wanted to complain, but was stopped by uncle Vegeta.

As I watched Gohan use ki blast to cook meat, dad was praising him. Saying stuff like, how he finally didn't burn dad's hair. Also, stuff like, how he finally learned to not burn meat to ash. They seem to laugh at that. Why was that so funny? I don't get it. Even Trunks seemed confused by it. That's when dad called me, and asked if I wanted to give it a try. He even asked Trucks to try. We tried, and it was funny. Trunks' was ash, and mine had a hole in it. "Guess that's a lesson for tomorrow." Uh? What did dad mean by that? We then saw Vegeta have a piece of meat in his hands. He didn't throw it. He just had it resting on his hand. Then it was in flames for a few seconds, and his meat was cooked. WOW! "And you call me a show off." Both our dads gave a smirk.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83: Forest Fire**

The rest of the afternoon was peaceful, especially seeing how the boys spent their free time. Since Gohan couldn't bring a book, nor contact anyone it was nice seeing his interactions with Goten. Vegeta was slightly upset that Trunks had to find everything else on his own. But Vegeta didn't argue about it. But I'm kind of curious about something. We were far from the boys, and he was just off a tree or two from me. "Hey, Vegeta." He gave me a quick look, before looking at whatever he was looking at. "Have you ever gone camping before?"

"It's nowhere near _this_." What's 'this'? "Peaceful. I'm not on missions. It feels… weird." Well that's interesting. "Shut up."

"You wouldn't mind sharing your 'camping' experience with us? Would you?"

"I rather not." Now I sat up and looked at him. From the little I know of him, and what recently happened, did he ever have peace. "Stop looking at me like that. The woman gives me that same look when she thinks something is wrong. Nothing is wrong you fool."

"Sorry. I just can't help it." Then I looked back at my boys. That's when an un-nerving question pop to mind. I shouldn't ask it. It's really none of my business. But it still slipped my lips. "How old were you?" That's when I felt a kick heading my way. I got up, and soon was blocking punches left and right. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. You don't have to tell me." He still went at me. Before long he was able to land 5 hits on me, and then he stopped and walked back to his spot. Why was I even counting those hits? And why… 5! I looked up at him, as he looked away from me.

After that I didn't asked him anything. I didn't feel the right to. "You probably would have died if was in Frieza's army. He killed anyone that disobeyed him, and/or saw as weak. You're consider weak, and so you would have been killed." With that he finally sat down. After that we didn't speak.

It was starting to get late, and no sign of Trunks. "Want me to get him?"

"No. I'll get the boy." He then flew off to get Trunks.

That's when my boys came up to me. They kept asking why did Vegeta attacked me. And if everything was ok. Goten even asked where was Trunks. "Everything is fine. I asked something that I shouldn't. And Vegeta is getting him. Since that's taken care of, I'll go hunt dinner. Would you boys like to join me?" They nodded and we were off. When we came back, from hunting fish, Vegeta and Trunks were waiting.

…

After we had our fish, we were all sitting around the fire. This felt nice. Me and Trunks were talking about how weird the list was. Also, how he wasn't able to find some of the things. I then looked over to our dads. My dad was chatting away with Gohan, and uncle Vegeta just had his arms cross and was quiet. They're so different, yet they're supposed to be the same race. I wonder. "Dad what was it like when you were our age?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what was it like when you were a kid?"

"Oh. Well, let's see." He look like he was deep in thought before he answered. He told us how he was raised by his grandpa, who found him when he was super small. He also said how he didn't even know his name or his parents. His grandpa was the one who gave him his name. His grandpa thought him martial arts. He trained everyday with his grandpa. He was very happy. That's when I saw dad had a frown, before it turned back to a smile. He said sometimes when he was 7, he looked at the full moon, and next day he knew, his grandpa was dead. Even though dad was smiling, I could tell that made him sad. Dad said from that day on he was alone. But he always remembered what his grandpa teaching were. Always smile, always look forward, and always keep his promises.

I couldn't help, but got up and gave dad a hug. Dad was alone. Dad lost someone special to him. It then got really quiet; nobody wanted to speak. Dad tried lighting the mood with talking about how he scared Bulma, by flipping her car, when they first met. It was funny, but I was in no mood to laugh. Gohan then suggested that we should probably go to bed. We all agreed. As we were settling in for the night, I didn't want to leave dad alone. Even Gohan didn't leave dad's side. I ended falling asleep on top of him, while Gohan slept at his side. Dad had his arms holding both of us, and it felt peaceful.

…

After what happened last night Goten didn't leave dad side all morning. It was kind of cute watching them interact. I stood close by. We all went through something tragic in our childhood. That's kind of interesting. But it made us the person who we are today.

This morning dad got breakfast, and made me stay behind. I knew Vegeta wasn't sleeping, but he sure looked peaceful next to Trunks. I wonder what's his story, but it's not my pace to ask. That's when I recalled what he said to dad, as he was dying on Namek. He was taken as a boy. He was forced into slavery. He had no choice on anything. All he could do was adapt and survive. I wonder how he'll be if he never was taken away. I doubt he'll tell anyone his childhood, but maybe he'll tell us more about sayians as a whole. But wouldn't that information be altered throughout years of abuse and misinformation. If so, is there a point to asking him.

After breakfast, dad was making everyone, even Vegeta, do a training exercise. It sound easy enough. Just need to do a full lap around the earth. That's easy, if you're flying at full speed. "No one could fly for this. You could only run and swim." There was a round of shock what's. Only one who didn't complain was Vegeta. "First one done gets to pick what exercise we do next." He looked over to Vegeta. "Or should I raise the stakes?" Vegeta nodded, and dad looked at the rest of us. "The last person doesn't get to eat lunch, if we all make it to lunch." It was only Goten who said a complain what this time. Oh man.

"Oh, calm down. He said 'if', for all we know maybe not all of us will make it to lunch." If that's Trunks way to calm Goten down, it did the opposite effect.

"Chin up." Goten looked at dad. "This is a simple exercise, I'm sure you'll do fine." Goten still did look convince, but he didn't complain this time. As we were getting ready to start, I noticed dad and Vegeta wasn't in a starting position. Were they give us a head start? In that case, my goal is to get back before dad. "On your mark. Get set. Go!" With that we were off.

…

"So, should we count to 3 or something?" Vegeta nodded. We counted to 3 and we started our way. When I got back to the camp, it looked like I was the first one. Then came Vegeta, sometime after came Gohan. So, looks like the younger two needs a lot of work. When they finally showed up, it was a close call for tie. But Trunks made it first. Guess I'm going to have to work with Goten personally; that sounded fun. Since I already ate, I sat with him. He looked really down that he lost. "It's ok. You just have to work at it. Not even I could have done one lap at your age." He looked up at me puzzled. "You're actually stronger than me, when I was your age."

"How is that possible? You're super strong."

"Being super strong is something I spent my whole life working at. You and Gohan are twice as strong as I was when I was younger." He questioned how. "I was always challenged. Wanna hear something funny?" He nod his head eagerly. "When I first met Vegeta he was actually stronger than me." The shock on his face was priceless. "If I didn't train in otherworld, or got help, I would have lost easily."

"No way."

"I blame that damn fatty for cutting my tail, and your older brat transforming!" Vegeta just couldn't resist shouting that our way.

"See. It took me a lot to get to where I am. So, don't get discourage. Just needs to keep moving forward, and keep trying." With that he had a smile on his face. After lunch, since I won, the next exercise was a tricky one. Well, not that tricky. We had to take turns trying to land a hit on either me or Vegeta. Trunks had to go against me, while Goten was against Vegeta. Gohan was the only one who got to choose. Trunks seemed to have his form better down, but he depends to heavy on pure strength; definitely Vegeta. Vegeta commented that Goten could work on guarding better. Gohan wanted to challenge both of us. Now there's the fun. We didn't let up on him, and it ended up with him going against me. He was able to get Vegeta just recently. When he did finally land a hit, I caught myself from reacting. Gohan might be rusty, but not as much as I thought. That actually made me proud. Both my boys are very good. So, I guess tomorrow we could do some real fun.

…

It was the last night of this little trip. Me and Trunks were exhausted. I'm not sure if big brother felt the same, since he was able to keep up with dad and Vegeta. As we watched Gohan cooking fish, and our dads were having a little spar. We talked how Trunks was curious about his dad's past. During this whole trip he did get to do fun stuff, and be with his dad, but he felt something was missing. He told me how after what happened with Buu all he wanted was to get closer to his dad.

As we sat by the fire, Trunks finally spoke the question on his mind. "What was it like growing up?" Everyone got silent, even my dad was saying how it's ok if Vegeta didn't answer. What would the big deal? Gohan even tried changing the subject, but Trunks wasn't having it. "Dad, come on. Tell us. What was it like growing up?" Uncle Vegeta looked ready to get up and leave, and dad was about to say something, but then Vegeta spoke.

"It was nothing like this." That's when he told us how since he was 2 his father kept telling him how he'll be his people's savior. How when he takes the crown, he will be in command of controlling his people's fate. He was pushed to trained daily. Then he had the greatest honor to joining the army at age 5. At the time you had to be 10, and have a strong power level. Well, at the time he thought it was an honor. If he didn't tell his group to ignore Frieza's command, to return to the planet, he would be dead. From there he became Frieza's favorite toy. Also, he took it upon himself to keep the remaining sayians alive. At the time there was a numbered of them, him included. Slowly sayians died left and right. Him, Raditz, and this Napa guy was all that was left. Vegeta had lost hope. If he slipped up that was it. When Raditz remembered my dad was when Vegeta started to have some hope back. Hope to gain his freedom. With that everything went silent again.

Even dad didn't even try to make things cheerful. Some trip. That's when uncle Vegeta smiled. "At least fate didn't let me riot. Heck, dying twice wasn't so bad. I got to finally punch my father." Uh? What did that make him happy? That's when he looked at all of us. "I might have lost everything, but there's one thing nobody could take away from me." He sat up straight, had his singular smirk, and using his thumb to poke at himself. "My pride." We all smiled at that, and there was a cheer of yeahs. With that we finally called it a night. But I didn't notice that Trunks didn't leave his dad side like usual.

…

As everyone settled for the night, I was left with my thoughts. I watched how Goten snuggled up to dad, and Trunks still talking with Vegeta. My dad and Vegeta aren't as different as I thought. Then again, can I even include myself. Dad didn't even know who he was, where he came from, or anything. Someone was fortunate to have found him, and take care of him. Then he lost that person forever, and tried to move forward. Mom once told me during the days, leading up to their wedding, he called her his. Not in the 'loving' way, but as in the 'possessive' way. Like he claimed her as his own. Mom would say how over protective he got of her, yet he didn't understand what love was.

When Bulma and Krillin told me stories of dad, it always seemed weird. Bulma only wanted dad's dragon ball. If not for that she would have never found dad. How long would it have been when dad finally left the moments? Probably never. Grandpa also told me stories how dad was every overprotective of mom. He still is. Everything was taken away from him. His whole world was gone in a night. Then over and over again as his friends were being killed left and right. So, it would make sense how overprotective dad would get. I never thought my dad was the possessive type, but could I be wrong? Maybe his smiles aren't as real as I once thought.

That's when it hit me. Dad is always hurting. I sat up and looked over to him. Does her even sleep peacefully? Dad is so strong, but it makes one forget he's also a person. He found his peace in mom? Could that be why he would do anything for her? that would explain a lot. Probably is why he always calls mom perfect, even when she's angry, or any other emotions. Probably why he keeps calling Videl my special one. Dad always is trying to make us all happy. So, does that means… it's time I found my peace? It could be possible. That was a happy thought. With that I finally fell asleep.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84: Fathers**

As I got up, I was careful on not waking Goten. Since that night, all he wanted was to be near me. Even Gohan didn't leave my side for every long. On top of that, my boys took every chance they had to spend time with me. It felt so great to share moments with them. Being with my boys was a great joy. But something did bug me, then again, I shouldn't put mind to it. _It's rare for sayian men to even care about their children. Even more, if they're caring for them past their fighting powers._ Those words that my _mother_ said felt off to me. Even calling her that word felt weird. On top of that, meeting my so-called father felt weird.

The man looked ever intimidating; even making Raditz seem like nothing. After that visit with King Kai, I went back on my own. I had more questions, and I didn't know where to go. For once, in a long time, I was completely lost. When I came to that place again, I felt small. I don't know what happened, but everything seemed bigger. Even I felt like my tail was back, and to my surprise it was. When I knocked on that, larger than I remembered, door _he_ answered. For once in my life I looked down as if I was afraid. Then I felt my hair being ruffled, and somehow it made me feel ok. I was let inside, and there stood that female, and the kid version of Raditz. _Welcome home, Kakarot._ Hearing that made me feel peaceful. For what felt like forever I was in a peaceful state, forgotten was my pain and worries. Then King Kai found me, and I retuned to my normal self. He said I shouldn't have done that.

Now that I'm alive, and see my boys. It makes me wonder; do I give them that type of peace? Do I intimidate them? I know I do everything I can to make them happy. I also know Chichi does everything she can. But was I experiencing what me and Chichi make our boys feel? I hope so. "Since it's the last day of our trip, who wants to do a quick lap around the earth?" Everyone rose their hands. We all got ready, and were off.

After lunch is when we started to head back, and Vegeta commented that our females were with my harpy. I told the boys to fly ahead, as I spoke with Vegeta. "What do you want, Kakarot?"

"I'm sorry." _Why?_ "Just am. Would you still be interested in another camping trip? Maybe with the girls too." He raised an eyebrow. "Like a whole family thing." He was now tapping his arm. "It does have to be night away, just before the boys summer vacation ends."

"I'll think about it. But why even our females?"

"It's something I always did, before Raditz came along. I would do a camping trip with just Gohan, and then another as a family. And since, we're almost like a family." He pulled me by the collar. "Calm down. I didn't mean family by blood." He let me go. "It just feels like we're family. Well, since…" I looked away from him. "Know what. Never mind. Just know, I hope you would join us on that camping trip."

"Kakarot! Spill it!" I just shook my head and just flew home. There's no way he'll see it the way I do. There's no point in trying to explain.

…

As we flew home, I started having this weird feeling. Like I was finally getting comfortable around my dad. I felt like I knew him a bit more. Even though I knew he was nice, and I knew I could trust him. But now I know for sure that I could. I don't feel so left out anymore. I finally was able to talk to Trunks about dad stuff, and not feel weird about. Or him giving me a face, and telling me nevermind. Maybe now I could share with dad all those weird things I felt while he was dead.

Like how I didn't understand why mom always kissed his picture. I didn't understand why mom would start tearing when I did certain things. How Gohan went quiet whenever I did certain things. How surprised everyone was when I brought dad's picture to join us at the table for our meals, after I learned about him. The weird smiles everyone got when something about him was done. Like the smile mom had when she helped me with my first gi. The fact that after I saw myself in the mirror, I thought I saw him next to mom smiling down at me. Or the time me and Gohan gave mom his top, and she hugged up and I felt an extra part of arms holding us. Also when I was all alone, and I couldn't sleep, how I would hug his picture and somehow I felt better. Or the time when mom and big brother got really sad during a certain day, and I was left all alone, I would talk to his picture. I thought I was being silly, asking it why mommy and Gohan was so sad, and wishing I knew how to make them happy.

When we got home, mom was talking with aunty Bulma and Videl. When everyone else finally got to the house everyone was talking. Even Trunks joined in. Not that I was feeling left out, but I wanted to be left alone. I hope nobody noticed that I walked away to my room. When inside, I looked for the picture under my bed. The picture Gohan made a copy of, so I could stop talking the one in the living room. Somehow I wanted to cry. I got a dad now, my family is complete. But why do I somehow feel alone in my own feelings. Gohan says mom is over protective, and so was dad. But now something just changed. Mom is smiling a lot, even her eyes are smiling. I always thought we were happy family. Was we really? I don't know when but I started to cry. I put the picture back, and left out my window. I want to be left alone.

I flew all the way to a nearby river. People always gave me a weird look. Sometimes it made me wonder why. The only ones who didn't were Trunks and Marron. They're my friends. They also didn't know my dad. A stranger I been told all my life about finally shows up. I spend as much time as possible to get to know him and get use to him around. But some how, I don't know what's really going on. During this trip I did stuff with him and big brother and even my best friend and his dad. But somehow it felt off to me. Why do I feel uncertain? "Don't, but same time nobody could blame you." That's when I finally looked up, and saw dad was sitting next to me. I just looked away. I could feel the tears starting to fall. "Is it ok if I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did anyone tell you you're so like your mom?"

"No. Everyone says I'm like you."

"How? I don't got that smile, I'm nowhere near as energetic, and I'm not that smart."

"Everyone says how I look just like you. How I'm always being silly, and making people laugh. Also, how I eat like you. But most of all, I look like you."

"Whoever say those things aren't seeing you. How could you be me when you're you?" That's when I finally looked back at him. He was just looking out into the water. "Do you want to know why I thought it was a good idea to stay away?" I said yes. "I thought that it would give you a chance to have a happy life. Even if it meant I wouldn't be able to hold you, to see you grow, or to be there for you. I thought you, Gohan, and your mom will have the most peaceful happy life ever. With me in the way I would have hurt you. Guess I was more wrong, than I could have imagined." He was looking away. "Everyone deserves to be happy, even if I wasn't."

"Why you say that? What makes you happy?" That's when he faced me.

"Seeing everyone else happy. Knowing that I'm able to keep my family safe." That's when he looked surprised about something. "Oh!" He looked at me. "Do I seem intimidating or scary?" I shook my head. "I'm glad, because when I was dead, I finally got the chance to meet who my parents were. Meeting them was scary. I actually wanted to leave. Why should I care about people I never knew existed? But somehow, it made me want to know them more. So, I snuck away, and went to visit them. Somehow, I became a kid, and being with them felt nice. It made me question if that's how Gohan felt when we were all happily together. Do you feel at peace when everyone is together?" I don't know when but he was holding me. So, dad is like me. So, I told him all the weird stuff that I noticed. All the warm feelings I get when I thought he was there. I told him how now I finally feel like everything is complete. Even now, I have a warm feeling inside. It felt good sharing it with him, and also being in his arms also. When I was finished, I felt better, and gave him a hug. "Want me to carry you home?" I nodded.

…

As I finished cleaning up the living room, I had some guess. It was Bulma and Videl. They were saying how they wanted to know if the boys were back yet. I told them that they should be back soon, and if they wanted to stay till then. It felt nice chatting with them. I even got to know a little bit more about Videl. She's such a wonderful young lady. Almost reminds me of me. Strong minded, knew what she wants in life, and can easily make someone pay if they wronged her. I found that to be funny. Now that I think about it, that's something all three of us share. That's interesting; kind of makes me wonder what a female sayian is like.

I was just about to wash the lunch dishes, when the boys finally came. Trunks ran to Bulma, while Vegeta stood to the side. Gohan told me hi, before Videl took his attention. So cute of them. But I had failed to notice a certain husband of mine, who had found his way behind me. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah." That's when I noticed that Goten was on the couch watching. I wonder what's wrong with him. He then got up and left to his room. I was about to go after him, when Goku said he will do it. I wonder what could be wrong with our baby. Once everyone had left, and Gohan and Videl were studying in his room, I was left on the couch wondering. I hope Goten is alright. I checked his room, and neither boys were there. On top of that, Goku isn't answering me. I hope everything is all right. Just then they walked in through the front door. And in Goku's arms was a sleeping Goten.

Goku sat next to me on the couch. "Is everything ok?" Goku continued rubbing Goten's back. _He's alright now. Nothing to worry._ "Can I hold him?" Goku shook his head, and looked sad. "Did you talk?" He nod. "Did it go well?" He nodded again. "Go to the room, and take a nap with him." _Take a nap with us._ "Sure." With that we went to our room, and took a nap. Well, they took a nap, while I watched them snore peacefully.

…

When me and Videl made it to my room, I went in search of our summer assignments. "Wait."

"What's up? Is something the matter, Videl?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about your trip? What did you do? How was it like? I never been camping before. So, I'm curious."

"Oh. Well, it was kind of a training camping trip." I finally sat on the floor, and she got off the chair and joined me. "We did laps around the world, practice controlling our ki, and even sparring."

"That can't be everything. What else?"

"Ok, ok. You got me. But you can't tell anyone at school." She nod her head in agreement. I told her about how go through a similar training routine as dad. On top of that, we had to earn our means. "Like I mean you lose you don't eat. You don't hunt when it's a free for all, you don't eat. We couldn't share our catches on those days. Luckily there was only two." I told her I almost beat my dad's speed when practicing our katas. "It was even funny how Goten knew some of dad's new moves. Like I said, I was just a training camping trip. Nothing special."

"I want to go on one."

"Why?"

She punched my arm. "Why not? It actually sounds fun, and challenging."

That's when I finally thought about asking her, about the idea I had. I couldn't look at her as I asked. "Would you like to go on a camping trip? Like, just you and me?" I couldn't help fidget with my fingers as the room became awkwardly silent. I was ready to take my suggestion back, till she said yes. I finally looked at her, and her face was red. Plus, now she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"You really mean, just us? Nobody else?" I nod my head. She then hugged me. "Cool. And do we get to do all kind of stuff? And even maybe some stuff that you did on your training trip?" I said yes, and her hug became tighter. My face kept getting hotter, due to the fact at how her body was pressed to mine. And the way her scent tickled my nose. It took me a moment to hug her back, and when I did, I finally fell backwards. Not only was her body pressed onto me, now she was literally on top of me. This felt nice, and it took a lot out of me to not my move my hands anywhere. "Can we go next week? I want to buy camping gear, since I noticed you didn't have. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." Why did I sound out of breath? She then kissed me. I don't know how, but I had her pinned under me, as I looked into her eyes. She looks so beautiful. I couldn't help myself as I touched her cheek, before giving her a kiss. He lips are so nice and soft, it made it hard to part from them. When I did, all I could feel was my body burning up, and see Videl was blushing. She looks so beautiful. Makes me want to kiss her more. Before our lips touched, I bit my lips. This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this. I pulled back, and next to her. "Are you ok?"


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85: A little swim**

"Are you ok?" What was that? Where did that all come from. I sat up, and told him I was find. "We should start getting started on those assignments. Did you bring your notes?" The whole time he was looking away. We started working on our assignments, and having light conversation about the topics. We were so into it that when we heard a knock at the door, it threw us off. I was invited to stay for dinner.

While we ate, I started to notice something funny. The few times I met Chichi she never seem this relax. Whenever Gohan talked about his dad, it always praises. But I watch everyone's interactions to me it seems Goku just stays in the background, and let everyone shrine. Gohan, did your dad always shadow everyone? _What you mean?_ I'll tell you later.

…

_Gohan, did your dad always shadow everyone?_ What did Videl mean by that? How does dad even do that? Once dinner finished, Videl got a call from her dad, and she had to leave. I decided to fly her home. On the flight I tried asking what she meant. "Even though he was there, he seem in the background. Like I witnessed how Erasa and Sharpner's parents act, and it's nowhere near that. Like their dad always making themselves known. Like being very loud. But same time they'll be so quiet and out the way, that makes you question if they are around. Your dad is like a shadow. His presence is known, but not loud, but neither quiet. It's actually nice."

When she puts it that way, it does make sense. "Dad never like the attention. He rather see everyone shrine." She nodded, and the rest of the flight was quiet. It was a peaceful, and it did give me a moment to admire her. The little moon light makes her seem so magical. Then I started feeling uneasy. Not in the bad way, just in the unsure way. How is the world did we find each other? I don't deserve her. She's so perfect. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that she had stopped in front of me. I accidently bumped into her. Before I could apologize, she hugged me.

"Stop overthinking things." That's when I finally said sorry. "Don't apologize." She then ended the hug, and I felt cold without her embrace. "Want to carry me the rest of the way?" I cheered up at that, and said yes. Holding her like this felt nice. I took the long way to her place, and she didn't seem to mind. When we finally made it to her place, before I set her down, she kissed my cheek. I was so stun that I didn't even notice her leaving my embrace, and entering her home. On the flight home, I couldn't stop touching my cheek. When I landed in front of my house, I saw that dad was waiting outside. He didn't say anything as I walked past him inside.

Once inside my room, I couldn't stop hugging my pillow. Today was a perfect day. I had Videl super close, and we shared a kissed. Also having her on top of me was a nice feeling, and even when I had her pinned under me. Just having her close was perfect. As I looked at the spot we were sitting, just moments ago, is when I spotted her bookbag. Oh no! I better return this to her. That's when I saw her phone was left on my desk, where she left it after her dad called. I tried contacting her mentally, but no answer. Should I wait till tomorrow? It is late after all. I put her things on my desk, and looking at them till I fell asleep.

…

After dinner, as Gohan took Videl home, I started doing my after-dinner workout. While I started working on my push-ups Goten was on my back. Once Chichi had finished the dishes, she joined me. It felt like a nice moment. Goten on my back, while me and Chichi did push-ups. Makes me with Gohan was here to join the moment, and that's when it was started hitting me. Before I know it, Gohan more on to his own life. I always knew one day that would happen, but it feels so soon. Maybe I should make personal time for just him and me, like I use to do. Of course, I want to also continue contenting with my youngest. But Gohan deserves special attention too.

Goten had fallen asleep, and I was waiting for Gohan to return. It sure took a long time, I wonder why. Then again, I shouldn't worry. He probably just wanted to spend as much time with Videl. I can't blame him. My little guy is slowly becoming more of a man every day. It made me happy, but also sad. When he finally landed, he had a big smile on his face. Uh? Did something happen? He completely ignored me as he walked inside, and then to his room. Well, at least he looks happy.

That's when I finally join Chichi in our room. "Did Gohan finally come home?" I nodded, and headed to take a shower. When I came out, I was greeted with a hug. "What's the matter? You look sad."

"Our little is Gohan is almost a man, and I missed so much. Before I know it, he'll be starting his own life. As much that brings me joy, it also makes me sad." I didn't even realize that we had made our way to the bed. But right now, I had my Chichi snuggled close to me. "You did such a good job without me. I'm sorry."

She kissed my shoulder, then I looked at her. I landed a kiss on her lips. "Don't apologize. You did a lot too, before you died. You did everything in your powered to make him happy, and have the option to be what he wants. You gave your all, and he knows it. He even told me how you believed in him, when everyone else didn't. Even when he didn't. So, don't say it was only me that did all the work." She kissed my lips. "Our little Gohan grew up to a man because of both of us." Now she was poking my shoulder. "I hope you're not planning to sleep naked." I couldn't help smile at that.

After breakfast, Gohan rushed out, saying how he had to give Videl her things. Then Goten asked if he, Chichi, and me could do something together. We ended up going for a swim in the nearby lake. Soon, Gohan and Videl had join us. This felt nice. Not only spending time with family, also spending time with my future daughter-in-law. She's definitely a good fit for my Gohan. She's nice, a little rough around the edges, and she makes my son happy. As long as Gohan is happy, I approve of her.

…

As I flew to Videl's dad contact me, saying that everyone was going swimming. It made me want to ask Videl to join us. When I got to Videl's she already had her window open, and looked angry for some reason. When I landed inside, she took her bag from me, and looked inside. She then got a smile when she pulled out a book. She then handed it to me. I just looked at it, confused on what to do. "It's a gift. I was supposed to surprise you with it yesterday, but I got caught up with the assignment." She was blushing and looking away, and I felt my cheeks burning as I said thank you, and took the book.

I didn't know what to do. I tried saying thank you, but I kept stuttering. She was smiling at me, and said you're welcome. For a good moment neither of us moved; that's when I remembered about the swimming thing. "Would you like to join me, and my family, for a swim at the lake?" Her smile grew as she excitedly nodded her head. "I'll wait for you just outside." Just as I was about to exit the window, she grabbed my arm. I looked at her, and I was surprised by a kiss. I was so stun that it took me a moment to snap out of it.

As I waited for her, I read the book. It was really interesting. It was on Nuclear physics. I wonder why she choose this one. I was mentally working on an example question, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the source, and it was Videl. She was wearing her usually long t-shirt, and training shorts. "I'm ready." Somewhat I was slightly disappointed on what she was wearing, but she looked happy. As we flew back to my house, we were talking out the book. We went on a full debate on what actually causes radioactive decay to start, and what causes the chain reaction. I was very impressed that we had a full conversation. I actually felt challenge to prove my point, and she tried to counter me every turn.

That's another reason Videl is so awesome. I could talk endless about a subject and she challenged my opinions. She's almost like me. That's when a funny thought pointed up. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"I just realized something funny. Want to hear it?' She said yeah. "My parents are pretty much the same. Bulma and Vegeta are also almost the same." She said that I lost her. "I'll use my parents as an example. They could be wrong so much, yet they easily forgive people. They both super nice to everyone. Oh, and my favorite." We just landed in front of my house. "They hate seeing people hurt, and will do what they cane to help someone else. They don't back down to anything." With that, I quickly went inside, ran to my room, changed and place my new book on my desk. I really should get Videl something. Before I left the house, I grabbed two towels, and we were off.

When we got to the lake, Videl commented how my mom looked to be in incredible shape. Yeah, mom likes to keep up with her workout routine, even when dad died. That's when Videl took off her large shirt, to reveal that she was sporting a speedo type swimsuit. "What?" She then looked angry for a moment. "I bet I could create a bigger cannonball than you!" With that she ran to the water.

"Oh no you don't! I could make bigger ones!"

…

I don't know how but somehow it became a water battle between Gohan and Videl. To top it off, mom and dad were laughing the whole time. Videl kept calling big brother a wimp because she is clearly better at this. What she doesn't know Gohan is holding back. "Oh! Is that what you think?" Brother then disappeared under the water, and then so did Videl. When she finally showed back up, she was in the air, looking like she escaped something.

"You cheater! Where are you?" What she didn't know was that big brother was behind her, the whole time. He then grabbed her and free fall back into the lake. They look like they were having so much fun. I looked to dad and mom and they were smiling.

…

"Don't you dare think about it, mister." I just looked at Chichi.

"Of course not." Then I whispered in her ear. "That's only when we're alone." She then punched my shoulder. Watching Gohan having fun with Videl made me happy. Soon Chichi said she should head back, to start lunch. "Don't worry about it. We could have fish." She then gave me a look, and said she rather cook at home. I took a quick look back at the boys. Goten was playing by himself, while the other two was still playing. I then pointed at Goten, and Chichi patted my tail stub. Enough said. I quietly snuck away with Chichi, and we went back home. The boys will be fine.

When we got home, we went straight to our room, and locked the door. I'm so glad she choose to wear the string bikini; she only wears when it's just us. Last time we were at a beach and she was wearing that, I almost killed a guy for looking at her. "You make those swimming trunks look really good." I just grin at her, and pulled the string to her top. Watching that cloth revealing her beautiful fresh, got me craving more. I was even feeling jealous of the water drops sliding down, between her breast. I then released the string of bottom piece.

I started to drop kisses along her neck, as I held onto her hips. I picked her up, and had her legs on my shoulders, as I licked at her core. As I enjoyed her, I walked us to the bed. When I got to the edge of the bed I sat down, and continued enjoying her. When she came all over my face, I was in complete bliss. My wife taste so good. As I continued devouring her, I used one hand to remove the trunks. The moment I was free, I set her down, and it was nice and snug. "I just love you so much." With that we kissed as she moved on top of me. I was enjoying the slow build up with her, till I sense that the boys were making their way home. And I was just so close. As much as I would love to finished, I could wait. I told Chichi they were almost home, and that we're finish this later. With one last kiss she got off, and I headed to take a cold shower.

When I came downstairs, the boys and Videl were watching tv. Chichi was in the kitchen, cooking. I sat at the table and just watched her. She was so busy cooking that she didn't realize I was there. This is another thing I missed when I was dead. Admiring my little wife, while Gohan was busy reading a book. Everything having a sense of peace. Now the sense of peace feels real this time. On top of that I now how 2 boys, and my eldest has a girlfriend. I doubt I could do what I used to do to get money. What job would make Chichi happy, and I could also train? When the boys start school again me and Chichi could talk about that. Just then Goten sat down next to me. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Are we going back to the lake after lunch?"

"If you want to. Unless you want to do something else." He looked back to Gohan and then up at me. "Is something the matter, Goten?"

"No. Today is fun." He then looked at me super excited. "Can we all play ninja tag?"

"Ninja tag?"

"Yeah! Gohan made it up! He said he got the idea when he heard the story of you fighting a ninja."

"You fought a ninja?" Me and Goten looked back, and Videl looked so surprised. She then was shaking Gohan asking what else he hasn't told her of me. I started to laugh.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86: Family camping trip**

It was almost the end of the summer, and dad is making us have a family camping trip. He even invited Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, plus Videl and her dad. We even packed this time. We were going to go camping to a far-off island, instead on Mt Paozu. This is going to be so much fun. But I still don't get why we need to pack. Mom was the one who said we had to pack. Why doesn't Gohan or dad ever pack? Gohan said it was because that's what he's use to. But this trip is going to have so many people, and mom said there's going to be a lot to do.

We were all in Bulma's airship, as we went to the idea. I still didn't get why we couldn't fly ahead of everyone. Not even our dads were flying. At least Videl and her dad didn't have to be stuck with on this flight. Maybe if they were, it could have been fun. At least me and Trunks are looking forward with playing with Buu. When we finally landed on the island, dad disappeared. As everyone was setting up camp, me and Trunks were allowed to look around the island. When we sense that dad returned, we went back to the camp site.

We asked Buu and Videl to play with us, and we were so happy they agreed. Even Gohan was going to play with us. This was going to be so much fun. Videl was it, and everyone had to hide. No way she'll find us; especially since she can't sense ki.

…

"Looks like the brats are going to drive that girl mad."

"You think so? I think the boys are in trouble with that one." Vegeta just shook his head. We then finished helping the girls set up. "I'm surprised that Bulma is actually not using a capsule home." That's when I felt something hit me. I look back to see an angry Bulma, screaming she heard me. "I wasn't trying to whisper."

That's when she took out a gun. "This is my new toy, and I need a test dummy. Shut it, or else." I just started snicker as I finished helping Chichi. She then asked if I mind to get the kids. That's when we saw Videl dragging a very angry Goten and Trunks.

"How did you find them?"

"Told them I had candy."

"You cheater! That's not how you play hide and seek."

"Says the one who threw a fish at my face." The boys started laughing at that.

"So, where's Buu and Gohan?" She looked at me, and then dragged the boys to me. Once I took them, she flew off. "I guess she still haven't found them." I then looked at the boys. "You two threw a fish at Videl."

"She started it with that whole candy thing. When we found out she was lying we tried to get away, and we dove into a lake. And she followed us!" Trunks was nodding in agreement. "We were so surprised, and panicked that she was going to catch us. So, we threw a fish at her so we could escape. We were wrong, because we don't know when she became fast enough to catch us."

"And now we're stuck here." Wow, impressive. Gohan is going to have his hands full with that one. That's when I saw Hercule taking out a cell phone. I went over to him and told him none of that. That's when something peeked my interested, but it's none of my business. Where's Videl's mom? Again, none of my business.

As camping trip goes, I think this one is going pretty well. We were having fun. I even saw that Vegeta was smiling. The boys also kept trying to get Gohan to play with them. They even tried getting Videl to play. I should have told Gohan no books, but I'm glad I didn't. Videl even brought books. As long as they're having fun. I was even having a good time with Chichi.

Today was very calming day, as I watched the boys having a little sparring match. Me and Chichi was just sitting under a tree, until we were approached by Videl and Gohan. Gohan was nudging her, and saying she should just ask. It took her a moment, but when she spoke, she stood at attention. "Would you spar with me?" Uh? "Gohan said you're better than him. On top of that, you're well known in the martial arts world. Some even say you're even stronger than my dad." I'm still confused, and I looked down at Chichi and she was smiling. Then Chichi started pushing me to get up. Guess I'm sparring with Videl.

When we found a nice spot for a quick spar, that's when I notice that everyone was watching us. We bow to each other and got in our stance. She could use work, but I'll keep my comments to myself. During the match she did catch me by surprise here and there. I was even impressed with her skill. Nowhere as good as my Chichi, but good in her own right. By the time she called the match she sat down. She was out of breath but had a big smile. I couldn't help smile at her. "You did very good. Work on your breathing, and guard your right better." She looked at me surprised, then said thank you. That's when Goten shouted that Chichi should spar with me next. I looked over to her. Are you up to it? _Sure, why not._

…

Seeing Gohan parents spar I couldn't believe my eyes. Gohan wasn't kidding, when he said that his mom is the strongest female ever. I couldn't land one hit on his dad, but his mom got at least a few. Plus, their spar went longer than mines. I was in completely shock. Gohan's parents really can be consider the strongest couple. So, wait, how is that even possible?

…

It felt great to actually spar with Goku like this. Maybe I'm not as rusty as I thought. That or he's letting me get some hits in. Silly husband. Really think I don't see that you're just playing with me. Once we were done, there was a round of applause, and everyone cheering for me. I felt weird having all this attention. I started to fidget with my fingers. Then I felt Goku moving hair out of my face. I felt my face burn, as Goku smiled at me. Soon we were watching everyone take their turns at a sparring match.

When the day ended, and everyone went to their tents, Goku and I took a walk. As we walked, he had a hand on my hip. "Is something the matter, Goku?" He didn't say anything and just pulled me closer. This felt kind of romantic. So, I didn't bother asking any more questions. We soon came upon a lake, and we sat by the edge. He was kissing my forehead. This just felt so nice. I then felt his hand finding its way to holding my left breast, and his other hand rubbing my upper thigh. I just knew something was up. "Goku?" When I looked at him, he dropped a kissed to my lips.

The moment I was able to breathe he attacked my neck. He basically purring against my skin. "You're still so amazing." He nipped my earlobe. "If we weren't surround by everyone, I would have taken you then and there." I felt a shiver going up my spine. "It was so hard to not react to you." He pinned me under him, as he rubbed my sides. "I so badly want to take you now." He licked his lips, and he was giving me that look, the look as if he wanted to eat me. "I know I promise I'll behave during this trip, but you make it so hard." He started kissing me, and his tongue demanding entrance. I couldn't hold back my moans, as I felt him rubbing my body. The kiss was getting heated, and it was clear he wanted more. Heck, I want more. But it took me everything to push him off me.

I held his disappointed face in my hands. "Goku, we can't. Not here. Not when everyone is so close by." He kissed my nose and got off me. He was now just sitting next to me. Once I sat up, I readjusted my clothes, that he clearly was trying to take off. Once done, I hugged his arm. "Goku." He looked down at me. "I love you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Am I really that irresistible to you?"

He tiled my head back, so he could land a passionate kiss on my lips. He was a mere hair away, as he spoke. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." He then began kissing me again. I don't know how, but we ended up sleeping by the lake. Come morning, we were being woken up by Goten. As I tried to get up, I was being held tighter by Goku. Silly husband. I tried waking him up, and it took a minute. Goten then told us how not even Gohan was able to wake us. It was kind of funny. The rest of the trip went by smoothly, even if a certain husband couldn't do certain things.

…

Once the camping trip was over, and everyone was home, it felt great. Spending time with everyone felt great, but it's also great to be home. It was great to do something as a family, and even get to see how happy my Gohan is with Videl. But as much fun that was, I'm glad we're all home. Now I get to enjoy my wife, with only having to worry about the boys. Now, where is she? I know the boys went to their rooms, but as I try to sense Chichi, she's not in our room. She's… in the kitchen? As I walk to the kitchen, there she is. We did come after lunch, so, it's too early to make dinner. What is she up to?

I hug her from behind, and kiss her cheek. "Is something the matter, Chichi?" She tells me nothing is wrong, just that she was putting something away. That's when I see what was in her hands. It was the flower I placed in her hair, this morning. "You know. No flower could ever match your beauty."

"Awe. When did you become such a romantic?"

"Maybe all the movies we used to watched together finally got through to me." We both started giggling at that. I then purred in her ear. "Tonight, no excuses. You're not getting away from me this time." I then gave one of her butt cheeks a firm squeeze.

She then held my hand in place, and looked up at me. "I want to be on top. And no. You're not allow to control the pace." I kissed her nose, and said maybe. "Hey. No fair." She crossed her arms and looked away.

I gave her behind a nice slap, and she looked at me. "That's the attitude that makes it hard to let you stay in control." I kissed her lips, then her jawline to her ear. I purred how I hope she keeps that attitude up. "But I'll try to behave, and not make you scream." I then saw her face go completely red as she begins to pound my chest. When she stops, I point down, and then she turns away. I then kissed her neck, and purred against her skin. "Don't wear anything to bed, and I might forgive you for what happened on the camping trip." She gave me a shock face, as she tried to get away from me. Silly little wife. She really thought I would forget her teasing my tail stub, when we were calling it a night. Then, to top it off, when we were alone, she didn't let me get her back. She did that during the whole camping trip. Putting me on edge, and craving her like crazy.

She really thinks she was going to get away with that. My wife should know better than to tease me, and not think I won't get her back. Probably being away for so long she probably forgot how crazy she gets me. Tonight, not only will I get her back, but I'm going to make sure she wishes I didn't stop. I been very nice, but clearly, she needs some reminders.

During dinner I noticed how on edge seemed. She even sat away from me. Silly wife. It's not going to save you for long. I spent time with the boys as she washed dishes. Gohan was even doing push-ups with me. I even suggested to them it might be a nice night to listen to music as they slept. Gohan gave me a face, and then told Goten he was sleeping in his room tonight. Goten asked why, and Gohan only said because he just wanted to. I'm so proud of my Gohan. I really need to do something special for him.

After I put the boys to bed, I hurried to greet an angry wife. After what she did, she shouldn't be angry. When I entered our room, she was still dressed. Oh no you don't. I said I wanted you naked, and so you're going to be naked. I picked her up, and went into our bathroom. She was still all mad when I sat her down. "Start taking off clothes, now." She said no, and turned away from me. "So, be it. You want to be mad? I'll give you a reason." I ripped her sash off. She turned around, ready to hit me, but I stopped her. I quickly undid the buttons of her top, and unknot her scarf. She tried fighting me to stop. "I told you, I wanted you naked when it was time for bed." She held her top up, and turned from me.

"How dare you? I did nothing wrong. So, I don't understand why I have to be naked." Oh, she wants to play it like that. Fine by me. I started taking off my clothes, and was only down to my boxers when I turned her to face me.

"Let's see. A certain wife was teasing me the whole trip. Especially knowing full well, I promised to be on my best behavior." She then looked away. Oh no you don't. I gently made her look at me. "Get undress, take a shower with me, and I'm having you all night long." Her face just couldn't get any redder. "If you don't start behaving, I'm no longer going to hold back." With that she finally started to get out of her clothes.

When she was finally naked, I held her close, as I purred against her ear. "Was that so hard?" She shook her head. "Now get your butt into the shower." As she did, I finally got rid of my boxers and joined her. As we showered, I couldn't keep my hands or lips off her. I wanted to taste and touch every last inch of her. once I reached her wonder core, were she smelled and tasted the sweetest, I couldn't resist digging into my favorite meal. I flicked and sucked at her button of nerves, stuffing my fingers into her wet channel. It drive me insane having her like this. But it gets me so angry when I can't hear her screams of pleasure. I can't blame her, but doesn't make me any less angry.

When she came into my mouth, I held onto her sweet juices. I want her to taste how good she is. The moment I released her legs, I attacked her mouth, feeding her every dip of herself. The moan that produce was just beautiful. I was so ready to thrust my dick into her, when she parted the kiss, and got to her knees and took me in. My perfect little wife, is too good to me. As much as I love her mouth sucking me off, I rather be kissing it while I thrust into her tight core. She worked me till I came, and without warning she kissed me. She kissed me with my seed still in that wonderful mouth of hers. Tasting ourselves was such a rush that I came again as we kissed. I then wrapped her legs around me, as I thrusted into her.

"You drive me crazy." I attacked her neck. I could feel her raking my back, and it only made me slam into her harder. I then felt her raking my tail stub, and I had to bite my lip, to not let a moan escape. That felt so good. This perfect woman in my hands just knows how to drive me up the wall. I nip the side of her ear, as I continued to thrust faster. "I love you so much." She breathless said how she loves me too. With that we both came, and then actually took a shower.

As we entered back to our room, she tried to go to the dresser for clothes. I stopped her. "I said I'm taking you all night." She looked ready to challenge me, and that got me excited. I held her closer, and purred against her lips. "What exactly are you going to do?" I kissed her, till I felt her raking her nails on my chest. "Mm." Before long we went at it all through the room. I'm surprised we managed to not break anything. And she was surprised that I had senzu beans. "Why you think it took so long to drop off Videl and her dad?" She had the most shock expression I saw yet. Even when the sun rose, we were still going at it like animals. If I didn't sense that the boys were starting to wake up, we could have gone another round or two.

…

When mom came down to make breakfast, there was something off with her. Like she couldn't walk, and she looked super tired. Dad on the other hand had a huge smile, and was helping mom to the kitchen. I looked at Gohan and he was shaking his head. What's going on? Also, Gohan tried really hard to hide behind a book. I hope he's ok. But what really bothers me is how tired mom looked. She never looked that tired before. Also, she was more covered up than usually. Is mommy hurt? I also saw how dad kept a close eye on mom.

The rest of the day mom seemed fine. And whenever dad got near her, she smacked him with her frying pan. What did dad do to get mom that angry? I tried asking Gohan, but somehow, he had escape to his room. When it came to lunch time, I tried helping mom; thankfully she let me. Even though mom was clearly angry with dad, he still wore a big smile on his face. When Gohan came down for lunch, he ate as fast as possible and left to his room again. What's going on? After lunch, dad told mom he was going to do a little training, and mom spit out that was good. When dad left, mom went to her room. When I looked inside, she was taking a nap. "Mom really was exhausted."

Dinner time, mom nor dad was nowhere to be seen. Me and Gohan went to check on mom; she was still sleeping. Gohan tried reaching dad, but no answer. "Guess we're making our own dinner tonight." Gohan isn't that great a cook as mom, but sure is better than dad. As we ate, dad finally walked inside. He looked at us, then the stairs, then back at us. After he took off his shoes, he went upstairs, then came back with mom. She looked better, but still sleepy.

…

I can't believe that man. He actually meant it when he said all night. We're not that young anymore. We can't do that. We're parents! But oh my, the fact he had senzu beans just for last night was crazy. It felt like forever since we pulled an all nightery. Even though I was angry with him all morning, I have to admit it felt great being like that. Even though we had sex since he been revived, but never like last night. Last night was just so chaotic, that I don't even think we actually done something like that before.

Our lives is still recovering, but it feels like something is off. Goku has changed. Before it was only during the full moon that trigger his aggressive side. Even when we had our time during this pass full moon, this just seems different. What really did he go through while dead for 7 years? Is he hiding something from me? He changed a lot? Or it's probably just all in my head. I do admit I changed a lot too. When the boys were both in school, I took up gardening as a hobby. It even helped that I didn't have to buy certain vegetables anymore. Maybe me and Goku could do it together? Wouldn't that be nice. Then it hit me. Maybe Goku could grow veggies and sell them to make money! That's a perfect idea. I hope he likes it.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87: Clubs**

After how my parents acted yesterday, I didn't want to be anywhere near home. But whatever I wanted to do was change when dad said today, I was spending time with him. He didn't even bring Goten. I was both excited and nervous. As we flew, I kept wondering what dad was planning. Maybe he wants to train; that wouldn't surprise me. When we landed, we were in the place I remembered having my first picnic. The same one looking over a river, that lead to a waterfall, and the view was still as breathtaking as it was when I was a child. I looked to dad, and he was smiling. "Do you remember that wish you made all those years ago?" He looked at me. "Did it come true?"

"_I wish I grow up to be as strong as mommy and daddy."_

I do remember, and I felt tears sliding down my face. "Is something wrong, Gohan?" I looked at dad and shook my head. I told him I do remember. "Did it come true?" I smiled as I nodded my head. He then ruffled my hair. "Is there anything else you wish? Anything else?" He was smiling at me, and somehow, I felt like a kid again. I couldn't help myself, and just hugged him. He was rubbing my back, and it just made me cry.

"Daddy." He held me tighter, and tried to calm me down. Even though I'm taller and bigger now, I just couldn't stop feeling like I was a kid again. Memories of that day came back, and it made me cry harder. "Daddy! It's all my fault! I'm sorry! Could you ever forgive me? I failed, and I lost you. I failed. It's all my fault."

"Gohan that's nonsense. You didn't fail me. You could never fail me. I failed you. It's you I should be asking for forgiveness. I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe. I was so blind, that I failed you." I still felt it was all my fault. "You're my little guy. I will always, and forever, be proud of you. You could never fail me. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, I forgive you, daddy. You and mommy were and always be my everything. I was so angry with myself." He made me look at him, and he kept telling me how I shouldn't be angry at myself. "You sure daddy?" He nodded, and I just hugged him again.

"Did you get to study as much as you wanted, afterwards?" I nodded. "Do you still want to be that… What was it again? Some type of doctor?"

I started to giggle at that. "An orthopedics, dad." And I shook my head. "I don't want to be that anymore. I actually don't know what I want to do."

He ruffled my hair again. "Whatever you choose you'll be amazing at it. After all." He then gave me that smile that shrine so bright. "You're my son, you're Gohan. Anything you do, you'll put your all into it." That made me smile. I then asked dad if he would spar with me. "You sure about that?" I nodded. "Ok."

…

It's so not fair! Why couldn't I go with Gohan and dad? They been gone since breakfast, and it was almost lunch. I was getting bored, and mom said I couldn't go see Trunks today. I didn't want to watch cartoons or play with toys. I didn't even want to read. I asked mom if she would spar with me, but she was still tired. Today just suck. When Gohan and dad came for lunch, they were all smiles. I didn't feel hungry anymore, and excused myself from the table.

I went to my room, and just looked at my bug book. I'm not mad. I'm just upset that no one wants to play with me. I kind of feel ignore, and I know I shouldn't. Dad does spend a lot of time with me, since he came back. So, why do I feel bother that he wants to spend alone time with big brother? I shouldn't let it bug me, but it does. That's when I felt tears falling. No! I shouldn't cry! I'll just ask mom if I could play outside. Then again, would she even say yes? She never does. She only allows me to go outside if Gohan was with me. But it doesn't hurt to ask.

As I turned around, to leave my room, I saw dad was at the door. Even Gohan was there. "Go finish eating."

"I'm not hungry." Dad then picked me up, and took me to the table. "I said I wasn't hungry."

"Yes, you are. You can't move till you eat." Dad had his folded, as he sat across from me. That's when I notice nothing changed since I've left the table. Did nobody eat while I was gone? I didn't move a muscle, but I did notice dad tapping his arm. "Goten. Eat." He sounded serious. After what felt likes minutes, I finally started eating again. That's when I saw Gohan begin to eat, and then mom. But dad didn't touch anything.

When I finally finished, did dad started eating his half. Gohan was on the couch, reading a book, and mom had started on the dishes. I tried to leave the table, but dad said I couldn't. What is going on? Mom never did this, if I left from the table upset. She usually put my food away, for when I felt hungry. But dad made me stay and eat. And now he wouldn't let me leave the table. When he finished eating, is when I was allowed to leave the table. But I wasn't allowed to go to my room. I just sat on the couch, next to Gohan. I tried ask Gohan what just happened, and he just said he doesn't know.

The rest of the afternoon, I stood on the couch. I ended up reading one of mom's old books. Some was super hard to follow, but at least Gohan helped me understand some stuff. When it was dinner time, I was feeling a bit better, but still confused on what happened. After dinner, I was still not allowed to go to my room. At least this time, Gohan let me read one of his old books. Those were a bit easier to follow. When it was time for bed, dad was going to tuck me in. When we finally got into my room, dad ruffled my hair. "If you're upset speak up. Don't do what you did again." I looked up at him. "Do you understand?" I nodded my head. "Now tell me what happened?"

I sat on my bed, as I told him how I was feeling left out. I told him how nobody wanted to play with me. It's not that I never played by myself before, I was just feeling left out. Not even mom wanted to play. I was going to ask after lunch, if I could play outside. But mom always said no before, because I could only go outside if someone was with me. But when I saw how happy him and Gohan was, it just made me feel sad. So, I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. I also said how I was confused on what he did. "That never happened before. If I felt sad, and left the table, mom usually had put my food away for later. But you, made me come back, and made sure I ate. And it was confusing how I couldn't leave the table when I was done."

He was telling me how, no matter how upset I am, I should speak up. Even if nobody seems to be listening, I should still speak up. On top of that, I shouldn't miss a meal. That it worries mom, and she was very upset when I left. That everyone was upset when I got up and left. Dad doesn't like it when anyone is upset. And since I upset, I wasn't allowed to go to my room. That he was waiting for me to say why I was upset. After he told me that, I hugged him. I then felt him hugging me. "Are you feeling better?" I nod my head. "Do you want to sleep in your room?" At that I didn't know the answer. After a moment I finally said no. He then carried me, and we made our way upstairs. He then knocked on Gohan's door. Big brother look like he was in the middle of studying. Dad said to stop, and to come to his room for bed. Uh? Did dad actually mean, what I think he meant? He did! We were sleeping like a family. Mom was surprised that dad brought me and also had Gohan. As we snuggled up together, I felt so warm and happy. This felt so awesome.

…

When Goten left the table, I wonder what was wrong with him. He was ok this morning. Now Chichi looks sad, and Gohan looks confused. I got up from the table and went to check on the little guy. He looks so upset, and he's doing that thing Chichi does with the book. I was going to say something till Gohan showed up next to me. I'll give Goten another moment before I speak up. That's when he turned to the door, and he had tears in his eyes. That won't do. He didn't look like he wanted to talk, so, I won't push it for now, but he does have to eat. "Go finish eating."

He claim he wasn't hungry, but I wasn't hearing it. He's just as stubborn as Chichi when she's upset, and I will not stand for it. I brought him back to the table, and told him to eat. I looked to the other two, and the seemed to be waiting. Second ticked by and Goten still wasn't eating. "Goten." He looked up at me. "Eat." He finally started eating, and then everyone else. I didn't eat, I want to make sure Goten ate every last bite. When everyone was done, did I finally started eating. Goten tried to leave the table, but I told him to stay. He still wouldn't say why he's upset, and that's upsetting me. I didn't even allow him to go to his room. It was already past dinner, and he still didn't speak up.

As I got him into his room, I finally demanded he told me what was wrong. After he let it all out, we shared a hug. Then I got an idea. I asked if he wanted to sleep in his room, and he said no. So, I carried him upstairs, and went and got Gohan. We're sleeping as a family tonight. As we all snuggled together, everyone had a smile on their faces. That made me so happy. I held my family close as we slept.

The next morning, the boys were still sleeping, and Chichi had already gotten up. I watched my boys sleep, till Goten finally woke up. Gohan didn't seem ready to get up yet. It was so silly how Goten tried to wake Gohan, and Gohan threated to blast him. None of that. I got Goten off Gohan, and told them that they need to start getting up. Gohan groan one more time, before getting up and leaving the room. After a moment, Goten finally left the room to get ready. There goes my boys.

…

I was finally time to go back to school, and I didn't feel ready. But it did make me happy when I saw Videl waiting for me. As we flew to school, we were holding hands. At school, we all looked over our new schedules, and it was once again we got the same schedule. "Looks like you're suck with us for life nerd boy." Sharpner punched my shoulders, as we walked the halls. "So, what club are you going to choose?"

"Uh?"

"Yeah. This is your last year, and you haven't done any clubs, you have to chose one now. Have no one told you?" I gave him a confused look. "You need to at least join a club to graduate." I almost tripped over my feet on that one. "Don't worry, you get the end of the month to pick something."

The rest of the day, I tried to focus on class, I couldn't stop thinking about the club thing. After class, Videl invited me to her place, to work on homework. As we was reaching the end, she handed me a sheet, of all the clubs the school offered. As we looked through the list some stood out to me. "A debate club? What's that about?" She told me how its like's a fight, but using your mind. She even said I might like it, and should try out. And so, I did, and turns out to be pretty fun, and I was accepted.

…

My Gohan in the debate club, so exciting. On top of that, Goten even made more friends at school. This is going to be an exciting year for the boys. After Goku saw to that the boys were in bed, he finally came into our room. After he got ready for bed, and laid in bed, did he give me a look. "What?"

"Book." I looked at the book at my hands, and back at him. I smiled, and set the book down on my nightstand. I then snuggled into his embrace. He kissed my forehead, and said good night.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88: Halloween**

We finally made the wish that everyone, other than our group, forgot about Buu. Not only that, Videl actually agreed to get her own version of the Saiyaman custom. We were making such a great team, and the debate club wasn't half bad either. Everything was going right with the world. When there was no classes, or crimefighting, we hanged with Dende and Mr. Piccolo. Out of anywhere on the earth, it was not only the best place to study, it was also fun just hanging with everyone. Videl even made great friends with Mr. Piccolo. Everything was just awesome.

…

Mom and aunty Bulma made that I went to Trunks' school. Aunty Bulma even got my friends to come too. This is so great. Even Marron started school. This is going to be the best school year ever! Soon it came time to make the wish, and when I saw the dragon, it was super cool. Then aunty Bulma invited us to a party the week after. Trunks made fun of my outfit, but I didn't care. That's because next month was Halloween, and I'm so excited. Me, Trunks, and Marron decided to mummies this year. On top of that, after the party dad allowed me to sleep over aunty Bulma's place. Even told Gohan to stay, and enjoy himself. Gohan ended up going with Videl to the lookout, with Mr. Piccolo.

…

When I finally did arrive at the party, I couldn't keep my eyes off Chichi. After eating, and sharing what went on today, I got an idea. Thankfully Bulma didn't mind watching the boys for the night. After me and Chichi told the boys good night, I flew us home. She complained that it was cold. So, I rose my ki high enough to warm her, but not to become a super sayian. "I still don't get why you didn't want to drive. Now my hair must look a mess."

I looked down at her beautiful face. "I could name a few good reasons." I couldn't help smile at the way she was blushing. The closer we got home, the more excited I was getting. The outfit she had on tonight did her great justice at highlighting her beauty. Not saying what she normally wears doesn't make her beautiful, just that I see those all the time. Seeing her in something else always get me worked up.

"Sometimes I forget home handsome you are in a suit." That comment came out of nowhere, and threw me off. When I looked at her, she was giving me that smile that made me fall in love with her. The smile that had her eyes shining, her skin glowing, and makes the world around me stop. I just couldn't help myself in kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." That's when I noticed we were hovering over our yard. I don't want to wait till we're inside to have her. I wanted her now. I readjusted her a bit, to where I easily carried her with one hand. With the other I started to undo the buttons of her blouse, while I kissed her. And what made it even more exciting was how she was wearing the bra that opened in the front. I then started to unbutton and unzip her pants. She tried telling me that we should probably finish inside. "Na." I purred against her ear. "I want you like this."

She then gasp as two of my fingers entered her already wet core. "Mm. What if I. Ah. Fall?" Silly wife. I would never let you fall. I lick and nipped her neck, as I moved in her at a slow pace. I used my thumb to work her wonderful clit, and enjoyed the breathless moans she made in my ear. "Goku. Ah. Please." I added a small amount of ki to my hand, as I continued working her. "Goku. Mm. Not. Up here. AH!" As she came all over my fingers, I drowned her moans in a passionate kiss.

Once I retrieved my hand from her, I licked and sucked them clean of her wonderful juices. I then pulled her pants and panties down to her midthigh, and I did the same with my pants and boxers. With little effort I had her back press to my chest. Using my hand, I guided myself in her, and in one simple motion I was buried deep in her. As I thrusted into her, my hands played with her breast, as I attacked her neck. Hearing her moan in pleasure was music to my ears. I soon had her screaming my name as I thrusted harder, and biting her shoulder. Only sound I want to hear was hers.

One more thrust and she came all over me. "What's gotten over you—" I covered her mouth, as I nip at my mark, and thrust faster. As I made her come one more time, she bit my hand, and I spilled myself all in her. After we caught our breath, I finally landed us in our front yard. To my disappointment, she was readjusting her clothes, to cover herself. Then she turned to me angrily. "What in the world came over you, GOKU? You never done _that_ before! Why chose to do so now? On top of that, you were super late! You missed Gohan dancing with Videl." She then had tears in her eyes. I was about ready to apologize, when she then had a smile. "Goku, is something the matter?" I was just dumbfounded. I readjusted my clothes and went to hug her. That's when she really started to crying. As she sobbed in my chest, I tried comforting her.

What in the world did I do to upset her like this? Is she really upset I came late? But it wasn't like I did on purpose. Was she upset about when we were intimate in the sky? Or is it something completely different? I kept trying to comfort her the best I could. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. Please don't cry." She kept sobbing, and it became harder. So, I picked her and brought her inside. I sat on the couch, with her in my lap. I kept trying to clam her down, but nothing is working. "What did I do wrong this time? Please tell me so I can fit it."

She finally looked at me. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just upset and happy at the same time."

"Why?" I tried wiping a tear away, and she held my hand in place.

"It finally feels like I actually have you back, but same time something has change. Not saying it's a bad change. We're at peace. My Goku is making me so happy. But my Goku is having moments where he acts different." Her smile then drops and she looks concerned. "What exactly happened to you during those 7 years? And don't say you were mostly training and eating. What aren't you telling me?" I kissed her and held her close.

"You're right to think that. I was trying to avoid it for as long as I could. I just wanted to see you happy."

"Goku?" She looked worried now.

"Like I said before, I had a lot of time to think about things. For example, you." I held her close to my chest. "I thought everything I've done that hurt you. I thought finally got the chance to come to terms with being a sayian. And knowing the fact I could visit the family, I never knew about, it gave me hope to learn more about that side of me. I also visit grandpa a lot, and while there I witness a lot of married couples. They were nowhere like us." She looked at me curiously. "I found it funny how the closes couple that was like us were actually my own parents. That was funny." We giggled at that.

I then told her the multiple times I sunk to see them. Even though I wasn't comfortable calling them my parents for a long while, it still felt right being with them. "I actually picked up a few things from them too." She asked like what. "Like finding out that I had my mom's personality, but mostly my dad's looks. It still feels weird saying that." We laughed a bit. "They want to meet you, when the time comes." She then look shock.

"So, you're telling me, when the day comes, I'll finally meet my parent-in-laws?" She then started giggling. "But you haven't told me how you changed."

I then kissed her nose. "Maybe I'm trying to avoid that." She then pouted, and asked why. "Do I have to say it?" She nodded her head. "Under King Kai's watch, for the first 2 times, my _dad_ was putting me through a typical sayian training. But the moment I was left alone, is when the real training began. I thought I already went through hard training. But this wasn't any physical training." She looked at me confused. "It was mental. I thought I already got passed all my mental blocks, when I was on Yardrat. But clearly, I didn't. He said something about I just don't have control anymore. I asked why, and it was because I was dead."

"I don't get that. Why being dead changed you?"

"I didn't get it either, but King Kai even noticed something was different. It became harder for me to control my anger. Something I thought I finally had some control over. My emotions were just starting to let themselves go. It was weird. Especially since you weren't there, and I couldn't hold you whenever something upset me. Or I couldn't tell you how much I love you. I even missed seeing Gohan." That's when I pulled out the wallet in my packet. She looked surprised. "I asked Bulma, during the camping trip, if she help have a picture of my family with me at all times. She suggested the wallet, and gave me pictures of all of you, during the 7 years I was gone." I then opened to show her the first picture. "This one is my absolute favorite." It was the picture of Chichi and Gohan holding a new born Goten. Chichi then had tears in her eyes, and started to kiss me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I put the wallet away, and started carrying her to our room. "Now, for what I been wanting to do since I saw you in this outfit." She started blushing as I set her down on the bed.

…

After what happened after that party, me and Goku spent a lot of a time together. On top of that, whenever the boys came home from school, Goku spent a great deal with them. Even got Gohan and Goten to study in the dining room, just so he could watch them study as he worked out. It was a fun sight. Tomorrow was Halloween, and everyone had plans. Gohan was going to a party with Videl and his friends. Piccolo and Yamcha agreed to take the kids trick or treating. And me and Goku were going to Bulma's annual Halloween party. Everything was right with the world.

As I was getting ready for the party, I noticed Goku was still wearing his training gi. "I hope you're not wearing that to the party." He simply waved it off as a maybe. That actually got me upset. This would be our first Halloween together again, and he chooses that of all things. I was upset, to say the least, as we go to the party.

When we got there everyone was wearing a custom but him. Wait. Vegeta wasn't wearing a custom either. Bulma then walked up to me. "Chichi I just love the angel custom you chose. You have to tell me where you found it."

"Actually, I made it myself." We soon went about how she wants me to make her custom next year, and maybe just make her outfits for Christmas too. I was so into our conversation I didn't even noticed that the two sayians were nowhere to be seen. When I did notice, I asked Bulma where on earth could they have gone. She was giving off a suspicious smile, as she said she didn't know.

Soon enough our husbands showed up again, and in actual customs. Vegeta was draped in a Roman custom fit for a king. No surprise there. But it's Goku's custom that grabbed my attention. He look like one of those gladiator warriors, just without the full armor and helmet. All he had was a single shoulder piece, the skirt like cloth, and the footwear. Oh my. Seeing him like that, almost showing off his great physique was breathtaking. "Chichi." Someone was snapping their fingers in my face. When I noticed who, it was Bulma. "You're drooling." She was laughing, but I was feeling over the top embarrassed. During the whole party everyone was having fun. Then eventually the kids came from their trip, along with a very exhausted Piccolo and Yamcha. Soon, Gohan and Videl showed up, with who I assumed were their other friends. When Goku greeted the boys, their mouths drop in shock.

...

I can't believe it. Is dad really dressed like that. "Oh my gosh, Gohan! That was your dad? He's so hot."

"Careful, Erasa, your boyfriend might get jealous." Videl joked. When I looked at Sharpner, he looked ready to call it a night.

The party was fun, since not only Videl was with me, but other people my age. Beside the drooling looks Erasa gave my dad, it was fun. I even saw mom drooling whenever she looked at dad. It didn't help that dad was also, kind of, showing off his strength. I think Vegeta was starting to get annoyed, and tried to out show dad. It looked ridiculous and hilarious. That's when I felt someone poke my arm. I looked down at Videl. "Are they ok? They're being very showy today."

"Beats me." Me and Videl were wearing matching custom. We decided to go as mob boss.

"Don't you want to show off?"

"Show off what?" She then looked kind of sad. "I don't really..."

"Yes, you do. Come on. It looks like fun."

"What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Nerd boy." I looked to Sharpner. "I challenge you to an arm wrestle!" He can't be serious. And to top it off, he said that loud enough that everyone heard. And now everyone is watching. Great just great. You happy now? _Yes._

Soon Bulma got us a table to arm wrestle. I took off my jacket and lifted up my sleeves a bit. This shouldn't rip anything. At least I pretend to be losing, till the last second, I beat him. There was a round of cheers, and then Krillin challenged me. Oh boy. Somewhere along the line, I was down to my undershirt, arm wrestling Vegeta. It was looking close until he gave his smirk, and beat me. Nope! Not going down like this. I can't lose to him. "I demand a rematch!" I won that one, and it became a best two out of three. Vegeta officially won. Damn.

Before I could get up, to let the next person challenge the winner, dad challenged me. This wasn't going to end pretty. Instead of using pure muscle alone, I tried talking about things to get him distracted. I thought it was working, and even thought I was making progress. But that was all a lie as I felt my knuckles touched the table, in defeat. It then became a match between dad and Vegeta. Dad won.

After that, everyone went back to their own little corner of the room. I found it funny had Sharpner wanted to compare muscles. I didn't want to, but Videl insisted. Ended up with Videl poking my biceps. I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying showing off a bit. Even though if you wanted a show, I wouldn't have mind if it was just you. The way Videl blush was cute. And then I finally caught up what I just did. Where the heck did that come from?

…

After that little arm wrestle match with Vegeta the party seems to go by ok. The boys were having fun. Goten was even trading candies with Trunks and Marron. Gohan and Videl and their friends were chatting away, and eating snacks from the table. A certain wife kept looking away from me, every time I looked her way. I'm glad Bulma helped me pick this custom. Especially if it's getting my wife face looking like that.

My wife was dressed up as something she always is to me. My sweet angel. The outfit hugged her body just right, and the way her hair was down was a nice touch. In contrast to every female in this room, she stood out. Only one wearing all white. No skin showing. On top of it all. I had her full attention. So, I used it to my advantage.

I challenged Vegeta to small little things, just to show off for her. Even Vegeta knew what I was doing, and actually joined in showing off. We both had our wives giggling, and trying to avoid eye contact with us.

When it was time to go home, I was glad Puar agreed to fly to my home, before the party was over. Made things easier to instant transmission. And I gave her a trip back to Yamcha. Once officially home, the boys ran to their rooms and I was left with Chichi.

"So, are you actually going to look at me, or do I have to make you?" I heard her giggle. She then said I had to make her, as she ran to the stairs. I'll give her a fair head start. When I entered our room, she was sitting on the bed. I closed the door, and locked it. As I walked over to her, I transform to super sayian. She started giggling, and blushing like mad. "You like what you see?" She continued to giggle, and looked away.

"Careful dear. You might break your custom." That was the least of my worries as I reached the bed.

"I won the battle, now I come to collect my prize." She giggled, and asked what prize. I sat down next to her. "The heart of an angel." She blushed as she looked at her fidgeting hands. I flexed my left arm in her face. "Does this not please you?" She giggled again.

"Goku, where did you learn all this stuff?"

"You know those times I asked if I could go spar with Vegeta?" She nodded her head. "Well, other than sparring, I asked Bulma help in trying to impress you. Vegeta was the one who suggested stuff on how a true sayian would impress his female. So, here I am, trying them out." She grabbed my bicep and gave it a light squeeze. "Am I doing it right?" She nodded. "Good. Now stop being angel, and be my wife. So, I could love you." She blushed as she got up and took off her custom.

"But you have to stay in that." She pointed to my custom, and I agreed. As much as I love admiring my wife, it was she was admiring me the whole night. As much as I was enjoying this, I enjoy admiring her more. Even when I tried to take control, she still found a way to make me stop. This would be the first time she actually, successfully, made it about me. Without me turning it back to being about her. no matter how many times, I was filling my own needs, I always made sure it was about her. My needs are her needs, and that what makes me happy. Knowing how I could make her feel so good, regardless how, always me climax. But tonight, she made me come more times than her. I was between complete bliss, and extremely upset. When all said and done, I was actually spent.

We're now was just snuggling together, as we tried to fall asleep. A few kisses here and there. And exchanging how much we loved each other. "You know, whenever I was away, I was so sad I couldn't snuggle with you. Like the best part of my day was missing, when I was away." She started kissing my chin. "I mean it, too. And whenever I was coming back home, I would get super excited." She asked why. "You. Gohan. And now Goten." She smiled at that, and she snuggled closer. I kissed the top of her forehead. "You think you could go one more round?" She giggled.

"Go to sleep, Goku." We shared one more kiss, and fell asleep.

…

The moment he sat on the bed, and started flexing, I just couldn't stop looking away. Years I've tried showering him with the same affection, he showers me, but always ends up with it being turned back to me. Even on his birthday, it would turn to pleasing me. But tonight, I'm going to change that. As he spoke, I feel up on his strong arms. I was always impressed by his strength, and body. I was always attracted to him, and since the tournament, all those years ago, no other man had caught my eye. I been completely spoiled by him, and it's the best feeling in the world.

Through out the whole party, it felt like he was showing off, just for me. And to him actually admit it was nice. Besides, the way he walked into our room. All filled with confidence, was a complete turn on. Then to feel his strength was another turn on. The way he was talking now, I was now feeling so empowered. This hunk of a man is all mine. This hunk of an alien god was all mine. The moment he told me to get undress, I felt an adrenaline rush. As I got undress, he was practically drooling as I slowly got every piece of my custom off. I had to keep telling him to sit back down, every time he got up. "Not this time, Goku." He was pouting, but unlike before, he didn't whine. That made this even better.

Once my clothes were off, I saddle his lap, and began to kiss his lips. Soon I moved to admire his shoulders. The lower I went his body I gave each battle scar I noticed some special attention. I even asked where each one came from. Like the scar from his battle with Piccolo, his father. His time fighting the Red Ribbon army. Even scars from his battle with Frieza, Cell, and Buu. I admired each one, and when I came to a little scar in between his neck and shoulder, I was slightly confused. When I asked where he got that one, he said that one was me. "It's actually my favorite one." I could help blush at that, and then I asked why. "It's the one you gave me on our wedding night."

"How is it your favorite?"

"Because my wife gave it to me. Every time someone asks me about it, I proudly say you gave it to me. Everyone looked at me crazy." I kissed at licked it. Maybe it'll give him the same effect as his. I then felt his hands on my hips. "Every time we have nights of marking each other, I tend to admire every mark you leave me. Sometimes I wish they would actually stay longer then a day or two." I showered his face with kisses.

Soon he was naked under me, while I rode him and admiring him. It was hard trying to hold back my own climax, as I tried to make him come multiple times. A few times, feeling his hot seed fill me almost made me come, but I had to hold off. I could tell it upset him, but I was doing it for him. And when I finally did let myself climax, I had to bite my hand to hold back my scream of pleasure. It then turn to him making me bite him as I came. Soon, I had bit almost every muscle on his body, and covered with him.

By the time we did settle for the night, he had the biggest smile I have ever seen. "See what happens when you let me take over." I couldn't help giggle, as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah. Thank you. But don't think you'll always be able to." I jokingly slapped his chest. He kissed my forehead. "You think you could go one more round?"

"Go to sleep, Goku." We shared one more kiss, and fell asleep.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89: Fall Festival**

After what happened at the Halloween party, Sharpner didn't stop bring up how I should join the martial arts club. I kept telling him no, that I enjoy the debate club. I was impressed that Videl also join, instead of going back to the martial arts club. This month topic was based on the many different civilizations there were, and how they came together. A few actually caught my attention. Like the different barbarian tribes. The way the books describe these tribes sounds like someone I know.

After a long day of school and crimefighting, I made my way home. When I got home, I was greeted by grandpa, and my questions from earlier came up. After dinner, turns out grandpa was staying over for the weekend. The next day was Saturday. Mom went shopping with dad, and grandpa tried to spend time with us. That's when I finally asked. "Grandpa, do know anything about the Mongolian?" he spit out his tea, and looked away. I was just about to ask more on the subject, till mom came home. So, I asked her the question.

"Yes. Actually, you can say that you and Goten have their blood running in your blood." I then looked back at grandpa. "It's kind of how you could explain why dad, and I are the way we are. Even though, I'm actually short, if you go by my mother's side. Isn't that what you told me, dad?" now I was left confused.

After grandpa explained that grandma was part of amazon tribe, before she ran away from home. So, if that's the case, that would mean both my parents comes warriors. Dad is from an alien race, and mom is from an earth tribe. Later that afternoon, I called Videl about what I found out. I also build the courage to asked her to join my family for the yearly fall festival. She was shock who my grandfather was, also I was happy she said yes to the invite.

…

I can't believe she got her dad to watch the boys. Also, the fact she's making me go shopping with her. Especially after the fact, she was surprised that I sold a few animals, and wood. When I told her that, she got so excited, and suggested we went shopping. She soon after she made a few calls, and got me to wear something I haven't in a long time. Casual clothes feels weird, and the look she gives me actually make my face feel hot. "Is my Goku blushing?" It just made my face hotter. Moments like this always remind me of the first time we went shopping.

As we take nimbus to West City, Chichi tells me how excited she is. I asked why, and she explain about the fall festival next week. "Oh yeah. We missed the summer one." That's when she hugged me tighter. "This will be my first festival back." The rest of the trip was quiet, but I couldn't help have a small smile. My first festival alive again, and with Goten no less.

While I follow her around the mall, I couldn't help enjoy my wife's enjoyment. Before I used to hate shopping with her, but now I just can't help enjoy it. Seeing her go through the shops was a joy to watch now. The things I didn't think I would actually miss; I missed the most. I even suggested a few things here and there. Which shock Chichi. "You sure the green would look nice?" I nod my head. Seeing her smile was just perfect.

…

Today was just perfect. Not only did Goku not complain about going shopping, he also help pick things out. I can't believe it. He actually help pick out the perfect color for the family's new kimonos. I even noticed a lot of females giving my husband naughty looks, and looking jealous of me. This felt nice. Almost like I'm showing off my perfect looking husband.

When we get home, Gohan asked questions. Boy, it's been years that I had talked about that. I never really thought I would have to tell my boys, but it felt good. Once Goku helped me put what we bought away, I start to leave the room. I was going to head downstairs, to make lunch, but was stopped by my husband. "Goku, let me go. I have to get started on lunch."

"Not until I get a kiss." I was about to protest, till I saw the face he was giving me. I felt his thumb rub my cheek. "You look so happy today." I couldn't help blush, as I tell he's the reason why. "No, I'm not." I tell him that he is, and then I gave him a quick kiss. I tried to escape, and he holds my hips. He started kissing my neck. "Can I get another?" I couldn't stop giggling at that. "Come on. Just one more." I give him a kiss on the check. He lets me go, and I'm just left smiling as I went downstairs. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Videl even stopped by, to study with Gohan, and stood for dinner. Such a sweet girl.

…

This is going to be my first festival with dad. I'm so excited. After mom helped me, with my kimono, me and Goten were sitting on the couch for our parents. When mom came back downstairs, she looked so pretty. Usually mom always looks pretty, but this time she seem to be glowing. She was even wearing flowers in her hair. I never seen those before. Even Gohan looked impressed by mom's beauty. Just then Videl came, and so, we all went to grandpa's kingdom together.

I mostly stood close by to mom, but eventually I was allowed to go exploring on my own. There were a lot of fun games, and I even played with other kids. But as I played, I started hearing whispers. "Did you hear? He finally came back." "I wonder why he stood away longer this time." "I bet she finally had enough and forced him back." "She probably finally admitted that she's awful at being a single mother." The grownups were even laughing. And whenever I tried to find out who was laughing, all the grownups had turned away.

So, I went in search of mom. When I found her, she and dad were on a bench. He was wiping her tears, and telling her it was ok. Dad looked very upset about something. That's when I noticed that Gohan and Videl was also there. I walked over to Gohan, and asked what happened. "Nothing to worry about squirt. Are you having fun?" I told him yeah. Well, until, I heard grownups talking about someone. That's when Gohan's smile went away, and dad really looked angry.

"Goku, don't. Please." When I looked over to my parents, mom was holding dad's hand. He was standing, and looked very angry. What's going on? "Goku, it's ok. Lets just enjoy the rest of the festival as a family." He gave mom one more look before nodding. As we went back, dad still didn't look relax. So, I tried to grab his hand. Lucky for me, when he looked at me, he started smiling. He then picked me, and we went to play games. The rest of the festival was fun. On the way back home, I had fell asleep in dad's arms.

…

When we got to the festival, dad insisted that the girls go ahead of us. And that they should take Goten, too. I was going to ask what he was planning, when he suddenly dragged me along somewhere. We soon came upon a small booth, with cups stacked up. "Oh, I must be going insane. Is that really you, Goku?"

"Yeah. In the flesh. I see you still run this _fun_ game." They both laughed. Who was this guy?

"So, I assume you want to try your hands on getting this year's prize?" The old man began to chuckle. "Well, I do have 7 years' worth of prizes. How bout I let you take 7 shots. On the house." He held a big smile.

"I couldn't. Besides I'm not the one who's going to be playing." The old man looked confused, till he saw me. He then smiled, and placed 7 small balls on the counter. "Is it still 50 yen?"

"Na. It's on the house." Dad told him thanks. Then dad looked at me, and told me how this game worked. Before long I was walking away with 7 boxes. I was still in shock that dad made me do that. I was even surprised what the prizes were.

"So, that's how you got mom the crystal flowers." Dad was blushing as he nodded. "Thanks dad." As we went in search of the girls, we couldn't stop over hearing the gossip going around. These people still can't say anything nice about dad, or mom. When I looked to dad, he showed signs of being upset. He then said that we better hurry, and find mom. I nodded, and we followed her ki. When we found her, Videl was holding her back. When I looked across from them, there was a lady holding her nose. You can tell she was bleeding. Oh boy. This is bad. Mom heard the whispers, or that lady got in mom's face.

I then felt dad's ki was raising, and when I looked next to me, he was flickering. Oh no. Not good. I quickly tried to help Videl, and got mom. Dad followed as I tried to find a bench mom could sit on. When we got away, was when mom finally started crying. Also, dad just went full on super sayian, and looked ready to go back into the festival. Not good at all. I had to quickly pull dad's attention back to a crying mom. Before long, dad was trying his best to calm mom down, and that's when Goten appeared. When he told us that he heard people whispering about someone, dad got upset again. Thankfully mom stopped him. Once everyone was calm, we tried to enjoy a bit more of the festival.

Afterwards, I was flying with Videl to her home. It was silent for a while. "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"What happened with mom. The villagers always used to talk about my parents. I actually thought they stopped after the cell games. Guess I was wrong."

"Don't sweat it. Beside that lady had it coming. Saying stuff how your mom is only dressing up, because she finally dragged your dad back. I actually was going to punch her." We then both smiled. "So." I looked at her. "Are you going to tell me what's in that bag, you been carrying around?" That's when I finally remembered what was in my hands. I felt my face start burning, as I tried saying how it was for her. We stopped flying, and she took the bag from me.

I felt my anxious as I watched her open the bag. When she pulled out the first box, I could practically hear my heart beating in my ears. When she opened it, she looked shock, then her face became unreadable. She then put it back in the bag. Oh no! Does she not like it? I started to panic, and failed to noticed that she flew closer to me. When I did notice she was super close to me, I could still see the unreadable expression. She really doesn't like it.

…

When we finally got home, I placed Goten to bed. Afterward I met with Chichi, in our room. I was still highly upset on what happened. I just couldn't believe it. The moment I walked into our room, I was greeted with arms holding me. I looked down and saw that my little wife was crying. I hugged her, and rubbed her back. I still can't believe those people still talk bad about Chichi. Even worst that the boys were there. I started feeling my anger raising again. They made Chichi cry. They spoke badly about her around the boys. It always got me so mad when they did that around Gohan. And now they have the nerve to do so around Goten. I thought they would have stopped, especially how Piccolo stood up for Chichi. When I did it, nobody listened. When he did it, everyone went quiet for a long time.

"Goku." I snapped back to reality, and looked to see Chichi looking up at me. "Want a snack?" I was completely thrown off by that. I said no; how I just wasn't in the mood. She then looked even more upset. "I said. Do you want a snack?" Uh? I tried saying no again, only for her to start crying. I finally said yes, and we went to the kitchen.

Snack ended up being a full meal. She sat on my lap, and fed me. Every time I took a bite, she kissed my cheek. I also fed her, and kissed her cheek. It was a nice peaceful moment. Soon enough Gohan walked through the front door. He had a big smile as he walked to his room. Guess Videl liked it. After the food was done, I carried Chichi to our room. "You feeling better?" I told her yeah, and kissed her forehead. "We're officially never going back there again." I agreed with her.

When we got to our room, I was about to carry her to our bed, when she whispered that I should lock the door. Well then. I excitedly lock the door and asked what else she wanted. We ended up taking a quick shower together, before I had her all to myself, in our bed. As I loving thrust into her, she wouldn't let my lips go. This was a very good ending to an awful day.

…

I can't believe it. During the 7 years Goku was gone, nobody said anything. I did notice the pity looks everyone gave me. But I always paid no mind, as I made sure the boys always had fun. But the first festival Goku is back, everyone starts talking again. And one person had the nerve to speak badly to my face. Thankfully Videl was there. I know I was extremely upset, but when I saw how it affected Goku it made me feel even worst. Goku hates it when they talk about me, and even worst around Gohan. Not only was he tried to calm me down, I tried calming him down. But when Goten said that, it really angered Goku.

My dear husband. I'm so happy that Goten didn't leave his side, as we tried enjoying the rest of the festival. But the moment we came home, I could tell it still bothered him. He went to tuck Goten to bed, as I went to undo my hair. When I heard Goku coming upstairs, I waited for him by our door. He tries so hard to make everyone happy, so I'm going to do the same. He's so upset that he doesn't want to eat. That just won't do.

I finally got him to eat something. I was even sitting on his lap, as I fed him, and kissed his cheek. His mood was starting to improve. He even started feeding me, and giving me kisses. The moment Gohan came home, he was smiling, which made us smile. As we watched our son, make his way to his room, we couldn't help smile at him. "Our little Gohan is growing up so fast." I then felt a kissed on my neck. I looked to Goku, and he held the sweetest smile. "All thanks to his wonderful mommy." I felt myself blush at that. I tried telling him that he also helped. "No. You did most of the work." I shook my head and kept saying how he also helped. He then kisses my lips.

After we finished eating, I went about washing the dishes. Goku even helped. The moment felt super peaceful. I was quite happy, and when I looked to Goku, he looked happy too. "Almost feels like nothing ever happened to our family." I then felt him kiss my forehead. "I sometimes wonder if this is what it would have been like if everything didn't happened." He then hugged me from behind, and kissed my neck. He sway us back and forth, and kept kissing my neck. It soon ended up with him carrying me, and sharing kisses as we made our way to our room.

Inside I told him to lock the door, and then we went to take a shower. Inside the shower he cleaned me. Well, not at first. But every touched was gentle, and the way his fingers worked me was madding. He was also nipping and licking my neck. Especially given extra attention to his mark. "I love you." I told him I love him too. After the shower, we ended up on the bed, where he showered me with love. I didn't want to let him go. As he thrust into me, I kept his lips to mine. The rest of the night was peaceful as we snuggle together.

…

She kissed me. It threw me off guard, but it made me so happy. So, she did like it. When we made it to her home, we ended up talking in her room. I don't know how it happened, but I had in my lap as held her close. Holding her like this felt super nice. We were just talking about different topics, even about a project that was coming up. She would sometimes even kiss my cheek, and I felt my cheek burning.

When she kiss me again, I turned my face in time that our lips touch. It felt electric. We kept dropping kisses on each other's lips. Soon our tongues dance together, and my tongue tasted all inside her mouth. When we finally parted, we were breathless. Plus, her eyes looks so dreamy, that I could just get lost in them. Without thinking, I pressed my lips against hers again. We kept kissing till we heard a knock at her door. We started to laugh, as I let her get the door. It was her dad, and I greeted him. He gave me a funny look, and then said I had to start leaving. I gave Videl one more hug, before I flew out the window.

As I flew home, I was so over the top happy. Not only did Videl like what I gave her, she also kissed me. Then we ended up having our first make out session. Today was full of so many emotions, but it ended on a high note. Once I was away from the city, I started doing summersaults in the sky as I continued flying home. "YAHOO!"

When I finally got home, I saw that my parents we downstairs, but I paid them no mind. As I basically skipped to my room, I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Once inside my room, all I could think about was Videl.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90: Where are you?**

After the festival things have been interesting around the house. Well, mom and dad seem very quiet. Gohan was also acted more weird than usual. Every time he came home from school, crimefighting, or even study sessions with Videl, he was just super happy. It was creepy. Not even me jumping on his back, to wake him up, killed his joy. Who the hell is this person, and what happened to my big brother? He doesn't even get mad, and that's scary. On top of that, our parents act like everything is ok. This is just weird.

But at least I could look forward to my birthday and Christmas. Both are next month. That's when it hit me. Everyone always gets gift on Christmas. I even make cards for everyone. What would dad like? Speaking of dad. I haven't seen him all week. I asked mom, and she seems to not know. I asked Gohan, and he doesn't know either. I try to locate his ki. I could sense him, but I can't tell were he is. He's so far away. I wonder why.

…

"Bulma, you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Now stop asking questions, and get moving. It took me forever to get Vegeta out of the house." I can't believe this. Though she said that usually she asked Gohan to help, but didn't want to bug him this time. See here I am, helping Bulma repair the damage Vegeta did to the gravity room. "Can you stop moving so much!" After was done, she asked me if I could run a few errands for her.

"And why would I be the best person for this? Isn't Vegeta more knowing of space?" She gave me a look. "Good point. So, what exactly am I doing?"

"I just need you to go to one of Frieza's old bases, and grab as much tech as you can. Don't give me that look. Can't you ask one of your friends to help you out." I was just about to say something, when…

"Lady you're crazy. On top of that, Goku still owes me."

I then looked to Bulma. "That's the other reason I came here in the first place." Her face turned red, and I soon found myself smacked across the face. "Hey! Calm down. Not like you haven't before." Another smack. Well, till she brought out one of her guns and started shooting at me. "Hey. Cut it out. At least I spoke highly of you." What's a little white lie going to hurt. "I thought you would appreciate the compliment. Especially since I said you were prettier than my wife." I can't believe I said that. I just hope she buys it.

"One picture, and that's it." Dende, after this I'm a dead man. Not like I haven't seen her before. I'm just grateful that I told Chichi about this beforehand. Yeah, she screamed and threw me out the house. And might I add, she blasted me. Thankfully, after explaining, and begging for forgiveness, she said fine. But that I would have to make it up to her. That's another reason I agreed to doing odd jobs for Bulma. Thank goodness I didn't have to touch her.

To my great relief, and sanity, she had one of her bots take the picture. She even placed it in an envelope, so I couldn't see. I quickly went to the old Kai, gave him the envelope, and asked the current Supreme Kai for help. Once I collect, what I think would please Bulma, I went back to her. I gave her everything, and asked if there was anything else. "Not at all. I already called the restaurant. Here's the address, and just tell them my name." I told her thank you and was off.

Once I got home, I was ambushed by Goten. "Where were you? And why was everyone so ok with it?" I could see tears starting to build. I tried telling him that everything was find. That I was just doing a few things. He didn't look convince. "Still doesn't explain why everyone was ok." I then hugged him.

"Sorry about that buddy. Next time I'll let you know that I'm stepping out." He then looked at me, and he used his sleeve to rub the tears away.

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now come on, we have to get ready." He asked why. "We're going out to eat. So, we have to be on our best behavior for mommy." He nodded and runs back inside the house. Gohan was on the couch reading, and already dressed. I then went to our room, and braced myself. When I opened the door, I took a defensive stance. But nothing happened. I didn't get hit, nor yelled at, or even an angry look. All I saw was Chichi fixing her hair. I then saw clothes on the bed, and automatic saw the suit. I hate those, but it makes Chichi happy. I slowly made my way to the bed, till she called me over to her. "Yes, Chichi."

"How did it go?"

"Thankfully she went into a different room, and got a bot to take the picture. Also, she placed in an envelope, so, I didn't see anything." She gave me a nod, and told me to hurry and get dress. Thank goodness she wasn't making me wear a tie.

…

I can't believe this! "Goku! How could you even do that! On top of that, she's your friend! Not some random female! Also! How dare you suggested that you'll be the one to take the photo!" I was bending his arms backward, while my foot was pressing on his shoulder blades.

"But she's used to having people see her. And it was for the earth. I thought you'll be happier that I didn't suggest you." I started to stomp on his back. "Ow! That actually hurts."

"That's not the point! And since you brought up that wonderful fact! How dare you say I'm flat chested! How dare you compare me to another woman! Especially saying things like that!"

"But that was a complete lie, to make Vegeta agree. You know that you have way fuller breast than Bulma. You also know that you have a way better figure than her. So, come on. I'm sorry." I bend his arms more.

"Goku!"

"For goodness sake Chichi! Your body is nowhere as saggy as Bulma's. Everything about you is all nice and perfect. Firm to the touch. And even your skin glows. It hasn't aged by a long shot. Bulma actually looks old." I finally released his arms, and got my foot off him. I watched him roll his shouldn't, as I crossed my arms. He stood up, and held my hips. "Besides, you're naturally beautiful, compared to her. You don't need all that make up, to show off your beauty. You definitely don't need to show off that wonderful body." I was still fuming, but that seductive grin of his wasn't making it easy. "Only I get to see that tight body of yours." He then purred against my ear. "Like how I want to see it now."

I then felt him kiss my neck, and rub up and down my sides. "Fine. But I want to have a dinner out as a family." I then felt him picking me up, and instinctually I wrapped my legs around his waist. We started kissing, as he brought us over to the bed.

"Thank goodness the boys has school" I started to giggle at that, as he laid me on the bed. I then felt him start undoing my clothes, as we kissed. When he had gotten rid of our clothes, he kissed my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I then felt him thrust into me, and we in complete bliss. That was Monday, and he hasn't been home since. Goten did looked very worried, and so did Gohan. Later in the day I got a call from Bulma, saying that I and the boys should start getting ready. I asked what for, and she told me how she set up dinner reservations to a restaurant. Also, how she will cover the cost, so, I didn't have to worry about money. I said thank you, and asked what this brought this up. When she said Goku, I couldn't help have a big smile.

I told Gohan to start getting dress, and if he seen Goten. Somehow Goten was nowhere to be seen around the house. But Gohan said he was close by. I went to his room, and set out his outfit. I then went to our room, and set out a nice suit for Goku. He's going to look so handsome. I should look my best as well.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I was impressed. It looked super fancy. I can't believe this. Maybe I underdress, and I was feeling uneasy. When we were brought to our table, I couldn't help admire the decor. That's when I noticed how empty it was. When the waiter came to ask for our drink orders, I couldn't help ask about the emptiness. "Oh. We were informed about your family, and was advice it was similar to Ms. Bulma's husband. So, we took extra steps to not over work our cooking staff." With that I couldn't help blush out of embarrassment. I even noticed that Gohan seemed embarrassed. Well, I should have expected this, but still was embarrassing.

As we ate, I couldn't stop smiling at how my boys are being well behaved. They weren't making a mess, or being loud. They were acting like a well behave family. It made me super happy. When I finished my meal, I continued watching my boys. They looked so happy, and I was loving it. When they were done, we walked outside. Outside Goku suggested if we should take a nice walk, instead of rushing home. "That sounds lovely." As we walked, it was feeling wonderful. It was so peaceful, and perfect. Well, until Gohan got a call from Videl, saying something about she needed help with a riot downtown. Gohan looked between sad and happy. I told him that it was alright, and that for him to be careful. He told me that he will, before he pressed his watch and left.

The rest of us continued walking, and I was starting to feel cold. "Would you like to use my coat? Or would you like to head home?"

"Coat would be nice. I'm not ready to go home yet." That's when I noticed Goten was nowhere in sight. I started to panic. "Goku! Where's Goten?" He then looked concerned for a moment, and then he looked calm.

"He's a little bit ahead of us. He's fine." I still didn't start feeling on edge. "We'll catch up to him soon. Besides if anything was to happen, I'll get him in time." He then kissed my forehead.

…

When Gohan left, it was just me, mom, and dad. We continued walking and it was super nice. It was peaceful, and my parents looked so happy. Gohan was right about how nice it was to walked with our parents. As we walked, I saw something up ahead, and waiting to know what it was. I looked at my parents and they were speaking. I'm not going far, it'll be ok. I can easily get back.

When I reached the thing, it was just a bunch of swings. We ended up at a park. I decided to play in the playground. I wasn't far from my parents, and the jungle gym looks fun. I made it to the top when they finally showed up. They looked so happy. I then made my way down, and walked over to them. When I got to them, dad ruffled my hair. They both were smiling at me, and it made me happy. Maybe they would want to play with me. "Let's play on the swings. Please." Dad had a big smile and said sure. He ended up pushing me and mom. It was so much fun.

Before long Gohan showed up, and was with Videl. "So, how did it go?" Gohan went about how the people, in the riot, were just being a chaotic mess. And how it didn't take long to get everyone under control. Then he and Videl join us at the swings. They seem to have made it a contest between. It was funny. But dad kept pushing me and mom. Today was pretty nice.

When we finally went home, I didn't want to go to bed. I wanted to continue playing. But nobody wanted to play, and mom said I couldn't play video games tonight. I was started to feel sad. Then dad asked if I wanted to join him, while he did his before bed workout. I agreed. It was better than nothing. We quickly changed our clothes, to not upset mom. I was doing push ups with him, and then ended up resting on his chest, as he did sit ups. It actually had put me to sleep.

The next day was nice. Even when everyone was doing their own thing, we all were in the den together. Mom was knitting. Gohan was doing school work. Dad was working out. Mom was making me study, too. It was nice. Super peaceful, and it made me happy. Gohan was also wearing a big smile.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91: Goten Birthday**

I can't wait for next week. It's going to be my birthday. And the week after will be Christmas. I wonder what will happen on my birthday. Usually mom made all my favorites, and Gohan sometimes surprise me with a new toy or game. But this year is more exciting. That's because it'll be the first birthday with dad.

Gohan told me stories how dad always did things with him on his birthday. Gohan also said how dad would make it all about him. Like one time, dad found the perfect stop for a birthday picnic. Or another time, dad surprised big brother with a special hat. But that was before his life changed. Afterwards, dad just made sure he gave Gohan is full attention. Like, Dad would not train at all, and did everything Gohan wanted to do. He even made sure Gohan felt special on his birthday.

I wonder what dad will be like for my birthday. Maybe we'll play lots of games. But we do that every day. Maybe if it snows, we can play in the snow. Or maybe ride dinosaurs. Whatever we end up doing it will be fun.

…

"Goku." He looked at me. "Goten's birthday is next week." All I heard was an oh. That won't do. "What we going to do for him? Or better question. What are _you_ going to do? Since this will be the first birthday you'll get to celebrate with him." He was silent, as he rubbed my arm. I wonder what he's thinking. Then he said that he doesn't know.

"What can I do? What would the little guy want to do? How was he during his past birthdays? What would he like? I just don't know what to do." I raised my head from his chest, and looked at him. He looks so worried. My poor Goku.

"Goten usually like to play games on his birthday. He also tends to ask Gohan to tell him stories about you." That's when his hand stopped, and looked at me. He then adjusted so his body was on his side, and facing me. "He would even ask Gohan to share things you did on Gohan's birthday." He then kissed my forehead, and he held me closer. "Well, this year you're no longer a story. You're real." He kissed my forehead again.

"Does he like books like Gohan?" I shook my head. "But he loves to play a lot. But I already play with him. What can I do to make his birthday special?" My dear Goku is really thinking hard about this.

"Maybe we could shop for a gift for him. And you get to pick it out." _But._ "No buts. I already was planning to get him a gift. But I do have enough for you to pick a gift for him, too." He then kissed my lips. "We'll go while he's in school tomorrow." We shared one more kiss, before he hover over me.

…

Today Chichi took me to a toy store, to find a gift for Goten. Would a toy really be enough? As we walked around there were a few things looked interesting. But nothing seemed right. The 'boys' section of the store had lots of guns, action figures, and sports stuff. Even had stuff with wheels to play outside. Most of this stuff looks ok, and some look like they could break easily. I didn't really get the point of this place. We then walked pass some race cars. Ox King used to get those for Gohan all the time. Would Goten like one?

I asked Chichi, and she said that Goten doesn't like cars. Well, there goes that. She currently was looking at a few action figures. I asked why. "Some of these are from his favorite superhero show. I'm trying to remember which ones he has already." She then puts the one in her hand down. "Maybe I shouldn't." She then walked away from the figures, and starting looking at other toys. As I walked over to her, I spotted something at the corner of my eye. Maybe he'll like this? It does have what he likes to talk about. It even has the one he keeps saying it's his favorite. I show it to Chichi, and she has the biggest smile ever.

She paid for it, and then we were off to a clothes store. She said that'll she'll buy him a superhero shirt. With that said and done, we made our way home. She hid the gifts away, after wrapping them up. As she did so, I waited for her in the kitchen. I was looking at the calendar and notice that Christmas was the week after. I wonder what I should do for everyone. Then it hit me. Before I left, I told Chichi I'll be right back.

"Goku, seriously! If you're not dead don't show up at my office."

"Sorry about that King Yemma. But you think it's possible to get one small, tiny favor?" He looked at me angry, but asked what it was. I tried explaining what it was.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, GOKU! That's against the rules! You being here is against the rules! Now scram!"

"Come on. Just this once. I can't do it myself, since, as you say, I'm not dead." He told me he'll think about it, and that he'll tell King Kai to give me his answer. "Thank you. And sorry for holding up the line." With that I went back home, to a confused wife.

…

Next week is Goten's birthday, I wonder what we're all going to do. Mom would probably get him a toy like always, and cook his favorite foods. But also, this will be the first-time dad gets to spend it with him. Now I'm curious what dad is going to do. Get to see if Goten drives dad crazy for wanting to play. Or probably dad will just do what he normally does, and that will be enough. Dad would probably play as much as Goten wants, and maybe share stories. With that stuck in my head, I wonder what about Christmas. _That_ would be interesting.

I then felt a hand was coming my way, and I grabbed it in time. I then looked to who it belong to. I had to blink a few times to realize it was Videl's. "You finally snapped out of it. We have to go. Lunch is over." Oh shot! I completely forgot I was still at school. "So, what where you in a daze about this time?"

"Goten's birthday is coming up. And it'll be the first-time dad will be celebrating with us."

"How is he going to be?" 7. "Cool. Can I come?"

"I see why not. Just be warned, Goten tends to be extra annoying on his birthday."

"So, what. Besides, what should I get him?"

"Why you want to get him something? And besides, if you are thinking of getting him something try action figures. Like superhero action figures. He loves to collect them." She then slammed a book to my chest. "Ouch. I guess this is the book for next months debate subject." She nods and walks off.

…

Today's the day! I'm so excited! I jumped out of bed, and ran upstairs. Should I wake up big brother or dad? Wow. Now I'm stuck on between their rooms, thinking really hard. I always wake big brother on my birthday. But this time dad is here. I don't know what to do. So, I ended up sitting on the floor, thinking. Soon, mom stepped into the hallway. She said happy birthday, and asked why I was in the hallway. "I don't know who to wake up. I want to wake Gohan, like always. But I also want to wake dad." She smiled at me, and told me either choice was fine. And that she hopes she doesn't have to clean any burnt walls. I giggled at that. And so, I chose to wake dad up.

Just when I about to land on his back, he turned around and hugged me. Aw man. I wanted to surprise him. Wait. Was dad up the whole time? "Happy birthday, Goten." I couldn't help smile at that, and hug him back. Hearing him say that sounded so awesome. I said thank you. I was going to leave his room, so he can get ready, but instead he was carrying me the whole time. This felt nice.

Soon after breakfast, Videl came and it made me sad. Whenever she comes over it usually meant big brother was going to spend time with her. But he just can't! It's my birthday! I want him to spend time with me! And to my great surprise, Videl said she came because she heard it was my birthday. YAY! Videl came because of me. The rest of the day I got to play with everyone. Even got dad to play against me in a video game. After lunch, Trunks came over. This was starting to be the best birthday ever.

Well, until mom kicked us all out. Well, not dad, but me, Trunks, Videl, and Gohan. So, we all played ninja tag, till mom said we could come back inside. Videl wasn't good at ninja tag, but it sure was funny seeing her try. Also, me and Trunks kept making sure she was it every time. Gohan kept telling her to tag him, but she refused. It was so much fun, until Gohan kept trying to make us tag him, when we were it. That's not fun. Gohan knows how to play; Videl doesn't.

Soon, mom called us all back to the house. When inside there was a huge pile of food on the table. And then I noticed that aunty Bulma, uncle Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Marron, Mr. Piccolo, and just about everyone was here. It made me happy. Mom made all my favorites. After we ate, I got to blow out the candles on my cake. "Goten, make a wish." What possibly could I wish for? All my friends and family were here. Even dad was here. There's nothing I could wish for. Well, I could wish that this happy feeling never ends. With that, I gently blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

Soon came time to open gifts. As always, Bulma got me video games. Krillin and 18 got me a water gun. Super cool. Mom got me my favorite superhero shirt. To my surprise Videl got me a gift, and it was a superhero card game. But what shock me, and everyone else, was dad also got me a gift. When I opened it, I wanted to cry. It was a bug catcher kit, and it came with different sample of insects. To top it off, one of them was my favorite, which was a beetle. It was absolutely perfect. I ended up hugging dad, and crying while I said thank you. It was the best gift in the whole world.

Even when everyone left, I didn't leave dad's side. I was just so over joyed. The first time I had my dad celebrating my birthday, and he got me a gift. Even if he didn't get me anything, I would still be happy. Even if he game me anything else, I would still be happy. But this was just too much. Gohan was right about dad listening to what we enjoy. When it was time for bed, I couldn't part with dad. Mom joked, saying how I was practically glued to him. I didn't want to sleep in my room. I was so happy mom agreed to me sleeping in their room. Even Gohan joined us. This was the best birthday ever!

…

Wow. Dad got him a gift, and Goten started crying. It was really a special birthday after all. When everyone left, Goten was still stuck to dad. And it didn't seem like dad mind. It made me happy seeing them like this. Videl was the only one who stood a little bit longer. Before she went home, she said she'll be back tomorrow.

When it was time for bed, I was thinking on maybe doing some studying before I fell asleep. But then dad, and mom, said we're all going to sleep in their room. This was nice. Studying could wait till tomorrow. As we got ready for bed, I noticed dad and mom having very big smiles. This was nice. As we fell asleep, it felt awesome to be this close with everyone. My little brother is really special.

The next day, Goten still wouldn't let dad go. It was sure funny seeing dad trying to get out of the spider hug. Dad was barely able to go to the bathroom, without Goten hugging his leg. When Goten did let go of dad, it was for short periods of time. Mom was even laughing. Today Goten was being extremely clingy to dad, and it was just too funny. And when Videl came over, and saw what was happening, even she laughed.

During the rest of the day, me and Videl studied in my room. Well, that and randomly talked about other things. We talked about the up coming Christmas party at Bulma's. We even talked about other school subjects. We were now laying on my bed, talking about what we wanted to do after high school. "I don't know. Maybe a professor, or even a scientist."

"What would you teach? What type of science?

"I don't really know. Maybe physics."

"You should go do it. Me on the other hand. I always thought I would take over my dad's dojo. But now I feel different about it. Maybe I would let life take me where I'm supposed to be." I then held her hand.

"Whatever you choose I'll be there cheering you on."

"Same to you." We were just about to kiss, when we heard mom screaming that dinner was ready. We laughed and headed downstairs.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92: Christmas**

The day after Goten birthday he just wouldn't let me go. Not saying it was bad thing, just didn't know what to do. Gohan wasn't even this clingy. It was a battle to get him off, so I could go pee. And Gohan and Chichi making fun of the situation was slightly upsetting. Not saying I didn't find this at all funny. Just upsetting that they were enjoying the show. Everything I did Goten was hugging me the whole time. When it was time for bed, he wanted to sleep with me and Chichi. It wasn't that bad.

Since Goten and Gohan was on this so-called Christmas break, they were lounging around the house. So, looks like I should get use to these random school breaks. It's not bad. I get to spend a lot of time with Chichi when they're in school. And I get to spend a lot of time with them, when they're home. It was a nice balance. Since it was snowing today, maybe we could have some fun outside. Just when I was going to suggest it, Goten had started cheering how it was snowing outside. He even jumped around, asking to go play outside.

Thankfully Chichi said yes, and we all started getting dressed up to go outside. Just as I opened the door, Videl was there. Isn't this a fun little surprise? Gohan was right how sometimes she just pops out of nowhere. Speaking of Gohan, where is he? Oh, he's in his room. Something about getting a head start on winter assignments. I asked Videl if she wanted to join the family in playing in the snow. She said yes. Now time to get Gohan out of his books, and join the fun.

With a little work, he started getting ready and we were all outside. The kids started a snowball fight, while me and Chichi made snow angels. It was a fun day for the family. We played outside till dinner, and afterwards. The next day we played outside again. After that, it was Bulma's Christmas party.

"Chichi. Do I really have to wear this? It's so uncomfortable."

"Oh, calm down. You look nice. And you should be happy I didn't pick out a suit instead." I couldn't help smile at her. "I wonder if we should invite Videl and her father to spend Christmas day." I gave her smile, before we went off to Bulma's.

…

During Bulma's party I was actually enjoying the myself. During the past 7 years I would feel sad during this time of the year, since I couldn't get the one gift I wanted. But this year, my wish came true, and he's standing right next to me. Everything seem right with the world as we enjoyed the party. Even Gohan seem to enjoy himself, since Videl came along. My sweet little boy.

Before I knew it, Bulma had pulled me aside to an empty room. She wanted to know if everything was ok. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm actually enjoying myself." She smiled, but I could tell she was still worried. "You're worrying yourself for nothing. I mean it. Everything is fine." She then handed me a capsule case, and it was one of the big ones. When I looked inside, there were many different capsules. "What is this for?"

"Did you already forget?" I was confused, and she was snickering behind her hand. "It's some stuff for you could use for farming. Since you told me your little idea for Goku. On top of that, there's also a few things for you, too. Like this." She pointed to capsule number 88. "It's a capsule home, but I set it up to be a personal library. I don't know all the books that you like. But I thought it would be a nice home, away from home. For those days you want to take a break."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. The priceless expression on your face is enough. Now let's get back if we still want to eat anything. Those boys are probably started to fight over food by now." We both giggled, and went back to the party. She wasn't wrong though. It really felt like we stepped into a warzone. Goten and Goku vs Vegeta and Trunks, while Gohan and Videl cheered them on. It was funny to watch. That's when I saw the most beautiful piece of cake ever. But the sad part was that it was in the middle of the boys. Guess I have no choice. "Chichi? What are you thinking?"

"Wish me luck." With that I march on over, told everyone to stop. When everyone looked at me, they all seemed confused. Before they question what was the matter, I quickly grabbed the cake, and backed away. "Ok, you guys can continue." The boys looked speechless as I took a bite. Mm. It taste as good as it looks. "Don't give me that look." They all gave me a weird shock look, before going back to their little eating war. I found a seat, away from the boys, and enjoyed the cake in piece. Every bite felt like heaven.

After I finished the cake, I was still hungry. But I doubt there was any food left, after the boys' little battle. I sat happily as I watched everyone talking. I was so last in thought, that I didn't realize someone sat next to me. "Chichi." I had to blink a few times, before I looked to whoever said my name. It was Goku, and he hand a plate of food in his hands. It was probably for him. I was just about to look away. "Chichi, take it. Aren't you hungry?" I couldn't help feel myself blush at that. So, the plate was for me? It made me giddy inside, as I took it. Goku stood by me as I ate. Before I could say anything, he had handed me a glass of water. I couldn't stop smiling.

The rest of the party went very peacefully. When it was time to head home, it was a nice trip. Once everyone was settling in for the night, I felt Goku wrap his arms around me. He kissed my neck, and asked if I enjoyed the party. "Yeah. Especial since my Christmas wish came true." He asked what was that. "That you would be home for Christmas." That's when I felt him tighten his hold.

"I'm going to be here for many more Christmas to come." He kissed my forehead. "So." I looked up, at his face. "Did you enjoy the cake?" I started to giggle, and said yes. "Well missy, that was the prize for the winner of who ate the most. But, since you're my wife, I'll let it side." I couldn't help laugh at that. Well, oops. "It's ok. I had to convince Vegeta that even without a prize I could still win."

"Did you win?"

"That's a silly question." He poked my nose. "You already know the answer."

"Oh, come on. Is it so bad that I want to hear you say it?" We both started giggling, and then he said that he won. "So, when are we going to pick out a tree? Christmas is just 3 days away."

"How about tomorrow? Who got the honors of picking last years?"

"The boys fought over it, but in the end Gohan got to pick."

"In that case, Goten gets to pick. Unless." He carried me to the bed, and laid us in the sheets. I snuggled into his embrace. "You would like the honors of picking a tree." I shook my head. "Oh, why not?" I then poked him, and asked why he didn't want to pick the tree. "I just can't do that. You and the boys should pick, not me."

"Please don't tell me you really believe that. Come on. I think the boys would love a tree picked by you. Besides." I snuggled closer. "You always picked the best ones."

…

After the whole shock of mom taking the cake, dad started laughing. Dad then said that he could still out eat Vegeta regardless if there was a prize. The got uncle Vegeta mad, and started eating faster. Dad even ate faster, but after he had put a plate to the side. I wonder why he did that. After the whole eating contest, dad had won and uncle Vegeta was angry. After dad tried to Vegeta to try again next time, he got up and took the plate with him.

I watched him sit next to mom, and gave her the plate. Oh, that's why. Also, why didn't I think of that? I then looked over to uncle Vegeta, and he didn't do the same thing for aunty Bulma. Why is that? Then I looked back to my parents, and mom was blushing. They seem happy. That made me happy. I then looked over to big brother and Videl, and they were looking at our parents. They also looked happy to see that. This year party is awesome.

Not only does mom look happy this time around, but so does Gohan. The rest of the party was fun. I played with Trunks, and Marron. We even tried bugging Gohan and Videl. It was super fun. On top of that, when I started feeling tired, I sat between my parents. The word parents was so awesome to say. It gave me a warm feeling inside. I always got a warm feeling every time I said mom, but this warm feeling is different. It feels better.

I didn't know I fell asleep, until I woke up in my bed the next day. As I got out of bed, I noticed that nobody was up yet. Maybe I should wake them up. I was about to go up the stairs, when I changed my mind. I'll just play in my room, till mom wakes up. Or dad. I'm still getting used to that. it feels nice either way.

YAY! Today we're going to get a tree! On top of that, I get to pick! Gohan always got to pick. Now it's my turn. So excited! As we get ready to head out, we over hear a weird voice. Dad is talking to it. I don't really get what either are saying, but I do understand that dad made a request. And that, that request has been granted. So, daddy asked for something, and that person said yes. I wonder what it is. On top of that, dad looks really excited about the news. Mom ask him what's going on, but says we have to wait till Christmas. Oh, so a Christmas surprise. Dad looks really excited about it, but everyone else looks confused. Well, if dad is excited than I'm excited.

…

Dad's request was granted? What did he request? He then tells us we'll find out on Christmas. So, like a Christmas surprise? Mom doesn't look too happy about that. But dad insist that he can't tell her, or anyone. Well, Christmas is the day after tomorrow, so, it's not a long wait. As we made our way to find a tree, we were enjoying a nice walk.

Since mom couldn't fly, and she refused to do so today. Either way, it was a nice day. But then it got me thinking. Why doesn't mom want to learn how to fly? Or even use ki? I know mom is the strongest _human_ female on earth, but it still makes me wonder. "Mom?" She looked back at me. "Why don't you want to learn how to fly? Or at least learn to use ki?"

Dad started to snicker, and mom hit his arm. "I just don't want to. But I do know how to use ki, just not how you boys use it." My mouth dropped, and so did Goten's.

"When was this? How long? Did dad teach you?"

"If I'm correct I was a teenager when dad started going heavy on my training."

"So, wait. Dad didn't teach you? So, does dad know?"

Dad started to laugh now, and tried to walk away. Mom got a snowball and threw it at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Just thinking about all the times, you used ki and that Gohan never even noticed." Dad started running from mom. Now I'm completely confused. What did he mean by that? Did I miss something as I grew up? That's when I noticed I was standing alone, since everyone was running ahead. Hey!

After we got the tree, me and Goten had started asking mom questions. Like stuff related to how she uses ki. All she tells us is that she just uses it when she needs an extra kick to her strength. Dad couldn't stop snickering the whole time. Mom then told us that she blasted dad a few times, before I was even born. Sounds like dad got in trouble a lot. "No. Your mother just went through her mood swings."

"Say one more word and you'll regret it." Seeing them like this was pretty funny. It even got me and Goten to laugh. After mom calm down, we started to decorate the tree. It felt nice having dad here, and joking around while we decorate. It feels so long ago that we were like this. Now Goten to experiences it as well. This will be the most specialist Christmas ever. Dad even put Goten on his shoulders, so he can place the star on top.

I also really hope everyone like what I got them. Thank goodness I did my Christmas shopping during the summer. And for nobody to actually notice was even better. I didn't lie those times I send I was going to hang with Videl, just that I saw her afterwards. It wasn't easy to convince Bulma to keep it a secret, that I was doing odd jobs for her. I know dad said I shouldn't go behind mom's back, but I really wanted to get everyone something. I hope they all like what I got them.

…

"Goku! You better time me what's happening on Christmas. You know I don't like surprises."

"Come on hon. I promise you that you'll like this surprise. So, don't worry about it." I tried bring her closer to me, but she kept moving away. She currently has her back towards me. Whenever I tried to get closer, she would elbow me. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that. It's nothing bad, I promise." She then turned to me and had a pouty face. I kissed her forehead.

"You promise?" I told her yes, and she finally snuggled into my arms.

As we're drifting to sleep, I couldn't help comment. "One of the few luxuries I missed while I was dead."

"What do you mean?" She shifted to look at me, which made it that she was slightly away. "Don't pout. Tell me what you meant."

"Holding you."

"How is that a luxury?"

I couldn't help smile, and I brought her in close again. "Every time I'm away, this is the one thing I missed the most about being home. Sure, your cooking is the best in the whole universe. Sure, the bed is comfy. But I'm used to roughing it out. So, having ok food, and no bed is nothing. But being with _you_ I'm no longer alone. Want to hear the first thought I had when we started living together?" I felt her nod, and kissed her forehead. "I'm no longer alone. At that I felt both super happy, and super sad."

"Why?"

"Because I was always alone after grandpa died. Even when I made friends, I still felt alone." I then felt wetness on my chest. So, I pulled away some to look at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you."

"Why would that make you cry?" I felt super confused. She then wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me down for a kiss. When we parted, she still had tears, but she was smiling. This was not just any smile. She was smiling even with her eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment. She looks so beautiful with that smile. Makes me feel special every time she gave me that smile.

"I love you." I told her I love her too, and kissed her again. That kiss soon turned to me thrust into her tight core. I used my hands to play with her breast, and I kissed her wonderful lips. I could feel her rubbing circles around my tail stub. But I tried my best to stay in control. After I made her come a few times, I finally let go of my self-control, and practically slamming into her. To not make a sound when I came, I kissed her deeply. We shared a few more kissed, before we finally fell asleep.

On Christmas morning I were wakened up by a very excited Goten. Even Gohan was in the room, trying to pull me out of bed. It seem Chichi woke up before me again. The boys kept trying to get me out of bed. Both saying come on dad. Goten practically jumping on me, while Gohan shakes me. "I'm up, I'm up." The boys finally stopped moving me, but Goten didn't get off. Once I got out of bed, Goten started with the hugging my leg. It took me a moment to get him off, and then carry him. I hugged Gohan with my other arm, as we made our way downstairs.

After breakfast, Goten really wanted to start opening gifts. But Chichi said not yet. Something about we were waiting for someone. I could probably take a good guess. So, we watched movies as we waited. Soon, there was a knock at the door. Gohan was ready to get up, but I told Chichi to get it. Everyone looked confused for a moment, but didn't say anything. Then there was a loud scream. "GOKU!" Me and the boys went to go see what happen.

There in the doorway was Chichi hugging a woman, and crying. Well, I didn't expect it to be this early. But at least it's before Videl came over. "Dad, who's that lady mom is hugging?"

"She's my mommy." Chichi was so choked up when she said that.

…

The moment I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes. It's the lady I saw in all the pictures my dad had. It's her, from the picture that she's carrying me. I don't believe it. I just can't believe it. I then see the halo above her head, and now I can definitely believe it. "GOKU!" It's my mom! I actually got to see her, after all the years of wishing. I invite her in. Once the door was closed, I couldn't hold back the need to hug her. I couldn't even stop the tears from falling as I embrace her. "Mom."

"Dad, who's that lady mom is hugging?"

I was so choked up as I said it was my mom. I was still in disbelief, but same time I was just so happy. "Goku was right. You did grow up to be a beautiful young woman." I looked at her, and then at Goku. I then mouth a thank you, as I continued hugging my mom. "I don't have that much time, but it makes me so happy to see you." I felt her stroke my hair, and rubbed my back. I'm so glad I let my hair down today. This was such an amazing feeling. "Are those your boys?" I nod my head. "They really are adorable. Do they make you happy?" I nod again. "Even Goku?" I nod once more. "That makes me so happy. You found yourself a very sweet man. Now sweety, can you look at me." I looked up at mom. "Always remember I love you. And I can't wait to hear all the wonderful stories, of your family, when we meet again." I gave her a big smile and nodded. She gave me almost the same smile, before she disappeared.

It made me sad to see her go, but I was also so over joyed. I then felt strong arms around me. "Merry Christmas." I then felt him kiss my forehead. That was the greatest gift anyone had ever given me. I felt overcome with happiness. I turned in his arms, and gave him a kiss. "I knew you'll like it."

…

I can't believe it. Mom met her mom. So, that was what dad requested. Mom looks so happy. When mom finally calm down, we went back to watching movies. Well, until there was another know at the door. This time dad let me answer it. Turns out to be Videl and her dad, and grandpa. They had gifts in their hands, as they came inside.

Once everyone was in the den, mom said we could finally open gifts. Goten was the first one to open his gifts. Most were toys, and a new stuffed animal. And he also got a new scarf. He thanked everyone, and wore his new scarf proudly. Then I opened my gifts. Oh, a new sweater. And some books, no surprised there. But there was one thing I did get that caught me off guard.

It was almost like the gift I got from Goten, but this was different. This notebook, for starters, had a red cover, and gold edges. When I looked at the back it was engraved with my name. I tried looking for the tag that said who it was from, but there wasn't any. Videl even looked confused. My parents both had huge smiles, even Goten. I was very happy with my gift.

As I watched everyone else open their gift, I couldn't stop hugging my new notebook. Videl gave me a kiss on the cheek, after she saw what I got her. I'm so happy she liked it. Mom even liked her gifts. Dad was completely shock that he even got anything. He kept trying to say he didn't deserve it. Same old dad. But when he finally opened his gifts, he had a big smile. He got a scarf, stitched with orange stars, from mom. A nicely made card from Goten. And a few new obis, that I got engraved with all our names. He gave us a big hug, and said thank you.

After dinner, we all played games. Then dad and Goten got me and Videl under a mistletoe, that was by the kitchen opening. It made me super nerves. Not like we haven't kissed before, but not in front of our parents. I was tempted to back away, till Videl pulled my collar and kissed me. After the shock I kissed back. What made it even more embarrassing was how dad cheered. Thankfully me and Goten, got him and mom under the mistletoe next.

Now he, and mom, face were red, as they stared at each other. How you like it? After a few seconds, mom punched dad in the gut. When he bent forward, she grabbed his face into a kiss. Then it turned to dad bending mom back, and deepening the kiss. Me and Goten whistled, even Mr. Satan. After my parents ended the kiss, mom was blushing like mad, while dad awkwardly walked back to the couch. Even dad was blushing crazy.

"Gohan." I turned my head to Videl. "You're parents sure act super cute together."

"I agree." We then started giggling as dad gave us a weird look. This definitely was the best Christmas ever. Once Videl and her dad left, it was bed time. When I entered my room, I thought maybe I should sign the first page of my new notebook. When I opened it, I notice there was pocket inside, and inside that was a piece of paper. I took the paper out, and opened it. It had a picture of my first Christmas, and dad carrying me. It made me want to cry. The paper also had a note inside.

_To daddy's little man._

_Merry Christmas_

This was the perfect Christmas ever.

…

Seeing mom happy at meeting her mom, was so awesome. Mom looked so happy. Shortly after that Videl and her dad came, and I was finally able to open presents. I was surprised that Videl got me video game about my favorite superheroes. Mom made me a scarf, and I absolutely love it. It had my two favorite colors, green and blue. Gohan got me another friend for Mr. Happy. This time it was pterodactyl, and it's blue. Dad didn't get me anything, but that's ok. The gift he gave me on my birthday is enough, and I'm happy.

Then when big brother opened the gift, I help our parents get for him, he had the biggest smiled ever. I still didn't get why dad wanted it to be red and gold. But whatever the reason, at least Gohan loves it. Soon it came to dad's turn, and he tried to get away from not opening his gifts. No! Dad needs to open his gifts.

When he finally said he'll open them, I was the first one to give him my gift. I put a lot of work into making that card. He gave me a big hug, and if I was imaging it, he had a tear. I'm so happy he liked my gift. Mom gift to dad was also super cool. And then Gohan's was also awesome. Dad looks so happy.

…

I can't believe this. My family is truly perfect. After seeing them all enjoy their gifts, I wasn't expecting anything. Seeing them all happy was good enough for me. That's when Chichi said how it was my turn. I was completely surprised. I kept trying to insist that it was ok, but they weren't hearing it. Their pouty faces won me over. Goten was the first to give me something. It was a card. It had a super cute doodle on the front, and when I read what was inside, I was touched.

_No amount of stories Gohan tells me. No amount of times mom tells me how great you are. It can't compare to actually meeting and getting to know you. You're way better than how they say you are. You're the perfect daddy in the whole universe._

_Merry Christmas Daddy._

_Love Goten._

It was just perfect. "I love it." I gave him a big hug, and I was fighting the happy tears, trying to make themselves known. Then Chichi gave me her gift, and it was a scarf. It's been so long since I wore one of her creations. I put it on, and hugged her. Then I opened Gohan's gift. It was a set of obis. Then at the ends I notice something was written. I looked to what it said, and it was all their names. Then on the other end it said _Forever and ever_. I finally let the tears fall, as I hugged all three.

When it was bedtime, I couldn't stop smiling. The first Christmas back, and it was just perfect. After me and Chichi settled into bed, she had a little surprised. Under her outfit, this whole time, she wasn't wearing underwear. How in the world did I miss that? She had a mistletoe, in her hand, as she sat on my lap. Wait a minute. "How did I not notice you were naked underneath your clothes?"

"Those I modified to have a built-in bra. So, are you going to continue asking questions? Or are you going to enjoy your other Christmas present?" I licked my lips, before I started kissing her.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93: Change**

After Christmas, New Years was also a special moment. Gohan showed Goten how he was able to make ki balls into different shapes, and colors. It was such a nice moment. Goku threw ki blast into the air as fireworks. It was such a beautiful display. We even played with some actually fireworks. Me and Goku even shared a new year kiss. I even got a good luck fortune. Soon the boys went back to school, and it was just me and Goku.

Right now, we are talking about work options for him. "Come on Goku. You used to love helping me garden. Farming is no different. So, what do you say?"

"My only concern is if I'll have time to train." That was kind of upsetting me. "Don't pout like that. What's the other reason I should farm?"

"Other than providing for your family. Well." I had to think for a moment. "It's a seasonal time of job, so you won't be working all year round. We could do it together. It's also super rewarding to know what you farm, will feed other families as well. Plus, you don't always have to use tools, and making it into a training session. Oh, just like the time you trained under Master Roshi." He had a smile at that thought, but still didn't seem he'll accepted it. If I have to, I will use my ultimate card.

"And you sure we'll do it together?" I said yes, and he had a big smile. "Then ok. But when I trained under Master Roshi, me and Krillin only dug up the field. And how is it the same as when I help you garden?"

"It's like a bigger garden, but with different plants." He was smiling at me, as he pulled me on his lap. "Goku?" He kissed my cheek. "You already knew what farming was, you just wanted me to talk."

"Maybe." He kissed my forehead again. I slapped his chest. "So, what are you making this time?"

"A new blanket?"

"Why?"

"Because our picnic blanket is all dirty, and I just want to make a new one." He snuggled his face into my neck. "Goku. Stop. That tickles. Besides, Mr. Trains a lot, why aren't you out training today?"

"And miss snuggling with you? And you said you wanted to talk today." I then felt him drop kisses along my neck. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Aw, is my little wife cold?" He then purred in my ear. "Do you want me to warm you up?" That's when I felt one of his hands groping my behind. If he wasn't my husband, I would have slapped him. I then felt him updo my top, and was messaging my breast. "The boys aren't going to be home anything soon. And we could squeeze a little fun before lunch."

"Sometimes when we're alone, you can be so evil." He smirked, as he took my project out my hands, and placed it on the other side of the couch. I couldn't help giggle, as he finished removing the rest of my clothes. "Goku! Bedroom!" He wasn't listening, as he laid me on the couch and hover over me. "Goku." I try slapping his face, only for him to catch my hand. He started to snicker, as I tried slapping with my other hand.

"Take off my clothes." I tried to protest and look away. Only for him to guide my hands to his cover staff. Oh my. He the guide my hands to the knot on his obi. "Come on. Undress me." The way he was talking and looked got me worked up. It was rare to see him show such confidence in this. Almost like he seen the full moon but different. I like it. After I took that off, and the rest of his clothes, he looked very pleased. He then had my hands rubbing his chest, down his thigh abs, firm thighs. Since I was now sitting up, I was able to see all of him, in his naked glory. "Does it make you happy that all this is yours?"

I couldn't help feel my face burning up, as I nod I yes. He then had one of my hands wrap around his member. I felt my whole body burning up. And the he transform to super sayian two. That too me by surprise. If I was mistaken, My Goku is being a bit cocky with this. I was started to wonder where this all came from, and where was my sweet Goku. "Is something wrong, Goku?"

He had a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of. "Nothing's wrong. Just that the boys aren't home, and I can finally take you how I want." I couldn't help blush like mad at that comment. He's so different from how he was when we first married, and that thought kept making me blush. "Why are you blushing? What are you thinking about?" I didn't even realize that I was on his lap.

"We changed a lot since we got married." I couldn't help smile at him, as he smile back. He then asked how so. "For starters how straightforward, compared how you were at the beginning."

"Is that a bad thing?" He kissed my shoulder, as he teased the entrance to my core. I told him no. That I actually like it. I trust you are all. "And I trust you as well. More than words could explain." I grabbed his face, and landed a kiss on his lips. Soon it became our tongues fighting over dominance. I was winning till he thrust his fingers in me. No fair. I tried to reach for his tail stub, only for him to bite my tongue. We really should get to our room.

I felt him get up, and carry me with his fingers still working me. And we kept at it all the way to our room. When we reached our room, he put my legs on his shoulders, while he ate me. He didn't let up, as he continued walking to our bed. With flick to my clit I came undone. I tried to muffle my moan, which only made him became more aggressive. I couldn't stop from moaning at the top of lungs, as I came a second time. He knows how that always get me, and I can't help smile at him. Before he could set me down on his lap, I told him to stop. I gave him a smirk of my own.

"You sure about that? Or would you rather I be standing up?" I just giggled, and in a single motion my face met with his staff, while my core went to his face. I brace one hand on his thigh, while the other guided him into my mouth. "AH." As I suck him off, I raked my teeth along. I could feel him biting my folds, and along the inside of my thigh. When he bite down on my clit, I bite down on his tip, and we came. And I tried to catch every drop of him, but that never worked. It actually made me giggle.

He then flip upright, and was on his lap. We shared kisses. "I should probably start lunch." He started pouting and held onto me tighter. "Don't you start. You must be hungry."

He started nipping my neck. "How could I go hungry, when I could eat you." Stop being silly. "That's very hard to do, when I'm with you." Let me go. "No." I crossed my arms, and said his name angrily. "That's the reason I'm not going to."

"Goku, please."

"Ok. But can we finish this afterwards?" We'll see.

…

After new year's, and the boys back in school, I got to enjoy my wife. We talked about what type of work I should do, and I don't mind it. Especially if she's going to do some of it with me. I doubt it'll be for a long time, but doesn't mean I won't enjoy the time she does. "Goku. Stop. That tickles. Besides, Mr. Trains a lot, why aren't you out training today?"

"And miss snuggling with you? And you said you wanted to talk today." It wasn't a lie, and what's wrong with spending alone time with her. I dropped kisses along her neck, and I felt her shiver. "Aw, is my little wife cold?" I then purred into her ear. "Do you want me to warm you up?" I gave her gave her butt a firm squeeze, and she reacted surprised. Tehe. I then I then undid her top, and to my great delight, her bra clip was in the front. After I unclipped it, I gave a lovely breast a squeeze, and toyed with her nipple. My wife is absolutely prefect. I gave her earlobe a little nibble, before I purred into her ear. "The boys aren't going to be home anything soon. And we could squeeze a little fun before lunch." The blush she had was beautiful. And the fact I could smell her arousal building, was even more perfect. I just love my Chichi.

"Sometimes when we're alone, you can be so evil." I smirked at her, as I removed her project from her hands, and placed it to the side. She giggled as I finally removed her clothes. "Goku! Bedroom!" Aw, what's wrong with having some fun on the couch? Having her under me like this is such a turn on. My strong wife, the very woman that would look death in the face and not back down, only becomes a helpless little lady when it's only me. That always makes me so happy. "Goku." She keeps trying to fight back, but I just take hold of her hands. My Chichi is only fragile when it's just us. Her strong will is a turn on, but so is seeing my wife only being so small with me.

"Take off me clothes." She looked taken aback, and even try to protest by looking away. Maybe some convincing is needed. I help her sit up, and I guide her hands to my harden dick, that's still covered by these cursed pants. The blush that comes across her face, is making me even more turned on. Everything about her is arousing. I then place her hands on the knot of my obi, and she looks up at me. "Come on. Undress me." The blush spreads to her shoulders and neck, and she is smiling. I like that. I like it a lot. The moment she undresses me, I capture her hands again. I want to feel those soft hands all over me. "Does it make you happy that all this is yours?"

The fact that her face became redder as she nod, got me craving for her more. But I want to admire all her reactions. And I wanted her to admire me how I always admire her. I don't usually do, but after that one time that I let her, it felt really good. So, there's no harm in be a little needy. I then transform to a super sayian two, and had her continued touching all my muscles. This is all yours, every last inch of me is yours. "Is something wrong, Goku?"

That was completely out of nowhere, and it confused me. Didn't kill the mood, but sure did confused me. I smirked at her, and admitted that nothing was wrong. I just finally had time to be alone with my wife. She kept blushing as she looked away. I gentle made her look at me and asked what she was thinking. Something about how we changed during our marriage, and how straightforward I became. "Is that a bad thing?" She said no, and how she trusts me. "I trust you as well, more than words could explain."

We soon started kissing, and making our way to our bedroom. The moment we enter our room, I couldn't take anymore. In one I had her sweet privates in my face, and I began to devour her. When made her some, she tried to muffle her pleasure. The boys aren't home, I want to hear her scream how good she feels. So I became more aggressive and that earned me a ear bleeding scream. That's it, let the whole house know you're mine.

Soon she had me in her mouth, while I had another helping of her. I just love it when she uses her teeth. It makes me come so much faster. The moment we finally caught our breath, she reminds me about lunch. I let her go, but she isn't allowed to dress in anything but her robe. As for my I walked around our home fully naked. Till the boys came home, me and Chichi were just admiring each other. She would admire all my muscles and battle scars, while I admired her body and all the new changes I missed. "You're absolutely beautiful."

"And you're a god." That comment made me laugh, and I asked what she meant. "You have a body, and the strength that no human could achieve in their lifetime, without going through something extreme. You pretty much have me drooling every time I see you." We both giggles at that, and shared another kiss. "We should get dressed. The boys would be home soon. Well, at least Goten will be home soon." I gave my mark one more nibble before I got up, and handed over her clothes. I then winked at her as I put on my pants, without boxers. "Goku! I hope you're not planning anything for when the boys go to bed." And what if I am? She started to blush, as she finished getting dressed. "As long you behave while the boys are awake." I gave her forehead a kiss, as she made her way downstairs, to start dinner.

…

The first day back to class, after the new year, I was greeted by an angry Videl. Why is she so angry so early? When I went to greet her, she just had her arms cross, and looking at me. "Hey Videl, how was your new year?" I then try to give her a hug, but she backed away, and she still had her arms crossed. _I want a kiss._ After class I'll give you all the kisses you want. _Promise?_ "Oh course. Is that why you angry?" She nods her head. "Sorry."

She then punched me, and walked away. I that as I was forgiven. That made me happy. Through out the day, class went by pretty ok, and Videl sat slightly closer to me. During lunch we sat on the roof, and we chat with our friends. Then after school me and Videl decided to fly around the city. We then landed on one of the tallest building. I held her close, and kissed her check. Then her forehead, and then her shoulder. She then pulled my face to kiss on the lips. "By the way, my new year was pretty ok. Do wish we had celebrated together."

"I'm sorry." She the snuggled closer to me. Then I started to giggle to myself, as she rubbed her cheek against my chest. "Is it to cold up here?" She shook her head. I gently use my hand to lift her head, and had her look at me. "Where's that girl that aggressively try to get me to answer her questions? Besides, when did you start wearing nail polish?" She then punched my chest, and I couldn't stop laughing. Her face was super red.

"Do you not like the color?!"

"The color suits you. I'm just asking what brought it up."

"Maybe I want to be more girly?"

"Why? You're find the way you are." That's when I saw tears sliding down her face. "What did I say wrong? I'm sorry for whatever I said to make you cry." I was going into a panic trying to figure out what I did, and dry her tears. I keep saying sorry, and trying to wipe her tears away. But it only made it worst. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just happy." How is that possible if she's crying. She then hugged me, and I hugged her and rubbed her back. "You're so awesome."

"So, are you." We then kissed, before we flew off to her home. Inside her room, we were doing homework. Instead of sitting across from each other, like always, she was sitting on my lap. It was nice sitting, and holding her like this as we worked on homework. It was slightly hard to write notes, and answer questions, but I can't complain. We were so lost in studying that when there was a knock at the door, it surprised us. When she answered it, was one of her maids, coming with some drinks and cookies.

"I know it's not your mom's or Bunny's, but I hope you like them." She said as she placed the tray in front of me. And then she stepped away, as I saw her blushing. I tried a cookie and it was really good, even the ice tea. "So, do you like it?" I nod my head as I took another cookie, and handed out one to her. "It's ok. They're for you." Then she looked away. What's going on? She then left the room, and left me confused. But I still ate the cookies. I did leave a few cookies for her.

When she came back, she had thrusted a container in my face. "Um? What?" Her face became super red, and pushed the container closer to my face. I finally took it from her, and she was smiling. "What's in it?" I'm just so confused. She told me to open it, and when I did there was more cookies. But what caught me off guard was that some were shape as hearts. I felt my face start to burn, as I stutter a thank you. "Did you?" She nodded. I put the container down, and got up and pull her into a hug. "You're so awesome." We ended kissing, and I found my hands subconsciously moving up and down her body. I even felt her hands playing with my hair.

I just about to lift her shirt, when there was a knock at the door. We both let out an annoyed groan, and then laughed. She then got the door, to have her dad ask what we were doing. "Just studying and eating cookies." He looked over to me, and started threatening me how I shouldn't hurt his daughter. Even going as far as saying how he'll find a way to kill me, if I ever hurt Videl. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but it was just too funny. The moment he left, is when I let myself laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" Videl had her arms cross, as she walked over to me.

"Thinking that I wouldn't ever hurt you. I would do everything in my power to never hurt you. Especially not on propose." She then hugged my neck, and smiling she said how she knows. "Holding you like this feels nice." We ended up kissing one more time, before I had to start heading home.

On the way home, I was just so happy. But the closer I got to the house, the more I realized I was getting hungry. Well, not that hungry. I am thankful Videl let me keep the container in her place, because if I brought it home, dad or Goten would find it and eat them. It's rare for anything food related to be safe in that house. That thought made me laugh.

When I made it home, mom was cooking. Uh? I looked at the time, and I know I'm way late for dinner. Besides, Goten and dad were in the den, spending time together. I walked over to mom, and before I could say anything, she tells me to sit. Soon she started putting food in front of me, and telling me to eat up. I was happy to do so. After I ate, I joined everyone in the den. Mom was knitting, while dad did push ups with Goten on his back. I then took out a simple assignment, and worked on it, while on the couch. It felt nice having this time with everyone.

…

The first day back, and it just sucks. Everyone is talking about how they got cool toys and clothes for Christmas. Then a few kids were making fun of me for where a scarf my mom made. And how much of a baby for still liking super heroes. Thankfully I didn't have to do anything, because Trunks punched them. He even cheered me, saying how I look awesome with my mom handmade scarf. Even Marron was jealous of my scarf and super hero shirt. Before the day ended, we all agreed to hang out this weekend.

When dad picked me up, he looked super happy today. And that made me happy. When we got home, mom was also in a good mood. When I told them of my day, they looked very concern. But got happy when I told them the best part of the day.

As mom continued cooking, I started on my homework, while dad watched me. I already knew, from Gohan and mom, that he won't be able to help me with my homework, but it felt nice having him watching me. Whenever I got to a part that I had trouble with, he would ask about it. When I told him, I started to understand the question better. He might not get it, but talking about it helped me a lot. This is so cool. It was better compared to asking Gohan for help. Gohan sometimes gets me confused.

When Gohan came home, mom had made him his dinner. Then he join us, and did some of his homework. Today ended on a good note. I wonder what changes are coming this year.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94: Just a Fever**

Great only two weeks into the year, and I'm already not feeling too good. It takes me a bit more to fly to school, and when I get there, I almost trip over my own feet. During class, I feel so weak, that I'm feel sleepy. Same time why is it so hot? I feel like I'm burning up.

During lunch, me, Videl, and our friends are hanging on the roof. "Yo, nerd boy. You ok? You don't look so good." I try to pull off that I'm fine. Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep or something. Once lunch is over, everyone starts heading to class before me. I even tell Videl to go ahead. I just need a moment to myself. Once everyone leaves, do I finally realize the huge headache that I been having all day. Also, how badly my body aches all over. I also notice that I didn't finish my lunch. Oh boy. I threw up next to the entrance. Not good. I haven't felt in this bad in a good while. What gives?

…

This morning was weird. My poor Chichi was burning up, and that's what woke me. Also, she's sweating a lot, and her face is all red, but not the angry or blushing kind. When I try to shake her awake, she groans in pain. What's going on? Cause she be sick? Last time I handle her sick was so long along. I should get her some water, and find where she keeps the thermometer.

As I head to the kitchen, I see that Gohan was making breakfast. But he too doesn't look so good. I try asking, but he brush it off. I ask her where the thermometer is, and I grab a cup of water. Before I head back upstairs, I check on Goten. Usually the little guy would be buzzing with energy by now, but is nowhere to be seen. I check on him, and he's still asleep. His face is also uncommonly red, and I place my head on his forehead. He's also burning up. I put the water down, and check his temperature. He has it at 50C. Looks like the little guy is running a high fever.

By the time I head back to the kitchen, to get Chichi's cup of water, Gohan is already gone. I check Chichi's temperature, which is 40C. Looks like she too is running a fever. This isn't good. I hope Gohan is ok. I go and get Goten, and bring him to our room. That way I could watch them both. He groans as I carry him. He's really burning up. Poor guy. Before I reached our room, he threw up on me. This is bad. I quickly pass the bed, and head to the bathroom. I clean his mouth with a wet towel, then set him in bed.

I quickly fetch a blow of cold water and a rag. Let's see if I remember how to do this. I also grab the spare trashcan from downstairs; just in case they need to throw up. After I set the can down, and drape a wet cloth on their foreheads, does the phone ring. When I answer it, it's a person saying to be the principle at Goten's school. They're asking where is Goten. "He's sick today, and will not be in. I'm sorry." With that, I hang up the phone, and check on them.

When I enter the room, Chichi is sitting up. I rush to her side, and tell her to lay back down, but she won't listen. Any other time I would love to challenge her about this, and end with me deep inside her. But this is not the time. I keep telling her she needs rest. Our back and forth wakes Goten, and that's when she notices him. Now she really doesn't want to rest. "Mommy, daddy, I don't feel so good. It's very cold, but very hot." Chichi hugs Goten to her side, before couching into her hand. I tell them their temperatures. I also tell Chichi that Goten school called, but I already told them that he's staying home due to being sick.

Chichi finally agrees to just rest. And so, it's left to me to make sure everyone gets better. Boy, it has been forever since I've done this. Last was when Gohan had a fever, when we were training in rosat. Hopefully they can stomach soup. After they ate, or try to eat, they just stood in bed and rested. Once they were settled, I tried to make myself pancakes. Burnt, but better than making Chichi get up. During the rest of the morning, I kept a close eye on them, as I worked out in the den.

It was a little passed lunch, when there was a knock at the door. It was Videl, as she held up a very pale Gohan. I quickly grabbed Gohan, and helped him to his room. Videl had followed me, and said how he acted funny all morning. And after lunch, she found him throwing up on the roof. My poor Gohan. He must have a fever too. I thank Videl for bring him, and then I helped Gohan to his room. After I settle him down, I thank Videl for bring him. She also insist on helping me take care of everyone.

I was so thankful for her help. The rest of the day we made sure everyone was taken care of. Videl even stood the night, for being so worried. The next day was no different. But at least everyone showed signs of getting better. It wasn't till the day after that Chichi was the first to be in good health. And funny enough, it was also when Videl started to feel ill. Thankfully, with the help of Chichi everyone was fine the next day. It was now Saturday, and everyone was just taking it easy.

…

I can't believe I got sick, and my babies too. I should have been more careful. I also should have been the one to take care of them. But I have to admit, it felt nice having Goku take care of me, again. The first time he dealt with me sick, was the month before we found out I was having Gohan. He was so panic then, and now he's so calm. Well, he still panics, but at least he knows what to do now. I'm even surprised that Videl was here, helping out. Well, until she got sick.

It was finally Saturday, when everyone was at full health. The kids were in the den, catching up to missed homework. While I was in the kitchen, cooking lunch. Goku was keeping me company, doing pushups in the corner. When lunch was ready, Goku helped me bring the food to the table. He wasn't letting me do any lifting. As we ate, I could just be imagining it, but it felt like I was being poured energy. I was feeling slightly stronger than I did a few minutes ago. I then looked to Goku, who just seems to be enjoying the meal. So, I ignored the feeling, and kept eating.

I was going to start on the dishes, when Videl asked if she could. Saying how it's the least she could do. I was about to argue no, when I felt Goku pull me away, and told her she could. Goku dragged me to the den, with the boys, who were still doing homework. I was feeling really bad that Videl was doing all those dishes by herself. But before I could protest, Gohan got up and walked to the kitchen. From what I was able to see, he was helping Videl.

It was after dinner that we got a knock at the door. It turns out to be Videl's dad, asking where she been. He wouldn't even give the poor girl a chance to speak. Saying stuff like if she had ran away, and was trying to do things behind his back. I couldn't stand the nerve of him. I march right over, and stood between the two. "Listen here mister. Your daughter was just helping my poor Gohan to feel better, since he came down with a fever. Yes, she was in the wrong to not tell you. But that doesn't mean you should accuse her for something she didn't do. On top of that, she also caught a fever, and I was helping her back to health. So, calm down. Your daughter has done nothing wrong, except calling you, to let you know what was happening. Do I make myself clear?"

I could tell he's shaken up, but soon stands tall, as if challenging me. "You listen here! She's my daughter! I was worry sick about her! And then find out from the school she took that good for nothing—" I just punched his face. Nobody calls my Gohan a good for nothing. He's a very sweet boy. How dare this man? He then stands back up, and is holding his nose. Oh, stop being a baby, I didn't punch that hard. "I apologize. I was just extremely worried is all. Can you please forgive me?"

Well, he better be sorry. I forgave him, and asked if he wanted to come inside. He said that it was ok; he just wanted to know how Videl was doing. He was going to take Videl home, but she asked him, and me, if she could stay one more night. I didn't find anything wrong with it. But her father kept asking if she was sure, before he told her yes. After that, everyone was back in the den. I was still slightly frustrated by his comment, and I think Goku noticed. He was rubbing my arm, and suggesting to everyone if we should have a movie night. They all agreed. I quickly went in search for some blankets, while Gohan made popcorn.

While we watched movies, we were wrapped up blankets and eating the popcorn. Goten so happened to be sitting on my lap. While Gohan and Videl were wrapped in one blanket, sitting on the floor. This was a fun night. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, while hugging Goten, and Goku hugging me.

…

I can't believe I got sick. To top it off, Videl had to take me in her copter home. And she gave me a bag, in case I threw up. On the way home my body was burning up. When we got to my place, she helped me walk to the door. Thankfully dad answered. So, turns out I wasn't the only one sick. It was also nice having Videl helping dad take care of use.

Then she got sick too, and mom helped take care of her. When everyone was better, it was Saturday. We were in the middle of catching up homework when her dad came. He got an ear full from mom, and turns out Videl was allow to sleep one more night. We even made it a movie night. We ended up falling asleep on the floor, night to each other.

When I woke up, I was extremely happy to sleep Videl sleeping next to me. And it was tempting to touch her cheek, but I kept my hands to myself. I tried to get up, and not disturb her. That's when I saw that dad, mom, and Goten sleeping on the couch. Well, I thought dad was sleeping, but he gave me the shh sign.

It sure was cute seeing them like this. I then looked at Videl. I then felt all warm inside. What would it be like to wake to her every day? Then I looked back at dad, and he was smiling at me. I then felt my cheeks burn. Having Videl next to me was tempting to touch her. But having dad, and mom, in the same room makes this even more awkward and embarrassing. Don't tell mom, please. Dad just smiled. _It's a good feeling, isn't it?_ I felt my face burning more. I then nod my head, before I turn my face away. Just then mom had to wake up. As she handed Goten to dad, and left to the kitchen, I couldn't help spot dad giving mom a weird smile. Eww. _Don't give me that face. Beside._ He then pointed, and that's when I saw that Videl was looking at me.

I watched her sit up, and tried to hold back a snicker. She looks really cute with bedhead. When she looked at me, more awake, I could have sworn she was blushing. I wonder what for. And that's when I remembered that dad and Goten was still on the couch. When I looked their way, Goten was smiling at me. I felt my face go up in flames, and I tried to quickly get up. I need to get away.

After breakfast, I asked Videl if she wanted to go to the lookout, to continue doing homework. Goten then jumped in, saying he wanted to go too. I was hoping mom would be against it, but instead she said he could go. And that's when I saw mom give dad a weird look. Yeah, it would be a good idea is he came with us. Before we left, mom gave me to jags of water. One for Mr. Piccolo, and one for Dende. And tell us to let them know she said hi. At first, I thought nothing of it, until I saw dad back away from mom, scared. Eww. So, mom really is as bad as dad. I don't know if I should be happy for them, or grossed out. Probably a mix of both. Shortly we stepped out the house, we heard the door slam. We all looked back confused, till I felt my face burn up, and saw Videl's become red. "Let's get the hell out of here." I agree.

…

The moment Chichi slammed the door, I didn't know what to do. I was both excited, and fearing for my life. "Goku. I know what you did yesterday, and this morning." I asked her what she meant. "I know you pouring energy into me." Oh, that. I tried to make a break for it. She hates when I do that. As she's chasing me around the house, I try to tell her it was for her to get better faster. "Goku! That's a lie! Don't think I haven't noticed how you been looking at me! On top of that, how you been acting the moment I did feel better!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Grabbing my breasts, the moment I was feeling better, and alone in the kitchen! Attacking me in our bathroom, when Goten is sleeping in our bed! For goodness sake Goku! Our boys, AND VIDEL, were sick, and I had to give them proper care! Not get attacked by my husband every little chance he gets!"

"So. You didn't like what I did to you Friday, while you were doing the dishes?" Her face became red, and I she stormed over to me. She then punched my chest. "Or what I did in the laundry room?" That redness had spread to her neck, and I could only imagine her shoulders. "What about when I did this?" In a single motion I tripped her, and took off her pants as she fell. She was now trying to keep her legs closed. I grabbed her ankles, and took off her socks. I then started to kiss the bottom of her foot. She tried getting away, and I let her.

She quickly got up, and looked at me full of rage. She then jumped me, and I fell backward. "When in the world did go through the book Lisa gave me for Christmas?" She screamed as she tried to choke me. I told her it wasn't my fault that she had it under one of MY gi. "GOKU!" I flipped her, and had her pinned under me. "WHERE DID YOU HID THE BOOK?" I roughly squeezed her breast, and pinched her nipples through the layers of clothes. "AH!"

"I won't tell you, until you admit you liked it. And that you want to do it again." She still looked so angry, as lifted up my shirt. For a brief moment I let her go, to finish taking it off. I then grabbed her breasts again, and demanded she tells me. She wants me to tell her where the book is first. "Damn Chichi! You're not making this easy!" She then surprised me, by flipping me on my back, and having me pinned under her. She quickly finished taking off her clothes, before holding my shoulders down.

"Tell me or I'll do it!" You wouldn't dare! She smirked, before getting up and running up the stairs. She can't be serious. I chase after her, into our, only to come face to face with her actually doing it. Damn my wife is hot when she does that. She had on one of my gi tops on, while playing with herself. And the bottom of the gi, she was rubbing it along her wet core, socking it in her juices. Damn it! There's no way I'll be able to wear that top now, without automatic smelling her, and getting hard.

She did that one time, during the 3 years, and I couldn't train at all. That day I ended up staying home, and having sex with her, while she wore the top. Having my clothes smell like her is one thing, but when they smelt of her arousal it's a whole different story. It was taking everything in me to stay by the door, and watch her. That's when I finally see the gi pants under her, as she climax. Oh Dende, I'm not going to be able to train in my gi for months. Especially after what I just saw.

I tried my best to… Oh what the hell. I quickly made it to the bed, and had taken off my pants before I had her pinned her under me. I opened her to me, and thrusted inside. I grabbed the pants she came on, and breathed in that very spot, as started a fast and hard pace within her. When I felt she was getting close, I withdrew from her. Wrapping some of the pants on two of my fingers, I thrusted them in her, and toyed with her sensitive pear. She came so heavy that it socked the fabric to where even my fingers were socked. She was panting as she demanded I tell her where's the book.

My only answer where me thrusting back into her. Before I came, I lifted the shirt above her breasts, pulled out, and came on her. Seeing her in my gi, covered by my seed, and having her scent all over my pants was driving me mad. So much, that without warning to either of us, I came again, all over her. As I tried to catch my breath, I went into kiss her. As we kissed, I felt her stroking me, and her other hand raking across my tail stub. I came a third time. I then finally told her that the book was on the top shelf, in the closet. As I watched her, head to the closet, I couldn't stop admiring her in my gi. Today is going to be super fun.

…

"Goku, I can't believe you." I slap his chest, as I tried to get up from bed. But was quickly pulled back into his embrace. "Goku, we have to clean up. It's almost time for dinner, and the boys should be heading home soon." He didn't seem to be listening, as he hover over me, before thrusting into me. "Goku."

He was licking his lips. "I know it's not the full moon, but for the just this moment call me by my other name." I was speechless, but I nodded. As he thrusted into me aggressively, and basically raking my body, I kept screaming his sayian name. I screamed it even as I came, but he didn't let up. I came two more times, before he roared his climax. He then held me close, as we kissed. He then finally let me get out of bed. He slapped my ass, as he told me to go clean up. I looked back to him, to see he finally powered down from super sayian.

"Don't look so smug." That's when he walked over to me, picked me up with one hand.

"I can be as smug as I want, because I love you. And I could do this." That same hand that had lifted me, its fingers entered my core, and I felt its thumb work my clit. He did all this while walking us to the bathroom, and I had to grabbed onto his shoulders. When we entered the bathroom, I finally came. We shared a passionate kissed, before he had set me down. He purred in my ear. "I love you, my Chichi."

I felt giddy as I hugged myself. I then looked to his smiling face. "I love you too, my Goku." He then raised an eyebrow, as I laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "My wonderful, strong, sayian warrior, Kakarot." I then saw how his face grew a shade of pink, as he smiled at me.

I just finished cooking dinner, that our boys finally came home. When they came in, I happened to noticed that Gohan looked very upset. At the same time, Gohan looked sad, and was even tearing up. He kept saying sorry to Gohan, but Gohan just turned away. What's the world happened?

As they sat down to eat, it was upsetting to see the boys like this. Goku tried asking what happened, and Gohan just huffed, as Goten started to cry. "Boys!" Goku tried to get the boys attention. It only caused Gohan to excused himself from the table, and Goten to cry even harder. Before Gohan could even make it a few steps from the table, Goku grabbed him and made him sit back down. "What happened?"

In between sobs, Goten said how they were all just playing, and he was trying to get away from Gohan. How it ended up him grabbing Videl's leg, and Gohan trying to get him off. He accidently squeezed a little too hard, and cracked a bone in Videl's leg. When they heard the crack, Goten went into a panic, and flew away from Videl. Even though Dende healed Videl, Gohan was still upset it happened in the first place. How Gohan even went super sayian, and Mr. Piccolo had to hold him back. Even when Gohan calm down, he wouldn't accepted Goten's apology. Videl said it was ok, because it was an accident. But Gohan is still mad at him. Then Goten cried even harder, as he went around the table, into my arms. Gohan on the other hand, had turned super sayian and was looking away.

Oh boy. What are we going to do? I tried calming Goten down, and looked over to Goku, who looked stud. Gohan looked straight at Goku, as once again, he excused himself from the table. This time Goku, let him leave. After a moment, Goku ruffled Goten's hair, asked if he sure it was an accident. Goten swears he didn't mean it, and that he's really, truly sorry. "In that's case, give Gohan some time to cool off. He'll forgive you." With that Goten asked if he could sleep in our room tonight, and we agreed. After I put the food away, we settled to bed.

…

After I got into my room, I was still fuming. I know it was an accident, but it shouldn't have happened. Damn it Goten! Why didn't you just let go? My little brother is going to be the death of me. I walked over to my desk, and turned on my laptop. Hopefully Videl made it home all right. I setup a video call, and wait for an answer. As I wait for an answer, I work on one of the math assignments. As I work on question 20, do I hear Videl say hi.

When I looked up from my book, I felt frozen in place. Videl was wearing nothing more than her super small, and tight shorts, and a sports bra. I always seen her with a long shirt on, and knee length spandex shorts. But this was more skin I've seen of her. She was currently standing as she drank from a water bottle. I felt my face burned, as I notice her well define ads, to her tone thighs and arms. Seeing her like this was so mouthwatering, and made it irresistible to look away. But I had to make myself look away; it was not polit to stare. Even if she's my girlfriend.

When I heard her say my name again, I was afraid too look. When I didn't finally look, after the 5th time she said my name. To my relief, and disappointment, she was wearing one of her typical baggy shirts. We ended up talking for hours, about a lot of stuff. Like how I was sorry for what Goten did, and homework. I then told her how I had to get off, so I could get ready for bed. But she insisted we stayed on the line. "But I have to change, Videl."

"Please, Gohan. I would even change, if it makes you comfortable. Please. I don't want to hang up." I felt my face and shoulder burning up, at that very comment. What a little peak going to hurt? I then shook my head. I can't do that.

"No Videl. We can't do that. But I'll just cover the camera, so we don't have to hang up. You do too. we uncover after we change. Deal?" She gave a straight, unreadable face, before agreeing. Once I covered the camera, we continued talking about upcoming events. For example, valentine's day. As we spoke, I settled for a comfy short sleeve under shirt, and a pare of gym shorts. Don't want to stand up and she sees my boxers. Even though I maybe wanted to just be in my boxers, and see how she reacts to me. The day she came swimming with the family, I did wear my swim trunks, but also a shirt.

It's not that I'm ashamed of my muscles. Ok, maybe I am. I am more define than most teenagers; heck, even more than adults too. When I undercover my end of the camera, I was shock to where I fell out of my chair. She was walking around in a tank top, and her panties. To top it off, her panties were red, with a little devil on each cheek. Dende, I have died, cause no way I was alive to see this. I could feel my heart beating really fast in my chest, and I started feeling a tightness in my pants. To top it off, when I finally got back to sitting, she had moved her laptop to her bed. So, I was seeing her laying down on her pillow. I did the same, and we talked the night away. We did make sure to set our laptops to shut down after an hour. We ended up doing this every night. And every night, different color panties with littles devils, but sometimes angels.

**A/N: **_I'm leading into super, and then going to be adding my own spin and turns as i go alone. 3_


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95: Valentine Day**

As I get to the look out, I see I wasn't the only one thinking this. As I see that Krillin had brought Marron, and Vegeta brought Trunks. "You got to be kidding me! This is not a daycare! You can't leave your brats here! On top of that, when in hell, did I become a babysitter?"

The kids just grab Piccolo's legs, and give him the puppy eyes. "But you're uncle Piccolo. Don't you love us no more?" Goten and Marron looked on the verge of crying, while Trunks pouted. Piccolo just started stuttering, and his cheeks had a hint of purple.

"I guess that settles that. We'll be back tomorrow. Have fun kids." We said bye to the kids, and I let Piccolo know that Gohan will be here later. With that we left. I wonder where would be an ideal spot, for me and Chichi's first Valentine's since I been back. Maybe by a waterfall? I haven't done those. It usually in a meadow. Maybe we could go to the waterfall, that has that cave behind it. I'm sure she'll love it. Thank goodness the boys aren't going to be anywhere near home.

…

After we started video chatting at night, sometimes she would throw me off by wearing a towel. Is she trying to kill me? Ok, maybe one of twice I forgot about the camera and she may have seen me in just my boxers as I got ready to change. But in two days is Valentine's day and I don't know what I'm going to do. So, the hour before we usually called, I decided to search the internet. Maybe I could get an idea from there.

There were a ton of jewelry, and stuffed animals. But nothing seems like the right gift for Videl. There was also homemade chocolates. Not even that seemed right for her. Maybe I could take her somewhere. Then I thought back to that one-time dad took me and mom to an active volcano. That was super cool. Maybe we could go to a snowy region, and go ice skating. That'll be fun. Mind made up.

…

I can't believe it. Goku was so veg on where he's taking me. All he told me was to pack a big picnic, and to wear a bathing suit. Well, I guess not that veg. Just enough to keep me on my toes. Now which bathing suit should I wear? I could wear his absolute favorite. Or surprise him with the new one, Bulma helped me buy. It's almost liked my other bikini, but every little coverage. Oh, let me hurry up and put on my outfit, to hide what's underneath.

When Goku gets back, he looks slightly disappointed. It's probably because I'm wearing my traditional clothes. But what he doesn't know, is what's under. I'm getting so excited just thinking how he'll react. As he flies us, to whatever location, we make small talk. Talk about how beautiful the view it, and how he can't wait to dig into whatever I made for the picnic. When we finally land, I'm confused. We're standing front of a waterfall, but there's no space for a picnic. Then Goku tells me to follow him behind the waterfall, and it is beautiful.

Most of the time, we were just enjoying the food, and feeding each other. The whole thing felt really romantic. Even the part when he took off his shirt, and flexed his muscles. "You're such a show off, Goku." We started to giggle. He then pulled me closer, and asked if I was going to show him what was underneath. I started to feel my cheeks burning, as I remembered what I have under. I poked his nose. "Not yet."

"Aw, how come?" He was pouting, and giving me those puppy eyes. "Please."

"Stop whining. I just saying not now." He pouted some more, and held me closer. He kissed along my jaw bone, and neck. "That's not going to make me undress either."

He then pulled away, pouting. "Then what is?"

"Stand up, and take off all your clothes, and flex very muscle." At first, he looked speechless, till he gave me an evil grin. I was speechless, as he got up. Keeping his back side to me, he undid his belt, slack button and zipper. When they drop, I was dumbfounded, as I was now looking at his naked behind. So, he wasn't wearing any underwear! That little cheater. "Actually, just stay still. I would like to exam you."

I clawed up to him, and felt my way up on the back of his legs. I wonder how he'll like it if I bite his butt. I bit him, and he tenses up. I couldn't inward giggle at that. I then slowly make my way to his tail stub. I always did want to bit him here, but never got the chance. Well, now I do, and he shot forward in pain. "Hey."

"Sorry." He only pouts for a moment, before saying to try to lick him there. Guess I wasn't the only own curious about that. Before long, he's on his hands an knees. I'm not only licking, and sucking, around his tail stub, but also stroking his dick, while thrusting a finger in his ass. He's down to biting his left hand, as I continue. And shortly he came a second time this way. He then turns, and gently sits on his butt.

"Let's not do that ever again, unless it's a special occasion. Ok?" I giggle as I agreed. "Now, come on. It's your turn to show me what's underneath." I started to fully laugh, and crawled away from him. He grabbed my ankle, and pulled me into his lap. "What are you hiding?" I told him nothing.

"You have to open me like a present." I started to laugh, as he gave me a puzzled look. Then he started to laugh.

"If you saw so." He rubbed his hands together, and licked his lips. He then has me pinned down, and he rubbed my sides. "Can I rip you open?" I felt my cheeks burn, as I nod. Thank goodness I packed extra clothes. He rips my sash first, before he rips from my collar. When I was exposed to him, his mouth drops, before it becomes a huge smile. Then he licks his lips as he finished ripping my clothes away. "Is these new?" I nod. "You're keeping them." I start to laugh.

…

I'm so grateful Bulma has a cabin in the area. So, we didn't have to worry about traveling to a warmer place, when we wanted a break. As we settle our things in the cabin, before we got ready to go skating. As we walked to the lake, we're holding hands. It feels nice that it's just the two of us. It was a bit embarrassing as Bulma teased me, about not doing anything she would do. I wanted to scream. What made it worst was that even Vegeta made comments.

As we get to the lake, I insist that I help her with her skates. "But I can do it myself."

"I know, but I just want to do it." She starts to giggle, as she lets me. Then when we got on the lake, it turned to be a nice time. Even trying to out do each other in a race. Before long, we're both hungry, and head back to the cabin. We played rock paper scissors to know who would do lunch. I was so happy mom helped me learned to cook a certain dish, and glad I got the chance to make it today. Also, grateful I packed the ingredients this morning.

As I start setting up, Videl joins me in the kitchen. She asked if she could help, but I turned it down. Saying how I wanted this for her. Especially since this is our first Valentine's, and that I wanted to make it special. Her face grew a pink shade, before she let me continued.

As I began to cook, I sense that she had returned to the kitchen. "You sure I can't help?" I tell her how I was sure. As we let everything cook, we work on some of our assignments. She's sitting super closed to me. Closed enough, that our arms were locked together, as we work. But every time I check on the meal, we have to unlock our arms. When everything is done, she had set the table. I hope I did a good job. As I watch her get ready to take the first bite, I started feeling anxious. "Mm. This is so yummy. Did your mom taught you how to make this?" I nod my head. I feel my face burning up, from the compliment. Almost half way through the mean, she makes a comment that it almost seemed that we were already married. Especially how I went all out for this.

I let out a nerves chuckle, and rubbed the back of my neck. "You really think so?" She started to giggle as she said yes. After lunch, we ended up on the couch, reading. She then suddenly gets up, and leaves to another room. I didn't think anything about it. And that's when I got a text. I was debating on checking on it, or leaving it alone. But curiosity got the best of me. When I saw what was the message I almost pass out. "VIDEL!" She happily entered the room. Her face was red. "Why? Just why?"

"Erasa said that what most guys like as a Valentine's gift. You don't like it?" She went from looking embarrassed to angry. Then she stormed over to me, and started throwing punches at me. I tried to block every one of them, and I could feel my whole body burning up.

"I was just completely shock! But I like it. I like it!" She still was trying to hit me. She then catches me off guard, and trips me. Now she was on top of me, and was ready to punch, till she paused. That's when I realized why. Her anger was replaced with embarrassment, and she quickly gets off of me. I too felt embarrassed at what just happened. I turned away from her, as I felt my whole body burning, and took more notice of what was happening between my legs.

There was an awkward silence between us. Till she spoke first. "Did I over do it with the picture?"

"No. You look very…" I don't know how to say it. What am I supposed to say? Beautiful? Sexy? Tasteful? "Nice." I wanted to scream. Why did I say that? What am I supposed to do in this situation? I then hear her shift behind me, and I'm afraid to look. "So, Erasa told you to do that?"

"Well, since I didn't know what I should do, I went to her for help. She suggested a lot of different things. And those were more embarrassing than the picture option." As I listened to her, I can't help but wonder what was the other options. "Um. I actually have the outfit with me." Now I have fainted.

…

"Are you sure I should try this? What if it scares him away?"

"Oh, calm down Videl. If _this_ scares him, then something is wrong with him. For goodness sake. You two been dating like what, a year now. If he hasn't run away from you by now, he could handle this." I looked at the outfit she had placed on my bed. "Oh, be grateful I didn't suggest nude pictures. And have you been doing what I also suggested when you two video chatted?" I felt my face burning up, from when Gohan first saw me in my panties. It took me everything to play it off. That first day I even caught him drooling, while I stood in my spandex, booty shorts, and tank top. The next day, he wasn't able to look at me, and I felt really bad. But after a few more times, it became comfortable, to where even he had a moment of changing in front of me. And that imagine is burned into my memory.

I looked to Erasa, and told her I was ready. It's a simple outfit. A little girly than what I normally wear, but hopefully he does like it. It's a short red skirt, and a button-down black blouse. Erasa said I shouldn't wear a bra, and to leave it unbutton, excepted for the last button. And she made me wear these glasses, and hold a book. We took many pictures, till I was finally happy with one.

As we read, I finally built up the courage to finally show him. He was being extremely sweet today, and even made a romantic lunch. But I still felt somewhat embarrassed, so I went to the bathroom and sent it. "VIDEL!" He doesn't like it. I feel so hurt. I went through all that trouble, and he doesn't like it. So, I started to try to punch him. How dare he! When I ended up on top of him, is when I felt something hard pressing against my privates.

"Um. I actually have the outfit with me." That's when I heard a loud thump, and looked to find that Gohan had passed out. I started to panic, as I tried to get the situation under control. When he finally came through, there was another awkward silence. It took us both a long time to finally look at each other. "Should we go back to ice skating?"

His face was turning red, as he tried to speak. When he finally did say something, it was asking to see me wear the outfit. "But only if you want to."

…

"You're keeping them." She starts to giggle, as I lean in to capture her lips. I feel her breasts through the thin fabric. It's so thin and small, that I could practically see through them. I gently take them off her, and take in the sight of my perfect Chichi. I then grabbed her hips. "You get the honors of choosing how I take you."

She starts giggling, as she says standing. Mm. we rarely do those positions, even before I died. I held onto her hips as I start to slowly get on my feet. She's still leading back, as I shove myself into her already wet core. I start at a slow pace, to get a good feel of this position. When she starts begging for me to go harder, I gladly do. With each thrust I feel as if I'm going in deeper. Keeping one hand on her hip, I use the other one to thumb play with her clit. It has her begging for me. When she came, I still didn't let up. After she came a second time, I pull out, and let my seed spill onto her.

I then flipped her, to where I'm holding her by the wrists, as I take her from the back. As I let go of her wrist, one hand is on her hip, while the other takes hold of a fist full of hair. I keep ramming into her, and pulling her hair. My grip on her hip tightens, as she tightens around me, and her screams becomes louder. A few more and… "GOKU!" I let go of her hair, and grab the other hip, and continue ramming inside. She becomes even more tight and soon… "CHICHI!" I try my best to keep us standing, as I view my hand print on her lovely hips.

Once I redrew from her, I have her face me, as I pick her up. We share kisses, as she wraps her legs around, before I shove right back in. She usually doesn't like when we do this; saying how sometimes it scares her. But I'm so happy she chose this for Valentine's Day. We continue battling each other's tongues, and as our bodies move together. She bites my tongue, as she comes all over me. And again, once more, and when I came, I bit her tongue, which made her come a third time. Man, do I love her.

I sat us down, while keeping her on my lap. "Aw. Does my big, strong Goku need a break?"

"Funny, Chichi." I kiss her neck. "Wanna take a little dip, in one of the pools?" I felt her rubbing my shoulders, as I rubbed her back.

"Sure. Maybe there we could go another round."

"And you say I'm the needy one." We both laugh, as I carry her to one of the pools. We enjoyed the cool water, before I'm taking her once again. After a few more rounds, we finally decide to go home. When we do, we went at it again, in our room. Now she was drawing circles on my chest, as my fingers comb her hair, while we were enjoyed the afterglow. "I really do love you."

"And I really do love you." With that, we snuggled as we fell asleep. The next day, I went to the lookout, to pick up the boys. Comes to find out, the kids drove Piccolo insane, and making him beg that we don't do that again. Sorry, but no promises. As me and the boys flew home, Goten went on how much fun he had. And how when Gohan got there, he had a super big smiley face. And that it took a while for him to look at Mr. Piccolo, when asked what he did. And Goten also said how Mr. Popo let everyone play in this clock room. Sounds like the little guy had a blast. And telling from how red Gohan face was, he too had a good Valentine's day. I hope you didn't do anything you're not supposed to. _No dad. I didn't._ Good.

…

"But only if you want to." Her face became red when I asked her. I know my face is on fire, for even admitting that out loud. I watched her get up and grab her book bag. She headed to the bathroom, and a few moments later, she stepped out with the outfit. The picture didn't do her any justice, for she looked way better in person. She at least kept the blouse closed, and I can tell she has her spandex shorts underneath. She then walked over to me and sat on the floor. She was looking at the floor, and her face was really red. My whole body was on fire, just looking at her.

I finally got some courage in me, as I asked if I could touch her. She said yes, and I timidly moved closer to her. The blouse had long sleeves, while the skirt reached her mid-thigh. I was now sitting next to her, and I touched just above her knee. Her skin felt soft. I rub as far as mid thigh, as I move closer to her. I use my other hand to hold her by the hip, and have her closer to me.

Our faces are inching apart, as I lose myself in the sea of her eyes. I don't who moved but now our lips were touching. It started a gentle touch, to then exploring each other's mouths. I'm starting to be happy that I wore short sleeves today. As my hands are rubbing her thigh, and her hip, her hands are rubbing rubbing my bare upper arms. As we're kissing my nose catches the whiff something sweet, and it also smells like Videl. I have the strongest urge to find out about that smell, but then I suddenly remembered something dad told me. So, instead of end the kiss, to find what the smell is, I mentally smile.

It's Videl that ends the kiss, and her face has a shade of pink. She looks so cute. She then surprises me, by sitting on my lap. But it's how she's sitting that got my face burning up. Her legs on either side of me, while she has her arms wrapped around my neck. And it's having that scent become stronger, that I'm fighting to stay in control. To top it off, she's currently pressing down on me. My whole body is on fire, and how she's looking at me is not helping. My first reaction is just to kiss her. I try to not to move my hands from her hips.

When we part the kiss, I automatically burry my nose in the cork of her neck, and take in a deep whiff. I just enjoy this moment of insanity, that's she's putting me through, but try to go no further. Just then her phone rings. As disappointed that she had to leave my grasp, I'm also so relieved. I thought I was dying from the overwhelming sensations. Turns out to be her dad, and she has to go home. I finally get up from the floor, and we share one more kiss, before she goes to the bathroom to change. I then look at the picture she sent me. I'm so lucky.

After I take Videl home, we share one more kiss, before I head to the lookout. On my way there, I'm just full of excitement and overwhelming joy. If I go by what dad said, and how mom explain things, that scent I was smelling was Videl being aroused. I actually make her make her aroused. That's a nice thought. I was starting to feel scared that maybe I couldn't do that. But if today is anything to go by, we both have a huge effect on each other.

When I reached the lookout, I paid no mind to how the brats were fighting each other. They usually do that. I simply walked past everyone, and sat at the steps. Mr. Popo asked if I wanted anything to eat, which made my stomach answer for me. We both laughed, as I followed him to another area to eat. Once done, I went back outside, and came face to face with a very annoyed Mr. Piccolo. He was carrying a sleeping Marron, while keeping the brats from punching each other. I couldn't help snicker at the sight, before I went to help him.

I got Goten, and asked him what happened this time. "Trunks pushed me off the lookout. All because I beat him at rock paper scissors." Goten was just pouting, as he crossed his arms. This was just too funny. I tried to cheer him up, but doesn't seem to work. "Besides, big brother, why are you all super duper happy?" I felt my right side of my face twitch, before I looked away, and told him no reason. That's when Mr. Piccolo and Trunks came over, and started asking me the same question. I tried to get away from them, as my body began to burn up, with the memory of what happened today. It took forever for them to leave me alone about it. Well, so I thought.

When everyone went to a room, to sleep, Mr. Piccolo wanted to talk with me before I went to bed. "Aw, come on." He told me to stop whining, and tell him what I did today. "I was just spending time with Videl." He gave me a weird face. "No! Not like that!" I waved my hands in front of me. "We were just ice skating, and having lunch." He gave me one more funny look, before walking out the room.

When I sense that he's outside, do I hug my pillow, as I take out my phone. I look at the picture Videl sent me, and I replay in my head what we did today. Replaying how she felt on top of me. Replaying how she smelled. As I look at the picture, do I finally notice, she has a small birthmark on the side of her right breast, from what I could see. The fact I can see she has a birthmark brings a whole another level of excitement. The birthmark almost looks like a heart. So cute.

_I hope you didn't do anything you're not supposed to._ No dad. I didn't. _Good. _My face became hot when dad said that, and I couldn't look at him. When we got home, mom was cooking lunch. Goten quickly went to give her a hug, and I told her hi. I was going to go to my room, till dad pulled me back outside. Dad asked me was I sure nothing happened, and that I should be honest with him. "Nothing happen." I couldn't even look at him. All I could feel was anxiety and my face on fire, as he was making me talk about things. Well, it's best I at least admit a few things, not like he asking for full details. "We mostly were just kissing, and I…"

"STOP!" I looked up at him, and he was waving his hands as if to say hold it. Even his face was red. Glad I'm not the only one who feels this is awkward. "Me and your mother just wants to make sure you're not doing certain things. If you say you're not, and you absolutely mean it, then I believe you." That actually calm me down, and I gave a smile, as I nod my head. "But if something does come up, just know you can come to me or mother. Ok?"

"Yes dad." After that, we walked back inside to enjoy lunch.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96: History Class**

Wow, it's March. Since I started high school March seems to be the one month, I always end up skipping, but not this year. Especially hearing how March tends to have something big going on. From what I do know, there aren't any big holidays. As I head to school, I cross paths with Videl. She doesn't look too excited about going to school today, and she won't tell me why. Saying something about how I'll find out soon enough.

When we get to school, Erasa is handing out flyers. Saying how this year's event is going to be bigger than ever. When I read the flyer, it just talks about something call history month. I didn't get what's so exciting about this. Once in homeroom, I find out what's all the fuss about. "That's right class. This year not only will Mr. Satan be the guess speaker for Martial Arts History months, but we have other guess speakers. This year we finally got in contact with the great Son Goku, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Anonymous, and the announcer." That's when I wanted to just miss the whole month of March, and skip into April. Now I understand why Videl wasn't looking forward to going to school. I just can't believe this!

…

"Chichi we got mail." As I look at the letter, it's addressed to me and Chichi. How weird. When she takes the letter, she says it's one of those things Gohan's school sends her every year. It's also how she even heard of the school in the first place. "So, what's it about?"

"They're inviting us to be guess speakers for Martial Arts History month. I always decline, since you weren't here. It would have been so heartbreaking without you."

"So, why not do it this year? Since I'm here." She agrees, and then tells me that even my friends were always invited. So, we end up calling the guys to accept it this year. We also decide to making it a surprise for Gohan. Well, that was the plan, till a very angry Gohan came home from school.

"And when were you going to tell?" We try to tell him that we wanted to surprise him. "Just try not to embarrass me!" We tried calming him down. He even asked if he didn't go to school for this month. We wasn't going to allow that. He then stormed to his room.

…

As we enter Gohan's school, I can't help to feel a little nervous. What exactly are we going to talk about? At least Goku looks excited about this whole thing. Even with the fact he was able to wear his gi. Each day we would be speaking to different classes, but today we will be speaking in Gohan's class. So exciting. Even the fact this was a whole day event. We're going to be with our first baby all day. I couldn't stop smiling at that, and grateful I perp today's dinner last night.

When we got to the school, is when we found out the lectures will be done in the fields. I wonder why. When we get to the field, we're greeted by our friends. I'm even personality greeted by the announcer. "Long time no see Chichi. You basically came and left like a ghost, the last you entered." It was such a friendly conversation. Before long the joke finally showed up, and everyone became quiet. Soon, came Gohan's class. I couldn't help wave to my son. His face became red, as he tried to hide behind a book. That's when everyone else noticed him, and said hi. His face became redder, and his classmates all looked in complete shock.

That's when the teacher decided to interduce everyone. First, he interduce the 'hero' Mr. Satan. Then Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien. Then when it came to me and Goku, I couldn't help feel my face go on fire on how he interduce us. "Next we have Son Goku. The first youngest to enter the world tournament of his time. The first two tournaments he entered he came close to winning it all, but got second place. Then during his third entry, not only did he win. He took down a great threat, and even purposed to the great Miss Anonymous. Which was her first and only time entering. To top it off, is greatly consider the strongest woman in the world. Mostly due to her strength alone, and not having to resort to seducing her opponents." My whole body was on fire. And it didn't help that Krillin, and them were clapping. And saying how I even gave Goku a run for his money. Now I know why Gohan didn't want us to come.

But what was upsetting me, was how Goku didn't even say anything. When I looked to him, his face was red. And giving a warning glare to the guys. Well, this is going to be an interesting month, if this is anything to go by. For the first hour, it was just Mr. Satan going on and on about how he could take down anyone. And even talked about how he 'supposedly' defeated Cell. Then the class asked him to give a demotion of his skills, and moves. I couldn't help yawn as he tried punching through a few cement blocks. I think the students notice, and said how I couldn't do any better. Don't fall for it. It's a trap.

Then one girl, with long red hair, even said, "If you're so high and mighty, why don't you do the same thing." The guys behind started to snicker, even Goku was snickering. I couldn't help snicker too. I then asked if the whole class wanted me to do so. Gohan was trying so hard to look as small as possible. _Mom, please don't._ Sorry kiddo. You know how me and your father are when given a challenge. The class roar a yes, and there was a new pile of cement block. "Don't hurt yourself, old lady."

Old lady? That's when I felt my anger raise. Not only did I break the damn blocks, I ram my whole arm through the floor, leaving a hole as I pulled back. "Oops. Sorry about that." I tried to sound as polit as possible, even though I was fuming. _MOM! _Sorry sweety. The class was silent, and the only noise I heard was Goku whistling at me. Down boy. I walked back to where I was standing, as Mr. Satan finished his demo. As he continued, the guys were telling me great job. And even asked about what me and Goku were doing after this. Also, if by any chance I brought with me my famous cookies.

After he was done, it was officially my turn. Before I could speak, that red head commented how I probably got fake blocks. And the class seemed to agree with her. Is this really how today is going to be? So, disappointing. But the moment I was able to speak, I gave myself a proper introduction. "At the 23rd tournament I was known as Miss Anonymous. But before I was married, my full, and former title was, Princess Chichi of Fire Mountain." There was a big gasp among the students. "I trained in the art of the Master Roshi school, Tai chi, Jujitsu, and Wing Chun Kuen." Another round of gasps, even by the boys. Even Gohan looked surprised, and impressed. "Now I go by Son Chichi, and master in Tai Chi. Is there any questions?"

There was a long silence till red head stated I could be lying. Even going as far to say that if any female deserves to be considered strongest female, it would be Videl. Mostly due to being Mr. Satan's daughter. Then her class started cheering, and saying how she should fight me as a demotion. From where I could see, Gohan seem to be asking Videl if she's going through with this. Looks like she is. I really didn't want to embarrass her. But thankfully Goku and the guys stepped in, stating how reduces this sounded. Mostly due to the experience difference. But the class kept insisting. Looks like I'm really doing this.

…

I can't believe this. Not only Angela called my mom old, she called her a fake too. Not good. Then when mom said what she trained in; I was left completely shocked. I knew mom trained in the Master Roshi school and Tai Chi, but not all those other things. Dad didn't even look a bit surprised. So, I guess that means he already knew. Wow. My mom is more amazing than I thought. Now Angela, and the class, is instigating Videl to fight mom. This isn't going to turn out so good.

As Videl and mom get into their stance, I take a quick look at dad and the guys. Dad, what are you thinking? Nothing but silence. Guess he's focus on the match. As I watch Videl try to over power mom, it's clear that mom has the speed to dodge every strike. With a leg swap, and a strike to Videl's shoulder, Videl is down. Mom could have ended this in many ways, but kept it simple. It was clear that mom had full control, but didn't want to embarrass Videl. Ok, and maybe mom was being a little show off. Especially how dad has a smile on his face.

When Videl came back, she looked out of breath. _There was no way I was going to beat your mom?_ I just shook my head. After the class asked mom questions, it was dad's turn to present. Now, I'm really worried. What is dad going to do? Angela tried calling also a fake, but the class didn't join in this time.

…

Videl sure has a lot to learn, if she wants to continue in martial arts. Doesn't seem she really did any serious training, or at least not to the extent of coming close to mastering an art form. But overall, she did a great job. As Chichi finished answering the classes questions, it became my turn. That same girl tried calling me a fake, but at least the class didn't say anything this time. Maybe I'll do what Chichi did, and give my own introduction. I hope I don't mess up. "Hello, my name is Son Goku. Winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament. I trained under many teachers. I master Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Karate, and Bōjutsu." There was a loud gasp from the class. I should probably leave out what I've learned in space, and being dead. "Now is there any questions?"

Some asked if I'm as strong as Mr. Satan, or even stronger. I played it off that I was nowhere close. After how Gohan behavior at the tournament, and how he was daring coming back to school, I thought it best to play weak. No need to bring unwanted attention. But I did hear Chichi laugh, when I said I'm probably weaker than I was when I was 18. The class was surprised that I won the tournament at the age of 18. Then someone comment, does Gohan know any martial arts. Then all eyes landed on him, and I heard the guys snicker. Oh boy. That's when his class basically pushed him to come up front.

He didn't look too happy with this, but agreed to go along with it. "Traditional?" He nodded. We bow, and got into our stance. Since it's traditional, I went into my monkey stance; the first one I ever learned. It seemed to throw Gohan off, since he only seen my adaption of dragon stance. I let him make the first move; let him set the pace. I took the defensive position of the match, as I waited for an opening. He had many holes in his form, but I knew it was on purpose. I'm taking you down that fast; kind of want to you show off a bit. After all, Videl is watching. He tried going for another punch. I block and round-house kicked his left side. He went down, and after a moment I helped him up.

After that little show, the rest of the guys made Gohan become part of their demotion. Doesn't look like Gohan was liking all the attention. Before long, it was lunch time, and the teacher said we could eat in the 'lunch room.' Whatever that was. Thankfully Chichi insisted that if we could eat in the field, and promised to clean up. Didn't seem that he mind, as he and the class went back inside. Well, except for Videl and Gohan.

When the class was fully out of sit, did Chichi unpack the lunch she made. She even made enough for the guys, if they wanted. "Man, Goku. It's been forever since you used that. I actually thought you forgot monkey style."

I couldn't help laugh, as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Since it was traditional, why not." I then turned to the two teenagers, that were quiet the whole time. "You two did pretty great. Oh, and Bulma wanted me to give these to you." I handed them a box each. "Saying something about an upgrade to your outfits. And adding a shield and strength to Videl's." They both said thank you, and that they'll see Bulma after school. After everyone finished eating, they chatted among themselves, as me and Gohan tried finishing up. Once lunch was done, we cleaned up and chatted till the class came back.

They were walking with Mr. Satan, as they came more in to the field. It was now time for Tien and Master Roshi to present. This should be interesting. Out of all of us, Master Roshi was the only one who actually talked more in depth about martial arts. It even got me paying close attention. After that, it was the end of the school day. After Gohan and Videl got their bags, we all headed to Bulma's. Chichi already told Goten to meet us there, when he got out. So, there wasn't much to worry about.

When we got to Bulma's I was ambushed by a small little body. Took me a moment to realize it was Goten. I asked him what was wrong, as I tried to get up. "Nothing. I just wanted to surprise you." He had the biggest smile ever. "Did I?" I ruffled his hair, and told him he sure did. I then put him over my shoulders, as we met up with everyone else. "Dad?" I look up at him. "Can we train with uncle Geta? He said I could if you joined." He was giving me the puppy eye face. Aw man. How could I ever say no to that face?

"Do you have your training gi? I would hate for your mom to get mad over your clothes getting dirty, or ripped." He said he did, and quickly got off my shoulders to go change. The little guy is so fun to watch when he's excited. I then tell Chichi what was happening, and she said we couldn't stay too long. Something about Goten needing to do homework, and be in bed on time. At least she didn't say no.

…

When mom said she and dad were going to Gohan's school, for the month, I was so happy. Because that meant I get to go to aunty Bulma's place. Which meant I get to play with Trunks after school. And then uncle Vegeta said I couldn't train with them, unless dad said he would train with us. Which made me sad. So, I waited by the window. I kept a watch for dad. When I saw him and mom where closing in, and I got super excited. I ran to the door, and the moment they open, I rushed to dad. Which ended up knocking him over in surprise. Then when I told him about what uncle Geta said, he agreed. I was so excited.

Once I got ready, I kept bouncing in excitement, as dad and me walked to the gravity room. The moment we entered I still couldn't stop bouncing. This is going to be so much fun. Dad and Vegeta exchange a quick look, and then they turned to us. So, today we were going to spar. And we practice our movements. On top of that, we were going to build up from 50 times gravity to 150. And that's when I stopped bouncing, and feeling nervous. Mostly because we couldn't go super sayian, and I still had trouble with even 120 times gravity.

Trunks and dad tried to encourage me, and even uncle Vegeta said we will take plenty of breaks. So, with that I got happy again. As time went by dad praised me every time, I got something right. He even corrected a few of my stances. Before long I had officially made it to 150 gravity, and was able to still keep up for a good moment. When done dad praised me for doing such a good job.

On the way home, I told Gohan all about it, and even he and mom praised me. It felt so nice. When we got home, I made sure I did all my homework. Mom even made a late dinner, and we all enjoyed it. She, and dad, even gave me an extra piece of meat for doing a good job today. Then when it was bed time I was super tired; more tired than I ever been in my life. It felt super great. For the rest of the month, after school I did an hour training with dad before dinner. Then after dinner did all my homework, and if I got lucky, got to play with Gohan. Everything was just so perfect. Then came dad's birthday.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97: Goku's Birthday Back**

Oh boy, it's finally here. I'm so excited, but I know how he gets. But so what. It's his first birthday back, so he better enjoy it. I tell Gohan to help me keep Goku distracted, while me and Goten get the house ready. After I make a few calls to our friends, and I have finished the meal, I start on the cake. When that's baking, I go get my outfit ready for tonight.

Once everything was ready, and everyone had showed up, I let Gohan know that they could come home. The moment Goku walks through the door, and we shout happy birthday, he runs right back outside. I just knew that man was going to try something like this. "Gohan, can you please." He said yes mom, and goes after his father. Goten then questions why did Goku do that. "Well, sweety. Your dad just doesn't like his birthday."

"Why? Doesn't he like it when it's a day all about him?" I don't know how I was going to tell him. How would I tell him that his father's birthday is made up? Especially since we don't even know his real birthday. The moment Gohan came back, he was dragging Goku by his legs. Any other day I would find this funny, but not today. Before I got a chance to help Gohan, Goten ran up to Goku. He had a sad pouty face, as he asked why his daddy didn't like his birthday. Goku looked so sad, but then gave a smile and finally got up. Gohan then comment that next time he'll knock him out. Goku and Goten laughed at that, and Goku apologized to Gohan. He better apologize.

…

"Happy Birthday!" Oh no! Not this! Anything but this! I quickly went back outside, and started flying away from there. The one thing I didn't like about being alive, and it just had to be today. The moment I thought I was far enough, I tried to relax. Now it made sense why Gohan wanted to spar today. Now it made sense why I woke up to a wife wanting to ride me before breakfast. That one I don't mind, but the whole point of today is just pointless. Besides how old am I really? Especially counting, or taking away, the years I been dead. And do I age different, because I'm a sayian? Looks like I'm camping out tonight, or till Chichi calms down.

Just when I was finally feeling relax, I got punched across the face. I looked to see who hit me, and it was a very angry Gohan. "DAD! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR BUTT HOME TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY! WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I tried to reason with him, but instead he grabbed me by the collar. "DAD! You're not going to do this on your first birthday back! This will not only be Goten's first time celebrating your birthday! It's the first one since you been brought back to life!" He then had tears coming down his face. "Daddy please."

"Gohan." I tried to reached out to him, and wipe away his tears, but he just backed away.

"Dad, just come on. Mom work so hard to make it special for you. I even got up super early, so I can make sure Goten didn't go upstairs, when he woke up. So." He started pulling my arm. "Come on dad."

"Ok, ok. You three are going to be the death of me, when you guys acts like this." I again tried to wipe his tears away. He then smiles, as we flew back home. But the moment we landed I was having second thoughts, on leaving again. Gohan quickly tripped me, and pulled me by the legs inside. The moment we came inside, I was greeted by a very sad Goten. Oh great, I'm trapped. He asked why I didn't like my birthday, but I didn't have the heart to tell him. I finally got up, and he latched to me, and Gohan stating next time he'll knock me out. We laughed at that, and I tried to apologize to him. He said it was fine, and we joined everyone in the den.

I still wanted to leave. This was just so uncomfortable, having all this attention. Then having people singing that weird song, with the addition of my name. But when it was time for food, that didn't even make this any better. But I tried to have fun, and enjoy time with family and friends. The moment our friends left I was still not sure what to do.

Once I was left with my family, the boys kept hugging me. Goten kept saying for me to stop looking sad on my birthday. I tried, I really tried, to look happy, but I just couldn't. I was planning to go take a shower, when Goten and Gohan grabbed my legs. "Your birthday party isn't over yet." "Yeah."

I asked them what they meant, till something caught my attention. They can't be serious. There, in Chichi's hands, was something I wasn't expecting. It was a picture frame, and the picture was of me and grandpa. "But how? How did you even managed to get this?"

"You can thank your sons for that." I look down at them, and they were smiling at me. I smiled back, as I asked how.

"After Mr. Popo showed me and Trunks this weird room, that takes us to the past, I got curious. So, during a weekend I asked Gohan to come with me, and asked Mr. Popo if he could take us to a time when you and grandpa were together. For at least a little while."

"Then I thought wouldn't it be cool if we had a picture to give to dad. Especially since dad's birthday was coming up."

I start feeling a bit emotional. I told them to let go of my legs, and give me a proper hug. When they hugged me, it was the best feeling in the world. I adjusted the boys to where I'm carrying both of them, and walk over to Chichi. We share a kiss, and I didn't want to let my boys go yet. As much I dislike this day, but this one my boys made it super special. Once they start asking to be let go, I just hug them tighter. "But daddy! I have to use the bathroom." I finally let Goten go, but I still hold onto Gohan.

He asks why, and I just say because I want to. His face turns red. "You're the best dad ever. But can you please let me go, or at least stop carrying." Instead I carry him like I use to do, and comment how much my little man has grown so much. His face becomes redder, and he even pouts with his arms cross. For just a moment he's my little Gohan that I left all those years ago. My Gohan that got scared easily, and ran to daddy whenever something trouble him. For just this moment all I see is my 3-year-old son, who's upset that he couldn't go with daddy to train. "Dad, why are you crying?"

I couldn't help it. Who's in my arms isn't my teenage son, but my baby boy, the one who never saw his daddy get hurt. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I could feel Chichi rub my back. I couldn't stop choking up the words that escape my lips. "Chichi, our baby boy." That's when I hear a daddy, and see my other son, Goten. I see him walking towards me, and hugs me around my neck. I can't stop seeing that I'm hold two of my baby boys. I ended sobbing, as I held them tighter.

It took me some time for me to calm down, and let my boys down. When I did, I felt so empty. That started another a round of tears, and I was being hugged by Chichi. "It's ok big guy." I kept repeating over and over that I was sorry. "It's ok, it's ok." After some time, I calm down. Now we were all in the den, sharing a family moment. I don't deserve them. They make me feel like the luckiest man in the whole universe. I was slightly upset when Gohan said that him and Goten were going to the lookout, for the rest of the weekend. But the moment me and Chichi was alone, she reminded me that she still had a present for me. That changed my mood completely, as I finally realize why the boys were going to the lookout.

…

"Chichi, our baby boy." Seeing dad cry was a complete shock to me. Then I realize how he was holding me, and I couldn't help feel emotional, too. He's holding me like I was a kid again. He wasn't looking at me as I was now, no, far from it. Dad was in a different world all together. Then Goten had said daddy, and dad cried even more. When Goten hugged his neck, dad ended up really crying as he held us tighter. Poor dad.

When he let us go, he just stood there looking at his hands. Then when mom started hugging him, he began crying again. "Big brother." I look down to Goten. "Why is daddy crying on his birthday?"

"Daddy is having a moment. Daddy loves us very much, and he's just hurt very, very bad."

"Is there anything we could do to make him feel better?" Now even he looked at the verge of tears.

"Love dad very much. That's all I could think about." He nods, and we watch mom calm dad down. When everything is calm down, is when we just sat in the den. Mom and dad are on the couch, while me and Goten sit by their legs. Dad ruffles our hair, and we lean into it. It feels so good to get this attention from dad. That's when I see, from the kitchen window, that the sun is just about to set. I tell Goten we have to start heading out. He looks ready to question why, but then he gives me a 'oh' face.

Dad looks sad that we're leaving, but we have to. Me and Goten give dad one more hug, and wish him a happy birthday again. As me and Goten fly to the lookout, Goten ask if we really staying there all weekend. "Yes, Goten." Then he ask if that means I get to play with him. "Sure, why not."

…

The moment the boys leave, I tell Goku how I still got to give him my gift. He went from looking very sad, to a happy boy. He grabs my hips, and he's asking what it was. I wrap my arms around his neck. "How bout you take us to the room, and find out." He licks his lips. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his hips. As he takes us to our room, our tongues fight each other, and I feel his hands firmly grabbing my behind. He's even rubbing me against him. Someone is being impatient, and I couldn't help giggle into the kiss.

When we reach our room, I try to escape his grasp, only for him to hold me tighter. "Tell me, and maybe I'll let you go." I start to giggle. As I tell him he has to let me go, if he wants to find out. "Now, you're being mean. Tell me." I giggle even more as I try to get out of his hold. "No. Tell me." He licked his lips. Oh my.

"Goku, let me go, and then you'll get your gift."

"But Chichi, tell me." I can't stop laughing, as I untie my scarf. I then wrap it around him. "Chichi?" I slowly undo my tops. When I get it past my shoulders, he whistles. "When did you get those?" I could feel my cheeks starting to slowly burn.

"Let me go, Goku." He whines but he does let me go. Once my clothes are off, he practically attacks me, and has me pin under him. "Goku, so, you like?" He nods his head, and is practically drooling. "So, take off your clothes. Or are you going to keep them on?" He got up so fast, and takes off his clothes. And then goes back to pinning me down. "Happy birthday Goku." He licks his lips, and is drooling, but has yet done anything. Then I couldn't help smile, as I tell him that there's a bag of senzu beans in my night stand.

That's when he attacks me. His mouth loving his mark, his hands touching me all over. He then trails kisses down to my left breast. "Do you have more of these?" I tell him yes, and different flavors. He then turns to super sayian, and the look he gave me both excites me, and makes me realize I'm going to be needing those senzu beans sooner than expected. Instead of him dropping kisses, he's biting. His hands are also being more aggressive than usual, and I could feel him raking his nails against my sides.

As he's working my breasts, I feel myself getting wetter by the second. Before long, he has finished eating my caramel bra. He then nibble his way down my stomach. When he reaches my core, it feels like an animal was eating me. I'm practically screaming his name, as he devours me. I'm left seeing stars, as I heavily climax. I didn't even get a chance to recover, as I felt him ram into me. Within seconds I'm seeing stars again, as I came again, and again. When I finally did get a chance to recover, is when I notice that we're on the bed. When did that happen?

He's still a super sayian, but he's smiling at me. I asked what's with the smile. "I might go deaf because of you." We both giggle at that, and I tell him sorry. "Don't. If I become deaf it'll be the greatest thing to happen to me." I was completely shock, before I smile at him. We share a kiss; he then purrs into my ear. "You ready to continue?" I start to giggle, as I tell him yes. "You sure, I could give you a small break."

"But it's your birthday. Which means, I'll be ready for everything you have for me." He nibbles my ear, as he asked if I was sure. "Goku, yes. Now take everything, and don't stop."

"In that cast." He place a senzu bean on my lips. "You might need this first." I giggle before I eat it. The moment I feel it's effects, he's nibbling his mark till I tell him that I was ready for the next round. The moment I say that, he's nibbling his way to my breast. And before long I was left screaming again, while he takes all of me. The next morning, we're smiling as we snuggle together. "I hope those bitemarks of yours stay longer this time." I couldn't help giggle, as I snuggle closer to him. I tell him how I agree, and he kisses me.

…

The next morning, as Chichi made breakfast, I couldn't stop holding her. "You're so beautiful. And the fun part, my ears are still ringing." She giggles, as she flips another pancake. I then placed my hand on her stomach. "Remember the first time you made me celebrate this weird thing?" She giggles as she says yes. "Not only was it the first time celebrating my _birthday_, we were going to be parents soon. And when Gohan came a month later, it felt almost like a late present." She says an 'oh' and places a hand over mine. "Was Goten like your Christmas present?" She nods, and we share a kiss.

"Our boys are really the greatest gifts we gave each other." I agreed with her, and I kiss her forehead.

"Yes they are. But are you sure you want to celebrate our anniversary on the day we renewed our vows?" She said yes, and because of the whole thing last month. "Does that mean, I have more time to surprise you?" She giggles and she says yes. "Now what are we gonna do for yours and Gohan's birthday?"

"Well, for me, you start helping pick out a location so we can start farming." I kiss her forehead, and ask what else. "As for Gohan, he has school on his birthday. So, maybe a big dinner of all his favorites. And I mean his all-time favorites, down to his favorite fresh herbs and fruits." I gave her a knowing smile.

"Were you not able to find them without me?" We giggle.

"No, silly. Just that you always pick the best ones." We giggle at that, and then enjoyed breakfast together. While we ate we talked. After breakfast we spar a little, till I might have pinned my wife, and caught the scent of her arousal. Which lead to me having second breakfast, and the best kind too. The front yard became two types of battlefield, and maybe I let her get away with one or two hits. But as she rode me for the third time, I could tell she needed a while deserve break.

After that, I ended up taking her on the table, before we moved to the bedroom. It was finally time to get dinner ready that I let her do anything else. Ok, maybe we didn't let up, even when she was cooking. After dinner, we took a nice bath together, before we mentally told the boys it was safe to come home.

When they came home, Chichi was cooking their dinner. And the boys were telling us how much fun they had at the lookout. Even saying how Videl went, and it was an endless game of tag with Piccolo. Even Dende and Mr. Popo joined them. Goten looked so happy when he was telling us this. And Gohan face turned red, when Goten mention that Videl stood with them the night. And that they were just watching the stars all night long. Soon, we're just sitting in the den, enjoying each other company. Goten even fell asleep on my lap, Gohan on my shoulder. I even noticed that Goten was sucking his thumb. Reminds me of when Gohan use to do that, whenever I did pushups to rock him to sleep.

I really didn't want to wake them. They were being my precious little boys, and it was making me happy sharing this moment with them. But the moment Chichi said that the boys had to go to bed, and woke them up, I felt sad. I tried prolonging them leaving me, by suggesting family bath time. Chichi looked ready to turn down the idea, but she gave me a quick look, and said how it was a great idea. I even help Chichi clean them. At first, Gohan tried to resist, but then let it happen. He even a big smile on his face when me and Chichi poked his face, and said we love him. When we clean Goten, we gave him the same treatment. Only difference I pinched his cheek, when saying I loved him. He looked so happy.

…

I can't believe this. I'm actually letting my parents clean me. At first, I resisted, till dad had a long face and looked so sad. Now I definitely know where me and Goten got it from. When I finally let them clean me, it was kind of silly and fun. Dad was praising me on how much his 'little guy' grew, and how happy he was that I was making my own future. Then my parents did that one thing, that as a kid, I found to be the best part of family bath time. They poked my cheeks, and told me they loved me. And in that one single moment, I felt like I was 9 again.

When they clean Goten, it was such a fun sight. Dad praising him on how good he's doing in school. Not once did dad praised either of us for our strength, and that felt nice. When mom and dad did the poking cheeks thing, dad instead pinched Goten's cheek. It was so cute to see everyone like this. As we socked and played with the bubbles, our parents had the biggest smiles, and were even laughing. It was such a nice moment. What made it funny, was that mom was drying me off, while dad dried Goten. With that done, we headed to our rooms. And as I left, I faintly heard dad. "Look at our perfect baby boys." That's when my face felt hot.

…

When we got home, it was so much fun. As we ate dinner, we talked, but dad was giving me and Gohan a weird smile. It was a happy smile, but I smile I never seen. While we were enjoying family time in the den, I asked Gohan about the smile. He said that's dad proud at us smile. That made me super excited. And when I started to feel sleepy, I crawled on top of dad; he's very comfy. I was so sad that mom woke us up to go to bed, but then dad said family bath time. That woke me up, and got me excited.

Mom and dad cleaned me and Gohan, and dad pinched my cheek. It felt silly. After bath, dad dried me. Mom usually does that, but it felt nice that dad did it. Then after I got dress, dad tucked me into bed. Then the next day, dad flew me to school. He even did tricks as we flew to school. It was so much fun. And then when he picked me up, he took me to the park before going home. Today was so much fun.

When we got home, mom and Gohan joined us in an after-dinner spar. Everyone seem so happy. We were all a happy family.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98: random day in April**

"That's the 5th one this month!" That's what me and Goten woke up to. We sleepy walked into the kitchen, and saw mom screaming at dad, and holding an orange cloth. Dad probably rip apart his gi again. I said morning to them, and saw that Goten was trying to get mom's attention. Mom told us good morning, and told dad they will finish this argument later. As we ate breakfast, mom asked how was school. Turns out me and Goten started our spring break at the same time. "So, what are you boys going to do?"

"Can Marron and Trunks visit to play?" Mom was quiet for a while, but then said yes. "Yay! Can they come today?" Mom again said yes. "Awesome. I better finish breakfast." We all smiled at him, then mom asked what I was planning to do.

"I don't know. Probably work on a few arguments for the upcoming debate tournament." Both of my parents looked at me with 'oh' faces. Then dad asked what was a debate tournament. "It's like a big argument between my team and another. The subject for this tournament is benefits or disadvantages on teaching children martial arts. My team are on the side of the benefits, and as the team captain, I have to present." Everyone looked impressed. Dad looked happy, while mom has a mix emotion face. "Since Videl is on my team, she's going to be helping out with getting my points together."

"When is the tournament?" I looked to dad, and wonder if he was genuine wanting to know.

"The week after spring break. So, that means next Monday." He smiled and told mom to make sure to remind him. That he would actually want to be there. It felt like my cheeks burned, as I got happy at that idea. After breakfast, mom made a few calls, and I contact Videl. When she came over, we went straight to my room to prepare.

…

After I called Bulma and Krillin, to bring the kids over, I had a matter of speaking with my husband. Lucky for me, he was still sitting at the table. "How many times I told you to be careful? As much as I _love_ sowing and making things, doesn't mean you should rip them without a care! For goodness sake Goku! It takes a lot of work to repair your gis." He kept saying sorry, and he'll try to be more careful. "Oh, what am I saying. You won't be careful, even if you tried." I let out a frustrated sigh. "You could at least try to make them last longer. Please."

That's when I finally noticed he was standing next to me. "I'll try harder to be careful. You know I don't mean to rip them." I pouted and looked away from him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. And him whispering in my ear. "You could always come with me." I felt my cheeks burn at that comment. Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Looks like the kids are here. Do you mind if I spar with Krillin for a bit?" Not like he has to ask me for permission, but it made me happy that he does. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and told him yes. He kissed my forehead, and said thank you.

As I watched him open the door, I couldn't help laugh at him almost being knocked down by running kids. Even Krillin laughed. He then waved a quick hi to me, before leaving with Goku. Then Bulma finally walked in, with 18. "Would you ladies like some tea?" They said yes, and I went to heat up some water. We were sitting at the table, watching the kids play pretend. It was such a cute moment.

"So, what are your plans for your birthday?" I looked to Bulma, and told her how I was just going to spend with Goku. Maybe find a nice spot to start farming. "So, boring. If you want, I could always get you a spa day." I try to tell her that was not needed. "But I insist. Besides, when was the last time you actually went to a spa?"

"To be fair, I never gone to one. Never had the money. Nor thought it was needed." Both ladies has a shock expression.

"That's it! You're going to the spa with me and 18 tomorrow! Goku could stay with the boys!" I was in shock, and was going to decline the offer, but Bulma was already on her phone. Once she hanged up, she looked over at me. "The appointment as been made. And it's going to be for a full 3 days. On top of that, you can't escape. Don't worry about the cost either, or feeling indebt to me. Out of every female I know, you definitely need this. So, start packing. We leave after lunch."

"WAIT! What? That's too soon. I have things to do."

"Stop making excused. Better yet." She turned to face the kids. "Trunks!" Trunks ran over to her. "You behave. Me, and the other mommies are heading out. We won't be home for a few days. So, don't cause any trouble."

"What about dad?"

"What about him. Just behave, and when you're ready to go home you could always ask uncle Goku or uncle Krillin to take you home. Or." She looked over to me, and had an evil smile. "You can stay here the whole week." He then jumped up and down, asking if she meant it. "Yes." He then ran off to tell Goten, and then Marron walked over to 18. She asked if that also meant she could stay over too. Oh boy. Goku and Gohan are going to have a lot on their hands. _What you mean by that?_ Your wife is going to be taking a little trip, and you're going to be left with the kids. _Kids? You mean the boys?_ No, I mean kids. As in Trunks and Marron are staying over. There was a silence, and just like that Goku and Krillin appeared; asking what was going on. "We're taking Chichi on a spa trip. You can handle the kids till then." And without warning, 18 grabbed me, and we left. What just happened?

…

Did my wife just get kidnapped? I looked to Krillin, and he doesn't seem the bit surprised, or affected by what just happened. "Well, about time." He then looked over to me. "Don't give me that look." Right now, I was dumbfounded and confused on what just happened. I call for Gohan to come down, and tell him that Chichi was kidnapped by Bulma and 18. He too says it was about time. I'm about to ask why, when he ask if that means that I was left in charge. When I say yes, he cheers, and runs back upstairs. Did I miss something along the way, because I'm just completely confused.

I looked to Krillin, for some type of answer, but he's talking with Marron. Turns out, she's staying too. Krillin starts to laugh, and then leaves. When Gohan comes back down he's wearing his training. When Goten sees him, he runs to his room to change. What am I in for? "Dad, does that mean we could do the thing?" Thing? He looks sad that I don't seem to remember. "You know. The _thing_ we always do when mom left us alone." That's when I cheered up.

"You sure we could do it with everyone?" He nods his head. "Don't you have that debate thing to worry about?"

"I already did everything like a week ago. Videl was just going to help me prepare for any random questions. But we have enough time." He then started bouncing up and down. "Come on dad! This might be the only chance we got to do this."

"Fine. But what about Videl?" His face had a shade of pink, before he said that Videl was like mom. In the way that she dresses to be ready for anything. I couldn't help snicker at that, and his face became redder. "Ok. But you can't help her."

He looked disappointed at that. "Aw, come on." I was now laughing, as everyone gather around us.

"Ok, we're going to play a little game. And if you break anything you lose." Everyone, but Gohan, looked puzzled. "We'll start outside. Follow me." Everyone ran to put on their shoes, and met me in the front yard. "Before I tell you what's the game, I have to ask. Other than the boys, do you girls know how to use ki?" Marron said a very positive yes, and Videl said only enough to fly. "Well then, do you know how to hide it?" Again, Marron said yes, and Videl shook her head. "In that case, we won't play with the original rules. The game is simple. Ki tag."

Videl ask what was that. And to everyone surprise, but mine, Gohan hit her with a weak blast, and yelled that she was it. Then everyone else ran away, into the forest. "Wait, that's not fair."

"Looks like you're going to have to learn quick, if you want to win against them." She looked dumbfounded. "Did Gohan teach you about ki?" She nod her head. "Can you bring it out easily?" She nods her head. "So, you should be fine. Would like a quick demotion?"

"Yes please." I held out my hand, and formed a small ki ball. Then I told her to try it. It took her some time, but she finally did it. I nodded my approval, and then she grew an evil smile. "Ready or not Gohan, you're going to be it." With that I saw her fly off to find him. Oops, I forgot to mention no flying. Oh, well. Too late. I mentally tell Gohan to do it, and he agrees.

…

After a game of ki tag, we finally called it a time out. Videl looked so proud of herself, that she was able to get me three times in a row. On the way inside, you can see even the squirts were beat. Now time for something three of them wasn't prepared for. Dad's cooking. Trunks look like he was ready to vomit, and Marron begged if she could stop eating it. Videl was the only one who didn't complain, but sure look like she wanted to. After dinner, I volunteered to clean dishes, but Videl beat me to it. So, not fair.

We were now in the den, taking turns at playing a video game. Before long there was a knock at the door. It was Krillin, and Vegeta. They only came to drop of clothes, and then leave. Then Videl got a call from her dad, and she asked my dad if she could stay the night. "Please." She was practically bouncing as she begged dad. Dad try to calm her down, as he said that she could stay. "Thank you!" She then told her dad she was staying the night.

Once I helped dad settled the kids to bed, me and Videl went to my room. I told her she could sleep on the bed, that I didn't mind the floor. But she kept insisting that wouldn't be fair. We ended up having a pillow fight, and the winner gets to decide who gets the bed. It was all fun, until she played a dirty trick on me. She tripped me, and got on top of me. She still was hitting me with the pillow, but from this view I was left stud. Well, only for a moment, but long enough that she claim to be the winner. "No fair."

I flipped her, and now I was hovering over her. When I did everything just froze. She looks so beautiful. I poked her nose, and she poked me back. That lead to another pillow fight. Soon after, we ended up sharing the bed. It felt nice having her snuggle against me. I could get use to this feeling.

The next morning was slightly embarrassing, for both of us. Not only did I wake up to a scent, I smelled on Valentine's day. I was also woken up to extreme tightness between my legs. It never been this tight before. When my body was finally becoming more aware, I came to realize how Videl and I ended up sleeping. She had a leg wrapped on my hip, and it made it that she was slightly pressing on to me. I trying taking deep breathes, as I tried to remove her leg. Only for her to tightly her hold. She moved slightly that created a madding feeling. I really need to get her leg off, and get a grip.

Thankfully, I hope, she finally woke up, as I finally got her leg off. It took her a moment. But when she opened her eyes, and looked at me, she made a shock expression. She then quickly turned around, and started hugging herself. I don't know what to do. I was starting to panic, till she turned back around. Her face was all red, and she looked to be… angry? The only thing I could think of was to say sorry, I don't know why. "Hug me." Uh? She was pouting, and her face still red. "I said, hug me. You jerk." In a panic I just hugged her, and hope whatever is happening would turn out for the best. After a couple of moments, we finally calm down, and got ready for the day.

…

The moment we arrived at the spa place, I wanted to make a run for it. But 18 had a strong hold on me. After Bulma checked us in, we were given our room key. Then we went to this room, where they gave us white cotton robes. So far so good, I guess. I was wrong, when I found out I had to walk around naked in this. Oh, no! I can't do that. To top it off, most of the people, who were going to give us the spa treatment, were a staff of all males. Oh no! No! If Goku knew he would flip.

I try telling the girls I can't do this. Or to at least find a female to give me a spa treatment. "And here I thought you were straight. Guess you go both ways. Don't worry, I could always give you a massage, if you like." Bulma winked at me. Why is she doing this to me? Doesn't she get that Goku even catches a whiff of another guy on me he flips out. Just thinking about it reminds of the time I told Goku what Li did to me. Goku got so angry, and it took me everything to stop him from doing something, every time he saw Li. Or even that one time, a month into our marriage, we went shopping. And some guy was calling me pretty, and touched my hand. Before he could even kiss it, Goku had punched him into the wall.

Oh, how could I forget the time we were getting exam, and most of the doctors were male. He almost killed one for just getting close to me. At that, it took forever for me to explain what was going to happened. That he wouldn't let anyone exam him, until I was done. He wanted to keep a watchful eye on the doctors. I better keep calm, or else Goku would come. I don't want him causing a sense now.

As I was escorted to a room, I was told to lay on this weird table. I had to be on my stomach, and that a towel had to cover my butt. What made it uncomfortable was that the room smelled nice, and that there was just one table. Why did 18 and Bulma got to share a room? I don't like this. But I am glad the guy left the room, and said to let him know when I was ready.

Once I did what I was told, I felt really uncomfortable. For starters, I'm pretty much naked, and my breast aren't allowing me to lay flat. I have to use my forearms to be comfy. But none the less, I called out to the guy. When he came in, he had taken off his button-down shirt, and was just in a tank top. He was also holding a bottle. I got to keep my guard up. Can't get too relax.

The moment I felt something cold touch my back, I wanted to scream. But soon I felt warm hands touch me. I felt them rub my back. Every muscle was given attention to. He even comment how he doesn't get that many clients as define as me. I actually felt flatter. Soon those warm hands turned cold. At least Goku was able to keep his hands nice and toasty, just the way I like it. Then the guy warned me that he was going to put hot rocks on my back. All I felt were warm rocks. "I thought you said it was hot."

"But Ms. They are."

"They're cool, not hot."

I heard him chuckle. "You're strange. Usually clients are begging to take the rocks off. So how about a hot towel?" I agreed to that. But even that was cool. "Wow. Are you used to burning sensations, that you no longer can tell what's hot?"

"Probably. I might have my husband to thank for that."

"You're married?" He sound both surprised, and disappointed. I asked why. "That blue hair Ms. said you were a mother of two, but never mentioned you were married to the guy. Or even still with him."

"What's it matter to you?"

"You're hot. One of the hottest clients to walk into this office. And I seen my fair share of beautiful woman." I don't know if I should feel flatter or enraged. But small talked ended there, and he went back to what he was supposed to do. After that 'message' I wouldn't say I was relaxed. More the opposite. I was more on edge. I tried the sauna, even that was a joke. Fire Mountain was hotter than this. Even my Goku would complain that this was too cool. I really did get spoiled by him. I couldn't help smile at that thought. His back rubs are always nice. It even became better when he goes super sayian. He knows just how I like it.

Just thinking about him got me into a happier mood. When this is all over, I'm going to ask him to give me a full body massage. Just as I was daydreaming that, Bulma and 18 walked it. They commented how this sauna was way hotter than all the rest. And when Bulma saw the temperature she asked how was I not being cooked. "Take enough boiling baths, and you'll get use to it." Then I got curious. "Don't you take showers with Vegeta?"

"Not often. Mostly due to our schedules. Or he would shower in the bathroom by the gravity room, before he comes to bed. Why?"

"Was just curious. Me and Goku always try to take at least one shower, or bath, together every day. It's kind of became our special time."

"What do you mean by that?" I looked over at 18.

"Well." Now my body was burning up. "It kind of just relaxes us. And we tend to get mad if one of us misses it. This one-time Goku had a full tantrum, and dragged me back to the bathroom, so we could bath together. He was upset that he missed his chance in the morning, and when he found out he missed the night time, he was mad. No matter how many times I tell him that it was ok, he still didn't let up. And then one day, I missed it, and I even threw a tantrum." I couldn't stop giggling at the memory, of me and Goku arguing over the fact we missed bath time together.

"You two are weird. Do you do it the shower? Is that why you two like it so much?" Bulma and 18 were now the ones giggling, as I turned away from them. I kept trying to say that wasn't the case. It only made them laugh harder. The rest of the time was spent on sharing our favorite moments with our husbands. Before long we had made it to our room, and that's when I remembered I didn't have any clothes. But Bulma surprised me with a full bag of clothes. But what they were made me feel mortified. No way Goku would approve of this. Maybe if we were alone, but not out in public.

I find that thought funny. I thought I was being a proper lady by staying cover up, and only letting my husband see me. Then when witnessing our married couples, the wives are either showy, or improper. Which I was starting to think was so unfair. So, one day I chose to wear something more casual, that showed a little skin, Goku was mad the whole day. All I was wearing was a spaghetti string tank top, and a skirt that reach my mid-thigh. Goku was not only mad that I choose the outfit to go to a public place, he was also made at how I looked. I thought he was calling me ugly, but instead he was calling me beautiful and that only he should be able to see it. I felt so flattered and loved that day, that I didn't care what anyone thought of my traditional outfit. Not only was I a proper lady, I had a husband that values me.

_Chichi?_ Aw, my Goku sounds sad. Yes hon. _Do you know when you're coming back?_ No, sorry. _But I miss you._ I miss you too. _Can I come over to at least give you a good night kiss?_ I felt my cheeks burn at that. I quickly took note of what I was wearing, and the fact I was sharing a room. Sorry, hon. No good night kiss. _But. Fine. But when you come home, I want my kisses. Both the good morning and good nights._ And I want a full body massage. _Deal. Now enjoy your little get away, for now._ My Goku can be such a spoiled brat when it comes to me. Well, so I am, when it comes to him. As I try to sleep, I gently rub his mark, and it feels like he's here, hugging me to sleep.

…

After I saw Videl try to go find Gohan, I quickly tried to sense where Chichi was. Even if I couldn't be with her, I at least want to know where she was. When I found her, I took note on the energies around her. When I felt she was in a place that had a lot of male energies, I became enraged. I had half a mind to go and find out where this place it. But I was quickly stopped, by a panicked Goten, who was running from Trunks. Whoever those male energies are, they better not touch my Chichi.

After I set the kids to bed, and watched Gohan and Videl head into Gohan's room, then did I let my uneasiness take over. I wonder what Chichi did all day. I wonder why she was surrounded by those energies. Since Gohan was still up, I mentally told him I was going for a quick walk. The moment I stepped out the house, I flew at top speed to where I felt Chichi.

She was currently in a room, with Bulma and 18. She was just sitting on the bed. We had a quick little chat, with me leaving out that I was watching her. Once I saw she had fell asleep, I flew back home. Once I was in bed, I hugged her pillow. I don't know how I was able to fall asleep. The next day, I noticed that Videl and Gohan faces were beet red. Their scent weren't all over each other, and what I could see, no markings anywhere. So, I'll save him from me questioning, for now.

It's been 4 days, and Chichi was finally coming home. When she walked in, she was ambushed by Goten. Once he let her go, I picked her up, and carried her in my arms. I couldn't help burry my nose in her neck, as I told her that I missed her. But that's when I smelled it. It went from a loving welcome home, to a carry over my shoulder moment. The moment we entered our room I asked why she has another man's scent on her. She tried to explain this whole spa thing, and how most of the workers were men. But I felt she was hiding something from me. "Tell me Chichi."

She looked ready to cry. "Promise me you won't get mad." I told her I promise. "Well, at the spa, we had to naked most of the time." I could feel my muscles starting to twitch. "Of course, we wore robs, and even towels, especially to keep certain body parts cover. But when they are to give you a back and leg massage, you're basically laying on a table, with only a towel to cover your butt." Now not only were my muscles twitching, so was my face. "I did ask if there were any females to give me my massage, but there wasn't any. And so, a guy had to give me the massage." I could feel my jaw tighten, the more she told me. "Goku! You said you promise not to get mad."

"Did. They. Touch. You?" I saw her gulp, and that put me on edge.

"No one touched me in those areas." I started to calm down, but I did notice she was looking away.

"Chichi." She wrapped her arms around my neck, and tried to give me a kiss. "Chichi."

"One guy tried to, but I didn't let him. I knee him in the jaw. He tried to touch." There was a pause, as I saw her trying to say what she was going to say. "When he was giving me a leg massage." If Chichi wasn't holding me, I would have walked out, to go to this _spa_ and find out who tried to touch my wife. Chichi was tried really hard to give me a kiss. "Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault. Give me kissy. I miss you."

Since we still was by the door, and reached behind me and locked it. "I'm going to give you much more than kissy." Her worried face, soon became an excited face. "Get you butt on the bed, and let me give you a proper massage." She giggled as she almost skipped to the bed. "Clothes. Off. Now." I could see the eagerness in her moments, and was getting me excited. She was down to her underwear. "All clothes."

"But you usually like—"

"I said. All. Clothes." Her face became red, as she smiled while taking off her bra and panties. She eagerly asked what's next. "Lay down how you did that the _spa_." Saying that word makes me sick. She laid down, but used her forearms to lift her upper body a bit. "Why you do it like that?"

"The tables are so flat and hard; it hurts me when I try to lay flat." I took off my shirt as I approached her. I even asked how they had the towel. "It covered just on top of my lower spin, and a little way past the bottom of my butt." I placed my shirt as she describes it, and I could feel my blood boiling. The way she looks, she's barely covering anything. From certain angles I could see a lot, and that is pissing me off.

"You're never going back there again."

She just giggles. "I agree. Besides, for a place that supposed to relax a person, they sure failed at it." I asked her to explain. "What they considered hot, was super cool, almost cold, to me. I could thank you for that." Uh? I was left confused, but happy. "Mr. If I could bath in lava I would." That got a chuckle out of me. "I mean it. You pretty much spoiled me. I even found it funny how the men there tried to show off their muscles. But nothing can compare, or even come close, to my Goku."

"Oh, really?" I light touches on her back. "What else?"

"You give better massages, since you know how to hit all the right spots. Ah. Like you're doing now. Mm. The fact you even use ki to massage me, is a nice touch. Oh! Goku! AH! Stop teasing me!" Couldn't help it, as I nibble between her shoulder and applied pressure to her lower back. "I still don't get why Bulma even made me go." That's when I pulled away, and she let out a small whine. "Please don't stop. You're actually making feel more relax than that sorry excuse of a spa." I smiled at that, as I continue to rub up and down her back. As I continue working her back, the more relaxed she looked. It was even me feel at ease.

As I continue, I make sure to give each muscle the attention it deserves. Soon I got Chichi humming her approval. "Was the back and leg massage being the only thing they did?"

"There was other types, but I chose not to do them. They also offer bikini and full body waxing, and hot oils. Even something about skin piling. That sounded weird. And stuff I could easily do at home." I ask what was waxing; it sounded weird. "Bikini waxing is when they get rid of the hair around the private area." At that I stopped my movements. "Don't worry, I didn't take the offer. It sounded weird, and I felt uncomfortable with it having to be done by a man." I started working on her legs. That's when she said a shock 'oh'. "Goku! We have guess downstairs."

I couldn't stop laughing at that. "No we don't. They left the moment I started taking you upstairs." She asked how. "I heard Gohan telling everyone to get out. Then I even felt he, Goten, and Videl leave the house. So, we're all alone."

"Oh great. You probably caused a sense, and Bulma and 18 are not going to let it go. Oh great. So, embarrassing. And them teasing me during the whole trip, didn't help either." She sounded so sad, and worried. I can't have that.

"Would you like to go to a hot spring?"

"As a family." Not what I had in mind. I saw how her shoulder turned red. "Goku! I don't plan to leave home any time soon. I don't mind going out, but I have everything I ever need at home." What you mean? "I have my sons, that I love taking care of. I have a wonderful husband, that spoils me to no end. And I have the luxury of the peaceful country side." With that I thrust two fingers into her, surprising, wet core. Well, not really that surprising. "Ah." I drop kisses between her shoulder blades. "Mm. This is exactly what I mean." I licked and suck the area I been kissing. "You spoil me."

"You spoil me, too." I then take my fingers away, and pull back. She whines and ask why. She's pouting at me, and whining. I can't help lick my lips. I then give her behind a firm slap, and she ask for another. Who am I to deny her? Before long I'm thrusting in her, from behind, while rubbing up and down her back. She comments how I'm all she ever needs. "I feel the same way." She soon begging for me to go harder and faster, but I don't want to. I'm going to keep going at a slow pace. "Wasn't the goal to relax?"

I hear her snicker, as she agrees. "In that case, turn up the heat. I'm starting to feel cold." She laughs as I raise my ki around us. "Ah. Much better."


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99: Rare Gem**

When mom came back, it was a happy moment. Goten hugged mom, before she was swipe from her feet by dad. It was all good, till dad's mood went from happy to mad. I wonder what happened. He simply toss mom over his shoulders, and headed upstairs. I look to Bulma and 18 for an explanation. "What? We only went to a spa." That couldn't be the problem. Then when she told me that mom did commented if she could get the spa treatment by a female, it started to make sense. No wonder dad suddenly got mad. I then picked up Goten, and told everyone we had to leave.

They didn't want to budge. Don't they get that dad is very overprotective of mom. Heck, even overprotective of me and Goten. Thankful, Videl helped me pushed everyone outside. Once we got everyone outside, it was easier to get them to head home. That's when I remembered I was holding Goten. "Hey, kiddo. Wanna go to the lookout?" He excitedly nodded. I then turned to Videl, and asked if she wanted to come. She, too, gave an excited yes.

It was after the sun went down, we finally made our way home. And Videl tagged along. Even though she didn't have to, but it felt nice. As we flew, Goten was hugging both of our arms. He was even saying stuff, like how he's lucky to have a big brother like me. Also, how he's so happy that I found him a big sister. I felt my face burn at that comment, and saw that Videl face was also red.

When we landed, we was greeted by, a calmer looking, dad. Goten ran, and jump into his arms. He was asking if dad was ok, and if mom was in trouble. Dad told him everything was fine, and that mommy isn't in trouble. Dad then ruffled his hair, but didn't put him down. it was a touching sight to see. Then I noticed that dad was walking over to me and Videl. And Goten just had to bring up the comment from before. "Dad, isn't it awesome that Gohan found me an awesome big sister." My face was on fire, and I wanted to scream at the little brat. Dad looked confused for a moment, before he looked at me, and then Videl. My face kept feeling hotter, as dad started to smile and giving a light chuckle. Then he just had to say how right Goten was.

"DAD!" I was about to storm past him, till I felt something grab my hand. Now my whole body was on fire, when I realize it was Videl holding my hand. I dropped my glaze to my feet. I couldn't look at dad at the moment. I was feeling very embarrassed. But after what felt like forever, dad finally headed inside. And I was left with Videl. "I'm sorry." I then felt her punch my shoulder. I tried saying sorry again, but then I saw her face. She looked between angry and very upset, with the hit of a smile in her eyes. I was going to say something, till she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Your kid brother is an adorable little brat." Uh? I was completely thrown off by that. Then for some reason, I felt wetness coming from my shirt. Is she? Is Videl crying? I try to left her face, so I could see, and she is. Why is she crying? I was going to ask, but she suddenly kissed me. What the hell is going on? "It sucks that I have to grab my stuff and go home now. Can you take me home?" I was just left stun in place, and didn't even realize she already went inside.

"Earth to Gohan." It took me to blink a few times to realize that dad was in front of me. "Oh good. For second there I thought I lost you." I heard him snicker. My face was starting to burn again. It's been doing that a lot lately. "Gohan." I then looked at dad; which I didn't know I had turned my face. "You keep that up you're going to stuck looking like you got a bad sunburn." He started laughing, and I was starting to get mad. "Calm down. Now don't take too long. You know how your mom gets when the food get cold." I smiled at him. That's when we heard Videl saying bye to mom and Goten. I turned just in time to see her lightly jogging towards me. I couldn't help smile at that. She looks so cute. "Well, have a good trip Videl." That's when reality hit that dad was still standing next to me. To top it off, he probably saw how I was looking at Videl. Great! I just hope I wasn't giving any weird smiles; like dad does when he looks at mom.

One quick look at dad, makes me question if I did have a weird smile. I'm doomed! As I flew Videl home, I was surprised she wanted to take the copter today. "We could have gotten there sooner, if we flew."

She then punched my shoulder. "What's wrong with trying to spend more alone time with my boyfriend?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I then saw her put it on autopilot, and moved closer to me. I placed my arm around her, while she leaned into my chest. "You're very beautiful."

…

This whole week has been a completely roller-coaster. The moment I got to Gohan's house we went straight to his room. The whole intention was to perp for random questions, that could come up during the debate. We didn't even started. We just had finished taking out our notes, and setting up to start, till his dad called him. Then he rushes back upstairs, and asked for me to step out his room real quick. When he steps out, he's wearing his gi. And runs back downstairs. I'm confused. So, looks like forget the original plan. Well, at least this is fun.

To my surprise, I was it. So, not fair. Thankfully his dad gave me quick coaching on forming a ki ball. Now to get back at my no-good boyfriend. When I finally found him, and tagged him, I was so proud of myself. Then after all that, I did enjoy the game. Then his dad cooked up lunch, and even dinner. It tasted awful, but if Gohan and Goten could eat it, so can I. Funny enough, I was able to beat him at getting to do the dishes. He was so upset. I even beat him at a few video games. Well, I beat almost everyone, except for that Trunks kid.

Then when my dad called, I practically beg Gohan's dad to let me stay the night. I was so happy he said yes. My dad wasn't happy, but not like he could do anything to stop me. Me and Gohan even had a pillow fight to see who would sleep on the bed. I'm so glad we ended up sharing it. It felt so nice to sleep in his arms, and fall asleep to his warmth. As I fell asleep all I could think about was what happened on Valentine's Day, and what I felt. Ever since that day, that's all I could think about.

… …

_Once I came out from the bathroom, Gohan looked speechless. I didn't really take off my bra or spandex shorts, but I still felt naked in this outfit. I quickly sat on the floor, and nervous on what exactly was I supposed to do. All Erasa kept telling me was how these things always end with the girl and guy doing it. But I'm such a nervous reck. On top of that I never done this before. How does Erasa do this kind of stuff, and not feel any shame. Besides, what am I actually trying to prove?_

All teens do it. You finally got a boyfriend, so why not go after it. Nothing wrong with getting a little dirty.

_Erasa words keep playing in my head. I asked her if she ever done it, and she said she has. It was so weird. She tease me for being so _pure_. Even with a father like mine. She questions why do I even try to save myself for marriage. All because her parents aren't married. Erasa sometimes get me mad when she used to make comments, about I should stop looking for someone stronger than my dad. How no guy could beat my dad. And how I should give up hope to ever meet that sorry excuse of a delivery boy._

_But look at me now. Not only did I finally get a boyfriend, he's also stronger than my dad. And to make it even better, he was the delivery boy. I can definitely do this. After what seem like a long moment of silence, Gohan asked if he could touch me. My voice almost cracks, as I say a timid yes. Even he seems timid as he moves closer to me. He only touches my lower thigh, and upper hip. Nowhere close to what Erasa said would happen. This actually feels nice. _

_We end up lightly dropping kisses on each other lips. It soon became the type of kiss I only saw in movies. Then I wonder, if I allowed him to touch me, does that mean I can too? I just go for it, and feel his exposed arms. He rarely wears anything that wasn't long sleeve. It's kind of funny, now that I think about it. The whole mood is making my body burn, and I start feel weird sensation between my legs. Then he stop kissing for a slit second, before he did so with a little more force. I wonder what brought that on._

_Then I stopped the kiss. Maybe I should do that thing Erasa said I should try. After all, I kind of did it by accident earlier. And what I felt underneath was… Did I really have that type of affect on him? Only one way to know for sure. He looked in complete shock, when I sat on his lap, like I did earlier, just this time it was on propose. Once I wrap my arms around his neck, I press myself down on him. To my completely surprise, and surprisly joy, that thing from earlier was there. It even felt good to press on it. Moving along it felt good. I'm glad that it's Gohan that's making me have these feeling._

_But without warning, he kisses me. And he kissed me hard. It almost felt needy. I kissed back hard, too. I could feel his hands on my upper hip, and not moving from there. Again, nothing what Erasa said would happen. The moment he ended the kiss, he did something that completely caught me off guard. He was taking a whiff of my neck. What in the world? Funny enough, it tickled and felt nice. But sadly, my phone just had to ring at such a time. Did I just hear Gohan growl? Oh wow._

… …

As I woke the next day, I quickly realize the position I was in, and turned away. What am I going to do? I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe this. Oh no! That's when I felt the dampness between my legs, and realized I had that dream again. Oh great! So embarrassing. I need a hug. I quickly turned back to my boyfriend, and demanded a hug. He looked completely surprised, but he did give me a hug. His hugs are super warm, and comforting. I could get used to this.

After breakfast, I made a quick trip home, to pack some clothes. When dad asked me why, I just told him that I was sleeping Gohan's again. He went off that I shouldn't do that, and started calling Gohan a weakling. I could understand my dad being overprotective, but he didn't have insult my boyfriend. When I finally did make it back to Gohan's, I was extremely upset. When I made it to his place, I was greeted by his dad. He said how Gohan was trying to find the kids, and he stood behind because Gohan asked him. Then he asked me what was my long face for.

"My dad is just being overprotective. Nothing big. He sometimes can go overboard, and sometimes it feels like he really trying to keep his imagine. But I don't know sometimes." That's when I noticed my face felt wet. Was I crying?

"I'm sure he means well. After all, you're his only child. He just doesn't want to lose you. Kind of reminds me how Chichi's dad was." I looked up at him, and he was staring at the sky. "He would ask me questions. Kept a close eye on me. Even after we got married, he still was overprotective of his only daughter. One time I accidently hurt Chichi, and he kept trying to beat me up. He even threated to take Chichi and Gohan away from me." He then looked at me. "You should be happy he's overprotective. It just means he loves you so much."

I couldn't help smile at that. "Now I see where Gohan get's it from." He looked confused by the comment. Just before I could say anything, Goten and Trunks are running up to me. They try to hide behind my leg. And from behind the trees comes an angry Gohan, screaming how he's going to blast the brats. I couldn't stop from laughing. He then stops in front of me. "What did they do now?"

"We didn't do anything." "Yeah. It's big brother that said he do whatever he wanted, cause he's older."

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms, and looked at him. Daring him to say something.

"Yeah. So, we asked, does that mean even kissy face with Videl?" At that, I got mad. It ended up me and Gohan trying to get the brats. I got Trunks and gave him a noogie, while Gohan blasted Goten. We then dragged both brats back to the house, and was greeted by a laughing Goku and Marron.

When it came to lunch time, it became a three-way rock paper scissor battle, and I won. Let's see if I learned anything from watching the cooks at home, and sometimes helping Gohan's mom. Let's just say, I appreciate Goku's cooking. Thankfully, the boys help me save Chichi's kitchen. From now on kitchen duty was given to Goku.

After lunch, me and Gohan tried focusing on the debate perp. But it sometimes led to silly questions, and joking around. And maybe a few dares. Like who can hold their breath longer. He won that one. Or who can say the alphabets backwards without taking a pause, or messing up. He won again. Damn it. The one I won was, who could say our whole class names, in alphabetical order. That one I can't believe of was proud of, but hey, I won.

Then after dinner was watching movies with everyone. That felt fun. I didn't have a lot of friends most of my childhood, until I met Erasa in middle school. But being with these kids, Gohan, and his dad I was having a lot of fun. Doing stuff, I only wish I could do. It even felt nice to be in the country side. And at bed time, it was super nice to be hugged by Gohan. During this whole thing, regardless of the emotional roller-coaster, I actually felt at peace. I felt I could be myself. No pressure, no media to deal with, no friends telling me how to be a teenager, heck nobody telling me what I had to be. This just felt awesome to be like this.

When Gohan's mom came home, I was kind of sad the fun was about to end. But was very happy she did come back. It was a happy moment, but then Gohan's dad went from happy to mad, withing a second. I was left confused on what was going on. After a moment Gohan was basically pushing everyone out, and I tried to help him. Then we were making our way to the lookout. I asked Gohan what happened, and he said something about his dad being very possessive of his mom. "What you mean?"

"Yeah. What you mean?"

"Let's just say there were a few times I saw dad punch a guy, for even touching my mom. I didn't really get it at the time. But then this one time, we were shopping at the mall. Mom was looking at dresses, while me and dad was holding the bags. Some guy came up to her, and held a dress and told her she would look sexier in it. I didn't even see my dad move. But all I know, the guy was knocked back, and my dad held mom's hip, keeping her close to him. It took a while for mom to calm dad down." oh. Sounds way better than my dad.

When we got to the lookout Mr. Piccolo seem to be waiting for us. He then asked what happened now. "Bulma and 18 took mom to a spa, with all male staff." Mr. Piccolo did a face slap, and just shook his head as he walked away. I asked Gohan if this happened offend. "No. But sometimes, during the 3 years before cell, dad and mom would have moments. So, I would run to Mr. Piccolo, so I didn't have to be in the middle of it." I asked what he meant. "You name it. Mom and dad arguing. Dad giving mom some weird look, that at the time I didn't understand and it scared me. Oh, my personal favorite, I didn't want to study. I usually had to at least tell dad, so he could make sure I didn't get in trouble." I just said oh.

"But I am curious. Why do you and Goten call him uncle?" They both smiled and said because he just is. They looked silly. "Do even have an actually uncle? From what you tell me, you seem to have a big family of friends, but do you actually have an uncle?" Gohan looked a bit angry and sad that I asked that. But it was Goten that answer.

"We did. He's dead. He was the one that changed big brother's life around. What him and mommy tells me, our uncle was a big bully. He was trying to get dad to become a space private, and destroy the earth." I was left in shock. I looked to Gohan, and he was nodding his head. "Big brother, don't cry. At least now you don't have to worry anymore." Goten was hugging his leg. "Think of the happy stuff you got now. Daddy is officially back, for good. You got me, and everyone else. You also got Videl." I couldn't smile at that, as I made my way closer to them. Then Goten push Gohan into me, and we just hugged.

The rest of the day was spent perping Gohan for the debate tournament. I was very impressed by his response time, and even how he actually remembered all his notes. "You're a working textbook." We laughed, and he tried to say he wasn't. "But you are. I don't know anyone else who could finish a year worth of class course, and assignments, in under two months. And to top it off, know everything by heart." He was blushing and telling me to just stop.

When Mr. Piccolo told us, it was safe to head back, Goten was starting to look tired. I started noticing so was I, and Gohan. On the way back, Goten held our arms, and saying how lucky Gohan found him a big sister. He was being a cute little brat. Then when we got to his place, Goten brought up the comment and his dad agreed. I felt all mushy inside at that. Like I kind of knew Gohan's parents had somehow accepted me, but to actually hear it, felt nice. Almost like I just got officially approved. "Your kid brother is an adorable little brat." Gohan looked confused. I hugged him, because I was sad that I had to go home now.

I was so happy he agreed to take me home. I was able to spend a little more time with him. It did upset me that he wanted to actually fly, but I guess he didn't see it the way I did. Once I put the copter on auto, I snuggled closer to him. I'm glad he got the message, and held me closer. The rest of the trip, I kind of doze off. But I just couldn't help it. Being with Gohan made me feel so relaxed. I wonder what our future would be like together. Maybe it'll be like his parents. Super happy and warm. In that case, maybe I should get better at cooking. Might not be as good as his mom, but good enough that he'll like it.

…

When I got home, I was greeted by an excitedly bouncing mom, and Goten. Then told dad me that Goten told them what he said at the lookout. And that I looked so happy when me and Videl hugged. Plus, how Videl actually gave me a challenge, with a lot of questions. I felt my face heat up a little, but not from embarrassment, more out of pure joy. As we ate dinner, I couldn't stop smiling. After Goten was put to bed, mom and dad wanted to talk with me. I now was feeling nervous. Why did they wanted to speak with me?

"Sweety." I looked up at mom. "Do you still want to go to college after high school?" Uh? Why was she asking this? I felt confused, but I answered yes. "I see." She then hugged dad's arm. "Even though when you're in college it doesn't mean your life has to be put on hold either. I." She looked at dad, and then back to me. "We, just want what's best for you. And will be proud no matter what path you take. We just want you happy, and do what makes you happy." Uh? Wait. What? I looked to dad, in hopes he might be able to give me some answer to what's going on.

He was smiling at me. "You're a smart kid. We would do everything to make you happy. Heck, I would die a million times, if it means you'll be safe and have a future to look forward to. I never knew what I wanted in life, outside of fighting. Your mother on the other hand was different; she knew what she always wanted. I was empty till we finally came together." He now was hugging mom. "You're so amazing. I want to see you at your happiest. And whatever makes you at your happiest, is what I want for you." He then ruffled my head. Then said the weirdest thing I have ever heard. "The day I proposed to your mother I said, '_sometimes my head doesn't know what my mouth is saying, sure glad my heart does._'" At that moment I finally understood what they were trying to say. I felt tears sliding down my cheek, as I hugged them.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100: Debate**

**A/N: **So, welcome the 100th chapter. Wow. Didn't think I would get here… ok, maybe I did.  
Thank you everyone who's enjoy the ride.  
For this chapter only the " _hi _" is the team against OSH. And " hi " is for OSH team. Plus " hi " are the questions. Enjoy the show. Let me know who you think had the best argument. I would love to hear your opinions.

Why should or shouldn't children be taught martial arts? 

A few reasons children should be taught martial arts is not only learn self-defense, but also help with many other areas. For instance, martials arts can help children keep a focus mind. Also, learn discipline, respect, and improve their self-awareness.

_Children shouldn't be taught martial arts for its violence nature. Children would be risking broken bones, and many injuries to the body. On top of that, even adults who practice martial arts go through constant injuries. Some even life threating. The young body is still developing, and to put that much pressure on a child is borderline insane._

Son Gohan. You have stated that martial arts could help keep a focus mind. Please elaborate.

Martial arts help focus the mind because to be able to perform a task, or learn a new form, you have to pay attention to what is being taught to you. To be able to learn something new one must be able to pay attention. And be able to close off any distractions. Martial Arts do this by having you learn a task, and repeat it till you have it down to memory. To be able to do so, you have to be focus on your movements, and pay attention to what your teacher tells you, so you can improve.

Amiens Xia. You have stated that martial art have a risk of injuries. What is the major one, and what is the caused?

_One of the major injuries a child is at risk for, is spine damage. Due to learning different poses and stands, a child would be constantly twisting and readjusting their back. Which would put a strain on their small bodies. Since they are still developing and growing, these injuries can be a major problem later in life._

Son Gohan. Your defense.

My opponent does bring up a good point about the spinal injuries, but these problems can be avoided with the proper care. Not only in martial arts you learn to build your strength, you also learn what your own body can handle. So, it's always recommended to take breaks so the body can recuperate, and heal. It's common practice to not only work hard, but also relax and take it slow. It's when you force the body to take more than it can handle, is when these injuries occur, and that would be consider bad teachings.

Under what circumstanced should or shouldn't a child be taught martial arts?

A few circumstances for a child to be taught martial arts would be: 1) To learn discipline in a structure environment. 2) To help release extra energy in a positive way. 3) For self-dense, and self-confidence. 4) To build the building blocks of self-awareness.

_I would like to take a pass on this question._

What are your closing statements?

_The benefits should never out weigh the high risk. Especially if these risks can cause major health problems in our children._

With every sport, and any activity, there are always risk involved. So, to avoid something because of the risk, is like being too scared to try because you already see yourself failing.

…. …. ….

After the whole tournament, I came to find out that not were my parents there, but so was everyone else. We ended up celebrating at Bulma's place. I was even surprised that Mr. Piccolo found a way to be there, and Vegeta. Everyone was praising me on a job well done. I even got a 'you did alright' from Vegeta.

My team were surprised that I knew all these people. Even asking if that's the reason I was so good in school. I was slightly confused by their statements, but I took it as complements. Throughout the party everyone had fun. Heck, I was in such a high mood I even did a few sparring matches with everyone. Even against mom.

When the party died down, and most of the guess headed home, my family stood for a bit longer. Even Videl stood longer, even though Buu and her father long left. We were just hanging out on one of the balconies. She was leaning against me, and hugging my arm. With my free hand I rubbed her arm. Then, when I couldn't think the today could get better, Videl kissed me. I couldn't help smile at that.

When I took her home, she let me carry her. That was a great feeling. And the kiss we shared, before I left, was too perfect to stop. I was so happy, yet so sad, when the kiss ended that I said mine. Before I could stop myself, I dropped many quick kisses to her lips, as I kept involuntary saying mine. When I finally was able to pull away, I was way too happy to question that little behavior.

When I got home, I was too happy to notice the looks everyone gave me. I happily ate, took a quick shower, and headed to my room. Me and Videl still did video chats every night, and have yet to miss one. So, the moment I was in my room, I turned on my laptop and began to call. She ended up picking up on the first ring. "Were you waiting for my call?" She was hugging her pillow, as she nodded yes. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She shook her head. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Her face turned red, and she tried to hide behind the pillow. She looked silly.

When she finally reveal her face, she had a bigger smile. "I'm just so happy. And that." Her face had the cute shade of pink when she said the next three words. "I love you." Hearing that made me feel overwhelm with joy. I thought I couldn't be any happier, but now I stand corrected.

"I love you, too." She tried hide behind the pillow again. She's being so cute. "You're being adorable." She stutters a shut up, while still trying to hide behind the pillow. I couldn't help chuckle at that. "I'm starting to wish I was that pillow. I want to see your pretty face." Again, she stutters a shut up. I just couldn't stop laughing at how cute she was being. I just enjoyed how she was fidgeting and being super cute.

As we set into bed, we continued just staring at each other. Just enjoying the moment. She ended up falling asleep before me, and I couldn't help just watching her. She looks so peaceful. She's mine, all mine. That thought kind of surprised me, but it made me feel even more happy. Today was beyond perfect. Today I felt on top of the world, and then the most amazing thing happened. Me and Videl officially said we love each other. We already knew how we felt for another, but to officially say was the best. She's all mine. My perfect Videl.

…

After seeing our son win the debate, it was so wonderful to see how happy he was. I'm so glad everyone was able to make it, to watch our Gohan. To top it off, he was practically beaming today. At the party, he was so happy he even sparred with everyone. His every movement was full with joy. When everyone, but us, left I was happy to see Videl stood behind. I had to get Chichi and Goten away from the two. But even I wanted to watch our son be happy. But I knew he needed his moment.

When he came home, he had the biggest smile I've seen yet. That's when I fully noticed what Vegeta was talking about. Why didn't I notice it before? Then again, I probably did, and just didn't give it mind. My boy really is becoming a man, and I couldn't be any prouder.

Once me and Chichi had set Goten to bed, I asked where was the family album. She asked why. "Just please, Chichi." She nodded and went to get it. When she came back, we sat on the bed, looking through the album together. We started with the wedding, and I couldn't help laugh at how confused and nervous I looked. I was so unaware of the greatest thing in my life was standing right next to me. When we got to after the wedding, and before Gohan, I was speechless at all the photos I didn't even knew she look. "When did you take this? And, where was I?" It was a picture of Chichi wearing the first gi she ever made me.

She looked so happy and excited. As we continued there were a few other pictures, I didn't know she took. Like the one where I was just sleeping on the couch, when she had kicked me out the room. And one where I was working out in the yard. My favorite one, was the one where I had fallen asleep listening to our Gohan, growing in her. When we got to the when Gohan was born, I held Chichi closer. "He was such a little cutie." I couldn't agree more. "Hey! When was thing?"

I couldn't help laugh. It was a picture I took, of her giving his first bath. "You always said we should capture each little moment." Then we saw pictures of me holding our Gohan. "Aw, his first Christmas." Then we saw him through his first 3 birthdays. "He was such a happy little guy."

"Yeah. And he really loved his daddy." We saw the picture of when Gohan witness me go training for the first time. He looked so sad. "He was. He kept crying about wanting you to come back home. Remember what he did when you came back."

"Yeah. He didn't let me go throughout the whole day. Not even for nap time, or when it was time to eat. And saying daddy isn't going bye bye ever again. It took almost forever for him to get use to me training away from home. But when he did, he got so excited when I got back and he could tell me everything he did." I kissed her forehead. We finally made it to the year I first died. Chichi said that her dad took this photo. The one where she's wearing my gi and holding Gohan's hat, as she sat in front of grandpa. I kissed her forehead again. "I'm sorry." She said it was alright, how the past is the past.

Then came one, from when we were in the hospital. She taken one of us sleeping. And one where she held a needle to my face, while I was sleeping. "Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. It's what you get for making me worry." She giggled, as I kissed her forehead again. Then came the photos when Gohan came back from Namek. He looked so sad on his birthday. "He really wanted you to be there. He wouldn't even eat cake." Then one where he fell asleep with my jacket. "He was really sad that day. He was even crying. Just wishing his daddy was home to be with him and mommy." I held Chichi tighter, and kept whispering sorry as I kissed her face. "Goku, things happen. If we knew what was going on, it still wouldn't have change how he felt. Even if you came home then, would it actually be a good thing? Especially after everything you told me?" I silly felt sad, but I shook my head.

Then came pictures of the three years. One where Gohan and I were taking a nap on the couch. "He didn't want to let me go the whole day." It was a few days after I came home. I was taking care of Chichi, and doing chores. But the whole time, Gohan was attached to my leg. "I even got upset when I woke up, and he wasn't there."

"Actually, you had a full panic attack, and all he really did was go use the bathroom. After that, it was you who didn't want to let him go. It made Gohan so happy." We smiled as we continued. Then there was a family photo, and Piccolo was in it. At the bottom was a note. _He officially became my big green uncle._ Me and Chichi laughed at that. Piccolo wanted to get away that day, but Gohan didn't let him. Then we came upon the picture before the cell games. It had a note, too. _I have the greatest parents in the world._ We all looked super happy; one last time.

Then the photos after my death Gohan and Chichi didn't look happy at all. Gohan looked the worst. He looked mopey, and very angry. Chichi even said how hard it was on everyone, but Gohan took it the worst. There was a picture of when he first went to therapy. "His eyes all puffy, was he crying the whole time?" I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My poor little man. Turns out he was crying for a whole week, after we last spoke. But when we came to the picture taken of the last time he went to therapy, his eyes weren't puff, but looked cold. Almost like he lost a battle.

"He just finally talked about your second death. It took so long for him to get there. He broke down a lot at the beginning." I could feel the tears building. I hurt my baby boy really bad. Even when I thought he would be happier if I was gone, all because it meant he'll have a better future. "Goku, it's ok."

"No! It's not! My baby needed me, and yet I made him feel abandon!" I could feel the tears finally falling. "I thought I was doing the right thing. But to him… To him… I LEFT HIM!" I couldn't stop myself from hugging Chichi, and crying. My actions were out of love, but it hurt him. I hurt not only my perfect wife. I also hurt the very one I never wanted to see hurt. I knew I would have hurt my family, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I didn't want to finish looking at the album. The rest of the night Chichi was trying so hard to reassure me. But I just couldn't get over it. Even when Gohan told me how he felt, and I tried everything to reassure him that I did everything out of love. But seeing the look in his eyes. He didn't tell me that. He didn't tell me the full effect of my actions. He told me his pain, but not how deep. My baby boy. My son! I unintentionally failed in your eyes. In your eyes I abandon you when you needed me the most. "I'm an awful father."

That's when I felt a slap to the face. When I looked up, I came face to face with an angry Chichi. "Never say that ever again! You are a great father! You do everything in your power for our boys! Now stop it!" I held her closer, as I continued sobbing. I kept repeating how sorry I am. "I forgive you. Gohan forgives you. Everything is going to be ok." I so badly wanted to believe those words, but I knew I mess up big.

…

After Goku's little breakdown yesterday, he acted a bit different. During the weekend, he took the boys out. From what he told me it wasn't for training. He just wanted to spend time with the boys. When they came home, they were laughing. During lunch, Goku made sure the boys ate their full before he ate. Then after that, he let the boys pick the next activity. When Gohan said he wanted to go hang out, Goku looked sad for just a moment, but said Gohan could go. Which meant Goten has Goku all to himself the rest of the day. Which made Goten super happy.

As the month was coming to an end, Goku would just try every chance he got to spend time with the boys. That's when it hit me. Goku hadn't gotten not one check up since he came back. That won't do. I'll make an appointment. Thankfully it was in three days. Now the problem was actually making him go. Thankfully both boys were in school, and didn't have to see their father fight me to not go. Or how he screamed bloody murder when he saw needles. It was so stressful, but was so fun seeing my big strong husband act like a baby for just a little bit. "Just you wait till we get home."

To my great relief, and his great disappointment, Goten got home at the same time as us. Looks like you're going to be waiting a while. I couldn't help giggle as I cooking dinner. And when Gohan got home, he was giggling as he asked how did it go. "The usual, bloody murder and all." We both ended up laughing. Goku just annoying told us to just laugh it up. I couldn't help poke his cheek. "Oh, cheer up tough guy. You're ok." He surprised me by licking my finger. "Hey!"

As we ate, Gohan and I stop snickering. Goten asked what was so funny. Goku gave me and Gohan a warning look, and said don't. Gohan just got up, took his plate away from the table, and said how Goku was afraid of needles. "Oh. It's ok daddy. Not everyone can be as fearless as mom." That just made me and Gohan laugh even harder, especially how shock Goku looked. "What's so funny? It's true. Mom isn't afraid of anything or anybody."

Goku shock face slowly became an evil smile, when he looked at me. "Goten you're so right. Your mom isn't afraid of anything." I try to not let that smile affect me, but oh boy, I was in trouble. After dinner, the boys went to their rooms to do homework, and left me alone with Goku. I was trying to focus on cleaning my kitchen, but I could feel his eyes following my every move. The worst part was when I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floors. He levitated so he wouldn't touch my now clean floors, but he kept his hands on me. To be more accurate, his fingers were rubbing my privates through my clothes. I had to bite my lip to not make a sound, and try very hard to finish cleaning. But the more I resist, the more he worked me.

It's even got to a point he had me take off my pants. Now I was left feeling exposed to him. I was trying to focus on the current section of floor, when I felt him move my panties to the side and thrusted his fingers in me. I wasn't able to do anything for a full minute, till he took his fingers out. I looked back at him, and he was sucking his fingers. He than slap my butt and said for me to hurry up. I then watched him walk up the stairs as if nothing happened.

Once I finished cleaning, I checked on the boys. Goten had fallen asleep, and Gohan was talking with Videl. When I stepped into our room, all I felt was a breeze as I didn't see Goku get behind me and closing the door. The only thing that I was able to process with the noise of the door locking. I then felt him standing behind me. I felt frozen in place. "Mm." I could practically imagine him licking his lips at me, and I was too scared to look. At this very moment I felt small, and trapped. "I just love it that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this." He was rubbing my shoulders, and practically purring in my ear. "Only for me, you let down your guard, and become my little wife." He kissed my neck. "Only I can witness everything about you. Only I know your every thought and emotion. It actually makes me the happiness man in the world. Everyone else only gets to see the fearless warrior of a wife I have. But only I get to see her fragile side." He kissed along my shoulder, before making me face him. "You are my flower."

At that comment I couldn't help smile. "Does that mean you forgive me for laughing?" He was still smiling when he said no. "Aw, come on." I then felt his hands slide down my back, and firmly grab my behind. He picked me up, and walked us to the bed. When we got there, he just dropped me. I felt myself pout at him. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He snicker, and smirked at me. "Too late for that." He started to untie his obi, and I couldn't help look at that area. The moment the obi was gone, he held on to his pants. I didn't know if I should feel disappointed or relieved. "Turn around." Uh? I looked at him; I was confused. "Turn around." Oh. I turned around on the bed, to where I had to cross my legs to sit comfy. I then saw his gi tops drop in front of me. I was tempted to look at him. "Don't." Aw. No fair. Then I saw his pants and boxers land in front of me. Now I known he's naked. I then felt him hug me. Was I allow to look now? He currently had his cheek pressed to mine. That's when I felt him took a hold of my breast, and that they were giving off a burning sensation.

I was really enjoying the sensation till he took it away. He then whispered in my ear that he's going to take a bath, and that I was welcome to join him. I felt my body burn at that. He then let me completely go, and I felt dizzy. I even almost fell back, if he didn't catch me in time. When I finally felt ok, I watched him disappear into our bathroom. I felt breathless just watching nonhuman husband, and I could have sworn he winked at me. I was left stun for a moment, and then I rush to get my clothes off to join him.

When I entered the bathroom, he had my wash cloth and the soap in his hands. I gulped as I walked over to him. Only he could make me this feel all these emotions. Nervous, scared, excited all at once. The moment I sat down I was poured with freezing water. I was going to yell at him, but stopped when I saw he had turn super. Oh great. That's what he meant by getting me back. I hope I could walk tomorrow.

I'm so disappointed. We didn't do anything I thought would happen. He literally just cleaned me with cold water, and used his ki to keep me from getting cold. He didn't even touch me or let me touch him. It was just got clean, soak for a bit, and then bed. We slept naked, but I still couldn't do anything. And we slept without sheets. The next morning, I was in an upset mood. How dare he do that to me! How dare he play with my emotions like that! I was so upset that I served him last, and gave him the smallest helping. The boys asked what was going on, but Goku said nothing. He was even smiling, and didn't even asked for more food. The boys looked at us like something weird, and bad happened. "And don't you dare think about going hunting either!"

"Ok." With that he just sat on the couch. The boys just looked confused as they gave me hug before heading to school. They also gave their father a quick wave. Once they left, I went to start my daily rounds of chores. Every time I passed by the den, I looked to see what he was doing. And every time he looked to be taking a nap. How dare he! I just finished all the chores, and had a good hour or two before I had to make lunch. Then again why should I make lunch. He could make his own lunch, or not eat at all. I looked in the den again, and he was still napping. He better stay that way!

I went to our room, and changed into my workout clothes. I needed to get of this frustration out, and my no-good husband isn't helping me. I was just so angry. Know what. I'm going to workout in the den, and if he wakes up, he's not allowed to touch me. When I got back downstairs, he was still napping. As I started my warm ups, I felt eyes on me. When I looked to him, he was facing the other way and still napping. There's just no way. So, I did my warm ups while facing him. I still felt eyes on me, but it can't be him. Unless? He's not napping! That fake! He's ki sensing me! THAT JERK!

I dragged him off the couch to the floor, and sat on top of him. He looked shock, but I knew better. I started bagging on his chest. "You're being super mean! Especially with what you did last night!" He then said how I was being a spoil brat. "I AM A SPOIL BRAT! That's your fault!" I then grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Was it really because I laughed at you over you being scared of needles?" I start to feel tears sliding down my face. "I'm sorry. Now give me!" I grabbed his hands, and placed them over my breast. "Give me." He didn't even squeeze them. That's when I started crying. "I want my husband to give me, give me. Stop laughing, you big jerk!"

Intend he kept laughing as he sat up. I tried going for a kiss, but he wouldn't let me. It made me cry harder. He's being very mean to me. He always spoils me. So, not getting spoiled by him, when he's here, is an awful feeling. I was so lost in thought I failed to realized he had carried me to our room. I only realize when I was dropped on the bed. He was still laughing, and I was getting madder. He put his thumbs in the lining of his obi. "Does wife still want husband to 'give me, give me'?" I nod my head. He then moved closer to me. "So, remove my obi, and I'll give you everything you want."

I got super excited, as I rushed to take his obi off. When I did, and his pants fell, I was pleased to know he wasn't wearing boxers today. Even more pleased that he was already at full attention. "Go super. Pretty please." He chuckled and said I didn't have to ask. He rather I demand it. "Go super, and give me, give me." I was just too excited to even use proper phases, or words. I just wanted him so badly. He went super, and took off his tops. I didn't give him a chance to do anything, for I just jumped him. He was going to slow, and I wanted him now. "Rip my clothes off." He gave me and smirk, before he flip me under him. He didn't rip my clothes, but he sure got them off quickly. I pulled his hair to bring his face to my, and kissed him. My tongue demanding entrance, and to my great delight, it was granted.

My hands touched every inch I could reached. The kiss soon turned to bites and nibbling each other's lips and tongue. He tried to pull away, but I didn't let him. I then felt him shove into, and it felt so fulling. As he rammed into me, I scratched all over his back, even around and over his tail stub. At that he would go even harder. I was so close, but he just had to pull out. Before I could complain, he flipped me on top of him, and my face facing his cock. Oh. Yummy. While he ate me into my climax, I sucked him to his. After we came, he flipped me back to kissing him. Tasting ourselves on each other was such a turn on. That kiss alone made us come again.

Before I knew it, he rammed back into me. His mouth attacking my neck and shoulders. My nails scratching inch I could, from his back to arms to his chest. I even felt him biting, scratching, and even hitting my behind. I was so lost in the intensity that I kept screaming both his names. The moment I saw stars, I heard him roar his climax. That set me on another wave of an orgasm, and I bit his shoulder to bury my screams. When I pulled back my teeth, I tasted blood. We soon were attacking each other again, and again. By the time we stop, it was because Goku sense that Goten was nearing home. We panicked, as we tried to take a quick shower. Don't want him smelling _that_. Oh, but even in the shower we didn't let up that easily.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101: Pay Back**

Chichi said I have to go to the doctors today. "Why do I have to go?" She kept trying to push me out the door, but I wasn't moving. These are the few times I actually used my full strength around her. At this moment she was trying to push an unmovable object.

"I swear Goku, you're being worse than Goten, when it's time for his checkups. At that, I have to have Gohan help. Now stop being so difficult, and let's go!" I told her no. She stopped pushing, and hugged me from the front, and was giving me a kissy face. "If you be a good boy you get a reward." Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again. She used that too many times on me. I just looked away. I then felt her sneaky hand go under my clothes, and rub my tail stub. Must. Not. React. She's not going to win this time. I mean it when I said I'm not going. What made it worst was that she knew my body reacts to that, and was now kissing me through my pants. Damn my wife! I'm not going to lose!

To my great relief, and disappointment, she finally stop. And I finally looked at her. She looked so angry, that if this was anything else, I would have given in. She then walked away, and I thought I was free. I was wrong. When she came back, and in her hand was a slice of her famous apple pie. She can't be serious, but she was. She started to take small bites from it. I could feel drool coming from the corner on my mouth. She really was going to do anything to make me go. What made it worst was that her top was open, and crumbs were falling on top of her boobs. Then an apple slice landed and then slide off her breast. She unclip her bra, grabbed her breast, and made it that she licked the trail that the apple slice left behind. She's actually doing this. It was becoming hard to breathe, and my clothes were becoming tighter. I watch her finish the apple pie, and in her other hand was a glass of milk. As she drank that, she let some spill onto her breasts.

The whole time she was looking right at me. When she finished, she went to the kitchen. I followed her, watched her wet a cloth and clean herself. I was between just giving in and attacking my wife, and say I would do anything. But then I remembered that she wants me to go get a checkup. So, I angrily left the kitchen, and sat on the couch. I crossed my arms, and closed my eyes. She can't do anything, if my eyes are closed. I was wrong again. She sat on my lap, and stroking my face. Temping me to lean into her touch; temping me to look. But I'm not going to do it. Then I felt my face being pressed into my favorite pillows. "But I don't wanna." The smell of apple pie and milk was still there.

"Please. For me." Damn it! I lost. As we went to the doctors, I was so mad. I can't believe this. My wife actually did all that to make me go to the stupid doctors. When we got there, I was seen right away. The moment I saw those damn evil objects, I tried to make a run for it. But Chichi was at the door, holding one of them in her hand. I was trapped. When I finally sat down, Chichi held my hand, as they took blood samples, and gave me whatever shots I had to take. After that whole heart virus warning, these became a twice a year routine. I was even mad at the fact Chichi was laughing at me, when it came time to give me my shorts. As we left, I told her I was going to get her back for this.

She was smiling when I said that. I didn't like this. She's actually looking forward to me getting her back. I really love that fact, that she loved it when I'm angrily doing her. She loves it when she gets 'my pay back.' Oh, not this time missy. I really mean it when I said I'm getting my pay back. For that alone, I'm going to make sure she knows that I mean it. As we rode nimbus 'home' I took the long way. I wanted to make sure that one of the boys got home before us.

I was so happy, and to her disappointment, Goten just got home. She giggled as she cooked, and when Gohan came home, he started laughing. I felt my face burning. My own wife and elder son was making fun of me. I told them to just laugh it up, and Chichi was poking my cheek, saying to toughing up. I was so mad I licked that damn finger. She looked surprised by that. Then Goten asked why everyone was laughing. I told them not to answer, and Gohan took his plate away from the table and said how I was afraid of needles. That's it! You have to come straight home, from school, for a week, and you can't go out this weekend! _Sorry, but he asked._ I couldn't argue there. I still stand for what I said. "Oh. It's ok daddy. Not everyone is as fearless as mom." I was just shock, and the other two just laughed harder. "What's so funny? It's true. Mom isn't afraid of anything or anybody."

Oh, that's what he thinks. I looked over at Chichi. Our little Goten truly thinks that. After dinner, I told the boys to go to their rooms, for the rest of the night. Goten asked if there wasn't going to be family time tonight. I sadly told him that no family time. He looked so sad, and gave me a hug. He even said how it's ok, and that even if I'm scared of needles, he still sees me as the braves dad ever. It made me slightly happy, and I gave him big hug, before ruffling his hair. Gohan gave me a look, and I told he too has to go. He asked if I still meant he had to come straight home. "If you don't start heading to your room, I'll make it two weeks." He looked scared, and ran to his room. Now that's taken care of, I watched my wife just stand there, speechless. "Aren't you going to clean, like you always do."

She look like she was having trouble finding words, but quickly shook her head, and started the dishes. I sat at the table and watched her; thinking how would I get her back. As she washed dishes, I could smell she was getting worked up. That's it! She didn't speak to me the whole time, and neither did I. When she started scrubbing the floors, did I decide to do something. Making sure I didn't step on her clean floors, a grabbed one of her butt cheeks, which made her paused her actions. She looked over her shoulder at me, and I just told her to finish cleaning. She gave a little pout, before getting back to cleaning. I then rubbed my fingers against her wet core, through her clothes. I could tell it took her everything to not react. Good.

I then, in a single motion, took her pants off. It caught her by complete surprised, just how it did when I shoved my fingers into her. I add a small bit a ki to them, and watched how she bit her hand. I then removed my fingers, and enjoyed watching her pant before looking at me. I walked away, and told her to hurry up. When she came to the room, I made quick work of closing and locking the door. At that moment she became my hopeless, and fragile little wife. She loves it when tell how much I love that. She even asked if that meant I forgave her. "Nope." She looked disappointed at that. She tried asking for me to forgive her. "Too late for that."

I dropped her on the bed, and started removing my obi. She was looking at that spot, and licking her lips. Aw, does my wife really think she's going to get rewarded for her behavior. I made sure my pants didn't fall, as I dropped my obi on the floor. She looked slightly disappointed; good. I told her to turn around, and it took her a moment to do so. I finished getting undress, and she kept trying to look back. No, you don't. Once naked, I hugged her. Pressing my face to hers, I roughly grabbed hold of her breasts, and heating them up with my ki. The moment she started to bite her lip, I moved away. She made a disappointed sound, and even almost fell backwards. After I made sure she was ok, I went to the bathroom.

She actually rush behind me. My wife really thinks she's going to get rewarded. Not this time. I meant it when I said I would get pay back. She was shock when all I did was clean her, and no playing around. Even in the tub, I didn't even try anything. To make it funny, was how she kept looking more and more disappointed. And whenever I moved, she looked hopeful. When I dried her, and carried her to bed, she looked so excited. But was quickly disappointed that all I wanted to do was sleep. She was even pouting, crossing her arms, and having her back to me. She even said I was being a meanie butt. That's your fault. During the next morning she was very upset. So upset, that she stomped all through the house. She only gave me a little bit of food, and said I couldn't hunt. She's not the only one who didn't play nice.

The boys did look worried, and I tried to reassure them that everything was fine. I even told Gohan he was allowed to hang out. Once I finished eating, I just laid on the couch. The boys said bye to us, and headed out. I'll take a little nap, as Chichi did all her usually chores. Two free days wasn't bad. She can't give me an ear full for not farming today, because it's all her fault. I could literally feel that she kept checking up on me, and that her anger was raising. This is, after all, her fault. Then when I felt she was stomping into the den; I couldn't help inwardly giggle. Thankfully she didn't notice I was peeking at her. Then I felt she was about to turn around, and I quickly made sure I wasn't facing her. I could feel her eyes on me. I kept track of what she was doing, by sensing her ki, and she quickly found out I was really awake.

She dragged me to the floor, and was bagging on my chest. She was calling me mean, and a jerk for last night. "You're acting like a spoil brat." I couldn't stop laughing at how angry she got at that comment.

"I AM A SPOIL BRAT! That's all your fault!" She shaking me by the collar. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Was it really because I laughed at you over you being scared of needles?" She started to tear up. "I'm sorry. Now give me!" She grabbed my hands and placed them on her breasts, begging me to give her what she wants. "I want my husband to give me, give me. Stop laughing, you big jerk!" I just couldn't stop laughing at her expression. She's begging me to give in to her wants. Even when I sat up, she was trying to kiss me. When I didn't let her, she started crying harder. I really did spoil her, and at that I couldn't stop laughing.

I carried her, as I got up from the floor, and walked to our room. The whole time she was crying and banging my chest. When I set her down, is when she finally took note of where we were, and stopped crying. "Does wife still want husband to 'give me, give me'?" She smiled and nodded excitedly. I always found that cute; how she went from one emotion to another in the blink of an eye. It actually made things exciting. "So, remove my obi, and I'll give you everything you want." She rushed to get my obi untied, and when my pants fell, the excitement in her eyes was breathtaking. I couldn't help lick my lips at that. She then asked to go super. "You don't have to ask. I rather you demand me."

At that she get even more excited. "Go super, and give me, give me." Well, someone forgot she's a grown up, and behaving like a kid. And they say I do this. I couldn't help giggle, as I went super, and then started taking off my shirt. She then jumped me. "Rip my clothes off!" Oh damn. Years I been wanting to hear her say that, and this is all it had to take. Damn! Now I know. But I couldn't rip her clothes, she'll get mad later. So, I flipped her, and quickly, and gently, took off her clothes. She was being very demanding today. Yanking me down into an aggressive kiss. Where did all of this come from? I was always the aggressive one. She had tried, but never like this.

It was making me fall in love with her all over again. I definitely got lucky marrying her. She won't even let me pull away, to let her breathe. Mm. As our lips and teeth battle each other, as I shoved myself into her still ever so tight core. "AH!" I could feel her raking my back, as I thrust into her. When her nails came across my tail stub, I was on the verge of losing it. I ram harder; I wanted her to join me. The moment I felt she was close too, I pulled out, and flipped us, to where we could enjoy each other with our mouths. I practically attacked her pear of nerves, as I felt her mouth suck me in, and her teeth raking me. I was the very edge, but I wanted her to come first. When she did, I finally let myself lose control, and came in her wonderful mouth. I then flipped her, so we could kiss, as we tasted ourselves. That alone made us come again.

Our mouth attacked each other, before I rammed up into her. She was driving me mad. I attacked her neck and shoulders. I wanted to taste every inch I could. She was even raking every inch her nails could reach. It's driving me insane. The best part, I could tell it was driving her mad as well. She was screaming both my names as I rammed harder and harder into her. And when she came, she surprised me, by biting down on my shoulder. At that, I roar my own climax, and she bit even harder as she came again.

As we tried to catch our breath, I couldn't stop kissing her shoulder, and she was licking her bitemark. I really hope that one stays, too. Then without warning, she pushed me back. The look she gave me, made me hard again. And I was so thankful I was still in her. She rode me, till I flipped her, and slammed into her over and over. She kept screaming my names again, and I leveled up to super sayian 2. I rarely go this far, for fear of hurting her badly. But right now, all that went out the window, as I rammed into her with more force. She then begged that I do the other one; the one she only seen, maybe, twice.

I went super sayian 3, and she screamed. She felt even more tighter in this form, and I was practically losing it. I attacked her mouth, and that ended up becoming another battle. I grabbed her neglected breasts, and gave the attention they deserve. Before long, I had her screaming as she came, again and again. I then flipped to her knees, and took her from the back. She even begged that also play with her ass. With that said, I pulled out and shoved myself into her other hole. As I thrusted into her, one hand worked her pearl of nerves, and the other played with her breast. Her screaming both my names was just madding. I didn't know which name I like better; especially how they sounded coming from my wife. She screamed as she came all over my fingers, and I roared as I climax in her ass. We were about to go again, till I felt that Goten was halfway home. "Fuck." She looked at me surprised.

I told her that Goten was coming. "Fuck." I quickly powered down, and we rushed to the bathroom. Even though the goal was to take a quick shower, it still ended with us going another round.

…

The moment I entered the house something felt off. It was just too quiet. I knew mom and dad were home, because I could sense them. Just when I was going to reach out to mom, they came downstairs. Weird. Mom and dad are wearing different clothing from this morning. They're even super covered up. It's probably nothing bad. They greeted me with a hug, before dad carried me, and mom went to go make dinner. I told them about my day, and they seemed very excited.

When Gohan came home, he gave our parents a weird look before shaking his head. As we ate, he told us about his day. After dinner, since I didn't have homework, I played with dad. But as we played, I did notice that him and mom seem a little bruised around the lip. I wonder why. Probably they were doing kissy face. But why does kissing leave bruises? Could be an adult type of kissy face. Or just only mom and dad thing. Whatever it was I hope it didn't hurt. I would be sad if either one of them were hurt.

When it came to bedtime, dad tucked me in. Before he left, I couldn't help say something. "I hope it didn't hurt." He asked what I meant. "Your and mommy's face is all marked up. Did you and mommy do some type of kissy face?" Dad face went really red, and he seem to stutter a lot. He said that they were fine, and not to worry. But when I asked about the kissy face again, his face became redder, and he said that he thinks mom was calling him. He then ran out my room, shouting mom's name. Huff. I couldn't help feel a little mad that he didn't answer my question. Maybe Gohan knew.

Just before I got out of bed, so I could go ask him, mom came into my room. Maybe mom would answer me. Or she'll be like dad, and run away. That thought actually upset me. Mom was now sitting on my bed, and I hugged her. Nothing wrong in asking. I asked her the same question, and even her face got red. I got ready to have her not answer the question. "Well, it's something like that. Who told you about kissy face?" Oh, mom answered me. I told her that Trunks told me. Even though it's just kissing. But Trunks says that there's other types. "Does he know the other types?" I shook my head. Mom then let out a sign, and hugged me. Since my question was answered, I felt better, and being hugged by mom was a plus. Mom re-tucked me to bed, and I fell asleep thinking about how cool it would be to have cake for breakfast every day.

…

"Your and mommy's face is all marked up. Did you and mommy do some type of kissy face?" I didn't know what to say to this. My face even felt it was on fire. What am I supposed to say to this? I need help. I quickly said how Chichi was calling me, just an excuse to actually get her. The moment I got to her, she asked what was wrong.

"Goten has a question, and I don't know how to answer it." She asked what type of question. "Kissy face." My face was on fire, and from the looks of it, her face was turning red. But she quickly made her way to Goten's room. She spoke with him, and tucked him back to bed. We reached our door, when we saw that Gohan had yet entered his room. "Is it that bad?" He nodded, and said how he would like to be able to sleep tonight. Now my face was on fire all over again.

Once we closed the door behind us, I finally got out of my long-sleeve turtle neck. And as we laid in bed, I rested my head on her shoulder. She was lightly scratching my head, and asking if I was alright now. I nod my head. She kept scratching my head. "Looks like we can't do _that_ for a good while." It's your fault. "How is it my fault?" She stopped scratching my head, and moved her hand away. I pulled her hand back, and she scratched again.

"Because you're too irresistible, and I love you." She smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. "I mean it. I can't keep my hands off you." I started tickling her, and kept saying stop. I stopped, and placed my face between her boobs. I could hear her giggle, and I looked up at her. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're being silly." I couldn't help pout at that. How was I being silly. "For how you acted when Goten asked you that question. You were looking like a little kid, not knowing what to do. It was so cute." She then poke my nose. "You're so cute when you act like that. It's actually one of the many charms that had me falling for you." I smiled at that. "Now, are you really going to sleep like that? Or do I get to?" I just stick out my tongue at her, and started to fall asleep on her boobs. I could hear her humming, and she scratched my head. Ah, best feeling in the world.

…

"Again, Videl. Dad was just mad that I answered one of Goten's questions. He just wanted to know why me and mom were laughing. Hey! Stopping laughing."

"Sorry, can't help it. Good boy Gohan got in trouble by his daddy." She just continued laughing, as she banged her fist on the bed.

"You know what's the worst part?" She asked what. "When I got home dad and mom lips were all bruised up, like bite marks, and dad was also very covered up. Dad rarely covers up." We both laughed at that. "So, how's your assignment coming along? Since I can't physically be there to help." She said fine, and I tried my best to explain some parts for her. Once that was done, we just talked a bit more, before falling asleep. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow was Videl's birthday. Who know that our birthday was in the same month?

I'm so glad I got this the moment I found out about her birthday. It wasn't anything big, but I hope she likes it. I'm so glad Bulma needed help testing out her new security system. Even Vegeta was impressed. As I got to school, I was feeling both excited and nervous. From what Erasa, Mark, and Sharpner have said, I wonder if she would even like it. They said how every year almost everyone, and even the police force, celebrated her birthday. She would get so many expensive gifts. Would mine even matter?

As I entered homeroom, she was nowhere in sight. I quickly sense where she was, and she was on the roof. And she's alone. I wonder she got up there? I didn't see her when I get to school. I quickly made my way up there, and she was hiding in a corner. Was she… "Hey, Videl? Are you ok?" She looked up at me, and said she was ok. But I can tell she wasn't. Those tears didn't look like the happy kind. I sat next to her, and pulled her into a hug. Then she really started sobbing. "Tell me what's wrong."

She took something out her bookbag, and handed it to me. It was a letter. I asked if she was sure I could read it. She nodded her head, and she continued crying in my chest. It was a letter from her mom. From what I know, she hasn't spoken to her mom since the divorce. In the letter it was wishing her a happy birthday, and that she would like to have dinner together. I wasn't understanding what was the matter. I tried thinking about what could possibly wrong with having a dinner, with her mom. Videl always said how her mom left her dad, because of the frame after the cell games. How her mom didn't even try to stay in her life. How her mom didn't even try to fight for joined custody. Then it hit me. Her mom pretty much up and abandon her. I knew that feeling too well. We might have a different situation, and got different situations.

I held her closer, and kissed her forehead. "I don't get why she wants to do this now. She never did before. I don't even want to class right now." That's when we heard the first warning bell. Crap! If I miss class mom would get angry, but I don't want to leave Videl like this. "Gohan." I looked down at her. "You can go to class. I'll just go home." Oh no!

"But Videl. I can't leave you looking like this on your birthday."

"I know, but don't want you get anymore in trouble with your parents." I really don't know what to do. "Don't pout. Fine, I'll go to class. But can ask your parents if I could come over today. I don't want to go home." I nod my head. As we head to class, I tried mentally reaching mom, and telling her what's going on. I was completely thrown off when she said that Videl could go now if she like. I told that to Videl, and she had a small smile. "Does she mean it?" I double checked with mom, and I nodded. "I better go get my bookbag. I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek, before she ran downstairs. That's when the second warning bell rang. CRAP! I rushed to class, and made it in time.

Class went by pretty ok, if you don't count how many times someone came in, to tell Videl happy birthday. But they always get disappointed that she wasn't in class. Even her dad was shocked she wasn't in school, when he came during lunch time. When he spotted me, he pulled me to the side. He scream, asked, where was Videl. When I told him I didn't know, I was continued being yelled at. I don't know if I was even allowed to tell her dad where she was. But I did ask him about the whole mom thing, and he said sorry. Why was he apologizing? He said that her mom left because of him, and he blames himself for them not staying connected. I asked what he meant.

"She hated me so much that she wanted nothing to do with me. Even things that remainder her of me. True, Videl was always a daddy's girl, but she loved her mother too. But she was never really home. The Cell Games was the last straw. Heck, that's when I found out she was cheating on me." I actually started to feel really bad for him now. He then gave me his number, and asked me to rely a message for him. Something about he has a special gift for her, when she gets home. Also, that he wanted me to be there when he gives Videl her gift. That part confused me.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102: The May Babies**

When Gohan told me today was Videl's birthday, and she was feeling down. How would I say no to her coming over? When she came over, her eyes were puffy from crying. Even her collar had stains from drying her tears. The moment she walked in I offered her a seat at the table. She said thank you, and that she'll just be working on some of her assignments. For a while her phone, and a ring from her laptop, kept going off. She got so mad, and turned off everything. She said that was just everyone wishing her happy birthday. When I tried asking why did that upset her, she just shook her head.

She turned everything back on before lunch. Saying she was sending a message to Gohan. After that turned everything off again. As she joined me and Goku for lunch, she stilled looked every upset. Goku tried asking what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer. Instead she started crying. Poor baby. I felt so bad. I then decided to get Gohan's favorite teddy bear. Maybe hugging it would make her feel better. It always made Gohan feel better. She stood on the couch hugging it, and Goku asked if he really had to go back to the field. Even he wanted to help out poor Videl.

After some time, she handed us a paper. It was from her mom. Why would that make her sad? Then again, we never met her mom, or even heard about her. We don't try to get into other people's business. But this seems like a very deep matter. I tried asking her what's wrong, and she said how her mom doesn't love her. How, if her mom did love her, why she didn't come to her other birthdays. Or even tried staying in her life. Videl went on, and on, how her mom didn't even fight to stay in her life. Even before the divorce, her mom wasn't always around. At least her dad made time for her, no matter how famous he got.

"At first I thought that was another thing me and Gohan had in common. But I was way wrong." I was confused by that comment. When I looked at Goku, it seem he understood. She then looked up at Goku. "Gohan is so lucky to have you. I'm glad you came back." Goku smiled at her and nodded. With that Videl looked happy again. She then turned on her phone, and saw she had a voice message from her dad and Gohan. She was still holding Gohan's teddy, as she went to another room, to call her dad.

"Goku?" He looked very upset. We held hands in silence. Well, until, we head Videl yelling at her dad about not going somewhere. Something about because _she_ will be there. Then a moment of silence, before we heard a 'I love you too dad.' Goku went to go check on her, till we heard her say Gohan's name. He sat down next to me. "I hope everything is alright." He said that he agreed.

When she came back, she looked like a little girl while holding a teddy bear. "Is it possible I could stay the night. I really don't want to go home." I was going to ask why, till Goku said yes.

"Well, since it's your birthday. What would like me to cook for dinner?" She had a big smile, and said for me to surprise her.

…

"Gohan is so lucky to have you. I'm glad you came back."

When Videl said that I felt a slight pain in my chest. When she explained about her mom, I was feeling a wave of emotions. Then when she said how she thought Gohan was the same, the guilt was sinking in again. But the moment she said that, it felt so unreal. Made me wonder how Gohan sees it.

After everything calm down. Videl studied in the den, while I kept Chichi company. Then when the boys got home, they were singing Videl happy birthday. It was a nice moment. Even during dinner, it felt like a nice moment. It was a little past dinner, that her father came along with Buu. Another round of happy birthday, and Videl even got to open gifts, from her dad and Gohan. Once the excitement went down, and Hercule and Buu left, everyone was sent to bed.

Once alone with Chichi, all I wanted to do was snuggle into her. "Goku. What's the matter, sweety? You had that sad smile this whole time."

"I feel bad for Videl." I then felt her patting my head, and saying it's all right. "What am I going to do for Gohan's birthday?" She stopped patting my head, and I looked up at her. She tried suggesting I did what I always do. "I don't know. He's older now. You really think he would want to do that?"

"Who doesn't like a picnic" But? "Come on. You always picked the best spots. Plus, you could get fresh ingredients for his birthday meal." I was starting to like that idea, till she had a sad face. "Oh no. I almost forgot; Gohan goes to school on his birthday." That is a problem, unless.

"What if I pick him, and Goten, up during lunch time?" She said no can do. "Aw. But we can still make it the best dinner ever. Maybe I could cut the meat how he used to like it." She said that was a great idea. With that, we fell asleep. The next day, we were happy to see that Videl had a big smile on her face. She was even wrapped in the blanket, Gohan gave her. As me and Chichi saw the kids leave for school, I couldn't help feel happy. When they left, me and Chichi started planning for Gohan's birthday next week. I did feel a little bad, that I didn't go through all this for Goten. But it was the first birthday I celebrated with him. I didn't know much of what he like.

…

Once I got home from school, I was kind of surprised at what Videl had in her arms. I was also ambushed by her. She looked happier than she did this morning. That's good. After dinner, her dad and Buu came. We wished her a happy birthday, and she opened her gifts. I was so happy she like the blanket I got her. It wasn't like the blankets my mom could make. That's because it was a weighted blanket. Her dad at first gave her a doll, and she complained that he always gave her a doll every year. She still took it, saying she could add it to her collection; since it was a rare one. But then he surprised her with another set of dolls, and this even shocked me. It was a Saiyaman and Saiyagirl doing one of 'our' famous poses.

We were left speechless, and dad and mom were giggling. My face was burning up, and when I saw how Videl was reacting, her face was super red. She did say thank you, and that she doesn't want to take it out the box. We then continued enjoying ourselves, and mom even made cookies. After everything was done, and we were sent to bed, is when I was feeling a little nervous. But I did find it funny that dad ruffled Videl's hair, and she was blushing.

The moment we entered my room, and the door was close, she hugged me. She was even crying a bit. Thankfully she said that these were happy tears. We ended up just sitting on the floor. She sat on my lap, wrapped in the blanket I gave her. We were just basing in the peaceful moment. I did find myself rubbing her back, as she rested her head on my chest. "Gohan?" I looked down at her. "Did you really feel abandoned by your dad?" Where did this come from? "Just answer the question."

"Well for a long while, yeah. But at first, I felt like I just failed him, and that everything was my fault. It wasn't till the day after, when I found out I was going to be a big brother, did I start feeling angry at him. I was angry at both of us. I kept blaming myself. Then as I went through therapy is when the therapist asked me about the whole feeling abandon." She said oh. "Yeah. It made me question if he did abandon me, and mom. Or I just really, truly failed when I had the chance. He wouldn't have gotten killed if it wasn't for me." I started feeling tears building. "Every time I think about it makes me feel sad. But there is one thing that makes it somewhat ok." She asked what was it. "During the whole time, he encouraged me from otherworld. He believed in me. He wanted me to be able to make my own future. When I think of that, I stop feeling abandon, and start feeling hopeful."

She then kissed my chin. "You're so lucky."

I then kissed her forehead. "Hey, it's your birthday. Let's talk about you. What's your favorite memory?"

"Seeing you on tv." I was surprised by her answer. "When I saw you, I felt inspired. Also, I really wanted to meet you. I told myself you're the boy I wanted, and no other would do. Because I didn't know you then, but all I knew was the boy on the tv was perfect. He was fighting among adults, so he must be brave and strong. Also, he was super cute. Even when dad said all those things, I didn't want to believe that. Then when you came along, I felt like I've seen you somewhere." She kissed my neck. "I just couldn't put my finger on it. And getting to know you was fun. The best part was." Now she was facing me, and had big smile. "I ended up getting what I always wanted, which makes me the luckiest girl in the world." We both laugh at that, and I couldn't help kiss her lips.

As we kissed, I rubbed her back. When we parted, she readjusted herself on my lap, to where she was fully facing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and she dropped kisses on my lips. "You're being cute." There was a pink shade on her face, and she was giving me a small smile. Her eyes where even shrining. We then kissed, slow and easy. I kept my hands on her hips. Then I felt her arms leave my neck, and her hands rubbed down my arms. Then I felt her hands on mine, and moving them lower. I felt my face burn up, as I realize she was making me touch her butt. "You sure about this?" She nodded, and said nothing more than this.

As we went back to kissing, I enjoyed touching her behind. I even gave it a gentle squeeze. She has a very nice butt. Then again, everything about her was perfect. Soon the kiss ended, and she was resting head on my shoulder. She gave a small yawn, and snuggled her face into my neck. "Aw, someone tired." She nodded her head. I then picked up her, and carried her into bed. Once we were laying down, she snuggled closer to me. I could really get use to this feeling. Showing her with kisses the next morning, was also a good feeling. I wonder if this dad feels about mom; too good to pull away.

…

I was so happy we celebrated Videl's birthday at our house. But I did find it funny that she was hugging Gohan's Mr. Teddy. No matter the reason, it was fun to have her over. Her and big brother are so lucky to have found each other. They pretty much glow when they're together. Even uncle Vegeta praises Gohan for his fine. Saying something like how big brother is a true sayian, if taste in a mate is anything to go by. Whatever that means. Gohan actually was heavily blushing when Vegeta said that, and said thank you. Videl was also there, and she asked what happened. So, it was Vegeta was of approving of her, and Videl started blushing too. It was so funny.

During dinner, I did happen to notice mom cut the vegetables weird. She always do that for someone's birthday. The veggies for Videl birthday weird shape as stars, and others look like bunnies. Videl was very surprised by the shapes, and mom said she didn't know which one she would like. It was funny seeing Videl blush as she told mom thank you. Then after dinner, when Videl dad came, and Buu, there was another round of singing. She even got presents from everyone. I even made her a card. She said she really liked it.

Then when mom and dad were tucking me into bed, I couldn't help ask. "Does that mean Videl is my official big sister yet?" Mom and dad smiled at me, but mom said not yet. "Then when? She's so awesome. And she makes big brother happy. I want her as my big sister already." My parents started giggling. Dad even ruffled my hair, as mom said that big brother and Videl would have to get married, for Videl to be officially part of our family. I couldn't help cross my arms and pout. "I hope they get married soon. I want Videl to be my sister already." Mom and dad gave each other weird looks, before looking at me.

"Sweet." I looked up at mom. "These things shouldn't be rushed. Besides." She gave me a big smile. "She might not be your official big sister; doesn't mean she isn't at all, either." That made me smile, and all happy. I thanked mom and dad, and went to sleep. The next day was super fun. Videl and Gohan had super big smiles. Mom even made strawberry pancakes. Mom doesn't make them offend, so it made this morning special.

Since Gohan started high school there was a lot of changes happening. Like how Gohan found Videl. Gohan becoming a superhero. Me going from feeling alone, to not feeling alone. Me getting a daddy. My family becoming bigger, and more complete. Before I went to school, I made sure to give mommy and daddy super big hugs. And before Gohan and Videl, went their own way to school, I gave them a hug too. The sad changes made way for a more complete family. I'm super lucky.

…

It was two days before Gohan's birthday, and I couldn't be anymore excited. Me and Goku had everything planned out. I was just so excited. Our little Gohan was officially going to be 17. One more year and he'll be the same age as his parents, when we got married. Goten's comment the other night was so sweet. As much I would love the idea of my baby getting married early, I rather he do it at his own pace. I want him to do everything when he's ready to do it, not because he's pressure to do things.

"Chichi." Uh? I look next to me, at laying Goku. "You're glowing. What are you thinking about?"

"Our little Gohan being happy." He smiled at me, as he got into a sitting position. He then wrapped me in his arms. "Want to hear something funny?" He said yes. "In a way, you finally get that daughter you always wanted." He started to snicker at that, and said yeah. He then kissed my cheek, and he lifted my night shirt. Then he rubbed his thumb along, the almost faded, scars.

"Our little Gohan was our first little miracle. He was the sweetest little thing. Both us being new to it all. While you had your books, I had you." He then kissed behind my jaw. "Our first little guy, who we pour our every drop of love into. Could even say we spoiled him with our love." I couldn't agree more. Then I felt that hand of his start to travel downward. I grabbed it, and said no. "Yes. Remember how you would tell him no, and I always found a way to make you say yes."

"That's the very reason he thinks he could get away with anything. You were never that good at saying no to him. You're even doing it now with Goten. You spoil our babies."

"Can you blame me?" He gave me such a bright smile, that I almost forgot about his sneaky hand. Well, almost. He started kissing my ear. "I love spoiling my family. Now, come on. Let me spoil you right now." I couldn't help laugh, as I finally let his hand go.

"You spoil us rotten." I then felt his finger work my clit at a slow pace. "Mm. Goten is already starting to figure out, if he could make you say yes, he could get away with anything." I heard her chuckle, as I closed my eyes to enjoy this sensation.

"Don't blame me. Blame Gohan for showing him that daddy always says yes." Now I was laughing. "The first day back, he saw how Gohan and you were giving me the puppy face. He saw how Gohan got me to do what he wanted. On top of that, how could I ever say no our baby when he's all pouty and teary eye? Daddy had to cheer him up. Daddy would do anything, even have mommy agree to let him do things. He soon realize how daddy would always come to the rescue." We laughed at that. "When Goten pulled the puppy eyes on me, was the moment I knew I was doomed. Goten has your puppy eyes."

"No, he doesn't. he has yours."

"I don't tear up, or pout my lip like that. That's all you." We just laughed. But those laughs quickly turned to low moans, as he thrusted into me. "I love you so much, Goku."

"I love you so much, too, my perfect Chichi." We shared a kiss as we came.

…

Today is my birthday! Sure, wish I didn't have to go to school, but that's ok. As I headed downstairs, I couldn't help notice how quiet it was. I did a quick scan, and everyone was home. When I entered the kitchen, I was greeted with a table full of untouched food. And dad holding mom to him, as they smiled at me. "Happy birthday big brother!" I got tripped over by Goten hugging my leg. Before I could react, mom and dad had dog pile me, and saying happy birthday. I was getting emotional, but before a tear could form, dad was tickling me. In between fits of laughter, I tried to fight back. But then was tickle attacked by mom and Goten.

What in the world brought this little attack up? The moment I was allowed to breathe, I tried escaping. Thankfully I was able to. We then sat down for breakfast. Before mom could even serve my plate, dad was on the move. But I was happily surprised he was the one to serve me. This birthday was starting to become the best one yet. After breakfast, before heading to school, dad and mom were poking my cheek, and saying to have a good day. Even Goten join the fun, by poking my nose. What is up with everyone today?

When I got to school, I was greeted by a fist to my face. Not he one that actually was trying to hurt, but the playful kind. That's right, this would be my first time spending my birthday with my friends. And the one who hit me was Sharpner. I said hi to him and Erasa, but I didn't see Videl around. I quickly tried to scan where she was, and turns out she wasn't in school yet. When she did make it to school, she was wearing a big baggy blue hoodie, and a skirt that reached mid thigh. She greeted me with a punch to the stomach, but no happy birthday. It kind of made me sad, but I brushed it off. Since I knew she was coming over later, to celebrate.

During the rest of the day, it went pretty well. Well, if you don't count Videl not talking to me, unless with her fist. So far, one for each class. We were now on the roof, about to leave, when she held my hand. She had pink shade across her face. When I asked what was wrong, she punched my gut again. When I bent over, she grabbed my face into a kiss. I knew not to be worried. She told me to carry her all the way to my place.

As we're flying, Videl did shift here and there. On top of that, my face was feeling red, because one of my hands was touching Videl bare legs. Since she wasn't wearing mid-thigh shorts, so I was able to enjoy her legs a little more. I have seen her legs plenty of times, but I still couldn't help admiring them. Every time she only wear skirts, it's hard to avoid looking at her legs. But as we flew, there wasn't something else that was catching my interest. It was faint, but I could definitely smell it. Then I made the mistake of looking at her, just to catch her looking at me. She was blushing, and looking incredibly beautiful.

I stop mid-flight, and just admired her. We just stared at each other, and taking every little detail was making my body react. I couldn't stop myself, and brought her face up to mine into a kiss. To my great joy, she had wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me back. Our tongues dance with each other, and that smell was becoming stronger. When we ended the kiss, it was very hard to breathe. I had the strongest urge to smell that scent. I was struggling to reason, and push the thought away. I can't, I shouldn't, but I really want to smell it. Damn it! Would it be so bad to ask for permission? Not like I'm doing anything wrong by smelling, if I have permission to.

I kissed Videl again. Mind made up, and now to actually get the words out. I ended up leaning my head on her shoulder. "Videl?" She asked what was it. "Would it be ok if…" My face was starting to burn. "Would it be ok if I could smell you?"

"Uh?" I looked at her face, and she looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Can I smell you? Like smell from your head, shoulders, and…" I felt my face was fully on fire. "lower." Her face turned red, but she nodded. And she said I could after the party. "You mean it?" She gave me a small smile, before we shared another. We then made our way again. But as we did Videl surprised me, by dropping kisses along my neck. It made me lose focus here and there, and we almost did a free fall. We ended up laughing at that. To get her back, I tossed her in the air. Wrong move. I saw a quick view of what was under her skirt. Then rest of the way we just talked about random things, to avoid that awkward silence from a moment ago.

When we landed, we were greeted by dad. He had a raised eyebrow, and a confused face. But shook his head, and gave us a smile as he told us that dinner was ready. _Gohan?_ Videl had around went inside, and I was frozen in front of dad. And couldn't look at his face, and I felt my face burning. I then felt him ruffle my hair. I then looked at him, and he was smiling. _It's your birthday, so I'll let it go. Just be careful._ Now I wasn't sure if I should say thanks, or feel even more embarrassed. Dad then pointed at his nose. CRAP! He started laughing. "Na, just kidding." He then poke my neck. "It was that." I felt the blood drain from my face. "I'll try to make sure mom and Goten doesn't say anything. No promises." He ruffled my hair again.

"Thanks dad." He gave me a smile, and we then walked inside. During dinner, the food tasted incredible. Even Videl asked for seconds. Goten and Videl even asked what mom did different. Mom just smile, and said she didn't do anything different. At that she started giggling, and so did dad. Wait a minute. I then took closer look at the food, and noticed something I haven't seen in years. It wasn't how the vegetables or meat was cut; it was the color. Everything here was fresh. Fresh ingredients always had that a certain way of looking better. But how would… I looked back at dad, and he had a very big smile. "Dad you're awesome!" I couldn't stop myself from saying that.

Goten and Videl looked at me confused, and dad just smiled. I was too stuck in memory lane of my last birthday, that dad celebrated with me and mom. How that morning dad walked into the house with a lot of stuff. I didn't really get it, but it made mom happy. Then during my birthday dinner, the food almost look dreamy, and my parents had the biggest smile. And to top it off, the meat was cut into stars. There was no way mom could do that. And when I asked, she said did it, and even got fresh ingredients to cook everything. Then finding out he did that every year was the best. When he was gone, the magic of my birthday kind of went away. Mom still made my favorites, but never tasted the same. Now that dad back, everything has that magic touch. I then heard Videl ask for thirds. That surprised everyone, even me.

"It's just so good. I already fell for your cooking, but this is amazing." Mom kept giggling, and dad was blushing. After dinner was also interesting, not just because I got a matching hoodie from Videl, but also because how happy I was feeling. Today was just magical. Everything about today went perfect. Even seeing dad 'accidently' break a few glasses, while he was laughing. I was laughing to the point even I broke a glass. And mom just laughed as she got the dustpan. Goten asked why was that funny.

"Chichi, do you remember how many glasses, tables, and plates we broke that day?"

"Enough that I screamed at the both of you to stop being super for just a day. And Gohan suggested using paper plates and cups. Real funny." Dad and me just ended up laughing like mad men, while Goten and Videl looked on clueless. To top it off, dad started tickling me again, and soon so did everyone else. I never been so confused, happy, and the desired to actually not escape from a tickle attack all in one day. This truly is the greatest birthday I had yet.

When everyone was heading to bed, dad ruffled my hair one time, while telling me happy birthday big guy. I no longer held the title his little man, but this one felt just as special. After saying good night to mom, me and Videl just hanged in my room. We were just chatting at the moment, and she long ago had taken off her hoodie, revealing a red tank top. She then reminded me of my little request, and that's when I felt my face started heating up. "You still sure I can?" She nodded. She then sat really close to me.

…

After Gohan asked me to smell me, I was left confused. Why would he do that? That's just weird. But the face he gave me, while trying to explain, made me happy. I remembered what his dad did when Chichi came home. And how quickly his reaction was, and when Gohan told me why. I also remembered how Gohan just surprised me by smelling my neck on Valentine's day. And his reaction when the moment was ruined. My sweet Gohan that day had showed another side I was never aware of. Could that be part of his alien side, other than his unnatural strength? It actually made me happy, and the face he gave when I said yes, made it even more special.

Now that we're alone, maybe he could do it now. I was feeling very nervous, as I tried to tell him about how I said yes to him. After he asked if I was sure, I moved closer. He started taking deep whiffs of my hairs, then along my neck. I found myself laying back, as he continued downward. Now he was between my breast. Other than hearing him take a deep breath, I also felt he landed a gentle kiss above my right breast. Uh? That's where my birthmark was. How would he… Oh yeah, the photo. I felt giggle at that.

He went lower, but when he reached my stomach, I felt him stop. I rose my head, enough to see him, and his face was red. He asked again if I was sure, and again I said yes. I hear him gulp before he continues downwards. For some reason this just feels really good. Almost like we're sharing a very intimidate moment. When I feel he's over my privates do I hear him sniff more than once, and that he had let out a breath. Then after a moment, he went lower. Then on the way back up, his nose lifted my skirt a bit, and he jumped back. He even started to apologize.

I just looked at him, feeling confused. Then I started thinking about how he look longer time sniffing me there. That's when it hit me. I felt my face burning up. What should I do? Maybe it's ok. He's just smelling, nothing else. He's not actually doing anything wrong. But what if… No. We'll stop right away if something happens. I then lift up my skirt, and gave him a full view. He was stuttering as he asked if I was sure. I nodded, and watched him gulp before coming closer to me. He had gotten on his knees, and looked at me. "Are you absolutely sure I could smell you there?" I nodded once again. I opened my legs, so he could move in closer.

I stood sitting, as I held my skirt up. Seeing him between my legs was making my skin feel hot, and a weird sensation starting to build. Hearing him take a whiff was also, weirdly, exciting. It wasn't until I felt his nose lightly touch me, that I felt like static went through me. I even wanted him to do that again. But how was I going to tell… He did it again, and I bit my lip. I even heard him take a deeper whiff, before letting out a breath. Even that somehow affected me. Whatever he was doing, I didn't want it to stop. When I felt him taking another whiff, automatically pushed his head closer to me. Having his face there, felt good. But then came a wave of shock at what I just did. I even looked down to see, even he was in completely shock.

He was biting his lip, and looking between my legs, before he made the motion to get up. No! I want that feeling again. I tried to force him to stay down, and he had the look of pain in his face. Oh no. What am I going to do? I want him to continue so badly. Even he looks like he wants it too. But we both knew we shouldn't. I finally let him go, and he sat next to me on the bed. There was an awkward silence between us, as we were lost in our own thoughts. I then felt him grab my hand, and I looked up at him. His face was really red and had a troubled expression. I looked down, to avoid looking at him, but soon found that to be a mistake. For what I saw was something trying to get out his pants. Oh, this is bad, very bad. What are we supposed to do?

Would it be fair if I touched him? Since I made him touch me. I looked back at his face, but he was looking away. He still held my hand, and was even rubbing his thumb along my knuckles. I was starting to feel a little scared, but I timidly tried to reach out for him. It's just one little touch, nothing major. One touch, and that's it. When I finally touched it, he sat straight up. I even rubbed my thumb along it. His expression was very tight, and his words came out forced. "Please. Stop." I took my hand away. He was now breathing very fast and heavy. "We shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry."

Out of all the reaction I could have done, I chose to punch his arm. He looked at me, and I could tell he was going to say something, but I just punched him again. This one made him fall on the floor, and I got up and stood over him. "I actually liked it. And if anyone is to blame it's me. Now, give me a hug." He looked completely stun, but quickly got up, and hugged me. After a brief moment, we started laughing. Now that we were calm, I couldn't help ask. "Do you like how I smell?" I wasn't looking at him. He did hug me tighter, as he said yes. "Good." We then laughed at that, and finally went to sleep.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103: Anniversary Dinner**

"Bulma! Was your goal to get people killed today?"

"What are you talking about, Gohan? Your mother looks great."

"My mother looks like she's ready to see a blood bath, and give dad a heart attack!"

"What you mean, big brother? No way mom could even kick in that dress."

"No, but dad sure isn't going to be happy about this!"

"I don't get why? Your mom looks absolutely incredible. Why won't your dad like it?"

"Because, Videl, she's going to be in public! Dad is already overprotective, and extremely possessive, when it comes to mom. He's going to flip!"

"Gohan!" *Slap* "Calm down. I'm sure Ms. Bulma knows what's she's doing."

"Yeah, big brother. Calm down."

"Kid, you're just over reacting. Your mom looks fucking sexy as hell. Your dad would just be too focus on her, to worry about anything else."

"Bulma. You better have a plan 'B' for when we see on the news, that a bunch of guys were killed."

"Kid, you have jokes. But that one sucks."

…

That conversation still played in my head. And that was just an hour ago. I'm surprise I have yet felt at least an earthquake. Where did Bulma set my parents up for their anniversary? Seeing mom in that dress even gave me a panic attack. I even was trying to convince mom to change, before it was too late, but the limo was already waiting. If I knew Bulma was going to make mom wear _that_ I could have done something. To top it off, I'm on babysitting duty. And we had to start heading out, before mom and dad anniversary dinner was over. I was between taking Goten to the lookout, or taking Videl offer, and we go to her place. Right now, I was just pacing outside, and they were trying to stop me. I just can't help it.

Don't get me wrong. Mom has plenty of clothes that show off, but not everything at once. That's what's scaring me. That _thing_ shouldn't even be considered a dress. It's too high up her thigh, and it barely covers my mom's chest area. She looked like something out of Master Roshi magazines. Which is a huge red flag! That's when I felt a slap. I looked to who slap me, and it was Videl. I finally decided that we would go to her place. At least, I would be close enough, in case something happens.

…

Where is she? Did I get here too early? I hope she likes everything. Bulma said this restaurant was the best in the world. I really hope Chichi likes it. My Chichi deserves the best. Just then, I felt her energy coming my way. So, I stopped leaning against the doorframe, and prepared myself to see my beautiful… WHAT IS SHE WEARING? I don't know if my body is trying to faint, or go super sayian. All I know is that, my Chichi is wearing something that I approve and disapprove.

The guy that help her out the limo, is looking at her behind. But he quickly stops, and is staring at me with fear. He now has his hands in front of him, begging that I don't kill him. All I feel is small hands trying to pull my attention. I look to the source, and it's her. It takes me a minute, but I finally follow inside. Thankfully, Bulma set us up in a private room. But still doesn't make me calm me down. I'm still on edge. I can't believe what my wife is wearing. I wouldn't mind seeing that when we're alone, but we currently not, and that's what upsets me.

"Honey." For a split second, my rage calms down, as I look into those beautiful brown eyes. "Can you please stop being a super sayian. I know you're upset, but please." I try to bring my rage down, but I still feel uneasy about this. "Thank you. Let's just enjoy dinner, ok?" She has the most beautiful smile, and I couldn't help smile back. All words are lost to me at that moment, and all I could do is nod.

I'm grateful that the servers are bots, because I don't think I would have last seeing another man looking at my wife. As we ate, I couldn't help admire her. Even though, I would have liked it if she was more covered up. But I can't lie that my perfect Chichi doesn't look incredible. I'm actually very pleased that _dress_ fits her body perfectly. It even makes me want to have her right now. But I have to control myself. Chichi would hate if I ruin dinner. But later, she's going to be my dessert. And seeing how much my Chichi is blushing, is making this all the better. "Goku, shut up."

"Can't help it. You're just incredible." She now folds her arms under her breast, which made them raise a bit more, and making them look even bigger. I think my wife is trying to kill me. I'm supposed to be on my best behavior, and she's not only being cute, she's being down right irresistible. And I could smell her, and that's making it even harder. Not to mention, we currently have our legs crossed, under the table.

"By the way." I look at her, and I feel slightly puzzled by her tone of voice. "I'm surprised you're not only wearing a suit and tie, but it didn't break when you went super sayian." She's now giggling behind her hand. And she looks so dreamy right now.

"Well, Bulma said something about making the suit expandable. I didn't really get what she meant by that, but I guess we just found out." I couldn't help chuckle at that thought. Guess Bulma did plan out everything. "I am curious." She looks at me, and is still blushing. "How in the world did Bulma get you to wear that?" I pointed her dress.

Her whole upper body turned red, and she tried to hide behind her hands. Awe, she's being so adorable. "Bulma bought it without me knowing. I was still looking for a dress, when she pulled me. She said she already found the perfect one, and that we had to leave. It wasn't till we got home that I saw the dress. I wanted to not wear it, but you know how Bulma is." We both started laughing at that. "Funny enough. Gohan went into a panic when he saw it."

"You can't really blame him. He does know how I am around you." She nods. That's when the food finally arrives. As we eat, I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful creature in front of me. After the meal, I at least leave a tip, and we start to head out. Thankfully, Bulma had pay the limo driver to also take us home. On the way home, I was trying to stay in absolute control. Even though Chichi was being extremely tempting. Even rubbing my leg, and snuggling into me. I tried my very best to not move my hand from her side. If I did, I wasn't going to stop. When we reached home, I had to take deep breaths to keep me calm, as we walked inside. The moment the door close, I was about to attack my wife. But she held her hand up, confusing me, just enough to escape up the stairs.

…

I still can't believe Bulma actually did this. The dress is way to short, and too tight. Is this even consider a dress? The hearted bust did support my breast, and even made it look bigger. The middle section was tight to where it was a bit hard to move, or breathe. Then the skirt part just barely went past my hips. It at least covered my panties. Well, if I was wearing panties. What I wore shouldn't be considered panties. It was just string. I try to take a look how my butt was in this. I felt my face go on fire. It barely even cover that. If anyone bent down, just a little, they would be able to see under. Goku is going to flip!

When I showed the boys, and Videl, Gohan went into a panic. I just knew this dress was a bad idea. But it was too late. The limo was here. My nerves was on fire. When I finally got to the restaurant. The moment I stepped out I was just stunned. Then it hit that my husband was about to kill a man. I tried to pull him away. Thankfully he followed. When we got to the private room, it looked so romantic. But my Goku still hasn't calm down. It took me a while to get him calm enough to sit down. When we sat down, the way he was looking at me had me feel frozen in place. He was looking at me all over, and I couldn't help smile. Even though he's upset, he was still blushing and taking deep breaths.

Then bots came to give us menu's, and take our drink orders. He, like always, had water, while I chose an ice tea. Maybe when he calms down, he'll pick a different drink. So, I ordered two ice tea, for when he snaps out it. I try to reach out to his hand, and for him to actually hold my hand tells me he wasn't as upset, like a moment ago. "Honey." His eyes stared into mine, and my breath caught in my throat. "Can you please stop being a super sayian. I know you're upset, but please." I could tell he was struggling, but was grateful he power down. "Thank you. Let's just enjoy dinner, ok?" He gave me the most incredible smile, and nodded. He was just being so dreamy.

As he calm down, he was looking me all over again. But this time, he had a grin on his face, and my face was burning up. I even heard him think about having me for dessert. "Goku, shut up." He just smiles at me, and he gave me a complement. My body was on fire, and I couldn't help fold my arms. I wasn't staring at him, but I was able to see that his grin grew. That made my body burn even more. And is even getting me, all worked up. We made small talk as we waited for our food. We complement each other outfits, and joked how Gohan reacted to my outfit.

When the food finally arrived, I could tell his attention wasn't fully on the food. Then afterwards, while waiting for the limo driver. He stood behind me, and had given me his jacket. Once inside the limo, it was a quiet ride. Even though it was quiet, didn't mean nothing happened. I snuggled into him, and rubbed his leg. His hand on my side, did squeeze me a bit, and he seem to be having trouble breathing. I smiled up at him, and he was staring down at me. His eyes kept flickering, and was biting his lip. He's really trying. It makes me so happy. I tried to go for a kiss, but that's when we made it home. Well, that was fast, or I wasn't paying attention.

When we got out the limo, I wrapped his jacket back around him. I even pulled him down for a kiss. It threw him off guard. But when he came to, he was rubbing my sides. But when his hand reached my behind, and he was touching skin, he went into shock. I took that chance to run into the house. When he came to, he rushed into the house, and had closed the front door. The moment he saw me, he looked like a wild animal. I shook my hands, singling to wait. Thankfully he didn't move, and a ran to our room. I just made a foot into the room, when I felt him behind me. I then felt his finger flick my skirt up, revealing the string of a supposedly panties. Without warning, it snapped, and left me bare.

I could practically hear him growl. "You should have let me beat him. _That_ _hide nothing. It was see through._" I felt him firmly slap my left cheek. "_Another man saw what's mine. No man is supposed to see what's mine._" Then a firm slap to the right cheek. I then felt him unzip the dress. He then pulled it off me. Then his growl became more of a snare, as he held my hips. I felt his forehead lean on my shoulder. I could tell he was breathing heavily. "_Mine._" He then flip me around, and he looked so angry. I tried to bring arms to his neck, but he stopped me. He guided my hands to his tie, and I felt my face burn.

As I undid his tie, his hands were on my hips. As I undid his shirt, but the moment I reached the belt, I felt one of his hands groping my butt. That made me smile, and I tried to rush to get the rest of his clothes off. The moment his pants fell, he placed my hands on his hips, and finished taking off his shirts. I couldn't help lick my lips. I couldn't help myself, and started pulling at his boxer waistband. I even started to pull them down, and watched how he practically sprang free. I continued staring at him, while I finished taking off his boxers. He help, as he stepped out to fully get rid of the pants and boxers.

On my way up, I kissed along the inside of his thigh. I was then licking and nibbling his balls, before trailing my tongue along his staff. When reached the tip, he patted my head. I lovingly pulled him into my mouth, and went at a slow pace. While I sucked him, one hand toyed with his balls. "Ah." After a moment I released him, and kissed my way up his torso. After I kissed his neck, he kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. When we parted, is when he picked me up, and closed our door. He then walked us to our bed, and gently placed me on the bed. We just smiled at each other. Well, until I made a break for it.

I could hear him laugh, before I felt him on top of me. He was kissing his mark. "We can't play that game. You're already naked." I giggled at that, and felt him lick me. "Unless this is how you want to start it." I then felt his fingers rubbing me. And my arms started feeling weak. But I got to hold back. I shook my head, and felt his fingers leave me. I bit my lip; I can't whine. He then flipped me around, and now I was facing him. He licked his lips, before I saw him go in between my legs. There was no other build up; he just attacked me. That alone made me scream. It just felt so good to have my husband eat me, like I was his last meal of his life.

Before I knew it, and to my disappointment, he pulled away when I was so close. I was about to whine, till I saw his face. He look downright evil, before he went super. My breath caught in my throat, when I felt him thrust into me. He was smirking at me, as he thrust harder. "I have a little surprise for you." At that I felt my whole body go into shock. What did he mean by that? But nothing happened, as he continued thrusting. When we came, we kissed, as he pulled out of me. He then whispered in my ear. "I really hope you like it." I was still confused on what's going on, but I was getting excited as well.

I then watched him reach over to his night stand, and saw him pull something out. In his hand was a senzu bean. I felt somewhat confused. He then placed it on my lip, and said how I'm going to need it for what he plans to do. I almost bit his finger, as I tried to hurry and eat the damn bean. We only use those on special occasions, and especially when we plan to go all night. He started chuckling, before he went from super 1 straight into 3. The whole room felt on fire, and I loved it. But he has yet touched me. Instead he told me to close my eyes. I wanted to whine, but he insisted. What made me open my eyes, was that I felt BOTH my cheeks being kissed. HOW IS THAT POSS… OH MY GOODNESS! WHEN DID THERE BECOME 4 GOKUS!

At first, I panicked, till I remember that one technique I saw at the 23rd world tournament. Did he really just? "Yes. Just for you." I couldn't help smile at that, and feeling very giddy. "Just this once. So, don't get use to it." I couldn't help nod. It was definitely an anniversary to remember.

…

I was absolutely drained the next morning, but was happy. Not only did Chichi enjoy her surprise, she's currently wearing a very content smile. Somewhere along last night I just lost it, can't even remember most of what I did. But that doesn't matter. As long as my Chichi is happy, then I did a good job. As I held her closer, I couldn't help myself, and just took a deep whiff of her neck. Her whole inter being is covered by me, and that makes me happy. Every last inch of her was left untouched by me. Smelling that makes me feel I did a good thing. My wife is all mine, and so she is going to mine cover all over her. That thought alone is getting me worked up, and wondering if I should wake her for a good morning round.

Luckily, she woke on her own, and had me under her, as she rode me this morning. We barely left the bed, for I couldn't get enough of her. This was the best anniversary ever. When we did finally get out of bed, we just ended up going a round in the shower. After breakfast, we just enjoy quiet time on the couch. I rested my head on her lap, while she read one of her poetry books. "When should we let the boys know they could come home?"

"Not yet. I want to enjoy a little more quiet time with you." She smiled at me, and agreed. It was during lunch, that the boys were told they could come home. The funny thing was that Gohan asked if anyone died? "No. Well, almost." He gave me a disbelief face, and then asked Chichi if that was true. She said the same thing. Goten then came out of nowhere saying how Gohan now has to do his homework for a week. "Boys, what this about."

"Gohan went on and on about how there's going to be a mass murder, because you was gonna kill anyone that looked at mom." Me and Chichi couldn't help laugh at that. "So, me, and Videl, said if he was right, we have to do all his homework for a week. But if he was wrong, he had to do ours." Goten then jumped up and down, and pointed at Gohan. "You better call Videl and tell her that you lost." Gohan just ended up holding Goten and rubbing his head roughly with his fist. "Ow! I'm telling Videl on you!" Gohan just did it even more, and kept telling Goten to give in or he won't stop. "Never!"

Goten went super sayian and bit Gohan's arm, but Gohan wasn't letting up. "If you don't give up, you'll regret it." This doesn't look good. I tried to break the boys apart, only to end up getting flipped by Gohan. To top it off, Chichi was laughing.

"Need help, dear." Nope, I'm good. "If you say so." I tried again, and I finally got them apart. Goten was now in my arms, and I was sitting on top of Gohan.

"Boys." They both shouted how it was the other's fault. "Boys!" They got quiet. "Apologize." They both said sorry, and then I got off of Gohan. We then made our way to the table. Goten didn't want to leave my arms, even when I tried to put him in his seat. "Goten." He just gave me the saddest puppy eyes, and I couldn't say no. That's when I heard Chichi giggling behind her hand. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Nothing." _You big softy._ I couldn't help my face heat up at that. She was teasing me. Mean. I ended up having Goten on my lap, as we ate lunch. And whenever Gohan moved, Goten hugged me. Oh, you got to be kidding me. After lunch, Goten still wouldn't let me go. I didn't mind as much, but it's the reason that bugged me. I tried to get Goten to see everything will be fine, but he still wouldn't leave my side. I remembered when Gohan was like this. When something really upset him, which happened a lot, he would hold onto me. He wouldn't leave my side till he felt all better, or it was bedtime. That's if, he didn't ask to sleep with me and Chichi. Gohan always said how he felt safest when he was in my arms. Of course, I always wanted him to feel safe. Daddy will always keep him safe. And now look at me. Having another son feeling safe in my arms. I couldn't help smile at that. Daddy will always keep my boys safe.

We ended up taking a nap on the couch, well, kind off. I kept walking up to Gohan trying to get close. "Gohan. What's wrong?" He just shook his head, and went back to doing all 3 homework's. That boy needs a break. It was during dinner that Goten finally felt safe enough to sit on his own chair. Afterwards, Gohan went to his room to finish, and Goten wanted to play. "Just give me one moment, ok?" He said ok, and sat on the couch. I went upstairs, and knocked on Gohan's door. He answered it, and I just walked in.

"Is something the matter dad?" I just shook my head. He went back to sit at his desk, but I stopped him. "Dad?"

"Take a break. You got time." I ruffled his hair. He tried to tell me he doesn't. "Says the one, that Chichi claims, did a year worth of assignments in one month." He was blushing at that. "You're smart. You work hard. But you also need to take breaks. So, come on. Do something that isn't homework." He just hugged me, before he nodded and said thanks. "Want to play with me and Goten? Or you going to do something else?"

"Something else." He then looked at me. "Is it ok that I go out?" It was dark, even though I know he'll be fine. "Please dad." Oh great. "Come on. Please. Only for a little while. Please."

"Don't stay out too late." He got excited at that. "But use the front door. Don't want your mom going into a panic when she sees your room empty." He laughed at that, and agreed. Once that was done, we headed downstairs. He told Chichi that'll he'll be back later, and was out the door before she could ask questions. Me on the other hand, got an earful from Chichi. Not about the whole letting him go out, but why I didn't ask her first. Then me and Goten played. It turned to a fun night, and Gohan came in time for bed time. So, Chichi was happy. Goten even asked if he could sleep in our bed tonight.

"Please." Chichi looked ready to say no. And Goten started to look ready to cry. _Goku don't you dare!_ Goten looked at me, giving me those puppy eyes, and even balling his fist. "Please." _GOKU!_ Now I looked at Chichi and said please. She started to look angry, and Goten finally started crying. Look at what you did. _Goku. He'll be fine._ I just tried to calm him down. "Please daddy, please. I don't wanna sleep all by myself. It's scary." _GOKU!_ I told Goten alright.

Even though she was mad, for like a few minutes, she did end up snuggling with us. But the next day, I was kicked out the house, and told not to come back till dinner. Well, in that case, I'll go work. After all, I only missed two days, and that's all she would allow me to take off. Better than nothing. But I did have to ask the boys to get me my clothes. Once that was that, I was out on the fields the rest of the day. Goten did show up, in the afternoon, giving me lunch, that Chichi made. So, today wasn't so bad. It actually felt good.

…

I can't believe him. He really can't say no. Goten would have been fine. Heck. He even Gohan do what he wants. But funny enough, I can't stay mad. Our boys are good boys. Not like we spoil them that they aren't grateful, and aren't discipline. I just wish Goku just didn't give in that easily. Wait. No. Can't say that either. Oh well, Goku is doing just fine with the boys. Oh, his lunch is ready.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104: unbreakable**

Summer was pretty fun. Didn't have to worry about school, or homework. I now get to sleep in, kind of, and I get to do what I wanted, kind of. Sometimes I would get either ambushed by Goten, or surprise wake up by Videl. Those days I never know how she even got here. Like, she didn't sleep over, and we would spend almost the whole night video chatting. So, to see her the next day, at the crack of dawn, was a complete shock. I would ask how is that possible, and she would say it's her secret.

Today was one of those surprise days. And it just had to be the day that I was sleeping with nothing on. Since I always flew asleep after her, I tend to take off my shirt before falling asleep sometimes. But last night was super humid, and I was uncomfortable. What saved me was my sheets were covering my lower half. The moment I heard the door open, in a panic, I woke up and yelled to get out my room. She asked why. "Trust me, you don't want to know." I could feel my face burning up, and she hasn't left. "Can you _please_ get out." She still hasn't move.

But to my great relief, or doom, I don't know yet, dad had showed up. He looked at me, and then at Videl, and looked at me again. Oh, for goodness, please tell her to get out. He looked ready to say something, but instead started chuckling. He told Videl to follow him, and closed my door. I quickly put on clothes, and went downstairs. There I was met with fist to the gut, and a kick to the face. Before I could get a word in, I was pulled by the collar outside, and was slapped. "What was that for?" She just kept attacking me. Even screaming at me, asking what was the matter with me. I just kept blocking her attacks, and feeling my face kept burning up. What do I tell her? Better question is, how do I tell her?

She finally stopped attacking me, and was crossing her arms. "Well? Speak." Great, just great. At that, I noticed that Goten was looking out the window. How embarrassing. "I'm waiting." Oh, for goodness sake, there's no way around this.

"I was naked." I felt my face was on fire. And I saw how quickly Videl face turned red. I just stood there, feeling embarrassed. And waiting to see what she would do. She looked down, and said she was sorry. "It's ok."

"You sure?" I just nod my head.

…

Why is dad laughing? Videl came over, and then we heard Gohan yelling. Dad rushed upstairs, and when he came down there was a very angry Videl. And dad was laughing even harder. Did he know something we don't? Mom even looked at dad confused, and then started laughing too. What's going on? I wanna know what's funny. I wanna laugh too. Not fair.

When Gohan came down, he was attacked by Videl. Then she took him outside, and continued attacking him. I just watched from the window. I also hear down counting down from 5. Then I faintly hear Gohan tell Videl that he was sleeping naked. Uh? Oh! That's why dad's laughing! He's the one that bring Videl over, with his instant transmission. But he usually just pops up in Gohan's room. But he popped up downstairs today, and he just started laughing. Videl had looked confused, and asking dad why he cover her eyes. Now it made sense. Poor big brother. Dad hasn't told him that he's the one who bring Videl over. That Videl usually asks dad the day before. Poor big brother. Dad trying to scare him to death.

When they came back inside, they both had red faces. As long as I don't say anything, I don't have to do summer assignments, and can play endlessly. On top of that, mom gives me three extra pancakes from dad's pile. This is going to be a fun summer, for as long as I don't tell Gohan.

After breakfast dad leaves like always, mom starts cleaning the dishes, and other two just goes outside. I wonder what they going to do today. I tell mom I'm gonna go play outside. She tells me to have fun. "And Goten." I look over to her. "You better not bug those two." I tell her I won't and then I'm off. I can't sense where big brother went to, so I try to find Videl. But to my complete shock, I couldn't sense her. Did he really taught her how to hide her ki? So, not fair! Now where could they have gone? Wait! I got it! I'll ask dad!

On my way to dad, is when I starting hear a noise. So, I went to go look for the source. It turned out to be Gohan and Videl throwing ki blast at each other. Aw, that looks like fun. I wanna play. _No squirt._ Aw, so mean. So, I just finish making my way to dad. When I get there, somehow mom there too. At this point, I stop questioning how mom pops up everywhere. Well, she helping dad, so, I could help too. Or, I could go Trunks house. Too late, mom spotted me. I didn't have to help out, so wasn't too bad. After mom helps dad load the van, mom comes over to me.

At this point dad already left, and me and mom are just walking home. "Mom." She looks down at me. "Why don't you want to learn how to fly?"

"Do you really want me to catch you boys, every time you boys fly off?" I shook my head, and smiled. Mom can be silly. "I just never wanted to learn."

"Oh. But what can you do?" She looked confused at me. "Like aunty Bulma is a scientist, aunty 18 is an android. Both you and Videl can fight, but so can we. I don't know what Videl can do, but probable something that's just her. So, what can you do?" Mom seemed lost in thought.

"I can cook."

"True. But you're mom, and you taught yourself to be the best cook you can be. But what else is there?" It then got really quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." She was smiling at me, but I could tell she was sad. Did I make mommy sad with my question? Oh, no. I started apologizing to her. "It's ok Goten. It's just been a long time since I had to answer that question."

…

"What else is there?"

That question still playing in my head. I thought my cooking is what made me, well, me. Maybe I should ask Goku? Then again, I shouldn't. I should find the answer myself. When we get home, Goten runs to play in his room. I should probably start lunch. As I'm cutting up vegetables, and getting everything ready, I somehow feel that my face is wet. No way am I crying. I'm not sad, or anything. I wipe my eyes, and get back to work. I feel the wetness again, and my eyes are bothering me. I then look down. Oh! I'm cutting onions. Silly me.

After I put the finishing touches, does everyone come together for lunch. Well, almost everyone. Goku did say he might be all day at the market, so no worries. I'll cook more if he comes early. Gohan and Videl are chatting away, and Goten tries to get into their conversation. It's a cute little moment. After lunch, Videl helped me with the dishes. Another cute moment.

That's when it hits me. If, and when, those two get married Gohan will no longer be eating my cooked meals. Then one day even Goten won't be eating my meals. Eventually my meals are going to stop being their favorite. After everything is done, I just head to our room. Maybe after a relaxing workout I could think of something. I just finished changing, and walked downstairs, when the door opened. It was Goku. The moment he saw me, he had a big smiled, and walked over to me. He then gave me an envelope. I smiled at him as I took it, and went back upstairs to add it to the rest of our funds.

When I came back down, it seemed he hadn't move. He asked if I was going to work out, and if he could join me. "Don't you want something to eat first?" he asked if I was sure that I was up for it. "Of course. Can't have you starving while working out." We both giggle at that. As I'm preparing to cook, again, he's hugging me from behind. This feels wonderful that I start to hum.

"You're so relaxing." Uh? Where did that come from? I was so confused, but same time I didn't really want to know. I'll just enjoy the compliment. Once the food is done, I set everyone on the table. I was just about to go upstairs. "Don't leave."

"You're not working out in that. I'm just getting your gi." He had a sad face, but nodded. When I came back down, it seems he hasn't touched his food. Now I'm worried. "Goku? Is something wrong?" He shakes his head, and starts eating. After that was done, he quickly washes up in the downstairs bathroom, and changes his clothes. While I wash another set of dishes. When he comes out, he picks me up and walk up outside. He then flies us to one of the many meadows.

…

As I open the door, I can't help see a beautiful wife waking downstairs. Oh, is she going to work out? Uh? Wait a minute. Is that a frown? Is she sad? That won't do. Maybe the money I can at the market will cheer her up. It look like it work, for just a second. She was walking sad upstairs. That's when Goten came over to me, and told me what he asked Chichi. Oh boy. No wonder Chichi looks so sad. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to make mommy sad." I just ruffled his head, and told it was ok. That's I'll make mommy happy again.

"So, why don't you go to Trunks and play. Or find your brother." He didn't look like he wanted to do anything. "Hey, kiddo. It's ok. Just leave it to me, and mommy will be all happy again." He gave me a smile, and said he'll play with Gohan and Videl. Once he left, is when Chichi came back down. Now how was I going to do this. She just had to insist on cooking. As she do so I hug her from behind. She was humming a nice tune. "You're so relaxing." She stopped for a moment, and then continued.

She then leaves upstairs to get my gi. That makes me sad. Her moments are sad, and that's not good. When she comes back down, do I start eating again. Once the dishes are done, I fly us over to a meadow. After doing some warm ups, I ask her to spar. "It better be a spar, and nothing else." I give her a of course, and then we go at it. Through out the whole thing her movements are slow, and unsure of herself. I can't have that. My Chichi is the most confident person I know. Everything she does she puts her all in to, and you can tell right away that it was her. She has this presence that can't be ignored.

My Chichi is also the most honest, and kindest person I know. She doesn't have her own agenda with people. Or even trick people to get her way. She will tell you in your face what she thinks of you. No matter if you kill her. She doesn't back down to anymore. Chichi breathes unmovable confidence, and determination. To see her like this, isn't Chichi. I then lower my stance. She lands a kick to my face, but it doesn't have its powerful weight behind it. When she sees that I have stopped, she ask what is wrong. That's Chichi, cares about everyone else. I just bring her into a hug. "Goku. Is everything ok?" I shake my head. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes seem to have a cloud hiding the sun shine behind them. "You." She asks what I mean. "You're not being you." She states how she doesn't get it. I toss her a bit, so I can carry her, before I sit and have her on my lap. I gently rubbing her face. She looks ready to cry. "Where's my unbreakable Chichi?"

"What are you talking about? I am breakable." Oh, she's in that type of sad mood. Oh boy.

"You are unbreakable. If you weren't, then Bulma would stop looking like a toothpick." She giggled at that one. Well, that's a start. The clouds are still there, but she giggled. "Your kindness is like no other. Sometimes it scares even me how easily you forgive." She try to say that wasn't true. "You willingly let Gohan continued see Piccolo, even after everything you felt towards him. Instead of fighting to keep him away, you didn't." She smiled at that one.

"I really wanted to, but it didn't feel right."

I poked her nose. "See. That's what I'm talking about." The clouds were starting to fade. Good. "You don't know when to back down or quit. And boy, have I tried. The moment you have your mind set it's over. Nothing could change your mind. Not even if that thing could kill you." Now she was fully laughing. "The times you actually back down, was because you didn't feel it was worth the energy. You don't waste your energy on something, if you don't feel it's worth it. There's a lot of times you could have fought with everything to get your way. But you saw that would have been fruitless. You're so smart, that you're able to tell which fight is worth fighting for." She was smiling at that. She was even holding my hand to her face. I couldn't help rub her cheek. "If you could have you would have gotten Gohan, since you knew Krillin could find him." She was now frowning at that. "But you knew that, if you did, Gohan wouldn't have a mommy anymore. You would have been risking your own life. You couldn't put Gohan through losing both parents." She smiled a little at that.

"Sometimes I wish I did go. But I'm happy I didn't." Now I was the one confused. "In the long run Gohan made a friend. He made many. It also meant I didn't have to worry as much for his safety. Since I come to know that you two would keep my baby from dying." Now she was fully smiling.

"That's true." I kissed her forehead. "You have the unmovable confidence, and determination that makes me question where you get it from. Heck, you even passed that down to the boys. Because they sure don't get it from me." She started really giggling. Even her eyes were smiling. Good. "When you take a stance, everyone stops. Your presence has a power to it, that demands respect."

"That's not true. That's more Bulma." Now she was looking sad. Not good.

"No way. Bulma voice demands respect. Heck, she commands it. But unlike you." I kiss her forehead. "You don't need to raise your voice. You don't even need to say a word. You don't tell people to respect you. You don't even ask for it. Your presence alone speaks for you. If Bulma didn't announce herself nobody would really notice her. You on the other hand." I kissed her lips. "You can make a whole room quiet, without saying a word." She kissed me, and we shared a long kiss, before she pulled back to breathe.

Before long, our tongues are dance, we're lost in each other. But the moment ends when we hear someone cough. Just when it was getting good. When we stopped kissing, we saw the kids are standing in front of us. Videl is holding Goten, and covering his eyes. To my disappointment, Chichi gets out of my lap, and stands up. I'm about to say something, but stops when I see Chichi sitting next to me. I could settle for this. We ask the kids what's the matter, and that's when Goten escapes Videl. He runs up to Chichi, and hugs her. He's also crying, and saying sorry. Chichi is trying to reassure him, but he still is crying. I look to the other two, in hopes they could explain what's going on.

…

Gohan was teaching me more about ki today. Like how to control it better. We even played a gave of tag, as practice. We were just starting to take a break, when Goten flew over. Gohan was trying to tell him he wasn't in the mood to play with him. But Goten looked really sad, and hugged Gohan's leg. "What's the matter, squirt?"

"I accidently made mom sad."

"How in the world you did that?" He told Gohan the question he asked their mother. Gohan just shook his head. "Goten, seriously. Where's mom?" Goten told him that she's with their father. Gohan was finally able to pull Goten off his leg, and hugged him. "Can't you tell by now what makes mom, mom?" Goten told him how he wasn't sure.

"Can you tell us, Gohan." He looked back at me, and agreed. He then walked over to me, and sat down, with Goten on his lap.

"Well, let's see. If there was one word to describe mom, it would be determined. Once she sets her mind to something there's no changing it. Like there's differences between her no's. You can actually tell when she really means it. Mom is the nicest person I know." I punched his shoulder. "What? I'm not counting us three." I felt my face burn at that. I told him to continue. "Yeah. Mom is the nicest person I know. Well, for starters, she cares for everyone. Even if your first impression of her comes off wrong. She's very strong minded. She's honest to your face. Mom has this way of carrying herself. Like growing up, if mom was upset, she wouldn't say a word. You can just feel that she's upset. The way she is, she's loud. Not saying her voice. I'm saying her whole self. Like whenever we went to Bulma's, you can tell it just got quiet out of nowhere. And mom didn't even open her mouth. Even at Bulma's loud Christmas parties. The party would be in full blast, but the moment my mom walks in, everything stops. Even when she leaves a room everything stops."

"Wow. That's amazing. So, you're saying Chichi could just walk into a room, and doesn't even have to announce herself?" He nod his head.

"Mom is like an unbreakable wall. She could look death in the eyes, and not be affected by it."

"Yeah. She did that with Buu. That was scary."

"Mom actually punched Vegeta. And threaten him. Like, sometimes I question if she's the sayian and dad is the human. Mom has nerves made out of diamonds."

"Don't you mean steel, big brother?"

"Nope. Diamonds are an unbreakable natural force. Mom can make grown men cry. One time I even witness mom dislocating dad shoulder." Me and Goten was completely shock. "No joke. But this was before Raditz. Either way, when I saw that, I was impressed. Even dad was impressed. Whatever the argument was about, was forgotten at that moment." _Dad also gave mom a weird look. Eww._ I had to laugh at that one.

"What's so funny, Videl?"

"How an argument ended with your dad being hurt."

"That's not funny."

"It's not, but it's funny that's the reason the argument ended."

"Anyway. Mom is also very calming. Like, she's not only an unbreakable force, she's also very smoothing. Like she makes you forget that she's a fighter, for how calm and gentle she can be. But she has no problem putting someone in their place. It's the most impressive, and scariest thing I have ever seen growing up."

After that, Gohan said that we should probably find his parents. Goten agreed, and so we flew off. When Gohan spotted them, his face turned red, and told me to hold Goten and cover his eyes. When we landed, I found out why. Now my face was burning up. Those two are something else. They're out in the wide open, and he's groping her so freely. And the fact that his other hand was… I would like to take back 20 minutes. I wish we had stay sitting and not flying over here. Were they not expecting anyone to see? Gohan had cough, which got their attention. The look of embarrassment at being caught was priceless. Chichi in a panic got off Goku, and was readjusting her clothes. Kinda too late, but not too late for Goten. When Chichi got off Goku, he had the most annoyed face I have ever seen. I definitely don't want to interrupt them, if I can avoid it. When Chichi sat down next to him, he looked a bit better.

Once Goten was free to go to Chichi, he wouldn't stop crying. Chichi is trying so hard to calm him down, but doesn't seem like it was working. Then Goku looks over to us. What are we supposed to do? I'm starting to panic, and Gohan is left stuttering. Great, we're both being useless. Goku just signs and drops his head. Using the hand, that wasn't touching Chichi's you know what, he ruffled Goten's hair. After a moment, Goten finally calms down. Chichi then stands, while carrying Goten, and states that we should start heading to the house. Goku has yet to get up. Instead, he looks at us, and Gohan tells his mom that's he'll take Goten home. Goten doesn't want to. Even I'm trying to get Goten out of Chichi's grasp. We finally were able to, and we flew at full speed, as if our lives depend on it.

It only been 30 minutes, since we left those two. And when they showed up, Goku had a big smile on his face, other than the hand print. While Chichi looked extremely embarrassed. She went straight to the kitchen, while Goku lazily walked over to the couch. I whisper to Gohan, if we should go to the lookout, or anywhere else but here. He whispers back, that it might be a good idea. "You two are fine. Nothing is going to happen." Goku surprises us. When we look over to him, he's pointing at the hand print. Guess that meant Chichi said no. Dinner was quiet, and awkward. I couldn't even look up from the food. Too scared to see the faces of the married couple.

After dinner, Goten spent time with Goku. While me and Gohan tried escaping to his room. When we reached his room, we, at the same time, said eww. "I don't know if I should be happy, we didn't catch them doing more. Or disgusted that we walked into that. I'm at least glad they still had clothes on. I don't ever want to catch my parents like that, ever again."

"You're not the only one. You should count yourself lucky you didn't see them with clothes off." He asked if I have. I nodded. "Once. I caught my dad with his current trash of the month. And the image of him and her in that way, made me want to go blind. I couldn't look my dad in the eye for months. Just remembering is making me want to puke." We both laughed at that one.

"Just be happy you can't smell it. If I knew back then why they smelt like that, I would never be home."

"That bad?"

"Worse when dad came back after a long time. Like if I remember correctly. This one time in the hospital, they were literally flirting in front of me. Thank goodness I couldn't read minds. But their faces gave it away. And another time, when I came back to get mom, she had a weird smell. It was super confusing. And don't even get me started on when dad finally came back from space. Eww. Just remembering how that smell that linger on them is making me want to puke." The face he made was funny.

"So, you really do have a strong sense of smell." I could stop laughing at that.

"Yeah. But I think dad's stronger. I could also see in the dark."

"Cool. Does that mean you can read in the dark?"

"I've tried, but I can't. Which is disappointing, especially when I don't want to go to bed, and I want to read." We both laughed at that. After that, we just sat on the bed chatting away. We even cuddled. But as we cuddle, my face started burning up remembering what we witness earlier. I moved far from Gohan. When I looked at him, his face went from confused, to disappointed, to super red, with realization. "Um… I'll sleep on the floor tonight." I just nod my head. That's the greatest idea I've heard today.

…

When everyone went to bed, and me and Chichi were left alone, she gave me another slap. "Goku! I can't believe you!" I just couldn't help smile at her. I can't say sorry, because I wasn't. Once Gohan and Videl took Goten, I just wanted to finish what we started. That wasn't so bad to ask. I was wrong when she slapped me, and yelled at me. "Goku, seriously. That was embarrassing to be caught, by our own son and his girlfriend. We probably traumatize the poor babies." She started to walk away from me, and I couldn't help admire her.

She looks so good in that tank top and shorts. Which made things so much easier to do what I did. Heck, it's currently looking really tempting. I couldn't stop myself, as she was removing the top. I just grabbed her breasts, from behind, and massage them. This actually made Chichi stop her movements for a moment. Long enough for me to lift the sports bra up, and free her. Sometimes I don't know which type of bra I like more on her, but right these are perfect. The moment she was free, she turned around and slapped me. She can slap me all she wants; doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Maybe I should have let the kids go tonight. Oh well, I'll try to stay quiet. Or I could take her somewhere else. She slapped me again, and is walking away, as she finish taking off the bra, and starts working on the shorts. Plan B it is!

I grab her and instant transmission right outside the house, before flying off. I reached the waterfall we spent during Valentine's Day. When she sees it, she's screaming at me. Telling me that we have to go back. That the kids are left alone. Oh, they would be fine. The moment we were inside, I placed her down. The moment I did she slapped me and walked away. I started to take off my clothes, and rushed behind her. I grabbed her hip, and placed my chin on her shoulder. "Would it really be that bad, if we went just one little round, and then head home?"

"Goku, one round for you is like 10 for me. So, it would be bad. Now take me home."

I rubbed her hips, and pressed her against. "Come on. One round? Please." She currently had her arms cross under her breasts, it's making me want to touch them. "Come on, please." I kept rubbing her butt against me. "I'll sleep on the floor when we get back. But please, just one round."

"You'll sleep on the floor?" I said yes. "Will you finally tell Gohan about you popping Videl in to his room, on certain mornings?"

"Come on. She's the one who said I can't. That's not fair."

"Would you at least tell him that it was _you_, who covered him up, when _you_ popped up with Videl. And that you at least covered her eyes."

"And embarrassed him more than what he went through." Then I started snickering. "I think we already embarrassed him enough this month."

"Correction. YOU embarrassed him enough." She then turned around. "Well?" That was a yes!


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105: Early Graduation and Scholarships**

The next morning was killer. Mostly due to the fact that dad look like his face was in a fight. To top it off, both mom and dad were super covered up. I was ready to just walk out, and make my own breakfast. And when Videl stood next to me, she had a weird face and looked towards the door. Guess we were thinking the same thing. We tried to make a break for it, but Goten had pointed us out. Great job little bro. Dad and mom said good morning, and we said good morning back. But we still tried to back away, and hope they let us leave. We were so wrong. Goten grabbed over hands, and pulled us to the table. Let's kidnap my brother and stay as far away from here for as long as possible. Videl nodded, and I grabbed Goten. But we was stopped by dad. Guess after breakfast.

As we ate breakfast, I felt super uneasy. I didn't even look up from my food. After breakfast, me and Videl tried again to make a run for it. Only to be stopped by dad, and he was carrying us. At least he didn't smell weird. He carried all three of us outside, and even walked like this for a good while. What gives? Soon, he just dropped us, and we looked at him. We were going to ask what was going on, till he spoke. He told us that today he was going to train all three of us. "Why?" His only responds was a why not.

The rest of the morning, was just full of pointing out what we needed to work on. Well, for me it wasn't so bad; mainly because I was just a little rusty. Goten was slightly ok, but he did good. Videl, oh Videl, dad pretty much made her change her whole stance and kata. It was funny to watch. But her movements did improve. How come I didn't notice, or think of that? Then again, this is dad. He's an expert at these things.

When we ate lunch, it didn't feel as awkward. Dad even asked Videl if she wanted to stay the rest of the summer, and he could train all 3 of us. Videl seemed to like that idea, and said she'll ask her dad. So, after lunch she had left, and Goten was ended up going to play with Trunks. I was about to head upstairs, till mom caught my attention. She made me sit at the table, and handed me a couple of letters. I was confused, till I saw they were addressed to me. And who they were from was a bunch of colleges. My parents excitedly watched me open and read each letter.

"They're all saying how my teachers handed in a referral for me, and that they were accepting them. Something about giving me full scholarships, and asking if I could start as soon as January. That part doesn't make sense. Shouldn't I finish high school first and then start college?" That's when mom held up a bigger envelop and handed it me. Inside it read:

_Dear Son Gohan_

_After much consideration, and request by all your teachers, it has come to our attention that you have already completed all your requirements. We are writing to you for the solo purpose of offering you an early graduation. We already had referred you to many top colleges around the world. They are even prepared to consider the possibility of you completely your bachelor's under half the time frame. To top it off, your tuition will be cover in full, even if, and when, you chose to get your doctoral degree. _

_I hope this letter finds you in high spirit, and we look forward to discussing more of your future._

_The board of education._

I was in complete disbelief. How is this even possible? When in the world did all this happen? I looked to my parents, and asked if they knew about this all along. They shook their heads, and said how they just saw that I got mailed this morning. They were waiting for when we could be alone, so I could read them. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I should be happy because I'm continuing my education and working on my future. But what about my friends and all the things I'll miss out, since it was going to be my senior year. I know I'll always stay connected to Videl regardless, so, that didn't worry me. But what should I do?

"How about you take some time to think it over. Nobody is rushing you. This is just one of many opportunities. Don't feel so pressure to give an answer right now. You have the rest of the summer to think it over." I felt mom rubbing my back, and dad ruffling my hair. And how they were wiping the tears I didn't even know were falling. I told them thank you, and they gave me a hug. I then took all the letters and went to my room. I definitely need a moment to think things through.

…

"Goku. Our baby just got accepted into college, and even given the chance to graduate early." I could feel the tears starting to build up. And feeling my husband rubbing my shoulders, and his chin on my head, was making me even more emotional. "I'm so happy. But I'm so sad."

"I understand the happy part. I'm happy too. But why are you sad?"

"Because it'll mean that there's a high possibility that Gohan is going to be moving out. Or at least dorming. Especially so he wouldn't miss classes, if he's going to a school super far." I finally turn around and hug him. I can't help but cry. "I'm so very happy. But I'm going to miss my baby so much." Goku held me tightly, and was rubbing my back.

"Not like we're never going to see him again?" That's when I looked up at him. Even though he was smiling, I could still tell he was a little upset. "He'll visit, and call. Won't he?"

That's when I smiled up at him. "Of course. Especially if doesn't want his mommy and daddy popping up out of nowhere." Now he was really smiling. "And besides." He looked at my puzzled. "A few of the schools are in West City, and in Satan City. If he chooses one of those, it doesn't automatic means he's leaving completely. But if he does, it's a quick trip over." He kissed my forehead. "Our baby is moving up in the world."

He kissed my lips. "And I'm glad I'm alive to witness it."

"I'm glad, too." We shared a quick kiss, before he tells us we'll have guess soon. That's when we hear a knock at the door. We end the hug, and I head to welcome Videl in. She asked where was Gohan, and she also handed me a container. As she heads upstairs, come to find out the container had cookies. "Goku, don't."

"Aw, just one." I give him one, and tell him that's it.

…

When I got home, I was greeted by dad. He was saying that I really should let him know when I end up sleeping over. That he was worried I didn't show up for breakfast. I apologized and told him I was staying over Gohan's, for the rest of the summer. As I packed, we spoke. He even reminded me that I have to go to the doctors next month. Is it really going to be 3 months again? I really hate taking those shots.

"For goodness sake dad. Me and Gohan haven't done anything. We haven't even tried. Besides, Gohan's parents are old school; believing in waiting till marriage." But he kept insisting.

"I just don't want my baby girl getting pregnant until she's married."

"I really appreciate it dad. Now can you let go of me."

"Then put back those night gowns. They're too short."

"But they're my favorites. But fine." I put them back, and packed another set of short pj shorts, and pj shirts. With that dad finally stopped hugging me, and made my way. As I flew, I was starting to feel overly excited and overly sad. I wonder why. This would be the first time I ever felt these super strong emotions. I wonder why. When I get to Gohan's house, I'm iffy about just walking in. Long ago I came to find out they never really lock their door. So, sometimes I just let myself in. But most of the time they have the door open, so it doesn't feel as weird. But since yesterday I don't want to risk it.

Thank goodness I knocked. They were alone downstairs. When I asked where's Gohan, they said in his room. After I handed them the cookies, that I forgot to bring yesterday, I headed upstairs. I didn't get a chance to know, when Gohan opened the door. His face had a lot of emotions written all over it. I hope he's ok. After I entered his room, he just hugged me. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." He's doing it again.

"Gohan. What happened?" He just continues to hug, and then tells me that he just got news about he got the option to graduate early. Also, how he got accepted into different colleges, with full scholarships. I spun around so fast, it surprised both of us. "That's amazing, Gohan. But why you look down about it."

He kissed my forehead. "I'm not. I just don't know if I should take it. I kind of want to, but then I don't. I would love it. But then I'll be technically missing the whole high school senior experience." I couldn't help giggle at that. "Why you laughing?"

"Because how cute you're being right now. You done a ton of amazing things, and yet you want to experience being a normal teenager. If I were in your shoes, I'll take the offer. And during my days off have fun like anyone else. Besides, I heard college is where the real fun happens." He started snickering at that one.

"But I want to hang out with you. We'll be in different schools. Different schedules. Heck, I might have weekend classes. I definitely won't be looking forward to that."

"Actually, you do know you can pick your schedule, and the number of classes you're willing to take. So, you'll be able to make a schedule that's right for you. And we could always video chat during our lunch, so, it won't be that bad."

He kissed my forehead again. "I'm glad I spoke to you." I told him I was glad too. "Hey. Want to help me pick a college?" I nodded, and we sat on the floor looking through different colleges and what they had to offer. It was super fun. Until it was time to head downstairs.

…

Gohan and Videl sure look weird today. As we ate dinner, they were talking about colleges and stuff, but that wasn't what was weird. I looked to mom and dad, to see if they noticed, and they were smiling. I guess they know something I don't. After dinner, instead of playing with dad, I asked Gohan is I could hang with them. He said sure. So, they're sitting on the floor, looking through papers, and they just look weird. I've seen something similar, but I never thought anything about it.

Like, it's almost how uncle Vegeta and aunty Bulma looks. I thought it was just them. But when dad came back for good, him and mom got that weird thing going on. I don't see it with uncle Krillin and aunty 18. Maybe I should ask dad, or uncle Vegeta about it. Gohan and Videl just seems to have this invisible bubble around them. Well, it has different colors, but they change too fast. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want the thing to go away. It was cool to look at. When they finally looked at me, that weird thing almost disappeared. "Hey." I had to blink a few times, before I answered Gohan. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just fine. I'm leaving." With that I tried not to step on any paper, and left the room. I went downstairs, and spotted dad doing pushups. "Dad." He paused, and looked over at me. I walked over to him, and got on his back. He then went back to doing pushups. "Why does I see that weird thing around Gohan and Videl? You and mom, and even Trunks' parents have it. But Marron's parents doesn't. What does it mean? At that, all three are so different. Yours and mom has a blue color, and Trunks' parents have red. But Gohan and Videl doesn't have a color. It's always changing."

By this time, mom had sat next to dad and me. They haven't really said anything yet, but it's ok. Maybe dad is waiting on mom to answer. Mom is very smart. But what if it's a sayian thing. Shouldn't dad know too? "Everyone has it." Mom made me confused. How does everyone have it? I don't see everyone have it. How is that possible? "I guess you can say you see it with use more because we're somehow connected. Well, maybe that's not it." Ok, now mom is really confusing me. "Oh. How bout this." She tells dad to stop his workout, and sit. While he does, mom went off to get a book. When she gave it to me, it had a funny word on it. "When me daddy taught me what ki was, I got super curious. So, I tried to find as many books about it. I found this one. Then after a long talk with uncle Vegeta, it got me thinking if this is what he was talking about."

"I still don't get how this answers my question." I was starting to get frustrated. How was this book supposed to have the answers?

"Goten." I looked up at dad, and he had a frown. Did I do something wrong? He ruffled my hair, and gave me a smile. What's going on?

"It took Gohan a bit of work to learn to control ki. It took your dad some time too. Even me." Mom was giving me a big smile. "But you." She poked my nose. "Was able to control is much faster. It's even stronger than daddy's and Gohan's first time." That sounds impossible. I look to dad and he was nodding his head. Then I look back at mom. "Everyone has something. I might not be able to give you the exact answer you're looking for, but know this." She picked me up from daddy's lap, and placed me on hers. Now I was facing dad. She then told dad to do something. The way she said it I was just lost.

But as I looked at dad, around him there were different colors. At first it wasn't that super sayian color. At one moment it was blue, then red, and then it went to gold. I don't get it. Mom said that dad had to work super hard to do that. Like I could tell he was raising his ki, but what does it mean? mom then pointed again at the book. "This book is about chakras and auras. I don't think I could explain it the way Vegeta did. Because even he confused me. But I can say is that what you saw with your big brother and Videl was a bond being made. Well, from what Vegeta said. But for your big brother it's taking a while to build. For me and your dad, we had long started still very little. Vegeta and Bulma have their own case."

Ok, now I think I'm getting it. Still confusing but I'll manage. "Mommy." She looked at me with such a loving smile. "Can I read your book?" She poked my nose, and said it's mine now. "Really? You mean it?" She nod her head. I then gave her a hug. I then tried to grab dad, and I'm glad he got the message. Now I was hugging both of them. And to my great surprise they were pinching my cheeks, and saying they love me. I did find it funny that dad started carrying me and mom, and walked around. He asked if I wanted to sleep in my room. I shook my head, and so he took us up to their room. Tonight, felt nice being snuggled in between my parents. I wonder if this what Gohan talked about, when he told me about, he felt the happiest when he slept with our parents. How he felt the safest, how at peace he was, and that it was the absolute best feeling in the world. I have to agree with him. This truly is a wonderful feeling.

…

After Goten left, me and Videl decided to start cleaning up. Once done, we just talked about random things. Everything was going fine, till I told Videl that my dad's ki was raising. I told her I was going to check it out, and she could wait in my room. When I came back, she had changed clothes. Well, she was in the middle of changing her pants. When I realized what I just walked into, I quickly closed the door, and told her to let me know when she was done. I can't believe I just walk into her changing. So embarrassing. I felt my face burning. But the realization that she was changing in my room, I wanted to bang my head against the wall. How am I going to survive the night without thinking about that? I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. Even if she says it's ok. I'm sleeping on the floor.

When she opened the door, I thought I was going to faint. She's wearing one of those spaghetti string tank tops, with shorts that were super short. I wanted to leave my own house. My whole body was burning up, and I can't even face her. No way I could. Then she just had to say my name, and try to pull me inside. My room just became a death trap. A very lovely, intoxicating death trap. The fact that her top was black, while her shorts red, the only thing I could think of was that I was trapped by a black widow. Videl is trying to kill me! That must be the only true reason she's wearing that.

I have seen her wear it before, just that we were video chatting. So, I didn't have much to worry; other than being extremely hard when I work up. The most annoying feeling I have ever encounter. And I thought getting jumped on by Goten, or growing pains, or even my explosive anger was annoying. Nope. I found something so annoying, that it top the list. And calming it down was another annoying task. Thinking about the many parts of the human brain had worked, at first. Till thoughts of wanting to know how Videl brain worked. Which lead to thoughts about bodily functions. I still don't know why that had me excited. Probably because it led to the question, where is she the most sensitive? That thought brought me back to the reality I was in. And to the reality of what was happening between my legs.

I was in a panic. And to my complete horror, Videl was looking down. Oh, dear Dende, why are you trying to kill me? I turned around and sat on the floor, having my hands between my legs, as a weak admit to hide myself. She already saw my reaction, but it's still embarrassing. Heck, if I recall, she even felt it. That thought made it hard to breathe. I felt trapped in my own clothes. At that, it was just a short sleeve shirt, and a pair of knee length shorts.

Why does the room feel so hot? I could barely breathe. But what I could breathe in was her. That's all my senses were picking up. Oh, dear Dende, I'm not going to survive tonight. I might as well just camp outside, in the fresh air. But Videl would get mad if I leave. Mm. An angry Videl sounds yummy. CRAP! I slapped myself for that. I was so lost in trying to calm myself, I failed to realize someone was standing in front of me. It's when I felt a slap, that wasn't my own hand, did I finally see her face.

At that moment, all thought process went out the window. I quickly pulled her down for kiss. Which led to me having her on my lap, with her legs wrapped around me. When the kiss ended, I hungrily went after her neck and shoulders. Just a taste wouldn't hurt. One little taste. I licked and nibbled along the base of her neck. She taste so good. I smiled at that. All those times of just dying to taste her, I finally let myself have it. Smelling her just wasn't enough. I want more. I want to taste all of her. I just have to taste all of her. She's mine! And she's going to know it!

"Gohan." At the sound of her voice, I look at her beautiful face. The eyes that just draws me in, were crying. Oh no! Did I do something wrong? "Gohan, is that really you?" What is she saying? Of course, I'm me. Did I change? I try to kiss her, but she pulls away. Oh no! I did do something wrong! I just let her go, and made my way to the window. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good. As I'm trying to catch my breath, I feel her hugging me from behind. "What happened?"

"Sorry about that. I don't even know what happened. Did I hurt you?"

"No. You scared me, though." I turned around to hug her, and I started to apologize and how I didn't mean to. "It's ok. It's just." I looked at her face, and it was all red. "I just never seen you like that. It almost was like you became a totally different person." I started to feel really bad now. I kept saying sorry, and told I was going to sleep on the floor. "Please don't."

"You sure?" She said yes. Thankfully the fresh air did calm me down, by a whole lot. What should I do about this? Oh, I'll worry about it another day. Once we settled into the bed, a last thought pop to mind. Videl is sleeping like this. That alone made me fear falling asleep. I definitely am going to learn self-control even more. Maybe I could ask dad for help with that. After all, he who else has the most… scratch that. Remembering how he is around mom. Does he even have control over that? Wouldn't hurt to just ask. Great. Now I have to get myself ready for the most embarrassing, and awkward talk with dad ever.

…

The next morning, I could feel something was going to happen. I woke before Chichi, and Goten. I couldn't help admire this little moment. Reminds me when Gohan was small. I'm glad I got another chance to experience this. I got out of bed quietly. After I quickly brush my teeth, and stepped out our room, I was greeted by a red face Gohan. When did he wake up? He was stuttering a bit, but he finally said how he wanted to talk with me. We went downstairs, but he wanted to have this conversation outside. We then went down to the lake. What he said next made my face burn. My poor Gohan.

"Calm down Gohan. Slow down. You're speaking too fast."

"Dad. I just lost it. And I just wanted more and more. If Videl didn't say my name, or was even crying, I don't know what I'll do." He looked so horrified at what was going on with him. He was even crying. My poor boy. "I couldn't even sleep last night. I was too afraid of what I would do." He then went on what's been happening during the morning, after a video chat with Videl. My poor Gohan. It's really hard for him. "Dad. How do you stay in control?" Oh boy.

How was I going to answer this? "I would say training, but you're not me." He look upset at that answer. "It took a super long time for me to learn control. Heck, the only thing stopping me from…" Oh boy. "Well, anyway." This is awkward. "I could tell you to avoid the problem, but that won't fix anything either. As much I would love to see you happy, but at the moment it looks like the suffering option is best. Me and your mother would like you to take the traditional route on this. But I can tell it's really troubling you." This is just so awkward. Even he's looking uncomfortable. I can't take this. I get up, and pull him in to the lake.

"Hey! What was that for?" He looked mad at that. I pushed him back under. When he came back up, he still looked mad, but didn't say anything.

"Your mother will kill both of us, if I say what I want to say." He looked at me confused. "I'll love to tell you to just go for it, but if Chichi knew I told you. Oh boy. We'll be dead by morning." That's when I saw his face turn red. "I don't want you to get in trouble. You're a good boy, Gohan. But I want you happy. It's even confusing me on what I should tell you." He went back under the water.

When he came back up, he looks calmer but still blushing. "Is it so bad to just have a little taste? Just a little touch?"

Oh, did he just? The fact he's looking away, brings up the fact he really did ask that. At this point what I'm I supposed to say. Chichi usually has the answers. Wait! That's it! I couldn't help the smile grounding on my face. He gave me a confused look. "Do you trust Videl to no end?" He raised an eyebrow, before saying yes. "Can you tell her everything?" Another yes. "Do you feel safe to black out around her, because you trust she won't hurt you?" Again, another yes. "Do you feel lost without her? Or you feel that everything makes sense when you're with her?"

"Dad, what are you getting at?"

"Just answer." He said yes. "So, there's nothing to worry about. Only thing you really need to worry is creating another life. That, you can't do till you're married. No making me and your mom grandbabies until your married." His face went beet red, before going back under water. When he came back up, he was smiling.

"Wait a minute." I looked over at him. "Shouldn't she have those monthly things, that means she can have babies?"

"Talk to her about that. Because that even confused me." After a moment, we finally left the lake and flew home. There we were greeted by two angry females. And then we remembered one little fact. CRAP! We rushed past them, and went to our rooms. We had to change out of our wet clothes.

…

When the boys finally came down, they were laughing. "I hope you know you two are cleaning my floors. And please tell me there isn't a puddle in the rooms."

They both chuckled nervously. "Hon, there's no puddles, and I'll gladly clean the floors." Something is up. Before I got a chance to ask, they had already made it to the table and started eating.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going for a swim? I would have like to go." Goku just placed two of his pancakes onto Goten's plate. Oh, something is definitely happening. And I'm going to find out. After breakfast, the kids headed out, and Goku got ready to clean my floors. The moment I finished the dishes, I went up to my husband.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Gohan just wanted to cool off."

"Goku. Is something wrong with our baby?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to talk, and it got to where we needed to cool off."

"Why?" He then got up, and grabbed my hips. The way he looked at me was making my face burn. I hope he's not thinking off doing anything. He then licked his lips, before kissing my neck. What has brought… "WHAT?" I pushed Goku away, or tried to. "What did you tell him?"

"No grandbabies. Be a good boy. Be happy." I then slapped his chest, and told him to tell me exactly what he said. "I already told you." He tried kissing me.

"You're sleeping alone tonight." He started pouting. While I could feel a sneaky hand heading south. I pinched his hand. "I mean it. You're sleeping outside, by yourself." He kept pouting; like that'll change my mind. He then looked to the door, and back at me. The smile he gave me was downright evil. He toss me over his shoulder, and took us to our room. When we got inside, he locked the door, and walked us to our bed.

I was ready to argue with him, but he didn't do anything. Instead of putting me on his lap, or touching me, he sat me down on the bed, and sat on the floor. "Chichi. When you talked me about babies, and how they're made, why did you say we had to be married first? Bulma and Vegeta weren't married when they had Trunks. So, I'm a little confused about your reasoning. Not to say I'm not happy with it. I actually love the fact we got married first. It made everything feel more special. But is that really the only way?"

My Goku really wanted to have this talk. I don't know if I should feel happy or sad. "It's how I was taught. So, I taught it was the only way. Even though all around me everyone did what they wanted, when I had to be proper. Even when I was trying to be a proper lady, everyone still mock me. But also, I wanted to save myself for you. I truly value our promise. So, to me, there was no other way. But before we got married my thoughts were always about hugging, kissing, and doing romantic things. Then when guys tried to come on to me, or even force themselves, I always fought back. Yet, the very people, my father ruled over, mocked me for not letting any man have me. Here I was told, I had to be married first before a man could touch me. I had to be a proper young lady, since I was a princess. But it was unfair how everyone mock me, when I tried so hard to be a proper lady. That's another reason I didn't want to continue being princess. Marrying you made me feel free, and myself."

I didn't even notice when he moved, but I'm currently in his arms. "You shouldn't have gone through that. You valued yourself, and yet no one saw that. You're absolutely perfect. But Gohan is different from us. You had your values, and I was clueless. But I trusted you, even when I didn't know it at the time. Would it really be so bad, if he, you know?" I looked up at him, and he seem to be blushing. My Goku really is something else. At that I couldn't help laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're doing it again." He asked what. "You're trying to make me say yes to Gohan. Just like when he was very small, and he really wanted something. And if you already said yes, you would do everything to make me say yes. You'll do anything to give our baby what he wanted." He kissed my forehead.

"I want him happy. He's happy with Videl. I want him to have what we have. He's my first baby, he's such a good boy, he listened to mommy and daddy, even when upset and want to argue. He rarely stepped out of line, and only when he feels strongly about it. After all, he has you to thank for that. Let's let over baby have this, please."

"But I have to speak with Videl first. Other than that, I see why not. After all, you did tell him no grand babies, till he's married?" He nods his head. "Ok, but you're still sleeping outside tonight." He said it was worth it, and carried me back downstairs. That's when we met 3 kids, that looks like they all took a swim. "Looks like you have more cleaning to do." It let out a sigh, and placed me down.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106: Mother and daughter talk**

When Gohan's parents came down, it felt weird. I don't even want to know what they were doing. And from the looks of it, neither did Gohan. We both was debating on walking right back out. But Chichi stopped us. She even got towels from the downstairs bathroom, and handed it to us. Even saying she didn't want us to catch a cold. She made Gohan staying downstairs, while I went and changed. I was very happy I wore heavy clothes this morning. When I got back downstairs, Gohan was allowed to change his clothes. But I was right no trying not to laugh, as I watched his dad clean floors. Mostly because he seemed to be having an argument with the floor.

Then came lunch time. There was silence, but it didn't feel awkward. After lunch, is when I got a big surprised. Chichi kicked the boys out. She then said how she would like to talk with me. Am I in trouble? I was feeling uncomfortable, just sitting on the couch, not saying anything. And the fact that she was sitting on a chair, in front of me, didn't help. "You're not a fighter, are you?" That question threw me completely by surprise. I angrily stated that I was a fighter. "No, you're not." That comment actually upset me. "It's just what you grew up with. Now truthfully answer me. Are you a fighter?"

I looked at her, as I tried to think. What is she even getting at? Of course, I'm a fighter. I'm Mr. Satan's daughter. I'm everyone's hero. No. Wait. Everyone always referred to me as Hercule's kid. Or, the champ's daughter. Even people always tried to used me to get to my dad. Even when I save the day, everyone always end up asking questions about my dad. Some times it felt like I was just walking in his shadow. It hurt whenever I thought of that. so, I made it my goal to prove to everyone I was my own person. But instead, I was still referred to being my dad's daughter. I don't know when, but I felt tears sliding down my face. I wanted to wipe them away, but I was too frozen in place. I looked up, again, at Chichi. Her expression since hard, and unchanged. Just waiting for an answer. It felt hard to speak, but I finally said the words. "No. I am not a fighter."

She then had a small smile. "I already knew that. You don't act like a fighter. More like someone who has walls built around them. When I first met you, I thought you were rude. But then I took into account I wasn't nice either. Then when we sat for lunch, I finally saw past the girl from that morning. She was just a girl. Nothing more, nothing less. Even your angry face seemed forced. Not saying that it looked fake either. You wear your head high, but you're always looking down. What exactly do you want?"

"At first, I just wanted to do everything dad did. Thinking that would be something we could bond over. Even though, I did love my dolls. I even like the whole idea of a female fighter. Fighting and training by my dad side was fun. Cause he always listened to me, and help me through anything. Right now, I'm not sure what I want. I want to be happy. But I don't know what I should do to be happy." I was so lost in thought of what I wanted to do, I failed to noticed that Chichi was sitting next to me.

"Does being with my Gohan make you happy?" I was a bit confused, but I nodded a yes. "Well, there's a start in the right direction." I couldn't help smile at that. "And nobody said you had to stop fighting either. What else do you enjoy?"

"I like to read books. When I'm alone I like to dress up. I also like writing." I felt my cheeks burn at admitting those things, but it made me happy.

"You could always be a writer. If that what you like." I couldn't help nod at that. It actually sounded like a great idea. I was so happy with that. But it threw me off how Chichi had a smile, and back to her serious face. "I want both you and my Gohan to be happy. You two are cute together. I also can tell you won't ever break my baby's heart. Which makes me trust you. Now listen carefully." I sat up straight, and looked into her eyes. "I don't want any grand-babies until you two are married. Got it."

Wait! What? "Please tell me you didn't speak to my dad yesterday. He was reminding me about my doctor's appointment next month. Especially since it involves that." She looked more confused than angry. She even asked what I meant. "Well, since I told dad that me and Gohan was officially dating, he made me go to the doctors. There I found out, that dad wanted me to take birth controls. All because he didn't want me pregnant, unless I was married. So, that made me think dad spoke to you." She did an 'oh' face, before she giggled behind her hand.

"Oh, no sweetie. It's just that, well you see." She held my hands in hers. She also was giving me this very sweet smile. "Gohan really cares about you. He's trying so hard to be a good boy, by my standards. But I have to accept that not everything is that simple. You would think it was just normal teenage hormones, but he's not a normal teenager. He's half sayian. And from my understanding, they only chose one female. He chose you, or fate did, however you see it. But he really just wants to make you his. But I want to know from you, if you want that." I couldn't believe my ears. Gohan wanted make me his?

"Wait. Wait. Does that mean that we'll be each other's forever and ever?" She nods her head, and is smiling very brightly. I couldn't help feel this growing warm feeling in my chest. He wants me to be his. I felt overwhelmed with joy. "I would love that." We then started laughing.

"Well." She was looking away for a moment. "I better let the boys now that." She stood up and walked over to the door. When she opened it, Goku fell in. "They could come back."

"Sorry, but they're currently looking for a plant, that's on the other side of the world. I actually thought you'll take longer." Wait! What! I felt my whole face burn up at that. Does Gohan know of this? Or did Gohan… Now it makes sense why he was out with his dad. He probably was telling him about last night, and probably wanted advice. As much as that is embarrassing, I'm glad he did it. He cares so much for me.

…

What just happened? Why did mom kick us 3 out? Why is dad smiling? What is mom going to do to Videl? I was starting to panic, till I felt someone shaking my shoulder. It was dad. He was telling me and Goten to find this weird plant, that only grew in a place that's always covered in snow. "But that's on the other side of the planet!" He said he knew, but we still have to find it. "Why?"

"Gohan, you're rusty. This would be good training for you. Besides, it shouldn't take you hours to find one little plant." Was he mocking me? "What? Not up for the task? Is it too hard?" Dad is mocking me! I won't accept that!

"This is nothing! I can definitely do it! And it won't take hours!" He then said start, and me and Goten was off. We was reaching the island of snow, when I felt a warm sensation in my chest. It felt really wonderful. When we landed, I could feel a growing flow of joy. I couldn't stop smiling, as I help point out what plant dad was talking about. It was just these Lily of the Valley flowers. They're ok looking, but they're weird. Why did dad make us find this? "You think we should take a whole bunch. Maybe mom and Videl would like them."

"Maybe just a few." Goten then looked up at me. "Wow! It's purple! That's so cool. We better hurry home! I want to see if Videl is purple, too!" I was just left confused, but he's excited about something. So, we hurried back with a few at hand. When we landed at the house, our parents and Videl were laughing, while standing outside. "So cool! Videl's purple too!" What in the world is Goten talking about? Before I could ask, I was hugged by Videl. When did she move from the door to where I was standing?

We were enjoying the rest of the afternoon, by playing games. During dinner it was very quiet. Whenever I looked to my parents, they were smiling, but I never saw them looking up. Even Goten was doing the same thing. Did I miss something? But when I looked over at Videl, she seems to be beaming, as she smiled at me. I couldn't help smile back every time. After dinner, was an interesting turn out. Mom kicked dad out, and I was put on dishes duty. What in the… Wait. Did dad tell mom about this morning? Now it made sense why she kicked dad out. But was I in super trouble? Were she going to talk to me about that? It never happened. After I wash dishes, I was free to do what I wanted. Goten was asking why dad was kicked out for the night. Mom just told him, that dad was on a long time out.

When I got to my room, I was greeted by a beautiful sight. Videl was laying on my bed reading a book. I couldn't help gulp, as I took in every detail of her. "Gohan?" Oh crap! I was caught staring. Instead of looking mad, she just smiled. Her smile brighten up the whole room, and I felt I was melting. When she said my name again it sounded to like the best thing ever. I want to hear her say my name like that more often. I finally walked over to her, and asked what was the matter. "Can you help me with this problem. I don't get it."

"Sure." I laid down, next to her. As I tried to explain, I had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she was snuggled close to me. This sure is a nice feeling. Once I got through a few questions, because I couldn't stop, she tried to get the book away from me. "Hey, it was just getting good."

"Gohan, you're at the end of the book." Wow, didn't even realize how far I went. We both started laughing at that. "You go through books like nothing." We started laughing again. Then she surprised me with a kiss, and I fell off the bed. We continued laughing. When I got back on the bed, I kissed her. That caught me surprised. "Maybe I should change into something comfy, for bed." I felt my cheeks burn remembering what she wore last night. I got off the bed, and left the room. Then I waited for her to let me know when she was finished. When I was allowed to enter the room again, I was greeted with the same outfit.

Again, I was frozen in place. And again, I had turn around and sat. But this time it felt different. My body was still on fire, and all my senses were picking up her. But this time, I bravely peeked over my shoulder at her. At first, she was just standing there, smiling at me. She looks so good. I turned my glaze back at the floor in front of me. What I am going to do? There was a million thoughts racing through my head. I know dad said I could do things, but I'm still struggling to figure out if it's even right. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't realize she had moved in front of me. The only way I came to realize she was there, was that she had touched my cheek. And I impulsively rubbed against her hand. To where, it was close to my lips, that I licked her.

…

He did it again. He currently facing away from me. I was about to walk, over to him, when her looked over his shoulder at me. The way he looked at me, had me frozen in place, and body burning up. The moment he looked away I finally realize I was holding my breath. I slowly made my way over, and he had the same face from last night. He was blushing heavily, and it just made him look super cute. I tried getting his attention, by placing my hand on his cheek. He ended up rubbing against it. He then surprised me by licking it. And the way his eyes looked at me, was how he looked at me yesterday.

The sweet, kind, nervous Gohan I came to know wasn't the one looking at me. This one looked more sure of himself. My body was burning up just by the way he looked at me. He then pulled my arm, and I lean closer, to where our lips touch. The way he was kissing me was like he was hungry. I then felt a hand grab my behind, and brought me on to his lap, just like yesterday. As he continued kisses, my body temperature kept raising. He then ended the kiss, and started licking my neck. But unlike yesterday, he grabbed my butt, as was rubbing me against him. He then whispered in my ear. "Is this ok? I could stop, if you want me to." He then went back to kissing and licking my shoulder.

The more he rubbed me against him, I was wanting more. Do I do something? Or he'll do it? I then started feeling that he was raking his teeth along my neck. Maybe I should do something. I pulled one of his hands up, and under tank top. When I let his hand go, his hand still went up. Instead of going after a breast, like I was kind of expected, he actually just pulled my tank top off. When he took it off, the way he looked at me made my sink burn. He even licked his lips, and he grabbed my left breast, and kissed his way down to the right. For someone who always in the books, he sure is something. Is it like an instinct?

He then had me pinned under him, and he's kissed his way down my stomach. When he reached just below my bellybutton, does he look up at me. He's pulling at the waistband of my shorts and panties. I can't find my voice, but I nod my head. As I watch him removed them, I was just memorized by how he was looking at me. When I'm completely exposed to him, he stares right between my legs. He's even drooling. Having him stare there, is making me react there, and wanting him to do something. I opened my legs wider. He smirks as he licked his lips. The more he does nothing, and stares, the sensation between my legs is growing.

Without warning, I feel something enter me. I could feel it moving around. I can't help having my eyes close. Whatever that is feels good as it continues moving in me. When the feeling leaves, is when I open my eyes. Just to witness him sucking his fingers. Then I then watch him lower himself, and I could feel him sniffing that area, and even breathing heavy against me. That actually feels really good. That's when I feel move up and down me. The moment it comes up and rubs against a nerve, I automatic bit my hand. That was like a shock wave, and it felt amazing. Before long he does it again, and over again. I keep biting my hand. I'm starting to feel lost in the feeling, that when I feel him do it again, and all I saw was stars.

When I finally was able to focus again, he was hovering over me. He even had a big smile. My body felt really heavy, but I so badly want to touch him. Even though that felt so good, I am slightly disappointed he's still wearing clothes. If wasn't for the fact I seem to have lost my voice, I would have said something. He then in, and whispers in my ear. "You taste really good. But I have a question." Somehow, I finally have the strength to speak, and ask what is his question. "Do, you get those time of the month thing?" He sounded so cute asking that. Is he worried about getting my pregnant? That felt nice.

"I'm currently on a birth control, that makes me only have my period when it's time to get another shot. So, it's ok. I get the shot again at the end of next month."

Now he had raised his face, and is giving a confused face. "So, you can't get pregnant at the moment?" I nod my head. He made our nose touch. "You're beautiful." I felt my cheeks burn at that. I feel his hands, guiding mine, to take off his shirt.

…

"You're beautiful."

With that said I'm dying to feel her touch me. Then moment my shirt was off, I enjoyed the feel of hands touching my skin. Everywhere her hands touch it felt on fire, and when her hand left it felt cold. I want more, but I don't want to move from her touch. I held her close, and kissed her. As we kissed, I raised her to a sitting position. When the kiss ended, I held her hands, and guided then downward. The moment her hands are on my hips, her eyes leave my face and drop down. Seeing her face turn red is very pleasing. I soon felt cold, and realize she had lowered my shorts and boxers. The coldest temporary ends, when I feel something warm wrap around me. It feels really good, and I clasp on Videl's shoulder.

As I feel that warmness move up and down, it's becoming harder to breathe. But the moment I felt something pass along the top, is when all thought process left. All that was left was just feeling. Before I knew it, it was morning. Did I really black out? When I looked to my side, Videl looks super happy. She's even snuggling really close. When did we get in bed? Last I remembered we were on the floor. I don't know why, but the first thing I couldn't help do, is smelling her. She smells like her wonderful self. As I looked at her, I wonder if she liked last night. I might not remember after a certain point, but I hope I made her happy.

I held her closer, and that what woke her up. After we said good morning, she asked if I was ok. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine. You sure? You kind of black out last night. Even though your body was moving, I could tell you wasn't there. I didn't want you mentally missing your first time. It was feeling like you wasn't there, so it felt wrong to continue. Thankfully you did stop, when I said so. We ended up cuddling till we fell asleep. It felt really nice." I don't know what to say. I feel awful that I black out on her. But I'm glad she's not hurt.

During breakfast it was kind of weird. Dad had Goten sit next to him and mom. Whenever Goten tried to say something dad would either give him more food, or cover his mouth. After breakfast, it was pretty quiet. Dad said when he got back, in the afternoon, he would train us. Goten ended up playing outside, while me and Videl were just hanging in my room. She was sitting in between my legs, as we tried reading through a book. I say try because I kept getting distracted, and kept kissing her neck. It even got to the point where she was the one holding the book, while my hands exploded her.

Touching her through her clothes wasn't as pleasing, as when I felt her skin last night. But this still felt good. Especially when I can smell that building scent, that I involuntary licked my lips. My hands found their way traveling down her body. I kept rubbing the inside of her thighs. "You have very strong vastus medialis."

She started to giggle. "Is that your version of dirty talk?"

"I am I doing it wrong?"

"No, it's fine. Just never thought having someone compliment my exact muscle would be sexy." We both laughed at that.

"Well, your internal and external obliques sure drive me insane." She giggle at that, and told me to keep talking.

…

After Chichi kicked me out, after dinner, I just waited next to the house. The moment I felt that Chichi was heading to our room, I quickly made my way there. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see me. "Goku, get out. I meant it when I said you're sleeping outside."

She had her arms cross, and had the look that dares anyone to cross her. She looks so irresistible when she's like this. "I am sleeping outside. I just wanted my good night kiss. Then me go." She raised an eyebrow, and asked if I was serious. "As much as I would love to sleep in our bed, you already told me no. So, I just want a kiss. Is that so bad?" She still had her arms cross as she walked over to me.

"One kiss, and that's it. Got it?" I nodded. She had her lips waiting for a kiss. She never said what type of kiss I was allowed to give. I didn't just kiss her; I demand entrance into that wonderful mouth. She tried to resist, which made this a little bit more fun. I held her closer, and rubbed up and down her sides. The moment I was allowed in I tasted all that I could. By the time we parted, her face was all red, and I couldn't help smile at that.

I was just about to turn away when she grabbed my hand. She looked ready to say something, but she just looked away, and leg go of my hand. "Do you want another?" Without warning, she pulled my face forward and kissed me. This time her tongue touched every inch it could in my mouth. I just love my wife. She then told me to hurry out, but to be back in time for a morning kiss. "Whatever you say, Chichi."

The next morning, I woke up extra early, and hurried before even she woke up. I even locked the door. I'm not given her a morning kiss to one set of lips, but to both. I just removed the sheets when she opened her eyes. Guess my morning surprise is ruined now. "Morning Goku." I was making my way to give a morning kiss, only to be pushed back down between her legs. Guess I wasn't only one thinking as this. Once I pulled her pants and undies away, I said good morning and went for it.

At breakfast, I did notice that there was a difference with Gohan and Videl. Guess they might have did something. They look happy, so all is good. But I also notice that Goten gave them a puzzle look. Oh boy. I don't think anyone would be in the mood for a round of questions this morning. Thankfully I made sure we didn't go through that.

When I came back for lunch, another round of trying to stop Goten from asking questions. The little guy sure is a curious one. But today is not a good day for that. Today I thought it'll be good idea for an easy training exercise. I was even able to get Chichi to join us. "So, remind me again why you making us balance an apple on our heads."

"Simple. Try to not let it fall as you do your kata. Would you like a demotion?" Videl and Goten said yes. "Chichi, would you like the honors?" She smiled and said why not. As she practiced her kata the other 3 looked on impressed. This is Chichi after all, it's no surprise that she can do this. Kind of reminds me when she had to dance with a book on her head. I started laughing at how silly she looked, and she then made me join her. It ended with us getting her teacher mad, because we started sparring with each other. But it was fun. Actually.

"Seriously, Goku!"

"What? You look like you needed a challenge." She just threw the apple at my face. "Ow." She then walked over to me, and tried attacking me. I still had an apple on my head, since I interrupted her kata. Now I was trying to keep it on as I dodge, and block every strike. When I was about to go on the offense, she surprised me by dropping her stance. The moment I dropped my stance, I was greeted with a round house kick to the face. And saw how she catch the apple, before taking a bite. "Cheater."

"You started it." I then just watched her walk back to the kids. Oh right, they were still here. Damn, guess I can't get Chichi back for that. Or can I? The rest of the afternoon ended up with the kids eating the apple, and watching how Chichi kicked my butt over and over again.

"Stop cheating!"

"Stop being a big baby every time I win."


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107: Finally doing this**

When we got back, I wasn't even allowed to start making dinner. Goku didn't even allow me anywhere near my kitchen. Watching him cook was making me angry. Well, he had started making me angry all afternoon. And he just wouldn't stop. Well, since he's taking care of dinner, guess I should probably do some knitting; it has been awhile. As I was working on this little project, the boys and Videl was keeping me company. It was peaceful till they started asking about my past trainings. And even asking about how long it took me to get to where I was now. "What's with all the questions? You seen me spar a number of times. What happened now?"

"But mom. We never seen you spar like that. Like something about it was different. We've seen you angry and even very focus, but _that_ was new. Almost like a whole different person. Like it's also the first time we felt your ki raise that high. Besides, why did dad insist on cooking?" That's when I remember the chaos that's happening in my kitchen. I stormed my way to my kitchen. To my great surprise nothing looked destroyed, like it always does when he's in here. My knives didn't have dents, and it actual looked clean.

"Goku. What are you planning?" He looked at me confused, and stated he wasn't planning anything. I don't think so. "Goku. Are you still upset that I kicked your butt?" He just started blushing, and saying that dinner was almost done. He's hiding something from me. Even as we ate there was an uneasy quietness. What is my husband thinking? After dinner, the kids said they were going to the lookout. Before I had a chance to ask why, or say no, they were out the door. What in the world? I looked over to Goku, even he looks confused. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Nope. But it sure makes this a little easier." I was going to ask what he meant, till he picked me up. He then carried me to our room.

"GOKU! You were planning something!" I tried to get out of his arms, only to be held tighter. "GOKU LET ME GO!"

"But I can't."

"What you mean you can't?" I was getting angrier by the second.

"Because you'll scream at me for letting you fall." What is the world was he's talking about? That's when I realize we weren't even inside anymore. We somehow was on the roof; well, floating above our home. What is he planning? "You really think I'll let you get away with beating me like that. Silly wife."

"You shouldn't have started it. It's all your—" He just tossed me in the air. When I came back down, I slapped him. "Don't ever do—" He did it again. "Stop that!" He kept doing it a few times, that I was getting tired of screaming. "Are you done?"

"How many times you beat me?" He wasn't serious. He was serious. He tossed me a few more times. He was getting ready to toss me again, but I quickly hugged his neck. "You give up?" I nod my head. "Good. But you did a great job today."

"So, why you doing this?"

"Because it's funny." Did he really just say that? The smile on his face says he actually meant it. I don't know if I should be mad, but for some reason I just start laughing.

"You're silly." I kiss him. "You're right in it being fun. Do it one more time." He started laughing as he did it again. On my way down, I twisted my body. When he caught me, I was able to land a kiss on his lips, and he fell backwards. When he finally got up, we just laughed. He then took us back inside. "But why you wanted to cook today?"

"I wanted to actually attack you, but the kids were home." I felt my face burn up at that. "If the kids weren't around to watch me fight you, I wouldn't had lost after the second time." I can't believe him. So, I wasn't imagining it when I felt I was being mentally stripped. That thought alone was making my skin burn even more. I then felt him kiss my nose. At that, my vision came back, and looked up at him. The face he was giving me left me speechless. "So, glad they decided to leave. Didn't want to drag you outside tonight." At that moment I felt the bed under me.

"So, regardless where; you was going to…"

"Yup." He then lean in closer, and whispered in my ear. "But at least in our room, you'll be sore because of me. And not because we were outside." He then nibbled my ear.

I don't know if I was still alive, or if I die and went to heaven. All I know is that my senses are on overdrive, and all I can hear are these wild animalist noise. Every time I think I reached my limit I'm thrust back into a sea of pleasure. I don't even remember where I am. After a few my roars is when my body starts cooling down. It's then that mean vision comes back, and I see a heavily breathing husband. I can't help but to smile at him. He kisses my forehead. I don't have the strength to talk, but that's ok. The last thing I feel, before I know I fell asleep, is being protectively wrapped in my Goku's embrace. I definitely am a lucky wife.

…

After last night Chichi barely was able to walk, or even talk. It actually worried the boys and Videl. Chichi, and I, tried to reassure them that she's fine. Just that she needs some rest. They tried to make her sit down, and they take care of everything. It was fun to watch how panic all three were. Even how Gohan yelling at me; asking what I did to mom. Not my fault Chichi's just perfect. Especially how she screamed last night. My ears are still ringing.

Maybe I did overdo it. Goten is crying, because how worried he is. The kids are even asking me to get a senzu bean. Little did they know a senzu bean wasn't going to help with that. I even made sure of that fact. Poor little Goten. Looks like it's going to be months till I could do _that_ again. But it'll be worth it. "Ok, ok. I'm going, I'm going." What they don't know is that she did take a senzu bean this morning. And the fact she still sore makes me proud. But if the kids saw Chichi, the first time I made her sore, they'll definitely be mad at me. Cause compared to the first time this would be considered me almost killing her. But my wife can handle me.

When I get to Korin's, he just shakes his head. "I swear, Goku. If it was anyone else, I would have thought you kill someone." I kept trying to apologize, while he's shaking his head. "I should start charging you for these." He toss me a bag.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." When I got back, I was knocked down by a small body, and the bag in my hand was gone. I really overdid it. Goten is just crying, and crying. Last time I was around a nonstop crying child, Gohan was so small. Even after Chichi takes it, they're still in a panic around her. At that, none of them wants me anywhere near Chichi. They even kicked me out the house. Well, in that case, they better hope they can handle a very cranky Chichi. Chichi always hates it when I did try helping, after I made her sore. That's the only reason I stood on the couch, the whole time.

When I was finally let back in, all three were giving me angry looks. Why is Goten giving me an angry look? Gohan probably told him it's all my fault mommy is hurt. Goten even made sure that I wasn't close to Chichi. Aw, poor little guy. Then when it came to bed time, he got Chichi to sleep in his room. Gohan even added that it was good for me. Oh, if he wanted to talk so be it. But he'll learn eventually that he'll love the fact of making his Videl sore. So, I'm going to keep all comments to myself. As I slept in our bed, I couldn't help sniff the panties she had on last night. We did it with the clothes on top of the bed. I even made her come multiple times in her panties. "Ah." My Chichi has the most intoxicating scent, and it drives me insane. I can't help to loss control with her.

…

After what happened during the summer, it took Goten forever to let dad be anywhere near mom. When he finally did everything else became relaxed. Even though the moment dad was allowed to be near mom again, he wouldn't leave mom alone at every chance he get. During meal time, he would touch mom's hand, before she started the dishes. During family time, he would extra close to mom. But the mornings were the worst. Dad hugged mom as she cooked breakfast. At first it was touching, but then it just got weird. Like if dad was acting like a little kid every time mom told him to leave her alone. Videl only comment how much my dad loves mom. Sometimes I would dad is obsessed with mom, the way I remembered growing up.

On top of the whole dad thing, it actually made me even more nervous with Videl. Like thinking about the possibility that I could hurt her really bad. I know I'm way stronger than her, so that is a real possibility. So, regardless how badly I wanted her, I was scared I would hurt her. Dad is the strongest out of everyone I know. It got me wondering how does mom live through it all. Like, she's still alive after everything.

This morning was just weird. After dad did his set, mom just scratched his head. Just catching them like that felt weird. Like as if I walked into a personal moment. Even as we ate breakfast, mom scratched his head before heading to do dishes. Before I started heading to school, mom and dad had started a kiss in the kitchen, before watching me and Goten off. Dad acts weird when it comes to mom.

Now that the school year started, I have to head into the principal office. I had to talk with him about how I'm accepting the early graduation, and that I already choose a college I want to go to. As I made my way, I was greeted by Sharpner and Erasa. They were going on about how this year is going to be super awesome. I told them how much I agreed, since I have a lot to do this year. They were confused by my statement. "I'll tell you in class, but I have to head the principal office." They said alright, and were off.

That went well, and looks like I'll be all set by mid-November. Can't wait to tell Videl. As I entered homeroom, I noticed that Videl was nowhere in sight. I was starting to get a little worried. I reached out to her, and she said that her doctor's appointment was today. Ok, so it's not that bad. I'll meet up with her after school.

Sharpner and Erasa were accompanying going to Videl's. Since I still haven't told them what was up. When I told everyone, they all congratulated me. Even asking what will I be studying. "I'm going to be majoring in physics, and a minor in education." They all seem very impressed, but not surprised. "I'm going to be aiming for a PhD in quantum physics. Maybe even get a doctorate in nuclear physics, while I'm at it."

That's when their mouths drop. "Gohan, we get that you're incredibly smart, but don't you think that's too much? But still, that's like a bit extreme." Sharpner even agreed with Erasa.

"What are you talking about? This is Gohan. He can definitely do it. And if you want another good example, think about the Briefs. Dr. Brief and Bulma both have many degrees, in different fields. So, it's not impossible. Just hard work." It felt nice to hear Videl say that. The rest of the evening was spent on watching a movie, eating pizza, and talking about the upcoming Halloween party.

Once everyone left, I was getting ready to head home, myself. But Videl asked if I could stay a little longer. At first, we were just talking, until we started kissing. But that moment was short lived when her father came knocking on the door. Some reason I was very annoyed, and just wanted to tell Videl to not answer. But same time I don't want Videl to get in trouble. Turns out her dad just wanted to stay good night. But when he saw me, he gave an angry stare before walking off. She asked why don't I stay over, since she always at my place. "Sure, but not on a school night." We shared one more kiss before I left.

When I got home, the house was very quiet. Guess everyone went to bed. I was dead wrong. The moment I got up the stairs I was met with dad. I asked what was the matter. He just stated that he was just making sure I was ok. "I'm fine dad." He then smiled at me, before ruffling my hair. Maybe I should tell him. Even though I would like to say it to mom too. But this would be fine for now. "By November I'll be all set. For the upcoming month I'll be filling paperwork for the early graduation. And also, the paperwork to start West City University, to start in January." He ruffled my hair again and told me how proud he is of me. Also, how I should saw the news at breakfast, so, mom could congratulate me as well. "I will." With that we said good night, and off to bed.

…

When we got home, something was off with mom. She walked funny, and even groan as if in pain. She even mumbled how sore she felt. What happened to mom? Is she sore from training yesterday? But that can't be it. Mom was perfectly fine when we came home. She's even super covered up, more than ever. You would think she's cold, but it's hot today. And whenever I try to give her a hug, she says that it hurts. Mommy is hurt really bad! I couldn't stop crying. Me, Gohan, and Videl tried to keep mom from doing anything, but she won't stay still. Even dad says she needs rest. Mommy!

We finally got dad to go get senzu beans. I overheard Gohan complaining to Videl about something. Stuff like. "How can dad do this?" Or even. "What was dad thinking?" I tried asking Gohan what he meant, but he said was that mom is hurt because of dad. Oh no! How could daddy hurt mommy? I never seen dad actually hurt mom. So, this is super big. I'm going to have to keep mom away from dad, till learns his lesson. Nobody hurts mom while I'm around.

I almost bit dad when he tried to take me away from mom. No way is he getting close to her. Mom needs to be taken care of; not hurt. I'm so glad mom listen to me, when I told her she had to sleep in my room. I can't have daddy hurting her again. Even when everyone tried to tell me that it won't happen again, I didn't believe them. After a few days they finally convince me that dad won't hurt mom. But I wasn't that convince. So, only way dad could be near mom is that I have to be there. Even at night time, I had to sleep in their room. After a while I felt mommy would be safe. But I was starting to get used to sleeping in their room. It was really comfy, and I felt safe between them. Now the problem was learning to sleep alone again.

It hasn't been a week, and already Gohan has news. Big brother is doing paperwork to start going to a university early. He's also going to be graduating in November. Plus, he made plans to sleep over Videl's this weekend. That's a lot to take in. But mom and dad look so proud of him. I'm happy for him too. Big brother deserves to follow his dreams and be happy. But what in the world is a dorm? And why is mom asking if he plans to do that? Wait. Does that mean Gohan might not live with us anymore? I don't know if I could handle that. I was so depressed when he started high school, and left me all alone. I don't know how I'll feel if I don't ever see him every day. I ended up hugging him the whole way to school. He even had to drop me off, just so I could let him go.

Uh? Where's Gohan? Oh yeah. He slept over Videl's house yesterday, and won't be back till Sunday. Dad in the fields, and mom making lunch. I feel so sad without Gohan here. I just have to get use to it. Eventually it'll just be me, mom, and dad. Just then dad walks in. He's cover in dirt. He's already in the kitchen telling mom about his day so far. I go join them. When I get there, dad picks me up. As he's carrying me, he ask how was my day. I just tell him it was ok, even though I'm sad Gohan isn't here. He tries comforting me. This feels nice.

During lunch it's very quiet. But it's a good quiet. As dad gets ready to go back out, he ask if I want to come. Mom says I still have a bit more homework to do. But he said I could bring it with him. This makes me happy. As much as I love spending a lot of time with mom, it also feels great to spend time with dad. After a while of getting to know him, he's way more fun than uncle Vegeta. Plus, he's super relaxed, and if something bothers me, he's great to talk to. He might not have all the answers, but it's still nice to have someone listen to me. This ended up to be a good weekend after all. Dad is great.

Mom was right about those out of the blue shakes. Dad did take training breaks. It was fun to see dad work for a bit, before doing a little training. It was even fun to train with him. We just had to be super careful to not ruin the fields. Then dad told me something I wasn't too sure about. He wants to go off world to train hardcore. Dad wishes he could take maybe a month or two, and go to King Kai's planet. I wonder if dad even told mom. He says he's tried but she turns him down. Saying there's no point. "As much as I love these peaceful times, it doesn't sit well with me. I want to be at my absolute best, in case anything happens. I also just want a little challenge. But that's asking for too much. I love you guys, but I don't feel comfortable with things being too peaceful."

What did dad mean by that last part? Better ask. "What you mean, dad?"

"Don't tell your mom." I promised, and then dad looked a bit sad. "I love the trill of a good challenge and a good fight. Before I met Bulma, I didn't know about the endless possibilities there was to have. But the moment I met her I was thrown into a challenge at every turn. It was the most exciting thing I have ever known at that time. I always loved training, but putting my skills to the test made my love for it grow. When the 23rd tournament was coming up, I did plan to take a break. A small one. Just enough to rest and find out about a scent I couldn't get over. Then I would have looked for more challenges."

I didn't get why he looks so sad telling me this. But I waited for him to continued. "I met your mom again, and that made my ideas change. I settled down. My goals became different. Instead of training to be stronger for any new challenge, I trained to be stronger to protected my family. Something that was a weird idea for me. But the fact there was peace for five years had me on edge. A new challenge came. If it wasn't because I had to get my Gohan back, I would have really enjoyed that fight. Even though I was outmatched, big time, I still would had enjoyed it. After that, came more harder challenges. It was absolutely trilling to go into them. Not only was I trying to keep my son and friends safe, it was still a trill."

Oh, I think I get it. "Could that be something about being a sayian? Cause uncle Vegeta can't go a day without training. He becomes very uneasy, and the last person you want to come across. Gohan sometimes admits, if he wasn't so scared, he actually like the whole fighting thing. Mostly because he felt challenged. But he also admits he rather he do it for fun, instead of risking his life."

That's when I felt dad ruffling my hair. "And how do you feel about fighting? Or just training?"

"Kind of fun. But I don't like the part where people get really hurt. I would like to be super strong like the rest of my family. I want to do it for the fun of it." At that dad picked me up, and was just carrying me.

"If there ever comes a day, I don't want you to get involved in any big battles. I want you as far away as possible." I looked up at him, and he had a very serious face. "I don't ever want to see you hurt. You better run home to Chichi, instead of staying around. Even if Trunks or anyone else tells you to stay and fight." He then ruffled my hair. "I don't ever want to see you hurt. Understand?"

"But what if I just can't help it? What if I really want to help?" Dad didn't look like he like that. "Would it really hurt to try, just a little." Dad seem to be very tense. He went from smiling to frowning to a blank face. I hugged him. Maybe I'm asking for too much.

"I want you to always be safe. But." I looked up at him, and he had a big smile. "Don't push yourself too hard. You could try, but the moment you see that you're outmatch." He then got serious again. "I want you to back down. Daddy will handle it. Even if I'm far away, I'll come to the rescue." We hugged one more time. After that I continued watching dad work all the way till sun down.

…

After class, on Friday, me and Videl were hanging out with our friends. We went to a karaoke spot. The food wasn't bad, but the smell of the place was. Erasa was up first. "_I kissed a girl and I like it._" She sounded like dying animals. Correction, dying animals sounded better. But my ears felt like they were bleeding. Why did I let them talk me into this? "Oh, stop complaining, Gohan, and pick a song. You're next."

"Ok, Erasa. But you four, better not laugh."

"No promises, nerd boy."

"_Don't cry to me, if you loved me. __You would be here with me. You want me, come find me. Make up your mind._" I'm surprised no one is saying anything. Am I that bad? "_I've made up your mind!_" They were all clapping and saying good job.

"Nerd boy, I didn't know you could sing."

"I'm impress. So, when were you going to tell us about those awesome vocals?" My face felt hot at the comment. Next Videl was up. "Watch and learn boys." Why she picked this Papa Roach? And what's not listening? "_Cause I've lost my innocence. And I'm a stranger, a life changer. I'm a man that's not afraid of danger. I walk my own path, and blaze my own trail. Because I'm not afraid to derail. I won't get in line or be a middle man. So fuck you I'll make my own plan._"

"Wow, Videl. Why you chose that?" I too want to know.

"I have my reasons. Hey, Gohan. Want to do a duet?" I told her sure. "You'll be Mike, and I'll be Chester." Guess I'm starting.

"_When I pretend, everything is what I want it to be. I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see. When I pretend, I can forget about the criminal I am. Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can._" Wow, why she chose this song? The rest of the time it was fun singing, or trying to. By the end of the night we were making plans for tomorrow. Something about going to a skate shop. Sharpner thinks I might like it. I don't know about that, but should be fun to check it out.

Once we parted, it was just me and Videl. Today I was sleeping over her place. This such be fun. She also pointed at the fact her dad won't be home all weekend. I didn't get why she had to tell me that. When we got to her place, we were met with one of her butlers. He told us that the servants were already getting ready to call it a night, and that they'll be back on Monday, like usually. Videl did tell me that the servants have off during the weekends. So, the house is going to be empty; well, except for us two. She even said her dad took Buu with him on his trip. The butler, Andrew, also stated all the per-cooked meals were set. And that we should have a fun weekend. I wonder what that look was about.

When we got to Videl's room is when she practically threw herself on the bed. "Today was long. How do you still have energy after everything?"

"What do you mean?"

She sat up, and I sat on the other side of her. "Well, for starters, I noticed that you could go through a long day and still have a ton of energy. You barely stay sleeping." I tried to explain that I just wake up too easily. Especially when I hear or sense something. "Ok. When your dad was making us do all that training stuff, at the end of the day, you still had energy to study. Like do you even know how to take it easy?"

"Nope. Besides what dad made us do was light work."

"Light work?" She gave me a confused face, then she started laughing. "I sometimes forget you're not fully human. But then I question if you sure your mom is even human. Your parents seem to have energy for days." We both started laughing at that. "I mean it. Like how your mom and dad are you would think that they would be sleeping in. Or going to bed early. They're the first to wake and the last to go to sleep." We started laughing at that, also.

"Well, should we start on our assignments? So, we don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

"Well, actually, Erasa gave me two books, while you went to the restroom. She said that we should read them. Also, if we don't like them, we can throw them away." With that she took out there two thick books, that didn't have a title on them. When she gave me one, I quickly skim through it.

It didn't look bad. But there sure was a lot of naked people doing different things. Then I was reaching the center when… "We should burn these."

"Wait. What? Why?" My face was on fire when I should her the page. "Gohan. That's just a form of bdsm. It's not that… Oh. Now I see it. We should burn these books." But then, from the corner of my eye, I saw her skimming through her book. When she reached a certain page, her face became super red. "Second thought let's just put them away, and get back to them… maybe never. Since I don't know where Erasa got these, and they were kind of, of a gift. So, it'll be rude."

"You just want the books to experiment."

"You caught me there. But we don't have to now, if you don't want to. We should learn more about each other first." I agreed with that part. "Besides." She pushed the books to the side and sat on my lap. "Am I not more interesting than school assignments?"

Why did her voice change? I was kind of confused. "But wouldn't it make sense to get it out the way first?" She looked upset with my answer, till she had a huge smile. I don't know about that smile.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108: Uh**

"But wouldn't it make sense to get it out the way first?" Did he really just ask that? We have a whole weekend to get that done. And if he does it, it should take no less then 30 minutes, or an hour if he's bore. But then I thought of something. Even thought, I'm trying this whole flirting thing, that Erasa suggested, maybe I'm doing it all wrong. How they do it in the movies again? Oh yeah.

I then wrapped my arms around him. "What if I was the assignment? What then?" He looked confused. "Gohan, I'm flirting with you."

"Oh. Sorry."

I just slapped the book in his face. "Maybe you do need to read this after all!" With that, I got off his lap and walked over to my closet. When I look back his way, he's not there. Where did he go? I turn back to my closet, just to see the book was placed there. Uh? I look back to the bed, and he's look at one of the assignment books. Did he just? "Hey!" He looked at me confused. Now I question if he's really confused or just toying with me. Then I remembered something funny. Whenever he was dressed as Saiyaman, he was this cocky jerk. As Gohan, well what I thought was Gohan, he was the shy and easily nervous guy. So, wait a minute. Maybe he did know I was flirting with him, or he was confused that I even did that. I never really did flirt. Well, not in what the media says is flirting. Time for a different approach.

I walked over to him, and take the book away. "Hey. I was at the last question."

"When did you even start?"

"During homeroom, while you was talking with Erasa." I felt my face burn. Then it hit me.

"Gohan. Did you and Sharpner talk while me and Erasa were gone?" His face turned red. "Spill it!" I punched his shoulder.

…

"So, you're really staying over Videl's this weekend. Thinking of getting lucky?" He just slaps my shoulder. What in the world? I asked what he meant. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "Getting laid. Fucking. Getting some good pussy. Whatever you want to call it. But basically, you thinking you'll get to do it."

My face just kept burning the more Sharpner spoke. On top of that, the language he's using is a total shock. Like where's his manners. That's just rude, and disgraceful. Shouldn't sex be like a more intimate and pure feeling? Instead of sounding like a dirty, filthy act of fulfilling an animalist desire. I get the whole concept of the need for reproduction. But why saying it in such ways sounds so dirty and disgraceful?

"Gohan." I felt him slap me. "Man, get a grip. You look like you're going to puke. What I say?"

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Oh. Sorry nerd boy. I sometimes forget you were homeschooled, and raised pretty much away from the city." I felt annoyed by that comment. "Look, girls like confidence. So, if you're thinking about it, just go for it. Or. Hear me out. You could let her lead. Which I personally think sucks. Females take too long, and only want to foreplay. If you're leading, at least you can go straight for the goal."

Now I'm curious. "And it worked for you?" He just started coughing before saying a yes. I've seen Yamcha and Krillin do that before, when they don't want to lie. "So, I take that as a no." He started laughing, and saying I was right. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you could always just tease her. Like, boob grabbing, slapping the ass, or even a combination of the two. I also heard that some girls like to just be over powered. Like, the guy actually proving he's stronger, and easily take what he wants."

"But isn't that demeaning to a female? Isn't that like taking advantage of them?"

"Well, if you do it a random girl, of course. But there's a difference between doing it because you can, and doing it because it's attractive. If the girl trust you, and knows for a fact you won't hurt her, it's fine. It's when you hurt them, or actually do something that they don't want, it'll be bad. It all depends on the situation. Not stop overthinking this shit, and just go for it."

"Sharpner, when did you become smart?" We started laughing at that one. Then, on qui, the girls came back.

…

"Maybe." Is that really all he had to say to me. I pushed him, and got on his lap. I was ready to punch him, when I tell him to tell me what happened. "Nothing major. Just talking about stuff. Clearly Erasa thought the same thing." Now my whole body was burning up. "Are you still going to punch me?" When I looked at him, he didn't look scared of the punch. If I was mistaken, he looked excited about it.

"Do you like getting punched?" He just shrugs like he doesn't really know. "It's not liked my punches actually hurt you."

"They don't, but doesn't mean I don't feel the effects. Especially when you catch me off guard."

"So, wait." I couldn't stop smiling. "When have I caught you off guard?"

"Enough times to know you're a size 8 and a half in shoes." That's when I finally punched him. "Hey. Don't tell me I was off." I punched him again and again. By the fourth punch, he held my fist. "You're being cute, but can you stop punching my face." I felt my face burn at that. When he let me go, I started banging his chest and calling him a jerk. Then he did the most insulting thing I have ever witness. He started reading the book again, while I was hitting him. I tried to get off him, only to have his hand keep me in place. "You feel good, don't leave."

"So, get rid of the book." He flip the book to should me what he was looking at. He was looking at nothing. "You jerk!" I started banging his chest again. I then feel his hand going up my thigh. I stopped hitting him, and crossed my arms. "How dare you?"

"You want me to stop?" He gave me a confused face, and looked slightly sad. He let go of my thigh. So, he really thinks I want him to stop. "I'm sorry." I placed his hand back, and tell him he did nothing wrong. "You sure?" I nod, and that's when I saw him smirk at me. Wait. Why is he smirking? I then feel his other hand on my other thigh. When he does so, he sits up, and lands a kiss on my lips. I pushed him back, and he does it again. We laugh at that. Then he surprise me by standing up, and still holding me. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, we could comfy." He asked how. "We could take off our clothes. You can't be comfy wearing a long sleeve shirt for every season. Even in summer, I wonder if you're actually not burning up."

"You won't be wrong. But I do feel comfy in long sleeves. Would you like to make the whole getting comfy thing a game?"

"What you got in mind?" I can't believe he talked me into this. I was down to my underwear, and he still was wearing his pants. If I get one more wrong, I had to get rid of either my sports bra or my panties. How did I get myself into this? Ok, I better think of a good question. "What is the chemical compound of gasoline?"

"Hydrocarbons. What is the structure of sulfenic acid?" Crap! I don't know that one. "You still have the one chance left, to look at your notes." I still can't believe I used two chances already, and he hasn't used any. But then he'll win for sure if I lose after I use my last chance. Screw it! I'm doing it.

"An organosulfur compound and oxoacid with the general formula RSOH. What chemicals are found in female organism?"

"You can't be serious. You are serious. We didn't study human biology. You trying to throw me off. Not fair."

"Answer the question or lose the pants." His face turns red, before he smiles at me.

"Oxytocin. What compound are in the human male sperm?" Now my face felt hot, and I threw my bra at him. "The answer is mainly citric acid, acid phosphatase, calcium, sodium, zinc, potassium, protein-splitting enzymes, and fibrolysin." I folded my arms, and tried my best to hold my boobs together. Maybe it'll distract him and make he lose.

"What is arsenic on the periodic table?"

Without missing a beat, he answered. "33, As." I can't believe this! Since I know I lost I just took my panties and threw it at him. "You want to try again?" I just said no, and was hit in the face by his pants. "Don't be a sore loser. Come on. You almost got me with the biology question. I'll give you a freebie."

"What part of the spine does scoliosis affect?" That's when he threw his boxers at me and said I got him there. "The middle of the back to lower back."

…

The moment we both were naked I couldn't help admire her. I didn't think she would actually agree to that game. But glad she did. While admiring her, I can't help notice how where her eyes keeping landing, before she looks away. I been at attention since she took off her shirt, a few questions back. But now that we're naked what now. I guess she doesn't know either. Till she has a smile on her face, and watch her crawl her way between my legs. The face she was giving me was making my skin burn.

The moment her face super close to me, it's becoming harder to breathe. Without warning, I watch her lick me, before seeing her put me in her mouth. "Ah." It feels so good that I can't keep my eyes open. Her mouth feels so warm and this sensation is driving me insane. The moment I feel something pass along the tips my senses are on overdrive. I can't think straight, nor do I want to. As I'm enjoying this wonderful feeling, I could smell something that's getting me more excited. As much as I'm loving this, I want that. Then I hear a pop, and my eyes finally open. Just to in time to witness Videl having me between her breast. From her warm wet mouth, to her soft breast. These almost feels too much, and I'm loving every minute of it.

While she's moving up and down, she's also licking the tips. This feels so good. And the scent coming from her is also driving me crazy. I really want that more, but I don't want to hurt her by mistake. I continue joying this feeling till I feel something building up, and my vision slowly becomes blurry. It's then that all I could see is spots, while an explosive feeling shock my body. Now that. Felt amazing. It has me panting to caught my breath. I have to blink a few times to clear my vision, and I look down. Uh? Videl is covered with white, cloudy thick liquid. She's also smiling. Does that what semen look like? At least Videl is happy, and I can't help smile back. She then used her finger to pick up the substance and puts it in her mouth.

…

I wonder how the boys are doing, and if my Gohan is ok. Goku and Goten should be back soon, since it's almost dinner time. I still can't believe Bulma showed up the moment they left. I'm even more shock at what she left me with. There's no way I could use those. But I am grateful for her new medicine, that she's been working on. Guess Vegeta doesn't hold back either. I am getting tired of using senzu beans every time Goku goes all out. Besides, I love it when he does. I just dislike the taste of senzu beans.

…

"Videl, you sure about this? Doesn't this usually hurt the first time?" I don't know what I appreciate more. The fact he hasn't black out on me, or the fact that he really cares.

"I'm sure. It makes me happy that you're my first, and will be the only one to have me." That puts a smile on his face. He kisses me, as I feel him rubbing against me, till I feel myself painfully stretching. I grab his arms and hold tight as I feel him slowly enter me. It takes a while for him to be fully inside me, and I'm between wanting it out and wanting him to stay. He then started kissing me, and saying to let him know when I was ok. He's so sweet. But the face of horror is worry some.

When I tell him he could move, he looks worried, but he does move. At first, it's very slow, but it was starting to feel nice. It was a nice rhythm, and he kept kissing me. When I told him he could go harder, he looked very worried. "You sure?" I nodded, and went back to kissing him. He was being super gentle regardless how hard he went. He was making me feel fragile and small. I actually like it. For now, this is perfect. But I do worry if it'll always be this way. I'll just won't think about the now, and question things later.

…

She's so small down there. No wonder it hurts them. As I took my time, I watched her facial expressions, and feel her tight grip on my upper arm. I tried my absolute best to control all my strength, but the more in I went, it became madding how good it felt. I did hit a small wall, and kissed her. I read about this part, and it's actually can be the real painful thing about the first time. The moment I went past it, I smelt blood. Even though I knew, from researching it, there was a chance this could happen. It still didn't make the horrified feeling go away. Even if this is part of life experience, it still didn't make me feel better about the fact. The fact I made her bleed.

I tried my best to make sure I didn't do anything else, unless she told me. No matter how good it physically feels to me, she's more important. When I was allowed to move again, it took me everything to stay in control. Even when she's encouraging me to do more, I can't help it. I'm more worried on hurting her, than my own desire. What feels like a long time finally passes, her grip on me has loosen. Her face has relaxed, and she looks like she's enjoying it. It's now that I pick up the pace a bit more.

Having her moan my name is pushing me to the edge of my control. The way she feels around me, and how she sounds is a dangerous combination right now. As we're kissing, I feel her rubbing my back, till I feel a weird shocking sensation, when she rubs just below the base of my back. That felt amazing, and I involuntary thrusted a little too hard. That came as a surprised to both of us. But she caught me off guard by doing it again, and again. I was heading into the point of no return, and when I went there it felt unbelievably amazing. When I came back, Videl was smiling at me. I couldn't help smile back. I asked if I hurt her. "No. The opposite. That's felt incredible. I'm glad it was you."

We kissed as I withdrew myself. As much as I would love to go again, I don't want to push her. So, we just ended up cuddling, and enjoying the moment. Somewhere along the line we fell asleep. It felt great to fall asleep holding her like this. And when we woke up, it felt like complete bliss. I didn't even want to let her go. Even when she tried telling me that she wanted to get up. When she tried, I went into panic mode. She wasn't able to sit up, or even walk around, without looking in pain. I really did hurt her. I was feeling a heavily sense of guilt. So, I carried her the whole time. "Gohan, it's ok."

"No, it's not." She kept trying to reassure me, but it didn't help. Maybe if I were to get… Wait. Wouldn't that make it she felt pain every single time we did it? The rest of the day I didn't let her go. And I made sure to be extra careful with her. When it came to bed time, I held her super close. I was afraid to let her go.

…

When Gohan came home Sunday, he looked very beaten up about something. He wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. All he did was come home, say hi mom, and went to his room. My poor baby. What could have happened to cause that long face? Wasn't he supposed to be having fun? I'll ask Goku to find out for me. By the way, where is my husband? I haven't seen him since lunch. Maybe he went back to the fields. I wonder how I'll tell him about what Bulma gave me. That should be an interesting conversation.

…

When I came home for dinner, I saw that Gohan had a long face. I wonder what happened. I looked over to Chichi, even she seems worried. I guess I'm going to have to find out for myself. While we ate, Goten tried to cheer Gohan up, but it didn't seem to work.

After dinner, I went to Gohan's room. He didn't seem he wanted to talk, but I wasn't going to sit around while he looked like that. "Dad, it's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make you mop like that. Now tell me." After a long silence, and a sign, he finally told me. So, they finally got to that. And he's taking it really hard. Poor boy. He then asked about me and Chichi. "Hum. I don't think that would be a good idea." He had a long face again. I tried to reassure him that everything will be fine. It took some work, but he finally smiled and said thanks. "Anytime kiddo. Now, if you're not going to study get some rest. Because right now you look beat." We laughed at that. I ruffled his hair before heading off to mine and Chichi's room. Once there I was met by another worried face. "Gohan fine. It's ok."

She didn't look like she believed me, but she did back away. She then went on about how Bulma dropped something off yesterday. It was a type of new medication Bulma created. Also, a wrist bands that supposedly lowers my strength, enough to be human. "Bulma said the meds are supposed to work like senzu beans. She also wanted you to try it out. She had tried it on Vegeta, but she needs another subject to try it out for her." She didn't look happy about that. "She practically wants you to be a test dummy. Which is just awful. But I do get her point."

"And the wrist bands?" She claim it was nothing important, for now. "Chichi?"

"Goodness sake. Goku, sometimes you don't know your own strength. Not saying it's a bad thing. Just that sometimes I wish you took it easy."

I hugged her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Why didn't you just say so?" I started to kiss her neck. She started to giggle.

"Stop it Goku. I'm not in the mood tonight." Disappointing, but it's ok. With that we headed to bed.

…

When I went to school on Monday, I didn't know what to expect. But a very happy welcome from Videl wasn't one of them. She looks fine, and is walking ok. But I'm still worried, and trying to be very careful around her. I did try to act like everything was ok, but I was still worried. After school, I flew with her home. When we got to her room, I asked for the 100th time today if she was ok. "Gohan calm down. I'm fine." She then tried kissing me. "Oh, come on. Not even a kiss?" She looks so cute when she's mad.

Somewhere along the lines, she ended on my lap, while we sat on the floor. I was also able to smell her arousal, and I was fighting the urge to just take her. She's still hurt. But man does she smell so good. I want her so badly, but I just can't. Then she did something that caught me off guard, and I just loved it. She had undid my pants, and had her hand in my boxers, stroking me. That felt really good. I even slipped my hand in her spandex shorts, in her panties, and worked her vagina. We moaned into the kiss, as we worked each other. But then she suddenly broke the kiss, and the way she looked was just breathtaking.

"Take me." Uh? She lean in closer to my ear, and was practically purring. "I want to feel you inside. Take me." I bit the inside of my cheek, as I tried carefully not break her shorts, or panties. When those were out the way, I lower my pants and boxers, and were left on one leg. The moment I brought her down over me, I was sent into complete bliss. She felt so wet and tight. And when she moved along me, it was madding not to go insane. I let her control the pace, but it was so tempting to take over. But not wanting to hurt her outmatch the desire to go faster.

But the noise she made, the way her face looks, and how she smells was slowly picking at my resolved. I was slowly inching away from sanity the moment I took off her shirt. Soon her bra followed, and watching her breasts bounce had me hypnotized. I soon found myself having her pinned under me, while I went harder and faster, while playing with her breast. Before long I felt a rush of wetness wrap around me, and it had me seeing stars. When all senses came back is when I tasted something funny in my mouth. I looked at where my head was a moment ago, and I don't know if I should be horrified or happy. There, at the base of her neck, was a bleeding bitemark. I tried to lick it clean, and all Videl could say was it tickled.

Even though I kept apologizing, but she tried to reassure me. I was about to pull away, till she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was giving me the most beautiful smile I've seen yet. We soon ended up naked bodies wrapped together on the bed. I just couldn't pull away, and I didn't want to. It was tempting to just stay and go a couple of more rounds. Till we heard my cell go off. It was mom, telling me to come home. How it was a school night, and to tell Videl she said hi. After a few more kisses, and a very hard good night bye, I went home. Before I even landed on the yard, I already spotted dad. Oh, please tell me Goten is already in bed. When I landed dad told me to use my window. That Goten was in the den. I mouthed a thank you, and was off.

…

Seeing Gohan come home night didn't bother me. It only bother Chichi, due to it being a school night. But she told me to keep an eye out for him. The moment I was able to sense him getting closer I stepped outside. The moment I was able to smell him, I tried to hold back a laugh. He smells of Videl, and more. Oh, did he have a fun tonight? When he came closer to view, is when I spotted blood stains at the corner of his mouth. Did he? Probably. My little guy is really becoming a man every day. I'm so proud. Videl is really special.

The look of horror at seeing me, proves he was doing something. I couldn't help but smile. I told him to use his window, so he can avoid the load of questions, Goten might have. He mouthed a thank you and ran around. I went back inside, and went over to Chichi, who was still cleaning the kitchen. I kissed her forehead, and whispered that Gohan was home. She said she wanted to see him. "I don't think that'll be a good idea right now. But you should be looking forward to our Gohan having, maybe, officially mated with Videl." She gave me a shock expression, and was about to ask how would I know. "I don't. That's why I said maybe. But it is something to look forward to." She smiled and then nodded.

"Maybe I should make some treats for the two, for tomorrow."

"Or wait till we know for sure before you do anything." I just hugged her from behind. "I also want to give tell them congratulations." She nodded, and I was off to spend time with Goten. The rest of the week went by smoothly. Even when Gohan would sometimes come home late.

Since it was Saturday, I was able to sleep in a bit. So happy Chichi let me have Saturday to not worry about the fields. When I went downstairs for breakfast, I was ambushed by an ever energetic Goten. Either Chichi's right about me getting old, or he's just way too energetic for his own good. Once breakfast we over was when we got guess. When Videl came in Gohan had the brightest smile when he went to hug her. Thankfully Chichi cover Goten's eyes in time to not witness his big brother kissing Videl. They look cute together. When they came over to the kitchen is when I spotted it. So, he did do it. That's my boy. I think Chichi notice it too, the way she had a bright smile.

The rest of the morning, the kids were doing their own thing. While Chichi sent me to get a few things. Which I was happy to do. When it was lunch came it was nice. "Mom what is this?"

"That's deer, Goten."

"Wait! You haven't made deer in years. What's the occasion mom?"

"No reason." The smile Chichi had you would think otherwise. Even I couldn't stop smiling. The face Gohan made was also funny. He looked very confused. Videl on the other hand couldn't stop complimenting the food, even asking for seconds. To make the whole thing even funnier, was how, Chichi is wearing a top that shows more of her neck and shoulder. When Goten finished his portion, he went outside to play. That's when me and Chichi actually started giggling a bit. Gohan kept looking between us, till his eyes finally landed on Chichi. To be more exact, when he spotted what Chichi was, in a way, displaying.

"REALLY!"

We couldn't stop ourselves when he said that, and his face turned red. "Congratulations!" That's when Videl face also turn red. They went silent, and were just looking at their food. When they finally looked at us, they said, in union, thank you.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109: Big Sister**

After we told them congratulations, they looked so adorable. The fact Videl helped me with dishes was funny. While we washed dishes, we were just taking a silent moment. This is so wonderful. I do wish they were at least 18, but I still want them to be happy. That's when I remembered something, I once thought I forgot. Gohan IS 18. Well, physically 18. Well then, isn't this interesting. I found myself giggling at that thought. It even caught everyone by surprised. It's also funny thinking how because of certain situations, my husband is technically 7 years younger than me. Now I was having a full blow laugh attack. "Chichi are you ok?"

"I'm fine Videl." She didn't look convince. When I looked back, neither did the boys. "Goku, dear. How old are you again?"

"The same age as you. Why?" I tried me best to not laugh.

"Do dead people still age in the afterlife?" His confused face went to a realization face. And then he started laughing. "My point exacting." We were both laughing to the brink of tears. Then I couldn't help ask one last question. "Remind me what the ROSAT works again."

He was still laughing, but tried to answer. "While one day passes out here, one passes…" He stopped laughing and looked at Gohan. "Oh." Gohan still looked confused by the whole thing, till Goku started explaining the room. Now Gohan went from blushing to pale. "So that means, Gohan is physically our age when we." He looked at me, and I nodded. That's when we both started laughing harder.

"What do you mean by that?" Poor Videl still looked confused.

I tried to speak between laughing. "Me and Goku, not only got married at 18. We officially became mates at 18. Funny enough, on our wedding night." Another round of laughter. Thankfully Gohan caught a pass out Videl.

"Mom! Dad! Seriously!" Our poor Gohan's face was super red with embarrassment. Sadly, we couldn't stop laughing. He carried her to his room, while me and Goku tried to calm down. By now Goten finally showed up, and asked what was so funny.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Well, if you don't count Goku sneaking kisses on my neck. Or counting the number of times he hugged me. When it was dinner time, everyone was quiet. Even Goten. But when I tried to wash dishes, Goku just wouldn't stop hugging me. I asked what was wrong. "Nothing. Just happy." I understand that, but doesn't mean you have to hug me. "Ok. And maybe seeing you like this is probably, most likely, getting me excited. But I'm not going to try anything. So, don't give me that face."

…

After what happened at lunch, I don't even want to hear from my parents. They're so embarrassing. Not soon after I carried Videl to my room, did she start waking up. She was giving me a weird look, and I was getting worried. "So, you're physically a year old?" I nodded my head. She then was giving me a very mean look, and I was starting to panic. "You know what this means, don't you?" Panicking I asked what. "We don't have to sneak into a rated 18 movie now. We don't even have to wait for that horror movie, we wanted to watch, to come out on DVD. We can actually just say you're 18 and get in."

"VIDEL! Were you trying to give me a heart attack? For a moment there I was panicking that something was wrong." She just started laughing, and I couldn't help join her. "Are we still talking about the one with that weird humanoid thing, with the tail?"

"Yeah. The one with the lab, and how human cloning is illegal." She was snapping her fingers. "What was it called?"

At the same time, we said. "Splice!"

"Wait. Does that mean, we could technically go watch it today?" The realization us both, and we rushed to leave. We were going to tell mom and dad, but they were having a moment. More like mom trying to get dad to let her go. So, we tried to sneak away, as quiet as possible. Thankfully, Goten was nowhere around. Good thing the movies theaters didn't ask for ID. So, me and Videl just enjoyed the movie, and maybe saw a few others. When we got back to the house, we were ambushed by my kid brother.

"Gohan! Videl! Thank goodness! Save me!" He then hide behind us. Now we're scared at what's on the other side of the door. They both pushed me forward. Well thanks for that. I opened the door, and carefully looked inside. There was no one in sight. I quickly sense where everyone was, and I sense nothing. This is weird. What's going on? I looked back at Goten and Videl, and they were gone. How did that happen? I look back around and…

"Boo!"

"AHHH!" I jumped back so much that my back hit a tree. "DAD!" He was on the floor laughing, and that's when I saw Goten floating down with Videl. And then I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I jumped, and when I saw who was standing where I was, I got angry again. "MOM!" Then she started laughing as well. When I finally came back down, Goten jumped me. "What is with you people today?"

"Nothing. We wanted to surprise you." I looked over to dad, and he was still laughing. Here I thought Goten and Trunks gave me enough heart attacks. Now I have to deal with a dad trying to scare me to death. I just _love_ him. I finally got up and almost stormed to the house. Funny how we came just in time for dinner. Or mom just had extra set to the side. As we ate, I noticed that Goten was looking at me and Videl weird. Squirt, what's your deal? "Nothing." With that he looked away.

I looked over to dad and mom, but they didn't have a face or looked our way. What's going on? After dinner, dad and mom was arguing out of nowhere. Something about to do about the field. Dad saying how he wants to go training, but mom arguing he had to work. Somehow this was entertaining to watch. Even Goten and Videl was watching. Mom is going to win, but let's see how far dad is going this time. Dad trying the puppy face, and mom uses the unaffected stance. Now dad trying a hug, only for mom to point a frypan at him. Looks like dad lost; no surprised. When they realize we were watching, they started blushing and dad kissed mom's cheek and ran. Why were they blushing?

…

Why does Gohan and Videl look weird? But mom and dad told me not to say anything. But they look so weird. Not to mention Videl had something weird on her neck. It's almost like the thing mom has, and even aunty Bulma. They look super happy, but just weird. Maybe mom and dad could tell me why. Mom said after I eat, I could go play. I want to stay and find out what mom and dad have to tell them, but mom said no.

I try to stay close, as I play in the yard. Today I found a ladybug, and I was following it around. Then I found a butterfly, and a grasshopper. It was starting to become a bug playdate. It was fun watching them. Till the roar of laughter, from the house, scared them all away. That sucks. But why is mom and dad laughing? I wonder if they finished talking to Gohan and Videl yet. I really want to go back inside, but they told me I can't. So not fair. Mom said she'll come get me, but this is taking so long. The moment I hear Gohan screaming at mom and dad, I just can't take it anymore, and rush inside. I got there in time to watch Gohan carry a passed out Videl.

When mom and dad stopped laughing, I tried asking what happened. But they still wouldn't tell me. I was getting upset. While mom was washes dishes, dad kept kissing mom on that weird thing, on her neck. "Daddy!" He stopped kissing mom, and asked me what's the matter. "What's that mom has? And why did Videl have something similar? Even aunty Bulma has one. What is it?" Dad picked me, and brought me over to mom.

"You mean this?" He pointed at the thing, and I nod my head. He then looked at mom, and asked her if he could tell me. Mom nodded, and was hugging me and dad with her still wet hands. She was also giving a big smile. "You know that ring marry people have on their hands?" I gave him a nod. "While it's like that, but for sayians. And it means, for your mom, that she's my mate. For Vegeta, Bulma is his mate."

I think I get it. "So, Videl is Gohan's mate?" My parents nod their heads. "So, Videl is now my official big sister?" They started to laugh a little, and nodded. This made me so happy. Then I remembered something. "But wait. But they aren't married. So, how does that work?" Mom said, how Vegeta explained to her, technically they are married by sayian standards. "But what about Earth? Earth is our home. When are they going to get married?" They looked slightly sad when they told me that they don't know.

"But when they do, you'll know it. Also, they'll be a big party." Mom might have a point.

"But why is there no party for this 'mate' thingy?" They both turned red. "Is it a grownup thingy?" They both nodded. Then mom and dad pinched my cheeks, and told me they loved me. I felt my cheeks burning up. My parents are awesome. "I love you guys too. Can I get a cookie?" Mom made a face, that usually meant no. Dad even asked mom please. Mom smiled and gave me two cookies. "Thank you. I'm going to go play." With that I left me parents, and tried to find the parade of bugs again.

Once I found them, I saw Gohan and Videl flying off. I wonder where they're going. I looked back at the house, and then just decided to followed them. When they finally caught up to them, they were going to watch a movie. I wonder what movie. Cool, they were going to watch a scary movie. I wish I could watch it, but it's for adults. No fair. _GOTEN!_ Oh no. I'm in trouble. Before I could response, dad was next to me. He looked very worried, and picked me. I tried to tell him about Gohan and Videl, but he was more upset that I didn't tell anyone where I went. "I'm sorry. But I wanted to follow them. They in there, watching a horror movie."

He quickly looked at the movie theater, and then we went home. When we did mom yelled at me, for how panic she was. I tried to tell her what I told dad, but she didn't let me talk. Mom just went on about how worried she was, since she didn't know where I went. But once she calm down, I tried telling her again. Then mom and dad thought it'll be funny if we scared Gohan. This is going to be so much fun. As we waited for them to come home, me and dad played. When they came home, we did our plan. We super scared Gohan, and it was funny. It even made Gohan super mad.

As we ate dinner, I couldn't stop feeling happy, every time I looked over to my big brother, and _big sister_. When Gohan asked me what was wrong, I said nothing. Guess I was staring for too long. After dinner, mom and dad was arguing. It was funny. Dad lost the argument, and gave mom a kiss before running off. It was super funny how mom went from shock to angry. When Gohan and Videl went to Gohan's room, I asked mom if I could sleep in her room. She said no. But then dad came out of nowhere, and picked me, and asked mom again for me. Mom said no again. Dad brought us into a hug, and whispered a please in her ear. This time mom said yes. Yay! Daddy to the rescue! Mom and dad were laughing at me.

Before bedtime, we took a bath as a family. I was somewhat sad that Gohan wasn't with us, but that's ok. Gohan has Videl. Now that I think about it. Gohan was going to college soon, and he's mated. So, big brother was on his way to having his own life. Sooner than later, he won't be home no more. Soon it'll just be me, and our parents. I'll have mom and dad all to myself. But I'll be sad to not see him a lot. "Mom. Dad." They stopped scrubbing my hair. "Will Gohan visit us when he's no longer living with us?" They went back to scrubbing. Mom said that Gohan better, or she'll visit him herself. I giggled at that. And dad said the same thing. After bath time, we got ready for bed. I snuggled into mom, and dad held us close. It felt good to sleep in my parents embrace.

After breakfast, the next day, mom said I was allowed to got o Trunks. After I said bye to mom and dad, and even Gohan and Videl, I flew to Trunks. When I got to Trunks, he was in the middle of a dungeon. When he finished, we played the game together. While we played, I told him about what happened with Gohan and Videl. Just then uncle Vegeta yelled a what. Which caught us by surprised. He then told us to follow him. Oops. Was I not supposed to saying anything? Oh great. I'm going to be in trouble.

When we got to my house, uncle Vegeta was screaming at the top of his lungs for Gohan to come out. When he did, Vegeta pulled him by the collar and flew off. We, and Videl, followed him. We ended up meeting with dad. Vegeta was asking dad to confirm, and dad just said yup. Gohan just looked very confused. But what confused all of us was that Vegeta said congrats, and ruffled Gohan's hair. With that, me and Trunks tried to make a break back to the house. Something told us we were in a world of hurt, if we didn't run. It was too late when Gohan was in front of us. Instead of meeting his fist, we got our hair ruffled and he was smiling at us. Today is just weird.

…

When November finally came, I was feeling slightly nervous. I was getting my diploma, and then fill out the last paperwork for West City University. It was even funny how it was Bulma's old university. She even teaches a class there. When she found out I was going there, she offered me a room at her place. Saying something about not having to worry about dorms. I told her I'll think about it. After everything was set, I was able to stay home the rest of the months. So, this was like a mini vacation between starting a new school.

I took this as a welcome break. I got to spend time with mom and dad. I even spent time with Goten. When I told our parents about what Bulma offer, they asked why don't I take it. It'll mean I'll be closer, and not have to worry about travel. "Isn't Satan City on the broader of West City, and is closer to the University?" What was mom getting at? Even that is true. "Doesn't Bulma live on the broader? What about Videl?"

"Videl, also lives on the broader." Then mom got a big smile. So did dad. What's so important about that? After lunch, I went back to my room. The more I think about it, I wonder what I should do. Bulma is closer to the University, but so was Videl. Wait a minute. Was that mom trying to get at? Well, Videl should be still in school. I'll call her later. Or maybe I could meet up with her. Mind up, I got ready. While I waited, I went through the list of books required for my first semester. Not a bad list, till I realized that I had three of the books. This is going to be funny. Especially since I finished those books, and even did the exams in them.

When I met up with Videl, she looked very happy to see me. We, plus our friends, walked around. I told them about the books, and we joked around about the school should offer me a job. "I mean it Gohan. The school such just hire you, and call it a day. You came to school with the highest score, and you're leaving early. You only did high school for like 2 years. I wish I had your brains."

"No, you don't Sharpner. You won't be able handle Gohan's smarts."

"You got me there, Erasa. What do you think, Videl?"

"Gohan is so smart I'm surprised Bulma doesn't hire him." That's when I started laughing behind my hand. "Why you laughing about?"

"I do, sometimes, odd jobs for her." They all looked surprised, and asked what type of odd jobs. "Nothing big. When she has too many projects to handle, she sometimes lets me work on a few. This one time, I was even allowed to reprogram her whole lab, and even the gravity room."

"When was this?" I told them about before end of last school year. "Does she pay you? Or you do it for free?"

"A little of both. Depends on the situation. If it just a quick fix, it's nothing. If it takes longer than time, than sure." Then the conversation was about all the stuff I've done for CC. Soon we split, and I was hanging with Videl in her room. "So, Bulma offered me a room, at her place, for when I start college."

"That's nice of her. You'll be almost running distances?" I nod my head. She was currently on my lap, and was reading. "Isn't the university in between cities?" I told her yes. "Wouldn't it be lovely if you was walking distances instead? My home is still running distances from there." I asked her what she was getting at. She snuggled into me. "Wouldn't it have been lovely if you lived with me instead. But that would be almost cutting it close, with the whole trying to get to school on time."

"It would be nice if I did." I kissed her forehead, and then we got back to the book.

Two weeks before I started university, Bulma surprised me with the news that she had rented me an apartment, just a block or two from school. Even adding the fact that she's paying everything, and for me not to worry about anything. Well, with that settled, my parents and Goten helped me move in. Once done, mom and Goten wouldn't let me go. Even dad was hugging me for a super long time. It took forever for use to finally say bye. Well, it's officially now. I moved out, and am living on my own. Wow. I never thought this day would ever come. I always pictured I would always stay home. Close to mom and dad; even when I started college. I never expected to actually move out. It actually was making me a little sad. Till I remembered that I didn't have to worry about anyone bugging me, when I study. Also, thanks to Bulma, I didn't have to worry about money. But she did say, the moment I find a job, she'll only pay for the apartment. So, that'll mean I'll be paying everything else, which was fine.

Now that I was completely alone, and it was the weekend, maybe Videl would like to hang out. Thankfully she did, and I was surprised how fast she came over. Now I realized we were completely alone, and that little fact made my face feel on fire. I think she also came to the same realization, with how she was blushing. The moment the apartment door was closed we heading into my new living room. She went on to ask if this would make it easier to still be superheroes. "Why not. I am closer to the city." She then wanted to dress in our suits for fun. We ended up having a pose match, till it somehow ended with us just left in our helmets.

She looks so good as I continued thrusting into her. Hearing my name on her lips sounded like music, for only my hears to ear. It felt so good when I felt her come all over me, but I wasn't finish yet. I pulled out of her, and moved closer to her face. I want her mouth to finish me off. And it did it perfectly. I not only came in her mouth, but some spilled on the helmet, and that made my come even more. And while I came a second time she was licking and sucking my balls. Oh, that felt really good. I then had her on my lap, riding me, while my hands played with her breasts. While she rode me, she had her hands around my neck, as if trying to choke me. That made everything feel even better. The moment she came all over me, I didn't let up until she came two more times, then I released myself in her. She panting, and begging for a break, but I just wanted to keep having her. But I'll give her a break, but we're doing it in every room.

As we took our break, I kept her in my arms. She smells so divine with me all over her. By now the helmets officially came off, and we were enjoying each other's embrace. I was so lost in the moment I started mumbling the transition metals on the periodic table. "Gohan, you skipped over cobalt, rhodium, and iridium. Why?" I couldn't help giggle at that. I just knew you were listening. "Oh, for a second I thought you were trying to trick yourself." We both laughed at that, before I took her lips into a kiss. But she moved away too soon for my liking. Even though I watched her get up, and walk over to her clothes, I was feeling cold without her. She was looking through her book bag, while I was admiring her nice butt. When she came back, she sat next to me, and she had a textbook. I was slightly disappointed, but more curious what the textbook was about.

To my great horror, and surprise, it was the book that Erasa gave us. And the page Videl was on had my face on fire. I turned to her, and ask if she wanted to try that. Her face went red as she nodded. The moment she did, my face no longer felt burning. Instead I was actually getting excited. I then looked through a few pages, and showed it to her. Now she looked horrified, before smiling and saying challenged excepted. I was more surprised that she was able to walk when we finished.

…

Mom and dad look so sad without Gohan being home. Even I'm sad. But it seemed like dad taking it the hardest. Even when he tries to keep a smile, me and mom could tell he was sad. We know he's happy for Gohan, we all are, but it's still sad to not be with him. Dad even spent extra time with me. He even gave me some of his food. Poor dad. Mom says because Gohan was their first son, and how he went through so much, daddy feels guilty. But why would dad feel guilty? Mom says it's because daddy never wanted Gohan to ever witness anything bad. All dad wanted was for Gohan to always be happy. But dad blames himself for all the bad things Gohan went through. But I don't think its daddy's fault.

At night, dad is always the one to tuck me in. If mom tried dad would look really sad. And if dad was carrying me, he wouldn't let mom take me from him. Poor daddy. Gohan always did say both our parents were very overprotective. I've seen mom, so it made sense. But the way dad is being now, I can definitely see him being super overprotective. It actually felt nice, but also overwhelming. Mom said that dad just needs time to adjust. I just hope he adjust soon, because I don't think I could take being hugged every morning after I just finished eating.

Tonight, mom said it'll be best is I went to Trunks house. Mom said she needs a break. Also want to talk to dad, without dad using me to get out of talking. Dad has been kind of avoiding mom. Whenever mom try to get dad's attention, he goes to me. Dad would say stuff like how I need to eat more. Or even stuff like how I need to play, and would drag me outside to play. As much as I love the extra attention, I could tell it hurts mom. I hope dad spends every minute with mom. Because I'm tired of seeing mom sad. And also, I'm getting tired of dad giving me extra food. Even when I say I'm stuffed; he still tries to feed me more. I appreciate it, but it's just too much. I liked it better when he was very relaxed. Where he spent time with me, but also gave me my own space to be on my own. Dad is being stuffocating. I love him, but it's too much.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110: Collar and Pins**

When I got home, I noticed Goten wasn't home. I asked Chichi where he was. She said that he was off to Trunks for the weekend. I was going to complain, and make my way to pick him up. But she grabbed my arm, and tried telling me to not go. "But Chichi."

"But Chichi, nothing. Mister, I'm sad Gohan is gone too. But I would also like my husband to pay attention to me, too. I miss my baby, and it's like you're completely ignoring me." She started crying. She isn't wrong about that. I have been avoiding her; trying to fill all my free time with our second son. "Goku! Look at me! Am I not important anymore? Have you forgotten I'm hurting, too?" She's now banging on my chest, while she cries. I messed up big.

"Chichi." I hug her, and kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I keep kissing her forehead. "Could you ever forgive me?" While she still sob, she told me I have to make it up to her. "How? What would you want me to do?" That's when she smiled up at me, before dragging me upstairs. When we got to our room, I saw a suit on the bed. "Dinner?" She smiled, and that made me smile. "What are you going to wear?" She was blushing when she pointed to the black dress, that was on the chair. Oh, not that one, anything by that. "You can't be serious?"

"Goku, go freshen up in the downstairs bathroom. And stop pouting." I took the suit and boxers, and left the room. After a quick shower, and getting dress, I waited on the couch. When she finally came down my mouth dropped. The last time I saw in that I was more angry at the fact other men seeing her. But seeing her before we leave, got me drooling. Did her breasts get bigger? I always knew my wife had big breasts, but they look bigger in that. Before I could say anything, there was a noise outside our home. "Guess that's our ride. I'm glad Bulma is helping out." I was still stun in place till she grabbed my hand. As we rode, she kept telling me to be on my best behavior. It didn't help that she was rubbing my leg, and I could see down her dress.

When we got to the restaurant, I made sure no male was near my Chichi. And any one that looked her way, I gave a death glare to. This time we wasn't in a private room, so I was on edge. Even while we order, the waiters had to be careful. If I see anyone of them look at certain spots of my wife, they're dead. When the food finally showed up, it calm my anger, somewhat. After we paid, left a tip, we waited outside for our ride home. Even though I could get us home faster! On top of that, she won't even take my jacket, and cover up. Even on the trip back I was angry. The moment we got into our home I just lost it.

"Why is the world did you choose to wear that?" And all she did was smile at me, while taking off her heels. "CHICHI! I asked a question!" Still no answer, and my anger is raising. She then skipped her way up the stairs. I almost stormed after her. But if I did that, I'll break something and she'll get mad at me. The moment I got to our room, there stood my wife, trying to be cute. I felt my blood just boiling, and my face twitching. "Chichi!" She said yes. But before I could say a word, she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are you trying to get me angry?"

"Whatever do you mean, my dear husband?" She had an innocent face. But she can't fool me. What made matters worse, was that she was starting to unbutton my shirt. "You must so uncomfortable with this on. Let your loving wife help you." She's trying to change the subject. I won't let it happen. I held her hands in place.

"Chichi. Why. Did. You. Choose. To. Wear. That. Dress?" Every word felt strain and coming close to growling the question.

"I want my husband's attention. Now can I finish helping you out this uncomfortable suit?"

"Turn around." She had a big smile when she did. Dear Dende, please tell me she wore panties underneath. And to my great horror, she was wearing NOTHING! "CHICHI!"

"Yes?"

I spun her around so fast it shock her. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR?" She started giggling, and all I saw was red.

"My husband looks like a delinquent!" She started giggling more, as she tried to continue taking my buttons off. "Delinquent! Delinquent! My husband is a delinquent!" She kept chanting that, and my skin was bursting with heat. Her smile kept growing the lower her hands went. The moment I felt my pants were loose I ripped that damn cloth off of her.

"You're never getting anything like that again!" She jumped and wrapped her legs around me. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Smiling, she nod.

…

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I couldn't stop smiling as I nod. With that he practically dropped me on the bed, and got rid of the rest of his clothes. The way he's looking at me was just so exciting. I know my anger always affect my Goku. And I find it funny that his anger has the same effect on me. Especially when he's being very possessive. The moment he was naked I jumped him. Well, I tried to, till he had me back on the bed. "If I ever, EVER, find out you wasn't wearing any underwear outside, you'll have a lot to answer to. Now." He pulled my legs, and had me at the edge. He then went pass super sayian 2 into 3, and that's when I started to wonder if I went overboard.

The moment I felt him thrust into me, I was screaming. In each form he feels bigger, but this one he was beyond huge. It hurt, but it feels so good. As he rams into me, I'm not able to think straight. All I could do is feel. Feel him stretching me. Feel his hands threatening to crush my hips. My throat getting dry from screaming his name. If I say his sayian name I get rewarded with harder thrust. Whenever he gets like this, I always feel the most loved. It's the few times gentle is long forgotten, and he just rams his love into every inch of me. With one more thrust, I'm left screaming as I came. I then felt him lift my head, as he pulled out of me. Now he was ramming my mouth.

As he roars his release, it's too much, but he's not allowing me to move. I tried my best to drink every drop. When he release my mouth, he flips me and takes me from the back. I feel him slapping my ass, and clawing me back. That's before I feel him shrove his fingers into my other hole. I can't stop the screams coming out of my mouth, as he ramming both holes. I feel so stuffed. I love it. He didn't even let up as I finished coming a third time. He kept going and going. I don't even know how I'm still going. Then he pulls out, and I feel his hot seed over my back. He then flips me on my back, and he has this evil smile. "I'm not done with you yet."

That sent a shrive up my spine. He was now hovering over me, and nibbling my neck. I tried to hug him, only to have my arms pinned down. Same went for my legs. He went from neck to my ear, and he growled how dare I anger him. And how he's going to make me pay. Then he nibble his way passed my neck to my breasts. He aggressively massage them, while he nibble between them. He then lick his way to my right nipple. He suck, pinching, and bite. Before I noticed he had moved to my other one. I was between complete bliss and in pain. I tried to hold his head, only to have my arms pinned down. Was I really not allowed to hold him? That was making me even more excited. I then felt him go lower. When he was a kiss away from my core he stopped, and he looked up at me. "Start apologizing." Uh? "Apologize!" OH!

"Sorry." At that he began to devour me. Every time I said sorry, he became more aggressive. "AH! I'm sorry for wearing that dress!" I felt him starting to use his teeth. "MM! Sorry for not wearing panties!" Then I felt him shove his fingers in me, while his thumb play with my clit. And him kissing the inside my thigh. "I'll never do that again. Please forgive me. I love you."

While his hand continue working me, he rises and has his face over mine. "I forgive you. I love you so much. You didn't have to go that far, to get my attention. You know that, right?" I nod my head. He then kissed my nose, before purring in my ear. "Come for me." With that I came all over his hands. He slowly powered down to his base state, and is kissing my neck. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. "Chichi."

"Maybe you were holding my hips a little too hard. But otherwise I'm fine. Don't give me that look. It felt good to feel your strength." I finally was able to wrap my arms around his neck. "You make me happy when I feel your strength in everything you do to me. It feels like I get all of my Goku. Strength that used to destroy your enemies, is used to love me. It feels really good." He was smiling.

"Well, in that case." He smirked at me, before flipping me on top of him. "Want to break the bed?" I was completely shock that he would suggest that. "Fine. But you're not leaving this bed, unless I say so."

"Oh my. Am I still on punishment?" He nod his head. "What if I have to use the bathroom?" He smirked at me.

"You'll be able to use it; just know we'll go a couple of rounds in there too." I felt my face burning up at that. "Correction. You can't leave our room unless I say so." I then felt my whole-body burn. That's when he left me a bit, and he stuffed me. "Ah." As I rode him, he kept saying how much he loves me. The rest of the night I was left begging, and feeling on the verge of my limit, only to find I still had stamina to do more. Goku was really not letting up, and I just loved it. Come morning I tried to get out of Goku's arms, only to be held tighter. "If you have the energy to get out of bed, you have the energy for another round."

"Goku!"

"Goku, nothing. You wanted your husband. You're going to get him. Now open to me." With that, we didn't leave the bed the rest of the day. When it came to dinner time was when I finally allowed out our room. This is when Goten came home. But that didn't stop him, when bed time came. Only difference was I couldn't scream. Then when Monday came, it took everything to be able to walk out of bed. That, and a certain husband cuddling me. I kept trying to get out his hold, but he held me tighter. "How about a quick good morning round before breakfast."

"Goku! Goten needs to get ready to go back to school." He made an annoyed noise, and nuzzled my neck.

"But Chichi. Just one more round. You smell so good." I then felt his hand move south between my legs, and started to work me. "And you're so wet. Just one more round."

If I didn't feel so exhausted it would have been easier to get him off. "Goku, please. Once Goten goes to school, then maybe, a round or two." He annoyingly let me go, and said he wanted pancakes.

…

I'm not even a half year into college, and already I finished all the assignments. Plus, I start new classes next week. A full semester that was supposed to last 6 months, ended being three for me. It even got to the point my teachers asked for my help, in setting up their lesson plans. I was even asked to be a tutor. It was actually fun, since it gave me something to do on my off days. My class schedule was always 3 classes for 2 days. Then I would work on assignments for at least a full day, sometimes pull over to a half day. And on my free time, Bulma would ask if I could cover her for at least 30 minutes. Usually because of a conference call. I didn't mind, since I wasn't busy. But when my free days did become busy, like being Saiyaman or tutoring, it was very rewarding. Now on the weekends, those are the days I actually looked forward to.

Sometimes Videl would sleep over, even though she also slept over on weekdays. Weekends I hanged with friends, and even visit my parents and Goten. Whenever I did Goten didn't let me go. Mom kept trying to stuff my face. No matter how much I tell her I'm eating fine, she'll still complain that I've gotten skinny. Dad also didn't light up. I was feeling stuffocated with love and it felt amazing. I just didn't admit to them that I was kind of having trouble keeping my apartment clean. If I said that, mom would flip and make me take her over. I can't have that. Definitely nowhere near the bedroom. Not saying, my place a mess, just it doesn't have mom's touch.

Like during the first two weeks I was a panic mess, just trying to do everything mom does. I knew mom did a lot to keep the house it working order, but I never realized how much. Even doing my own laundry didn't have her magic touch. Definitely when came to ironing my clothes. I almost broke down and was going to call her for help. But I just can't. She'll just take over and I'll learn nothing. And when Videl came to visit, after class once, she was even surprised. After that day, every time she came over somehow, she transfer into a cleaning machine. Even when I told her not to. I'm glad we were able to work together on that. And when it came to meals, I learned the real cost of the food bill. Wow, and mom had to get enough to full 3 bottomless pits. I don't give mom enough credit. Then Videl became my savor again, when she stated she was learning to cook better. During the times she visited, or slept over, she became my hero.

When Videl's 18th birthday came, I was so happy I had a free schedule. Even she had a free schedule. Best part, she had slept over the night before. I was just admiring her sleeping, till she mumbled a good morning. "Good morning to you, too, birthday girl." She smiled, and mumbled for me to shut up. She then turned around and had her back against me. "Does this beautiful, mammalian, voluptuous female like to fornicate from behind, on her birthday?"

She started to giggle. "If this intelligential, hulking, homo sapiens hybrid so desires."

I couldn't help snicker at that, as I kissed her neck, and rose her leg over my hip. "You definitely know how to speck my parlance." I licked my mark on her, before thrusting into her welcoming tight canal. As I thrusted into her our lips fought to stay together, and my hands couldn't get enough of her skin. The moment she reached her third climax I finally let myself fill her. I kept kissing her. "I'll make breakfast. Do you want the princess treatment, and get breakfast in bed?" She giggle before saying she would love that. When I got out bed, she slapped my behind. "You'll get that later." She started giggling behind her hand, as I walked away. When I came back with her breakfast, she almost attacked me. "Hey! I am currently not on the menu, you wonderful cannibal. Eat you're frugivore breakfast first. Then you can have some meat later." She giggled as she started eating her breakfast. With that, I went and made mine. When I came back, I was attacked again. I looked to her plate, and it was empty. Guess it's time to give someone her morning dose of protein.

As I'm thrust her from behind, she moaning every part of the human brain, starting at the medulla oblongata around to the cerebellum. She said all that in the time frame of coming four times. Boy was it hard not to join her, especially after limbic lobe. When she came a fifth time, I finally climax. That felt really good. After she clasp, she turned on her back. "What type of particles make up the human body?"

At that I almost rammed into her. "99% hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen. Ah. And oxygen. You really like playing with my tail stub, don't you?" I kissed her wonderful lips. Years I forgot that I even had a tail. But we found out that part of me is still sensitive, she took full advantage every time. The rest of her birthday we barely left the bed. When I gave her, her 18th orgasm of the day is when we finally left the room. We took a quick shoulder, and headed into town. Since her dad also wanted to spend time with her on her birthday. "Even though I would rather keep you all to myself." She giggled at that.

…

I can't believe him! How dare he yell at me! All I was doing was trying to help. But no. No one could touch his precious books. For goodness sake! They were a complete mess. What order was that anyway? Clearly not alphabetical. Whatever system that was, it's clearly wrong. "Um, Ms. Videl, is something that matter?" I didn't even realize I flew all the way to the lookout. I guess I was just so mad.

"Sorry, Dende. It's really nothing. I'm just clearly angry at someone with a brain so small, that it's smaller than a subatomic." I just continued working back and forth. No way am I going to apologize to that jerk. If anything, he should apologize to me for yelling at me for no reason. All I was doing was trying to help. So ungrateful. "I'm sorry to ask this. But I can stay help for the night. I just want to be as far away from that no-good boyfriend of mine." That's when I started to feel the tears falling. All I was trying to do was help, and he yelled at me.

"Oh, please don't cry Ms. Videl. Mr. Piccolo what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. This is their first fight. They should figure it out." Then there was a long pause, before he said. "Guess they're going to finish it now, or never." I hope he doesn't mean that… He did. Because just then Gohan landed at the lookout. I didn't even want to look at him. I turned around and walked away.

"Videl wait." I just kept ignoring him, and I continued walking. I was just about to touch the steps, when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Videl." I turned around and kicked him. How dare he! He was scrambling to get up. "Videl, please. Listen." I didn't want to hear it. So, I tried to fly away. He got in my way so fast, that I bumped into him. He was holding my shoulders. "Look at me Videl." I didn't want to. "Videl!" Did he just raise his voice at me, AGAIN! I got ready to punched him, till I say his face. He was crying. "Videl I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." How could I ever stay mad when he looks so hurt?

I opened my arms for a hug, and he hugged me tightly. "There, there. I forgive you."

"Even when I compulsively burst into anger?" I rubbed his back, and told him it's ok. "I'm a jerk, aren't I?"

"The biggest." He stopped hugging me, and was wiping his tears. "Can you show me how you organize your books? So, next time I know." He gave me a smile and nodded. We then said bye to the other 3 and was off.

…

It was officially my 18th birthday, when I heard the doorbell rang. Videl was still sleeping. How often she slept over you, would think we already lived together. Then the door decided to remind me I had visitors. Who would come so earlier in the morning? So exhausted. The moment I open the door, I automatic regret it. I slammed it, and ran to the bedroom. CRAP! They should learn to call before stopping by. Not only did I get dress, but also wake up a naked Videl. The moment I opened the door again, they looked confused. Well, it's not my fault I didn't know they were coming.

I finally invited them in, and already mom was pointing out everything wrong with the apartment. Goten was smiling at first, till he started sniffing, and then gave me a weird look. Dad was snickering behind his hand. Why didn't you guys call before coming here? "Your mom wanted to surprise you. Hope we didn't _interrupt_ anything important." Dad then started laughing as he walked over to mom. And that's when Videl finally stepped out of the room. Thank goodness she was dressed. But dad's laughing still didn't make the situation better. Especially when Videl face turned red, and close the door to the bedroom, with her inside. "Chichi. I told you, we should have came in the afternoon."

The rest of the morning was kind of embarrassing. Especially trying to keep Goten from asking about the smell. And dad's laughing was just the icing on the cake. Once they left, it was the best moment ever. Especially with a certain someone between my legs. Even more that I was sandwich between her breast, while her tongue worked my tip. By the time I came I wanted more. To my great disappointment, she ran to the room. But I was quickly impressed when she came back out. She was wearing a maid outfit, and not the one that covers up well. I'm definitely going to enjoy my birthday.

…

After what happened on Gohan's birthday, Chichi now calls before heading to see our son. Boy was that funny. Especially how he looked; as if we caught him just in the middle of it. Poor boy. Thank goodness Chichi asked that we drove to him, instead of just popping in. That's might have really horrified Gohan. Good to see my son is doing well. It also felt good how peaceful life has been. Man, if I was still dead, I would have missed all these wonderful moments.

Even though, I make sure to work on the field, I do slack off a bit to train. Maybe if I make enough by November, Chichi would allow me to go training at King Kai's for a bit. I need a serious work out. Starting to feel a bit rusty, and weak.

Or maybe I could ask Chichi let me take a few days off. Not much, just maybe a day or two. That way I could get a good training session in. Even I could tell I need to work out. Even loving my wife seems different. Like I'm off my game in some way. I definitely need to get some training in, somehow. Chichi's going to kill me. Heck, if I'm as weak as I feel she'll definitely be able to kill me.

…

I been in university for a year, and I'm already halfway through the bachelor part of the course. Plus, thanks to a few teachers, I'm going to be a paid tutor, starting next year. From there my schedule has become a little busier, but I still made time for a lot of other things. Especially if I didn't want my parents showing up at the university. I was also able to figure a way to still do some form of training. I just wore weighted clothes, and carry weights in my bookbag. Plus, the books, of course. And I gave plenty of attention to my Videl every night, even when she didn't sleep over.

Only downside, my eye sight has changed. I could see fine, from far away. But I come to need reading glasses. I found that to be funny. And when mom and dad found out, I couldn't help laugh at their expressions. They were completely shock. Even dad looked a bit sad. Well, I guess these would be one of the downsides to being half human.

Once I started the tutoring job, Bulma slowly started to stop paying for things for me. She mostly paid the rent, and I took care of everything. Well, we split the food bill for now. I even work through my 19th birthday. But I made sure that during Videl's birthday she got a wonderful morning, and night. Classes was becoming more of a joke each semester. To the point, I became a substitute teacher, for the classes I'm supposed to be a student for. But hey, it paid, and I was saving up for a special surprise.

Before long, I was working on my Masters, while working as a full-time teacher, at the same university. Tomorrow is Videl's 20th birthday, and I made reservations at a restaurant. I really hope she loves my little birthday gift. The fact she went to the same university, made it easier to catch each other. I told her about how I was taking her to dinner, and that I'll pick her up by 7. With that I went home, and got ready. I even made sure that box was nicely tuck in my pocket. I was still nervous, but I know I could do this. I was even happy that I asked Erasa to help me pick the perfect one.

While we waited on the first course, we made small talk. Mostly about classes, and how funny our relationship started. It was such a wonderful moment. After dinner, we went on a walk-through a nearby park. When we reached a bench, I decided now would be the perfect time for her surprise. "Videl, you're the most wonderful thing that ever happened in my life. And I hope you'll forever be in mine, as I forever in yours." She asked what was I talking about. At that moment I got on one knee and asked the magic question. "Videl, will you marry me?"


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111: A Son's Wedding**

"Chichi?"

"Mm, Goku?" We were still coming down from having an intense round intimacy. She was snuggling really close, while drawing circles on my chest.

"Do I seem weaker to you?" She stopped and I could tell she was looking at me.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" I didn't know how to answer that. "Well, you still seem like my big, strong husband." There was a paused, while she placed her head on my chest. "But I have noticed that some of your clothes are starting to seem big on you." Oh great. I covered my face with my hand. I am getting weaker. No wonder I been feeling off. Even if I ask her, I doubt Chichi would let me. But I'll ask anyway.

"Babe, can I please get some days to be able to heavily train?" There was a tight tension in the air. I'm already excepting a no. At this point, I'm expecting her to yell at me for even asking.

"I don't see why not." I'm completely thrown off guard. I look at her, hoping I didn't hear wrong. "You been a good husband. You work, you help with Goten. You even help with Gohan. I see why you can't take training days." I couldn't help pulling her on top of me, and kissing those wonderful lips. "But you can't leave earth to train. And you can't completely stop working either."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah." She sat up and moved closer to my face. She now had her core hovering over me. "Every time you come back, I want to feel your strength. Do I make myself clear?" I brought her down a bit lower, and started to devour her. "Mm. Such a good husband."

…

Since our visit for Gohan's 18th birthday dad seem pretty upset. I don't think it's because of Gohan, since whenever Gohan is mention dad is super happy. I only catch dad looking upset when he comes from a long dad from the fields. Dad also been slowly eating less, and that worries mom. It worries me too. After dinner, when dad does his usually sets, me and mom notice he doesn't go all the way to his usual number. Somewhere along the way it went down by at least 30. Then mom would sometimes tell me to go to Trunks for the weekend. Something about making dad happy. But whenever I come back, even though dad is wearing a huge smile, he still seems off.

Then one morning, before school, dad seems a bit excited about something. Before I head to school, he kisses mom and walks over to me. He tells me to behave, and when he gets back, he wants to hear everything I've done. I asked what he meant. He says he's going on a training trip for the week, and so he wants me to make sure not to give mom any trouble. It's no fair dad gets to go on a training trip. But he did tell me, that during summer time, he'll see if mom would let him take me. That cheered me up.

So, that became our new normal. Dad taking training trips one week out of every month, during farming season. Off season he would go training every day, but will at least be home at night. Also, during summer break, I would go training with him. We even trained with uncle Vegeta and Trunks. Some weekends, even Gohan tagged along.

During the times I was free, and couldn't go with dad, I was able to hang with Trunks. We even had days where even Marron joined the fun. That's how we found out that Krillin was going to start police academy soon. Also, Gohan started working for the university as a tutor, at first. We were all proud of him. These past two years were looking more and more exciting.

Then one day, Gohan came home, and was looking for dad. He said it was something important. Luckily, this wasn't dad's training week. When dad came home from the fields, is when we all sat in the den. Gohan wouldn't tell us what was going on yet. He said we had to wait for 3 more people. Before long, Videl, her dad, and Buu came. Now that there were 3 more people, does that mean Gohan was going to tell us now? Why is Videl hiding her left hand? And why is Gohan smiling a lot?

"Mom, dad." "Dad." "We're engaged!" That's when Videl showed us her hand, and there was a ring on it. Mom screamed and quickly hugged them. Even Videl's dad screamed and hugged them. What's going on? I looked back at dad, and he had a super big smile. All three of them said congratulations. I was still so confused. It took me a moment to realize the reason Videl had a ring on her left hand. THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED! That's when I jumped up and bomb rush to hugged them. My big brother and sister are going to get officially married! This is the happiest news ever!

…

My little man is going to get married! This is the best news ever. He's grown so much. He's been through a lot. He deserves this happiness. Chichi and Hercule are already giving them an ear full of how they should plan the wedding, and all those things. I can't help to feel so proud at how happy my Gohan is going to be. He's not only was able to follow his own dreams, he also found love. I can't stop admiring how big his smile is, and how he's beaming with joy. Once Chichi and Hercule are done holding them for dear life, I finally give the soon to be married couple my own congratulation hug. "You two are in for one hell of an adventure." They both have big smiles, as they said thank you.

Once they left, I had to deal with a very emotionally charged wife and an over the top Goten. I can't blame them, I'm excited too. After some time, Goten finally went to bed. When me and Chichi got to our room, she started crying as she hugged me. "Goku! Our baby is getting married! I'm so happy!"

I held her tight, and rubbed her back. "I'm so happy, too. Our Gohan is going to be so happy." Before long we ended up naked on the bed. I was admiring the faint scar that was form the day our Gohan was born. I was even kissing it, as Chichi rubbed my head. "Our little Gohan was such a wonderful handful. Not even born and already had daddy panicking. Feeling him grow in you was such a joy." I kept kissing along the scar. "Our little Gohan was so perfect." I rest my head next to the scar, as I traced my fingers along it. "Now look at him. He's becoming a man. He doesn't need daddy no more." She kept rubbing my head, as she hummed. "Before we know it our baby is going to become a daddy, too." That's when I finally got up, and wrapped my arms around my Chichi.

"I'm so happy you're alive to be part of this." I kissed her forehead, and told her how much I agree. "We still have Goten to baby till he becomes a man." I chuckled at that, before I kissed her neck. "And when Gohan and Videl start their own family we'll be grandparents. I'll be a grandma, and you'll be a grandpa." That thought made me happy.

"We'll be the greatest grandparents for them." She giggled as I said yes.

"But for right now, let's just worry about our baby's wedding." I agreed, and settled Chichi on my lap. "Goku?"

"Thank you." She looked confused, and asked why I said that. "For all the wonderful things you brought into my life." She had a big smile as she told me you're welcome. I started kissing along her neck. "When I was dead, the guys asked if I could turn back time, what would I change. Want to know what I said?" She kissed my forehead, and said yes. "I would change how I handle the day my first son was born. I would have fought to stay by your side the whole time. Even with the knowledge you'll live, doesn't mean I don't want to be by your side." She had tears in her eyes, as she started kissing me. "What would you change?"

"Other than Gohan's birth, absolutely nothing. I'm happy how our lives ended up. We're so lucky you're alive with us now. I feel like the luckiest person alive to have you as a husband. End through all over hardship and pain you still do everything you could to make everything ok. I love you so much, Goku."

"I love you so much, Chichi." The rest of the night I'm deep inside her, while she's trying to stay quiet.

… … …

_All that could be heard, for miles, is the sound of a baby crying. It's killing my ears. How something so small make such a loud sound. Chichi says all baby cries. But why so loud? She's trying to do that thing with, what's it called? She's changing his diaper. She said he dirty his current one. Why can't babies use the bathroom like us? Chichi says it's because he's still small. Babies are so small. Babies are so weak. I'm surprised I was able to hold him and not hurt him. That thought made me happy. _

_Our Gohan is calm now. Chichi looks so beautiful holding our son. Son? I'm a daddy. That thought made me happy. Me and my Chichi made a baby, and he's so cute. He's sleeping now. Babies sleeps a lot. Chichi looks so exhausted. Even she looks ready to go back to sleep. She doesn't even argue with me, as I carried her to our room. She wants to take Gohan to the nursery, but I want to keep them both close. After I set them in bed, I settled next to them._

_As soon as Chichi finally fell asleep, Gohan eyes opens. Oh no! I get ready for the crying, but it never comes. He's looking at me. I couldn't help smile at him. I poke his little cheek, and he smiles. He now has his tail around my wrist. I keep smiling at him. I placed my forehead to his. I try my best to whisper. "Hey there little guy. Mommy is sleeping. Can you be quiet for mommy?" He just looks at me with those cute baby eyes. Chichi did say babies don't really understand what we say, but doesn't stop us from talking to them._

_He does that hand thing that Chichi says he wants to be carried. So, I pick him up, and he's touching my face. It's so funny. Then he did something unexcepted. "Dada." What? Did he just… "Dada." I immediately reach out to Chichi, and try to shake her up. She wakes up, and is asking what's wrong. "Dada." I hear her gasp._

"_His first word." She sounds so surprise and happy. _

_Gohan turns his face to her, and does the hand thing. "Mama." She sits up, and moves closer. She has her arms wrapped around us. Gohan is touching her face. "Mama." This is just so perfect. Me and Chichi can't stop smiling at our little Gohan. He keep touching our faces, as he continues. "Dada. Mama."_

…

Today the day, and my nerves are on fire. Dad, Krillin, Mr. Piccolo, and even Vegeta is waiting with me. The wedding is about to start soon, but I can't seem to calm down. Dad and Krillin are trying to calm me down, but I just can't. "If you don't want a broken rib, you better stop pacing." Leave it to Vegeta's threats to get me to sit. Dad is trying to tell me that everything will be just fine. The moment we were told that it's going to start, I start ventilating. Dad shook me, and told me to just relax. How I got this.

As I stand by the podium I look out to the guess. I spot mom and Goten in the front. Mom has a very big smile, and I can't stop smiling back at her. Then when I hear the music starting, I stood tall, as I watched my bride come up the aisle. She looks so beautiful. This felt even more special that Dende was joining us. "Shakespeare offered to count the many ways how he loved his beloved—I have truly lost count." I could hear Videl giggle at that one.

"The first time I saw you my heart whispered 'he's the one.' My heart was so right." The rest of the wedding was magical. I saw mom cry, and even saw dad tearing up. Everyone was having fun. Our first dance it felt like I was in a dream. Everything around else just disappeared. Today was just so perfect. Having everyone here to celebrate, and feeling complete. Well, even when everyone was embarrassing telling stories about us, it still feel perfect.

Even though this one-story dad told was making me wish I could run. He was telling how this one time, mom was so tired, she didn't wake up when I was crying. Dad went on how he was panicking on what to do. I didn't need a new diaper, or wanted to bottle. Dad wanted so badly for mom to wake up to help him. But he also didn't want to wake mom because she was so tired. He tried everything mom did, and nothing worked. He tried rocking me, humming a tune. Dad even admit he wanted to pull his own hair out. He then remembered about the tail thing his grandpa did. Dad didn't want to do it. He said he rather deal with me crying till he can't hear anymore, than pull my tail. But he was getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Even he was crying as he finally did it. After that he just didn't want to let me go. That was also the day they found out being on top of dad, while he did pushups, also calm me. From then on if I started crying dad took me. Mom started laughing, and saying how dad always panicked when it came to me. Now I know where I get it from, cause mom barely panics.

The rest of the wedding went smoothly. Me and Videl was spending our honeymoon in the cabin, where we had our first Valentine's. She even packed the outfit she had as my valentine's gift. This truly is perfect.

…

After the wedding I was just left in tears. To top it off, Goku was driving us home instead of flying. My big boy was married. I'm so happy. Even Goten was saying how happy he was. Goku had a smile, but even I saw the tear holding to the corner of his eyes. Once home, Goku just wouldn't stop hugging us. When he finally did, it was bed time. He was hugging me, while resting his head on my boobs. He kept saying how proud he is of our little Gohan. I kept trying to correct him, and saying Gohan isn't little no more. "But he'll always be _my little guy_. He'll always be to me." I couldn't help smile at that, as I rub his back and head. "Remember how Gohan tried to bite the dragon ball, when we first let him hold it? And then whenever he was able to get his hands on it, all he did was put it in his mouth. He was so cute. It was hard to keep it away from him."

"And that's why you got him that hat. Which I found to be the cutest thing in the world." He held me tighter. "You spoiled Gohan to no end. If I said no, you always found a way for me to say yes. Like the time I told him he had to do homework all day."

"Yeah, and we had a 'talk' in our bedroom. Mm." I felt him rub the inside of my thigh.

"You sneaky man. You dragged me to our room, and ate me till I changed my mind. In the end, Gohan only studied for an hour that day. And you two play the rest of the day. I was so upset, but was happy how happy Gohan looked. You really did everything to make sure Gohan was happy. Even bending the rules for him." He started kissing my neck. "Like how you gave him cookies, when I said no sweets before dinner. Or how you two ate my apple pie, when I said it was for after dinner. Ah." I felt his fingers slip into my panties, and working me up. "I said no, you said yes. And you wonder why he always goes to you. Not only did you spoiled him, you rarely put him down. If he starts crying, you carried him. If he was sleepy, you carried him. When he had his first nightmare, you comfort him. The only time you even allowed me to hold him was rare. It actually made it easy to take care of everything, since I knew Gohan was in good hands. He looked up to you for everything."

"That's not true." He nibbled my ear.

"Oh, yes, it is. Mr Daddy will do anything for his little guy. You weren't much help when it came to his studies, but you encouraged him, no less. Always praising him whenever he learned something new. Always telling him how proud you are of him. You two were inseparable." He then pined me, and was removing my top. "If you were alive when Goten was born I could already tell you were going to give him the same treatment. You're trying now." He removed his top, and was working on my pants and panties. "I'm afraid how rotten you're going to spoil our future grandbabies."

"They'll be spoiled to the core." With that he started to devour me. The rest of the night I was in heaven, as he loved every inch of me.

…

After my big brother's wedding, my best friend became the word 'help.' Because for love of Dende, if I did something so small dad would either praise me or hug me. I never thought I would feel so stuffocate in my life. Mom had to save me. When it was sports day at school, and my parents came, it became a horror show. When it was my turn to race in the tracks, my dad had mom on his shoulders, flying to make sure they could see me. To top it off, he cheers so loud, it was embarrassing. Don't get me wrong. I love spending time with dad.

Heck, dad is super fun. Just not when we're around a lot of people. Even for my 9th birthday he was too much. How did Gohan put up with him? Some time after that, dad finally became fun again, and relaxed. When he's on top of everything you do, it can be annoying. When he's paying you absolutely no mind, it can be sad. But when it's the right blend of both, it's just right. That's why I love whenever he's doing his workouts at home, and I could sit on his back, or lean of his chest. We'll talk, and have fun conversations. Sometimes it even puts me to sleep.

It's been a few months since the wedding, and Gohan and Videl moved into their new home. It was so nice of Videl's dad to get it built for them. Also, recently mom has been talking about how dad should expand the farm. Lately mom just been way more relaxed than I ever seen her. I'm even allowed to visit Trunks and Marron on weekdays. I even get to sleep over during school nights. Especially after Marron and her parents moved to the city. Mom says, since they're closer to my school, it's ok.

It's almost mom's birthday soon, I wonder what we're going to do this year. My school does have the March history month thing, but I don't want to join. It also got me thinking about a problem I just realized I had. I didn't give my big brother or Videl a wedding gift. So, when I visit Trunks the week, after mom birthday, we started talking about it. It was then decided he'll help me out. Now the next problem was, what are we going to get? "Gohan doesn't need anything. Let's figure out what to get Videl."

"Let's see what our mom's like and figure out from there."

"Great idea, Trunks! And we'll go shopping next week." After that, I went home and paid super close attention to what mom likes. Which is surprising, not a whole lot of stuff. Mom doesn't get overly excited about anything. Only time she gets excited is when dad surprise her with flowers. Or when mom reads a book, and she gets to her favorite part. Mom just likes cooking and cleaning and keeping everyone happy. Scary. Both my parents are so relaxed and laid back, I don't even know if I'll learn what Videl would like watching these two.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112: The Kai's Planet**

I was in the middle of clearing the new field, when I sense Goten closing in. That's weird. Shouldn't he be in school? When I asked that he said it was Sunday. Well that makes sense. It made me a bit sad that Goten had left, after lunch. But he was on his own little mission. That boy is something else. I hope he finds the perfect gift for Videl. The rest of the day went well.

When Goten came back, and told me everything, I couldn't be any prouder. "You did a good job Goten." We were about to call it a day, when Hercule showed up. He went on about saving the world, and stuff. Saving the world? It's been years since Buu. Unless he's talking about when Vegeta's kid brother visit. That was a funny day. Then he talked about giving me this whole suit case of money. "Hold up! You can't be serious! I can't take that. That's a lot." It just doesn't feel right. It took Goten to convince me to take the money. It felt wrong, but if Goten is right, Chichi will be happy.

On the way home, I'm thinking over how I would tell her. Goten did point out a few other things. With this I could train off planet, maybe. But this is too much. When we get home, I'm about to walk away. How can I go through with this? No amount of training is worth this. The fact Chichi lets me train to begin with is a bless, that I don't want to ruin. Goten has to pull me inside. My own body is telling me to run, but it's too late. I have to do this. Ok, it's for Chichi. If she say yes to the training, that's a bonus. But most importantly, Chichi will be happy.

She said YES! She didn't even give me a time limit. She at least wants me to visit. Before I leave, I notice a fancy letter on the table. I asked her what's that. "Oh, an invitation to Bulma's birthday in two months. If you can, could you make sure to come that day?" I told her I'll try my best to remember. I give her a quick kiss, and ruffle Goten's hair, before I left.

…

The moment we got to our cabin, I finally felt relieved I could get out of this dress. Gohan even looked ready to get out his suit, but for a whole different reason. Telling from the way he's looking at me. I'm starting to worried if he'll break my dress. Since we been together, he went from nervous reck to well. I looked back at him, and he just finished taking off his tie. "Is something wrong, Videl?" I shake my head. This is probably just the whole after wedding jitters. As I watched him hang his coat, I can't help feel lucky. Even though we done sex plenty of times, this just has a different vibe to it.

Gohan just looks so comfy in pretty much everything he wears. When he drops his dress shirt, it lands with a loud thump. "Gohan, seriously! You really went out your way to even get that weighted?" He was nervously smiling, while rubbing behind his neck.

"No. I just happen to have a lining on a few places." I walked over to him, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're silly. Can't go a day without any weights."

"That's not true. I don't wear any on the weekends." I could feel his hands rubbing my sides. "Do I get to undress you first, or you'll do me?" I slap his chest, playfully, and walk away. I quickly grab my bag, and tell him to wait for me in the bedroom. Also, for him to still be dress. I head to the restroom, and change into the outfit of our first valentine's day. When I walk into the bedroom, his mouth just drops. As I walk over to the bed, his full attention is on me.

"You know the rules. No touching, and no talking." I saddle his lap, and held on to his shoulders. "Did you enjoy the wedding?" He nods his head. "Me too." I pushed him to lay on his back. I started to slowly undo his belt, and taking it out of the belt loops. I place the belt to the side, and began to unbutton his pants, then unzipper them. Using the belt, I loop it at the back of his neck, to pull him up me. I kiss his lips, and like a good boy, he doesn't kiss back. I get off his lap, and pull on the belt. He comes forward, and is on his knees, in front of me. I place a leg over his shoulder, and raise my skirt. "Eat."

I could feel his tongue working me to a slow burn. I grab hold of his hair, and grind against his face. This feels so good. I can't help use my other hand to play with one of my breasts. He's working me to where I feel I'm so close. The moment I feel that wonderful release, I get off his shoulder and face. He's licking his lips, and looking right at me. Such a good boy. I use a finger, to pull him up by his chin, and then push him to the bed. I finally pull down his pants and boxers, and watch that lovely piece of meat announce itself to the world.

Now I'm the one on my knees, as I get between his legs. I take out my fingerless leather gloves, from my shirt pocket. After I put them on before I took his staff in my hands. I started to lick him up and down, before I started to suck on his balls, while my hand worked him. I even hand a finger going in him. I bit and nibble his balls, before working my way up to his tip. I swirl my tongue around him, before taking him in my mouth. I'm racking my teeth every time I came up, and squeezed his balls as I went down. The moment I stick a second finger in him, he came all in my mouth. It leaves him panting. I soon crawl my way up his chest, and lay on top of him. I kiss his chin, before I kiss my way to his lips. I lick them, demanding entrance. Like a good boy he grants it to me. As I try to end the kiss, his lips follow me. He's so silly.

…

After the honeymoon, come to find out Videl's dad built us a home. So, we were just in the process of moving our things in. When I told Bulma this, she was so happy she could sell the apartment. I also tried telling her how I'll pay her back, but she insisted it was fine. Once me and Videl was fully moved in, we had to go back to work and studying. But at least we have each other, so, it wasn't that bad. We're officially a married couple, and that made us so happy. She also mention how she only have two more shots, and she'll be completely off birth control. There's really no rush to things, so I didn't mind.

Videl was working on a novel, and everything seem right with the world. Her dad would sometimes visit, which was nice, when I was at work. Sometimes even mom would visit. Usually when Goten was at school, and dad at the fields. It was nice. Then came a surprising, but not so surprising, news that dad went to King Kai's to train. "But your father did say he'll try making it for Bulma's birthday. Are you two coming?"

"Yeah. I'm off that day. So, it wouldn't be a problem." The rest of the visit was nice. Even when mom tried to take over Videl's kitchen. That was funny. Mom will always be mom. "Mom, you're a guess. You can just relax." The face she gave almost seem like I stabbed her in the heart. "Mom."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just can't help it, you know." We both smiled, and made small chat.

…

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! What makes you think that I would let you train on my planet? Especially after what you did to us! And you don't even try to revive us either! So, scram, GOKU!"

"Come on King Kai. Please. Besides, the last I check earth's dragon balls can only revive people within a year time frame. So, it would be impossible to revive you now. And does it even matter, since you live here anyway." He kept hitting my head, and yelling how it does matter. Something about it being the principle of the matter. "Look, I'll ask Dende to see if he had changed that rule. So, can you stop screaming at me." He agrees and I quickly head to Dende. Turns out during the seven years, after my death, he was playing around with the dragon's powers. So, now it can do a revive, and doesn't matter when the person died. Good to know. I tell King Kai this, and I promised that the next time we use the dragon balls, I'll wish him, Bubbles, and Gregory back.

"Well, since we got that settled, there is one more thing you have to do." Oh great, it's this one. Let's see if I could come up with a good one. What was it that Goten said?

"Why are eggs not very much into jokes?"

"Why?"

"Because they could crack up." King Kai started laughing a storm, and said I could stay and train. Awesome.

"Wait!" I looked back at him worried. "When did you lose weight? Also, I hope you really don't plan to train in that. You look like you're going on a safari than actually training."

"One, maybe. Two, could you help me out then?" He snickered before he gave me a track suit. Time to get some heavy training time in. As time goes by, I'm starting to feel like my old stuff again. Not like I wasn't myself, just strength wise, I'm feeling better. Feeling my muscles being worked to the limit. My lungs burning as I try to reach the end of my set. I'm even able to carry 10 times more than before I was revived a second time. At the end of every training session I was high on the adrenaline rush, and wanting to push myself even further. I did make sure to take plenty of breaks, which was usually me eating and sleeping. Thanks to having a wallet with my family pictures, it was easier to sleep, being so far from home. Especially since I could look at a picture of my Chichi before I fell asleep.

I was reaching the end of the month, and wondering if I should take a day or two off. I been working really hard, so, it'll be ok to take a small break. I let King Kai know, and quickly pop behind my Chichi. Lucky for me, it was almost bed time, and she was alone in our room. "Goku, you know how much I hate that."

I hug her, and bury my nose in her neck. "Sorry. So, is everything ok? I don't sense Goten home."

"He's sleeping over Bulma's today. Goku, stop it." She giggles, as I spin her around, and land a kiss on her forehead. "You hungry?" I shake my head, and carry her. I take her in to the bathroom with me, and she tells me that she already took a shower. "Don't give me that—" I kiss her. Not only did I not end up deep in my wife, as we showered, I had her again in our bed. It felt good to be home. As we snuggled, Chichi reminded me that Bulma's birthday was coming up. "In about another week. Please come."

"What day?"

"It's a Friday. Next Friday. She's having this bingo tournament, and it'll be so nice to win as a family." I told her I'll try my best to remember. "I mean it, Goku."

"I know, I know. Are you making pancakes tomorrow?" She giggles, and says she'll think about it. "What about bacon and eggs?" She slaps my arms, and tells me to go to sleep. "But I want to know. Hey! You smell like apple pie. Did you?"

"Yes." I got up from the bed, and was making my way to the door. "Goku. Put some boxers on, and you better leave me a slice." I quickly head to get a pair of boxers, and rush out the room. My Chichi's apple pies are the best. I cut out a slice for her, and eat the rest. Yum. Always has an extra kick after having my wife in my mouth. Best combination ever. When I get back to bed, she ask if I made sure to leave her a slice. I tell her I did, and that I wish I could have more. "There was more yesterday, but that's you're fault for missing out. Now, get some sleep." We shared a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

…

Oh, my sweet Goku came home. Even if was for a short while, it still felt nice. He even said he'll try his best to come to Bulma's party. He also seems so happy. Plus, his muscles were feeling really tight. Guess he's getting a good workout at King Kai's. That's good to know. Since he's been gone, I tried to take care of the field myself. It's not that bad, if it wasn't for the evidence of his sneaky training. Thankfully I just had to worry about weeding. It should begin raining soon, so he's going to have to stay, the next time he comes home. He needs to get back to work.

My dear husband isn't going to get away that easily. That money is going to Goten's college funds, and as backup. But my husband still needs to work. I finally got him to do so, and I'm not letting him slip. Bulma's birthday was just around the corner, and no word from Goku. Why do I even bother sometimes? As I work on the fields today, I spot something under a nearby tree. It's just a shiny rock.

Once I had Goten ready, I quickly got ready myself. I do feel a bit sad that Goku still hasn't shown. I really shouldn't be surprised. He's probably so into training he probably forgot. That man is just so forgettable sometimes. The party was going well, till these strange people came. Who knew Vegeta had friends? And Vegeta sure acting weird. Almost as if he's scared. This can't be happening. It was such a wonderful day, now the earth is in danger, again.

Everything was going so perfect. My husband was alive again. My eldest son started his own life. Everything was so peaceful. But something just had to come up. My sons thrown into another fight right before my eyes. There's just no winning, is there? In a way, I'm glad Goku did keep training Goten. Even glad he still trained. But this is ridiculous. And all this person wants is to fight some guy we never heard about. If he doesn't, he'll destroy our home. We were finally at peace, and this happens.

Wow. My husband reached a new form. It's actually kind of cool. Watching the fight was both terrifying, and exciting. Once the fighting was over, that guy warned he might return. Once everything is settled, we're left thinking what's next. Also, after the whole shock of the matter died down, Gohan and Videl officially announce they were expecting parents. Everyone couldn't stop congratulating them. Even my Goku couldn't stop hugging them, and saying how happy he was for them. Today started on a good note, had a rocky middle, and ended on a high note.

On the way home, Goku and I couldn't stop cheering how our baby is going to have a baby. Goten even joined in the cheering spirit. Once we settled Goten to bed, Goku just wouldn't stop hugging me. When we entered our room, is when the nagging thoughts of the day came rushing in. I then flipped Goku on his back, and started screaming where was he. He looked completely lost as he got back up. I kept trying to hit him, as he tried to keep my arms at my side. "I'm sorry. Chichi, calm down. I'm sorry." I felt the tears sliding down my face. The moment Goku let go, I punched him in the face. "Ow. Chichi, what was that for?"

"Where the hell were you, Goku? If this was a normal birthday, I could forgive you about not showing up. But this wasn't! I was scared! You wasn't around! The boys had to fight! Vegeta wasn't even enough! Goku!" He kept looking down, and didn't say anything. "Goku, speak to me! What happened?"

He finally looked at me, and there was fear written all over his face. "I don't know what happened, ok. When I remembered about Bulma's party, I was going to come. But King Kai was at first saying how I shoulder. Then he started panicking and saying I should. It was a huge mess, ok. Then that Beerus guy came, we had a quick match. By that you could say he gave me the run around, and then beat me with 2 hits." Goku looked very chagrin by that fact. For someone who prides himself in giving his all, and not being taken down easy. The fact someone outmatched him in two moves must feel humiliating.

I couldn't help to hug my husband. "It's ok. It's ok." I felt him hug me tighter. "You're still my big strong husband to me."

"Thanks. But hey." I looked up at him, and he was smiling. "Our Gohan is going to be a daddy. And you look lovely today." I couldn't help smile at that.

…

Oh crap! I almost forgot today is Bulma's birthday. I should really go. She'll kill me if I don't. Even worse, Chichi will be mad if I don't show. I'm telling King Kai this and he's laughing; saying why she I care. He's even saying I shouldn't even go. If he thinks I shouldn't than I shouldn't argue. I was working on my second rep when King Kai, panicking, tells me never mind and should go. What's the big deal? He starts panicking more, before he says how it's too late. He then tells me to hide in his home, and to not come out for any reason. As I'm hiding, I peak through the window.

Out of nowhere, two people are standing front of King Kai. He's bowing and talking very nervous. I can't hear well what they are saying. The tall one looked my way. Can he tell I'm looking? I go down, and hope he didn't notice me. When I look back up, he's shaking his head. He's now speaking to King Kai, and pointed at the house. King Kai is sweating a lot, as he calls out to me. Guess I'm going to find out who these people are.

As I step out, I notice the cat-like person is looking at me weird. I say a very friendly hi, and King Kai punches my side. Saying that's not how I greet a god. A god? Who's the god? He points at the cat and says he's Lord Beerus, God of Destruction. "Oh, I'm sorry." I then politely, bow as I say. "It's a great honor to meet you Lord Beerus." Wouldn't Chichi be proud that I finally got that right. Lord Beerus walks up to, and is poking at me. He mumbles something about a super sayian god, whatever that is. He then flat out ask me if I know what that is. "I never heard of such a thing. Is it even real?" He doesn't look happy with my answer.

He tells the other person how this is a waste of his time. As they about to leave, I asked King Kai a little about them. He tells me that Lord Beerus is one of the strongest beings in the universe. Stronger than Buu and Cell combine. That actually got me excited. I quickly ask if I could have a moment. King Kai is trying to stop me. I ask this Lord Beerus if it would be possible to have a quick match. That I'm curious about his strength. He at first doesn't look interested, but the person next to him is smiling. That person tells him that he should at least humor me. How it might lead to some interesting results. I have a strange feeling about this now.

As I get ready to face off, I feel a strange tingle going along my spine. I don't like this. I start at my base form, and he seems unfazed by me. I keep powering up and attacking, but still nothing. I go into super sayian 3 and he's still about to block all my moves with a single finger. What is the world is going on? I have long realized I couldn't sense anything coming off him. If I wasn't looking at him, I wouldn't even known he was here. I'm putting everything I got into this little… Is it even a fight anymore? I'm completely outclassed. But he hasn't laid a finger on me. That's what's really getting me mad. I could stand being outclassed, if the person was actually fighting back. I can't with this. "Why won't you fight back! Is defending all you're good at? How sad. At least give me something."

"You sure about that, sayian?" I tell him I'm sure. He then smirks. "Maybe a little demotion would put an end to this pathetic excuse of a fight." At that moment I felt the blood drain form my face. He moved so fast I didn't get a chance to blink. He flicked me back, before he broke my shoulder. That pain was felt throughout my whole left side of my body. I couldn't move. I was left in complete agonizing pain, that I didn't know what to do with myself. I never felt pain like this before. I felt broken ribs, a beam shooting through me, my heart feeling like it was being squeezed to death, feeling my heart completely stop, being explode and burned to bits, but nothing came close to this. This pain made me wish it killed me. This pain left me feeling like all my strength is nothing.

Once King Kai healed me, I rushed to earth. That Beerus guy said he was going there next. I have to make sure my family is safe. When I got to earth, I kept a close eye. Maybe I could find out his weakness. Wow, Vegeta was able to land a few blows on him, and I couldn't. Now my sons and Trunks are facing him. This isn't good. That other guy is just doing nothing, while this Beerus is hurting everyone. Oh no! He's going to destroy the earth! I can't let that happen! I tried talking to him, but he keeps demanding about this super sayian god. Then I thought maybe we could get him using the dragon balls.

Turns out, we could make a super sayian god. But who will it be? Surprisly, but not surprisly, everyone choose me. The whole thing didn't work at first. Then we got the most exciting news ever. If the earth wasn't in danger, I would top of the world over joyed. Videl is pregnant. There's going to be another sayian. So, this ritual is going to work now. This power is incredible. Maybe it could help me defeat Beerus.

As the battle rage on, there's a moment where it seems that I completely failed. This can't be! Chichi. My sons. My friends. They all are counting on me. I can't fail them. My strength returns, and I'm toe to toe with Lord Beerus again. It was looking close to an even match. Till he was unleashing an attack to blow up the earth. I surprisly was able to stop everyone. Once the fighter was over, with the promise of there might be a next time, things seem to finally calm down.

After getting an earful from Vegeta and Bulma, I was able to eat with my sons. This is when Gohan and Videl re-announce they were going to be parents. It made me so happy to settle in the fact my Gohan was going to be a daddy. My little man grew up, got married, and is now an excepting dad. I couldn't be any prouder of that fact. They're going to be great parents.

When me and Chichi are finally alone, do I finally let today settle. After getting flipped by Chichi, and yelled at, it wasn't making anything better. Today was just awful. Only thing good about today was finding out our son was going to be a dad. As I laid in bed with her, my mind kept wondering about that god like power. Is doing that ritual the only way? Will I never be able to achieve it on my own? There has to be another way. Maybe one day I could find out how, but right now it's the least of my worries.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113: Granddaughter Pan**

I can't believe this! I'm just so excited. When we got home, I just couldn't put Videl down. She's pregnant! We're going to be parents! Why couldn't I tell? Was I so into work that I missed the signs? Before the cell games, and mom was pregnant, dad knew right away. But than dad already knew how mom body was. Since this is Videl, how come I couldn't tell? Then again, she didn't show signs like mom. She didn't eat more. Her ki wasn't all over the place.

When we got home, I couldn't stop touching her. we ended on the couch, with her sitting on my lap as I felt just below her bellybutton. I wanted to feel the ki of our growing child. It was faint, but it felt wonderful. I asked her when she found out she was excepting. "Last week. I had unbelievable back headache. So, I went to the doctor, to see what was the cause. While there, did some test, everything but one came back clean." She then placed her hand over mine. "You could guess which test came back with different results." We both smiled.

As the days goes by, I did try to make sure I left work right away. I even took some of it actually home, so I could finish there. I made sure the Videl barely put pressure on herself. Remembering how mom was, when pregnant with Goten still played in my head. Mom was doing everything, and didn't accept help. I didn't make it easier on her either. Videl is not going through that. I'll make it my soul duty that she'll have a stress-free pregnancy. Even though insist she's perfectly fine, I still made her sit while I did everything around the house. She's not allowed to do anything while I'm home. I'll cook, clean, press my own clothes, and make sure she's ok. I even stopped wearing weighted clothes, and having weights in my bag. I didn't want to hurt her by mistake.

Every night, I would even feel the little one's ki, and it makes me so happy. My Videl is perfect. Our growing child is perfect. After about 3 or so months her belly was starting to show. It was such a wonderful sight to wake up to, and go to sleep to. I would hold my Videl super close as I admire both her, and our child. I also came to notice a few other things along the way. For example, how more irresistible Videl had become. Every day I had to fight the urge to keep her in bed with me. Now that was a fun side effect, that I don't mind. Especially Videl loves the way I wake her up in the morning. An early breakfast is always good on my watch. Since she's pregnant I also took it upon myself to do all the work in the bedroom, too.

Then came the wonderful day that Videl went in for her ultrasound, and we found out the gender of our baby. It's going to be a girl. That got me excited. We're going to have a little Videl. When we came home from the ultrasound, we were surprised that mom and dad was waiting for us. How did they? Videl must have told them about today. I was so worried about her I completely forget to inform my own parents. I was surprised that her dad wasn't here. He usually always comes to visits on Saturdays.

As I watched mom and Videl gush over the ultrasound pictures, I couldn't stop feeling a strong sense of joy. When I looked over at dad, he had a huge smile as he too watched mom and Videl. Then Videl surprised us both when she asked dad to feel her belly. Dad face turned red, and stutter if she was sure. He was very hesitant at first. When he finally did touch her, there was a shrine to his eyes, as he smile. "She's perfect." This was a nice moment. When Videl moved away, to sit back down, dad look like he was fighting a frown. With the same hand he touch Videl, he ruffled my hair. He wasn't looking at me, but he sure had a huge smile. When mom and dad were leaving, mom had to struggle with dad. Dad didn't want to leave yet. It was funny to watch.

…

Since that whole fight with Beerus, Chichi went back to the no training rule, and Goten should only focus on studying. I get that she got scared, but I feel that might be a little too much. It took some time to finally calm her down about it. Also, I wasn't allowed off planet again. That's ok. There's actually a few things I'm looking forward to, that I don't want to miss out. For a good two months, Chichi watched me work, or joined, depending on her mood. She was just making sure I didn't sneak in any training. That's fine, since I get to spend time with her. When she wasn't with me at the field, she was visiting Gohan. Even though, I'm supposedly working, I keep track of her ki. Then when she's with our son, and an excepting Videl, I like to sense all their kis. Even the small, faint one that's growing. That always puts a smile on my face. Our son is going to be a father of his own.

Then one day, Chichi gets a call, saying that Videl was going to get her ultrasound thingy today. Goten was in school, and since I was on break, I went with her. Not like I don't visit our son, just that she does it more. Especially since she wants me to work the fields. When we got there, Gohan and Videl still wasn't home. Chichi was bouncing with excitement, and I couldn't help smile at that. If I remember correctly those ultrasound thingies tell you more about the growing baby. When the couple did should up, they had super big smiles.

So, it's a girl. I'm going to have a granddaughter. Wow. I don't know what I'm more excited about. The fact that Gohan is having a daughter, or the fact I'm going to be a grandpa to a girl. I can't stop smiling at how wonderful this all is. My first son grew up, got married, and now is going to be a daddy to a little girl. I can't stop feeling proud of him. He doing so well for himself. He's following his dreams, and even starting a family.

Videl then surprises me, by saying I could feel the baby. I don't know what to do. I'm just shock that I even get to do so. When I do touch her belly, and sense the little girl's ki, it's like a magical moment. It's almost liked a spark of a lot of little things at once. It's almost like how Gohan was, when I first sense him. Yet this one is different. It's like a rainbow of different energy. "She's perfect." I even got to feel a faint kick. Awe. The moment Videl backed away, so she can sit back down, I was fighting a frown. That little girl as already claim her grandpa. I wanted to continue feeling her ki, but it's not my place. My Gohan did a good job. I couldn't help ruffle his hair.

I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to stay close as possible. Just a few more minutes. It took everything for Chichi to get me to walk out the door. On the way home I couldn't stop looking at my hand. When we finally get home, we see Goten trying to find something to eat. Were we really gone for that long? Chichi tells him to calm down, and that she'll start dinner. While she does that, I end up playing with Goten. Goten. I started remembering when I found out that Chichi was pregnant with him.

…

_We weren't training today, and Gohan left to go see Krillin. It was just me and Chichi, and that was perfect. She just finished hanging the laundry, when I hugged her from behind. When I did so she started giggling, but I also noticed something different. I took a deep whiff of her neck, and I caught the scent of _it_. Could this really be happening? I held Chichi tighter, and focused on her ki, trying to sense if there were anything different. There was. It was faint, but it was there. I took another whiff of her, and I definitely could smell it. That one scent I only smelled once, and that was almost 10 years ago. The same scent she had when… when… She was PREGNANT!_

_Both fear and joy washed over me. But then I remembered last year. She had the same scent, and I waited 2 weeks, but nothing changed. The scent actually went away. Not this time. If she wasn't pregnant now, she's going to be when I'm done with her. I picked her up, and carried her to our room. Which caught her by complete surprised. We put our lives on hold for far too long. She's not the only one who wants another baby._

_Every night, for two weeks, I poured my heart and soul into my Chichi. At first, she was more worried about waking Gohan. But after a while those thoughts left as I made her feel good. Plus, to my great delight, she was pregnant. I was both happy and worried. Maybe I was being a little selfish, but I really wanted to give my wife another baby. But I wanted to surprise her, with the news, after the fighting was over. At night, while I held her, I enjoyed feeling that new growing ki. We're going to have another child. After that day, was when I felt that strange energy. That's when the panic started to sink in. Did I make a mistake?_

…

As we ate dinner, I couldn't stop looking between Goten and Chichi. They both asked what was wrong, which I reply nothing. After dinner, I did my usual before bed workout, while Goten read on my back. Even after I finished, and it was time for bed, I didn't want to let Goten out of my grasp yet. I'll have moments like these, and he would want to get out of my hugs. Not that he doesn't like spending time with me. It's just when I really don't want to let him go, that he starts asking me to let him go. "Don't worry dad. I love you." That put a smile to my face, as I watched him give Chichi a good night hug.

When me and Chichi got to bed, I couldn't help myself, and place a hand over her stomach. I even did a sad sigh. "Goku." I looked up at Chichi's worried face. "Is something wrong?" I tell her it's nothing, and give her a quick kiss. "Goku, tell me the truth."

I felt trouble how was I supposed to tell her. I pulled her closer, and rest my head in her neck. "I missed it. I missed out on so much. And." I held her tighter, while one of my hands was still on her belly. I felt the words trapped in my throat, but I tried to say them. "We're not able to have. More." She placed a hand over mines, and she said sorry. "It's not your fault. Two enough. I just wish I was there during the whole thing. Able to feel him grow in you. The whole experience of watching him grow. I missed out on so much." By now Chichi was hugging me, and I was fighting back my own tears. "Damn Cell. Damn that heart virus. All I wanted was to make sure you three were happy. Even when it meant…" I started kissing her.

I can't continue thinking about things that can't change. I have to stop thinking about something I have to find peace with. My Chichi was safe for those 7 years. She had our wonderful boys by her side. She wasn't alone. "Goku?" I looked at her, and she had tears. Oh no. Did I do something wrong? "That was the first time in years since I've seen you fight in person." Uh? That's when I thought about it. Last time she was actually near one of my battles was years ago. It was the same day I had officially purposed to her. "This one was also scary, but." When I looked at her, her frown was replaced with a smile. "It was also exciting to see you fight. I almost forgot how you look when you really fight."

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Goku, we spar. But we don't fight. I've only seen glimpse of your other fights on earth. But when I first saw you fight in the tournament, there was just something about you. You were silly, but there was something completely different. Like you zoned out, and all you breathe was pure confidence in your movements. It was exciting to see that. My husband to be went from fun and silly, to someone you don't want to get in the way of. That whole tournament I saw so many sides of you, that it made me wonder what else was there to find out." She had the biggest smile when she said that. "Regardless how scared I was, seeing you fight made me fall even more in love with you."

"Chichi." I couldn't stop kissing her. She's so perfect. "If I get into another fight, would you like to watch?" She looked surprised by that. She then smiles and said yes. "But promise me. You'll stay out the way, and leave if things really get bad. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want you hurt either." _I promise. I just hope it's not a big fight, and you'll be doing it for fun._ "I hope so too. Because if it's a big fight, you're staying home. Understand." She nods, and we finally fall asleep.

…

As the days leading up to Videl's due date, I kept visiting them. Sometimes Hercule would be there. Sometimes Goten would tag along. And the days Goku came it was a hassle to get him to leave. Gohan even jokes how it was also a hassle for Videl to get Hercule leave. Guess the grandpas to be just couldn't wait till their granddaughter came. But then one day, Gohan called me in a panic. As much as I tried to calm him down, he just wouldn't. It turns out that Videl's water broke, and they were in the hospital. Goku was home, and when he over heard that, he made me hang the phone. He picked me up and transmission over to Gohan in seconds. Now we're face with a panic Gohan, and Goku is also now panicking, trying to calm a panic Gohan. "They won't even let me be in the room with her!"

When Gohan said that, Goku looked angry. For the first time ever, I saw Goku arguing with a nurse. He was practically demanding her that his son was taken to his wife. He actually scared the poor woman, and she obeyed him, out of fear. Once the two were out of sight, did Goku finally sit next to me. He even held my hand. I kept hearing him mumble how Gohan had every right to be in there with Videl. My poor, wonderful Goku. I held his hand tighter. He still didn't look anywhere near calm. Before long Hercule had arrived, and when he saw Goku, he backed away. He then asked if everything was ok. "Yeah. Gohan is with Videl." When he said that he finally showed signs of calming down. That's when Hercule finally sat down, next to Goku.

Hours felt like days. And both grandpas looks ready to start a fight. Then, when I nurse walked up to us, the same one that Goku scared, she had a huge smile as she told us to follow her. As we followed, I didn't know who was excited more between the three of us. The one holding a bag of I don't know what, maybe toys. The one holding his fist to his chest, thinking it'll calm his racing heart. Or me, the one almost bouncing as we got closer. But the moment the nurse opened the door, time just froze for everyone. It was the most beautiful sight. Seeing our Gohan hugging Videl, while she held to a little baby.

When they finally looked up at us, they had the proudest smiles. When we were over with them, I couldn't help admire the cute little girl. It just took my birth away. "What name did you give her?" Was Goku stuttering? So cute.

The proud parents looked at us and said. "Pan." Pan. Such a cute name. "Do you want to hold her?" Me and Hercule said yes at the same time. Goku was just smiling. When Hercule tried to get a hold of Pan, one look from me made him back away. She hasn't been in this world for more than an few minutes, and she's already making her grandparents fight over her. As I hold the small little bundle, I can't help to admire how cute she is. Me and Goku poked her cute chubby cheeks, and she smiled. It just melted my heart. She's so adorable. All this time she still haven't opened her eyes. I wonder why.

I soon gave Goku a chance to carry our new granddaughter, and he looked so natural doing so. As he held her, he had such a sweet smile. Before long, it was Hercule's turn. The loud mouth did know when to be quiet. It was cute to watch. Then when Pan was back in the hands of her parents, is when she finally opened her eyes. At that moment you could she's was going to be such a daddy's girl.

It was such a cute moment. That's when it hits me. I forgot the camera. That made me so sad. It would have been nice to capture this moment. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked to Goku, he held the family camera. This is so perfect. I made sure to take a lot of pictures of the happy new parents. I even got a nurse to take a picture of all of us. When the nurse left, is when Goku started to laugh. I wonder what was so funny. When I followed where he was looking at, I saw just outside the window was Piccolo. "I think uncle Piccolo wants to meet Pan, too." Gohan looked surprised for a moment, before he realized what Goku said. So silly.

I still find it funny how Piccolo went from my worse nightmare, to being thankful he saved my son, to being part of the family. It actually felt nice. Pan is going to love uncle Piccolo just like the rest of the kids. Now I'm starting to feel bad for the guy. Watching him hold Pan was a real treat. And the fact that he stood for a picture was just perfect. Can't wait till Goten gets out of school, and come meet his new niece.

…

I have a niece. She's so cute, and small. When I got to hold her, she was smiling at me. I want to keep her. She's so cute and perfect. I don't ever want to let go. She's mine. And since she's a sayian that means she'll be able to play with me and Trunks when she gets a little older. We're going to have so much fun. I'm going to be the best uncle ever. She has my big brother as her daddy, so she'll always be safe. She also has my daddy as her grandpa, so she's going to be super safe. She also has me, and I'll never let anything bad happen to her. She also has mommy, Videl, and uncle Piccolo. She's super protected with all of us. No bad guy will ever be able to hurt her. Best part, she's going to be spoiled. Just look at her cute face. Who could ever say no to it?

When it's time to go, I don't want to let go. There's a new baby in the family, and I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay with her. Why do I have to go to stupid school? Why can't I spend the night? Mom says that Videl and Gohan needs to rest, and so does Pan. Don't worry Pan. Your uncle Goten will come visit every chance he gets. I give her one more hug, before I give her back to Videl. My niece Pan is a little cutie.

I'm so lucky. My family keeps growing. I have a mom and dad, a big brother. Big brother got married, which then gave me a big sister. Then they had a baby, and I became an uncle. I also have my uncles Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha. And I got my aunties Bulma, and 18. My best friends Trunks and Marron are like my cousins. I have a big family.

But there is one thing I do find sad. Trunks has a real uncle, who's still alive. Daddy's real brother is dead, and was a meanie. Sometimes I wonder, but then I stop. I can't be greedy. I finally got my dad. There's nothing more I need. With that, on the ride home, I just watch dad. When we get home, I can't help but stay close. I even ask if I could sleep in their room tonight. Which makes me happy that they said yes.

Gohan a daddy now. And I got our daddy all to myself. Funny how little changes reminds me how grateful I should be. The rest of the night I'm snuggling dad. This feeling is so wonderful.

…

The moment we got to the hospital, the nurse and doctors wouldn't let me stay with my wife. Why can't I be with her, as she gives birth to our daughter? I'm reminded of the time when mom was giving birth to Goten. I'm scared. I'm panicking. In my panic I call mom. When she shows up seconds later with dad, I feel a little better. Dad is trying to calm me down. I tell him how they won't let me be with Videl. He gets angry, and for the first time I see him do something I only seen Vegeta and Bulma do. He's demanding the nurse to take me to Videl. Dad had even gone super sayian in his moment of rage. Mom told me how dad wasn't allowed with her, when she was giving birth to me. Mom told me how much dad regrets not fighting to be by her side. Mom told me how she almost died giving birth to me. What is Videl? NO! I don't want to lose her! Thankfully the scared nurse takes me to Videl.

I hold onto Videl's hand, as the doctor encourages her to push. It feels like forever seeing my Videl go through the pain. I'm so worried, but I try to be brave for her. Then when she gives one more push, everything goes quiet. The only sound I hear is a baby's cries. Then the world around me continues again. I watch the nurse and doctors clean, weigh, measure, and then wrap my baby daughter in a pink blanket. It was so amazing to watch. The moment she was in Videl's hands, she stopped crying. My little girl already knows her mommy. I couldn't help smile at that. Seeing her I felt a strong sense of pride.

Then doctors ask us what name are we going to give her. What name are we going to give her? "Pan." When Videl said that my heart just melted. That sounded like a lovely name for our little girl. Pan even smiled at that. Pan is so perfect. The staff leaves, and gave us a moment. I just hug my little family. I feel on top of the world right now. My perfect wife, and our perfect little Pan.

The moments our parents came in, I felt my chest swell with pride. It was funny to see mom and my father-in-law fight over who gets to hold Pan first. Not even an hour old and she already got her grandparents fighting for her. Seeing my parents' bond with my Pan feels so special. And when dad got to hold Pan, I felt a tug at my heart. Dad looks so happy. If he were alive when Goten was born, he'll probably have the same smile he has for Pan. Or maybe different. Either way. Seeing the way dad looked at Pan, as he held her, made me happy.

After Hercule had his turn, and hands Pan back to us, is when Pan finally open her eyes. When she does, I'm the first thing she sees. When our eyes meet the world around me just disappears. At that moment I felt like my heart was whole. I felt like everything was right with the world. I would do anything for my little Pan.

The rest of the day was really eventful. Watching Mr. Piccolo hold Pan was cute. Goten didn't want to let her go. Pan has a family that loves her very much. Especially, that she capture them all with her cuteness. It was a struggle to get our baby back. Goten wasn't the only one who didn't want to let Pan go. Before my parents, and Goten, left they gave us one more hug. Dad even poke Pan's cheeks one more time. Pan had a big smile when he did that. Pan really did capture everyone's heart today.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114: Goku's midlife crisis**

My little granddaughter is so cute. I couldn't help visit almost every day. On this day, I was bringing a few veggies from the farm. Got to make sure all three of them are eating right. When I entered their home, I couldn't believe my eyes. How dare they toss a defenseless baby around! I quickly saved my poor grandbaby. How dare the boys be so careless! "It's ok Pan, grandma got you. That was scary, wasn't it. Yes, it was. Yes, it was. Grandma gonna keep you safe." Then Gohan had the nerve to say that rough housing is fine, all because she has sayian blood. Oh no way mister. My grandbaby is a princess, and should be treated as such.

He probably wants to encourage her to fight, just like her grandpa. No way! Not on my watch! I quickly take her and Videl into another room. We're not leaving till they agree that Pan is going to be a girly girl. They have to agree she's not going to do any fighting. Or any training. My grandbaby is going to be treated like a princess, and do girly things. She's not putting her life at risk. And even more, she's smart and girly. I can't believe Videl wouldn't mind a daughter who would like to fight. Maybe I am overreacting. But I want my grandbaby to be safe, and have good role models. I want her to never witness any ugly things that my boys seen.

Just my luck. Bulma just had to mention that Vegeta was off planet. To top it off, he's training with that Whis character. And Goku had to be here to hear it. When I heard him surprisly yelled what, I had to cover poor Pan's ears. Goku even manage to shake the whole house. Pan on the other hand was laughing the whole time. "Bulma. I wouldn't do that if I were you." She gave me a confused face, before opening the door. And on qui, Goku rushed in and shook her. He kept asking when did this happened, and how long. He even said how this wasn't far. "Suck it up, Goku. You're a grandpa now. No more training or fighting." He gave me a horror look, before looking at Pan. Goku looked so defeated, as he walked over and took Pan from me.

As he held Pan, he looked so sad. I was starting to feel sorry for him, but not sorry enough. I watch him poke Pan's cheeks, and do silly faces. I really don't give him enough credit. After we found out about becoming grandparents, he had not once asked to go off world to train. He didn't even put up a fight when I told him he couldn't go off planet. He didn't even fight me to even trained just a little. He didn't even sneak any training. Even when we were home, he only did his morning workout, before heading to the fields. He didn't argue or fight to be allowed to train again. That's when it hit me. He WAS taking being a grandpa seriously. He WAS doing everything he could. I truly don't give him enough credit. Maybe I should think about letting him train off world again. Maybe.

…

After finding out about Vegeta, I felt really bummed out. I really want to go, but Chichi's right. I'm a grandpa now. I should be staying close. But the thought that Vegeta is getting stronger than me is itching my nerves. No way I could let that happen. I'm between wanting to just go and train, and being a good grandpa and staying on earth. Damn! I'm just itching to just train. I'm trying so hard to be what Chichi wants, and make her happy. Even doing everything I can to make my family happy.

There I go again. I don't really mind. It does make me happy to know I make them happy. Even if it's not what I want. I would sacrifice myself 100 times over for my family. I would do absolutely anything for them. If they're happy, I can deal with feeling restless. If they're happy, I don't mind being bored out my mind. If they're happy, then I'll… I'll… I felt my jaw tighten, as I try to admit it. I'll let Vegeta… Get stronger than me. Man. That left an awful taste in my mouth. Never thought I'll ever say that. And I'm not going to say it out loud. If I do that, then I don't know if I'll be able to look at myself.

Funny. All my life, in a way, I been saving others. I trained to get stronger, and I end up using that strength to protect those who can't protect themselves. Then when I got married, I trained so I could protect what's mine. For once in my life I had something that was completely mine, and I didn't want to let it go. Then came Gohan. I definitely would do anything to protect you, and I did. Even though I feel like I failed you in many ways, I still tried to keep you safe. All I want is to keep my family safe and happy, even when it causes me harm.

Damn, I was daydreaming for too long. It's already the afternoon. Chichi probably is expecting me by now. Strangely, I'm not feeling hungry right now. I'll just continue working the fields. When the sun does go down, I call it a day and head home. When I get there, I'm greeted by a worried looking wife. I try to reassure her everything is ok. As we eat, I couldn't stop praising her cooking. Chichi's cooking is always the best. After dinner, instead of working out, I just sit and listen to Goten read. Then, as we get ready for bed, Chichi once again ask if I'm ok. I keep telling her that I'm fine.

Even when we're falling asleep, she looks worried. I really don't like this. What can I do to make her not worry? I'm not even in the mood to do _that_. So, what else can I do? Maybe just a kiss will make her fine. That kiss turns to me to using my fingers to love her. Maybe something is wrong, but I don't want her to worry. Well, she finally asleep, and smiling. So, I guess I did good. I couldn't fall asleep last night, and I don't understand why. To top it off, I feel like I'm just going through the motions this morning. Ruffle Goten's hair, before he heads to school. Give a quick kiss to my lovely Chichi, and then I'm off to the fields. Today just feels off.

…

Why hasn't Goku came home for lunch? He's probably working super hard. But he never misses a meal. Could something be wrong with my husband? I try to reach out, but not answer. I wonder what's wrong. When Goten get's home, I try to keep a smile on my face. Can't let him see me worried. But the moment Goku gets home, my worry just spills over. He looks awful. But he keeps telling me everything is fine. But he's wearing that smile that says otherwise. Even during dinner, his behavior worries me. He's not even working out, after dinner.

When we get to our room, he looks exhausted. I try asking again if he's ok, and again he says he's fine. Maybe a hot shower with his wife will cheer him up. I was wrong. He didn't try again. He just took a shower, and then went about drying and getting dress for bed. This really worries me. He always made our bath time fun. This one felt bland. As we're laying in bed, he has that look, as if he's deep in thought. I keep trying to ask him what's wrong, but he won't tell me.

I try asking one more time, and he just kisses me. He would do that sometimes when he doesn't want to tell me what's wrong. Whenever he ends the kiss I try again, and again he kisses me. It even got to the point I felt his hand groping my breasts. He even whisper against my lips how he loves me. I then feel him working my core, with those skilled fingers of his. Before long I'm coming down for a second climax. I'm so lost in the sensation I forgot what I was worried about. Me and Goku share one more kiss, before we fall asleep.

Or so I thought he fell asleep. When I woke up the next day, he looks like he didn't sleep at all. I'm starting to worry all over again. But this time I didn't even get the chance to ask again, for he was already on the move, to get ready for the day. Even as he ate breakfast, it wasn't with the same energy he always eats. He didn't even finish. That really troubles me. Even Goten notice. Even when he did his usual bye for the day, his movements seem automatic. My poor husband. What am I going to do?

Is it my fault he feels awful? Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? I felt on the verge of tears. I quickly went to our room, and try to think what could possibly be wrong with my husband. When something does trouble him, he sometimes tell me after a long while. That's if I haven't pushed him to tell me. He does put his foot down when he strongly believes something, and is trying to have me see his side. But this feels different. My Goku doesn't ask for much, and I do try to give him what he wants. Well, I can't really say that. Goku does everything I want. He does everything the boys want. When he does want something, he usually ask, sometimes beg, for it.

Could this be one of those moments? He wants something, but he already knows how I feel about it. He does that a lot. He does everything for everyone, but when he wants something it's hard for him to just ask. Am I that awful of a wife that my own husband is afraid to ask me for things? That's when I begin to sob. He probably wants to go off world, to train with that Whis guy. But he's a grandpa now. He needs to be here on earth, settling a good example for Pan. It's bad to always want to train and fight, and do nothing else with their life. But, maybe I'm wrong.

My Goku loves to get stronger. He loves the rush of a good fight. It's basically in his blood. I can't change who he is, no matter what I do. What example am I setting for Pan, by stopping her grandpa from doing what he loves? Probably not a very good one. But all I want is to keep my family safe and happy. Goku wants that too. Which is the reason he's always trying to get stronger. He gets stronger not just for him, but for the ones he loves. That's it! I quickly call Bulma.

…

When dad got home, he looked sad. Mom kept trying to ask what was wrong, but dad tried saying he's fine. But he's not. There's like dark cloud surrounding dad. As we ate, he tries to be cheerful, but even that looks like a lot of work. He doesn't even work out after dinner. Instead, I'm in his lap reading out loud to him. He seems to smile to that, but I know he's still not ok. That dark cloud isn't leaving daddy alone. Maybe one of my hugs would cheer him up. When he hugs me, it feels nothing like his hugs. Who is this person? Where's my daddy? I so badly want to cry. Daddy's hurting. Hopefully mommy could make him happy by morning.

I was so wrong. That black cloud is worse. No! Daddy! Daddy isn't even eating like usual, or even finishes. He ruffles my hair, but it's weak compared to the way he usually does it. Something really wrong. I don't want to go to school, especially knowing that daddy isn't ok. During school, I feel off. Trunks tries to cheer me up, but it doesn't work. He ask what's wrong, and I tell him how my dad isn't feeling ok. He then suggest after school we could ask dad to spar with us. Maybe that'll cheer him up, but I don't know. That's when he tells me about his dad. Oh! That's got to be it. Dad feels left behind. Now it makes sense. But how am I going to help him?

…

This just suck. I can't even focus today. I ended up trying to take napping under a tree. I don't even have the energy to do anything. I should have finished eating. Or maybe it's the lack of sleep. Even trying to nap is becoming useless. Damn it all. Let me just work on the field and hopefully I'll be fine. What felt like forever, I finally finish working on one half of the field. Now to get started on the other half. Just then I hear someone calling my name.

I lazily look up, and it's one of Bulma's jets. What does she want? She lands somewhere off, before making her way to me. "Man, Goku. Chichi wasn't kidding when she said you look awful." Great, just my luck. My wife called her. I don't need this today. So, I ignore her, while I get back to work. "Hey! I'm talking!"

"So, what."

"Goku!" I annoying look over to her. She marches over to me, and is about to slap me. I'm really in no mood for this. I stop her hand, and tell her to leave. "At least hear me out on why I'm here." I tell her to hurry it up, how I need to finish with the field. "Look grumpy, I came here to give you this." She hand me a small rectangle box. "It's a phone. I'll call you when Whis comes back to earth." Wait. What! I'm completely thrown off guard. I ask her why. "Your wife. Now stop being Mr. Grumpy. It really doesn't suit you. The instructions are in the box. I also gave one to Chichi, and gave her one for Goten. Now, if you excuse me. I have to go back to work." With that she left. I was just stun. What just happened?

When I went home, for lunch, I was met with a very cheery Chichi. "What did you do? And why did Bulma said she'll call me when Whis comes to earth?" I pull out the box, and show it to her. She hugged me around my waist, and just said that she'll help me setup. "That's not answering my question, Chichi."

"Aw. I was being mean. I thought you would be happy."

"Right now, I'm just confused on what's going on. Tell me what's going on." I think I sounded angrier than intended, by how she looks sad. She hugs me tighter, and kept saying for me to forgive her. "Chichi. Can you please tell me what's going on? I'm really not in the mood for this." She looks at me stun, and even has tears at the corner of her eyes. Did I really make her cry? Great, just great. I should apologize, but I don't. Instead, I gently get her arms off me. I walk to the table, and set the box down. I then walk over to the door. "I'm going back to the field. I'll be home for dinner." She tries to stop me, but I pull away.

As I work on the field, I'm on edge. I'm exhausted, in a fool mood, and confused about what's happening. Not very good combinations. To top it off, it look like I hurt Chichi. Damn it! I slam my fist at the tree next to me. I hit it with enough force the roots came out. Great, just great. More work to do. When I get home, I'm greeted by an energic Goten, trying to get my attention. "Not now, Goten. Daddy not in the mood to play." He stops bouncing, and looks really sad, almost hurt. Great, just great. I'm really not in the mood for this. Dinner was eaten in silence, and the worse part it tasted bland. No way that's possible. Chichi cooking always tastes good. Guess my taste buds aren't in the mood either. "I'm going to bed." They both look worried at me, but so what.

Once I'm settled into bed, it's hard to fall asleep. I know I'm tried. I know I'm exhausted. But why can't I just close my eyes, and rest? Even sleep is getting on my nerves. "Goku?" I can feel her behind me. I can even feel when she touches my shoulder. "Do you want to talk?"

"Leave me alone. Get some rest. I'm fine." She says fine, and tries to kiss me, but I pull away. I then feel her try to hug me. "Stop. Please stop." I hear her gasp. I then feel she moved away, and is laying down. I really don't like that I spoke to her like that, but I really just want to be left alone. The next morning was worse. I don't know why I'm angry, but I just am. My whole body is on edge. What's worse when I see Goten. "Boy, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"But… But…" His stuttering is getting on my nerves.

"Speak up!"

"But it's Saturday, dad." He looks on the verge of tears. I tell to go to Trunks, or something. Instead he hugs my leg. "But I want to spend time with you, daddy." I try my best not to scream at him to get off, but he just hugs tighter. I'm really in no mood for this. To top it off, when I look at Chichi, she has tears coming down her face. She doesn't look sad, but scared. Just my damn luck. I have a crying son, who won't let me go, and a scared looking wife. I feel an itch to just punch something.

"Goten, please get off daddy's leg. Daddy isn't in mood to play." He eventually gets off my leg, and I walk out the house.

…

"Mommy! What's wrong with daddy?" Goten is crying in my arms. I tell him how I don't know. "Mommy! We have to do something. Daddy is cover in a dark cloud, mommy. How can we make daddy happy again?"

"I was trying to tell him, I was letting him go train, but he didn't give me the chance. So, I don't know what to do. I'll try again. Can you help me find daddy, so we can tell him? Also, so we could up setup his new phone." He nods his head. I quickly grab my bag, and place the phone Bulma gave for Goku. I also grab mine. Even though, Goten is able to carry me, I suggested we take nimbus. With that, we go in search of Goku. When we reached him, he's in a valley, doing some of his kata. When nimbus set up down, it's clear Goku has yet noticed us. Goten is about to go towards Goku, but I stop him. Goku form just reads bottle up rage. This isn't good. I tell Goten to sit, that we'll wait till he notice us.

Thankfully, it wasn't as long as I thought. When he saw us, he lowered his stance. Goten wanted to go to him, but I told him to wait. To let his daddy come to us. When Goku does walk to us, it's clear that he's frustrated. He sits in front of us. Again, I try to stop Goten. This time Goku has his arms out. "Come." Goten almost rushes to Goku, and hugs him. "Sorry about that, kiddo. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's ok, daddy. I know it's not your fault. It's the dark cloud's fault." Goku looks at him for moment, but then shakes his head. "Daddy. Mommy has something to tell you. So, please. Please wait till she finish telling you." He says ok, and hugs Goten. He's now looking at me.

I pull out the phone box, and his face starts to twitch, but at least he's quiet. "I was trying to tell you that I'm letting you go train." He looked surprised. "I was being mean, so I thought this would cheer you up. I asked Bulma to let me know when Whis came back. So, you could hopefully ask if he could train you, as well. Then Bulma suggested the cell phones, so she could call you directly. Since Bulma showed me how to set it up, I was going to help set up yours." At first, he looked taken aback, then amazed, before he looked sad. He asked why did I do that. "You do a lot for us. You deserve something, too. I was being very mean trying to stop you, from doing what you love. Which is very unfair. Could you ever forgive me?" He had a big smile, as he got up. As he carried Goten, he walk over, and sat next to me.

Keeping Goten on one lap, he pulled me onto his other. He kissed my cheek. "Of, course I forgive you. Could you ever forgive me for being a big jerk?" I playfully jab his face, and said of course. We then went about setting up his new phone. He even learned how to take pictures, and took a picture of the three of us. "We should go to Gohan's. I want to take a picture of him and Pan." It was nice to see my husband be his cheery self again. He's so cheery again he's tickling me and Goten. Without warning, I give him a kiss on the cheek. His face turns red, and he looks so cute. I take a picture with my phone. His face then becomes redder, as he tells me how I better delete the picture. Aw, but it's so cute. "Chichi."

…

Mom kissed dad, and dad face got all red. Now I see where Gohan gets it. Dad looks so shy. Why is dad shy around mom? But at least that dark cloud is gone. We then head to Gohan's place, and take lots of pictures. I think dad's favorite one, is of all of us sayians together. Or the one where he's holding Pan. Then on our way home, dad wouldn't stop tickling me. When we got home, we had a tickle fight with mom. Before long, it was bed time.

But the next morning was strange. I spy with my little eye, something I should not be watching. But it's so hard to look away. Mommy and daddy look so happy. I never seen Trunks' parents this happy. But why are they're wearing bathrobes. Did they take a bath? Mommy daddy always are fully dress during breakfast time. I look back on the clock, on my desk, it's super early. Why is mommy daddy up so early? Maybe they got super hungry.

Uh? Why is daddy touching mommy's butt? Daddy! You can't touch mommy there. That's a no, no spot. Why is mommy letting daddy touch everywhere on her body? Now daddy has mommy sitting on the counter. Mommy always said no one can sit there. Why is she allowed to? Daddy is kissing mommy through the open parts of her robe. He keeps getting lower, and lower.

SLAM! I slam the door. I was not supposed to see that! That was a mommy daddy kissy face time. And I spied. Oh no! I'm in big trouble.

…

After the whole ordeal, I was feeling much happier. I even played with Goten and Chichi. Then Chichi surprised me with a kiss, and she took a picture. "Chichi." She started giggling. We then headed to Gohan's, and I was able to take lots of photos with my family. My favorite was taking a family photo. And maybe the one where I had one with me holding Pan. My cute little granddaughter is so perfect. Afterwards, I played with Goten on the way home. At home, we had a tickle fight till bed time.

The moment me and Chichi were alone, my mood sky rocket. She sucked me off. But when I wanted to do her, I wasn't allowed. She said how it's just for me. For almost the rest of the night I had came all over her. Every inch of her was covered in me. If this is the treatment I get after a fool mood, I should be in a fool mood more often. Then again, not really. I should be a little more selfish with my wife. Not like it's a bad thing. She is my wife after all. It shouldn't feel wrong to ask for some special treatment once in a while. I just wish it didn't take me this long to figure that out.

We even woke super early the next morning, and in a super good mood. We stood in our bathrobes, as she fix us some breakfast. The smell of pancakes being made, and having my scent all over her was a turn on. I quickly sense to see if Goten was awake. Thank goodness he wasn't. Looks like I'll have time for a little snack. I kiss her neck, as I rub up and down her sides. I expose some of her shoulders to my hungry eyes. Mm. My Chichi smells and taste so good. I want more. I grab you perfect firm behind, and she giggles.

I can't take it anymore. I sit her on the counter, and kiss my way down her expose chest. I even give a little nibble between her perfect breasts. Just when I was going to dig into my snack, we heard a slam. Oh, please don't tell me. I quickly sense if Goten was awake, and to my horror he was. This is bad. I started to panic, as I looked up at Chichi. Even she looked in complete shock. She quickly got off the counter, fixed her robe, and we went to Goten's door. Before we could even knock, we heard him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Me sorry. You two looked so happy. I'm sorry. I'll stay in my room."

Me and Chichi just looked at each other. What exactly are we supposed to do? Chichi knocked on the door. "Goten, come out."

"You sure? You and daddy done kissy face?" I felt my face burn up at that, and Chichi started turning red.

"I'm sure, Goten. Me and daddy aren't doing kissy face."

"Ok. But I'm keeping my eyes close." When he stepped out, he had his eyes tightly shut. Chichi told him he could open his eyes. "You sure it's safe?"

"Yes, Goten." He opened his eyes, looked at us, and then covered his nose. Oh great, completely forgot about that.

"Better yet, call me out after you two take a bath. You two smell funny." He then went back into his room. It was actually funny, and we couldn't stop laughing. Chichi quickly finished making some pancakes, before telling Goten. We then headed upstairs, to our bathroom for a quick shower. And I was able to get my morning snack after all. When we came back down, he just finished his pancakes. I sat next to him, as Chichi started making our pancakes. "You love mommy a lot?"

"Yes, I do."

"You two looked very happy. I'm sorry." I ruffled his hair, and told him it was ok. "I'll go play at Trunks, and you could be kissy face with mommy all you want." My whole burned up at that comment. And from the looks of it, Chichi almost dropped a pancake. "What? You two looked super happy." Breakfast was eaten in silence. It was kind of awkward at the moment. Goten smarter than what he seems. He might not have Gohan's book smart, but he's a super smart kid. That makes me proud. I have smart sons.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115: I'm Goten**

Trunks is so mean! So, what if he has a girlfriend. So, what if he has all the latest toys. He even made fun at the fact that I look like my dad, and how much of a goody two shoes I am. It feels good to be nice to people. I'm getting tired of people comparing me to my dad. Why won't anyone see me? That's it, I'm letting my hair grow out. I'm getting tired of Trunks pushing me around, since I'm weaker than him. Everyone praises my big brother for how smart he is. They even say how at one point he was the strongest among the grownups, while he was still a child. I'm pretty much surrounded by incredible people, but what am I?

I'm Goten! I'm not a strong warrior, like my dad. I'm not a genius, like my brother. I'm not quick temper, like my mom. I'm Goten! I have hobbies that is my own. I like being nice to people. I like helping those who can't help themselves. I like making other people happy. I also like bugs. I like playing video games. What other things make me, me? Guess I'm going to figure it out.

After that whole thing with mom and dad, dad been acting weird around me. Not the bad kind, just weird. Like he's been giving me extra food. I don't mind that. During his after-dinner work outs, instead of being on top of him, like usual, he makes me do the work out too. While we do so, he talks to me. Like asking me about my day, or if I learned anything new. Or he ask what I want to be when I grow up. I don't know the answer to that. He always tells me, whatever I choose, I'll be amazing at it.

Dad recently left with Whis, and I'm left with mom. This is ok. Mom been giving me more food, whenever I ask. Sometimes she even said I should go catch a fish for dinner. I'm so happy dad taught me. It's actually fun. I found it funny how after dinner I started doing the work outs I did with dad. Somehow it felt right to do them. When I miss a day it's hard to fall asleep. In the morning I would even do the stretches dad taught me. I'm glad he did. It makes me feel ready for the day.

I wonder why he taught them to me now. I wonder why nobody taught them to me. I never seen Gohan stretch in the morning. He sometimes work out, but usually on the weekends. When I slept over Trunks place, the other day, he questioned why I did these new things. I just told him how dad taught them to me, and it feels good doing it. Trunks tried joining me, and he said how painful some of the stretches were. And hearing, and feeling, his bones crack was weird. "You get used to it. After a while it's a welcome feeling."

"Maybe to you, weirdo." That's another thing I've noticed. Whenever I join him, and his dad, train they just go straight to doing kata, or just begin sparring. There's no warm ups, no stretching. Doesn't that hurt after a while. Probably why training usually last a little past an hour, the most. After I started doing what my dad taught me, I could last longer than Trunks in our sparring matches. I'm even able to hold my own. If I out last him, I win. Which is usually why, after a point, he tries using force to take me down. This is great! I can do something Trunks can't. I can't wait to tell dad.

…

When Goten came home, later in the day, he looked in a bad mood. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't want to talk. I would try make him talk, but after what I went through, he deserve his moment. But there was just something off about him. He did seem a little better during dinner. But clearly something wrong. When I was about to start my, after dinner, work out, I asked him to join me. He smile as he got ready to hop on my back. I told him that wasn't what I meant. I wanted him to actually join me, as in doing the work out with me. He looked surprised but he did it.

Chichi looked ready to say something, but I waved her off. If he's not going to tell me what's wrong, fine. But he's going to work it off. That's something I come to realize we did wrong with Gohan. We tried to protect him from everything. We pretty much overprotected our Gohan. Not even giving him a chance to see he can protect himself. Not this time. Goten doesn't need us for every little thing. He's a smart boy. I'll help him be his own person; it's the least I could do.

The next morning, I taught him a few stretches. He complained at first, but then comment how it actually felt good. As we waited for breakfast, I taught him a small little warm he could do, to start his day. It started to become our new daily routine. It was coming to the point he started doing after-dinner work outs without me, since he finished eating first. I also came to notice our things. After eating, he look as if he wanted to ask for more, but didn't. So, I just started giving him some of my food. I even notice his hair was starting to grow, and Chichi wanted to cut it, like always. I told we should wait till he ask for a haircut. She was surprised by my answer, but agreed.

With these little changes he was looking happier. Not saying he wasn't happy, just that this seems like a whole another level of happy. When he didn't go to Trunks, after school, he do his own little routine. He finished homework, then either be on his phone or play video games till dinner. Sometimes he would use his phone at the table, and Chichi has to keep reminding him to put it away. I thought that was funny. Gohan had his books, and Goten has his phone.

Then came the day when Bulma called about Whis. That got me excited. Plus, she called me just when I was finished at the market. Once I got home, to change and leave, I saw that Goten was home. I just finished changing when he knocked to come into the room. When he saw me in my gi he looked so excited. He even asked if he could come with me. I saw the no problem with that. But, on qui, my lovely wife comes in and says how he needs to stay and study. She was so into her speech she didn't realize we snuck away, till we were already outside. But she had called Bulma, and it seems he couldn't go. But at least he didn't look that disappointed.

Just when Whis had finished saying that he'll train me, was when Chichi finally caught up. And she looked angry. What did I do this time? "Did you finish the fields?" Uh? Yes. "And did you go to the market?" It's on top of the dresser. She had an approved smile. "Have fun." With that I told everyone bye for now, and left with Whis. Wouldn't Vegeta be surprised.

…

Dad left a month before my summer vacation started, and now I'm enjoying my vacation time. I am slightly sad that Trunks went to visit his aunt for the week, and Marron went visit her uncle, also for the week. So, I'm stuck on my own. I could visit them, but they're having family time. I could always hang out with Videl and Pan, while Gohan at the university, but there's nothing to do there. I do spend time with mom, but she's usually cleaning, or making something. I at least work out with her, but it doesn't feel right. So, I end up surfing the internet on my phone, and playing video games. But that's becoming boring.

I try working out on my own, but it feels weird doing it randomly. I prefer when I do it during the times I'm used to. So, what now? Since Bulma has work, she'll be in her lab. Maybe I could ask her if she has a laptop I could borrow for a bit. Surprising she just gives me a brand-new laptop, and helps me set up. I do almost what I do on my phone, but it's easier on the eyes now. I end up looking up different things and something caught my attention. It's like the book mom gave me. I ended up spending the day looking up that topic, and now I have a new goal in mind. Manipulating my ki.

Gohan and dad can form ki blast, and raise and hide their ki. Of course, so can I. Gohan can also manipulate ki into shapes and colors. But it took him a long time to be able to do it. I then remembered when mom and dad had that talk with me, and I witness dad raising his ki. How it had different colors before he went super sayian. How they told me it took dad a super long time to do that. It even took Gohan a long time. But for me, it was easy to master. Well, then. Let's see where I could go from here.

For the rest of the week I practice this thing called meditation. I tried to fit it into my daily schedule. Like doing it after a good stretch, and before bed. Before I knew it, I was able to feel and hear every movement my body made. I was starting to become one with myself. When Trunks came back, and we decide to have a sparring game, I noticed something different. I was able to easily counter his every movement. It was weird. I've seen how mom does it, whenever we were out and something happened. How she uses her enemy's movement and strength against them. But this seems different somehow.

I was able to feel his movements coming at me, before I could see or sense them. It was becoming a reflex. I still wasn't stronger, but my defense was better, and I could out last him. He even had to go super sayian to try to one up me. This is fun. It frustrates Trunks to no end though. Um. I want to try something. I wonder if I just try to raise my ki into time to block, I wonder what'll happen. Absolutely nothing. Maybe I should work on that. Maybe it's possible to make a shield using my own ki. I've seen everyone do it, but they usually have it as a whole-body shield. I just want to focus on one spot.

It'll be fun if I don't have to go super sayian to be faster, and stronger. But same time not use my ki either. If anything, I should work on using my ki as my defense. Wouldn't that be something. Everyone always raising their ki to become stronger and finish their opponents, but they drain so easily. Maybe there's a way around it. I'm going to practice all summer to see if I could do it. Wouldn't everyone be impressed that I could do something no one else can. That thought made me happy. I won't be in someone else's shadow anymore. People will finally see me, and only me.

After our sparring game, Trunks wants to play video games. That soon turned to prank calls and trying to hide from Bulma. I slowly came to realize something. Trunks is super aggressive, and can be rude. But he's fun, and is nice to me. Also, the only one who sees me for me. Well, till dad came around, and he started comparing us like everyone else. Actually, just the way we look. It did make me happy when he pointed out I didn't have dad's dimples. Also, I'm not as naive as him or Gohan. It felt nice having my best friend point out how I'm different.

…

Goten sure been acting strange lately. He's very quiet, and seems very focus on something. Whenever I check on him, he's always doing something different. Once I caught him meditating. But the way he looked, doing it, caught me by surprised. His hair moved as if he was transforming, but it never went gold. He even asked if I was ok. I guess I was there for too long and he noticed me. And when we sat down to eat, he seems very calm. Even his ton of voice is calm when he ask for more helpings.

It's strange seeing my energic baby become a very calm boy. He does still go out and play, and does a lot of his usual hobbies. But it's how calm he is that's strange. When did he get a laptop? I also notice he seems to also developing more of an appetite. Gohan didn't go through his changes this early. Is that's what happening? My baby is going through puberty? Or could it be due to him doing more exercise? He has been working out more. He even tells me about his spar games with Trunks. But why isn't he energic? That's what worries me. Maybe I'll ask Goku when he comes back.

Goten really needs a haircut. I tried to wait till Goten tells me about it, but I just can't anymore. I finally talked him into getting his hair cut, and the same cut like always. He looked upset about that, but didn't argue. He was well behaved during the whole thing. "Mom?"

"Yes sweety."

"Could you make me another gi? My old one isn't fitting." Uh? I simply agreed, but it did catch me by surprise. When I took his measurements is when I finally notice how much he grew. Looks like we're going clothes shopping. While I measured him, he doesn't want an undershirt for his gi. He also would it to be little bit more snug, instead of its usual loose. I told him fine, and that we're going shopping later. He seem excited about that.

As we went shopping, he was more interested in clothes that weren't like his usual traditional. I told him I wouldn't mind buying a few outfits of his choice, but he still have to wear his traditional. He agreed, and he picked out two outfits. I was very pleased they weren't that expensive. And when we finished shopping I had enough over to get him an ice cream. It was looking like a fun day. And he looked so happy. On our way out the mall, he ended up pulling me into this jewelry store. I was confused, till he said I should get something for myself. I didn't really need anything, but he instead I still get myself something. I got a new pair of earrings.

As I worked on his new gi, I started thinking about how much my little boy changed. I wonder what came over him. He's still the sweetest little thing ever, but something is different now. He's not that energic. It's like he calm down. But what could have caused this change? Well, his next checkup is coming up. Maybe I should bring it up with his doctor.

The doctor says there's nothing wrong. That it's probably just the cause of puberty, as I expected. It's just that this is different than how Gohan went through. Maybe I should really wait till Goku gets back, and talk to him about it. Maybe he had noticed the change. Could that be why he started doing those things with Goten? I thought he was just finding new ways to bond. Oh, I don't know. Uh? Where is Goten? He didn't mention he was going to Trunks today. His window is open. He probably went out in a hurry. Wait! If he was in a hurry, then something bad is happening. My boys never use the window unless it's an emergency. I really hope he comes back ok. Come home safely, Goten.

…

What in the world is going on? Who are these guys? They seem to be wearing something close to Vegeta's armor. Even Trunks confused. But everyone else seems to know what's going on. Even Gohan seems more enraged than I ever seen him. This isn't good. Me and Trunks try our best to keep up, but even we can see we're a little outmatched. So, we fused into Gotenks, and become more effective at fighting back the waves of soldiers. We were even able to save my brother before we spilt.

Then we saw him. This one person, sitting in a floating chair. Everything about him felt pure evil. The aura around him was a thick blackness, that it made me shake with fear. The moment he spotted us you could feel the rage blasting from him. "Frieza!" Frieza? That's Frieza? The same Frieza Gohan told me about? No wonder there's nothing but evil pulsing from him.

"Gohan!" Those bad guys hurt my big brother. OH NO! "MR. PICCOLO!" They killed him! Come on Bulma! Contact Whis! We need our dads! We tried keeping everything uncontrol on our own, and we failed. Gohan idea better work. Dad! Dad finally here! I hope our dads are strong enough to take down that monster. Dad! They hurt dad! No! Oh no! That monster blow up the earth! MOM!

Thanks to Whis the earth is back, and dad was able to kill that monster. That means mom is back. Uh? Gohan asked Mr. Piccolo to train him again. Maybe I should pick up my training too. Today was a mess. I'm still so weak. That shouldn't happen again. Next time I will be stronger.

As me and dad fly home, he looks trouble. When we get to our house, he still seem troubled. When we open the door, we see mom in the kitchen. I feel happy to be able to see her. And it seems dad is too. We go up and hug her, and she seems to be caught off guard by it. It takes us a while to finally let mom go. Well, it doesn't seem like dad wanted to let go just yet. Maybe he wanted to give mom a proper hello. So, I just walked into my room, and made sure it was heard that I closed my door. Mom and dad deserves to have their alone time.

With that said, I chose to do a basic work out, till I heard a knock on my door. When I looked at the clock, it was already dinner time. Where did the time go? Guess I was just so focus I didn't realize. When I came out to eat, I saw mom and dad looked really happy. That's good. As we ate, dad told us all he did on Beerus planet. When he was done, he asked us what we did. Mom told him how I continued doing the routine me and him started. Also, other things she saw me do. Like the meditating. Dad seem very impressed. He even ruffled my hair, and told me how proud he was. This felt nice.

After dinner, we worked out together, but this time he wanted me to try something else. It wasn't hard, but it sure was fun. I was even surprised mom joined us this time. When it was time for bed, dad asked if I wanted to join him in the fields tomorrow. Since it was still summer vacation, I said yes. With that he left my room, and I started my, before bed, meditation.

…

I was so surprised by mom calmness in letting dad go train. It was a welcome surprise, to say the least. The rest of the day, I spent time with my family. Everything seem to be going so perfect. Well, till Videl pointed out that maybe I lost some weight. Ok. That I lost major weight. I was starting to look like someone who never worked out. But can you blame me? After I found out we were going to have Pan I stopped carrying weights. Then work had got me busy to where I didn't really work out when I got home. I made all my free time about my family.

At least now I felt comfortable wearing short sleeves shirts outside. I don't know why I still felt the way I did about my muscles; or to be correct, the muscles I used to have. I was still pretty strong, so it wasn't all bad. I'm naturally strong due to being half sayian. But as I spend time with my family, I don't really miss all the training. I actually felt settled in my life. Why bother training? There's no big threats. My family is perfectly fine. I was starting to feel at ease, and comfortable in these times of peace. I pretty much had even put my gi in storage. Not like I'll ever need that again. Oh, how wrong was I.

I can't believe this. How is it even possible? When did they even…? I should have known. I should have figured something was up, last month, when the skin became oddly dark. Why didn't I think someone was making a wish? And why didn't I sense anything strange was on earth? This is awful. I'm at fault for being so caught up in peaceful times. I even had to use a track suit, since I forgot where I put my gi. This is embarrassing. I'm even surprised that I'm able to hold my own with these guys.

I failed, and I almost died. Oh no. is Piccolo didn't step in I would have been done for. I failed. I didn't just fail my friends; I failed my family. The very ones I vow to keep safe. The moment I slack off is when everything comes crashing in. Instead of trying to stay on top, I just get there and then I fall. When will I ever learn? We need to contact dad. Do I even have the strength to give him a single to latch onto? Just gotta try. I did it. I had just enough.

Why is he saying his proud of me? I failed. I failed! Frieza blow up the earth. NO! VIDEL! PAN! If only I was strong enough! If only I kept up with my training! Whis turned back time. My Videl and Pan are alive; as if they didn't just die. I feel a great relief wash over me. But I can't let it erase my resolve. After Mr. Piccolo is revived, I asked him to train me again. He looks pleased.

He did have a moment and questions why not dad. Dad can't train me. As incredible a fighter dad is, dad is too soft on me. Dad was always soft on me. I'm his son. I could never fail in his eyes. I can't have that. I need to get stronger, not taken lightly. Besides dad has his own thing going for him. I need my own thing. I need to stop failing so damn much. Mr. Piccolo is at least hard on me, and doesn't take me lightly. Or does he? I'm going to just have to find out.

Once I got home, I could stop from hugging my precious girls, and kissing my wonderful Videl. That night, I just couldn't be apart from them. That's it! I'm going to train again, and be able to keep you girls safe. I promise you that. I'm going to do everything to protect you. I have to be ready for anything, regardless how peaceful things seem. I can't let peace settle in like that ever again. Letting peace take hold of me had me fail every time I was needed.

I'm no longer that scared little boy. I no longer can fail anymore. I failed Piccolo. I failed dad, and that cost him his life. That was a failure I try to never repeat, and yet I failed at that too. I failed today. But that's it! No more! I vow to get stronger. I vow to always be ready to keep my family safe. I then look at our sleeping Pan, in my arms. I promise you Pan, you'll never go through with what I went through. I promise you, as your daddy, you'll always be safe, protected, and have happy life. I even promise that I'll be there by your side; I'll never leave you. I vow you'll always have a smile. Daddy won't ever be gone for too long, because daddy will always come to your rescue. Daddy promises to never, ever fail you ever again.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116: surprise Vegeta**

Once Whis gets us to Beerus planet, I had to hold back a laugh. Vegeta looks silly in that apron. I guess pink really is his color. Well, I didn't expect to do chores, but at least I'm not wearing pink. I am never going to ever complain again, whenever Chichi asks me to do chores. Cause at least the house is smaller than all this. And there's no death bombs being destroyed every which way. And don't get me started on a sleeping god beating me up. I owe Chichi a wave of more credit. I do appreciate her, and let her know that, but this is ridicules.

Also, when I got to Beerus planet, I noticed how strong Vegeta had gotten. It was very impressive. Actually, it made me question if I should have let Vegeta have this one. Well, only a little bit. While doing chores, I couldn't stop remembering how my training under Master Roshi. I even told Vegeta about it. All those weird tasks I didn't think much of at the time, but after a while they prove to show results. He even asked what I meant. Oh, is Vegeta curious now. I tried to hold back a snicker, when he gave me an evil glare. I told him about the delivering milk, and how we had to do on foot. Don't even get me started how big of an island it was, and running from that Trex. When I told him, how it almost got me a few times, he snickered. Even to my surprise, Whis was there snickering. I then asked Vegeta, if he ever tried doing all his chores with weighted clothes. When he said no, I really had to hold back a laugh.

Whis asked why I said that. "After a while, Master Roshi made us do everything with weighted turtle shells. And every time we thought we were getting the hang of it, he made us wear heavier shells. Then like a good month, or two, before the tournament we questioned him if he would ever teach us actually martial arts. Man, the look of disrespect on his face. He then made us take off the shells, and tried doing a few things. We were amazed at how stronger we gotten. From then on, we didn't question him ever again." Whis seemed impressed, even Vegeta.

As we continued doing chores, I was surprised that Vegeta wanted to know more about my past training. I went on to telling him about my time training without using nimbus. I told about the 3 years with Kami and Mr. Popo. Leaving out personal details, just keeping to the training. I told him my time training to fight him, with King Kai. That one he laughed at. Saying if it wasn't for that he would have won fair and square. "Mind you, I only trained with him for about almost 3 months. Can you imagine a full year?"

"I really don't." We laughed at that. Even it seemed Whis was amused by that as well. We were almost done, and I had finally got up to the 7 years of nonstop training. "I don't believe you. No way you trained at 100% for 7 years straight."

"Ok, you got me there. But I did train, at 100%, in those 7 years. I just took breaks, since even I get bored of doing the same thing over and over again. You telling me, you don't at least switch up your routine once in a while?" He just said no. "Oh, no wonder."

"HEY! What's that's supposed to me?" Even Whis asked that.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Vegeta." Vegeta didn't seem to like that answer, but it sure amused Whis. Then when we finally started the training part, Vegeta seem very proud of himself for getting this far. I'm amazing at what he had to go through. He was gloating for a moment, till he started lifting the weights. He commented how they're heavier than the last time. I looked back at Whis, and he was just smiling. My guess he made them heavier for Vegeta. Good. I don't want to hold Vegeta back. If that means, he gets heavier weights, and has to do extra work so be it. Funny how I'm playing catch up again.

Before long, the day had ended. I actually felt both energized and exhausted. When we got to our room, which I was surprised we shared, I was grateful to see my old gi on the bed I would be using. Thank goodness we weren't sharing. That'll be super weird. When I got to my gi, I was checking if everything was there. I could tell Vegeta was giving me a weird look. Well, so what. The moment I found it, I got super happy. "What are you doing, clown?"

"None of your business, Vegeta." He just shook his head, and started getting ready for bed. Once I got settled in, I look for that photo in my phone. The moment I found it, I got so happy. I'm so happy I learned how to take photos with this. I'm even happy I woke up extra early to take a certain picture. I stared at it, with a big smile. Looking at it made me feel at ease, as I started falling asleep. Good night, Chichi, your Goku loves you.

The next day, I woke to see Vegeta's bed was empty. I would feel some type of way, for him trying to one up me. But it's ok. I'm not stressing it. This really isn't a competition, or anything. Remains me of how me and Krillin first were, when we started training together. This is fun. Another round of chores, then training, and then bed. Not that bad. Again, Vegeta wasn't in bed the next morning. After a week, or so I thought, we had to spar each other. It wasn't so bad. I spar Vegeta plenty of times, but this time he's actually one upping me. Ok, now that I officially know where I stand with him, I can really get to work. Not saying I been taking it easy. Just that I been trying to figure out what was our current difference. Since I know now, I know what's my benchmark to beat.

After a few week or so, I think I started to surprise Vegeta. I wasn't trying to, or anything. I just been putting a ton more effort into everything. Since I got the basics of our training down, it was a matter of getting pass just doing the motion. I think I was even impressing Whis, since he had to double my weights. Weight training is nothing new to me. There's a way to do it. And when we had to wear that body suit, it really felt how I used to train. By the end of the day I felt my body actually sore in more than one area. I even started meditating again, to just relax. Vegeta thought I was being weird for doing so.

Hey, not my fault. All my masters taught me the basic principle of working hard, but also to relax the body. Over working the body doesn't make you stronger, it actually make you weaker. I wonder if that's why Vegeta is the way he is. I was always taught the principle of relaxing the body. It's very hard for me to not do so.

One day I couldn't help ask Whis if we could spar with him. Vegeta seem shock that he said yes. Turns out Whis never sparred with Vegeta. Soon we found out how out match we really were. We were too slow for him. We couldn't land not one hit. He then went on to point out our flaws. Whis agrees with the relaxing the body, but I have a problem of being too relax. When I think I won I just relax. Now that I think about it, that's usually how my enemies always get an upper hand on me. Even my wife uses that to her advantage. But she's the only one I'll allow it. But on the battle field I need to learn to not be so relax.

Soon we are sent to this pocket like dimension, to train. There we spar endlessly, and we rarely took a break. He didn't let up, even when he looked tired. Even I was started to get tried, but if he's going to keep going, so will I. By the time we did call a time out, I try not to be the first one to relax. Thank goodness I didn't have to wait long. While we took our break, I could help to just observe him. We sparred many times. We fought along side each other. But this would be the first time there really isn't anything going on. We're, in a way, having a moment. Vegeta looks very stressed, but he's always stressed. Then maybe, it's his past that made him that way. He seems deep in thought, and his facial expressions show no sign of calm. When he does look calm, he finally opens his eyes. When he looks at me, the calmness is still there. Even his tone is calm. "What are you staring at?"

"Sorry." After a moment we decide to spar again. This time around something happened. As we went into our next punch, when we made contact, an energy wave around us just broke. It felt like something finally broke within me. I can't speak for Vegeta, but the shock expression he had, I could only guess he felt the same. After a moment, the energy surrounding us left. That felt strange. I felt that power before, when we did that thing for me to become super sayian god. But this felt stronger. I looked over to Vegeta, and he was still looking at his hands, before he looked over to me.

After a moment we started sparring again, and again it happened. This time we kept going, and trying to control of this new energy. The power was just so great, that it was hard to keep stable for a long time. When we finally powered down, it left us drained. After taking a long break, we start sparring again, but this time we try to stay at base form. Whatever that was, was way too draining. We soon were taken out of the dimension, and told Whis had happened. He then went on to explaining more about god ki. I knew I felt that power before. He then gave it the name super sayian god super sayian. That's one hell of a tongue twister.

That night, as I was about to meditate, Vegeta asked for more information on what I was doing. When I told him I was meditating, he asked why. "It helps me calm down. Since the training been leaving me feeling both energized and exhausted, I had to go back to this again. I rarely do it. I only do it when I've gone through intense training. I learned this when I trained under Kami. Never thought I would be so grateful for it. Master Roshi thought me the principle of relax, but it usually meant take a nap. With meditation, it's like a nap, but I'm wild awake. I'm just trying to calm myself. There's other forms of meditations, and different reasons for them. But that's my reason." He just gave me a weird look. "Wanna try?" He looked to the side, then said sure. From there on out, after training we meditated together.

It seem we were kind of getting along, but we weren't, not by much anyway. We still had our disagreements. Today was no exception. On top of that, he broke Whis rule about going super sayian god super sayian. Man, that's a mouth full. But, not wanting to let him one up me, I too broke Whis is rule, and we ended up fighting each other. Big mistake. As punishment we were sent to that pocket dimension. It was starting to become the only place we actually really spar. We sparred for a while, till we got super hungry. We sometimes try to hold off, till we're out of the dimension, but today we just couldn't. Thankful for us, this is also where Whis keeps the good stuff. We got a good earful when he found out.

He then notice that someone was trying to reached him. He seem excited that it was Bulma. But that excitement quickly turned to horror, as we found out what was happening on earth. Oh no! Frieza! My boys! Chichi! Pan! The earth! The was Whis transport we wouldn't get there in time. I tried sensing the earth, so I could get us there, but it was too far. Whis told them this, and I over heard Gohan saying he'll try to give me a single to latch onto. It worked, and we got there in time. Or so I thought. "You did a good job Gohan." I'm so proud of my boy. But now to deal with this monster.

Damn it. I was caught off guard, and was wounded. And even Piccolo was killed. Looks like Vegeta gets his chance after all. This is becoming more and more of a nightmare. As we watch the fight, it's clear Vegeta has the upper hand. Vegeta is just about to— NO! THE EARTH! CHICHI! Thankfully I remembered that time thing Whis can do. He's able to rewind time enough for me to kill Frieza, before he's able to blow up the planet. Vegeta doesn't look too happy that I took his kill. Even after I told him what happen, he still doesn't look too happy, but he at least say thanks. We're able to revive Piccolo with the Namekian dragon balls, and Whis gives us the rest of today to unwind. He states tomorrow afternoon we're going back to training. He also mentions, this will give him plenty of time to stock up on his favorite earth foods.

That's plenty of time to check up on Chichi. I'm also intrigued by Gohan wanting to train again. He has a determine look in his eyes. No one really excepted this, so I don't blame Gohan for not training anymore. But at least he's doing it on his own terms, and not being dragged into it. No knew this was coming, and it caught us all by surprised. What if Whis didn't check his staff, and we never found out? What if we came too late? What if Whis couldn't turn back time? My boys. My Chichi. My granddaughter. I would have lost all of you without knowing.

As we're flying, I look at Goten. You were dragged into another fight. I don't like that. If you're going to be in any fight, I want it because it's for fun. Not a fight for your life. But I can't always have what I want. When we reach home, I feel uneasy. I almost lost my home. Chichi. When we walk inside, there she is, in the kitchen. We practically run to her. Chichi! When we reach her, we can't stop hugging her. I want to do some much more, but I can't just yet. When we finally let her go, it was very difficult. Thankfully Goten went to his room, and we heard the door close. It wasn't slammed, just closed loud enough. My son sure is smart.

Now I could give my Chichi a proper hello. Oh, how I miss her so much. And the fact I almost lost her today, made me feel so broken. I couldn't stop kissing her. She try to make me stop, since she's cooking, but I just can't. I end up setting her on the counter, while I capture her lips. I hungerly kiss her, as I try to press our bodies as close as possible. I miss her so much. I need her so badly. When I finally let out lips part, she's breathless. Oh, my dear Chichi. All mine. I cup her face in my hand, and stroke her cheek with my thumb. I can't stop smiling at her. I can't believe I almost lost her, and I would have never known. I would die if I ever lost you. My sweet, perfect Chichi. I kissed her forehead, before kissing her nose, and then her lips again. "My wonderful, loving Chichi, you're the reason I still breathe."

She looked shock at that, but then quickly smiles. "Goku." The way she says my name makes me feel like I'm melting. The love behind saying my name just takes my breath away. I land a quick kiss to her perfect lips. "Welcome home sweety." She has the brightest smile as she said that. She wraps her arms around my neck, and lands a quick kiss on my lips. She's so perfect. "Since you're home, I'm going to have to cook more food. So, can I please get back to cooking?" I couldn't help lick my lips.

My wife is beautiful. And speaking about food is making me hungry. But what I want to eat is currently all wrapped up. Just a little nibble won't hurt. Who am I kidding, I want the full meal. The way Chichi automatically blushes just adds the perfect touch. She puts her hands up, to stop me from kissing her again. No matter. I just lick her hand, and now she tries to take it away. Oh no you don't. I grab her wrist, and start licking the inside of her hand. "I'm hungry. Let me eat." Her face becomes red, and she tries to tell me to stop. "But—"

"Stop, or no dessert." Now she caught my interest. I grin at her. What's for dessert? She puts her hands to her face, and she has a shade of pink going across it. I lick my lips. I approve.

"Get to cooking. I want my dessert." She giggles as she gets off the counter, and starts preparing more ingredients. As she cooks, I keep hugging her from behind, and dropping kisses on her neck. She giggles as she cooks. She then ask me how long was I staying. "Just for tonight. I'm leaving again tomorrow afternoon." She seems sad about that. "I love you. Every night I sleep to a picture of you." She smiles at that one. Then she ask which picture. "Oh, just the one I took of you sleeping." She looks at me in shock. _When did you do that?_ "That's for me to know, and you not to find out." Her face turned red. _I better had clothes on._ "Nope. But the sheets covered you." She playfully hit my arm.

Once dinner was ready, I let Goten know. As we ate, they asked what I did on Beerus' planet. It was fun telling them about my training. I even told Chichi if I ever complain about doing chores again, all she has to do is remained me about my time on Beerus' planet. She started laughing at that. I then asked about everything they did. Oh, Goten continued the routine we started, and even started meditating, that's interesting. He even smiled as Chichi told me this. I'm so proud of him. I even ruffled his hair. I also took note of something I almost messed. Chichi cut his hair, and the same hairstyle too. Did he agree to it, or did she make him? Chichi also mention that Goten asked for a new gi.

Once dinner was over, me and Goten was about to start our after dinner work out, when an idea popped to mind. What if we tried the pushups, I was doing on Beerus' planet? It was just a single hand, handstand push-up, nothing too difficult. He seem to enjoy the change. And to top it off, even Chichi joined us. It was a nice family work out time. Once done, I was setting Goten to bed, but to my surprise he wasn't going to bed yet. Um. He said he was going to do his before bed meditation. I asked how often he meditates, and he states twice a day. "Wow, more than I ever have." He smiled at that, and I couldn't help smile back. "Would you like to join me in the field in the morning?" He said yes, and with that I left his room. Um. I wonder what happened to him while I was gone. I'll find out tomorrow.

The moment I walk into our room, I'm greeted by a beautiful sight. My Chichi has just undid her bun, and was walking on getting undress. I close and lock the door behind, and hold her by the hips. "Do you need help with that?" She giggles as I kiss her neck. _Maybe._ I licked my lips at that. "Do I get dessert before or after bath time?" She pulls my face into a kiss.

"Show me, and maybe I'll tell you."

"Hey! No fair! I want dessert. I didn't have a snack like a good boy. Now, I want my dessert. Give me." I grabbed her still covered breast, and gave them a good squeeze. "Give me dessert, or I'll just take it." She tried to get out of my hold, but it was useless. She then try saying how she would need to get undress first. "I could just rip these off."

"Goku!"

"Chichi!"

"Please, Goku. You haven't been home in months. I want to take my time." I let her go and said fine. I then sat on her chair, by the dresser, and watched her. Her face turned red as she asked what I was doing. Watching you, of course. "Goku." Come on, get undress. I'm trying to behave. Don't make me get up. Hey face really turned red, as she faced away from me. No fair. "Deal with it." The moment she was left in her underwear, I was ready to get up. "Don't you dare move." Mm. Now I know I'm in for a treat when she starts sounding like that.

I then watched her slowly make her way over to me. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. The moment she reached me, she sat on my lap. Before I could touch her, she told me to hold on. So, instead I put my hands behind my head, and watched her. She rubbing her hands along the opening to my new gi. Her fingers even traced Whis' signature. "Does someone like my new gi?" Her hands went lower to my obi, and gave it a tug. "You do like it." She gave me a smile, and nodded. Then, she hands go inside my gi, and rubbing my bare chest. She even started dropping kisses on my exposed skin. I then carry her to our bathroom. "A shower. That way I get dessert sooner." She began to giggle, as I set her down.

She has her hands behind her back, as she watches me undress. The moment I'm down to my boxers, she leans into me. "Do you like that type of gi? Does my big strong husband want me to make another one, just like it?" Maybe. She then starts kissing down my chest. When she reached my boxers, she used to pull them down. The moment I was free she kissed me, while using her hands to finish taking off my boxers. Once those were gone, it was her turn. She started giggling as she stood up. "Remember, no ripping." I kissed down her neck, and maybe my way between her wonderful boobs. I kiss the top of each, and gave them a firm squeeze before unclipping her from the back.

Once those were gone, I kissed my way down. When reached my favorite spot, I couldn't help take a deep whiff. "Ah." She smells so good. I try my best to not rip these damn panties, but it's so hard the moment I see my prize underneath. Once those are out the way, I just want to dig right in, but a tug of my hair stops me. I make an annoyed and disappointed sound, as I stood up. I hug her. "I really want dessert." She starts giggling, and we head into the shower. In there, I get the great joy of cleaning her, and she cleans me. As we let the water rinse us off, we kiss and say how much we miss each other.

The moment we step out the shower, she ran out the bathroom. Oh no you don't! Get back here! When I step out, I see her already on the bed. "Come here big boy." I love my wife. I almost attacked her, and she giggles. I soon have her pin under me, as I thrust into her wonderful core. "I want to see." Uh? "Show me your new form." Oh, that. She giggles.

"I don't think right now is a good time. I want to master it a little more before I use it on you." She looks disappointed. Now I start to grin as I thrust harder. She then comes all over me. "I'll give you one little peek, since you been a good girl" She smiles at me. I transform for just a minute, and within that minute she looks in aw, until she comes all over me again. "Oh, that felt really good." I then I came inside her. We ended up giggling, as I power down and we hug each other. I then poke her nose, as I whisper in her ear. "I love you. And thank you for dessert." She pokes my nose back, and tells me she loves me too, and you're welcome. We snuggled together, as we fell asleep. "Oh, and Goku." Yes. "It's possible that Goten is going through puberty." At that my eyes shot open. It was more out of shock, than out of panic. I then relaxed. Our Goten really is changing in more ways than one. That made me happy.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117: Melt down**

When I woke up, I still felt tired. When I looked at my clock, I figure out why. I woke up slightly early again. If mom and dad are still in bed, I'll get myself some juice. When I opened my door, it turned out my parents were up. Guess that juice will have to wait. They're hugging and kissing in the kitchen. Just when I was about to turn around and close my door, dad saw me. Before I could continue on with my motion, he singled me to sit at the table. Weird. Doesn't he want to continue having him and mom time? Oh well.

When I do sit down, dad also sits. Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Oh yeah, juice. I got off of my seat, and when in search for, hopefully still there, orange juice. Thank Dende! There was still some left. I poured myself some, and also poured for mom and dad. When I sat back down, is when I notice that they were looking at me. "What?" They shook their heads and said it was nothing. Weird. Well, thanks to me in search of juice, my morning routine will have to wait. I take a quick look over at mom, and looks like breakfast might take a minute. Guess my routine doesn't have to wait for too long. I did stretch before I opened my door. All that's left is doing my morning workout and meditation. Thankfully I was able to before I went with dad.

As we flew, I was enjoying the way the wind blew in my face, and through my hair. When we landed, is when I noticed dad was in his gi, and not his work clothes. "I'm leaving soon, but I wanted to have a moment with you first." Oh, that explains it. I asked him what was up. "Well, for starters, did your mom make you get your hair cut or did you ask for it?" Why was that his first question? I told him mom made me get it. "Do you like it?" Uh?

"It's ok, I guess. I don't mind it." _Goten._ I looked at dad, and he looked serious. "What am I supposed to say? Yes, no, maybe? Mom always cut my hair like this. I just got used to it. So, I really don't mind it." _But do _you_ like it?_ What was with the question? Well, it's dad. I could tell him anything. "Well, I don't mind it, but I don't like it either." That put a smile on dad's face. Well, since we're here and talking, might as well. "I also don't like how everyone compares me to you. I'm not you, and it bugs me when people tell how much I remind them of you. Sometimes even mom and Gohan does it, but I know they don't mean it. But it still hurts. I'm getting tired of people looking at me, and they only see you." That's when I realized I had started crying.

I then felt dad ruffling my hair. "You're not me, you're Goten. If it wasn't for the hair, you'll look nothing like me." When I looked at dad, he was smiling, but his eyes looked sad. "How bout this. When I come back, I'll take you to get a haircut that you want. Sound like a plan?" I nod my head and said yeah. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Can you help me with my own training? I don't want continue feeling weak, and that I have to always rely on you. Mom and Gohan always telling me how you always keeping everyone else safe. But dad." I looked up at him. "Who do you turn to when you feel scared, and want to feel safe?" He looked really sad for a moment, before hugging me.

"That person died a long time ago." I hugged dad tighter. "Besides, I don't mind keeping everyone else safe. If you all are safe, then I did my job right."

"Dad stop." He looked at me confused, as I held his face in my hands. "Dad, it's ok. Mom is right about you just being one person. I will get stronger, so you don't have to worry so much. Dad, you're so strong, but even I know that you're always hurting. Please dad. Stop trying to do everything. You, and mom, do so much." He then gave me his brightest smile.

"When did you get so smart?" He started ruffling me hair, and we started laughing. "You sure you that's what you want to do?" I said yeah. "Well then. Every chance we get I'll train you, and teach you new things. But promise me something."

"Yeah, dad, anything."

"Don't stop being you."

"I promise." With that, he said he had to go off for now. He instant transmission us to mom, gave her a hug, and then was off. Today was a good day. I finally told dad how I was feeling, and it felt really good. Later that day, mom came into my room, asking me to try on my new gi. Same colors, and style of my old one, but this one had the under shirt built in. It was still short sleeve, so that was nice. Also, my obi was still the black one, but it had a red stripe on it. "What does this mean, mom? Dad, and Gohan don't have stripes on their obi."

"Well, I thought, since you're on your own path you should get something that's only you." That made me happy. I gave mom a hug, and said thank you. "Oh." I looked up at her. "If you like, maybe I could make you a gi that's your own style."

"YES! Please mom! Please!"

She started giggling. "The funny part is that most of your tradition clothes can be worn for martial arts." I was in complete shock.

"So, you're telling me, this whole time we been wearing martial arts clothes as normal clothes?" She giggled even harder as she said yup. "Sneaky mom."

"How am I sneaky? I always loved how the clothes looked. And it means I was always ready for a fight." Then mom looked sad for a moment. "Besides, I always did want to have all of us train together. Like it would be a family thing, since me and your dad love martial arts. I might not love it as much as your father, but I still wanted it to be something we could all bond over." Mom. She started crying a bit, before looking back at me. "Well, in the end, I kind of got my dream come true. Not the way I hoped, but it happened."

"Mom." I just hugged her. "Would you train with me again?" She looked very happy with that, and said yes.

…

After rearranging my schedule, I had more free time for training. On top of that, I was even able to do most of my work at home. So, not only did I have more free time to train, but also to be with my girls. With that said, I gave Videl and Pan a hug, and told them I'll see them when I get back on Monday. I then headed off with Mr. Piccolo to find a place to train. Funny enough, it was the same island I trained as a kid. "Do I have to go over the basic again? Or you think you could handle yourself?"

"I got this!" With that we started sparring, that's when I realize something. He's stronger than me. Oh great! I definitely let myself go. During that whole spar, it felt like I was fighting an uphill battle. There's no way I could even get a hit on him. Not at this rate. Where did I go wrong? Even though, I rusted during the 7 years after dad passed away, I still kept up with some form of training. But now, now I pretty much dropped everything.

Wasn't I doing the right thing, by ending my training all together? Even when I moved to the city, to attend university, I still did some form of work out, during my free time. Even when Videl came over, I still did something. Then when I became a paid tutor, I settled for just using weights to make up for lack of training. And when Videl said she was pregnant, is when I just dropped everything. Along the way, I was so focus on doing everything else, I forgot a piece of myself.

I study so hard, because mom wanted me to be successful in life. Dad encourage me to have fun. But mom always won in the end. Till my life was thrown upside-down. I was kidnap, force to train and fight. Then I wanted to pay a debt. Soon, fighting was something I bonded with dad. Dad was always fighting, but he always made time for me. All he wanted was me to make my own path, and be happy. I am happy. I did follow my own path. Or, did I really? Being a scholar was my dream. But is that really all I ever wanted? When me and dad were in that room, there was something I saw, that I didn't understand. I was too focus on trying to get stronger with dad, I failed to realize something else. I thought I was following my own wants. Am I still following my own wants?

As I continued training with Piccolo. I start to realize how out of breath I'm getting. I even have to ask for a break. The fact he's letting me is a plus. During my break, I did the one thing I haven't done in years. I began to meditate. As I do so, I try to find myself. What exactly happened to me along my journey in life? Where did I go wrong? Did I go wrong? As I thought about it, there was something tugging at the back of my mind.

'Why bother. Not like you'll actually get anywhere. Let's just get back to being a good boy, and stay studying. Let's just play it safe. Let other people decide your fate.'

What in the world? Where did that voice come from?

'Stop trying to play hero. You'll never be strong enough. Go to your books, where you belong. Go back to pretending that nothing could ever hurt you, because daddy will always be there. Oh wait. Daddy left you. Daddy left because you weren't strong enough. All your friends died because you could never be strong enough. You baby. Just go back to your wife and daughter. Not like you could keep them safe anyway. You'll fail them, just like you fail everyone else.'

What is going on? It's becoming hard to breathe. Wait. Why do I see dad walking away from me? No. Wait for me dad. Daddy! I need you! Daddy!

"GOHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I felt a sudden punch to my face. I had to blink a few times, to focus. I was even gasping for air. When did I stop breathing? I looked to Piccolo, and he had his usual angry face. "Are you ok?" Am I?

"I don't know." He then shakes his head, and says we should get back to training. As we continue, that voice keeps popping up. 'He's not taking you seriously. He knows you'll never be strong. He takes pity on you.' I don't know if I should believe them. There's no way Piccolo would pity me. No way he thinks I'll never be strong. But, is he really not taking me seriously? Am I holding him back? No! I felt my anger raising, as I tried harder. I was able to land a few hits, before he called it a day. "No. Let's continue. I'm not done yet."

"Gohan, that's it for now."

"I said." I went in to land another hit. "I'M NOT—" The world around went dark. When I came to, it took me a moment to realize I was home. I was on the couch, and a worry Videl looking at me. "What… what happen?"

"Piccolo had to knock you out. You just wouldn't stop. Gohan. Is everything ok?" I tried to sit up, only to be face with a huge headache. "I'll get you something for that. Please, stay laying down." I listened, and just laid there.

'She sure is nice, for someone who don't love you.' Now that, is a lie. Videl loves me. 'Maybe at one point, but not now. She's only with you because of Pan. But just think. Did she marry a strong husband? Or the weak, good for nothing that's laying on the couch?' Shut up! Videl married me because I'm me. 'But. Who are you?' Who am I? That night I couldn't sleep. I just kept asking that question over and over. Even when I went with Piccolo, the next day, that question still bugged me. Who am I?

…

After lunch, Goten wanted me to start training him. After we did our warm ups, and stretches, I told him to show me what he can do. "Even the super sayian thing?" I told him yes. He started with the kata I showed him, but they seem different. I asked him who showed him that. "Dad did. It when we went on a camping trip, of all us boys. Dad said some of these he learned in other world." Very impressive. I told him to continue.

As he did so, I randomly would attack him. He was able to dodge after the 3rd time. "Don't like your guard down, even around me. Always keep your guard up, and your senses sharp." He said ok, and continued practicing his kata. "Now I want you to do so as fast as possible."

"But mom, you won't be able to see."

"So." He looked confused, as I sat on the ground. "I'll use my other senses to see you." I closed my eyes. "Like my hearing, and how the wind feels around me. I might not be able to sense ki as good as you boys, but I know enough." I opened my eyes. He looked surprised at that, and then excited. He then said he's going to start. With that I closed my eyes again.

Thanks to my own trying, and some help from Goku, I was able to sense Goten's every move. I'm so proud of my baby. He was almost flawless, but I could tell his ki didn't flow with his movements. I might not be able to use ki the way my boys do, but that never stopped me before. Goku did help me hone it a bit more. I told Goten to stop. When I opened my eyes, he was in his super sayian form. I wouldn't have guess. I do have more to learn about ki, but do I want to. Not really. I know enough for what I do.

"Ok, Goten. Sit down, close your eyes, and watch mommy."

"Wait? Shouldn't I have my eyes open to watch you?"

"What did I do?"

"Oh. Ok." Once he sat down, and closed his eyes, I started to site myself up. Let's see if I could still do this. The fact I was able to sense a little ki should be proof enough, I could. But using it this way, again, still takes a lot of work. After taking a few deep breaths, I started my kata. With each movement, I tried my best to keep my ki focus on my center. After a while of going through the motions, it became easy again. I then tried going faster. The moment I thought I did enough, I stopped. I took a deep breath, and told Goten to open his eyes. "Wow mom! That was amazing! How you do that?"

"Do what, Goten?"

"Even though I know you were moving around a lot, I couldn't tell what moves you were doing. All I could tell was that you were going to the sides, and up and down. But I couldn't tell if you threw a punch or a kick. How you do that?"

"Oh. So, that's how you see it?" He nod his head. "I centered my ki." He looked at me in amazement, and asked how I did that. "Lots of practice. It took me years to even get the concept of ki. And more to even use it. But once I was able to use it while trained, I tried better controlling it. Now that I think about it, your dad probably would have hurt me really bad, when we fought in the tournament."

"What you mean, mom?"

"Well, after I told him he had to beat me, to find out my name, he was going to attack me. So, to ready myself for anything, I channeled my ki around my body." I started to laugh a bit at the memory. "He punched the air, so hard, the force knock me out the ring. It really hurt. But if I didn't try to prepare myself for the worst, I might have really been hurt."

"Mom." I looked at Goten. He had a concern face. "Are you sure you're human?"

"Of course, I am. What make you think otherwise?"

"You're so strong. Even able to go toe to toe with dad. Even able to break through a mountain."

"But what about Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi? They're human, and they're stronger than me."

"But mom! There's no way they can measure up to your strength. Plus, they had very skilled teachers. You didn't. you learn second hand, and you taught yourself. That makes you way stronger than any normal human." I couldn't help smile at that. We soon called it a day. As I made dinner, Goten was meditating in the den.

…

Another weekend training with Mr. Piccolo, and I still feel stuck. It's like I'm not making any progress. And to top it off, that voice is still bugging me. Still making me question the very people around me. Still making feel doubt in myself. Slowly I'm starting to believe it. As I sat on the couch, I couldn't help watch Videl cooking in the kitchen. 'You sure she loves you, now? Besides, when was the last time you two had sex?' Why is it asking that? But really, when was the last time I was intimate with Videl? Maybe a few days before I found out about Pan? 'Why did you stop?" I didn't want to hurt Videl, or the baby.

'For someone so smart, you sure are stupid.' Hey! 'Admit it. You wouldn't have hurt her. You just didn't want her to do those _things_ for you. Even when doing sex, you let someone else control you. You take no control for yourself. Pathetic. I'm surprise she's still with you, after so long. I bet she feels unloved, and unwanted.' That's not true. Videl knows I love her. She knows I want her. 'So, why don't you go fuck her?' Shut up! I can't do that right now. She's busy. 'Then what about, after dinner?' I have a report to work on. 'Oh. How about during bedtime? You'll get plenty of time then.' But she'll be tired. She deserves her rest. 'Excuses, excuses. Now it's clear. You're the one who doesn't love Videl anymore. You don't even want to fuck her. You rather she makes the first move. You pathetic child. You're not a man. You're just a child. A pathetic, coward of a child.' Shut up! That's not true! 'Oh. So, who are you?' There's that question again. And there goings another week of not being able to sleep.

When the weekend came again, I felt drain and exhausted. But I have to push myself, and get past this. When I met up with Piccolo, he looked surprise. "Go home. You're in no condition to train today."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"Then punch my hand, and I'll be the judge of that." I tried to, but I almost collapsed. What is wrong with me? "Go home." I felt too weak to fly, and I think he could tell. He flew me home, since I had passed out. When I came to, a worry Videl was hovering over me. I felt too ashamed to even look at her, so I turned away. I heard she left, and was doing something. Within an hour Hercule came. All I could tell was that he was taking Pan for the weekend. No! Pan is supposed to be home, with me and Videl! I need to always be sure my baby girl is always safe! 'Oh, shut up. You're weak, and a good for nothing. They probably finally realize you're no good to be her protector. Pathetic. Even your own daughter can't count on you. She'll be counting on her grandpa, Goku, and Piccolo to always keep her safe. Not her weak, pathetic father.'

I felt my rage building up, and I felt my body moving. But I didn't know what I was doing. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" I heard the words, but I'm not to sure it was me.

"Gohan calm down. It's only for two days." Whoever was speaking, I didn't believe them. They're taking my Pan away from me. NO! I WON'T LET THEM DO THIS! SHE BELONGS WITH ME! SHE'S SAFER WITH ME! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! All I could feel was an unimaginable rage take over me. I couldn't see or tell what I was doing. All I know, was that I was fuming, and I wanted my daughter to stay where she belongs. With me. I then felt a sharp pain to my neck, and everything went black.

When I came to, I saw Videl was crying over me. "Where's Pan?" All my thoughts were about my daughter. I just couldn't focus on anything else.

"She's fine. But are you?" That didn't answer my question. I quickly sat up, and asked again. "She's with dad. She'll be home tomorrow. Gohan calm down! What's gotten into you lately?" As I looked at her, it felt like I was staring at a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" That person looked in complete shock and horror. She says she's Videl, my wife. Wife? "I don't have a wife. How is that possible? I'm only 9." This Videl started crying, and even hugged me. This felt weird. Why is this person hugging me? That's when I took note of my surroundings. "Where am I?" She says our home. "Where's mom?" I started to feel scared. "Where's dad? I want my dad."

"Your dad is training off world." I stopped hearing what she was saying. I remember now. Dad's dead. I watched him leave me. I watch him try to fix my failure. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. We're not going to be together again. DADDY!" This person then slaps me, and then pulls my arms. I try to get up, and follow. That's when I notice I'm taller than her. How is that possible? She walks us to a room, and turns on the lights. It's a bathroom. She makes me face a mirror, and I don't believe what I'm seeing. "Is that me?"

"Yes. Gohan." She then hugs me. "You're 22, you're married to me, and have a beautiful daughter, named Pan. Your dad been alive since you were 16. You have a kid brother, name Goten. A lot has happened. Are you ok?" I felt more tears sliding down my face, as I let the words sink in. I then hugged her, and cried harder. "It's ok now. I'm here. Don't worry."

I felt my whole-body shake, as I tried to speak. "Videl. I'm useless. I'm a coward. I could never be strong. I'm always failing. I'm pathetic. I'm weak. I should just disappear. Everything would be better if I just left." With that I stopped hugging her, and was making the motion to just go. But she held onto me tighter.

I could hear her crying. "Whoever told you that, lied. A coward wouldn't have done the things you've done. If you weren't strong than you would have failed a long time again. Everyone makes mistakes and fail, but that's how we grow. You're the strongest person I know. You're so brave, and take charge. You make me feel safe every time we hug. Without you I'll be nothing. You give me hope that I could overcome anything, because you overcame so much. If you could look any challenge in the eye, and not be intimidated, I know I could too. You encourage me every day with your strong will to continue moving forward." At that, I stopped moving and looked at her. I don't believe her. No way is any of that true. What she's saying is a complete lie. I started to cry again, as I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Don't lie to me. Everyone who told me that I failed them. There's no way any of that is true."

"If it's not true, then why do they try to make you see it. Everyone believes in you. Why don't you believe in yourself? You're so scared of failing, you failed to see what you're capable of. You let people doubts sink in. But why won't you listen to those who actually believe in you? Because they're the ones who really see you. They see what you're actually capable of. They know how amazing you are."

"_I don't know who got into your head that you're not strong enough. But you're way stronger than what you believe to be."_

I don't know what just happened, but I had to blink a bit to refocus my eye sight. Why was I in the bathroom? Wasn't I meeting Mr. Piccolo to train? Uh? Why is Videl crying? "Videl?" She looked up at me, with her tear stain face.

"Gohan? Are you back?"

"Where did I go? And why are we in the bathroom?"

She then had a huge smile, as she hugged me tighter. "Sweety! You're back." I just felt more confused, as I hugged her. "Are you hungry? You haven't been yourself lately. Do want me to make your favorite?" At the mention of food my stomach did the loudest growl I have ever heard. We both laughed at that. "I guess that's a yes.


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118: Show down**

After Gohan's melt down, he seems to be happy again. I wonder what caused it in the first place. I asked him, and he doesn't seem to know. Maybe all the stress finally got to him. Maybe I should do something special for him. Well, it has been like forever since we done a certain thing. Maybe that would cheer him up. But, maybe not. He's so busy. He works so hard, still working on his degree at the same time. On top of that, he took up training again. He needs his rest. So, I shouldn't bug him with such trivial things. I know he loves me, and has no eyes for anyone eye. I'm all his, and he's all mine. That's something that I'm absolutely positive about.

Once I had dinner ready, and had set the table, I notice something different with Gohan. Nothing too big, just the way his eyes were looking at me. As we ate, he kept smiling at me, and I couldn't help smile back. But that smile combine with the look in his eyes, made my face feel a little hot. What are you thinking about? _You._ At that my face really felt on fire. I tried to eat slowly, but the look he gave me made me want to finish eating. When I did finish, and was about to collect the dishes, he stopped me. He held my wrist, and pulled me closer to him. He then told me to sit on the empty chair next to him.

Once he finished eating, I tried again to collect the dishes. But he tripped me, and quickly caught the dishes. I was on my hands and knees, as I watched him set the dishes back on the table. I tried getting up, till he tripped me again. When I looked up at him, he had licked his lips. Is he? Oh my. I felt my body burn as I watched him start taking off his track suit. He might not be as define as before, but the way he is just bleeds out power. That alone was a huge turn on. The moment the track suit was gone, and he was left in his briefs. Which left me drooling at the bulge, that wanted to get free.

He then walked behind me, and it became hard to see what he was doing. So, I set my sight forward, and just waited for whatever he was going to do. The anticipation on what he would do was driving me insane. I hadn't felt this worked up in a long time. I could even feel myself getting hotter by the second, and moisture building at a quicken pace. Before I knew it, I felt a sharp slap to my right butt cheek, then one to the left. He kept slapping me harder and harder. It was madding. I then felt him do something he has never done before. He ripped off my pants and panties. I was so in shock I didn't know it I should be angry or excited. I then felt him thrust himself into me. It was too much too soon.

Not only did I feel stuffed, I also felt a slight pain from how big he was. It's been forever since he filled me, and it was almost uncomfortable. But that didn't stop him from thrusting in me fast and hard. My screams were between pleasure and pain, and I was loving every moment. Without warning, I came and soon he followed. Feeling his hot cum in me felt so good. I wanted more. But he slapped my ass, and told me to do the dishes. I was slightly disappointed, but not for long.

As did the dishes, he was eating me. Which made doing the dishes really hard. When that was done, he had bend me over the counter, and fucked me from behind. After we came, he tossed me over his shoulder, and brought us over to the couch. Once he dropped me on the couch, he ripped away my dress and bra. I was fully exposed to him, and he had the most serious face. He then kissed me, as his hands attacked my breasts. The way he kissed me felt like he was a hungry wild animal. We soon ended up doing it not only the couch, but the bathroom, his office, my office, Pan's nursery, then our room. He just wouldn't let up. And the only break I got was when we were moving between rooms.

Come morning, I was happily snuggling with my Gohan. Plus, the smile on his face was a bounce. I then tried to get up, only for him to hold me tighter. He then whispered in my ear. "We're not done yet." I was in completely shock, as he hovered over me. Before long, it took almost forever to finally leave our bedroom. At that, it was hard to even walk. That man just didn't let up. But it felt so good to have him like that. I was slightly surprised, and disappointed, he didn't try anything after breakfast. Not even a kiss. Once I finished dishes, I saw that he wasn't at the table anymore. I went in search for him, only to be pulled into his office. There we ended going for hours, till we heard the doorbell ring. He smirked as he continued thrust into me. "Let's ignore them. I want only you right now."

I couldn't help smile at that. "So, fuck me harder." His smirk grew, as he rammed into me. The doorbell still rang, but we didn't care. Right now, it was just me and Gohan. And that's all that mattered. When we finally did stop, Gohan mention how those people were still waiting. "Who's at the door?"

"Mom and Goten." We started laughing. No wonder they didn't leave. They knew we were home. We quickly cleaned up, and opened the door. "Hey mom. How's it going little bro?"

"Next time close the curtains." My whole body was on fire now. And when I looked over at Gohan, his whole face was red. "Please tell me I don't have to cover my nose when we get inside. If I didn't have school tomorrow, I could have convinced mom to come tomorrow."

That's when we notice an angry Chichi holding our wonderful Pan. "Your father was here, but because he said he had things to do, he gave me Pan. If it wasn't for that we could have gone home." This was embarrassing.

"Actually, mom. Do you mind watching Pan for another two days?" What! I looked over to Gohan. He was serious! "Please."

"Well, hurry up and refill her baby bag." She handed him Pan's bag, and he ran back inside. This was awkward. When he came back, he said thanks to his mom. We gave Pan a quick hug, and kiss, and watched them leave. The moment they did, Gohan dragged me back inside.

…

After calling out for the rest of the week, all I had left was to enjoy my free days. That meant a certain wife had my full attention for two more days. Then I'll have time to enjoy being with our Pan. And finally, extra days to make up training. When Pan came home, I couldn't stop hugging her. My cute little girl is so precious. I would defeat any bad guy to keep you safe and sound. And I'll do anything to keep seeing that smile. She then started floating. I felt tears of pride starting to build. My little girl isn't even 1 and she could float. I wonder what else she could do.

Before long, I was trying to stop her from break the couch. Man, she has one hell of a grip. "What are we feeding you? Better yet. Has Piccolo been training you when he babysits?" She started giggling, as she took my glasses. Oh no. I broke enough glasses to always keep a spare, but these were my favorite. I only had two left, if these breaks. I tried my best to get it away from her, but she escaped. I ended up chasing a flying baby all through the house. Now if I wasn't trying to get my glasses, I would be laughing. When I finally got my glasses, I could stay mad. She had the cutest smile and laugh. "You were having fun making daddy chase you." I couldn't help laugh at that.

When I went back to training, with Piccolo, I felt a whole another level of excitement. Even at that, I felt incredible as I was able to land more than just a few hits. I also noticed I was much faster than I once thought, even stronger. Soon it was Piccolo whole needed a break. It actually surprised me. Before long we finally called it a day. When I got home, after giving my girls a hug, I went in search of my weighted clothes and gi. Maybe I should put off the gi, and get a new one made. Or maybe something that more represents me, and only me.

That gi was my father's. I wore gis that represented both Piccolo and my dad. I even wore outfit of the Kai's. But I don't think I wore anything that felt like me. I'll probably stay with that gi till I find something of my own. Till then, all I should putting my effort to is getting stronger again. And, of course, my family, schooling, and work. Would I be able to keep up with it all? Maybe I can. There's nothing I can't do, if I put my mind to it. But I wouldn't lie, something is making me question how far is too much. Only one way to find out.

…

When we got back to Beerus' planet, Whis just didn't let up. He actually went harder on us. It was then finally time for bed. After me and Vegeta meditated, I went in search of my phone, to go to sleep. "That's it, Kakarot! What the hell do you look at on your phone?"

"That's none of your business, Vegeta. It's private." But before I could blink, he snatched my phone away. "Hey! Give it back!" The moment he saw what was on my phone, his face turned red.

"And here I thought you were a saint. You perverted idiot."

"Hey! I told you it was private. And besides." I took back my phone. "She's my wife. It's you who's being the perv." And when I looked at my phone, I almost died. He accidentally changed the picture, to the one where Chichi was getting dress. Whis then came in, asking why we were screaming. "No reason. Right, Vegeta?" Thankfully Vegeta agreed. But the moment Whis left, Vegeta called me a perverted idiot again. "Oh, so you don't have pictures of Bulma on your phone." His face turned red. "So, shut it." After all, Chichi's my wife. I have every right to look at her, and think of her, and even…

"You finish that, I'll punch you."

"Oops. Didn't mean for you to hear that. Besides, my wife is way more beautiful than Bulma."

"How dare you! Mr. My wife is flat."

"Yeah, when she wears her binder. But Chichi is naturally bigger than Bulma, and doesn't sag." I felt a punched to the face.

"That's not true." He then pulled out his phone. And then showed me a picture of Bulma. "See."

"Then why she holding her boobs. Saggy."

"Oh. If we're doing this, I have you know my Bulma has the perfect ass."

"That's saggy too. My Chichi all nice and firm, from all her training. After all, Chichi is in top shape. Unlike some blue hair I know."

"Take that back."

"Why? Bet the only thing you like about Bulma is that she's smart. At least my Chichi is more than just a fighter, and a great cook. She's a wonderful mother to my TWO boys. If you watch her clean, it's like magic. She also has the perfect voice." Just thinking about my Chichi is getting me all happy.

"I bet you even let her take control of the bedroom, just like you let her do everything else."

"Uh? What you mean?" He slapped his forehead.

"How the hell you have two kids and you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh! You mean sex. No. That's the one thing I take control of." He looked shock. "Wait. Does that mean you don't?" I couldn't help snicker. "You let Bulma control you, when it comes to that. Now it makes sense why she lets you—" I felt a sharp punch to the face. Vegeta face was super red. Can't tell if by anger or because of embarrassment. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Well, your harpy nags too much."

"That's because Chichi cares about us."

"And she's always on your case about getting a job. If she wants money so much, why can't she work?"

"Hey! That's not fair. she cleans our home, clean our clothes, cooks us food, and takes care of us. She does so much for us. Getting a job is the least I could do. The fact she lets me train is a blessing, because she understands me. The fact she doesn't ask for much, makes life easy for us. What about you? Doesn't it bug you that Bulma works so much, and barely have time for you? And what about you training so much, that you don't make time for her? it would bug me if Chichi didn't make time for me. And I know it'll bug her if I didn't make time for her."

We went silent for a moment. He then laid on his bed, while looking at the ceiling. "I do make time for her. I like seeing her work. When she has a pack day, I like going to her lab and keeping her company. Everything isn't what is seems. She also makes excuses to work on the gravity room, when I know I didn't break anything. We enjoy each other's company. So, shut up." I couldn't help smile at him.

"What's your favorite way to bug Bulma? I like to drag mud on Chichi's recently clean floors, and watch her angrily clean it. Especially when I see her angry face turn to a smile."

"You're pathetic. But. I eat sweets in her face, and watch her get angry that she can't get any. Then see her get happy when I give her, her favorite part. Now go to bed, Kakarot." We had a nice moment. It was interesting to see that side of him. But knowing him, I better not tell anyone. The next couple of days were interesting, to say the least. Training was intense, and me and Vegeta shared a few things about our family life. "So, you're telling me, it takes you forever to fall asleep, if you don't hear your woman humming."

"Yup. What about you?"

He looked away. "It takes me forever to fall asleep if I don't hear her complain about something." And you call me weird. "Not my fault that I admire her passion for her work. She's so strong minded, and doesn't back down from a challenge."

"If it doesn't involve her, personally, risking her life. But I do agree with that, when she has her mind set there's no going back. That's what I admire about Chichi the most. Her strong mindedness, and not backing down to anything."

"It makes sense we admire those things. When Nappa use to teach me about sayian culture, he would mention how sayian male naturally prefer strong willed partners."

"Oh. Cool. Is he also the one who told you about the mate thingy?"

"He taught me everything I know about sayians, since there was no one left to teach me. Before I became of age, he was my squad leader. Funny how he went mad after a curtained solo mission." Lately these talks had made us learn a lot about each other. It felt nice to find things out, not just about him, but also about my own race. "The way you are you might have had a chance to rank up. But, that's if planet Vegeta didn't have a system in place to judge only your power level at birth."

"Wow. You really mean it?" He nodded. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"Shut up, Goku." We both were left in shock at that.

"Did you just say?"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you!"

"You did say it! Say it again."

"No! You only get one, clown."

"Good enough. But you still said it." The rest of the week was pretty funny. Especially watching Vegeta struggle to keep calling me Kakarot, and not Goku. It even got Whis laughing.

"When did you two become great friends?"

"We're not friends! That clown is my rival! And I'm going to not only become stronger than him, I'm going to end him!"

"It's ok Prince Vegeta." Whis started laughing harder at that, and Vegeta hit me with a ki blast. Before long the laughing ended, when a very upset Beerus came at us. He went screaming on about someone visiting, and how it disturbed his nap. Soon, we came face to face with his twin brother, Champa, and Whis older sister, Vados. Who knew they had siblings. Then Whis went in explaining about how there's more universes out there. And that we're universe 7, and Champa is the destroyer god of universe 6. Wow, that's a lot. Soon, the brother we're arguing about food. Which lead to talking about giant wish orbs, and hosting a tournament. This sounds so exciting. So, the winner of the tournament gets to make a wish on these wishing orbs. They kind of sound like dragon balls. Maybe they are. Vegeta then had to suggested that there should be a test before the tournament. So not fair. Once the siblings had left, Whis took us to earth.

Once on earth, Beerus told us he already had in mind someone to be in our team. So, we had to find two more people. We also had five days till the tournament. When we landed at Capsule Corp, I was kind of surprised that the boys weren't around. I then saw Vegeta pull out, and he made an 'Oh' sound. Turns out it was Friday, and that mostly the school years started. That makes sense. Goten did say he's summer vacation was about to end in a couple of days, after I left. Guess after this tournament I should stay for a while, and catch up on things.

We headed to see Bulma, and tell her what was going on. Whis even asked if she could make a radar strong enough to find these wish orbs. She said she might have better help asking a friend for a favor. She then calls up her sister, Tights. Just thinking her name makes me laugh. Last time I saw her was when me and Chichi renew our vows, and I was trying not to laugh in her face. Even Chichi was trying not to laugh. Best five minutes on seeing who'll laugh first. After Bulma spoke with Tights, and asked for Jaco.

While Bulma deals with that, me and Vegeta try to think of who would be our final two team members. He suggested my son. At first, I thought he meant Goten, but he corrected me by saying how he's talking about Gohan. As much as I love that idea, I really don't know if Gohan would be up for it. After all, he has his own life to worry about. Asking him to fight in this might be out of the question. "I'll ask, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I rather he work on his own thing. Asking him to actually fight is something I'm trying to avoid." Vegeta questions why. "I dragged him into enough fights as it is. My boy deserves to be happy, and live peacefully."

"Fine. But who would be his back up? I think we should ask baldy, and Piccolo."

"What about Buu?" He asked how would I make him join. "We could promise him a wish, or maybe promise him sweets. And Krillin is a bit iffy, since he has a full-time job. So, we're down to a maybe from Buu. A wishful thinking Gohan, and a very possible Piccolo."

"For someone who prides himself in fighting, and even seeing his sons fight, you sure soft with your boys."

"What can I say. I want them happy. I also don't want them following my footsteps because it's me. If they fight it's because they chose to do so. Don't you want Trunks to make his own way?"

"Kakarot shut up, and forget I asked. Now, lets go see if these guys want to join or not." With that we flew off to whoever was closes. Which so happened to be Buu. He thankfully agreed if we help him get something Hercule. Then we tried Krillin, and as excepted, he has work that day. We then find Gohan training with Piccolo. Vegeta then tells me to ask them. I so hate this right now. I then told them about the tournament coming up, and that we needed one more person.

"We really didn't think Buu would actually say yes, since he was our back up if one of you couldn't join. So, what do you saw? Want to join?" Gohan looked really excited. He then asked when was the tournament. "In five days." You could tell he was thinking, and then he looked really bumped out. He mention how he had an important meeting that day. "It's ok. That's important, too. There's always a possible next time, so don't worry about it." He cheered up, and Piccolo said he's joining. Great. We have all our team members. Vegeta then left, and I asked Piccolo to give me a moment with Gohan.

…

Why did dad want a moment with me? The moment Mr. Piccolo left us alone, dad's smile went away. Is something wrong? Dad actually looked exhausted for a moment. "Is everything ok, dad?"

"Yeah. Let's sit for a moment." We sat where we stood. It was silent for a while, till he spoke again. "So, how's everything? Anything new since I been gone? I could tell training with Piccolo got you stronger." Was dad really doing this? Well, here goes nothing.

"Everything is fine, now. I reschedule a lot of my work and classes, to make time for both family and training again. Pan is able to levitate around, and even has one hell of a grip. Plus, she so playful and happy." Dad smiled at that. He then asked what else is new. "Work and classes are going good. I even got multiple job offers to be an assistant teacher, or even a full teacher, to every high-end universities, and private studies. Some are even offers from different companies, asking me to lead some researches."

"That's great, Gohan. Sounds like you have a lot of choices to chose from. I hope one or more is to your liking. I'm so proud of you." The smile he gave me, I couldn't help mirror back. This felt amazing. Then a thought popped to mind.

"Dad?" He looked at me, questioning. "When Pan's older, and if she wants to train, could you be her first teacher?" The look of shock and amazement across dad's face was priceless.

"I would love to." Dad's than turn to a twitch. Then a frown. "What if you're mother says no? You know how she is."

"She can't say no. Pan is my daughter. And I say Pan can do what she wants." His smile came back as he stood up. Before I could stand up, he ruffled my hair. "That doesn't mean to spoil her either."

"No promises there, kiddo." With that we laughed before he flew off to meet up with Vegeta. Then Piccolo came back, and we went back to training.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119: Memory lane**

Today was looking really beautiful, till the sky turned dark. It didn't last long. My guess is that someone summoned the dragon. I wonder what for. I just ignored it. It's probably nothing big, and if it is, I know my boys could handle themselves. I hope everything is ok. I just went on with my day. I was in the middle of making lunch, and prepping for dinner and Goten after school snack, when I heard the front door open. I look back, but nobody was there. Probably just my imagination, but just in case, I stood alert. I just started cutting carrots, when I felt hands over my eyes. I tried elbowing the person, I hit nothing. I tried kicking, and turning around, but still nothing. I tried taking the hands away from my face, and that's when I felt that I knew who these hands belong to. I couldn't help smile, as I tried to feel my way back to the cutting board.

I went back to cutting, and happily humming. "So, does this mean I'm not eating lunch alone?" I didn't hear anything, but the hands did loosen their grip on my face. "Don't I get a kiss?" I felt a kiss on my right cheek. I couldn't help giggle at that. "I need my eyes to continue cooking. Unless, you're helping me." I then felt the hands leave my face, and it took a moment to readjust my eyes. I then tried to look back, but a certain head was on my shoulders. "I want another kiss. I miss you." That's when I felt those hands grab my breasts, and had kisses dropped on my neck.

"I miss you too, Chichi." I tried slapping his hands away, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Goku. I'm trying to cook. Please let go."

"No. You said you wanted a kiss, but I want more than a welcome home kiss." I couldn't help giggle at that. Well, until I felt a sneaky hand making its way into my pants. I try to tell him to stop; that I have to finish cooking. But those skilled fingers of his has already started working me up. "I really missed you. Just a little taste."

"Goku, stop it. Please."

He started whining. "So, mean. But fine. What's you making?" He took his hand out, and just hugged me. I told him stew, and asked why he was home, and how long. "There's a little tournament coming up in 5 days, between universes. Would you like to come watch? You'll be traveling in space, and get to watch me fight."

"That sounds lovely. But that doesn't answer why you're home. Also, what you mean by universes? And is there some type of prize involved? Who's fighting? And why space?"

"Me and Vegeta are going to train in the ROSAT till tournament day. I'll explain that one later, when Goten is home. Well, there's these wish orbs, kind of like planet size dragon balls. And the team who wins, the God of Destruction of that universe gets to make a wish. Our universe is 7, and we're fighting against universe 6. Which is like our sister universe. If I understood Whis correctly."

"Oh, interesting. So, are you two training starting tonight or tomorrow?" He said tomorrow. "Good. I want to hear all about what you been up to in your training. I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Does Goten have school that day?"

"He does, but I could take him out for the day."

I then was turned around, and came face to face with a concerned Goku. "Who are you, and what did you do to my Chichi?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Goten does really well in school. One day wouldn't hurt. Compared to 5 years. Now, let me get back to cooking." He smiled, and turned me back around. "Oh, Goten said you'll take him to get a haircut when you came back, why? I already got him a new haircut."

"Chichi." He kissed my cheek. "But did he say he wanted a haircut? Or what haircut he wanted?"

…

As I flew home, from school, I couldn't hold in my excitement. Sometime in the morning, Trunks and me sensed that our dads were back on earth. But since we were in school, we couldn't rush to see them. Now that school was done for the day, I rushed home. I can't wait to see dad, and tell him what I been learning from mom. And even tell him about my training.

When I got home, I notice that the door was open. Mom hates that. So, I quickly sense where my parents were, and they were inside. But why was the door open? When I stepped inside, I could hear my parents arguing. I wonder why. "GOKU! NO!"

"Oh, come on! It's not fair!"

"What's not fair? She's not even one yet!"

"Who said it had to be now? It's when she's old enough and wants to. Not like I'm saying the moment she could walk I'll train her."

"Goku, stop it! You're not doing it, and that's final!"

"But Chichi. It's not fair! You was Goten first teacher. And Piccolo was Gohan's. Why can't I be Pan's? On top of that, it seems right I be her first teacher. After all, my grandpa was my first teacher."

"Goku, we're not getting into this right now!"

"Getting into what?" I couldn't stop myself. Whatever this was sounded interesting. My parents just looked at me for a moment, before looking angry at each other. Dad called mom a meanie, before walking over to me. "What happened?" He said it was nothing for me to worry about. Then went on about asking how was my day. "It was ok. Me and Trunks were kind of upset we couldn't leave school to see you two. We even noticed that the sky turned black. Did you guys make a wish?" He told me how they couldn't really make the wish, and that there was a tournament coming up. "Oh cool. Wish I could take part."

He ruffled my hair. "Maybe another time." He then looked back at mom. "If, Chichi allows it." I then looked back at mom, and said please.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." I could help smile at that. Dad then reminded me about the whole haircut thing. I told him it was alright for now. That we could do that after the tournament. He asked if I was sure about that, and I was. I worked on my homework, and had my after-school snack. Once done, I wanted to show dad what I been working on. When we got outside, I was so excited. Since dad could sense ki better than mom, maybe he'll be able to point out better my mistakes. When I told him to sit down, close his eyes, and just sense me, he looked really confused at first. But then he had a big smile, as he did what I said.

After taking a deep breath, I started my kata, like I been practicing. It was also hard to contain my excitement over dad being here. But once I got into the rhythm, everything fell into place. Well, so I thought. When I was finished, dad was still sitting with his eyes closes, but something was off. I tried walking to him, and saying I was done. But he hasn't moved a muscle. "Dad?" The moment I tried to touch him, he moved behind me. I wasn't even able to follow him, and it was surprising.

"So, Chichi taught you that?" It took me a moment to blink, and then I nodded. "You did pretty good. Before you know it, you'll be better at it than me and your mom." I looked at him in amazement. And asked if he really mean it. "Yup. Funny thing is, your mom caught me off guard with that, when we were in the 23rd tournament." I asked him how. "Let's just say your old man wanted to know everything about your mom. I was too nervous to just talk to her. And since I learned about sensing ki, I thought I gave it a shot at sensing hers. Boy was I surprised how calm and controlled her ki was. Not even my friends knew how to fully control their ki. It was a complete shock to me. It kind of made me want to know your mom even more." The whole time, dad was blushing and smiling as he talked about mom. He looks so happy talking about mom. Reminds me about how happy mom looked when she told me stories about him.

"Dad? Could you tell me stories about you and mom?" He looked at me confused.

"Why? What stories could I possibly tell you?"

"Maybe stuff before you and mom got married. Or even before me and Gohan came along. Mom and Gohan always told stories of you. But dad." He ruffled my hair. "I want to hear how you saw mom."

"I don't know about that."

"Please."

"I—"

"Come on. A quick one. Dinner isn't ready yet."

"Ok. I'll tell you one of my favorites." I got so happy. He sat down, and set me on his lap.

…

_It was the day after the party, and I had joined Chichi in her dance lessons. Well, more like watched. She wasn't going to be princess anymore, but she still took the lessons. Something about honoring a promise till her wedding day. It made me smile knowing she, too, kept all her promises. Another thing that we have in common. She's so wonderful. "Hey. Why are you smiling? What are you thinking about?"_

_My face started heating up with the realization I was daydreaming. About her, no less. As I saw her walk over to me, I couldn't help admire the way she's able to keep those books balanced on her head. I tried telling her it was nothing, but she didn't look like she believed me. Even when she's mad at me she looks wonderful. Especially with those flowers surrounding her. it felt like words were stuck in my throat, as she spoke to me. She asked again what I was thinking. "Nothing special. Why do you dance with books on your head?" Before she could answer, her teacher told us that she'll be right back, and for Chichi to continue practicing. Chichi then asked if I wanted to join her. "Sure." She then hands me a book, and it feels heavier than any book I know. "What type of book is this?" she started giggling and opened the book, to reveal that there were weights inside. "So, it's like my weighted clothes?" She nods._

_I then stood up, and join her in the open floor. At first, I tried to follow her dance moments, but it felt weird. But seeing how she did it was just amazing to watch. I ended up suggesting to spar, and whoever drops the book first has to dance. I was happy she agreed. I was surprised how well she could fight with weights on her head. I had to do a lot of balance training, but not like this. For me, the goal was slightly different. Or maybe, not so much. I might have been stronger, but she was more graceful in her moves. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. My face started burning up, as I followed her movements closely. Without warning, she tripped me, which made me drop the book. Not fair! She started giggling, and reached out her hand for me. Instead, I pulled her down. "Hey!"_

"_You cheated."_

"_How?"_

"_By being memorizing." Now her face was red, and she told me to shut up._

…

"Wow dad. Mom sounded really amazing to have you not focus." I couldn't help smile at that.

"Yes, she was, and still is."

"But I still won fair and square. Plus, seeing you dance was funny." That's when we looked up, and noticed that Chichi was standing next to us. "Dinner is ready." Goten ran ahead of us. But before Chichi made it to the door, I grabbed her around the waist. "What's the matter?" I dropped a quick kissed to her neck, and told her that I love her. "Love you too, Goku." With that we entered our home. Dinner was amazing like always. We even had family bath time, which was super fun seeing them smile. Once me and Chichi got into bed I couldn't help snuggle super close to her. "What's the matter, Goku?" Nothing. Just want to hug you. "But?" Oh, come on. I miss you. I want to cuddle and smoother myself in your scent. "Goku?"

"Chichi. I'm going to be in the ROSAT with Vegeta for what would be like 4, maybe 5, years. I want to enjoy my wife, in the simplest way possible."

"Oh, really? So, no?" She held my face between her breast.

"No. I rather that be my prize for when the tournament is over."

"Awe. I feel special now. Night, Goku." She didn't let me go, but I'm not complaining. Good night, Chichi.

…

When I woke up, the next morning, I was happy to see my Goku still sleeping. He must have been really exhausted for a long while. I wouldn't mind staying in bed till he woke up. But that was too short lived, as he started mumbling as he started to wake up. I couldn't help pet his head. "Mm." I know how much he loves that, when he's waking up, and falling asleep. It took so long for us to changed who woke up first. Goku used to wake up so early, and he would wait till I woke up, before doing anything. Then, when I finally starting waking before him, it took forever to get out of his grip. Looking down at his current peaceful face, reminds me when I finally woke before him.

…

_I finally did it! I woke before Goku! When I stared at Goku, I was expected to see a peaceful face, but it was nowhere close. He looked troubled. Is this his true face? He's always smiling around me, but sometimes I wonder if he's hiding something. We only been married for maybe 2 weeks, and somehow it felt he still didn't fully trust me. I could easily accept that. But the way he looks right now upsets me. I couldn't help myself, and pet his head. It's ok, Goku. I'll wait for as long it takes for you to actually trust me. I can't blame you. I'm still iffy around you, too. _

_As I continued petting his head, he started mumbling in his sleep. So cute. He mumbles. When I took my hand away, he had a frown. Uh? I pet him again, and he smiled. "Mm." Oh my. So cute. He likes being pet. Super cute. I tried pulling my hand away, and that's when he wake up. Well, more like his eyes shot open, before he blinked a few times. Does he have trouble sleeping? When he finally looked at me, he had a big smile. "Good morning, Chichi." Uh? I've seen him smile all the time, but this one seems sad. I told him good morning, and that I should go make breakfast. Before I left the bed, I pet his head. That's when I saw a sweet smile cross his lips. I like that one._

_The day went by peacefully, but my mind was still on how Goku looked when waking up. I wonder. That night, as we got ready for bed, he went to snuggle me, but I stopped him. He looked sad, till I snuggled his head to the top of my breasts. He seems confused, and asked what was I doing. I just started petting his head, and humming. It took a while, but he started to relax, and even hugged my waist closer. Before I knew it, he had fell asleep. And the face he made was priceless. He looked so relaxed and at peace. From then on, he couldn't fall asleep unless I did that again. _

…

When Goku finally woke up, he kissed me and said good morning. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I always do, when I'm with you." I couldn't help smile at that, as my face got hot. "It's hard to fall asleep when I'm away from you."

"Is that why you took that photo of me?" He started giggling, before he gave me another kiss. "I'll call you down, when breakfast is ready. Want pancakes today?"

"Yeah. And maybe some eggs, if it's not too much."

"With bacon, and fresh orange juice?"

"You know me too well." He gave me another kissed before laying back down. As I got out of bed, I felt him spank my butt. Hey! I looked back at him, and he was smiling. "Mine." My face just started burning up, and I rushed to get ready for the day. As we ate breakfast, there was a knock at the door. I just shouted that they could come in, and it was Vegeta. What a surprise. He usually is like Bulma, and wakes right in.

"Want some pancakes before you two go?" He just sat down. Guess that was a yes. I quickly made a huge stack, and handed it to him. "Hope you like blueberry." He just grunted, before digging in. His usual angry expression lighten up a bit, as he ate the pancaked. It was always nice to see how my cooking affected people. It made Piccolo go from drinking just water to asking for seconds. It was Goku's absolute favorite. That's something coming from someone who loves to eat. And my cooking made an angry Vegeta look less angry.

Once breakfast was done, I was about to start on the dishes, when Goten had started them. I was going to say something, but I'll let it go. Vegeta was waiting by the door, for Goku, and I couldn't help ask. "You think they'll be enough food in that food for the both of you?" He just shrug his shoulders. I figured as much. I quickly went in search of my secret stash of protein bars. "Here." He just looked at the bag in my hand. "This is yours. I'll give Goku his own." He took the bag, and nod his head. Since the whole thing after Cell, we were on more friendlier terms.

Once Goku came down, I gave him his bag. And told him he could only eat his. With that I saw the boys go off, and I went to check on Goten. He was watching me the whole time. Guess I have to find another place to hide my stash. It's hard to have anything food related around them. Thankfully there's one place they'll never look, and that made me happy. Soon, Goten asked if we could train today, and if Trunks could join us. I saw no reason why not. With that, I made a quick call to Bulma, and Trunks was over within the hour. The rest of the day was pretty fun.

…

When me and Vegeta got to the look out, we were greeted by Mr. Popo and Dende. Mr. Popo asked how long we were staying in the room, and he was surprised. "Oh my. Just give me some time. I'll need to stock up some more." With that he went to the room. As we waited, we just stood around till he came back. "It's all ready. Is that the only clothes you going in with?"

"Yup." He looked at Dende, before looking back at us. He asked if we were serious. "No. We came prepared." We both pulled out a capsule. With that, Mr. Popo took us to the room. Once inside, I asked Vegeta how he wanted to start this. We picked which bed we wanted, and how we would spend out time here. From there, we did a warm up spar, before really getting into our training.

For the first year, it felt like torture watching him go through the same routine over and over. He was like clockwork. It was annoying that he barely changed it up. At least I tried to do rotate my training around. Well, before lunch anyway. After lunch, was when we trained together. We usually went his way. Oh, if I even suggest something, it was quickly turned down. At least, when it was time to sleep, we were on good terms. But during that time, I couldn't help think about my time in this room with Gohan. My little boy.

…

"_Dad, what is this place? It's so weird." We only been in this room a week, and Gohan still was amazed. The first week was just to get him used to the room, and he seem to adjusted better than I did. "Dad?" I looked down at him. "After everything is over, can we come in here again?" Uh? That caught me off guard. I asked him what for. He was fidgeting with his fingers as he spoke. "It would be nice to spend more time with you." I just ruffled his hair, and tried giving him the biggest smile I could._

"_When this is over, you won't need this room to spend time with me."_

"_But dad." What? "I would have to go to school after everything is over. We won't be able to spend days together. Not saying we have to be here a full day. It would be nice to at least spend a few hours, at least."_

"_But that's not how this room works. But we'll spend all your free days together." He looked happy at that, and finally laid down. As I watched him fall asleep, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The possibility that everything would be fine afterward sounds like a dream. I really hope everything turns out ok. I would like to see my little boy continue growing. I would even like to be there for his sibling. I rub his check one more time, before I went to my own bed to sleep._

…

During the second year, Vegeta finally changed up his routine. It took some convincing, but he finally changed up. Before long, he was doing my routine. And when I switched up, he did so too. Before long, we were training at the same pace. We almost became a mirror of each other. And when we sparred it was tricky for either of us to get the upper hand. We soon had to figure out how we were going to solve this problem. "How about we try to come up with a new technique? And fighting style. Then try to perfect it." He seem to disagree at first. Saying how his fighting style and techniques were already perfect. "Fine. How about we learn each other moves?" He also seem iffy about that.

"Why would I change my fighting style? And why should I try to copy your fighting style?"

"It's good to change this up. Plus, you could always change it to fit your style. It was just a suggestion." He gave me a look, before saying fine. "Should I go first? Or do you want to go first?" That was our goal for the third year. We had to learn each other's style and techniques. When doing so it opened our eyes at how flaw we were. It made us tried harder to fix those flaws, and it ended up with us getting better at them. Even learning each other technique was fun. Learning galick gun was pretty fun. Before long, we were not only able to do our techniques quicker, but also less effort and more powerful.

Now we were reaching the fourth year, and that was the most awkward year ever. During the first year we had a pattern. Slowly during the second year that pattern went away. During the third we forgot what break and sleep was. We even forgot what food way. Now on the fourth year, we decided to actually take a break. This is when we finally took note of a few physical changes. When did Vegeta had facial hair? Why does my face itch? When I went to scratch is when I felt hair on my face. In a panic I grabbed Vegeta shoulders and asked what was going on. "What?" I pointed to my face. "Oh. Yeah. Sayians do grow facial hair after years of intense battles. We kind of did what would take years of training, in less time." I still didn't feel any better about this. "Also, Nappa said, a sayian could even will hair growth. But always asked why his hair didn't grow back. He said sayian natural hair doesn't grow, everything else does."

"So, you're telling me, we could willing grow our hair on our faces?" He nodded. "What about our tails? Can we willing grow those back?"

"Hey! Didn't you say yours was permanently removed? And what about your eldest?"

I let his shoulders go, and just sat. I felt really bummed out. "Yeah. And we asked Kami to permanently removes he's too. But what about yours?" He sat down.

"I guess it was just not needed, still I became much stronger. Well, that's my theory."

"What if we could grow back our tails? Wouldn't that be something? Maybe even make us stronger."

"Kakarot, shut up. We should probably study for that written test. Sorry, but I doubt your abilities when it comes to that. so, let's take half the year to work on that."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted."

"Why? I have yet seen if you're even able to even comprehend a complex situation. So, forgive me if I'm skeptical of your ability to do anything outside of fighting." It took me a moment to understand what he just said. But when I did, I felt hurt.

"Did you just call me stupid, in a very wordy way?" He looked taken aback. "I'm just slow, but I'm that stupid." I actually felt really mad about that. Ever since I met Bulma, everyone been calling me stupid. It's not my fault I didn't know things, that everyone else knew. Not my fault I didn't grow up like them.

"Fine, Kakarot. Prove me wrong." He then pulled out a capsule I didn't know he had. After he released it, there was a table with a few books on it. And even pencils. He then handed me a sheet. "If you could do all this by yourself, I'll stop calling you an idiot for the rest of our time here." Deal. As I tried to get through the first page, I couldn't help think of that time Gohan had me study with him. He was so upset that he had to do another page.

…

"_But mommy! You said one more page and then I could play with daddy. I did one more page. Why do I gotta do another? Daddy." I couldn't help pick up Gohan from his chair._

"_You did say one more page." Chichi also looked upset._

"_He got half the page wrong. If he could get the next page all right, then he could play." Gohan started to tear up, and held me tighter._

"_But I don't wanna."_

"_Gohan!"_

"_Daddy."_

"_Gohan, listen to mommy."_

"_But I don't wanna. Daddy." I really don't like it when he gives me the crying pouty face. It always make me say yes to him. But I also didn't want to get in trouble with Chichi. She's doing her 'I mean it' pose, and that's hard to get through. I can't believe this. I don't want a sad Gohan, or a mad Chichi. This is so hard. What should I do? What can I do? "Daddy, could you help me?" Crap! Anything but that. I looked to Chichi, and she had a smile. She then said how that was a good idea. Not good. Then Gohan looked super happy, while cheering how I get to help him today._

_I'm doomed. As I tried to help, it ended up him teaching me. For once I felt super embarrassed about my lack of schooling. But to see Gohan smile, when I got something right was just as rewarding as Chichi's smile. _

…

I think Vegeta was getting mad at how long I was taking to answering everything. He even tried helping. "No! I got this." It was at the end of the day when I finally finished. I then gave it to him. As he checked my work, I was feeling really nervous. I really hope I got the answers right. Before long, he handed the sheet back to me.

"So, you're not a complete idiot. But you right about being slow. Let's work on that." That actually made me happy. So, for most of the year he helped me answer questions faster. Then the rest we ended up putting in extra training. It'll it was finally time to leave the room.


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120: Universe 7 Vs 6**

The day was finally here, and I was so excited. I can't wait to see Goku fight. I'm even super excited. I also decided to bring grill with me. From what Goku tells me about how Whis travels, it might be a long trip. And knowing those two sayians, they'll probably want food before the fighting beings. It'll almost be like a space picnic. So cool. Once, everyone gather around, we were still waiting for the boys. Even Bulma looks worried. But the moment the boys did show up, it was shocking.

Oo! Goku with facial hair looks… interesting. Maybe a little too interesting. When this is over, I wouldn't mind knowing what we on in that room. And finding out how he grew facial hair. I doubt he'll keep it, but it does look dreamy on him. After the whole shock of seeing him a beard went away, I finally took noticed of the smell. Did those boys forget what a shower was? When they finally came back, my husband was clean shaved again. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Wish I took a picture of it.

When we finally set off, I could help stay close to Goku, and maybe sneak a few peaks at him. _You see something you like?_ Shut up. Once we got to, what supposedly was, Beerus planet, I couldn't help to admire how it looked. It was so pretty. Purple trees, and blue grass. It looks so magical. Even the flowers looked wonderful. oh, how I wish I could take a picture. But sadly, I left my phone at home. I barely use that thing, so, I end up forgetting it a lot. I should be more mindful of that. It would be so lovely if I could come back again. If only just to the whole place, and it's many wonders. I almost feel like a kid again, and just want to go exploring.

Just then, Lord Beerus shows up, with someone walking a long side him. This little guy is supposedly stronger than my Goku. What a laugh. He looks so weak. How could he even fight with those skinny arms of his? Then again, I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. But the face Lord Beerus gives when Goku isn't looking does hint he's lying. I'm not going to be the one to call him out. Not my place. That's when I finally looked over to Goku, and he just made a fool of himself. On top of that, we learned why Whis referred to this guy as the one with great pontas. When he tells Goku, even I'm left shock. I don't know who's more embarrassed. Me, for my grown husband acting like a fool. Goku, for finding out what pontas means. Or this guy, for having to deal with my husband.

On the ride to the next location, I finally start up the grill. It was so wonderful seeing everyone enjoy themselves. I was even praised by Beerus and Whis. Even got a thank you from Vegeta. Today was just becoming lovely. Then when we got to the nameless planet, it was kind of neat. Even though Bulma pointed out the bland seating. I don't blame her, but it was still nice. But when Whis took over it was so cool to watch. Today was just full of amazing things. And my boys, and friends deal with this on a daily basis. No wonder they don't like staying home. I know my Goku likes going on adventures, but sometimes I feel left behind. Not in a bad way, I know he doesn't mean it. But, I'm the responsible one, and always trying to keep my boys safe and happy. Maybe I should take a break from my household duties for a bit, and go on my own little adventure. My boys can take care of themselves. Mind set up; I'll start planning my little getaway once we get back home.

Goku was first to fight, and it was exciting to watch him. Come on, you got this. Did Vegeta just called Goku 'Goku'? I wonder when that happened. Either way, Goku ends up throwing the big guy out the ring. Now he's facing some weird guy, that looks like a scaleless lizard. Goku, and everyone around seem very worried about this Frost guy. He sounds like a hero, but the way Goku is looking at him, makes me question what could possible the truth. As the match goes on, Bulma is between cheering for my husband and Frost. But something doesn't feel right. I can even feel Goku's uneasiness.

Oh no! My Goku! Out of impulse, I rush out of my seat and run to him. Forget everything else, my Goku needs me. When I reach him, I try to shake him up. "Goku?" I feel so scared. But the moment he sits up, I'm so over joyed. "Goku!" I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. My Goku ok.

"Chichi, everyone is watching." Uh? He usually doesn't have problems with hugging in front of friends. But one look at his face, I know the really reason why he said that. His face was red, and he was biting his lip. I'm sorry. _Don't be. Now could you please._ I get up, and watched him stand up. He's a little wobbly, but he waves off my help. After he takes a few deep breaths, he carries me back to my seat. Once done, I watched him go sit between Beerus and Vegeta. They seem to be talking about something.

I soon watch on the next match, which reveals that Frost cheated. I felt my anger raising. How dare he! He not only cheated a win from my Goku, he also hurt my Goku! I was fuming. I could feel Goten trying to calm me down, but I just not having it. That guy hurt my Goku. He cheated! _Chichi, calm down. Please._ I quickly looked over to Goku, and he was smiling at me. I know that smile. It's his smile he uses when he tells me it's ok. I tried to calm down, but I'm still mad.

Once the match was over, which Piccolo forfeit, it was Vegeta's turn to face Frost. During his match he was able to take down Frost. That's right. Even if he's not doing it for my Goku, it still felt so good to see Frost beaten. Then Vegeta went up against someone that reminded me of his brother, just without the tail and different outfit. Then comes find out, that guy is their universe's sayian. So cool. Awe, I think Vegeta taken a liking to that one. He's be so nice, and giving him a demotion of super sayian, and even trying to help the little guy reach that level. Did Vegeta just adopt a new sayian? _I think so._ I couldn't help smile at that. But it seems Bulma was confused on what was going on.

After that little match, Vegeta is going against someone named Hit. What a weird name. Soon that matches with Vegeta being overwhelmed, and losing. Well, he put up a good fight. Now, since the whole Frost thing got resolved, Goku got another chance to fight. Watching my husband take on this guy was amazing, and super intense. It was so intense that Goku did something unbelievable. He went Kaiō-ken times 20. That's insane! My baby is going to hurt himself. No. Not again. Last time I saw him use it, he ended up all beaten up, and hurt. After this Goku is staying home. He's going to hurt himself, and so he's staying home. He needs to rest and heal any injuries this may cause him. My husband is going to worry me sick with all this.

I know he knows what he's doing, but it still worries me. Did he even master this yet? I quickly look over to Vegeta, and even he seems worried. Not good. Soon the match comes to a draw, and Goku ask for a change in ruling. But that was denied, and Goku forfeits the match. The moment he goes to sit down, I see how exhausted he really is. My poor baby. When we get home, you're going straight to bed mister. _Ok. _With that said, it was that Monaka guy turn. He didn't even seem to want to fight. But when he did it ended quickly. Soon we got to see the great dragon, and that was super amazing. Then we went home.

On the way home, I was trying not to scold my husband. I'll let him celebrate this victory, but once home it'll be a different story. When we got home, I tried my best to fix something quick for dinner. Thankfully my habit of preparing dinners paid off. Once dinner was done and over with, I sent Goten to bed. Now to deal with a certain husband of mine. Before I could even open my mouth, he said sorry. "Do you know what you did wrong?" he nodded. "Are you going to do it again?" He looked away. "Goku."

"Yes. But I'll build up to it slowly this time." I still had my arms cross, and ready to say something. He pulled me into a hug, before I even had a chance to react. "Did you enjoy the trip?" Uh? Why he's asking that, when I'm mad at him? "Would you like me to take you somewhere? You know. If not as a family, but at least you and me." I tried to look up at him, but he held me super close. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Didn't mean it. You know how I get. I just got so into the fight. I felt challenged, and it excited me. I was trying so hard. The fact I did anything to the other team was amazing. But please." He loosen his hold, and looked at me. "Please forgive me. I'm really sorry."

I couldn't help smile. "I forgive you, you big goof. Now come on. Get ready for bed. You have to go back to working tomorrow." He started pouting. "You really think you'll get away that easy. Nice try mister." He smiled, and kissed my forehead. With that, we finally went to bed. But as we trying to fall asleep, it seems Goku is trying to stuffocate himself between my boobs. "Is something wrong?" _Everything would be fine, if you start humming. I really miss you._ "Goku?" He finally looks at me. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I wanted to continue fighting, but there's were a lot of reasons that I couldn't." He looked sad. "I want to fight Hit again. But where he's able to fight at his fullest, and without rules getting in the way. Also, that fight took more out of me, than I would like to admit. And that's what made it fun. I had to think around a new challenge, and it pushed me to the edge of what I thought I could do. Each fight forced me into a corner, and it made me thrilled. Also, I feel bad for making you worry. I'm sorry. But other than that, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh, Goku." I kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you had fun, but you're not allowed to scare me like that. Now, big guy. You need to take it easy for a while." He looked sad for a moment, before pressing his face back between my boobs. "I mean it mister." I started to scratch his head. "You did a lot, and so you need plenty of rest. Remember what happened after your first fight with Vegeta. You went off training when you still wasn't fully healed."

"Ok, ok." He looked at me. "I'll take it easy for a few days. but what if a fight starts? Or I have to go off training?"

"Hey. I'm sure Whis wouldn't mind letting his students rest for a few days. And no fighting."

"But?" He started pouting before going back between my boobs. I continued scratching his head, and started humming. Before long he finally fell asleep. My poor Goku. You do so much. I'll make you a super huge breakfast tomorrow. With that happy thought in mind, I finally fell asleep.

…

It was finally the day of the tournament. Me and Vegeta just wanted to squeeze one more session in before taking a full rest. Once we took two days in the ROSAT to rest, we finally heading to meet everyone. When we did, everyone seem surprised for a moment, before Bulma told us to go take a bath. When we did go inside, I was having a slight problem. I never shaved before. I've seen Chichi shave plenty of times. I wonder if that's how it's supposed to be done everywhere. Like that foam like stuff, and a razor? Thankfully, Dr. Brief supplied us with that. Now, comes the part I was worried about.

I then remembered that one time I saw Krillin shaving his face. How he did it again? Oh yeah! As he shaved, he held down his face. After some time, I finally got through with the first half of my face. not bad, if I do say so myself. I did miss a few spots, and I tried to get those. Then I started on the other half, which was much easier. Once done, I was just proud of myself. I did something completely new, and it felt weird. I hope it takes many more years to grow that. actually, I wouldn't mind letting it. Just not any time soon. It feels good to have smooth skin again. With that out the way, I quickly took a shower and joined everyone outside.

Once, with everyone I met this strange octopus king guy. I thought I was shaking his hand. But when I found out I wasn't, I didn't want to ever do that again. Gross. Then on the way to Beerus' planet, I notice Chichi trying to sneak peaks at me. You see something you like? _Shut up._ I couldn't help smile at that. I really need to focus on this tournament, but I really wish I could be alone with Chichi. I miss her so much. Those 4 days in that room, felt like a lifetime away from my wife. When this is all over, I'll get to be smothered by her. I already can't wait.

When we got to Beerus' planet, I saw the look of wonder in Chichi's eyes, as she looked around. That's right! This is her first-time leaving earth. Maybe she'll like it if I took her other planets. I also saw Goten's excitement. Well, maybe it could be a family trip. Me, Chichi, our boys, Pan, and Videl going on a little space trip. That sounds so exciting. It won't be a training trip, or even a trip like Namek. It'll be just a good old family fun trip. Just then Beerus walks up to us with our other team member.

I just want to erase that new piece of information. Whis was joking around this guy being known for having large nipples! To top it off, this person is a GUY! If they didn't tell me that I would have believed him to be a she. I have gotten better at telling the difference by now, but this is insane. But if he's as strong as Beerus claim he is, I want to test him out. Wow. Not really a good impression, but maybe he's just faking it. Maybe he's like the type who only fights when he's put into a fight. That would make sense.

I was surprised Chichi brought the grill, and very happy. I think after like the second, or third, day we ran out of food. At that, I even learned how Vegeta had to do missions where he lived off of scraps. Luckily, we pulled through. But now, having actually food, we couldn't help ourselves. It was like the best thing ever. I think I might have over done it, but I just couldn't stop. And now the we're about to being fighting, it turns out I'll be the first one to fight. Awesome.

The test part wasn't too hard, thanks to Vegeta helping think faster on that. Now for the fun part. Nothing I throw at him did anything. But then again, my mind was still trying to focus on the fight. How could I beat this guy? Pure strength isn't cutting it, this time. What if… I got it! I ended up throwing him out the ring. That's one way to win a match.

Next came a Frieza look-a-like. That match seem weird. How could this person be a good guy? I don't believe it. Frieza was a schemer, most likely so is this guy. When I finally got him to take on his final form, is when the match actually got exciting. That was, until I felt dizzy, and my version blurred. Before I knew it, I was hearing my name being called. Uh? I'm so tired. Five more minutes Chichi. Chichi? That's when I finally snapped, and sat up. Uh? I lost. How? "Goku!" Now Chichi was hugging me.

CRAP! Not good. I could already feel my body reacting to her touch. Damn it! "Chichi, everyone is watching." She looked at me confused. But right now, all I could see is a beautiful wife, that I really badly want to kiss. It's like a habit whenever I wake up to her, I just kiss her. But now is not the time. If I kiss Chichi now, I wouldn't want to stop. And I definitely don't want people to see that. _I'm sorry._ Why is she apologizing? She did nothing wrong. Don't be. Now could you please. She gets up, and I soon follow. Wow. I still feel dizzy, but I try to shake it off. She tried to help, but now is not the time for that. After taking a few deep breaths, mostly to brace myself to hold Chichi, I took her back to her seat.

Once I was back next to Beerus and Vegeta, I was getting an ear full from Beerus. Hey, it's not my fault. I really don't know what happened. During Piccolo's turn, Jaco pointed out that maybe the ref should check Frost. That's when we found out that in a sense he cheated. What! No fair! I felt more disappointed that I didn't pay closer attention to his moments. Maybe I could have caught it, and avoided it. But then again, there was no way I could spot that in such a short time. I then felt Chichi's rage building up, and looked her way. Goten was trying really hard to calm her down. My poor Chichi. Chichi, calm down. Please. She looks over to me, and I try to give her a smile. She starts to calm down, but I could tell she's still troubled. I can't blame her.

Soon Vegeta is facing Frost, and he wins. Then he's fighting that Cabba kid. Kid not half bad. And it looks like Vegeta taken a liking to him. Even going as far to make him go super sayian, and showing off his power. _Did Vegeta just adopt a new sayian? _I think so. Looks like I'm not the only one who could tell what Vegeta is doing. But when I took a quick look to Bulma, she seems confused. She seems slightly confused. Probably wondering why Vegeta is doing this. But after that match, looks like Vegeta got himself a disciple. So, wonderful. Then it was time for Vegeta to go against this Hit guy.

Now this was interesting to watch. Since, I could already tell Vegeta was on his last legs, due to using a ton of energy in the last fight, I need to pay close attention. As I watched the fight, I witness something completely new. It's almost like he knew what would be Vegeta's next move. And since this guy is pretty much a hitman, he's probably using a technique he uses for his missions. So interesting. But I could tell he's not fighting at his maximum. What would it take to make him do so? Soon, Vegeta had lost, and I was allowed to step into the ring.

As I fought, I finally figured out what he was doing. It's almost like he could control time. I wonder if I could do something similar. I was really pushing it, as I tried to force myself further in time. It got to the point I thought maybe I should raise my power even higher. Thinking that would make this a bit of my advantage. But that soon became not enough, and I was force to use the one thing I was hoping to use against Beerus. But the moment I did so I could feel my power draining as fast as I rose it. This match soon became a tied, and that didn't sit well with me. Maybe if he could actually fight at his fullest, we could truly see who's the strongest between us. But to my disappointment, and relief, they said no to changing the rules. So, at that I forfeit. Which was a shocker to everyone, but I just couldn't continue. Man, was I beat.

Then it was Monaka's turn, and it took some encouragement for him to get into the ring. The fact he beat Hit was one punch was incredible. I definitely would like to face him, the next chance I get. But right now, I would really like some rest. We got to see the super dragon, and even got to speak to this Zeno person. Whom seems very friendly. It was so much fun, that there might be a future tournament. That would be amazing. Zeno was even kind enough to give me something I could reach directly. I wouldn't mind seeing him again. But the moment we left him, I got an earful from both Beerus _and_ Whis. They told me how bad that was, and how much trouble I could cause. All I did was make a new friend.

Once home, I could tell I wasn't the only one exhausted. The fact Chichi was even cooking, made me feel bad. But as we sat down to eat, it was very quiet. I was even too exhausted to do an after-dinner work out, but I still did it. Can't really miss a day now. It also gave me a chance to hear what Goten thought of the whole thing. He liked the whole going outer space part, and seeing all the fighters. But even he was super worried after my fight with Frost. And how worried he got when Chichi got super angry. Plus, how cool the dragon was. "Dad?" I looked to him, as we finished our last set. "One day, could be go into space again? But not for fighting or anything. Just to explore and have a little adventure as a family." I couldn't help smile at that. And told him, that we definitely will, someday.

Once Goten was sent to bed, and I was left with Chichi, I could feel her anger building up. And I know exactly why. I didn't waste anytime and told her sorry. She then asked if I would ever do that again. "Yes. But I'll build up to it slowly this time" She still looked man, and I couldn't help bring her into a hug. I really don't have the energy to have an argument with her tonight. "Did you enjoy the trip? Would you like me to take you somewhere? You know. If not as a family, but at least you and me. I'm sorry for worrying you. Didn't mean it. You know how I get. I just got so into the fight. I felt challenged, and it excited me. I was trying so hard. The fact I did anything to the other team was amazing. But please." I loosen my hold, and looked down at her. "Please forgive me. I'm really sorry."

She smiled at me. "I forgive you, you big goof. Now come on. Get ready for bed. You have to go back to working tomorrow." Is she serious? I was feeling somewhat sad about that. "You really think you'll get away that easy. Nice try mister." My Chichi is something else. We took a quick shower, and headed to be. Now that we're home, I could finally smother myself in her. I really miss her. "Is something wrong?" Everything would be fine, if you start humming. I really miss you. "Goku? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I wanted to continue fighting, but there's were a lot of reasons that I couldn't. I want to fight Hit again. But where he's able to fight at his fullest, and without rules getting in the way. Also, that fight took more out of me, than I would like to admit. And that's what made it fun. I had to think around a new challenge, and it pushed me to the edge of what I thought I could do. Each fight forced me into a corner, and it made me thrilled. Also, I feel bad for making you worry. I'm sorry. But other than that, did you enjoy yourself?" I'm so glad I could talk to her about these things. But right now, I just really want to be smothered to sleep.

"Oh, Goku." She surprised me by kissing my forehead. It felt nice. I really love my Chichi. "I'm glad you had fun, but you're not allowed to scare me like that. Now, big guy. You need to take it easy for a while." I knew she was going to say that. So, I went back to the comfort of her boobs. The best pillows in all the universe, and they're all mine. "I mean it mister." I felt her scratching my head. That's always a nice touch to a long day. "You did a lot, and so you need plenty of rest. Remember what happened after your first fight with Vegeta." How could I forget? She never let me down about it. "You went off training when you still wasn't fully healed."

"Ok, ok." I looked at her, and gave her a smile. "I'll take it easy for a few days. but what if a fight starts? Or I have to go off training?"

"Hey. I'm sure Whis wouldn't mind letting his students rest for a few days. And no fighting."

"But?" So, mean. I just smothered myself again. She continued scratching my head, and started humming. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. This is just what I needed. To be in the comfort of my wife. The next morning, I felt really refreshed and energized for the day. After eating Chichi's wonderful breakfast, and seeing Goten off, I give Chichi I quick kiss before heading to the fields. The days was going by great. Until I got a call from Bulma, stating everyone was celebrating yesterday's win. They could celebrate without me. I did promise Chichi I'll get back to work, and so that is what I'm doing.

I was just in the middle of taking a small break, when I felt Monaka's ki was on earth. I got super excited. Maybe I could get a quick match today. Only one way to find out. When I got to his location, it turns out he was joining everyone at the party. Before Monaka could answer my request, Chichi yelled at me to clean up and change. Well, Chichi knows best. I quickly went home, and tried to rush through everything. When I got back, it seems Monaka got taller. No matter. I was even delighted he agree to a match. During our match it was incredible to say the least, but ended short when Whis called it.

I ended up enjoying the party, after all. And when we got home, is when I felt something was off. Very, very off. But I ignored; thinking it was nothing.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121: Peek-A-Boo Pan**

When we got home, after the party, I notice dad looked funny. As mom started making dinner, I couldn't help look at dad. "Is something the matter kiddo?" I told him that he looks off. "I feel off." Maybe you should lie down. Uh? He didn't respond. "Maybe I should lie down for a bit."

"That's what I just said."

"Uh?" He looked at me confused. "When did you say that? I didn't hear you say anything." Oh no!

"Dad?" Now I'm worried. I quickly reached over to him, and touched his forehead. "You're not running a fever. Usually mom, and Gohan can't hear me when they have a fever." I then looked at him more closely. "And your aura around you is like fading in and out. And it's all muddy gray." At first, he looked confused, and then he looked worried. "Dad. Something wrong. We have to tell mom. Maybe she could make you better." But he just shook his head, and said not to worry about this. That maybe it's nothing big. "But dad." He just covered my mouth and shook his head.

"Let's not worry your mom. Ok?" This isn't good. Dad needs to tell mom. As we sat for dinner, it was clear something was wrong with dad. He didn't even finish eating his usual amount. He didn't eat half of what he normally eats. See. I told dad to just tell mom. Now she's more worried than if he just told her from the start. Now, she's going about who could they ask to find out what's wrong with dad. Even though mom is trying to stay calm, it's clear she's extremely worried about dad. Then they finally come up with asking King Kai for help. Since King Kai would know more about stuff than Vegeta. With that, dad left. Now me and mom stood up waiting, and hoping it was nothing serious.

I just started falling asleep on mom's lap, when a loud crush woke me up. The moment I woke up, I had to stop stuff from falling on mom. We soon made our way outside, and I was still feeling sleepy. I then heard mom screaming at dad about the destroyed house. Uh? The house is destroyed? I looked behind me. What you know, the house was destroyed. Kind of grateful I started that habit of putting all my things in capsule form. Never know when I'll be sleeping over Trunks, or Gohan's place. Mom would let me, so, it's convenient to always be ready. Now to deal with mom screaming at dad, till they figured out what to do. I'm too tired to deal with this.

Before long, they had reached out to Gohan. Thankful bro let us crush at his place, and we'll be cleaning up the mess another day. Somehow, I'm grateful we don't live in the city. We could take our time with cleaning all this. When we got to Gohan's place, I just went straight to my usual room, I crush in, when I sleep over. Before I went to the room, I overheard that we will be babysitting my niece tomorrow. Something about Piccolo having something to do, and my brother having some from of meeting. Whatever. I just want sleep now. I'll deal with the emotions of what's going on tomorrow. Today was too draining.

…

After a few tries, and getting yelled at by Bulma and Vegeta, I finally made it to King Kai's. Before I could get a word in, he started laughing. "I'm surprised you even made me it."

"You knew I was coming?"

"Kinda. Ok. So, what seems to be the problem?" After I told him what was wrong. He went about what I usually go through with a doctor. He then tells me how I have delay onset ki disorder. After he explain what it was, it was worse than I thought. I really pushed myself too hard during my fight with Hit. I even pushed myself during my fight with Monaka. King Kai says that disorder usually shows up a few days after, but the fact it came sooner is probably due to me over doing it too soon. This is bad. I really need to take it easy, or I'll never be able to fight again.

The bad part now is getting back to earth. Hopefully I'll get lucky and be somewhere nearby, that I could walk the rest of the way. Just my luck. I'm on an island super far from home. I'm kind of stuck here, unless I fly. But that seems like a lot of work, but gotta do it. Oh Dende! It's like the first time I was learning to drive a car. "How do I stop?!" I was trying to land pass my home, but instead I crashed through it. When I finally did stop, I looked behind me to witness a very angry wife. "Hi honey." I soon got an earful, before we called Gohan. Thankfully, he said we could stay and he even came to pick us up.

Once we got his place, Goten went to his usual room. Poor guy; he's exhausted. I told Chichi, and Gohan what King Kai told me. They both seem very worried. So, looks like I'll be out of commission for some time. Would everyone be able to handle themselves if something came up. Once again, I'm left in the sidelines because of my health. Man, why does this keeps happening?

I was so lost in thought; I didn't even realize that something was touching my face. It took me a moment, and then I saw that Pan was in my face. How could I not smile when she's smiling like that? I couldn't help grab her, and hold her close. This cute little girl looks so happy. I then overheard Gohan telling Chichi if we could babysit Pan tomorrow. "Yes!" They both looked at me surprised. Then they went back to talking amongst themselves, and I went back to focusing on the little one, in my arms.

So small, and cute. I've seen Trunks as a baby, but the last time I held one was when Gohan was a baby. That was so long along. I couldn't help poke Pan's cheeks. She's so small and adorable. Never thought I would be alive to hold a baby again. At that, my own grandchild. I started to make silly faces, and enjoy her giggles. Even lightly tickled her little belly. Hearing her laugh is so wonderful. Usually when I visit, Chichi usually carries her. When I do, I just get lost in her smiles. It's so hard for me to let go. I just can't help it. She's so small, and holding her reminds me of a time were everything was right with the world.

I couldn't stop playing with her. But the moment I heard a click, I looked up. "Did you two just take a picture of me?"

"Yes. You look so cute playing with Pan." I just got up and walked away, with Pan at hand. As I walked around, I bumped into Piccolo, and he tried to take Pan from me. He tried telling me how I don't know how to take care of a baby. How dare he! I'm in no mood for this. I know how to care for a baby. I did just fine with Gohan. I held Pan more protectively, as I walked past him. As I continued walking, I couldn't stop staring down at her. My little granddaughter has so much ahead of her in life, and currently her grandpa isn't able to keep her safe. If I don't heal, and I could never fight again, how would I keep her safe. That made me sad, and I hugged her closer to my chest.

"Sweet little Pan. Grandpa promise to get better, so he can keep you safe. Grandpa will make sure you grow up only knowing peace. You also have your daddy to keep you safe, but you also have me, and your uncle Goten." I then poked her little nose. "Besides, grandpa would do anything for you." The more I say those worlds the more I remember about my own grandpa. Remembering all the happy times, and everything he ever taught me. I poked her nose again. "I'm going to be the best grandpa ever." I then felt a tap on my shoulder. When I look, it was Piccolo again.

He suggested to sit on the roof. I told him I currently can't fly. Then he let me know he'll gladly help. With that, we were on the roof, looking at stars. Awe, does Pan likes the shiny stars? She even tries to grab them. She's so cute. I ended playing airplane with her. "Papa. Papa." That made me a little sad.

"No Pan. Grandpa. Grandpa." I kept playing airplane with her. She's so full of giggles. Before long, with some help from Piccolo, we got off the roof, and went inside. Once inside, come to find out that everyone, but Gohan, had went to bed. Even Pan was sleeping in my arms. When Gohan made a motion to take her, I got really defensive. "I'll put her to bed."

"Dad."

"Please." He looked very shock, but then lead me to her nursery. Once I set her down to sleep, I couldn't stop staring at her. After a while, I finally left the room and went to join Chichi. Once there, I was slightly upset that she was already asleep. Trying not to wake her, I laid down. When I did is when I really started thinking about my current situation. I'm so weak and pretty much helpless. I currently can't even keep my family safe. If something comes up, and I'm force to fight, it'll be the very last one. What am I without my strength? What good am I being so powerless?

My strength was something I thought would never change. I knew I could always lose the people around me. So, I depended on my strength to keep them close. I look over to Chichi. Chichi. My Chichi. She always wanted me to finally stop fighting, and training so much. She always wanted me to settled down and be a normal husband, father, and grandpa. But I was never normal. Sometimes I wonder if she fully accepted that, or if she just stopped trying. I know she always wants us to be safe. She even wants me to be safe. She cares so much, and I always make her worried with all the training and fighting. Maybe in a way, she got her wish. Maybe, not in the way she wanted, but she got herself a normal husband for a change. Huff. I just turned away from her.

Chichi loves me for me. I know that. So, why I'm I thinking she'll be happier with the fact that I can't fight? And not with the fact I choose to stop fighting? It hurts thinking that. I'm currently hurt, and I'm making her worry. That's all that's currently happening. Once I'm better she'll be happy again. I just know it. What if I don't get better? We won't be able to do all the things we enjoy doing. And I'm not talking what happens when we're alone. I won't be able to fly with her. or go super sayian 3, when she wants to play with my long hair. Even though I hate that, but it makes her happy. I won't be able to a lot of things, that I didn't realize I used my powers for. Just thinking of that, makes me sad. I need to get better. If not because I want to fight again, I'll get better for Chichi. With that last thought, I finally feel asleep.

When I woke up, the next morning, I woke to being hugged by Chichi. She also was crying. I hugged her, and rubbed her back, in hopes to calm her down. but it didn't seem to work. It actually made her cry more. "Are you ok?" Uh? Why did she ask me that? I told her I was fine. "No. Don't lie to me." She cried harder.

"But Chichi." I tried to wipe her tears away, but they kept falling. She then kissed me. I try to kiss her back, but something was off.

"See. You're not fine." She buried her face in my chest, and continued crying. It took a while for her to calm down, and when she did, she still looked sad. "You stay in bed. I'll get you some breakfast, and I'll get Pan." Before I could say anything, she left. Once she was gone, I felt my lips. That kiss didn't feel like our usual kiss. It felt weird, and different. Before I could ponder anymore, Chichi came in with Pan. "Looks who got a big smile for grandpa." Pan was all giggly and reaching out.

I couldn't stop smiling, as I reached out for her. "Come her you." The moment I had her in my hands I poked her little nose. I was about to get out of bed, but Chichi told me to stop. "Why?"

"Goku, you need to rest. So, that means you're staying in bed, all day." When she said all day, I thought the world just stopped. I knew I need rest, but it never crossed my mind that I would have to stay in bed.

"Please Chichi. I'm just going to walk around. Nothing big."

"No. Now keep an eye on Pan, while I make breakfast." With that she left the room, and I was left with Pan. As sad as I was, I couldn't stop smiling around the little one. I placed her on my lap, and covered my face, with my hands.

"Peek-a-boo." She started laughing. "Peek-a-boo." She kept laughing every time I did so. So cute. I then started making silly faces and tickling her. She was full of endless giggles. Soon Chichi came back with a tray of food for me, and a bottle for Pan. Before Chichi could take Pan, I tried to stop her. "I want to feed Pan." She gave me sweet smile, and said fine. She even ended up feeding me, while I feed Pan. It was such a nice moment. Till Chichi mention I should get some rest, and was about to take Pan. "Please."

"Goku. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You been all over Pan the moment she was placed in your hands. Is something wrong, Goku?"

I just looked at the bubbly little girl in my arms, before looking back a Chichi. "I just… I don't know. Something about holding a baby feels good. Last time I even held, or taken care, of one was with Gohan, and that was a very long time ago. I wasn't even alive to hold Goten. So, could you really blame me for wanted to enjoy the experience all over again? Since the day you told me we could make children, it was a very enjoyable thought. Then witnessing Gohan grow in you, and experiencing all the ups and down of raising a child was very enjoyable. Especially with you by my side. The year before you got pregnant with Goten, I thought you were pregnant again. So, I waited to see what happened, and hope it was true. You wasn't, and it made me sad. But then, the second time I thought you were pregnant, I wanted to make sure. I wasn't only trying to give you a baby for you. I… I… I also wanted another child." With that I looked away from her.

Remembering all those times in otherworld, on how much it hurt that I couldn't be there for my second child. I couldn't hold them. Couldn't see them grow. Couldn't be there. Couldn't enjoy watching my family grow. It hurt so much. That whenever I saw or heard about a family, I would leave in fits of rage. I wanted my family so bad. But I also wanted to protect them. The only thought that made the pain go numb was how staying away meant they would live peaceful. Me staying away meant they'll grow up without having to deal with any hardships I come with. My family is safe. But I still wanted to be there so bad.

Getting another chance was the best thing to happen to me. I even wanted to try for a third child, since I couldn't experience Goten. But finding out that Chichi couldn't have anymore hurt me. I lost that chance, and it hurt. But it was ok. I came into Goten life almost at the I came back from space for Gohan. I got my chance to still be a father, but it's not the same. Even though, Goten is my child, it's not the same watching them grew from birth. But I made peace with it. Nothing I could change.

Then came Pan. She's my granddaughter. I might not have been around through it all, since it's not my place. But the little moments I got I couldn't pull away. It felt so magical to get those little moments. Chichi still got to experience holding and caring for a baby. I didn't. Pan might not be MY daughter, but she's MY granddaughter, and so I'm going to be pouring very ounce of my love, the same way I would give to my own children. I might not be able to father more children, and my kids are slowly leaving me, but I sure as hell going to make sure I be there for all of Pan's little moments. I won't only promise her I would keep her safe, I also will promise her that I will always, and forever, be around. That whenever she needs me, I will be there.

I then finally looked back at Chichi, and she's tearing up. Oh no. I made Chichi crying. Before I could say anything, she hugged me. "I'm sorry, Goku."

"Why are you sorry? Nothing is your fault." She kissed my forehead, and told me to just take a nap with Pan, as she clean the dishes. "Are you ok?"

She poked my nose. "Stop worrying about me. You're the one who's not ok. Get some rest sweetie." Before I could say anything, she already started leaving the room. Maybe taking a nap won't be so bad. I got Pan with me. Oh, how wrong I was. The moment I felt something was off, I opened my eyes to see Pan wasn't with me. In a panic I got out of bed, and looked all over the room. But no sign of her anywhere. I quickly tried to find Chichi, and tell her I can't find Pan. That's when I saw that Goten was here. No time to wonder about that. "What you mean Pan's missing?" And that's when Piccolo showed up. Now we're in big trouble.

After getting an earful from him, we went on to search for Pan. As we searched for her, I couldn't help feel this deep sense of uselessness. I can't sense her; I can't do what I normally do when Gohan used to leave Chichi's sites. Oh, how that boy used to make us panic whenever we stopped watching him for just a second. Pan is definitely like her daddy. Giving me and Chichi a heart attack trying to find her. "PAN!" Where are you?

We looked everywhere outside, and no sign of her. We then chose to recheck inside. To our surprise, she was taking a nap on the couch. That little trouble maker is going be the death of me. We stood around her, watching the cute little thing sleep. The moment she woke up, I almost fought Piccolo to carry her. Even though I am nowhere able to actually fight, I would do it in a heartbeat for Pan. Thankfully, Chichi got in the way, and gave her to me. The rest of the day I helped take care of her. And whenever someone tried to take her from me, I got really sad.

When Gohan finally came home, our little Pan practically flew to him. Seeing what Gohan told me first hand was so wonderful. Even with the news that Gohan turned down a job opportunity, he was happy on the basis that he will be there for Pan. Which is always a good thing in my book. All I could ask is for him to be happy, no matter what. Then something amazing happened. Pan started to reach out in my direction, and then said something magical. "Grampa. Grampa." I was just so trilled to hear my little granddaughter call me grandpa. I just didn't know what to do. Then she flew into me, and I just couldn't stop hugging her. "Grampa!"

The moment was so wonderful, I couldn't stop smiling. After what felt like a short time, it was time to go to bed. I still wanted to continue holding Pan, but it was ok. I'll get more chances. That night I couldn't stop holding Chichi. Something about that whole little moment just lifted my spirit, and it was hard to come back down. I even was giving Chichi a lot of kisses all over her face. "Goku, are you happy?" I kissed her nose. "Is it because Pan called you grampa?" I kissed her lips. "You big softy. I'm happy too. But you still have to take it easy for now." I gave her another kiss on her lips.

"I understand. Pan is so cute when she smiles."

"Goku?" I looked at her. "I'm sorry that we can't have any more children."

"It's ok. We always knew that there was a high chance we would only have Gohan. The fact we have Goten is a blessing. I just wish I was there through it all. So, don't worry. Besides." She looked up at me. "We have the best boys in all the known universe, and the best granddaughter, too. The fact we have any children is also a big plus. And I'm happy that they're ours." She smiled at me, and then we shared a kiss. Now this one felt just right, compared to this morning's kiss. The rest of the night was just snuggles. The next morning, Chichi and I went to the doctors. Turns out Chichi made an appointment for me.

…

After screaming at Goku, for becoming a reckoning ball, I called on Gohan. Thankfully he didn't mind us coming over, and he even picked us up. I really didn't want to rely on my son, but I didn't have much choice. I would hate to see my father and Goku argue again, over a recked home. Even in his old age, my father still is over protective of me. I find that funny sometimes. I'm a mother, and a grandmother, but my father still sees me as his little princess. Can't be helped. I still see my boys as my little babies, and I'll always be overprotective of them.

As Gohan drove us to his home, Goku looked really down. Poor guy. I wonder what King Kai said. I also noticed how Goten had fallen asleep hugging Goku's arm. He must be really worried about his father. He even mumbles. "Everything is going to be ok, daddy." I really hope he's right. I think Goku thinks too, if that smile is anything to go by. When we make it to Gohan's place, it took some time to wake Goten. When he did, he practically floated to his usually room. I'm so worried about Goku, I don't even correct him.

When we gathered in the living room, is when we asked Goku what King Kai said. My poor Goku. Nothing being to fight anymore sounds horrible. For him not being able to do anything he's use to is more of a punishment than an illness. My poor husband. Just then Videl walks into the room with Pan. My Goku is so lost in thought, and I assume he currently can't sense anything either. Because right now Videl has Pan in his face, and he has yet to react to her. It's when she touches his face, does he finally look up. At the sight of her, he smiles, and takes her from Videl.

Watching him play with Pan is always a joy to see, but this feels different. He looks so happy to play with Pan, and it's so adorable. Our dear granddaughter is making her grandpa so happy during his time of hurt. The way he's playing with her it almost seems like the times he played with Gohan as a baby. Thankfully I learned the habit of having my phone always on me. And when I took it out, it seems I wasn't the only one with the same idea. When he heard the click of the camera, he looked at us surprised. It was so cute. And when Gohan asked if we could babysit Pan, Goku responded with a strong yes. It was always wonderful to see him take interest in caring for children. But I'm starting to wonder if there's something else he's not saying.

After watching him go with Pan, I continued talking with Gohan. This was just awful for his father, and I feel so useless in not knowing how I could help. "Mom, calm down. If King Kai said all he need is rest, then that's all we could do."

"I know, but I can't help it. Your father just loves to fight, and taking that away is just awful. I know I complain a lot about all the fighting and training, but this is much worse." I couldn't hold back from crying. "It's one thing to ask for him to stop. It's something different that it's being forced on him." Gohan looked very shock and worried.

"Mom."

"I love your father and all that he is. I would never ask for him to change that. And he knows it. But to see him go through this is just to painful to watch. My poor Goku." He reached out for my shoulder. When I looked up, he was giving me the same smile he inherited from his father.

"It'll be ok mom. Just give it time." With that, I made a mental note to contact Goku's doctor in the morning. I known this thing is affecting his ki, but maybe his body too. Memories of that heart virus starts to play in my head. My Goku was dying. Even when he beat it, he was still pushing it. If he did survive the Cell Games, how long would it have taken before his heart would have finally gave out? That question still troubles my mind.

As I waited for Goku to come to bed, I couldn't help continuing having thoughts of how hurt my Goku is. Before long I was thrifting to sleep, till I heard the door open. Maybe it was Gohan, checking up on my again. That thought went away when I felt someone slowly getting into bed. It was probably Goku. He tends to do that when I already fell asleep. But I'm not asleep. Oh, right. He can't tell. What am I supposed to do? Before long I felt him turning, and that broke me. He always hugged me when we go to bed. Even when he gets to bed after me; he still pulls me into his embrace. This is much worse than I imagine. What am I going to do?

I couldn't hold back my tears, as I quietly sobbed. My poor husband. Before long, I turned around and hugged him. I held him all night. I just couldn't sleep. My husband needs me, and yet I'm so useless. Come morning, I was still holding him and crying. My poor dear husband. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to make you all better? Before long I feel him embrace me. And it made me cry even more. "Are you ok?" He tried telling me he's fine, when I know he's not. "No. Don't lie to me." I just cried even harder.

"But Chichi." I just couldn't take it, so I kissed him. He reacted super slow. Even when I surprise him sometimes, he never reacted so slow. Also, the way it felt wasn't like him.

"See. You're not fine." I just hugged him tighter, and continued crying. My husband is really hurt, in more ways than one. I can't even hear his thoughts, or feel his emotions. It's like we disconnected, and it hurts so much. My wonderful husband is hurt, and as his wife I need to do everything I can to make him better. I finally stopped crying. I need to be strong for my Goku. I told him to stay in bed, while I get Pan and make him breakfast. With new motivation, I got to work.

Once I gave him Pan, I reminded him that he needs to stay put. Of course, he doesn't want to stay in bed. Same old Goku. Once that was settled, I went to make him and Goten some breakfast. I let Goten know he didn't have to go to school today. He asked why. "I'm going to need help keeping a watchful eye on your father, and Pan." He started to laughed, and agreed. I made sure to make lots, and hope that Goku was super hungry. But to play safe, I only took a small portion with me. When I went to take Pan, for her bottle, Goku insisted he feed her. "Goku, what's wrong?" He asked what I meant. "You been all over Pan, the moment she was placed in your hands. Is something wrong, Goku?"

He looked so ashamed of himself as he spoke. "I wasn't only trying to give you a baby for you. I… I… I also wanted another child." With that he looked away, and I was in complete shock. It hurt him, more than he let on, when I told him I couldn't have anymore children. How could I have been so blind to not see that? Why didn't I see that he was hurt by that fact? No wonder he was clingy to Goten, when Gohan moved out. Goku was hurting more ways than one. Another thing I failed as a wife. Again, I failed to see my husband's pain. Another wave of tears started to fall. No wonder he's so attached to Pan. Not only because she's his granddaughter, but also because he's around to witness it all.

I feel so guilty to not be able to give my husband another baby. This man who done nothing but give me his all, and ask for so little in return. This man who died to protect our sons. This man who do absolutely everything in his power for his family, and I can't even give him his simplest desire. Why do I keep failing my husband? The moment he looked at me, I felt so broken inside. My voice cracked as I tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, Goku."

"Why are you apologizing? Nothing is your fault." I just couldn't contain myself, and hugged him. I married the sweetest man in the world. "Are you ok?" There he goes again, trying to comfort me. I don't deserve him. I try telling him to take a nap, while I did the dishes. I even left Pan with him. Before I start the dishes, I made a quick call to his doctor. What luck. He'll be able to see Goku tomorrow. At that, I didn't know the hospital was open on a Saturday. He told me it wasn't, but he'll make a special case for my husband. I was so grateful. With that said, I started the dishes. I even had Goten's help, then panic hit.

We then went on a search for precious Pan. She gave us such a heart attack, and when we found her inside, we were so happy. The moment she woke up, Piccolo tried to go after her, but I wasn't having it. I quickly got in the way of the boys, and got Pan, then I handed her to Goku. Piccolo gave me a confused face, but then dropped it. Then when Gohan got home, Pan floated to him. It was so cute. But the moment Pan said grandpa everything was perfect. The joy on Goku's face was priceless. And then when Pan floated to him, it was just so amazing. Pretty soon it was bed time, and Goku got the pleasure of putting Pan to bed.

When Goku entered our temporary room, he pulled me into a hug. And when we laid down, he couldn't stop kissing me. "You big softy. I'm happy too. But you still have to take it easy for now." He smiled as he told me he understood. "I'm sorry we can't have any more children." He forgives me. I don't deserve this man. We then shared a kiss, and it felt just perfect. It was starting to feel my husband was getting better.


	122. Chapter 122

**A/N: Hello lovely people 3 **

**I have returned with a new chapter. I apologize for not updating for a month. This was due to me focusing on my first book. It's a fantasy, and will be a series. More at the end of the chapter.**

**On a happy, fanfic note, I will be posting regularly again. Mostly between Thursdays and/or Fridays. And I will be doing GoChi Week this year. More fun to look forward to. I also would like to encourage suggestions for future chapters, and other fanfics. **

**...**

**Chapter 122: Emergency technique**

"What you do this time, Mr. Son?"

"Wow. Great way to greet a patient, doc."

"Sorry. At this point I'm no longer surprised you're alive. Just surprise you're _still_ alive." Oh, this is just great. I hope Chichi is enjoying herself. When I looked over to her, she looks very upset. She was even holding my hand really tightly. "Well, from your current exams, it seems that you overworked your heart again. Even after the test, since you been brought back to life, there was always a chance it could happen again. Whatever is happening to you, is almost like the heart virus. Just not as deadly." I was just left in shock. "Don't worry so much, for now. Unlike the heart virus, this can be taken care naturally. The problem is. It requires you to take it easy. Which from what your wife says, would be a challenge for you. Just don't take too much at once. I also suggest you take more than one day to rest, at a time. But for now. No physical activity, like fighting, for at least another month. Come back to me them, and we'll see what those test results say." With that, me and Chichi left the hospital.

Thankfully, Gohan was waiting for us out front. We were going home, well, to clean our reck of a home. When we got there, I was about to help out, when Chichi handed me Pan. "Doctors orders. You have to rest. So, sit out the way, and watch Pan." I so wanted to complain, but I didn't. I went to a nearby tree and sat with Pan in my lap. We watched everyone clear the rubble, and I felt awful that it was all my fault. Before long I saw Chichi walking over to me, with a metal box. Wait? Isn't that the safe Chichi keeps all important things in? Why is she bring it over here? When she was in front of me, she placed it down. My Chichi is strong, but even I think she could have asked Gohan to carry it. She then opened it, and took something orange out.

When I fully saw what it was, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Is that?" She nodded. "So, that's where you kept it. Are the—"

"Yes Goku." She pulled out two small boxes. "Both sets of our wedding rings. And even." She pulled out another box. "The flower combs you gave me." We just couldn't stop smiling, as we talked about all the wonderful memories we shared. Before we knew it, Gohan came over, and told us he was done cleaning up the many parts of the house. But that he needed Chichi for a quick moment, to look at something. I was then left with Pan again.

As I sat there, I wonder if there was a way I could fight, without over working myself. I didn't want to be gone a third time. Especially since I promise I'll definitely be here for Pan. Over the course of my whole life, all my training, my body was my main weapon. I did use ki attacks, and even learned to use my ki with my body. But what if there's another way? I then looked at Goten, as he helped Videl collect items. My son is already trying to figure out how to use his ki as his main weapon. My boy is not only smart, but creative.

Wait a minute. I looked down to Pan. My sons, and even this one, could easily out beat me one day. And I'll gladly accept that. But they won't beat me in strength, but definitely in brains. I'm so stuck on the old ways, while they think of how to do things differently. Ha. Another thing me and Chichi have in common. I couldn't help smile at that. We're both very traditional, and I wouldn't want it any other way. But I'm going have to change that. Especially if I want to see my granddaughter grow up. "Isn't that right Pan? You want grandpa to always be there."

She smiled at me, and clapped her hands. "Grampa. Grampa." And she started giggling. She's so cute when she laughs. Pretty soon, Chichi and Gohan came back, and said that they were done for the day. And how we'll start making plans for the new home tomorrow. With that said, we went back to Gohan's house. When we got there, Chichi sent me straight to the room.

When I did, I just couldn't stop thinking about my situation. I feel so useless, and I can't do anything about it. And when I do get better, I have to be extra careful not to trigger it again. I would have to give up on protecting my family, if this happens again. I can't let that happen. I need to be here for not only Chichi, but the boys, and Pan. I would risk my life to protect them all. I've done it twice. But that caused more pain than anything. I know they understand my reasons, but that doesn't erase the pain. I need to develop a technique that guarantee I'll walk away from the battlefield, alive.

That's when it hit me. Isn't Goten trying to become more flexible with his ki. Maybe I could learn something from him. If not, we could learn something together. Now this is rich. I try to teach my boys everything I know, and they're the ones who also teaches me. It actually makes me very proud. My boys not only smart, they figure things I never could never imagine on my own.

I laid on the bed, super happy. Just then, the door opens and Pan is followed by a smiling Goten. I sit up, and asked what bring them here. Pan just rushes into my arms, and wow. When she crashed into my chest, it was very powerful. Before Goten could say anything, came in an worn out Gohan. What happened? "Dad, are you ok?" I told him I was fine. "Good. Because Pan is—" I felt a hard kick, and I let go of Pan. Ow. Where is that strength come from? "Pan!" Gohan quickly grabbed Pan. "Dad, are you ok?"

"Wow. Where she learns to kick so hard?"

"I don't know. Mr. Satan does watch his movies around her a lot. And maybe we rough play with her also."

"Keep it up." I ruffled Pan's head, until she grabbed my hand, and tightly hold my thumb. "WO! Pan, let go of grandpa, please." She just giggled, and kept playing with my hand. Gohan was then trying to get my hand out, but I told him to stop. "Pan." She stop giggling, and looked at me. She's so cute. "Let go." She finally did, and Gohan started apologizing. "Don't." I took Pan back. Gohan was about to say something, but I told him it was alright. But he didn't leave the room.

The boys stood in the room, while I played with Pan. It even ended up with them trying to get her to follow them. It was fun to watch Goten try to get her to punch his hand, but she kicked instead. It was so much fun spending time with them. When they sense Chichi was about to enter, they quickly sat on the bed, and act like we were just talking. That wasn't nice, but I understand why. Chichi came to tell us it was dinner time, and the boys didn't move. "All of you, I said it's time to eat." She was mad, and we all started moving.

…

Why didn't the boys want to get food, when I said it was dinner time? When they finally moved, they seem scared. Of course, they are upsetting me. But I'm also very worried. During dinner everyone had smiles, even Goku was eating more. That must be a good sign. After dinner, he tried to help but I stopped him. With that the boys and Pan went to go play. I hope they're not adding stress to Goku. Then again, he's probably enjoying spending time with them.

For the rest of the month, Goku shows a lot of improvements in health. We even got a new home, that was similar to our old one. It did upset me that Gohan paid for it. Also, during the month, Gohan left Pan with us often. Sometimes even stay for dinner. Something was up, and I'm going to find out what. One Saturday, I follow the boys, only to find them playing in yard. Well, more like the boys chasing a flying Pan all over the place. They seem to be having a lot of fun. I should get started on lunch. Maybe even make an apple pie. The boys would love that.

…

Ever since that day, dad wanted us to spend more time together. I couldn't blame him. We been all busy with our own lives. But something about this was different. I still trained with Piccolo, and even have improve greatly. But when I go pick up Pan, she seems different from how I left her. Almost stronger. How? Dad isn't training her? She's not old enough to even say what she wants to do. She also seems to be gaining some weight. Is mom over feeding her? Goten does say mom and dad would give her extra food. Even how dad and mom been given Pan sweets. Pan doesn't even have teeth. What are they doing with my baby girl?

Today I canceled on Piccolo, just so I could see what my parents been doing with my daughter. Everything seems find. We were playing, till Pan started flying away. I started to worry, till dad started to count to 5. So, this happened often, and they made it a game? And mom didn't put a stop of this? Now this fun. Oh, we can't fly or actually go at full speed. This made this even more fun. Almost like trying to out smart a baby.

When it was lunch time, I finally saw what Goten been saying. I tried to tell mom and dad that they're giving her too much. "Nonsense." This was nice. Then mom brought out a fresh apple pie. I haven't had one of those it like forever. The first piece went to Pan. Uh? Mom always gave the first piece to dad. The second piece went to dad, but he cut a piece and added it to Pan's. So, both my parents are overfeeding Pan. My parents are something else.

It was after lunch I finally witness what dad really been doing with my daughter. He's not even supposed to do any training or fighting, in the first place. But here he was, helping Pan copy Goten. But Pan does seem to be having fun, so I didn't argue. And dad isn't the one actually doing anything. Then he had Goten fly a good distance, and tell Pan to go to him and back. She did, and she was pretty fast. "Dad?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." I couldn't really get mad at him. So, I asked what have he actually taught her. "Not much. Just more focus of her getting the movements. And having her get better at flying." I couldn't help smile. Then when Pan made her way back, dad pulled me down. "You caught." Uh? When Pan landed in my arms, she actually pushed me back. Now I see what he meant. The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to not have Pan crash into things. It was super fun.

…

The month was finally over, and we were at the doctor's office. I really hope he says I'm all good. I really want to get back to training. I also want to start learning the new technique I been thinking about. As excited as I was, I was also slightly worried. As we waited, I couldn't stop smiling, even when I want to vomit from all the smells. I long ago felt at 100% but I been well behaved. Even when I felt fine, I knew Chichi would worry.

As we left the hospital, I couldn't stop smiling. I even wanted to fly all the way home. But I stood grounded for a bit longer. I'll build up to that later. For now, I'll won't rush things. Too many past examples to reminded me why I shouldn't rush. Chichi did question why I was taking it easy, and even driving her home. "What's the rush? Everything is ok. Besides, you're the one always telling me to not rush things." From the corner of my eye, I could see she smiled.

When we finally came home, is when Bulma called me. What she told me next, almost made me panic. I looked at Chichi, and she looked at me curious. She ask what was wrong. I try to tell her that it's nothing. Not like our youngest son snuck off to another planet or anything. She slaps me. "What you mean not to worry! Our baby could be in trouble!" She slaps me again.

"Bulma says she already sent Vegeta. So, they should be fine." At this point I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince. I trust Vegeta could handle whatever the problem is and get the boys home safely. "I'm sure Vegeta will bring the boys home safely. So, calm down."

"I won't calm down till I know for sure they are safe. Since you got the ok, can you please sense where they are." She started to tear up. "Please, Goku." I held her, as I tried to sense how far the boys were. Thankfully they were in the range I could sense. So, far they seem fine, but something felt off. But I tried to keep Chichi claim, as I kept track of what was happening. That's when I sense everyone's panic. I told Chichi I would be right back. "Wait." I was slightly confused till she kissed my lips. "A good luck kiss. I'll be at Bulma's till you get back." I gave her a kiss and was off. Just in time too.

…

I told Trunks this was a bad idea. But does he ever listen to me? Nope. Now here we are. Not only trapped and facing this thing. Why did it have to look like uncle Vegeta? On top of that, the real Vegeta is disappear. Everything we try, it doesn't seem to be enough. Just then, dad showed up. No time for a happy reunion. We quickly fill him in, and he end up fighting the fake Vegeta. This is not the time to talk about how the fake you doesn't know how you would take down dad. Then we hear a crunch, and the purple Vegeta disappears, and the real Vegeta is fine again. Trunks looks so happy to have his dad back. Even dad looks happy.

But the moment we got back to earth I'm face with an angry mom. After settling everything about what happen, we made our way home. When we got home, I got yelled at by mom. Even dad was very upset at what I've done. But once mom finished yelling at me, she hugged me and cried. Even dad held us. I really did worried mom and dad. Dad even stated I can't leave earth unless he personally takes me, or Gohan. Dad must have been very worried. I'll try not to worry them again.

I need to get stronger. I need to be able to better protect myself. I can't have mom and dad worrying about me. For the next couple of days, if I didn't go to school, I had to go to the field with dad. I was, in a way, on punishment. While dad work on the field, I was allowed to roam around. Even train a bit, which dad helped me. When the field was done, dad even joined me.

For some reason, he was asking about what I been working on. I told him how I was still trying to focus my ki to where it didn't affect me physically. Dad then tried it with me. Even going as far as asking how I've figured out I could do it. For once, I was teaching someone else. On top of that, it was dad. It made me happy. We then worked on it together. It was so much fun.

We even learn to boomerang our ki. Like we didn't have to pull it. It came back on its own. That was super hard. Then dad was trying to use his own ki to slow me down, whenever we sparred. That was cool. It didn't always work, and not for every long. But it was still something. When I tried to do it, to our surprised I was actually able to hold dad off for a good while. That made dad very proud of me.

Something feels weird. Even though dad is here and all, it feels like the climate had changed. It's almost my birthday, and it's not even cold. Then again, sometimes it doesn't get cold at all. If I want to really see snow, I have to go to a different part of the world. Sometimes I even forget about that, since the years goes by fast during the school year.

As my birthday neared, I was feeling nervous. This year mom and dad said they wanted to do something special. I wonder what that was. The closer we go to my birthday, the more nervous I was. My birthday was now 2 days away, and I wonder what will happen. Mom and dad haven't shown any signs that they planned something special. But I did notice that Gohan did stop by a lot, even Bulma. Maybe they know something. It was the night before my birthday, and I couldn't sleep. I tried meditating; it didn't work. I tried doing a couple of sets of push-ups, and still couldn't sleep. I even went as far as to read a full book. I was surprise that didn't work. I looked at the clock and it was only 1am. Maybe if I hugged my blankie, that I made sure to hide away, I'll fall asleep. I was so happy that it did.

The next morning, it seem like a usual day. Mom making breakfast. Dad sitting on a chair, watching mom. The table actually was looking more full than usual. When I finally got to the table, I didn't get a chance to say anything. Mom had already served me breakfast. "Good morning mom. Good morning dad." They said good morning to me, and I dug into my food. After breakfast, it was my usual routine of after breakfast exercise with dad. But why did something feel off? Once we were done, mom said we had to go clean up. And how she also set clothes for us.

After I cleaned up, I was actually surprised to see what clothes mom set out. It was the outfit I chose, when me and mom went shopping. Or so I thing so. It actually seems like a different set. Either way I was very happy to wear some causal clothes. When I stepped out my room, I saw that my parents were also wearing causal. Mom only makes us dress like this if it's a party or something. I wonder what my parents had planned. I'm also very surprised that dad driving us. Not like he never drove me anywhere before, just that everything feels weird.

Dad drove us all the way to the city, where we met up with Gohan. From there, we ended up at a fast food place. What's going on? Mom hates it when we eat only junk food. If we do, we have to have something healthy after. But when is mom being so calm about everything? Dad isn't trying to start fights, mom isn't getting mad, Gohan is super cheery. Somehow it feels off from our usual normal. Dad is even on his best behavior. What are we? Some normal… Is that it? Somehow that actually was a nice thought. If that's it, then I'll enjoy every moment. After the fast food place, mom asked if I wanted to go to the movies. She even asked what other things I wanted to do today.

We ended up going to the movies, and watching the movie I was so excited for. Dad didn't even fall asleep. This birthday feels so special, yet it wouldn't be considered special by a normal person. Then when we got home, I was very surprised that there was a party waiting for me. Today was just amazing. No fights, mom and dad acting like any other parents. Plus, it just felt amazing. Whatever happens tomorrow is going to be funny.

The next day was interesting, not funny, but interesting. Dad actually went back to training with Whis and Vegeta. Mom didn't even get angry, or looked surprised. She just told him to be careful. He did give mom this weird smile, but I'll act like I didn't see anything. Once dad left, it was just me and mom. Mom even asked if I wanted to go shopping with her. Something about changing my whole wardrobe. "In with the new and out with the old." That part I was actually confused about, but it's ok.

**...**

**A/N: Book sample...**

_Damon was going to turn three soon, and that's when problems started to arise. We had to keep Damon in the house, all because he wasn't able to fully control his abilities. Sometimes he would just grow small wings, and fly around the house. And don't get me started on bath time. Trying to clean dragon horns wasn't easy; especially when he can't control when they come out. Also, around this time I started to crave companionship. The children were wonderful, but I wanted someone of my own age. _

_I tried courting some of the single ladies in town, like the other solders and father taught me. Most of the time it didn't really work out. Sometimes because the kids, and V, chased them away. Which I found funny most of the time. Other times, it was because of what happened in the bedroom. A few times I got yelled at for not being a real man. All because it doesn't go up. Or I didn't even want to do anything, other than just talk._

_ Whenever I asked the kids why they chased the ladies, it was usually because they didn't like them. These kids are wonderful, but I really would like someone my own age for company at times. That night I just couldn't sleep. So, I sat in the kitchen and just thought about stuff. Stuff like, how I should stop looking for someone. Or that I won't ever find that person. My duties are to protect the kids. If someone comes along, that would be nice, but not needed. Besides there isn't anyone out there for me. That's just wishful thinking._

...**If you would like to read more, the book is up to buy on Amazon. The link is on my twitter page queenshadow and on my wordpress blog .com (Book is called Mark of a Soldier. Series: The Red Dragons.)**

**I'm currently working on the second book but will be posting regularly. Thank you for wonderful patience. And see you next time... On Dragon Ball Z (lol)**


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

It's been a month since I started training again, and it felt really good. But Vegeta and Whis did comment that my style had changed a little. I simply stated that I was taking a new approach to my training. Whis seemed impressed but Vegeta was slightly annoyed. But we still trained hard each day. Currently we were taking a break, when Whis got a call from Bulma. She wanted to speak with Vegeta; something about an emergency. When I heard that I walked on over. We soon found out that future Trunks was back, and looked in bad shape. This wasn't good. Vegeta took quick action to get current Trunks to power up, so I could take us over there quickly.

Once there, I went to go get senzu beans. Whatever this is, it must be serious. Especially if Trunks had to travel back in time. After Vegeta gave him the senzu bean, we waited patiently. When he woke, he was in a panic. But the moment his eyes landed on me, there was pure rage. He then tried to attack me, but Vegeta quickly grabbed him, and held him back. It took some time for him to calm down, and actually see me. He then went on to explain his situation, when suddenly the sky turned back. We then witness someone come out of some type of black hole, and the person looked to be… Me! What in the world is going on?

After we fought, and saw that future Trunks was stuck here, Whis brought up the huge mess that time travelled had caused. With that he and Beerus left. When they did, Bulma stated how she still had the time capsule that cell used. Seeing that thing brought about a moment in time I wish I could have changed. But this isn't about that right now. We had questions that needed answers. Trunks tried to explain the situation, but nothing made sense. Where did that other me come from? That's the one thing he did not have the answer for. Since Bulma needed time to get to work, we all left her alone.

When we did, future Trunks asked if he could speak with Chichi. I wonder why; even Vegeta did too. "When I found out mother's plan, I knew I had to bring something with me." It still didn't answer my question, but I took him to Chichi none the less. When we got to her, he had tears in his eyes. "Ms. Chichi." When Chichi saw him, she greeted him. "You wouldn't believe what I found out when I went back home!" He looked so happy and excited. I wonder why. Chichi asked him to say what he found. "You were still alive! I don't know how, but you were!" He suddenly hugged her.

We were both in shock, but I quickly wanted to pull him away. Chichi held out her hand, and shook her head. So, I tried to stay calm. I know it's just Trunks, but it still bugs me. "Did she say anything? How was she?" Trunks finally let her go, and pulled out a capsule from his right pocket. When the smoke cleared it was a somewhat small, yet big storage box. He placed it on the floor, and opened it. He then pulled out a book and handed it to Chichi. When she looked through it, she looked sad, and had tears falling down. I didn't like that, but was curious on what she was looking at.

When I looked into the book, there were photos. The one Chichi was currently looking at had her and a younger Gohan, and they were crying in front of a grave. Was that what I think it was? I looked to Trunks, and he was looking away. So, it must be. It's my funeral in his timeline. It took Chichi a moment to turn the page. As she did, we saw how that Gohan grew up. We saw the hollow look in his eyes. This Gohan didn't even get a chance to be what he wanted. All because there was something much more important to be done, and his father wasn't there to protect him, not by choice. When we got to the last page, there was a note.

"Thank you for hope. For I thought I lost it. Many times, I wanted to do father time's job, but my Goku wouldn't want that. I tried to continued, even though I have lost both my boys. But I had made a promise that I would keep living, regardless the pain. But when Trunks handed me your letter, I found my second wind. I thank you for that. When Trunks told me, he was going back, I give something back to you. Other than this album and note, there's one more thing. A little treasure that I kept all these years. I want you to have it. And I hope it bring you joy."

After Chichi read the note, we looked at Trunks. He had a smaller box in his hand, as he held it out to Chichi. She handed me the album, as she went to see what was inside the box. When she pulled out was a bracelet, that had small versions of the dragon balls. "She said that had that made to remember her Goku by."

"Wait! I can't have this!" She had tears coming down her face. Trunks said how the Chichi in his timeline wanted her to have it. Something about finally not feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders anymore. "Wait! That letter said that when you told her you was coming back. So, does that mean she's still alive?" He nodded. He then told us he had to get going, something about needing to talk to Vegeta. When he left, Chichi hugged me and started crying. I tried my best to comfort her, but I was still shocked by the news. I really hope Bulma is able to get the time machine working. I felt a heavy pain in my heart. Regardless what timeline, I had to protect Chichi. She not be my Chichi, but doesn't mean her Goku would want her hurt.

…

After I finally calmed down, we finally stopped embracing. When I looked up to Goku, he still seemed troubled. "What's the matter dear?" Instead of words, he embraced me again and kissed my forehead. "Are you troubled by the news?" He kissed me again. I guess that's a yes. "Is it because Trunks' future is in trouble?" I stood silent for a moment. I tried to pushed away. "Or is it because that me is in trouble?" He pulled me back into his chest and kissed my forehead. "I understand. But what is there to do?"

"Bulma is trying to fix the time machine that Cell came to our time. If and when she does, me and Vegeta are planning to help Trunks." But the way he sounded, made it seem there was another meaning behind it. "I didn't know about the other you."

"I see." I felt slightly upset, but it wasn't his fault. After all, he truly loves me. He would do anything for me. So, the news that the other me is still alive, and is in danger is probably upsetting him deeply. "Let me go please." He asked why. "You'll see." He let me go and I rushed to our room. When I came back, I had one of gi tops. I told him to hold it. He asked why. "So, it can smell like you." He looked confused. "She might be me, but she isn't. You can't touch her, but she can have your shirt." He still looked puzzled for a moment until he smiled.

"You're something else, my perfect Chichi." I couldn't help smile at that. He then again brought me into a hug and kissed my lips. He soon went out the door and I was left alone. While I'm at it I should probably finish cleaning up the place, and starting dinner. But I wish I knew if Goku will be here for dinner. I don't want to cook too much. I try reach out to him and ask, and even he states he doesn't think so. He says how he's going to King Kai's for some training in the meantime. Something tells me he's just really worked up.

I wonder where Goten went. I told him he had to stay home today, and he's not here. He's probably playing outside. Goku told me he was heading to the future, since Bulma fixed the machine. I wonder when he's coming back. If knowing him, he's probably in a huge fight and would be worn out when he gets back. I should fix him up something. It'll make him so happy. But I still wonder where Goten is. He hasn't answered me, and I'm getting worried.

It's already night, when I finished cooking. I call for Gohan, so he could help me. Especially since Goten isn't answering. When Gohan comes, I asked him if he could sense where his brother is. He states he's near Bulma's home. Oh, that little boy is in so much trouble when I see him. As we head to Bulma's I can't help feel anxious. I don't understand why. I also feel a deep sense of anger and pain. Almost like I've lost something dear to me. I even begin to cry, and Gohan asked what's wrong. I tell him I didn't know, but I think his father would. All I could feel, is how it seemed my heart was ripped right out of my chest and like my soul was just crushed.

When we made it to Bulma's, I saw a large machine had just appeared on her yard. I was trying to ask her if she knew where Goten was. She claims she doesn't and how she hasn't seen him all day. I already knew she was lying. Why did she feel the need to lie to me? Had we not moved passed that? Just then, Vegeta was walking over to us, with the boys at hand. Was my Goten trying to sneak off and not even tell me where he was? Was that overprotective of a mother that he felt the need to sneak away from me? That hurt more than again. Vegeta was saying how they recently got back. So, where is Goku? I scanned the area, and there he was. He was walking towards us and he was all bandage up.

Worry shot through me as I rushed over to him. I kept asking if he was ok. I tried my best to not let the worry should on my face. I was trying so hard to stay calm. He tried saying it was nothing; just a flesh wound. Something about how he spoke made me worry more. He even avoid my question on what was going on. He just asked if what Gohan was carrying was for him. "You're too good to me Chichi." He was smiling, but I could see that wasn't a happy smile. He was avoiding something. I need to get him alone to ask him what's going on.

While he ate, everyone spoke about what was going on. Even trying to figure out how to solve the problem. But Goku kept a smile on his face. That what's worrying more than anything. Something big happened and he's clearly trying to avoid speaking about it. Tonight, everyone was resting at Bulma's. When me and Goku was alone, I finally got the chance to speak with him. "What didn't you tell them?" He asked what was I talking about. He was still smiling, as he tried to hug me. "Goku, tell me."

"Can I just hug you? You're looking absolutely beautiful with the way you're standing like that." I slapped his hand away from me. "Chichi."

"No. Not till you tell me what's wrong." He walked over to the bed and sat down. I sat next to him, and he leaned on my shoulder. "Goku?"

"That Goku Black person, Zamasu, he told me how he was able to look like me." Something tells me that wasn't what he was hiding, since he told everyone that part. "After he got my body, he did something that I just…" He sat up, and looked angry. Even his hair and eyes flickered between blue and normal. I tried reaching out to him, but he stopped me. "After he took my body, he did something to that version of you and Goten." He still flickering, but this time I saw tears falling from his eyes. I then felt that soul crushing pain again. I told him to just tell me. He pulled me onto his lap, and started to sob on my shoulder. "He told me that he killed the both of you." The pain in my chest became even more intense. "He killed you with my body. I was the one you and Goten seeing as your… your… murder." At that, he fully transformed. Not only did I feel my own heart breaking, I could feel how heavily crushed my dear Goku was.

I tried humming, as I hugged him and rubbed his back. He kept apologizing how he wasn't able to fully defeat Zamasu. He kept going on about how he basically failed me. "You didn't fail." He looked at me. There were so many emotions written across his face. He kept saying he did fail. "No, you didn't. You're still alive. You got another chance to figure things out. You only fail when you give up. Did you give up?" He shook his head. "So, you didn't fail. I believe you'll figure out how to resolve this. After all." I kissed his lips. "I know for a fact that you could never hurt me. I believe they knew it too. They die with their hearts not believing their eyes." He still looked trouble, but at least he powered down. I kissed his forehead and then his lips. "My big strong husband was holding me with the strength he uses to beat his enemies, but I wasn't scared. Want to know why?" He nodded. "Because you could never hurt me. There's nothing for me to fear."

He kissed my chin, before kissing my lips. "This is why you're perfect." I couldn't help smile, as I asked him why. "You always know what to say and do. You're so perfect in everything. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "I should be the one asking what I did to deserve you." We giggled, before we finally went to sleep. Tonight, he wrapped me up protectively, that it felt he didn't want to let go. My poor husband. I tried my best to wrap my arm around him, while I hummed and rubbed his back. It took some time, but his face finally relaxed and I was able to sleep. I always hated seeing him troubled. I hope you figure out what to do, so you could heal from this pain.

The next morning, I woke by being showed with kisses. Well, someone is in a good mood this morning. Well, I hoped so. When I told him to stop is when I saw the pain in his eyes. Then, he surprised me. "Isn't Pan's first birthday coming up soon?" I told him yes. "Ok. After this, I'm going to be back for a while longer. But I want to do something special for her birthday. Could you speak with Gohan for me?" I told of course I would. "Good." He gave me one more kiss, before we got ready for the day.

… Future Chichi …

I was visiting their graves today. I sat down next to his. "Happy birthday, sweetie." I tried my best to smile, but the tears gave my pain away. "I made your favorite." I looked over to my baby's and I tried even harder to not cry. "Is my big boy ready to sing for daddy?" I was trying so hard not to break down. They wouldn't want to see that. I tried my best to sing happy birthday, without crying. But the moment I got to his name I just couldn't stop crying. The world around me is being destroyed, but my world had long been crushed.

My dear husband, taken from me and I couldn't save him. Then years later, our only baby boy taken away. My heart was broken, and I wanted so badly to be with them. But I can't. That isn't me. I looked to his grave. Even when you're not here, you still encourage me to keep going. I miss you so much. I couldn't hold back anymore as I held his gravestone, and sobbed the pain in my chest. My dearest Goku, I hope you're taking good care of our baby. "Chichi?" Uh?

Did someone just say my name? I slowly pull away from my husband, and looked around. There, in front of me is a tall figure. "Are you Chichi?" Uh? Is this guy speaking to me? He's tall, and has a blue Capsule Corp jacket. I just nod my head, and he smiles before he has tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry." He falls to his knees and begins to sob while saying he's sorry for everything I went through. I asked who he was. "Trunks. Bulma's son." At that, I felt an unforgotten anger.

"Go away!" He asked if I could just hear him out. "Fine. But please make it quick." I then witness him pulling out something from his pocket. He asked if he could come closer to give it to me. "Ok." He walked closer and handed me a… photo? I looked at it, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I met him. I couldn't believe it." He looked over to the grave. "He was amazing." He looked back at me. "And when I met you, I was speechless. You're incredible Chichi, and I'm sorry for everything everyone had put you through." I told him it was ok. That the past is the past and all is forgiven. "Wow. No matter what timeline, you're still the kindest person I ever met." I asked him what he meant. "You said the almost the same thing when I tried apologizing to that version of you." He then popped a capsule, and it was a medium size container. "They are your cookies." He had a smile when he said that. We ended up talking for a bit. And I even shared some of the food I made for Goku's birthday. He even asked if I wanted to move in with him and Bulma.

"I just couldn't do that." He then asked if he was allowed to visit me often. "I see no problem with that." That night, I was able to sleep with a smile on my face. My Goku still died, but he left something special behind for the other me. No matter how heartbroken I feel, I'm going to try harder to die with a smile on my face. I want to greet him with a smile, and not tears. Over the years even father finally passed away, but I still going. Till one day I finally accepted Trunks offer to move in with Bulma. That's when _it_ happened.

A group of men were bringing in an injured Mai. I was in the middle of helping them, when they told me how _he_ killed off Bulma. Oh no! This is bad. After Mai got some rest, I stood by her side as we waited for any news. It was late that night, when there was a commotion above us. We soon found out that Trunks was back, and Mai went ahead to go meet him. I stood behind. That was until I heard people screaming, before they calmed down. I wonder what that was about.

When I went to go see, I just couldn't believe my eyes. No. This was a dream within a nightmare. There was no way. I tried backing away. I soon took off running. I must have been seeing things. Not only was he there, but also _Vegeta_. This was just insane. I knew Trunks was going back, but I just thought he was getting his father. From our knowledge _he_ was dead in that time, too. So, what I saw must be an illusion.

I suddenly bumped into something, and fell backwards. When I looked up, I still couldn't believe my eyes. I quickly looked away. "Chichi?" That voice. I must be dreaming. There was no way. I felt my tears escaping as I refuse to open my eyes. "Chichi." That sounds just like him. The gentleness that remembered. The sweetest way he said my name. I took a brave peek and he was still there. "Hey, Chichi." I fully opened my eyes. He was really there. "I don't have much time. But I have something for you." Uh? I was left confused.

"Are you dead or alive?" I needed to know. I needed to know if I was dreaming or not.

"I'm alive. In the other time I was given a life. I even got to see our second son." I looked at him both shocked and amazed. "Do you want to see what he looked like?" I nod my head. He reached inside his gi and pulled out a picture. He even pulled out a cloth. "Chichi also wanted you to have this." He handed me the photo and the cloth. I soon realized it was a gi top, and I couldn't help hug it. I then looked at the photo.

"I look so happy. Our other son looks just like you." He snickered and then handed me another photo. This one made me slightly confused. He then said how it was a picture of our Gohan with his wife and daughter. "Our baby was able to get married and have a family?" He said yup. He then stated I could keep the photos. "Thank you." I then got to see that brilliant smile that I missed so much. I couldn't help smile back. "Good luck out there. I know you can do it."

"I'll do my best." I couldn't stop smiling as I watched him leave. At that moment I felt a peace. I felt whole again. I walked to one of the rooms. I sat down and hugged the gi, as I looked at the photos. I'm so happy that there's a timeline where our Gohan is happy. Where me and Goku have another child. Where we're even grandparents. I just incredibly happy and warm. I then fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by yellow clouds. I was even walking a green road. In front of me were a line of clouds. I felt so confused. The line led up to a large building. I eventually got to go in, and there was a large desk. "Son Chichi." I said yes. "Welcome. You have a few people waiting for you." I was still confused. Then one of these blue guys with horns stated to follow him. We soon was coming close to a set of doors, and there were a few people standing in front of them. Something about one of them was just pulling at me. Something about their hair. It was wild and sticking at all directions. But the more I looked the more I thought I've seen it somewhere. Then I heard a gentle whisper say my name. Tears escaped my eyes and I ran to that person.

"GOKU!" The moment I was in his arms I felt whole again. "Goku!"

"Chichi!" His embrace became tighter, and I never want him to let go. Then I felt someone else embrace us. When I looked, it was my baby. I quickly try to bring him into my arms. My sweet baby boy. How I missed him so much. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. And it was father. I was finally surrounded by my family again. I felt so happy. "I missed you." Before I could say it back, he brought me into a kiss. I couldn't help kiss back at full focus. I don't care if people saw us. All I care was that I was back in my Goku's arms again. My soul was complete once again.

…

It was finally over, and we were back in our own time. Thankfully Zeno was just able to Zamasu and not the whole universe itself. When we landed, I was bombed rush by a small body. I was already in pain, but that made it worse. After things were straighten out, we were home. After seeing Goten to bed, and was in our own room I finally let the full effect of the whole event show. As we laid in bed, I hugged her and rested my head on her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"There was something that upset me, but I was trying hard to push it out of mind. I had a task to focus on. But now, I could finally say it." She asked what I meant. "I met the other you, before I fully fought Zamasu." She made a shock sound, and then started to rub my back. "At first, she was in disbelief, but I at least saw her smile before I fought. But as I waited my turn to fight." I started feeling my heart ache, but I tried to continue. "I sensed that version of you died." The tears finally escaped, and I held Chichi closer. "Even though she wasn't you, it still hurt."

"I understand." She turned to her side, and held me. At that, I finally just sobbed. She wasn't my Chichi, the one I'm holding, but she was still Chichi. She died and I couldn't do anything. If this is how I feel now, I don't know how I'll handle if my Chichi die. I don't think I would be as strong as her. If I ever lost my Chichi, I don't think I'll have the strength to go on. My precious Chichi is everything to me. My whole family is everything to me. But my Chichi is my whole world, and I can't afford to lose her, ever!

After I had calm down, Chichi started humming. "I love you." She said she loved me too. I snuggled into her, and kissed her neck. "So. What did Gohan say about Pan's birthday?"

"He's still not sure. Want to go tomorrow and talk it over with him?" I kissed her neck again. "Are you feeling better?" I kept kissing her neck; even giving her collarbone a little nibble. "I'll take that as a yes. Now get some sleep." I told her no. "Sweetie, is there something else?"

"You're the strongest woman is all the known universe and beyond. I'm so grateful to have you in my life."

"Aw." She kissed my forehead. We then shared a passionate kiss before finally falling asleep.

...

**A/N:** Hey there. I'm going to be updating more soon for my other fanfics, and editing a few things. Also, new fanfics are on their way. Short ones, unlike this beauty. The super arc of this fanfic is only going as far as the end of the anime, so up to Broly. Then I'm taking my own spin on things and bring in GT arcs. Lots to look forward to.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

As we traveled to Gohan's, I wonder why Goku wanted to drive today. Not like it's wrong or anything, but since he came home, he looked troubled. Then again, he didn't stop looking troubled since the whole event in the other timeline. I know he was holding something back, but I really don't want to push him. When I tried cheering him up, it was clear he only smiled for me. My poor Goku.

When we got to Gohan's he put on his best smile. This isn't good. Even as he spoke, he seemed cheerful, but I could feel his pain. As he played with Pan, I pulled Gohan to the side. "Is something wrong, mom?"

"I don't know." I looked away from him, as I pounder what I should do. "Can you watch your brother for a few days?" He said sure, but asked again if anything was wrong. I looked at him and tried to give my best smile. "Nothing I can't handle." He said alright.

As me and Goku headed home, it was silent between us. I wanted to talk about what was wrong, but I rather he bring it up. Even when we got home, he was quiet. What am I going to do? Maybe I should ask if he wants to do something. I asked if he was hungry. "I'm okay." Oh, this isn't good. I asked if he wanted to spar. "Not in the mood." Oh, no! My poor Goku. I tried my best to hold back from crying. I told him if he needed anything, I would be close by. He just nodded and walked to our room.

The moment I heard our door close I finally allowed myself to cry. He's probably letting this whole event settle. I sat on the couch as I thought over what he told me. some god took his body and then killed him. After that, he killed me and Goten. that part made my chest hurt and feeling broken. Goku also sensed when the other, older me also died.

Could that be it? Not only was he dealing with one version of me dying. He also had to deal with the knowledge that someone, in his body, killed me and Goten. Goku would rather die than any of us getting hurt. Then memories of his deaths filled my mind. He put his life on the line to keep our Gohan safe. I also remember what he told me, when he finally spoke about what happened on Namek. The panic that shot through him, as he sense our baby was almost dying. The desperation to heal father to save our son in time. The anger that the monster even dared to aim at our baby.

My poor Goku. He must feel like a failure not being able to do anything. To top it off with the fact _his_ body was used to kill us. This is much worse than I could ever imagine. I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. I'll make some of his favorites. I don't know if it'll help, but at least it's something. As everything cooked, I went to check on my husband. When I entered the room, he was just sitting on the bed.

"I'm cooking." He looked over to me and said ok. "Would you like to keep me company?" He got up from the bed, and walked over to me.

As he joined me in the kitchen, it was very quiet between us. Not like we actually talk when he keeps me company, but this quiet felt off. I even felt distant when he's right here. What could I say or do to help him? What is there to say? I suddenly feel him hugging me from behind. "I love you so much." I place my hands over his arms, as I tell him I love him too. "You're so strong. I could never be as strong as you."

I tried to turn around, but he wouldn't let me. "That's not true. You're the strong one." He kept saying how it is true. Saying stuff about how he doesn't understand how I keep my head held high through everything we been through. "I have to." He asked what I meant. "Because no one is going to worry about my family but me. I have to keep everyone together because I care. I want my family happy and safe. So, I'll do everything to do so." I then felt his grip loosen, and I finally faced him. When I saw him, he had tears falling down his face. my poor husband. I embraced him and hummed, as I rubbed his back.

It took some time for him to calm down. he even had a smile as he ate. But he had yet let me go. He held me on his lap as we ate, and even squeezing my hip. "So, why did you have Goten stay at Gohan's?"

"I thought you want your space. If I wasn't able to comfort you, at least you would have the ability to be left alone." He then said how he was sorry for worrying me. "Don't be." He looked at me. "I'm your wife. I will always be worried. After all," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'll always be here for you."

"You still want to spar?"

…

Once we got home, I just wanted to be left alone. "I'll be close by if you need anything." I nodded to Chichi, and left to our room. I really needed to be alone. I was finally letting myself process everything that just happened. I was still in disbelief over the whole event. Seeing another Chichi, who had lived long past mine and our son's death. Seeing her cry and then smile. Only to sense that she finally passed moments later. That wasn't my Chichi but it was still painful to feel that.

I had to focus heavily on that damn fight, all because I wanted to avoid the pain. But I think Vegeta saw right through me, from how he looked at me, before I found Zamasu. He gave me a face I have never seen. He looked almost apologetic. And when I found out how Zamasu got my body and what he die after. I felt my rage returning. I felt a soul crushing pain in my chest. Just thinking about what he said just made my skin crawl. I still can't get past the fact a version of Chichi and Goten saw me being the one who killed them. They saw me being murder in front of them, and then being killed themselves. My wife. My son. That monster killed them in the worst possible way.

It's not like I haven't gotten my body taken before, but it haven't led to death. Close, but it didn't come to that. At that, Gohan was able to tell the difference, and help defeat the imposer. At that memory, I couldn't help smile. My little guy. I was starting to finally calm down when Chichi entered the room. She looked distressed, but stood calm. I could never get over the fact how calm she would be whenever something is going on. Even when she gets angry or worried or just very upset, she still had a calmness about her. "Would you like to keep me company?"

As I watch her continue cooking, I just can't stop admiring her. I wonder how's taking everything. She always kept her head held high, and made me feel I could do anything. Always encouraging me and saying how she knows that I can do anything, if I put my mind to it. I don't appreciate her enough. I should change that. I hug her, and tell her that I love her so much. "I love you so much too."

"You're so strong. I could never be as strong as you." She tries to say how that wasn't true. "Yes, you are. You're so much stronger than me. You keep your head held high though it all." I held her tighter, as I tried to hold back my tears.

"I want my family happy and safe. So, I'll do everything to do so." With that I finally let the tears fall, as I loosen my grip. And when she saw me, the tears just kept coming. She the hugged me and started humming and rubbing my back. Whatever did I do to deserve this wonderful woman? As we ate, I just couldn't let her go. I even kept her on my lap. I even enjoyed the feel of her wonderful body on top of mine. We even fed each other, and seeing her smile was making me feel even better. Seeing her happy always made me happy.

Now that I was feeling better, I was able to take note of a few things. For starters, Goten wasn't home. I tried to remember when was we last with Goten. Oh yeah. When we visited Gohan. I also took notice that having Chichi on top of me is making me hungry for something else. When was the last time I had her? Was I so into training I failed to give a certain lady my full attention? There was also the fact I was out of commission for a while. I couldn't help give her hip a firm squeeze. Has she been gaining or working out more? Her hips feels bigger and I'm loving that fact.

But now to get back to Goten. I need to know if I'll even have time to shower her with attention. I asked her why did she have Goten stay at Gohan's. "I thought you want your space. If I wasn't able to comfort you, at least you would have the ability to be left alone." This woman is just perfect. I feel so touched. I tried to apologize for making her worried, but she said it was alright. But the moment she had her arms around me, I had to fight the urge to have her. "I'll always be here for you." Crap! She looks so beautiful.

"You still want to spar?" She looked confused for a moment, before saying only if I wanted to. Crap. I wanted something better than a spar, but I didn't want to get yelled at. Then again, hearing her yell would be nice. I couldn't help myself and kissed her neck. "Maybe a little spar." I kissed down her neck. "Maybe little of something else." I couldn't help squeeze here and there up and down her body. Mm. "Maybe we should skip the sparring and get right to the fun." She lightly slapped my shoulder and told me down boy. "Too late for that." I heard her giggle, as I continued kissing her neck.

She tried to speak between giggles. "Goku. Please. Stop." I was in no mood to stop. I want dessert. "The apple pie is in the oven. Let me get it." She tried to get off my lap, but I wasn't having it. I licked her neck, as I held her closer to me. "Come on. Mm. I made it just the way you like it." I still didn't let her go. I just carried her, as I made my way to the oven. When I got there, I adjusted her in one arm, as I used my other hand to take out the pie. I placed it on the counter, and made my way to clear off the table. "What are you planning?"

Once I set everything in the sink, do I set her on her feet. I then gave her behind a small slap. "Clean up. I don't want anything to get in the way of my favorite dessert." She giggled and said it'll be faster if I helped. Before long all the dishes were dried and put away. The moment the last dish was put away I grabbed her by the hips. I kissed along her neck. As I did so, I started undoing her stash, and slowly wrapped her. As much as I want her, I also want to savor every last inch of her. She be admired from head to toe. The moment I got her down to her underwear, I brought her and the apple pie over to the table. She then asked if I was forgetting something. I chuckled. "No." I kissed her sweet lips. "This is all about you." She pouted and I couldn't help chuckle at that. I untied my obi, and removed my clothes. "Better?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Better." We had long stopped feeding each other with spoons, and were only using our fingers. Watching her lick the apple filling off my finger was making things difficulted. Especially how she looked at me as she did so. It was becoming harder and harder to control myself. I really just wanted to take her. Not to mention how she would have me eat pieces on top of her lovely breasts. While I did so, I felt her sneaky hand stroking me. This woman is going to drive me crazy. And being told I can't use my hands is just too cruel. The moment I felt her hands tugging at my boxers, I just lost it.

As I devour her wonderful core, it feels like she's trying to crush my face between her perfect thighs. She's even pulling my hair as she screams my name. The moment my face was soaked in her juices I just craved more. Even when she begged me to stop, I just couldn't. It's your fault for being so irresistible. She tighten her thighs around me. Keep that up. "GOKU!" Her thighs became loose, and I was slightly disappointed. Here I was enjoying my head being crushed by my beautiful wife. I kissed my way up her body, past her breasts, gave my mark a little nibble, before kissing her perfect lips.

"You're my favorite dessert." I nibbled at her bottom lip. Her arms and legs wrapped around, trying to pull me closer. The moment I thrusted into her I was in complete bliss. No matter how many times we done this, she always feels so tight and wet. Every thrust just feels so good. But I try to control myself. I kiss her, and my hands massages her breasts. Everything about this woman feels so good. I then feel her nails scratching up and down my back. Even prolonging their effects on my tail stub. I kiss my way to my mark, and rake my teeth on it. Her nails dig in deeper, and her moans become louder. Every moment feels better and better. I bite down and feel her tightening around me. I feel her nails really digging into my tail stub. But I'm trying so hard to stay in control.

I release her breast, just to grab by the behind and lift her from the table. I thrust harder into her and I'm still trying to hold back. But the moment she screams my name and comes all over me do I just lose it. I slam her back on the table and just pound heavily into her. I have her singing my name with every thrust. I don't let up, even when she came again. It was during the third time to I finally release myself into her. The way she looks is so beautiful, and I was ready for another round. But before I could do anything, she wanted us to take it to our bedroom. I tried to tell her that I wanted to continue taking her here. "Goku, please." No. She tried to lift herself up, but I kept her loving pin to the table. I even gave her a few teasing thrust. "Goku. Ah. Please."

"No." She looked almost in shocked, as I started up a nice pace. She started saying how I was being unfair. "You're the unfair one." She asked how, and my reply was just a harder thrust. She looks so irresistible that it should be a crime. Then having her moan out her pleasure just adds to that fact. The moment I have her coming again, I tightly held onto her hips as I pound harder and faster. I have her screaming my name as she comes a second time. I pull out and shower her with my release. "Damn, you're beautiful." As she was catching her breath, she said thank you. "Now that the warmups are done, you ready for the real fun?"

She got up so fact, that it caught me off guard when she slapped me. "You're not breaking this table." She tried to push me away to get up, but I wasn't having it. "Goku!" I pinned her back down. "Goku!" Yes. "Let me go! I don't want you to break this table! It's actually my favorite." She was pouting as she looked away from me.

"Aw." She looked back at me. "I'll be careful. I promise."

She got mad and tried to push me off. "You're never careful when you're like that. Don't pout at me! It's true! So many tables we had to replace because of you." You too. Her face turned red and it was clear her anger was growing. Yum. I tried to kiss her, but she just headbutted me. "I'm serious Goku! Off!" I licked my lips. "Table!" I powered up to super sayian. "now." That last part was a whisper, as her eyes grew when she looked at me. "Goku." I sucked her lower lip, before trailing kisses along her jaw and nibbling her earlobe. "Please." She was panting as she tried to get me to listen. Mm.

I just love that I have this affect over her. "You sure, you want me to get off?" I nipped down her neck. She plead a yes. "I don't think you really want me to." I gave the base of her neck a light bite. Again, she begged for me to get off. "But I want more." She was panting as she said my name and begged that I got us off the table. She even said please. I rose just enough to look at her pretty face, and I could help admire the expression it held. The way she's biting her lip. How her face had that lovely shade of pink. And to top it off, the way her eyes just draws me in. "You sure you want me to get off?"

"Please, Goku." I lick my lips at how delicious she says my name. I kiss her jaw, before picking off the table and bringing her to the floor.

"Better?" She nods. "Good." Before I even get a chance to kiss her, she headbutts me and then somehow has me pinned under her. I'm left in complete shock. "Damn, that was hot." She said thank you before kissing my lips. She then started kissing her way down. The moment I felt her tongue tease me, I wanted to touch her. But every time I tried, she pulled away, and telling me to be a good boy.

…

As I loving sucked him off, I couldn't help wonder. Ever since his training with Whis, did we ever got a chance to be so alone. Even when he was home, we weren't really alone or something came up. But now I have my wonderful husband all to myself. The moment he came in my mouth, I greedily drank every seed. "Yummy." When I looked up at him, he had a smirk across his face.

I slowly clawed up his body and wrapped my arms around his neck. Feeling his strong arms around me added to the bliss I was feeling. Until I felt him stretching my inner walls. I tried going for his lips, but instead he buried his face in my neck. With every thrust I felt closer to the edge. I was lost in the moment that it took feeling a new kind of heat for me to open my eyes. Such a lovely red color. The moment I touched it; I was sent over the edge. I yanked his hair and captured his lips. That sent me riding another wave, and feeling stuffed with a burning heat.

"Mm. Give me more." He snickered before having me on all fours. "I don't want to walk in the morning." He slapped my ass before ramming into me. with every thrust I was left begging for more. Not to mention how good it felt having his hands threatening to crush my hips. I almost came every time he slapped my behind. "Ah! More!" He was practically slamming into me, and it was just too good. When I came a second time, I was rewarded with the burning heat filling me up. The moment I had enough strength to speak, I asked for more.

He chuckled as he sat me on his lap. "How much more?" I leaned into his chest as I thought about it. Maybe a week at most. "I don't think that's enough." I looked up at him and asked what he meant. He gave me an evil grin. "Two, maybe three, months."

I slapped his chest. "Goten can't stay away for that long, silly husband." _Yes, he can._ "Goku!" He kissed my forehead. "You're something else." I leaned back against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But I really want to have you all to myself." I couldn't help smile at that, as I kissed his neck. You're going to have all of me this whole week at least. He then got up and carried me to our room. "In that case we're not stepping out this house for a whole week." I gulped before he dropped me on the bed. He licked his lips before pinning me. He started licking his mark and purring against my skin. "All mine."

For the rest of the night I was slowly forgetting what a break was. Even if there was such a thing. Plus, I wasn't sure anymore on who was hungrier between us. I didn't allow him to stop, nor did he. When we finally take a breather, it was to go to sleep. But I did get one hell of a good morning. "Well, someone woke up hungry." _Very._ "Good. Ah. Morning to. Mm. You, too. Ah. Again."

It's been 3 days, and we were in the middle of cuddling in the tub. "Maybe it's a good thing we can't have anymore kids." I looked up at him, and he seemed deep in thought. I asked him why he thought that. When he looked down at me, he had a loving smile. "I get you all to myself." My cheeks heat up at that, and I told him to shut up. He wrapped his arms around me as he held me closer. "It's easier to shower you with appreciation when we're alone. I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough." I feel so loved. He even kissed my forehead. "Perfect wife."

"You spoil me too much." He looked sad, as he kissed me.

"No, I don't. I haven't in a while. I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his nose before kissing his lips.

"You don't have to apologize." I placed my forehead against his. "The little you do shower me with is still special." He smiled at me before it went to a sinner grin. I felt his hands roughly grab my hips and slamming me around him. "AH!" He snickered with each thrust. I tried to brace my hands on his shoulders, but it was just too much. I ended up leaning against him from all the pleasure. My body just felt like burning jello from what he was doing to me. But that moment he went into that blue form I came hard. Yet he still wasn't letting up, and I was losing every sense of reality.

"All mine." I came again, and I was rewarded with the sensation that my insides were set on fire. After we got out the bath, he would carry me. And seeing the smirk that was on his face made me smile, as I snuggled into his neck. You're something else. "Says the one who said she wanted to forget how to walk. Do you want to forget how to speak next?" I slapped his chest, and he just laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang. Uh? I looked to Goku and he looked very annoyed. He placed me on the bed, and grabbed his bathrobe. "What the hell do they want?" Once he left the room, I wonder who could be at the door.

I was feeling somewhat sadden now. I finally got my dear Goku all to myself, and someone just had to ruin it. We finally got time to ourselves. No kids to worry about. No fights. Heck, I was even allowing Goku not to work this week. I hugged my pillow, as I continued thinking about how it wasn't fair. I really hope whoever is at the door isn't telling Goku that he has to leave. I wasn't really for him to got just yet. I want to be a little selfish and have my husband all to myself, for a bit longer. Just then, Goku walked back into our room and he looked pissed. "What happened?"

He took off his robe, and got into bed with me. He started kissing my shoulder up my neck, and lightly messaging my breasts. I tried asking again. "Nothing important. I spent them away. Now it's us time."

I pushed him again, and folded my arms. "Goku! What's going on?"

He growled before he angerly pinned me to the bed. His words came out as a snarl. "I said it's us time." He was looking angrier by the second. Who in the word was at the door? "Chichi." I gulped as his grip became tighter. "Us. Time. Got it!" I hesitantly nodded, but his anger didn't go away. Mm. I tried to kiss him, but he denied me that joy; for now. He then went super, and that just added to my growing need for him. Whatever pissed him off just made it fun time for me. I couldn't help smile, as I patiently waited for what he'll do next. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long, as I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs.

…

We just got out the bathroom, when I sensed them. At least they actually rang the doorbell instead of just walking in. I finally was getting some alone time, and they just had to interfere. After I set Chichi on the bed, I got my robe and went to go see what these people wanted. When I answered the door, Vegeta and Beerus looked shocked. Whis on the other hand looked amused. "What is it?"

Whis went on to say that they were heading to Beerus' planet. Saying stuff about getting back to training. As fun as that sounds, I had something else to take care of. I told them not now. "Don't get upset when I become stronger than you." Nope! I can't fall for it! That really upsets me that Vegeta would actually say that. For goodness sake! I looked over at him and said to go ahead. Saying I'll happily play catchup. Beerus yelled at what was wrong with me. Vegeta on the other hand raised an eyebrow, before he smirked.

_Is she currently able to walk?_ I felt my cheeks heat up, and I looked away. I then heard him snicker. Whis and Beerus seemed confused. "Just go. I currently have more important things to deal with." _Yeah. A harpy named Chichi._ I looked over to Vegeta before punching his face. "Shut up!" He then starting really laugh. _I'll stop, but just do me a small favor while I'm gone._ "What?" _Bulma's pregnant. Don't tell anyone, and could you keep an eye on her for me._ WHAT! I was just left in complete disbelief. But the sly smirk on his face confirmed it. "Fine!" Now I was beyond angry for multiple reasons.

The moment they left, and I closed the door I was still in disbelief. That sly dog. When did that happened? Wait! Why do I care? I slowly made my way back to Chichi, but my anger just grew. I'm happy for him, but I'm pissed he tried to bait me to go training. The moment I got into our room my mood was a bit better. Until she asked who was at the door. I was in no mood to bring that up. I just turned down training because of her. Heck, I'll do it again. Right now, training isn't important, but the beauty on my bed is.

…

"Gohan?" He looked over to me, from behind his newspaper. "Do you know that older Trunks guy?"

"Yeah." I looked at him surprised, and asked him from where. "He was the one who told us about android 18 and 17, plus about dad dying from a heart virus." Why is he being so calm? I tried to work over to him, but he kept the paper from letting me see his face. "What's the matter, Goten?" I told him to move the paper. "Why?"

"Why are you so calm?" He then got up and left the room. Why he do that? Just then Videl came into the living room with Pan. When she saw me, she handed me Pan and said to give her a moment. I wonder what that was about. As I played with Pan, I felt dad's energy rise. What in the world is her doing? And why do I feel it from here? Uh? It disappeared. Just weird. Hope mom is ok?

…

After seeing Trunks again, I wasn't sure what to say or feel. Even when I asked him why he was back, he looked nervous. When he finally told me, I asked if there was anything I could do. He waved it off, and saying how I've done enough. "What do you mean?" He looked around the room, and then back at me.

"You're happy. Especially after everything that happened. I can't ask you for anything more." Before I could say anything else, Videl had handed him Pan. "Aren't you a little cutie." Before he left, he told me how he hopes that I never had to face lost again. After that, I couldn't stop holding onto Pan and Videl. But when mom called me the next day, I was kind of got worried. Especially since she was worried. It left me on edge, and even more when we went to Bulma's. When I saw dad I almost went into a panic. What happened to him? As he ate, he told us about the situation in Trunks timeline, and it made me more on edge. I wish I could do something to help.

Once he finished, he had pulled me to the side. I tried asking more questions and asking if there was anything I could do. He was trying to tell me to calm down, but I just wasn't having it. "Gohan, it's ok." I tried to tell him it's not, but he just brought me into a hug. "It's ok. It'll be best that you stick this one out." I tried to ask him why, but his hug became tighter. I then asked what happened, that he didn't tell us. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure a way to beat him." How would he be able to do that? Didn't he say how he tried almost everything?

"Wait! Dad, let go." When he let me go, he looked really surprised and confused. "Isn't that Zeno guy able to destroy again?" He nod his head and asked where was I going with this. "What if he destroys Zamasu? But without destroying that dimension as a whole." He still looked kind of confused, but I tried my best to explain.

"That actually might work." He seemed to be thinking it over a bit. "But I'm not sure if he'll be able to just destroy him, and not everything else."

"All we could do it try." He did look upset for a moment. "No, dad." He looked at me surprised. "If it's taking everyone of you this long to beat him, then this is the only way. There's clearly no way he could ever change." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"You're so smart. I'll tell Vegeta about the plan." The next day, I called the campus that I wasn't coming in. I was going to stay with mom and Goten till dad got back. As we waited, mom asked me about what me and Videl were planning for Pan's birthday. Why is she asked this now of all times? I told her that we weren't sure, since it was still a good month away. She then went on about it's never too early to plan a first birthday party. Even saying how it'll be. It just became the afternoon when they finally came back. We ended up celebrating the victory, but I did notice something off with dad. I think even Goten noticed. But when we tried asking him, he would say it was noting. But he did hold onto Goten for a very long time. He didn't even let go as they headed home, from what Goten told me. But the next day was even weirder.

Dad drove to my home. Something must be wrong. Even as he held Pan, he seemed to be lost in his own world. What in Dende's name happened? Mom then pulled me to the side and asked me to watch Goten. Well, if mom can't help dad then what else is there. I happily agreed. But when Goten started asking questions about Future Trunks, I started to feel off. When he asked how I knew him, I tried everything to stay calm. But after a bit I couldn't take it, and just left the living room.

When I entered my study, I tried really hard to just breathe. Everything is ok. What happened in the past is over, and what happened now is done. It'll be ok. But why do I suddenly feel useless? I kinda did help. Everything will be fine. Just then, Videl entered the study and asked if I wanted to talk. I was so grateful she was there, and just hugged her.


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125: Pan's 1****st**** Birthday**

One more week and it'll be the day. I was just so happy. I'm alive to celebrate another first birthday. I wonder what we'll be doing for her. Gohan agreed that we could have her first birthday at our home. Oh, this will be so awesome. I wonder what she'll like. Chichi already is going to make her a special cake and food. She even is making a big surprise. Now what can I do? OH! I could help set up the decorations for her party. This is just so amazing. My granddaughter's first birthday and I'm alive to celebrate every moment.

With that thought in mind I headed home. When I get there, I am surprised that Gohan and Videl were here. They stated that they were leaving Pan over for the week leading to her birthday. Before I could even ask why, a certain little girl found her way into my arms. "Hey there Pan." She was reaching up to my face and kept saying grampa. I tickled her tummy. "Yes, Pan." She giggled under my touches.

"Play. Play."

"Anything for you, Pan." I was so lost in tickling her and peek-a-boo, that I didn't notice that everyone was looking at me. Right now, nothing matter more than play time with Pan. When Goten came home, even he joined the fun. I even helped feed Pan at dinner time. Spending time with my family was just the best. After dinner, it was Goten and my workout time. As we started our set of push-ups, Pan had crawled over to us. "Does Pan want grandpa to hold her, while he does his workout."

"No." Uh? That was a shock. She usually likes being held when I did push-ups. Instead I watched her try to do a push-up herself and it was just too precious. At first, she couldn't get it right. I got up and tried to help her.

"Here, Pan. Like this." Soon we all were working out, as Chichi worked on a project on the couch. Then while Chichi gave Pan her bath, I spent some time catching up with Goten. He asked if they'll be time where I could seriously train him. "You mean like when I seriously trained Gohan?" He said yeah, and commented that maybe it'll be super fun. "But if that's what you want, you have to be serious about it."

"I am, dad. Even though I train with Trunks, mom, and on my own, it feels like I'm missing something. And whenever Gohan used to tell me about his time doing heavy training with you, it was so inspiring. Come on, dad. Won't it be fun?" I thought for a moment. Maybe it would be fun to heavily train Goten. But I wonder how Chichi would take it. "Please. I'll even cancel all my weekend plans so we could have more time. And I'll come home after school right away."

"But your mother won't like you missing out homework and getting behind in your studies." He looked down when I said that. Maybe there is a way, but what.

"What about that room in Dende's Look Out?" Oh boy. Last time I trained with one of my boys in there it was before I died. But this time around it'll be for fun. I looked at him, before asking if he was sure. "Yeah. I want to be just as strong as you and Gohan, even mom."

I couldn't help smile at that. "I'll talk with Chichi." He had a big smile. "But," He frowned. "It'll be sometime after Pan's birthday. Ok?" He nodded, and I ruffled his hair before I left the room. As I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help smile. My granddaughter is turning 1 soon and my second son wants to seriously train with me. I can't wait. When I entered our room, I walked into a lovely sight. Chichi was reading Pan a book. At that moment I saw a time where Chichi was reading a book to Gohan.

… … …

_It was just after dinner, and Chichi was setting Gohan to bed. But he just didn't want to be in his crib. "Goku." I looked to Chichi. "Could you hand me one of those books. Maybe Gohan just wants a bedtime story, before going nighty-night." I grabbed one of the books and walked over to Chichi. As she read, I enjoyed watching our little guy giggle and smile. He then reached out to me, and just held him in my arms while Chichi continued. _

_When the story was done, Gohan was sound asleep. Chichi insisted that we put him to bed, but I wasn't ready to let him go yet. After a few moment, I finally gave Gohan's forehead a gentle kiss and laid him in his crib. "Daddy loves you, my little man." As me and Chichi walked out the room, I had an idea. "Maybe next time I could act out the story, while you read." She gave me a big smile and said that was a wonderful idea._

… … …

After I set Pan to bed, I couldn't help notice the big smile Goku had. "So, what's with the smile?"

"Our granddaughter's birthday is coming up, and Goten wants to seriously train with me." I looked at him for a moment and told him to repeat that part about Goten. "Goten wants to seriously train with me. He even thought about that we'll train in the ROSAT, so it doesn't interfere with his studies. Please, Chichi."

"You're not going to be easy on him?" His smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Chichi." He brought me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'll make him super strong. I'll even teach him everything I know and more." I couldn't stop smiling, as he kept kissing me.

It was now the day of Pan's birthday party, and Goku happily was helping set everything up. Just then we heard someone at the door, and it so happened to be Mr Satan. To top it off, he was holding a lot of boxes. When he came in, he started going about how he brought everything for Pan's party. Even the cake and birthday gifts. This upset me and I told him such. "Oh please. I got nothing but the best for Pan. Everything is top of the line clothes, and a cake baked from a world-famous baker."

"How rude. A traditional birthday is best for a child." He then tried to argue back. Even stating how I have no idea how to raise a girl. How dare he! Before I could make a comment Goku tried to comment how Pan is just getting extra goodies for her first birthday. Leave it to Goku to be the optimistic one. I just couldn't help smile and told Hercule to help finish setting up.

Throughout the party everyone played with Pan. She was laughing along and looked to have be having so much fun. But I did argue a bit with Hercule on which cake she should blow out the candles to. We did end up using mine, on the agreement she opened his gifts first. When I saw what he got her I felt uncertain about what I made. He got her so many plushies and cute outfits, that I became unsure of my gift. I was about to turn back and just watched Pan enjoy her other gifts, until Goku took the box from behind my back. "Let's see what grandma got for you." They looked so happy as Goku helped Pan open her gift.

There was a shock sound coming from everyone, as Goku held up Pan's gift. "Mom, you made Pan her first gi?" I felt my face heat up as I nodded. "Come on, Pan. Let's try it on." Gohan took her for a moment, and when they came back, she looked super happy. She then flew into my arms and I couldn't help hug her super tight. "I think she likes it."

Pan soon went over to Goku and pointed to herself. "Look! Look! Same! Grampa, same!" She was being so cute and we just couldn't stop laughing at her excitement. As the party went on, she played with her plushies and had fun with her uncle Goten. It was just a wonderful sight to watch. The party was soon coming to an end, but Pan wouldn't leave Goku's side. I think Hercule and Gohan were feeling slightly sadden, telling from how Pan only wanted to be in Goku's arms. When it was time to leave, she didn't even want to go. "Stay. Me want stay. Stay grampa." She was currently holding onto Goku, as Gohan tried to tell her it was time to go home.

"But Pan, it's time to go home and go to bed. You'll come back another day and play with grandpa." Even Hercule tried to coax her to let go and go home. Yet she still refused to let go of Goku.

"Grampa help. Me want stay." Her eyes were becoming teary. Oh, my goodness. I couldn't help snicker at how Pan is learning how to get her way. "Grampa, please. Pan want stay." Seeing Goku try to tell her that she had to go home was also fun to watch. Pan began to cry and hugged Goku. Now I was trying not to laugh at how shocked everyone looked. When Videl tried to get Pan, it also didn't end well. The moment Pan was in Videl's arms she cried even harder. "Grampa!" She tried to reached for Goku. Goku finally just took her back and said she could stay for another night.

"Just one more night Pan. Understand?" She nodded at Goku, before sucking her thumb and snuggling into Goku's arms. Even though everyone was shock by the whole situation, I think Goku might be more overjoyed than anything else. After everyone left, I went to go check on those two. When I spotted them, I couldn't help smile as I watched them do push-ups together.

"Ok, Pan." They looked up at me. "It's time for bath and then bedtime." Pan flew into my arms and cheered for bath time. She then pointed to Goku.

"Bath time grampa?" Uh? I looked down to Goku. "Grampa bath time. Please."

"Is someone asking to have bath time with grandpa?" She nod her head and said yeah. I looked back to Goku and his face was red. I couldn't help laugh. "I think grandpa is scared to give Pan a bath."

He stood right up and took Pan out of my arms. "No, I'm not." He then started walking up the stairs. I better get Pan's pjs ready. Hopefully those two don't make a huge mess in the bathroom. Then, from the corner of my eye, I spotted Goten trying to sneak into the kitchen.

"I said no more snacks before bed." He let out a groan and walked back to his room. Silly boy. As I waited for those two to finish with Pan's bath, I couldn't help smile as I recalled Pan's reaction to her first gi. Guess she's more of a little fighter than I thought. I only made it because of how much she enjoyed being with Goku, and how he enjoyed being with her. It only felt right to make that gi for her. I even made a two more just in case. Just then they came out from the bathroom and I couldn't hold back from laughing. "So, did you win?"

He shook his head and held up Pan. "No. The birthday girl won the water fight." Pan giggled in his arms.

"Me win. Me win."

"That right Pan. You won." Goku and Pan kept cheering as I tried to get her dress. Once those two were settled, I went to take a shower. When I saw the mess, I tried to take a deep breath, and just relaxed. It wasn't that bad. After I cleaned up, took a quick shower, and cleaned a little more I walked back into our room. What I saw was just priceless. Pan was sleeping on Goku's chest. After getting dress, I tried to quietly get into bed, but I guess I woke up Goku. Telling from how his arm pulled me closer.

…

"Look! Look! Same! Grampa, same!" I couldn't help smile at Pan, as she pointed at herself. Chichi did a great job with Pan's first gi. As the party went on, Pan played and played. She played games with Goten, her plushie, and even with her whole family. It was funny seeing her play with Piccolo. Eventually she grabbed her new dragon plushie and settled in my lap.

"Is someone sleepy?" She nodded. And that's when Gohan decided it was best to head home. But a certain little girl didn't want to go home with her daddy. She looked at Gohan really sad.

"Stay. Me want stay. Stay grampa."

"But Pan, it's time to go home and go to bed. You'll come back another day and play with grandpa."

Pan was now looking up at me and looking ready to cry. "Grampa help. Me want stay." Oh, Kami. I had to resist. I don't want to see her cry, but she has to go home. When did she learn that was my only weakness? She was grabbing onto me as Gohan tried to take her. "Grampa, please. Pan want stay." Pan then began to cry and she wouldn't let go. Now Videl tried to take her, and that's when Pan lost it. "Grampa!" It felt like a stab to the heart seeing my poor granddaughter cry and reach out to me.

I couldn't take it and just took her back. She held onto my gi top. "Pan." She looked up at me, with tears still sliding down her face. "Just one more night Pan. Understand?" She gave me a big smile and nodded, before sucker her thumb and lending into my chest.

I looked to Gohan and he at first looked shocked, before having a big smile across his face. They stood over for a bit longer, to help Chichi clean up. As they cleaned, I was doing my before bed work-out, while Pan laid on top of me. This was a nice feeling. Reminds me of when Gohan was still small and he would fall asleep on top of me. Before they left, they gave Pan one more hug and kisses and stated they'll pick her first thing in the morning.

When it was bath time, she wanted me to give her a bath. She enjoyed splashing me with water and getting her toes cleaned. Then, after she got dress and Chichi left, I tried to put her in her crib but she wouldn't let me go. "No, grampa, no. Pan stay with grampa." I tried telling her that she needed to be in her crib, but then she started giving me that sad face. I couldn't help smile as I walked us over to the bed. She even giggled.

"Who taught you that grandpa can't say no to a sad face?" She smiled as she touched my face. "That's not nice Pan. You got to listen to your mommy and daddy too." She just giggled as she grabbed my nose.

The next morning was an interesting one. Pan didn't leave my side since she woke up. She even wanted to put on her new gi. Even during breakfast, she didn't want to leave my side. Silly little girl didn't want to be in her high chair, but wanted to eat with grandpa. "Ah." I looked down at her, and she was pointing at her open mouth. Just when I was about to eat a piece of pancake. I smiled as I shook my head, and gave her the piece. I ended up feeding her bits of everything I had, plus her own breakfast. She even tried to follow me and Goten in our morning work-out.

But the moment she saw Gohan, she flew into my arms. "No, Pan. Remember, you going home today." Pan looked sad, but she didn't fuse when Gohan took her. "Do you have to leave right away?"

He smiled down at Pan. "Not really. I have off today." We then saw Pan had a big smile on her face.

"Play?" He laughed a bit and told her yes. "Yay!" She then looked behind Gohan, before looking sad again. "Mommy?"

That's when I notice that Videl wasn't with him. "Mommy has interview today. Mommy will be home later." Pan then had her smile again and started saying play.

…

As Videl and I flew home, I couldn't help think about Pan's little episode. Seeing her get sad at being taken from dad was both upsetting and touching. "Our little girl really loves her grandpa."

"You can say that again. Like she's attached to him." She giggled a bit. "Reminds you of anyone?"

"I haven't been like that in years." She started really laughing by now. "Ok. You can't blame me for that. Being in his arms just felt so reassuring and safe. I would like to be that for Pan as well. But I guess dad has that magic touch." We both laughed at that one. The moment we landed on our yard, I grabbed her by the hips. "Since my parents have Pan for the night, maybe we could you know." She giggled and said maybe. But also reminding me of her interview tomorrow. "You'll be able to walk." She let out a full laugh as I carried her inside.

"And try not to leave marks. They're hard to hide sometimes." That time I smirked at her and told her I can't promise that.


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126: Goten's training**

It's been a week since Pan's birthday and mom was taking me food shopping. I kept asking her why, but the only answer I got was because I had to. At first it didn't really make any sense to me, until I realize the type of food she was buying. It was a whole lot of energy snacks. After mom paid everything and we were on our way home, did I asked her did this mean I was going to be training with dad soon. "Yes. I wanted to make sure you boys would be all set, for when you go into that room. I also even made you boys something special." That quickly got my attention and I asked her what it was. She smiled as she said I had to wait till the day I go off training.

That was Tuesday. It was now Friday, and I was packing to leave class. Just then Trunks popped into my classroom. "Want to go to m place to play a few video games? Even Maron is coming." I told him that I couldn't. How I had something more important to take care of. "What's more important than video games? But, will you at least be able to hang out either Saturday or Sunday?"

"Nope. I'm going to be busy this whole weekend. Maybe even more weekends. I did tell my dad I was serious about training." He looked shock for a moment, and then had a big smile.

"Good luck. You're going to need it, if you're going to train to be able to beat me." At that I just smiled. "Well, if you're going to train I will too." I asked him why. "There's no way I'm letting you get stronger than me." We both laughed as we walked the hallways. Once outside, we stopped our moms and said laters. As me and mom walked a few blocks, it was very quiet between us. Before I could say a word dad suddenly appeared. Somewhere along the way I stopped getting surprised by that. Even mom didn't seemed affected.

"Were you able to sell everything?" He gave mom a big smile and told her yes. "That's good. Let's go home. I have a few more things to set up for you boys." And just like that we were home. Once home, mom and dad started talking about if we had everything we needed. Dad reassured her that we did. That's when mom grabbed two bags that was on top of the table. "I hope you boys like these. It was hard picking on the design and color." Dad looked happy but didn't look inside his bag. Instead he stood next to mom and was looking at me. I guess I had to look first.

The first thing I pulled out was a pair of blue pants. Then a blue stash and a white qipao with dark blue edges. I also pulled out a black, kind of heavy, shirt. At first, I was confused but dad seemed more excited than I was. It wasn't until it finally sunk in that mom gave me a training gi of my own colors, that I became overjoyed. I set everything down and gave mom a big hug. "You're the best, mom."

"Thank you sweety. I also packed a few extras for when your training rips them." I just smiled up at mom and thanked her again. Then it was dad turned to take out what mom gave him. We both were surprised that it wasn't dad's usually colors, but dad sure did have a huge smile. It was a light blue gi top and brownish pants. Dad was holding the collar to the top, and his smile grew even more. "I'm glad you like it dear." Dad then kissed mom's forehead. It was very sweet to witness.

The moment we landed on Dende's lookout we were greeted by Mr. Popo. It was a short hello before we headed to the room. I looked up to dad. "Are we really going to stay in there for two full days?" He said yeah and that I better mean it when I told him I was serious. "Of course, I am. Mom and Gohan taught to honor my word and follow through, no matter what." He then had this big smile, before ruffling my hair and saying how right they were.

…

The moment the door closed I got excited. Going to be spending a full 2 years with my youngest. We will be training, but also even more time for bonding. After he picked out which bed he wanted, he started asking what we were going to do first. I couldn't help smile. Especially since this time around I brought a notebook of things I wanted to teach him. Not that I ever needed it at the beginning, but this is different. My goal isn't just training Goten, but also want to try something new with him.

At first it was just like training Gohan all over again. Only difference was Goten caught on quickly and is much stronger than Gohan when he was younger. Goten was also able to keep up with me better. After a month, I had him training only in super sayian. The second month, he had to go back to his base state. The goal was to get him to be familiar with that type of strength and to try to reach it in his natural state. I was very surprise and proud that he mastered that within two weeks.

As the days went on, I tried teaching him a few of my ki techniques. He easily mastered them, and then surprised me when he was able to do them much quicker than me. And we spar I noticed he still needed work on his reaction time. He does have a speedy recovery when on the defense, but his offense could use some work. I also noticed a few flews when he's trapped in certain holds.

It a few months but he finally got to the he actually caught me off guard a few times. I even almost slipped and hit him full force. I was really proud of him. I soon was teaching him to do instant transmission, and honing his ki more. It was during the seventh month I noticed he gone through a few changes.

His hair ad gotten much longer and he was also getting taller. He was a head taller than my waist. His hair wasn't as long as Gohan once was, but it sure was close. Just slightly past his neck. He also is eating more. I couldn't help smile as I watched him go through these changes. I missed it when Gohan was around this age. I'm glad I'm experiencing this with Goten. "You think it's about time for a haircut?" He stopped eating for a moment and looked at me.

After he swallowed, he finally spoke. "Na. I want to keep my hair long."

"But at least your bangs. Are you even able to see past them?" We both laughed and he agreed to cutting his bangs. "So how you want them cut? Like mine or like Gohan's? Or something else?"

"Something else." We both laughed as I gave his bangs a quick trim. I then gave him a mirror and asked what he thought. "It's perfect! I don't look like anyone else, but me." He looked up to and gave me a big smile. I couldn't help smile back. "So, what's next?"

"Well." I looked up as I thought about it. His ki control is pretty close to perfect. Even way better than me. He's able to instant transmission faster and less effort than me. I guess what's left is to make him stronger than me. I looked back down and gave him a big smile. "Now we have to get you to where you're stronger than me."

"What?" He looked in complete shock. "Is that even possible?"

I ruffled his hair. "I got Gohan to surpass me and he was younger than you. So, I'm positive you can also surpass your old man."

"What would happen when I do become stronger than you?" That was a good question.

"Nothing, I guess. I can't ask you to defend the earth." He looked ready to say something. "Hold it. Let me finish." He closed his mouth. "I can't let you defend the earth because I want you to choose your own path." I sat down next to him. "I know what it takes to do what I do and I never wanted that on either of you boys' hands. It's my job to keep all you safe and happy. It's your job to find your own advantage and what you want to be. I always want you boys to be better than me. I also don't want you two repeating my mistakes." That's when I felt his hand ruffling my hair.

When I looked at him, he had a big smile. "Mom was right. You take on too much." He then hugged me. "I'm glad you're my dad, and I got the chance to have you in my life."

…

After what happened the other day, dad's training became very intense. I thought he was intense before but this is just crazy. And the stories Trunks tells me about his training with uncle Vegeta seems like a cake walk compared to this. I'm more surprised than anything that I'm able to keep up. Gohan and mom weren't kidding when they said that dad is something else.

Out of all the small amount of training I've done with him before, was clearly him taking it easy on me. But dad being a perfectionist was an understatement. It slowly became clear that rest and sleep became one in the same. I felt worked to the bone. But another surprise was that I was actually enjoying the challenge of pushing myself.

We made it a month past a year, and dad wanted to spar. As we spar, I slowly caught on to what Gohan said. How dad tends to go easy when sparring. But as we sparred, I finally got him to agree to fight me in super sayian god blue. And to both of our surprise I was not only able to keep up, but also counter his every moves. Those matches didn't end until dad was forced to knock me out. It was now 4 months into this second year, and on this sparring match something unexpected happened. The matched ended where I was the one who knocked dad out.

When he came to, I started to apologize. "Why are you apologizing? That was amazing." He had a huge grin as he ruffled my hair. "I'm so proud. Let's keep that up." He then stood up. "If there's any techniques you want to try, now is the time to try and learn them." I smiled at him and said will do.

The rest of the time I was trying to control my ki blast to make them like bombs. Almost like the ghost technique that me and Trunks use when we fused. It was almost perfect, but dad thinks I need to work on controlling the amount of ki I put into it. Something about it not being stable long enough. I'm glad dad here to help me out.

It was just one more month to go, and it was feeling incredible. "I can't wait to actually sleep on my bed." Dad started to laugh.

"Thanks to your mom, I know that feeling too well."

"Dad?" He looked down at me. "Even when we're back outside, could we still train together, whenever we can."

He smiled at me. "Of course. Just say the word and I'll be there."

"What if you go train with Whis again?"

"Even if I'm not physically training with you, I'll still be cheering you on."

"Thanks dad."

"Ok, breaks over. Time to get our butts back in gear."

"Yes sir!" With that we went back to training.

…

I was sitting with mom, drinking tea when suddenly dad and Goten appeared. Well, someone I could only guess to be Goten. He had Goten's ki signature, kind of has his face, and close to his cheery voice when he greeted mom. Then I remembered what mom told me, and I figure it really is Goten. Two years in that room really did a lot to him. I barely recognize him. I also find it weird I can't fully sense how strong he's gotten. I could see it but can't sense almost nothing from him. What did they do in there?

Mom told them to go freshen up while she cooked dinner. When they get back, I just had to ask. Maybe I should do some serious training in that room. But should I go alone or with someone. Training with Piccolo has help me improve a lot, but maybe there's more I could do. Maybe I should do a training session with them and see how far behind I really am.

When they got back Goten complained that his clothes weren't fitting. We all laughed. "I'll call the school tomorrow, so we can go clothes shopping."

"Thanks mom."

"How's it going Gohan? And where's Pan?"

"Not bad dad. And today Pan went to Hercule's dojo. Something about showing her off to his students, and asking for Videl opinion of stuff. They should be here soon." Just then the doorbell rang. "What you know?" Before I even got up, Goten was already getting the door. Soon came through a happy flying little girl, saying papa. "Hey there Pan." I hugged her, before bring her over to the table.

The moment Pan saw dad, she tried to get out of my arms and go to him. "Grampa! Grampa!" Seeing dad greet Pan was just the best.

"Hey there Pan. I see you're wearing your gi today." Pan snuggled into dad's arms, and my smile just grew.

"She's hates taking it off." Dad snickered a bit. "Yeah, mom even made a few more. And it's always funny to see her say no to when Hercule ask her to wear his school's colors."

"I still don't get why." We all just laughed. That's when I saw that Videl was slightly frowning. I asked her what was wrong. "Some of my recent students ask her for a quick spar and were disappointed that they won."

"Dad!" We all looked at Hercule.

"What honey? I did tell them that you're a mother now and are settled. So, you have no time for such things. Being a woman and all." Without any warning we all witness him getting hit over the head with one of mom's frying pans. It was so hard not to laugh. I even caught dad and Goten trying to hold back. "What did I say wrong?"

When he saw mom was about to hit him again, he started to apologize. Even stating he was kidding about being a woman. But throughout dinner I did sense that Videl was deeply troubled. I'll speak with her when we got home. Before we left, it was a little argument with trying to get Pan to go home. Eventually we got her to let go of dad, and promised we'll come back during the weekend.

…

After setting Pan to bed, I slowly made my way to over room. I was slightly dreading what Gohan might ask. Not like it'll be anything bad. It's just that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. The moment I entered our room, I was engulfed into his arms. "Are you going to tell me?" I was just silent as I snuggled into his embrace. We were silent for quite some time before he picked me up and carried me to our bed. He had me sitting on his lap as he continued to hold me. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's not that big of a deal, but it still upset me." He kissed my forehead and told me to let him hear it. "At first, I was refusing to take part in any sparring. Since it felt like forever since I did so. Then some of the guys started saying what happened to the infamous Mr. Satan's daughter. Like, where did she go because I clearly wasn't her. Even stuff like ever since I got a boyfriend, I stopped being myself." I looked up a Gohan. "Did I really change that much?"

He kissed my forehead. "You became calmer. But also, your focus changed. You put most of your efforts into becoming a writer." He the then had a big smile. "You even landed that job as an editor." I smiled back at him. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "But you're still my volatile temptress behind closed doors." I couldn't help giggle at that. "Not to mention you handle Pan's little moment of not controlling her strength pretty well."

"Thank you, honey." We shared a quick kissed.

"So, did you kick their butts when your dad left the room with Pan?" I started to giggle a bit.

"They didn't know what hit them. One even asked for forgiveness." We both laughed at.

…

After taking Goten clothes showing we stopped over at Bulma's. When we got there, they seemed to be very surprised by Goten new change. But I was also thrown off a bit when I notice that Bulma was starting to show. After Goku told me how he turned down training, he found out through Vegeta that Bulma was pregnant. But he also told me to not say that I heard it from him. It was a nice thought of knowing that Bulma was going to have another child.

After the whole thing with Goku's breakdown over Pan, I went to a doctor to talk about the possibilities of more children. That didn't end so well. I could still hear that damn doctor laughing in my hear. "_Whoever told you that you couldn't get pregnant because of compatibility lied. I have read your medical records and they wrote down how you have a pre-existing issue that causes infertility. You have Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. You have a higher than normal levels of androgen._" That doctor then went on explaining to me what that meant. Like when I was taking pregnancy exams there was a spike in androgen. He even went into saying how this was in me records since childhood.

Not to mention his explanation about my second pregnancy. That if I wanted to get pregnant again, I would have to take medication to lower my androgen. That or workout less and just relax. He stated how this problem also appears in female bodybuilders and any female who does extreme physical activity. It then got me thinking if I should disgust with Goku about trying for a third child. But then he had to go and say how he's kind of happy we didn't have to worry about kids, because he gets to be selfish with me. Oh well. Maybe I'll bring it up, but not now.

As Bulma and I spoke, we watched the boys play their little sparring game. "So, did I tell you about those doctors that got arrested?" I looked to Bulma and told her how she didn't. "Well, these doctors where arrested for lying to patients, to milk them for every dime they got."

I gasped. "No way."

She had a big smile as she nodded. "Yes way. I had my team do an investigation after what you told me. And guess what?"

"What?" Now this was getting good.

Her grin grew as she pulled out a folder. "Top of the list is no other than Dr. Heather Knight. And fun part is, that's not even her real name." I was just in complete shock. "Her real name is Racheal Nicholson. Not saying she wasn't a doctor, just not an honest doctor."

"So, what now?"

"Nothing. But do you want your 45,133,725 yen now or later?" My mouth just dropped when she told me the amount. I was left speechless. "I'll take that as now. Heck I'll make it an even 50 billion. So, when are you going to tell Goku?"

"Tell me what?" Goku now took that time to randomly show up. "By the way, where you want me to put this?" That's when I noticed that he was currently delivering Bulma's order of our vegetables. She told him the usually spot and he was off.

Then Bulma turned back to me. "Are you going to tell him?'

"I will. But I would like to think about it a little more before I let him know."

"Makes sense."

...

**A/N:** Last update for the month. Will return with Marriage next month. Going to be working on my second book, and my Wattpad project.

Possible OneShots or other ff updates, but Marriage is going to be on hold.

For those curious to read my Wattpad project, Soulmates, my user name is Shadkit090. Have a wonderful month.


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127: Passing the Torch**

After I set the vegetables inside, I joined the girls outside. They were talking about things, as I watched the boys sparring. This feels nice. Somehow this just felt good. I trained my second son, I didn't go off world to train for my own personal goals, and I even spending more time with my family. Well, maybe I should finally call it quits. Like, no more intense training to make myself stronger. Also like, I just relax with Chichi and watch my family go through their own adventures.

Just then that's when Whis and Vegeta appeared. Vegeta automatically raised an eyebrow when he spotted Goten. Then he looked over to me with a questioning look. I just smile and nodded. Vegeta spoke with the boys as Whis approached me. "So, are you ready to continue training?"

I looked over to the boys and then Chichi, before looking at Whis. "No." He looked slightly disappointed. "I'm actually thinking of just no longer training at all." That's when there was a wave of gasps.

"Kakarot, what are you talking about?" I looked to Vegeta and told him that I was just done. He folded his arms and had a grin. "About time. I was getting tired of waiting for you to admit it." Whis and Bulma asked him what he meant. "I didn't want to be the first one to say it." He then looked to the boys. "But there's no way these two could do anything."

At that I kind of chuckled. "I actually trained Goten and he's even stronger than me." Another wave of awes. It soon turned to me telling Vegeta and Whis about how that came to be. Vegeta then commented that it looks like he's going to train Trunks to catch up. Whis asked why, but before he could answer Gohan showed up, with Pan and Videl.

Pan quickly flew into my arms. "Guess what bro?" Gohan asked Goten what. "Dad isn't going to train anymore." Gohan looked surprised for just a moment, before smiling.

"So, who would I train now to keep Beerus entertained?" All 3 of the boys said I.

"What about Pan, Gohan? And Goten you have school." Leave it to Chichi to point that out.

"What about home-school, mom? And Pan still has Videl, plus you and dad. So, come on mom." Chichi then asked Gohan about his job.

"I could just set up online classes and workshops." He looked to Videl. "You think you could handle running the backend of my classes?" She stated how he wasn't the only brains in their relationship. We all laughed at that. Gohan then looked back to Chichi. "So, I physically don't have to be on earth."

"so, it's settled then." We all looked at Whis. "I'll be back in 2 weeks to pick you boys up." We all agreed and he was off.

…

**A/N:** This is where Marriage ends and a new journey begins. Join me next time in "Torch". Coming soon.  
Also my Wattpad project is up. "Soulmates" by Shadkit090


End file.
